En tus manos
by DraSmith
Summary: No es una historia común la que voy a tratar de escribir, o quizás si lo sea, quizás algún director ya la llevó al cine, tal vez un cantautor la convirtió en canción o un poeta hizo versos de ella, no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que me lleva a contarla, pero si soy consciente de la necesidad que siento por hacerlo.
1. Capítulo 1

22 de abril 2019

Doctora Smith

—Doctora, tiene una paciente esperando… ¿Le digo que entre?

—Eh...si, si claro, hágala pasar, por favor.

Y entré.

Tal vez no sea la mejor de las maneras para comenzar a contar una historia, lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace, mucho menos cuando lo que voy a describir en las siguientes páginas es algo real. Tampoco sé a ciencia cierta como debo expresarme, no sé si dirigirme a una sola persona, a mí misma o al mundo entero, porque realmente no sé si esto lo leerá alguien en un futuro o simplemente se va a quedar guardado en algún cajón para siempre. Jamás escribí un diario de mi vida, no entraba dentro de mis planes el hacerlo, o al menos ser yo misma quien lo haga. Confieso que aún guardo la esperanza de que exista algún escritor famoso dispuesto a llevar a cabo mi biografía, al menos en un futuro. Sin embargo aquí estoy, escribiéndolo.

Tampoco sé por qué he decidido que sea ésta la historia que voy a transcribir en éste diario, o como quiera que se llame. De lo único que soy plenamente consciente es del motivo que me ha llevado a tomar la decisión de hacerlo, y que no es otro más que el distraer mi mente. Ese ha sido el consejo de quien me ha instado a llevarlo a cabo. Alguien que de hecho, forma parte de ésta historia de la que aún ni siquiera sé cómo va a acabar.

Tampoco sé si la fuerzas me van a alcanzar para terminarla, tan solo hace apenas un par de días que decidí darle vida a este diario, y ya me siento saturada por ello. Sin embargo, la necesidad de hacerlo ya está instalada en mí y se ha convertido en casi una prioridad en mi día a día. Probablemente porque la historia que estoy viviendo ha cambiado mi vida, tal vez porque está cambiando el rumbo de ese camino que yo había escogido, y le está dando un sentido que yo desconocía. Tal vez porque algo como lo que estoy viviendo no puede quedar en el olvido para siempre, o perderse en una memoria que está condenada a apagarse. Verla escrita en estas páginas, supongo que me hará asimilar que es real, que algo que solo vi en las películas o en las obras de teatro que tanto me gustan, me está sucediendo a mí.

No queda muy lejos en el tiempo lo que me sucedió ese 22 de abril, y es por eso que quizás tenga que aprovechar el momento para contarlo. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Aquellas seis palabras que apenas escuché desde la sala de espera me abrieron las puertas a una nueva vida, y aún me pregunto cómo no fui capaz de reconocerla en ese instante.

Llevaba casi 40 minutos esperando, sentada en una silla de plástico azul que había adormecido mi culo, con mi gorra de los Yankies logrando que el sudor empezase a hacer estragos en mi pelo, y las gafas de sol de tamaño extragrande cubriendo gran parte de mi cara. Me temblaban las manos, bueno, en realidad me temblaba el cuerpo entero, incluso partes que ni siquiera sabía que podían llegar a temblar. Mi garganta, seca como el mismísimo cemento por culpa del silencio que guardé para evitar que alguien reconociera mi voz, empezó a pasarme factura.

Y todo por evitar que me reconocieran, que alguno de los doctores o enfermeros que continuamente pasaban de un lado a otro supiesen que estaba allí. Y no solo el personal del hospital, mi peor pesadilla eran los pacientes. Ellos no tenían ningún juramento hipocrático que los obligase a callar si me reconocían en aquella desesperante sala en la que me tocó aguardar.

Y, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de por qué debía de esperar, cuando se suponía que mi doctor había hecho los trámites necesarios para que acudiese a la consulta sin tener que soportar todo aquello, pero el doctor que me esperaba tras la puerta parecía tomarse su trabajo con un profesionalismo inaudito. Casi 25 minutos estuvo con el paciente que tuvo la suerte de no tener que esperar como yo, y por lo que pude descubrir al verlo salir de la consulta, tan solo había acudido para que le firmara un documento. Una simple firma. Si tardaba 25 minutos para una dichosa firma, ¿cuánto no iba a tardar en atender a alguien como yo?

No, a mí no me iban a firmar un documento, o eso creía. Acudí a la consulta invitada por mi doctor, esperando que quien estuviese allí lograse encontrar solución a mi problema de salud. Un problema que, por aquel entonces, ni siquiera sabía cuál era, pero que estaba amargándome la existencia.

Lunes 22 de abril.

Hora 12:45 pm

Consulta 5 Neumología.

Doctora Smith.

Era el día, era la hora, aunque ya pasaban diez minutos de esta, y allí frente a mí, la puerta de la consulta con el cartelito de la doctora en cuestión seguía cerrada sin permitirme la entrada, olvidándose de que yo estaba asfixiándome de calor y haciendo el ridículo. No iba a ser el único momento en el que lo hiciera.

Fue una de las enfermeras, probablemente angustiada al verme en mi situación, con mi atuendo de camuflaje y el temblor de mi cuerpo, la que se dignó a llamar a la puerta y avisar a la doctora. Lo que vino a continuación forma parte de lo que probablemente sea, el momento más surrealista de cuantos he vivido a lo largo de mi vida. Y no han sido pocos, a decir verdad.

Solo recuerdo como el temblor desapareció en ese instante y una rigidez indescriptible atravesó toda mi espina dorsal, evitando que lograse dar un solo paso más hacia el interior de la consulta.

Me quedé allí plantada, mirándola.

Ella no. Ella ni siquiera alzó la mirada, pero no fue necesario para que yo la reconociera. Me habría bastado ver un solo pelo de su cabeza para saber que era ella, a pesar de los años.

—Hola, buenos días… O tardes, por favor— dijo completamente absorta en unos papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa. — Aguarde un segundo, tengo que…—No la dejé terminar.

Mi voz, que por casi 30 minutos o más había estado encerrada en mi cuerpo, logró salir sin que yo diese la orden para ello, o eso creí.

— ¿Quinn? — Balbuceé y no sé si fue por pronunciar su nombre, o porque reconoció mi voz, pero su mirada se alzó tan rápido que podría haberme tirado de espaldas del susto que me provocó.

—Berry…—Susurró y fue como si en ese instante una máquina del tiempo me hubiese atrapado y me lanzara rápidamente 15 años atrás, a ese pasillo del instituto, y una versión malévola de quien ahora me miraba desconcertada, me llamaba por mi apellido antes de lanzarme un vaso repleto de granizada a la cara. Juro que sentí el mismo miedo, o tal vez era frustración. —¿Rachel? —añadió tras el intenso silencio que provoqué y fue entonces cuando regresé al presente. — ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Asentí como una estúpida sin dejar de mirarla, sin ser consciente de que aún llevaba mi ridículo disfraz de famosa que trata de pasar desapercibida, y escrutándola como si aquella chica, o mejor dicho mujer, fuese una completa aparición.

No tenía ni idea qué diablos estaba haciendo ella allí, pero fue verla alzarse de su asiento y empezar a temblar de nuevo. Era Quinn, Quinn Fabray, y estaba sentada en una consulta mientras vestía una impoluta bata blanca, y de su bolsillo derecho colgaba un pequeño cartelito en el que aparecía escrito un nombre; Dra. Smith.

Conseguí hablar.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Pues… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Trabajar ¿Y tú? —insistió frunciendo el cejo, completamente contrariada—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo una cita con la doctora Smith— repliqué casi a modo de súplica, deseando que su respuesta no fuese la que esperaba, que en cualquier momento decidiera quitarse la bata blanca y me informase que la doctora estaba a punto de llegar, y que ella no era más que una trabajadora del hospital, o que el calor me había hecho perder la consciencia y todo lo que estaba viviendo era un simple sueño. Que se yo, cualquier excusa me habría valido.

Inverosímil, sí, pero en ese instante lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas. Y tenía mis razones, aunque ninguna fuese nada en su contra.

Quinn Fabray había sido mi antagonista en el instituto, la que siempre estaba detrás de cada rumor que se expandía sobre mí. Tenía el poder de convicción que solo tienen las capitanas de las animadoras, las chicas populares que terminan formando pareja con el chico guapo y deportista. La que hacía todo bien, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Y su ejército de víboras se repartía por cualquier estatus social que formase parte de la comunidad estudiantil. Esa era Quinn Fabray, pero también fue la chica que, durante el último año de instituto juntas, me tendió su mano y me deseó lo mejor en mi futuro. Fue la chica que se tragó su orgullo y me confesó que tenía razón al creer que probablemente era la más talentosa de todo el instituto, y me animó a no dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en mi camino, mucho menos gente como ella.

Por eso desee que no fuese la dichosa doctora. Por eso no quería volver a encontrármela en una situación como aquella. Quinn se encargó de dejarme el mejor recuerdo después de haberme jodido durante toda la secundaria, y no quería bajo ningún concepto tener que sustituir ese sentimiento por ningún otro. Quería guardar su imagen, su mirada y sus palabras cuando vino a despedirme a la estación de tren, justo cuando me lanzaba hacia mi sueño de triunfar en Nueva York. Y aquella Quinn que tenía frente a mí, parecía reflejar de todo en su rostro menos satisfacción por verme.

—Rachel—me dijo acabando con mi súplica— Soy yo… Yo soy la doctora Smith ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó esquivando la mesa, dispuesta a recortar la distancia que nos separaba. Yo apenas me había movido.

—La doctora Smith, ¿Tú eres la doctora Smith? ¿Es una broma? —murmuré, pero su respuesta no me dejó lugar a dudas.

— ¿Acaso me ves cara de broma? —No, no tenía ni un ápice de broma su gesto, y automáticamente volví a escrutarla, a perderme en la dichosa bata blanca y en el jodido cartelito con aquel nombre— ¿No me vas a saludar? — me dijo haciéndome reaccionar. Y lo hice.

Dudé bastante y los nervios seguían atizándome hasta hacerme temblar, pero me decidí a avanzar hasta ella y la abracé. Así, sin más. —No esperaba encontrarte aquí—balbucee— Estás tan cambiada…

—Espero que a mejor. —Me dijo con algo más de dulzura, o eso intuí en su voz, porque el gesto de su rostro seguía prácticamente igual, y yo asentí. Aunque lo hice por inercia. En cualquier otra circunstancia de mi vida, el escrutinio sobre su físico habría sido demoledor, y no para mal, precisamente. Pero en ese instante, no tenia capacidad alguna para actuar como lo habría hecho con cualquier otra persona.

— ¿Desde cuando eres doctora? — Solté sin más y ella, por primera vez, dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Algo que me puso mucho más nerviosa.

—Bueno, pues desde que decidí estudiar medicina—me dijo y sus ojos volvieron a los míos— Vamos, ven… siéntate, Rachel. — Añadió tras unos segundos en silencio, y yo, tensa como una piedra y sin saber a dónde mirarla, la obedecí. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Pero no estabas estudiando interpretación? —La interrumpí ignorando su pregunta. —La última vez que supe de ti estabas ensayando con un grupo de teatro para…

—Alguien me abrió los ojos— soltó y mi confusión se hizo más evidente. —Rachel… ¿De verdad crees que yo habría tenido futuro como actriz? —De nuevo su voz, de nuevo su manera de pronunciar mi nombre y la bofetada que me lanzaba al pasado.

—No sé, el perfil lo das claramente—le respondí sin estar segura de que aquella pregunta fuese retórica— Cuando supe que estabas preparándote, creía que…

—El perfil— me interrumpió de nuevo— El perfil tal vez lo doy, pero una cosa es eso y otra ser capaz de ganarme la vida con ello. Y te aseguro que no tenía muchas cualidades para eso. Además, ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiar algo importante en Yale? Y no digo que ser actriz no lo sea, pero habría sido una gran pérdida de tiempo para alguien como yo.

Sin duda, era ella. Era Quinn Fabray—Pues tal vez tengas razón—mascullé — Pero ¿médico?

— ¿Por qué no? —me cuestionó y volví a sentir las mismas dudas de si responder o no— ¿No crees que estudiar medicina sea algo importante? —añadió ante mi silencio. Por supuesto que era importante, demasiado de hecho, por eso me había dejado completamente en shock al verla allí.

— Claro que sí, digo… Claro que es importante, de hecho, es muy importante. Solo, solo digo que no me esperaba jamás encontrarte así, no sé… Ok. Lo siento, no quiero ofenderte, es solo…

—Tranquila—volvía a interrumpirme. De nuevo los nervios empezaron a azotarme y esa vez, hizo que mi tan detestable verborrea saliese a relucir. Algo que no quería que sucediese bajo ningún concepto, pero que sucedió. Sin embargo, a Quinn le hizo gracia y por segunda vez, me sonrió— Te he entendido. Supongo que es un shock para ti, es como si me dices que ya no te dedicas al teatro y ahora eres… Que se yo, jugadora de baloncesto. —Bromeó o eso quise entender a pesar de su particular referencia—Yo también estaría en shock.

—Ya… Jugadora de baloncesto—balbuceé—Muy sarcástica, Quinn. Veo que eso no lo has perdido. —Añadí empujando mis nervios hasta lo más profundo de mi estómago. Algo que aprendí a hacer años atrás, cuando con su particular sarcasmo trataba de ridiculizarme. No había olvidado esa técnica, es más, me ha servido mucho para mi profesión.

—No, eso sigue intacto en mi—volvió a sonreírme— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues tengo una cita

— ¿Una cita? ¿Conmigo? —me preguntó mientras se lanzaba a buscar mi nombre en la pantalla de su ordenador. Pero yo no permití que me encontrase, básicamente porque no lo iba a lograr.

Si me había pasado 40 minutos sentada en una sala de espera completamente camuflada, era precisamente para eso, para evitar que supieran que estaba allí, por lo que me había asegurado de que en ninguna lista de pacientes apareciese mi nombre real.

—Melinda Halliwell—le dije y su gesto volvió a contrariarse— Es, es un nombre falso. Mi doctor, el doctor Jackson, llevó a cabo la cita. —Me excusé haciendo una breve pausa, esperando que asimilase la extrema estupidez que había obligado a hacer a uno de los mejores doctores de toda Nueva York. Para mi tenía sentido— Es complicado de explicar, Quinn, pero ya sabes que en este país, más aun en esta ciudad, cualquier estúpida información de alguien mínimamente conocido se expande por todos lados, y llega a donde menos lo esperas. Y le pedí al doctor Jackson que debía tener confidencialidad total. Que alguien de este hospital pueda ver mi historial médico y conozcan mis problemas de salud no me hace ninguna gracia. Así que él decidió cambiar mi nombre para la cita, y realmente no sé si hizo algo ilegal, pero me aseguró que no me sucedería nada. Tiene razón, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no me va a suceder nada, ¿no?

Rápida y directa, a pesar del barullo de palabras que de nuevo dejé escapar. Quise dejarle claro que aquella excusa no podía tener réplica por su parte, a pesar de ser poco o nada consistente.

Era un hospital, y sí, probablemente evitar que los paparazis supieran que tenía una cita allí, pues podría valer para no tener que dar explicaciones, o al menos que no me cuestionasen por ello.

—Ok, Ok… Entendido, ya hablaré con el doctor Jackson personalmente para que me explique bien la situación. Y no, no te va a suceder nada. No eres la primera persona que pide algo así. Eso sí, déjame advertirte que no tienes que preocuparte de las manos por las que pase tu historial médico. Te aseguro que pocas cosas hay más privadas que eso y si el doctor Jackson ha tomado esa decisión, solo él y yo tendremos acceso a él.

—Eso, eso me tranquiliza… Doctora Smith— Le dije tratando de sonar relajada, aunque no lo estaba ni por asomo — ¿Tú también te has cambiado el nombre? —Añadí y sonrió. Por tercera vez.

—No precisamente. Es mi apellido materno.

— ¿Y Fabray? ¿Ya no eres Quinn Fabray?

—Sí, claro que lo soy, pero aquí nadie me conoce así. Aquí soy la doctora Quinn Smith— respondió buscando mi complicidad, o eso quise entender. Yo asentí mostrando mi acuerdo— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a la señorita Berry?

— ¿Qué? —_Estúpida_, pensé nada más soltar aquello, pero era escuchar mi apellido en su voz y la catarsis se adueñaba de mi cerebro. Por suerte logré fingir que realmente no me había enterado de su pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede para que estés aquí, Rachel? Si el doctor Jackson se ha tomado tantas molestias, es porque te sucede algo que yo puedo intentar solucionar ¿No es así? Él no me ha explicado nada, simplemente me ha pasado tu informe.

—Pues…— De nuevo los nervios. De nuevo las dudas apoderándose de mí, y mi incapacidad por reaccionar y explicarle como lo habría hecho con cualquier otra doctora o doctor. Aunque ella no dejó que lo hiciera. Una leve mirada tranquilizadora y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pantalla del ordenador, donde pude ver como empezaba a leer algo entre dientes. Solo un murmullo pude intuir en sus labios antes de que volviera a alzar la mirada hacia mí. — "_Agotamiento físico_"

—Eso es— interrumpí sin ser consciente de que ella no sabía que estaba completamente inmersa en su cara, en sus labios.

— ¿Agotamiento físico? — me cuestionó— ¿Estás cansada?

—Eh… Sí. Así es— le respondí volviendo a dudar de su sarcasmo.

—Ok, no es un diagnostico muy conciso, la verdad…—Dijo sacándome de dudas. Era sarcasmo puro lo que acompañaba a sus palabras.

—Sí, tienes razón y ¿sabes? Creo que es un poco absurdo que el doctor Jackson me derive a ti, no me malinterpretes, lo digo porque él me conoce mejor y estoy segura de que podrá averiguar exactamente qué es lo que me sucede, aun así… Quiero decirte que me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte y que…

—Hey, hey, espera— soltó tras ver cómo tras aquella nueva tanda de palabras que salían disparadas de mis labios, hacia ademán de levantarme y dar por concluida la cita.

Lo hice por pura inercia, tratando de evitar que los antiguos demonios de la Quinn Fabray adolescente volvieran a atacarme. No me interesaba bajo ningún concepto volver a vivir el pasado en aquel momento de mi vida, de hecho, era lo último que necesitaba —No hemos terminado.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no creo que sea necesario. De veras, volveré a la consulta del doctor…

—Siéntate Rachel— me ordenó completamente seria, casi a modo de castigo—Si el doctor Jackson considera necesario que estés aquí hoy es porque me necesitas, ¿no crees?

—Supongo…

—Ok, veo que te han hecho analíticas—volvió al ordenador ignorando por completo mi leve bufido, y me preparé para lo que supuse iba a ser un cuestionario— No parece que haya rastro de anemia, ¿tienes algún problema con la comida? ¿has cambiado tus hábitos alimenticios últimamente?

—No, no. Sigo comiendo igual o incluso más.

— Bien ¿Y qué tal el trabajo? ¿Notas cansancio mientras ensayas? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo ahora?

—Si, bueno ahora mismo estoy tomándomelo con más calma. Estoy preparando una nueva obra para final de año así que puedo ir más tranquila, pero sí, me noto demasiado cansada tras los ensayos… Cuando vuelvo a casa siento que no puedo más.

—¿Te duele algo? —me preguntó y yo volví a caer en la incertidumbre sobre sus intenciones. — ¿Quiero decir, sientes que te duele algo cuando te notas así de cansada? —añadió y supuse que fue consciente de que aquella pregunta había sido muy estúpida dada la situación en la que me encontraba, y después de haber sido tratada por mi doctor.

—No, no me duele nada. Es solo esa sensación de no poder con mi cuerpo, ni siquiera de respirar…—Le dije tratando de mantener el tipo.

— ¿Te cuesta respirar?

—Un poco, pero solo cuando me encuentro así, cansada. —Le respondí tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, y lo cierto es que si la tenía.

Si había algo que detestaba era no tener el control absoluto de mi cuerpo en plenas facultades físicas, y aquella estúpida fatiga que me tenía bajo mínimos, me estaba empezando a pasar factura psicológicamente.

Por cómo me miró tras aquello supe que no estaba equivocada al empezar a preocuparme. —¿Qué vas a hacer? — logré preguntar cuando la vi sacar de un cajón el aparato ese que utilizan para escuchar el corazón, y que solo gracias a ella supe cómo se llamaba; Fonendoscopio. Pero no fue verla coger el artilugio lo que hizo que me tensara, fue ella, fue su reacción al levantarse rápidamente de su asiento e invitarme a que yo hiciera exactamente lo mismo. — ¿Qué me vas a hacer? —insistí y por la sonrisa que dejó escapar podría jurar que estaba disfrutando al verme en aquella situación.

—Tranquila, siéntate y desabrocha tu blusa, por favor. Solo quiero escuchar tu respiración. — Me dijo señalándome hacia uno de los laterales de la consulta, donde una camilla me esperaba.

Lo juro. El corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho y apuntaba directamente hacia mi boca, y no lograba encontrarle el sentido a aquel alud de nervios que me tenían en ese estado. Así que puse todo mi empeño en evitar que realmente el corazón se escapara por mi boca y guardé un silencio casi sepulcral. Solo cuando noté el frío del dichoso fonendoscopio en mi espalda, se me escapó un bufido que supuse le hizo gracia, porque de nuevo su sonrisa se hizo notar, aunque yo no la estuviese viendo.

— ¿Fumas? —Me preguntó y yo no necesité responderle por como la miré. Aquella pregunta era una ofensa para alguien como yo —No, no fumas—murmuró— Rachel… ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Necesito que te tranquilices.

—No estoy nerviosa—repliqué estúpidamente, y de nuevo estuvo a punto de reírse de mí. — Es solo que no me gustan los médicos, no me siento cómoda y…

— ¿No te gustan los médicos? —me interrumpió buscándome con la mirada— No creo que sea un buen lugar para decir eso, ni yo la mejor persona a la que confesarle ese miedo.

—Bueno, ese es mi problema…—Mascullé esquivando sus ojos. Me seguía pareciendo realmente surrealista que estuviese allí, en aquella consulta, semidesnuda y con Quinn Fabray escuchando mi respiración a través del dichoso fonendoscopio.

Quinn Fabray y su bata blanca, porque ese detalle no había pasado desapercibido en todo el tiempo que estuve sentada frente a ella, pero de cerca, allí, a escasos centímetros de mí, el poder que transmitía esa vestimenta era mucho más fuerte. Y si ya me centraba en ella, en su físico y como le habían sentado esos años de madurez, probablemente habría terminado sufriendo taquicardias.

—Ok, Rachel, entiendo que llegar aquí y encontrarte conmigo ha debido ser desconcertante para ti, también lo ha sido para mí, créeme. Pero tenemos que hacer esto bien si quieres que te ayude, y nada me gustaría más que poder hacerlo… ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, con una serenidad que más allá de ayudarme, me devolvió a la realidad. —Necesito que respires profundamente…

Lo hice, le hice caso y empecé a respirar tal y como me había pedido, casi como lo solía hacer en clases de Yoga o cuando estaba a punto de salir al escenario. Y eso fue lo único que logró que mis nervios cediesen un poco, o eso creí. Podría jurar que era capaz de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón sin el dichoso aparato.

—Dime, ¿Te cuesta mantener la respiración cuando cantas? —me preguntó tras escucharme por prácticamente toda mi espalda, mientras optaba por colocarse frente a mí, esa vez sin rastro alguno de sonrisa o burla en su rostro. De hecho, estaba seria, más de lo que había estado durante toda la consulta.

—Pues… No lo sé. No, supongo que no.

— ¿Supones? ¿Cómo no vas a saber si te cuesta mantener la respiración mientras cantas?

—No utilizo los pulmones para cantar— le respondí al tiempo que volvía a colocarme la blusa. Y lo hice porque fue ella quien con un leve gesto me indicó que no era necesario que estuviese semidesnuda más tiempo— Aprendí a usar el diafragma, a cantar impulsando el aire con mi estómago, y de esa forma no es que necesite mucha capacidad pulmonar para hacerlo.

—Ok, pero aun así… Necesito saber cómo funcionan esos pulmones, Berry. Así que vamos a tener que hacer algunas pruebas.

— ¿Pruebas? ¿No has notado nada con eso? —le pregunté y la seriedad desapareció por completo.

—Esto se llama fonendoscopio— dijo invitándome a abandonar mi improvisado asiento en la camilla— Y no, apenas he podido notar mucho, como tú dices, porque tu corazón está latiendo tan fuerte que tu respiración desaparece por completo. Así que vamos a probar con algo más fiable.

— ¿Algo más fiable?

—Ven, acompáñame. Te voy a realizar una prueba de capacidad pulmonar, no te tienes que preocupar, no es nada peligroso ni complicado ni te va a doler ni te va a hacer daño, así que puedes estar tranquila y de paso, confiar un poquito en mí, ¿te parece? —añadió dejándome un tanto descolocada. En ningún momento había tenido la intención de hacerle creer que no confiaba en ella como médico, era simplemente que no esperaba que ella estuviese allí después de 11 o 12 años sin vernos. Eran nervios estúpidos, pero a la vez justificados dadas las circunstancias; por mi problema de salud y porque era ella quien estaba allí, pero era evidente que no iba a entender mi punto de vista, por mucho que me hiciera creer que para ella también había sido un shock encontrarse conmigo.

No lo había sido, sin duda.

Quinn se expresaba, se movía, me miraba como una autentica doctora, como cualquier otra lo habría hecho en su lugar, y quizás para ella yo solo era una paciente más, si, pero para mí no era una doctora más. Era mi pasado regresando de golpe y porrazo al presente, y los diez minutos que llevaba allí no eran suficientes para asimilarlo.

—Entiendo que no estés segura de que yo pueda ser capaz de sacar un diagnóstico, pero créeme… Estoy perfectamente preparada, llevo 6 años tratando a personas, no eres mi primer paciente ¿Entiendes?

—La que no me entiendes eres tú— solté sin poder contenerme mientras tomaba asiento en una nueva silla, esta vez situada frente a una pequeña mesa donde reposaba otro artilugio que no había visto en mi vida.

—¿Qué tengo que entender yo? —me dijo seria.

— Pues no entiendes que es normal que esté nerviosa. No entiendes que vengo a una consulta nueva a tratar un problema que me empieza a preocupar y que mi propio doctor no logra diagnosticar. Que he pasado unos 30 minutos ahí fuera camuflada con una gorra, y las gafas de sol puestas después de una semana esquivando las preguntas y preocupación de la gente que me rodea, y que entro aquí y me encuentro contigo, con la mismísima Quinn Fabray después de 10, 11 o 12 años. Si no me pongo nerviosa con eso es que estoy muerta por dentro. No tiene nada que ver con tu capacidad o profesionalidad, créeme.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y supuse que lo hizo porque estaba midiendo bien sus palabras— Ok, entiendo que puedas llegar a estar aún en tensión, pero… Bueno, Rachel no soy la misma mujer del instituto.

—No, desde luego eso ya me ha quedado más que claro al verte— solté de nuevo sin pensar y por primera vez la vi mostrarse confusa. Era evidente que Quinn no era la misma chica del instituto. Era una mujer, una jodida doctora por la que los años habían pasado como un regalo, acentuando mucho más esa presencia que ya en la adolescencia solía mostrar y que tanto me imponía. No era la misma, era mucho más, y si ya en el instituto me sentía pequeña a su lado, ¿cómo no me iba a sentir allí? —Lo siento—añadí ante su mutismo, temiendo por haberla ofendido— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

No volvió a hablar hasta que tuvo que explicarme como llevar a cabo la prueba en cuestión, que no era otra cosa más que una simple espirometría, concepto que yo por supuesto desconocía, y que iba a darle un valor aproximado de mi verdadera capacidad pulmonar. Un par de minutos después me esmeraba en hacerlo tal y como me había indicado. Por suerte no tenía que hacer mucho más que llenar mis pulmones, y soplar en el interior de una boquilla que estaba unida a la maquina en cuestión, mientras ella simplemente observaba un pequeño monitor en el lado opuesto al mío. Su gesto serio no me ayudó demasiado a recuperarme tras vaciar por completo mis pulmones.

—Algo va mal, ¿Verdad? — acerté a preguntar tras recuperar la respiración, y ella ni siquiera me miró.

—Eh, bueno… No es que algo vaya mal, no puedo determinar mucho con esta prueba, solo es una señal hacia donde debo empezar a investigar.

—Pero…

—No hay un pero, es solo que parece que presentas una capacidad pulmonar más baja de lo que debería ser en alguien como tú.

— ¿Alguien como yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues a alguien que dedica su vida a cantar y actuar. A alguien que sigue una vida saludable como la que tú llevas… A menos que me hayas mentido y…

—No fumo, ni bebo…—La interrumpí— Bueno, tal vez de vez en cuando me tome una copa de vino, pero poco más. Hago deporte, o hacía hasta que me he empezado a sentir así, y si no me crees, puedes preguntarle al doctor Jackson, él sabe perfectamente que me cuido y que…

—Rachel, Rachel… Yo te creo. Es evidente que haces deporte, no hay más que verte— trató de sonar distendida, sin embargo, que me mirase de pies a cabeza no me ayudó demasiado a mantener la compostura—, pero es evidente que hay algo que está entorpeciendo tu capacidad pulmonar, porque no me creo que esto haya sido así siempre.

—Ok, pues ahora sí que me estoy empezando a preocupar bastante. ¿Puede tener algo que ver con ese cansancio que no me deja ni moverme cuando llego a casa?

—Pues… Es pronto para sacar un diagnóstico, te tendría que hacer más pruebas, pero sí… Los músculos necesitan oxígeno, y si tus pulmones no están haciendo su trabajo bien, es normal que tu cuerpo se resienta. Pero no debes preocuparte—añadió tratando de evitar que me alarmase. Supuse que en ese instante ya había empezado a palidecer y ella se percató. —Rachel, entiendo que mis palabras puedan llegar a sonar preocupantes, pero no tiene por qué ser así, ¿de acuerdo? No necesariamente tiene que ser un problema físico, también puede estar relacionado con la mente, con el estrés…

— ¿Estrés? —La cuestioné justo cuando ya me invitaba a regresar a la consulta. — ¿El estrés hace que mis pulmones estén mal?

—Bueno, dejemos claro que no he dicho que tus pulmones estén mal, he dicho que no están haciendo bien su trabajo, que es algo muy diferente, y que las circunstancias que provoquen ese mal funcionamiento pueden ser muchas, y no tiene por qué ser un problema físico, ni mucho menos grave. Vamos a hacer unas pruebas y empezaremos a descartar opciones, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —le pregunté realmente preocupada.

Sabía perfectamente que el estrés podía provocar episodios de angustia, de desesperación y que eso hiciera que, en algún momento, llegase a perder incluso la respiración. Pero de eso a provocar que mis pulmones no funcionasen bien, había un paso gigantesco. No era normal, por mucho que ella quisiera hacerme creer que sí.

—Pues… Podrías tenerla—me dijo cambiando el tono de la conversación— Podrías marcharte de mí consulta y no dejar que nadie más te mire, y yo no tendría más remedio que dejarte ir. Pero como amigas que somos, mi consejo es que no lo hagas y me dejes ayudarte… ¿Me vas a dejar? —añadió y su tono de voz surtió efecto en mí, o tal vez fue escucharla decir que "éramos amigas" lo que hizo que se me escapase una estúpida y tímida sonrisa— Bien, así me gusta—recalcó sonriéndome. — ¿Tienes algo que hacer el jueves?

— ¿El jueves? Pues… No, no sé, ¿Por qué?

—Porque vamos a tener nuestra segunda cita.

— ¿Cita? —Balbuceé torpemente.

—Sí. Vamos a empezar con unas pruebas, ¿te parece?

— ¿Unas pruebas aquí, en la consulta? —le pregunté casi con la decepción regresando a mí. Era evidente que iba a verla muchas más veces en la consulta, porque a menos que fuese una excelencia en medicina, dudaba que tuviese la capacidad de diagnosticar mi problema de salud simplemente escuchándome la respiración, o haciéndome soplar en esa máquina, pero ser consciente de que iba a volver a pasar por aquel estado de nervios apenas tres días después, no es que me agradase demasiado.

—Claro, y si quieres después desayunamos juntas y… Nos ponemos un poco al día. Estoy segura de que tienes un montón de cosas para contarme.

—Bueno, intuyo que tú tienes más historia para contar.

—No creas. No he hecho otra cosa más que estudiar y trabajar para poder estar aquí sentada hoy—me respondió tratando de sonar divertida, algo que no solía dársele demasiado bien— Mi vida es bastante… Aburrida—añadió y sonreí por pura inercia— Aunque hoy tu visita ha cambiado un poco mi rutina.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

—No te imaginas cuánto. 12 horas de guardia, 8 horas de consultas, alguna que otra urgencia, una gastroenteritis aguda de un paciente que creía estar acatarrado, y que me ha obligado a ducharme en plena jornada laboral porque me ha vomitado encima… Créeme, Berry, verte ha sido una bendición, te lo aseguro.

—Vaya… Al menos mi incapacidad pulmonar sirve para algo— repliqué, pero traté de mantener la sonrisa para que entendiese que estaba bromeando—Supongo que ya se acaba la cita de hoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por hoy ya fue suficiente. Nos volveremos a ver el jueves, en la recepción te…—Hizo una pausa mientras me escrutaba— ¿Prefieres que te llamen por teléfono para indicarte bien la cita? Ya sabes, por eso de la privacidad y…

—Si, si mucho mejor si me llaman—le interrumpí siendo consciente de cómo estaba tratando de hacerme sentir lo mejor posible. — Prefiero que me llaméis por teléfono, estaré pendiente de él, aunque procura que la llamada sea por la tarde, por la mañana tengo que…

—Descansar—esa vez fue ella quien me interrumpió—Rachel, te voy a pedir que en estos días bajes un poco el ritmo y te tomes un descanso. Quiero que las pruebas salgan bien y para eso te necesito completamente tranquila, ¿entendido?

—Ya he descansado mucho, Quinn… Hace un mes estuve de vacaciones y ahora prácticamente tengo todas las tardes libres. Si descanso más me muero—Apuntillé y no le dejé excusa alguna para replicarme. Se limitó a sonreírme por el simple hecho de evitar que de nuevo la preocupación me acusara, o eso creí entender, y dejó que mis razones fueran perfectas para acabar con aquel encuentro de la mejor de las maneras. — Siento haber estado tan poco reticente, pero de veras no quiero que me malinterpretes—añadí dándole la razón acerca de su intuición.

—No te preocupes, ¿Ok? Es normal que tengas dudas, Berry. No todos los días te encuentras a una ex animadora con una bata blanca y su propia consulta, ¿verdad? —bromeó y esa vez sí sonreí sin contenerme. — Yo también soy consciente de que podría parecer más el guion de alguna película de bajo presupuesto. Te prometo que nada de aquella chica queda en mí, y si queda algo te aseguro que es lo bueno, si es que tenía algo bueno…

—Tenías muchas cosas buenas, Quinn, pero por alguna extraña razón no te gustaba mostrarlas a cualquiera. Y supongo que hacías bien. Es bueno cuidarse de lo que no conviene, y cuidar a quien merece la pena.

—Pues te doy toda la razón— me dijo tras dejar escapar un leve suspiro y plantar de nuevo la sonrisa tímida en su rostro— Tal vez por eso el doctor Jackson ha querido que vengas hasta mi consulta, para que me dejes cuidarte…

—Pues, tal vez sea así.

—¿Y bien? Rachel Barbra Berry—añadió alzando su mano e invitándome que la estrechara contra la mía— ¿Me vas a dejar que te cuide?

No le respondí. Simplemente la miré, acepté aquel pacto con su mano y asentí tragándome los nervios, sabiendo de antemano que, desde aquel instante, pasaría incluso noches sin dormir por el simple hecho de saber que iba a encontrarme con ella en situaciones que no me gustaban en absoluto, y dando por hecho que mi vida ya no volvería a ser la misma. Pero quien en su sano juicio iba a negarle a Quinn Fabray su ofrecimiento por ayudarte, por cuidarte, como bien había dicho.

Yo desde luego no. No iba a rechazar que Quinn me cuidase, mucho menos de la forma en la que se propuso hacerlo, aunque nuestras citas, a diferencia de los señores mayores que iban buscando su firma, apenas durasen 20 minutos.


	2. Capítulo 2

25 de abril 2019

¿Qué pasó con él?

"¿Necesitas ayuda con la ropa interior?"

En cualquier otra situación aquel ofrecimiento habría sido probablemente el principio de alguna divertida e interesante historia que contar, como algunas de las que ya había vivido. Debo admitir que la chica que me hizo tal propuesta entraba perfectamente en mi pirámide de gustos personales; era alta, no mucho, solo unos diez o quince centímetros más que yo, algo que a decir verdad no era demasiado descabellado contando con mi altura. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, aunque en aquel instante lo llevaba perfectamente atado en una coleta baja, y unos ojos enormes y bastante expresivos de un oscuro tan intenso que habría jurado que eran negros. Una sonrisa limpia y sencilla acompañaba su rostro, y algo muy peculiar que me distrajo varias veces, mi debilidad absoluta en gusto personal; Las manos.

No sabría cómo explicarlo sin dejar una evidente muestra de fetichismo por mi parte, pero juro que no tiene nada que ver con esas artes. Simplemente es que para una persona me atraiga, es indispensable que tenga el tipo de manos que me gustan.

Y no, no hablo de manos bonitas, de manos estéticas, cuidadas o con alguna cualidad concreta. No tengo un listado de características que deban cumplir las manos para que me gusten, simplemente me tienen que gustar. Y aquella chica cumplía con ese requisito por completo. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente para que su propuesta de ayuda sumada a sus bonitas manos no llegase a ningún puerto; el lugar. La hora. La circunstancia. El malestar.

Eran las 08:45 de la mañana, y a pesar de haber logrado dormir toda la noche sin que los nervios me jugasen una mala pasada, en aquel instante sentía como todo en mi cuerpo volvía a recuperar la misma sensación que dos días atrás me invadió. Estaba en el hospital, encerrada en una pequeña habitación en la que solo había un par de sillas y una camilla. Sobre ella reposaba un pantalón azul y una extraña camiseta, o top de rejilla que cumplía con todos los requisitos para hacerme pasar un mal momento. Y en la puerta, ella, la enfermera que días atrás se había apiadado de mi al verme esperando en la sala de espera, aguardando pacientemente a que me desnudase y me colocara aquella horrible vestimenta.

No fue agradable para mí la situación, no solo porque mi privacidad ya había quedado completamente revelada para la chica, sino porque no estaba allí quien yo esperaba que estuviese.

Quinn Fabray, o, mejor dicho, la doctora Smith.

Me habían informado de aquella cita el mismo día que abandoné la consulta de Quinn. A las 08:30 de la mañana de aquel jueves debía estar allí, con un desayuno frugal y liviano en el estómago y ropa deportiva. Ella me estaría esperando para realizar la que iba a ser una prueba de capacidad física, pero no estaba. Su lugar lo ocupaba la enfermera que me acompañó hasta aquella habitación, y que me escrutaba impaciente mientras yo buscaba cualquier excusa para disimular el malestar que me produjo la ausencia de Quinn.

—No se preocupe, puedo sola. Lo que necesito, si no es mucha molestia, es un poco de agua. ¿Le importa si…? —No me dejó acabar, y yo casi que lo preferí. La enfermera asintió rápidamente y me indicó con un "ahora mismo le traigo agua" que me iba a dejar al menos un par de minutos a solas. Algo que había empezado a necesitar con urgencia para no dejar que los nervios volvieran a aparecer en mi como la vez anterior.

Lo había logrado.

Salir de la consulta de Quinn y tratar de hacer mi vida normal no fue tarea fácil, pero fui capaz de pasar aquellos dos días de la mejor manera posible. Eso sí, omití en todo momento comentar con mi gente más cercana la surrealista situación que viví al encontrarme con la doctora Smith. Sobre todo, evité contárselo a Alex. Era especialista en bromear con cualquier situación, y lo que menos deseaba en aquel instante de mi vida era tener sus ocurrencias bombardeando mi cabeza.

Lo que sí hice fue revolver un poco mi pasado, justamente el que había compartido con Quinn, y durante aquellas 48 horas fueron varias las veces que caí en la tentación de rememorar viejos momentos de nuestro pasado. Álbumes de fotos del instituto, videos de nuestras competiciones de coros, el anuario que durante años estuvo dormido en una de mis estanterías.

No sé por qué lo hice, tampoco sé por qué regresar esa mirada al pasado me hizo templar los nervios durante aquellos días, en los que ni siquiera pensé en mi problema de salud. Y tampoco sé por qué ver fotografías y videos de la Quinn Fabray que yo había conocido, me hizo desear volver a encontrarme con su nueva versión. Quizás era curiosidad o tal vez era la añoranza, pero ese deseo extraño de verla de nuevo fue lo que hizo que llegara a aquella hora de la mañana completamente tranquila, con ganas incluso de entrar en un hospital. Algo inaudito en mí.

Lo que no iba a ayudarme en absoluto era la tensión que me abordó por no ser capaz de colocarme la dichosa camiseta. Probablemente fue porque volqué la frustración repentina en aquella acción, sumado a la imperiosa necesidad por evitar que la enfermera fuese testigo de ello, pero no había manera.

Me desprendí del sujetador y lo lancé directamente sobre la camilla, con la única intención de colocarme el top antes de que regresara la enfermera, pero algo en aquella prenda estaba mal, o tal vez en mi cabeza se había producido un cortocircuito, provocando una de las situaciones más absurdas y surrealistas de mi vida.

El brazo derecho por el cuello, la cabeza por el izquierdo, la espalda completamente tensa, y de nuevo la vuelta, del revés, del derecho, hacia arriba, hacia abajo. ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser colocarte un estúpido top? No fui la única que debió pensar aquello. Estaba justo tratando de no morir asfixiada por mi cintura cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, y no me dejó que recuperase ni el aire, ni la dignidad, cuando decidió abrirla sin siquiera recibir mi permiso.

Me giré lo más rápido que pude para evitar que la enfermera me viese en primer plano, y descubriera mi pecho completamente aprisionado por la costura que unía el costado de la camiseta, pero su voz me hizo casi perder el equilibrio.

Supuse que ella también estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, pero no por nervios, sino de risa.

— ¿Rachel? —murmuró y yo, mentalmente, maldije a todos los dioses habidos y por haber— ¿Puedo entrar? ¿Estás bien?

Era evidente que no lo estaba, y en vez de decirlo en voz alta me limité a mirarla con la vergüenza adueñándose de todos y cada uno de mis gestos.

No se río, por suerte, pero Quinn si se llevó la mano derecha a la cara al descubrir el completo desastre que estaba realizando.

Era ella, sí. Era Quinn quien debió estar para recibirme, no para encontrarme medio estrangulada por una camiseta.

No sé si dije algo, pero debió entender que mi situación si requería de su ayuda, bien por amistad o tal vez por vocación profesional, y no dudó en ayudarme a desenredar aquel desastre con la camiseta. Lo cierto es que no fue un alivio precisamente, a pesar de que al fin logré respirar tras la pequeña asfixia que me estaba auto provocando. Quinn no dudó en sacarme la camiseta por completo con una habilidad pasmosa, pero mi imagen, después del bochorno y desnuda de cintura hacia arriba, debió ser todo un poema a ojos de ella.

La vi titubear, y como su mirada trataba de esquivar mi cuerpo en todo momento.

—Te puedes reír si quieres—mascullé tratando de cubrirme el pecho—Pero tú tienes la culpa de lo que acaba de suceder aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si acabo de llegar— se excusó casi sin poder contener la sonrisa burlona.

—Precisamente por eso. Se supone que debías estar aquí cuando he llegado, y lo que me he encontrado es a una enfermera que ya sabe perfectamente que soy Rachel Berry, y que me ha puesto muy nerviosa…

— ¿Te ha puesto nerviosa? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Mirarme.

— ¿Mirarte? —repitió ya sonriendo.

— ¿Te parece poco? —añadí forzando un malestar que no era real. La pequeña decepción que me acusó al no encontrarme con ella nada más llegar, se esfumó justo en ese instante en el que la tenía frente a mí. Y fue en ese momento cuando realmente fui consciente de que estaba allí, y los nervios volvían a aparecer. Aunque por suerte más calmados. Era diferente, sobre todo al notar que ella no estaba todo lo firme que solía ser.

— ¿Te estaba mirando? Me la acabo de cruzar por el pasillo y me ha dicho que estabas aquí, vistiéndote… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues, no ha pasado nada más lo que acabas de ver, y lógicamente me he puesto nerviosa porque la enfermera estaba ahí plantada, donde estas tú ahora, y no me quitaba ojo de encima—volví a excusarme—Y ya sabes que mi intención no era precisamente que la gente supiese que estaba aquí.

—Rachel, solo es una enfermera… No es un paparazi, además la conozco y sé que es profesional. No puedes estar escondiéndote de todo el personal del hospital.

— ¿Y tú? —le recriminé— ¿No ibas a estar aquí esperándome a las 8:30? Si hubieses estado nada de esto habría pasado.

—Lo, lo siento… Tenía que reunirme con varios compañeros por un tema urgente, y bueno… —balbuceó tratando de recuperar la seriedad —La prueba está prevista para las 9, así que he llegado a tiempo. Aún faltan 10 minutos. —Añadió y yo seguía allí plantada, con los brazos cruzados protegiendo mi pecho, y con un barullo de pensamientos para tratar de salir airosa de la situación.

Me resultaba imposible, y Quinn tomó cartas en el asunto con su calma y buen hacer. Algo que sin duda no había perdido con el pasar de los años.

— ¿Me dejas que te ayude? —musitó alzando la dichosa camiseta entre sus manos y yo asentí sin más. —No eres la primera que tiene una lucha con esta prenda, yo una vez me la puse cuando estaba de prácticas, y a punto estuve de cortarla con un bisturí para poder quitármela.

No debí hacerlo. No debí dejarla que se acercase más aún y me ayudase.

Ver como gracias a ella me logré poner el estúpido top en apenas unos segundos, no hizo más que certificar más aún mi torpeza ante ella, o al menos así me sentí yo. Quinn por su parte no parecía tener en el pensamiento nada más que no fuese que el hacerme sentir bien de alguna forma, aunque fuese con excusas que tan solo serían convincentes con un niño pequeño. Y eso no me ayudaba demasiado — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has descansado estos dos días?

—Sí, sí, he descansado. Oye… ¿Para qué diablos me tengo que poner esto? Me dijeron que tenía que venir con ropa deportiva o lo suficientemente cómoda, y ahora hacéis que me desnude.

—Tranquila, necesito que te pongas ese top para poder conectarte al monitor— me respondió tras lanzarme una mirada que de nuevo me dejaba completamente expuesta ante ella. Seguía semidesnuda, porque la dichosa camiseta al ser de un tejido parecido a una red, no me protegía absolutamente de nada. Mi pecho seguía prácticamente al descubierto frente a ella. —El resto está bien, llevas deportivas y esos leggins, por lo que vas perfecta. Eso sí, te vas a colocar el jersey que traías encima, no quiero quedarme sin personal disponible cuando te vean pasear por el pasillo con ese estilo… No tenemos suficientes desfibriladores para todos.

¿Un halago?, pensé y no dudé en escrutar sus ojos, sus gestos para saber si estaba riéndose de mí, o realmente había optado por hacerme sentir bien regalándome aquella broma a modo de halago.

Si. Había sido un halago. Su media sonrisa sincera no trató de pasar desapercibida, simplemente apareció en su rostro con naturalidad.

—No es buena idea, ¿verdad? —agregué alargando la broma, forzándola a que continuase o se rindiera, como habría hecho en nuestra época estudiantil.

—No, no lo es. Ponte el jersey que traías para cubrirte y vamos… No podemos perder más tiempo—Sentenció. Y fue en ese instante cuando me percaté por completo de ella y su vestimenta. Los nervios y las excusas que trataba de armar en mi cabeza, no me habían dejado ser consciente de como Quinn me estaba mostrando una nueva imagen que yo desconocía por completo.

La anterior consulta me estuvo martirizando con la dichosa bata blanca que vestía para atender a los pacientes, y que era probablemente la mejor tarjeta de presentación para hacerme creer que era doctora, pero en aquel instante una nueva Quinn apareció ante mí. Una nueva Quinn que bien podría ser la protagonista de alguna de esas series de televisión basadas en los hospitales y sus trabajadores, que tanto gustan al resto de la población mundial, y que tan poco me gustaba a mí.

No. No llevaba bata, simplemente vestía uno de esos pijamas de un tono verdoso que suelen vestir los cirujanos, que realmente te certifican como trabajador de un hospital, y que tanta repulsa me provocaba. Porque, si poco cariño le tenía al color verde, tenerlo presente en aquellas circunstancias me gustaba aún menos.

No obstante, y muy a mi pesar, a Quinn le sentaba de maravilla hasta el más feo de los complementos, como siempre. Y digo a mi pesar porque aquel segundo encuentro con quien había sido mi antagonista, me trajo una nueva sensación que yo no esperaba ni por asomo que fuese a sucederme con ella.

Una pletismografía pulmonar.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era, ni de lo que tenía que hacer ni de si me iba a doler, pero dicho en voz de Quinn, y tras aquel primer alud de pensamientos surrealistas que me abordaron mientras me vestía de nuevo, ni siquiera me atreví a cuestionarla para que me lo explicase. Simplemente me dejé guiar por ella a través de los pasillos del hospital, y permití que el destino siguiera su curso en aquella mañana.

No me duró demasiado aquel limbo en el que instalé mi consciencia. Fue ver la pequeña y claustrofóbica habitación, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y de nuevo los nervios regresaron a mí.

Ni siquiera era una habitación, más bien era un cubículo, una cabina acristalada en el que solo cabía un pequeño taburete donde me senté, y una serie de tubos que atravesaban el cristal frontal quedando a la altura de mi cabeza. Supuse que la incertidumbre se veía perfectamente reflejada en mi cara, y Quinn no dudó en tratar de eliminar mis nervios de la mejor manera posible.

—No tienes que preocuparte —me dijo tomando asiento frente a mí, justo donde se situaba un monitor que estaba conectado a los diferentes tubos, fuera de la cabina por supuesto— ¿Recuerdas la prueba que hicimos el otro día?

— ¿La del espiro…Como sea que se llame?

—Esa misma—me respondió sonriente, dedicándome toda su atención, pero sin dejar de preparar lo que tuviese que preparar en el monitor. En ese instante yo ya podía oír los latidos de mi propio corazón. —Digamos que es lo mismo, pero esta vez no tienes que retener el aire en tus pulmones, simplemente tienes que respirar en el interior de esa mascara. ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Solo respirar?

—Sí, solo respirar—me repitió recuperando la media sonrisa. Tal vez mi pregunta debía sonar estúpida, pero dada la situación en la que me encontraba y con todas aquellas maquinas a mi alrededor, me resultó demasiado extraño que solo tuviese que respirar con normalidad. Y no, no estaba desacertada con mis dudas. —Solo… Solo hay algo diferente. Tienes que colocarte esta pinza en la nariz. Vas a tener que respirar por la boca.

No dije nada, pero supuse que mi mirada fue suficiente para darle a entender que sabía que aquello no iba a ser tan sencillo como me quería hacer creer. Quinn guardó la compostura tras entregarme las pequeñas pinzas y cerrar por completo la única puerta de la cabina, pero yo sabía que había algo más.

Y no. No estaba equivocada.

Sigo sin saber describir la sensación que me produjo la pequeña sorpresa que me aguardaba aquella prueba, y eso que era la primera de las dos que llevé a cabo aquel desastroso día. Solo logro acertar a compararlo con una situación que ni por asomo he vivido, pero que supongo que ha de ser así como se siente.

Un viaje al espacio, un astronauta en plena órbita desprendiéndose de su traje espacial. Es lo único que logro acertar a comparar. Apenas pasé 40 o 50 segundos respirando en el interior de la mascarilla, con las pinzas perfectamente bloqueando mi nariz, cuando de repente sentí que todo se detenía, que la tranquilidad con la que estaba respirando se convertía en un quiero y no puedo, y mi cuerpo empezaba a colapsar porque mi boca no hallaba aire con el que llenar mis pulmones. Era el vacío. Tanto que incluso empecé a hacer aspavientos para tratar de llamar la atención de Quinn, que parecía más preocupada por lo que veía en el monitor, que por mi situación. Por suerte no duró mucho, y todo volvió a la calma apenas unos segundos después. El aire regresó a mis pulmones y yo seguía completamente desconcertada, pero su voz me calmó. O al menos lo intentó.

Quinn se acercaba a un pequeño micrófono que salía del monitor y me hablaba a través de él, llegándome su voz al interior de la cabina como si de una radio se tratase.

—Calma, Rachel… He sido yo—me dijo, supongo que preocupada por mi gesto— Necesito que vuelvas a respirar con normalidad. No te asustes, ¿Ok?

No, no me asusté, simplemente estuve a punto de aporrear los cristales de la cabina varias veces, justo las ocasiones que volví a sentir la falta de oxígeno absoluto en mis pulmones.

Cuatro, para ser exactas. La primera apenas fueron unos segundos, pero la siguientes se me hicieron eternas, sobre todo porque siempre llegaba cuando menos lo esperaba, a pesar de saber que la jodida prueba trataba de eso. De cortarme la respiración, literalmente, y mantenerme a expensas de su voluntad.

Comprendí entonces el por qué no llegó a explicarme la verdadera naturaleza de la prueba al principio, porque de haberlo sabido ni siquiera sé si habría llegado a hacerla.

—Tranquila, ya hemos terminado— me dijo dedicándome una mirada llena de súplica, o eso quise creer. —Siento si lo has pasado un poco mal, pero no podía avisarte de que te ibas a quedar sin oxígeno así, de repente. Habrías estado preparada y la prueba no habría salido bien.

—Si tú lo dices—acerté a balbucear justo cuando ya se disponía a ayudarme a salir de la cabina. Y digo ayudarme porque Quinn no dudó en ofrecerme su mano una vez había abierto la puerta, para que pudiese salir de allí como si fuese toda una odisea para mí. Más tarde descubrí que no solo fue un acto de protocolo por su parte, sino más bien un gesto de precaución tras lo que había podido comprobar en los monitores.

Yo jamás supe que es lo que me estaba sucediendo en aquel instante, y tampoco quise saberlo si por culpa de su temor o precaución iba a regalarme momentos como aquel.

Quinn no solo me tomó de la mano para salir de la cabina, sino que también lo hizo durante el corto trayecto que recorrimos hacia la habitación en la que iba a realizar la siguiente prueba, y yo simplemente me dejé guiar.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Durante aquellos dos días en los que me dediqué a bucear en el pasado que habíamos compartido, pude recordar muchos momentos en los que me mostró su atención, incluso cariño. Quinn Fabray no solo había sido la antagonista de mi propia historia, sino que su personalidad fue evolucionando conforme la adolescencia se iba quedando atrás, y en los últimos días de instituto, su madurez, o tal vez la añoranza al ser conscientes que una etapa importante de nuestras vidas se acababa, hizo que nuestra relación fuese mucho más amena, y cercana. Me regaló consejos, algunos de ellos prácticamente cambiaron mi forma de afrontar la vida, y me ayudó en ocasiones en las que sentía que nadie podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que ella ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Que bajo ningún concepto seria consciente de todo lo que supuso en mi vida tenerla como compañera, por eso que se preocupase por mí, que fuese tan amable y protectora en aquel instante, no era algo que me disgustase precisamente. Todo lo contrario, me regalaba la oportunidad de afrontar mi problema de salud desde otra perspectiva y mucho más tranquila.

Eso sí, no por eso, no por aquella atención especial que me dedicaba ni el cuidado con el que empezó a tratarme, iba a escapar de vivir momentos que no me iban a traer nada bueno, ni a mi salud física, y ni mucho menos a la mental.

— ¿Es una broma? —le dije cuando descubrí lo que me tenía preparado para la segunda prueba del día. Habíamos recorrido apena metros de pasillo cuando me invitó a pasar a otra habitación, mucho más grande que la anterior y con una distribución que nada tenía que ver. No estaba sola. La misma enfermera que me atendió nada más llegar al hospital, y que por lo que pude comprobar se había olvidado de invitarme a un simple vaso de agua, estaba allí, inmersa en varias pantallas y completamente ajena a nuestra llegada. Frente a ella, en uno de los laterales de la habitación, una cinta de correr inmensa me esperaba pacientemente. Y supe que era a mí a quien esperaba porque nada más entrar y la descubrí, la mirada de Quinn seguía regalándome una extraña mezcla entre diversión y disculpa. —Ok, no es una broma.

—No, no lo es. Por algo te pedí que vinieses con ropa cómoda o deportiva.

—Ok. No será la primera vez que me suba a una cinta de correr, pero si me lo llegas a decir, pues habría venido más preparada para ello. Apenas he desayunado y hace ya dos horas—me excusé.

—Es que no necesitas prepararte para esto, Rachel— me dijo invitándome a colarme en el interior. Fue justo en ese instante cuando la enfermera nos miró y le indicó a Quinn que todo estaba preparado—No vas a hacer ningún sobreesfuerzo. Solo quiero ver cómo reacciona tu sistema respiratorio ante una práctica leve. Estoy convencida que puedes soportar 10 minutos a trote sin llegar a la fatiga.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? —le dije siendo consciente de como mi capacidad física había bajado a niveles pésimos durante las últimas semanas.

—Porque no hay más que verte—soltó y de nuevo volví a tener la intuición de que aquello era un halago hacia mi físico. Lo corroboró cuando la vi titubear unos segundos y trató de aclarar su sentencia— Te conozco, Rachel. Sé que te levantabas dos horas antes de ir al instituto para hacer ejercicio, y sé que no has dejado de hacerlo para seguir estando en forma…

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque todo el mundo que conoce a Rachel Berry lo sabe—replicó, y fue justo en ese instante cuando la enfermera confirmó lo que yo misma le había tratado de explicar en la otra habitación. Me miró, y lo hizo mostrando una curiosidad que yo ya había visto en otros ojos, en aquellos que alguna vez me reconocieron por la calle, o quienes me habían esperado en la puerta del teatro tras alguna función. Y Quinn lo percibió de igual forma y no permitió que la chica aumentase su dosis de fisgoneo.

Con una serenidad y educación pasmosa, le pidió que fuese a buscarle una serie de informes antes de empezar la prueba, dejándonos durante varios minutos a solas, y que aprovechase el mismo trayecto para traerme lo que yo misma le había pedido para deshacerme de ella; un vaso de agua.

Que Quinn recordase ese pequeño detalle no era solo una muestra de su atención, a juzgar por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, iba a ser toda una premonición.

—Es el momento de deshacerte del jersey—me indicó nada más ver como la enfermera abandonaba la habitación, y yo dudé. —Tranquila, necesito conectarte a los monitores y apuesto a que prefieres que lo haga yo, antes que ella.

Pues sí, sí que lo prefería, para ser honesta, pero fue alzarme el jersey y recordar que el dichoso top completamente transparente no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Y en esa tesitura, ni Quinn, ni la enfermera, ni nadie me iba a hacer sentir cómoda, mucho menos si me iba a dedicar a correr durante diez minutos sobre la cinta. Por suerte, mi temor quedó resuelto cuando la vi sacar de un pequeño armario colocado en la pared opuesta una blusa o camisa, o como quieran llamarla, que rápidamente me mostró con la intención de tranquilizarme. Algo que no iba a conseguir, a pesar de ser consciente de que iba a protegerme.

Y no lo iba a conseguir porque ella misma se encargó de aumentar mis pulsaciones de manera incomprensible.

Quinn no solo me mostró la blusa, sino que me invitó a acercarme a la cinta de correr y allí mismo, empezó a realizar una operación para la que yo no estaba preparada. De ahí mi nerviosismo.

Fueron sus manos, con delicadeza por supuesto, las que de una en una fue colocando a mi pecho y espalda una serie de parches a los que fue acoplando diferentes conectores y cables, que a su vez se conectaban directamente a un monitor. Y fue ese gesto, más el tenerla a escasos centímetros de mí mientras colocaba los artilugios, lo que me hizo entrar de nuevo en pánico. No por la prueba, sino por ella.

Tal vez notó como mi corazón volvía a tronar en mi pecho, probablemente lo habrían escuchado hasta en la recepción, y fue por eso por lo que trató de disuadirme con la conversación.

Ilusa.

—Oye… ¿Cómo están los chicos? ¿Has vuelto a tener contacto con ellos o…?

— ¿Lo chicos? No, no tengo contacto con nadie del instituto—Esgrimí desviando la mirada hacia los cables que ya empezaban a colgar de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Nadie?

—No, con nadie ¿Y tú?

—Solo con Santana y Britt.

—Era de suponer—mascullé y ella detuvo su maniobra para mirarme un tanto confusa. Yo seguía sin mirarla, pero podía notar sus ojos verdes clavados en mí. —Quiero decir, vosotras habéis sido amigas desde pequeñas, es lógico que mantengáis el contacto. ¿Cómo están? ¿Siguen juntas o…?

—Pues sí, siguen juntas—me replicó volviendo a su labor—Juntas y felizmente revueltas—añadió con algo de humor, pero a mí en aquel instante me importaba más bien poco que Santana y Brittany siguiesen su idilio amoroso después de tantos años. Lo único que me preocupaba era que terminase de colocarme aquellos parches y su cuerpo se separase del mío, dándome al menos un respiro para saber por qué diablos me sentía tan intimidada por su presencia. No lo iba a permitir, de hecho, Quinn no solo seguía allí, frente a mí, sino que también se iba a permitir el lujo de hacerme sentir mucho más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Aunque dudo que fuera consciente de ello.

Apenas se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, sabiendo que yo poco o nada iba a comentarle acerca de sus amigas, cuando decidió sacar la conversación.

— ¿Y de él sabes algo? —me preguntó con un tono de voz que rápidamente dio muestras de timidez, sabiendo que aquel tema seguía siendo complicado de tocar. Solo entonces acerté a alzar la mirada hacia ella y comprobé que realmente no quería molestarme con su pregunta, sino que simplemente sentía curiosidad.

Era uno de los temas pendientes entre nosotras dos.

Quinn Fabray no habría sido una antagonista perfecta, de no haber compartido conmigo aquella trama de nuestra historia, lógicamente. Existió un chico entre nosotras. Un chico que estaba a vueltas con ella y conmigo. Fue su novio, luego el mío, volvió con ella, y más tarde regresó a mi lado, justo cuando ya nos graduamos y emprendíamos una nueva vida lejos de nuestra ciudad de origen.

Por supuesto, esas idas y venidas de él entre las dos, no hizo más que provocar las continuas peleas que mantuvimos entre nosotras durante aquella época, y que nos convirtió a ojos de todos en enemigas públicas.

Y digo a ojos de todos porque yo jamás sentí que ella fuese mi enemiga. Realmente creía que estaba enamorada, y ese era el motivo principal por el que yo luchaba para estar con él. Pero ella no, ella no estaba enamorada de él, simplemente hacia lo que tenía que hacer, o creía que debía hacer, para seguir cumpliendo su rol de chica popular. No le bastaba con ser jodidamente hermosa, ni inteligente, ni tener un historial impecable ni ser una de las mejores animadoras del equipo de futbol, además tenía que ser la novia perfecta del chico perfecto y carismático del instituto.

Y no la culpo. Yo en su lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero la vida nos puso en diferentes posiciones, y quizás ahí me tocó ser a mí la discrepante de la historia, la pesada, la insoportable que no permitió que, en la noche de nuestro último baile de graduación, la chica popular y el guaperas del instituto no bailasen juntos ni se coronasen rey y reina de la promoción.

Los acontecimientos posteriores me hicieron comprender que no había sido más que un amor de juventud, y a ella también. Sobre todo, porque justo antes de nuestra despedida en la estación de tren, me dejó claro que bajo ningún concepto me guardaba rencor por ello. Es más, por aquellos días antes de mi marcha a Nueva York, fue ella quien me regaló los mejores consejos, y quien me avisó casi como si de una premonición fuera que mi futuro no iba a estar ligado al de él, y que no debía dejar que me influyese a la hora de conquistar mis sueños.

Por aquel entonces ni siquiera le presté atención, pensaba que simplemente estaba herida en su orgullo y solo pretendía hacerme dudar.

El tiempo le dio la razón.

Apenas unos meses después, aquel chico por el que ambas nos habíamos peleado hasta la saciedad, se esfumó de mi vida cumpliendo todas y cada una de las premoniciones que Quinn me había regalado.

Nuestros caminos no iban en la misma dirección, y yo no quise verlo hasta que sucedió.

Que estuviese en aquel instante preguntándome por él, entraba dentro de la lógica después de nuestro inesperado encuentro en el hospital, pero dadas las circunstancias a mí no me apetecía en absoluto tener que hablar de él. Así que procuré ser escueta.

—No. No tengo ni idea de donde está. —Repliqué procurando no darle importancia alguna—Lo último que supe de él es que se casó y tiene familia.

—¿Se casó? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa—mascullé y sus cejas se arquearon con un gesto de sorpresa—No es algo que me interese, la verdad.

—Ok. Perfecto—me dijo tratando de mantenerse firme. Tal vez estaba equivocada, pero en algún resquicio de su voz noté sobrevolar un te_ lo dije_ que la antigua Quinn Fabray me habría regalado sin dudarlo. Pero no era ella quien estaba allí junto a mí, sino la Doctora Smith, y su perfil profesional se mantuvo más presente que el orgullo adolescente que yo tanto detestaba de su personalidad. Además, la llegada de la enfermera hizo que la conversación quedase zanjada en aquel instante.

Una enfermera que llegaba con una pequeña botella de agua y una carpeta repleta de documentos que, a juzgar por la poca atención que le dedicó Quinn, no servía de mucho más que para el hándicap de hacerla salir de la sala durante aquellos minutos.

Jamás pensé que iba a agradecer la llegada de la chica, aunque ello suponía pasar por uno de los trances que más me avergüenzan de mi vida.

Yo lo asocio a la sensación que me provocó recibir ese par de halagos hacia mi cuerpo, y mi excelente forma física por parte de Quinn, porque de no haber sido así, jamás me habría expuesto tal y como lo hice en aquella mañana.

Varios minutos después, en los que tanto Quinn como la enfermera se dedicaron a preparar todo lo necesario para la prueba, me dispuse a llevarla a cabo mientras recibía los consejos de Quinn. Consejos que no llevé a cabo en ningún momento.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, ¿Me oyes? —me repetía tras comprobar uno a uno los cables que estaban conectados a mi cuerpo, esta vez perfectamente protegido por la blusa— No es una prueba de esfuerzo moderado, solo quiero que trotes con calma, que mantengas una respiración adecuada y que, si en algún momento te sientes mal, o muy cansada, te detengas. ¿Entendido?

Si, perfectamente entendido, pero cuanto más me pedía que fuese comedida, más tensión me provocaba y más necesidad por demostrarle que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse en ese sentido, que mi condición física a pesar de lo que me estaba sucediendo, era algo que destacar en mi físico.

Una estúpida ignorante, eso es lo que era.

Lo que recuerdo de aquella prueba fue ver como Quinn se colocaba en una habitación continua, detrás de un cristal desde donde ya me observaba la enfermera, y centraba su atención en diferentes pantallas de ordenador que reposaban sobre una mesa. Recuerdo una extraña sensación que empezó a recorrerme de pies a cabeza cuando ya mis pasos se habían convertido en una leve carrera, y que yo asocié a los días que llevaba sin practicar nada de deporte. También recuerdo como pasados los minutos, el hormigueo se adueñaba de todo mi cuerpo, absolutamente todo, y una serie de calambres empezaba a dificultar mi carrera. Lo último que recuerdo era su mirada aterrorizada a través del espejo, y mis pulmones cerrando a cal y canto cualquier atisbo de aire que entraba por mi nariz y boca.

Y de pronto, la oscuridad total.

Según el informe médico fueron 5 minutos y 43 segundos los que estuve inconsciente, según Quinn, una eternidad.

Lo que vi tras esa oscuridad absoluta, fue el techo de una habitación y varias caras desconocidas observándome preocupadas. Lo que sentí no fue más que total y absoluto desconcierto y un dolor punzante en mi mano izquierda, que, debido a la debilidad de mi cuerpo, apenas podía mover.

Sentía que me hundía, que mi cuerpo pesaba tanto que la camilla en la que me encontraba caería de bruces contra el suelo. Pero fue escuchar su voz y empecé a recuperar la cordura. Alguien dijo que estaba despertando, y fue entonces cuando pude reconocer su cara acercándose a mí, mirándome con un gesto que no pude más que asociarlo al miedo.

—Rachel… ¿Me oyes? Rachel, mírame— la escuché decir y mis ojos la buscaron a ella, para luego volver a sentir la ceguera que me produjo una luz que vino a parar directa a mis ojos. No soy capaz de describir lo que escuché durante aquellos largos minutos en la habitación, todo lo que sé, lo supe horas después, cuando ya había logrado recuperarme de aquel "síncope neuro cardiogénico" que sufrí, tal y como me explicó Quinn.

En palabras comunes, me había desmayado justo cuando estaba corriendo en la cinta, provocándome la caída más abrupta y peligrosa que había sufrido a lo largo de mi vida.

Por suerte yo no la recuerdo, pero a juzgar por el miedo que observé en el rostro de Quinn y los otros médicos que acudieron a ayudarme, habría sido monumental.

No, no debió ser plato de buen gusto presenciar mi desvanecimiento, saliendo despedida de la cinta con todos aquellos cables anclados en mi cuerpo, pero lo que más le preocupó fueron los casi seis minutos que estuve completamente inconsciente, con el pulso y la respiración debilitándose por momentos. De hecho, me mantuvo en aquella habitación por casi 3 horas más, observando y monitoreando cada reacción de mi cuerpo hasta que uno de sus compañeros le aseguró que todo estaba bien en mí, y que era absurdo mantenerme más tiempo en aquella situación.

Si por ella hubiera sido, no habría salido del hospital hasta no tener certeza de que mi enfermedad estaba totalmente erradicada. Y lo peor es que no salí de allí en perfecto estado. La caída me había provocado una dolorosa luxación en mi mano izquierda que me iba a convertir en la persona más torpe del planeta.

Fue observando la radiografía de mi mano con el gesto completamente desfigurado, cuando Quinn regresó a la habitación para darme la noticia de que podía regresar a mi casa. Aunque no lo hizo de muy buena gana.

A pesar de su preocupación y el cariño con el que me estuvo tratando cuando recuperé la consciencia, una actitud mucho más severa y seria se adueñó de ella en aquellos últimos momentos en los que estuve en el hospital.

Algo que a mí no me gustaba en absoluto, y que me hacía recordar a la verdadera Quinn Fabray de mi pasado.

—Esto es un desastre— dijo dejando caer la radiografía a los pies de mi cama— ¿Eres consciente de lo que podría haber pasado, Rachel?

—Te aseguro que no lo hice a consciencia. Hasta ahora, no soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo cuando me desmayo.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Ah no? Pues no lo parece.

—¿Piensas que me estoy riendo? Mírame, llevo toda la mañana aquí metida, con la mano destrozada… ¿Crees que me hace gracia?

—¿Y por qué diablos no me haces caso? Te dije que nada de esfuerzos, te dije que si notabas cansancio parases… ¿Qué pretendías? —soltó y no tuve más remedio que callar. Era absurdo replicarle por aquello cuando ella misma había estado monitoreando mis constantes vitales en todo momento. Ella conocía mi cuerpo mejor que yo en ese instante y sabía que me había esforzado más de lo que debía, y que no atendí a su petición en ningún momento. — ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Qué querías? ¿Sorprenderme con tu maravillosa capacidad física? —esgrimió, y ahí ya no pude controlarme.

—No quería sorprenderte. Solo quería hacer la estúpida prueba como debía hacerla.

—¿Llevándome la contraria?

—No, llevándote la contraria no. Quinn, llevo 20 años haciendo deporte, solo quería correr diez minutos como lo he hecho toda mi vida, demostrándome que no necesito una estúpida botella de oxígeno para correr durante diez minutos.

—Pues ya has visto que sí, que la necesitas—me replicó realmente enfadada, pero lo que más me afectó fue el contenido de aquella respuesta. Tenía toda la razón, y yo no quería bajo ningún concepto aceptarlo. Supuse que mi frustración se reflejó en mi cara, y tal vez fue eso lo que logró dulcificar su estado. – Rachel… ¿Te haces una idea del susto que me he llevado? ¿Te haces una idea de lo que he llegado a sentir cuando te he visto salir disparada de la cinta, y el tiempo que has estado inconsciente? Te aseguro que no.

Te conozco, y sé que tienes bastante orgullo, pero ahora no es momento de ser cabezota. Y si no lo haces por ti, te pido por favor que lo hagas por mí.

Me sorprendió, y muchísimo. Jamás pensé escuchar aquellas palabras de su parte, y lo cierto es que me conmovió lo suficiente para ser consciente de una nueva realidad. Tanto que me sentí culpable, mucho de hecho, y traté de tragarme ese orgullo que ella bien había mencionado. No era el momento de batirme en duelo con alguien que simplemente me quería ayudar, y más aun siendo ella.

En los años que compartimos de adolescencia jamás me pidió que hiciera algo exclusivamente por ella, y en aquel instante lo estaba haciendo solo por y para el bien de mi salud. No podía negarme a ello, no debía.

Bajé la cabeza a modo de afirmación a su petición, y fui testigo de otro gesto por su parte que no esperaba bajo ningún concepto. Quinn, tras acercarme el jersey y mi bolso a la cama, se detuvo unos instantes pensativa, mirándome sin más antes de volver a hablar. Yo no supe deducir que es lo que se pasaba por cabeza, pero a juzgar por su mirada, nada malo sin duda.

—Tenía pensamientos de invitarte a desayunar hoy, pero ya me es imposible, mejor lo dejamos para la siguiente cita, ¿Te parece?

—Claro, como quieras…

—Tengo que entrar en el quirófano con un compañero. Me ha pedido que esté presente y bueno, no puedo decir que no, de hecho, ya debería estar preparándome, aunque aún tengo unos minutos.

—Ok, pero no es necesario que me des explicaciones—le dije sin saber muy bien a donde pretendía llegar. De hecho, me sorprendió que recordase que habíamos hablado de desayunar juntas aquel día— Tampoco es hora de desayunar ya.

—Bueno, pero quería que lo tuvieses presente. Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a casa y descansar. Nada de ensayos, ni de teatro, ni mucho menos ejercicio físico, además sigue al pie de la letra los consejos que te ha dado el doctor Lowe sobre la mano, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

—Bien… De todos modos, quiero que tengas esto—murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras me tendía una tarjeta que había tenido entre sus manos durante toda la conversación. Yo no dije nada, simplemente tomé el papel entre mis manos y lo observé curiosa.

Supuse que mi gesto también debió sorprenderle. —Es mi teléfono personal, quiero que… Que me llames si te encuentras mal, o si necesitas algo sin importar la hora o el día, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Quieres que te llame a ti personalmente?

—Ahora en la recepción te van a confirmar varias citas para otras pruebas que quiero hacerte, pero no voy a estar yo presente, así que sí… Quiero que me llames si necesitas algo en estos días, al menos hasta que volvamos a vernos. ¿De acuerdo? —Insistió, y yo simplemente asentí.

Y no lo hice porque aquello me convenciera en absoluto. Quinn me había dejado claro que aquel número de teléfono que aparecía perfectamente escrito en la tarjeta era su número personal, pero yo debía usarlo siempre y cuando me encontrase mal o necesitase algo, evidentemente relacionado con mi enfermedad. En ningún momento me dijo que la llamase porque si, para desayunar juntas como me había dicho, o para hablar de nuestras cosas y ponernos al día. Tampoco dijo que ella me iba a llamar para asegurarse de mi estado. Aquel número de teléfono era única y exclusivamente para una ocasión determinada, y aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia yo me habría sentido realmente mal, en aquel instante no pude más que agradecer el gesto que tuvo, y quedarme como algo positivo la preocupación que parecía sentir por mí, y mi estado. —Bien, pues te veo en unos días…

—Claro. —Le dije sin saber muy bien cómo debía despedirme de ella en aquel instante. Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación mientras yo seguía allí, sentada en la cama y fue en ese momento cuando recordé que mi jersey y el resto de mi ropa interior seguían justo allí, a mi lado y no cubriendo mi cuerpo. Quise creer que fue la casualidad, pero en realidad debió ser mi reacción, o tal vez que Quinn esperaba que fuese yo quien acabase con aquel orgullo que seguía viendo en mí. Lo cierto es que aguantó estoicamente aquellos segundos en los que la duda y la vergüenza me hicieron pasar un mal trago. Por suerte, me armé de valor. —Quinn, me has dicho que te tienes que ir ya, pero… ¿Puedes antes ayudarme a vestirme? Dudo que pueda quitarme el estúpido top con la mano así—le pregunté sin siquiera atreverme a mirarla, pero el largo y pausado silencio que me regaló hizo que no tuviese más remedio que buscar su rostro. Un rostro que mostraba una media sonrisa satisfecha que me desconcertó por completo, y más tarde me hizo comprender que era justo lo que había estado pidiéndome al entregarme su número de teléfono. Que no dudase en llamarla si la necesitaba, y en aquel instante empecé a necesitarla como nunca lo había hecho.

—Por supuesto que te ayudo. Para eso estoy aquí.


	3. Capítulo 3

1 de mayo 2019

Petrificada

Las 9:45 de la mañana. De nuevo me hacía esperar.

Se suponía que aquella mañana yo no debía aguardar turno alguno. Mi cita con Quinn estaba estipulada para las 9;30 de la mañana, pero de nuevo, tal y como me sucedió las veces anteriores, mi doctora no me recibía a la hora exacta.

Tampoco es que me molestase demasiado, sobre todo porque en la sala de espera no había nadie más. Sin embargo, si empezaba a preocuparme que una profesional como debía ser ella no fuese puntual. Y me pregunté si era así con todos sus pacientes, o simplemente lo hacía conmigo por eso de "la confianza" que teníamos.

La enfermera que había estado presente en prácticamente todas las pruebas que me habían hecho, me pidió un poco de paciencia nada más llegar, y me dijo que la doctora estaba recibiendo a alguien importante y necesitaba que le diese esos minutos de espera. Yo por supuesto acepté. Una enfermera que respondía al nombre de Joane, y que se había convertido en mi propia guarda de seguridad de aquel hospital, no sé si por petición de Quinn, por deseo personal o simplemente porque era su obligación.

Lo cierto es que Joane dejó de convertirse en la chica que me miraba con curiosidad, para ser alguien que parecía conocer todas mis necesidades, y se esmeraba en suplirlas cada vez que coincidíamos. Algo que hizo que me mostrase más cercana y amable con ella. Lo que no había cambiado era mi preocupación por aquella nueva cita, aunque aquel día nada ni nadie me iba acribillar con agujas, o a obligarme a correr en una cinta.

Estaba preocupada porque habían pasado 7 días desde la última vez que acudí a su consulta, pero no así al hospital. Había estado allí por dos veces más para realizarme una serie de pruebas y análisis en los que Quinn no estuvo presente, según me dijeron porque había tenido que atender varios asuntos en Chicago. Así que aquella tercera cita era ya la quinta vez que acudía al hospital en prácticamente una semana y media, algo que jamás en mi vida había tenido que hacer. No obstante, aquel día se suponía que simplemente iba a recoger los resultados de las pruebas hechas, y supuse que recibiría el dichoso diagnóstico para mí ya grave problema de salud. Y eso era lo que me daba miedo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba sucediendo, ni tampoco había querido ponerle el adjetivo de _grave_, pero en aquellos días en los que no tuve la ocasión de encontrarme con Quinn, me sucedió algo que no solo me preocupó, sino que me empezó a asustar. Algo que no comenté con nadie más de aquel hospital, y que pretendía explicar a Quinn en aquella ocasión, o al menos lo intentaría. Siempre y cuando decidiera recibirme, claro.

Casi pasaban 20 minutos de la hora concreta cuando Joane volvió a pasar por la sala de espera, y no dudó en hacer lo que siempre había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, ésa vez tras asegurarse que la doctora no tenía constancia de mi presencia allí. Tardó medio segundo en reaccionar tras mi negativa y no dudó en llamar con cautela a la consulta. Yo la seguí por pura inercia, y esperé justo detrás de ella.

—Disculpe doctora, pero su paciente de las 09:30 está esperando—la escuché decir, y yo agradecí que evitara mencionar mi nombre. Aquel día no iba camuflada, pero tal vez sin lo llamativo de mi nombre a plena voz, podría pasar inadvertida para quien estuviese en la consulta con Quinn. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar indicándole que le permitiese un minuto más, pero la voz de un hombre interrumpió la breve conversación. Apenas escuché un _mejor te veo esta tarde con más calma_ y un _lo siento_ por parte de Quinn que me llamó la atención. Habían sido dos palabras, pero el tono de su voz delataba su estado de ánimo. Me bastó ver su cara para confirmar mis sospechas. Y no solo la de ella, también la del hombre que en ese instante se disponía a abandonar la consulta ante la mirada de disculpa de Joane, y la mía, completamente incrédula.

Me miró por un par de segundos antes de pasar junto a mí, pero fueron suficientes para crearme una sensación de inseguridad que ya nunca más me abandonaría, aunque no fuese consciente de ello.

Joane, amablemente, me invitó a entrar y yo le agradecí su atención con la sonrisa más sincera que pude mostrarle en ese instante, y un _gracias_ que se esfumó de mis labios nada más colarme en el interior. Quinn me recibía regalándose un breve masaje en su frente, y a continuación y tras mirarme, forzó una leve sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba para acercarse a mí, tal y como hizo la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Una sonrisa que lejos de alegrarme me alertó. Jamás en mi vida había visto a Quinn Fabray con ojeras, pero aquella mañana un par de ellas maquillaban sus ojos y hacían de su mirada un tanto triste, o tal vez apagada. Agotada.

Ella intentó disimularlo como pudo.

—Querida Berry—musitó segundos antes de acariciar mi brazo y me regalaba un beso en la mejilla que yo en absoluto esperaba. —Siento muchísimo haberte hecho esperar, he perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. —Me dijo mientras le sonreía a Joane para que nos dejase a solas.

—No, no te preocupes, Quinn. Tampoco he esperado mucho—me excusé y ella volvió a agradecerme las palabras con esa sonrisa resignada que no se esfumaba de sus labios.

—Vas a pensar que soy una impuntual—me dijo como si hubiese sido capaz de leer mis pensamientos desde la sala de espera— Pero están siendo unos días muy intensos, y bueno… Tenía unos asuntos importantes que atender. Que no digo que tú no seas importante ahora mismo, de hecho, eres mi paciente más importante, pero tengo varios frentes abiertos y…

—Vale, vale Quinn—la interrumpí completamente sorprendida. No solo era la primera vez que la veía con ojeras, también era la primera vez que la veía abarrotarse con sus propias palabras, algo bastante más típico en mí que en ella. —No te preocupes, de verdad. Está todo bien. Apenas he esperado 10 minutos, no es para tanto.

—Ya—esgrimió dejando escapar un suspiro, y bajó la mirada hasta detenerse en mi brazo, el cual seguía acariciando a modo de disculpa. — ¿Qué tal va la mano? —añadió mostrando de nuevo un halo de preocupación.

—Bien, apenas me duele, solo cuando hago algún movimiento brusco… Y procuro no hacer muchos así que todo bien.

—Ok— Me dijo el Doctor Lowe que no ibas a necesitar cirugía, así que mucho mejor. Ese tipo de lesiones necesita mucho tiempo de recuperación.

—Sí, lo sé y menos mal. El otro día me atendió él en la prueba y me dijo que estaba todo bien, que no me preocupase.

—Lo sé. ¿Y lo demás? —volvió a cuestionarme mientras me invitaba a tomar asiento. Ella hizo lo mismo tras la mesa— ¿Qué tal estos días? ¿Has descansado?

Imposible no mentirle en aquel instante, a pesar de que es algo que detestaba y que, de hecho, era precisamente por lo que estaba allí.

Si, sí que había descansado, pero me sucedió algo que a pesar de sentirme bien con el paso de las horas y tratar de quitarle importancia, no se me iba de la mente. Pero en aquel instante, con la imagen que me estaba mostrando completamente agotada, preferí omitirlo hasta nuevo aviso.

—Si, si todo bien. He descansado mucho—Dije evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Supongo que no te ha surgido ningún inconveniente, ¿verdad? Porque de ser así, me habrías llamado.

—No, no, todo bien.

—¿Sabes? No creas que no he estado acordándome de ti en todos estos días, de hecho, pensé en llamarte.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —le cuestioné tras regalarme unos segundos en silencio. No debía haberlo preguntado.

—Pues… Porque no tengo tu número—respondió y yo me sentí completamente avergonzada. Yo si tenía el de ella, y en el mismo instante en el que me lo dio debí haberle entregado el mío, pero supongo que en aquel instante aún con el shock de la caída y el malestar que sentía no fui consciente de ese pequeño detalle— Podría haber llamado aquí para que me lo diesen, pero luego pensé en lo que te preocupa tu privacidad y bueno… No habría sido buena idea que quien estuviese en la recepción tuviera acceso a tus datos personales.

Jaque mate.

De no haber sido por la intervención de Joana, que en ese instante llamaba a la puerta e interrumpía nuestra conversación, probablemente habría pasado mucha más vergüenza de la que ya estaba pasando. Y lo cierto es que no tenía motivos para ello.

Quinn se había mostrado amable y cercana conmigo, pero me dejó claro que el uso de su teléfono era exclusivamente para alguna emergencia, por si la necesitaba en algún instante, o eso llegué a entender. Y pensándolo fríamente, no veía necesario el intercambio de números por mi parte, porque ella tampoco se interesó en hacerse con el mío. Sin embargo, en aquel instante yo sentí que había cometido un fallo enorme al no caer en ese detalle, y Quinn probablemente había entendido que al igual que ella, mi intención no era más que la de tratarla como a mi doctora.

Pobre ilusa. Toda mi vida quise ser su amiga, tener una relación más cercana con ella, ¿cómo no iba a querer tenerla ahora después de tantos años sin saber de ella? Tenía mucho más interés en conocer a la Quinn Fabray doctora, sin duda.

—¿Que no están? —dijo Quinn recuperando la seriedad en su semblante. Joana negó. Acaba de informarle que los resultados de mis pruebas aún no estaban disponibles. — ¿Pero ¿cómo que no están? Esta mañana me avisaron nada más llegar que los tendría en unos minutos.

—Lo siento doctora, por lo visto han tenido problemas con el volcado de datos, no lo sé… Me han avisado desde el laboratorio.

Tal vez la repentina intervención de Joane me evitó que continuásemos con nuestra conversación sobre las llamadas, evitándome así sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía, pero lo que sucedió a continuación cambió radicalmente la templanza que había logrado mostrar. No la mía, por supuesto, sino la de Quinn.

Su gesto pasó de mostrar una mezcla entre seriedad y sorpresa, a presentarme el rostro más duro de cuantos había visto a lo largo de mi vida. Nunca, jamás presencié un cambio tan radical de estado, y fue entonces cuando descubrí que Quinn también tenía paciencia, y que la había perdido en ese instante.

Me miró por unos segundos mientras se disponía a llamar por teléfono, como disculpándose de antemano por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, y yo aguardé preocupada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Joane, tal vez adueñándose por completo de su papel de guarda protectora, se quedó tras de mí, junto a la puerta. Inmóvil y en silencio, tal y como yo quedé al presenciar aquella llamada.

No podría describir lo que dijo, no porque fuesen palabras mal sonantes, de hecho, no dijo absolutamente nada que pudiese ofender a quien estuviera recibiendo tal reprimenda, pero Quinn no dejó títere con cabeza tras aquella breve conversación en la que, supuse, solo hablaba ella.

No sé si fueron 30, 40 o tal vez 60 segundos lo que duró la llamada, pero si llego a ser quien estuviese detrás del auricular, me habría parecido toda una eternidad. Llegué incluso a temblar cuando cortó la llamada dejando caer el teléfono con tanta fuerza, que estaba convencida de que había terminado con su función para siempre.

Quinn resopló tras unos segundos en los que intentó recuperar la calma, y buscó la mirada de Joane, o eso intuí. La enfermera solo se disculpó y se ofreció a cualquier cosa que necesitase antes de volver a dejarnos a solas.

—Rachel—masculló tras escuchar como Joane cerraba la puerta y me miró— Lo siento. Siento mucho haberte hecho venir, pero ya has visto, los resultados no están aún…

—No sientas nada, Quinn. No te preocupes, está todo bien. No es necesario que te disculpes por algo que no está en tus manos—le dije en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

—Claro que lo siento, porque te he hecho venir hoy y al final, para nada…

—Bueno, para nada no. Verte siempre es un buen plan— solté casi sin pensar, y digo casi porque fui consciente de lo que decía justo cuando salía mi voz. Logré dibujar una débil sonrisa que me tranquilizó— Y te recuerdo que estoy obligada a descansar, por lo que salir de casa, aunque sea para venir aquí, suena tentador.

—Ya, claro… Es una alegría venir al hospital. —Repitió cerrando la carpeta que tenía frente a ella— Veo que sigues mintiendo fatal.

—No, en serio Quinn. No te sientas mal por mí, insisto. Tal vez tú si debieras estar descansando. No me lo tomes a mal, pero tienes cara de…

—Soy un despojo humano.

—No, no seas exagerada. Pero parece que estás cansada.

—Estoy muy cansada. En realidad, hoy no tendría que estar aquí, de ahí que no me haya podido controlar con los chicos del laboratorio. Tomé el vuelo desde Chicago a las 5 de la mañana y a las 8 estaba aquí. No solo has perdido el tiempo tú viniendo hasta acá, yo podría estar ya en mi casa, descansando.

—Vaya, pues ahora la que lo siente soy yo. Podrías haberme dado la cita otro día.

— ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué para mí no es un buen plan verte? —soltó pillándome completamente desprevenida. Supuse que mi gesto le debió parecer la mar de divertido, y Quinn esbozó al fin la sonrisa sincera que tanto se le resistía aquella mañana. —Vamos a hacer una cosa, —añadió sin dejarme responderle— Me han comentado que en una media hora es probable que estén los resultados, ¿Tienes algo que hacer o puedes esperar?

—Puedo esperar…

—Perfecto. ¿Has desayunado? —me dijo abandonando su asiento—Porque yo no he comido nada desde anoche y estoy a punto de desmayarme.

Si, sí que había desayunado, pero fue ver sus intenciones y no me importó en absoluto fingir que mi estomago podía aceptar otro desayuno aquel día. Quinn no dudó en invitarme a acompañarla y yo no podía negarme a tal situación, por mucho que odiase estar en el hospital.

Ni siquiera me hizo dudar, porque lejos de exponerme, Quinn optó por llevarme a la mismísima cafetería donde solo el personal del hospital podía entrar. Lugar en el que por primera vez sentí lo que era estar con alguien a quien todo el mundo conocía.

Nadie me prestó atención en aquella sala, ni cuando entramos ni cuando me invitó a tomar asiento en una de las mesas junto a uno de los dos enormes ventanales que iluminaban la estancia, y que permitían disfrutar de la tranquilidad de un enorme jardín que rodeaba el hospital.

A Quinn la saludaron desde médicos, trabajadores de la cafetería e incluso hasta uno de los chicos de la limpieza que ese instante realizaba su trabajo en la sala, haciéndome vivir una situación completamente nueva para mí.

El mundo al revés, pensé. Nadie en ese lugar se detuvo a mirarme por más de dos segundos, yo juraría que ni siquiera llegaron a reconocerme, sin embargo, Quinn parecía ser toda una eminencia en el hospital. Algo que además de sorprenderme, empezó a llenarme de orgullo.

Estuve pensando en ella, en todo lo que había cambiado en diez años mientras la observaba pedir nuestro desayuno en la barra de la cafetería. Y me perdí en ella, en como caminaba, como se comunicaba con sus compañeros, en sus gestos, en su cuidada imagen y como trataba de regalar una sonrisa con cada _gracias_ que dejaba escapar. Me perdí en los recuerdos y en el presente, y me perdí tanto que solo fui capaz de reaccionar cuando sus ojos me buscaron, y fui consciente de que mi mirada probablemente la estaba taladrando.

Vino hacia mi portando una bandeja con un par de cafés, el mío descafeinado por supuesto, un pequeño cuenco de frutas, varias rosquillas y su sonrisa.

—¿Estás incomoda? —fue lo primero que me dijo nada más tomar asiento, y yo me removí inquieta buscando la mejor respuesta.

—No, para nada. Todo lo contrario, nadie aquí parece tener idea de quién soy.

—¿Y por qué me mirabas tanto? —añadió y yo me quedé por algunos segundos a expensas de miles de pensamientos. Podría haberle dado muchas excusas, pero volví a caer en la misma que había repetido en todas y cada una de nuestras citas; seguía sin creerme que fuese real, y su sonrisa volvía a aparecer al escucharme, aunque esa vez más desenfadada y relajada. Si no hubiera sido por sus ojeras, juraría que incluso estaba encantada de haber madrugado después de viajar toda la noche para estar allí conmigo.

—Te miraba porque me sigue sorprendiendo verte en este ambiente.

—¿Sorprendiendo? Para bien, espero —me cuestionó con algo de humor, mientras me invitaba a tomar algunos de los deliciosos pasteles. —Se que no es muy sano, pero dicen que el azúcar te pone de buen humor, y si me voy a tener que pelear con los chicos del laboratorio, prefiero no ser un ogro.

—Bueno, no es algo que coma a diario, pero te lo agradezco… Yo también necesito un poco de azúcar, o mucha… Porque esto debe tener cantidades industriales. Si me ofreces esto a menudo y no me dejas hacer mi vida normal, vamos a tener un problema serio con mi representante.

—¿Vamos?

—Sí, vamos. Porque ahora mismo todo, absolutamente todo lo que le estoy rechazando, lo hago por prescripción médica… Y tú eres mi doctora. Así que, si tengo que estar todo el día descansando y me da por comer pasteles, la culpa va a ser también tuya, no solo mía.

—Menuda imagen se va a llevar de mi tu representante, pero no te pases. Solo te he invitado hoy a desayunar esto, pero ni por asomo voy a dejar que te atiborres a pasteles. Si no quiero que fumes ni bebas alcohol, está claro que tampoco voy a dejar que perjudiques tu salud con esto.

—¿Vas vigilar mi dieta también?

—Voy a vigilar lo que sea necesario hasta que sepa que te sucede. Entonces, y solo entonces, te daré opciones. —Me replicó con tanta rotundidad que dudé por unos segundos si estaba fingiendo una seriedad forzada, o realmente lo sentía así. Una leve sonrisa me confirmó lo primero.

— ¿Me darás opciones? Vaya, espero por mi bien que averigües pronto lo que me sucede. Me da la sensación de que voy a tener más limitaciones que privilegios.

—Pues no sé por qué piensas eso, de hecho, te pido ahora mismo que dejes de tener esas malas sensaciones. No te he pedido que hagas grandes esfuerzos, solo que descanses y por lo que me cuentas, todo ha ido bien en esta semana. Así que no deberías preocuparte. Porque está todo bien, ¿no?

No sé si fue mi gesto, aunque procuré que mi cara fuera lo más neutral posible, o tal vez fue porque Quinn tenía el don de leer la mente y no me lo había confesado. No era la primera vez que su tono de voz servía para cuestionarme así, como si no quisiera hacerlo, pero sabiendo bien que algo le estaba ocultando. Pero fue escuchar aquel _disfrutar_ y a mi mente regresó la idea primordial de por qué no la había llamado durante aquella semana, y había esperado a tenerla frente a frente para contarle que no, que no todo había estado tan bien como le hice creer. Que efectivamente le había omitido un detalle de mi estado de salud que supuse que no debía dejar pasar. Sobre todo, porque aún me provocaba congojo al recordarlo.

El asunto era como explicárselo sin desear que la tierra me tragase, pero a juzgar por cómo me cuestionó, supuse que ya me había delatado solita.

Apenas fueron unos segundos en silencio, pero fueron suficientes para que ella diese un sorbo de su café sin dejar de mirarme.

—Ocurre algo, ¿verdad? — me dijo justo cuando yo trataba de buscar las palabras exactas para empezar a confesar. —Rachel…

—Eh, no, bueno sí… Algo si sucede. Pero no estoy segura de que tenga que ver con esto que me pasa, o si…

—¿Qué ocurre? — me interrumpió. Supuse que siendo consciente de que iba a empezar a buscar veinte mil excusas antes de explicarle. Pero no era mi intención. Realmente quería contárselo, y por suerte mi mente fue rápida para encontrar el símil perfecto. Mi extraña relación con algunos sueños.

—Veras, sé que tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero no te enfades conmigo. Tal vez no tenga nada que ver con la enfermedad, sino con otra cosa. Pero la verdad es que me asustó bastante—comencé mientras ella dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y me prestaba toda su atención. Tuve que desviar mi mirada varias veces para poder poner en orden mis pensamientos— Hace años que sufro una extraña situación cuando duermo. No pasa siempre, pero es más habitual de lo que me gustaría, la verdad.

No sé si alguna vez te ha sucedido, pero a mí en ocasiones me pasa que creo estar despierta mientras duermo. Estoy en la cama y veo mi habitación, veo todo lo que me rodea y soy consciente de que estoy ahí, hasta que noto que hay algo o alguien cerca de mí.

—¿Algo o alguien?

—Si, Quinn. Yo estoy en la cama despierta y noto una presencia que de pronto me empieza a dar mucho miedo. No veo nada, pero si lo siento. Incluso a veces he notado como me tocaban en los brazos, o en la espalda—traté de explicar mientras observaba como el rostro de Quinn empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más serio—Es entonces cuando intento reaccionar, porque realmente siento mucho miedo, y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que no estoy despierta, sino que es un sueño. Que estoy soñando.

—Eres consciente de estar soñando.

—Así es.

—¿Y crees que eso está relacionado con lo que te sucede? Porque por lo que me estás explicando, yo apostaría que lo que vives se llama parálisis del sueño.

—No, no se trata de estar relacionado con lo que me sucede, verás… Si te cuento esto es para explicar lo que sentí. Cuando estoy soñando de esa forma, siento que mi cuerpo no se puede mover, que me quedo completamente paralizada y solo funciona mi cabeza. Entonces, al ser consciente de que estoy en un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, llego a la conclusión de que, para despertar, lo que tengo que hacer es intentar gritar o moverme bruscamente. Y funciona. Me cuesta, porque siento que no tengo voz y mi cuerpo no reacciona, pero lo intento con fuerzas y funciona. Me despierto completamente agitada, con escalofríos y con mucho miedo, aunque poco a poco se me va pasando.

—Está claro que es un episodio de parálisis del miedo. No es algo de lo que preocuparse, Rachel —Me dijo buscando mi tranquilidad. Pero yo no había terminado.

—La cuestión es que el otro día me sucedió exactamente eso, pero no estaba dormida. —le repliqué y su cejo se frunció confusa. —Estaba en la cama, despierta y de repente, sentí que no podía moverme, que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que mi mente pedía. Ni siquiera me salía la voz.

—¿Te quedaste paralizada?

—Sí. Completamente. Por unos minutos, u horas… No lo sé. Me quedé dormida con tal de no pensarlo.

—¿Qué? —me cuestionó y supe por su rostro que o le explicaba con todo lujo de detalles la situación, o aquella conversación no iba a acabar jamás. Así que me armé de valor, y dejé la vergüenza a un lado.

—Veras Quinn, yo ese día me quedé en casa y fueron a cenar unos amigos, ya sabes, porque te prometí que descansaría y en casa pues todo es más tranquilo. Al terminar la cena pues Alex decidió quedarse como hace muchas veces y bueno, ya sabes… Una cosa lleva a la otra y terminamos como siempre. La verdad es que yo no tenía mucha intención, pero Alex es bastante convincente y bueno…

—Tuviste relaciones—interrumpió mi breve silencio, buscando quizás que fuese más directa.

—Sí. Y fue justo ahí, o sea, después de tenerlas cuando tuve esa sensación. Estaba despierta, quería moverme y no podía.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que estabas teniendo relaciones y de pronto no te podías mover?

—No, no, o sea más o menos, pero fue todo después. Quiero decir, ya habíamos terminado. Alex estaba a mi lado y fue entonces cuando me sucedió. Quise moverme y no podía. Y Alex ni siquiera se dio cuenta, y yo tampoco le dije nada. Solo quería que aquella sensación se pasara, porque era como si mi cuerpo pesara tanto que me hundía en la cama y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Recordé lo que me sucede en los sueños esos, y simplemente cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida. Por la mañana cuando desperté estaba bien, podía moverme con total normalidad, de hecho, llegué a pensar que había sido todo fruto de mi imaginación. Y entonces no quise darle importancia, por eso no te llamé, pero conforme pasaban las horas me iba dando cuenta de que no era algo normal, que realmente me había sucedido eso y que tal vez fui una inconsciente por simplemente haberlo ignorado cuando me estaba pasando, y echarme a dormir como si eso fuese la solución a todo.

—Pues sí, fuiste una inconsciente. Y lo sigues siendo—me dijo con voz severa. El rostro de Quinn, lejos de mostrarse serio, me hizo entender que parecía estar enfadada conmigo.

—Te lo estoy contando—balbuceé como excusa a su acusación.

—Rachel, te hemos hecho muchas pruebas y muchas preguntas, y en ninguna de ellas me has dejado a entrever que tuvieses pareja y tuvieras relaciones.

—¿Qué? —pregunté completamente confusa— ¿Es eso importante?

—Pues sí, sí que lo es.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no tengo pareja—repliqué sin comprender hacia donde pretendía ir. Pero Quinn no estaba por la labor de dejarme hablar demasiado. Volvió la misma persona que minutos antes había gruñido a todo el laboratorio biológico del hospital, y lo hacía contra mi persona.

—Pues peor me lo pones—esgrimió completamente enfadada— Rachel, mantener relaciones es un detalle para tener muy en cuenta cuando estamos tratando una situación como la tuya, en primer lugar, porque el reposo que te pedí que tuvieses evidentemente no sirve para nada en esa situación. Y, en segundo lugar, porque existen muchos factores de riesgo para la salud con las pruebas que te he hecho si no tenemos en cuenta que tienes una vida sexual activa.

—Espera, espera… Creo que no me he explicado bien. Quinn, en primer lugar, yo no tengo pareja, mis relaciones son eventuales… Y cada vez menos, te lo aseguro. Segundo, no rompí en ningún momento tu petición de guardar reposo, te aseguro que si me sucedió eso no era por cansancio, precisamente.

—Rachel—volvió a interrumpirme— A lo mejor para ti no supone ningún esfuerzo, pero básicamente todos los sistemas de tu cuerpo están completamente activos en una situación como esa.

—Te aseguro que no—le repliqué y no pareció gustarle en absoluto que lo hiciera.

—Ok, ¿vienes a darme lecciones de anatomía? Porque te aseguro que tienes poco que hacer.

—Quinn—le susurré sintiendo como aquella conversación parecía convertirse más en una discusión, y temiendo porque las pocas personas que estaban en la cafetería pudiesen escucharnos. —No vengo a darte lecciones de nada. Te digo que esa noche no hice absolutamente nada… Simplemente me dejé hacer—solté esperando una reacción más comprensiva por parte, pero su rostro seguía siendo severo, casi molesto diría yo.

—Muy bien, tú ganas… Espero al menos que seas sensata y uses protección. — Me dijo sin perder el tono acusador, y fue entonces cuando la confusión se apoderó por completo de mí, dando lugar a la conversación más patética de cuantas habíamos tenido. — ¿No usas protección? —añadió al notar mi reacción.

—¿Para qué voy a usar protección? —me atreví a cuestionar. Su ceja izquierda arqueada mientras fingía dar un sorbo a su café, me alertó. Me venía otra reprimenda.

—Ok, veo que no recuerdas nada de las 200 clases de educación sexual que nos dieron en el instituto. Rachel, ¿me estás diciendo que no tienes pareja, que tus relaciones son esporádicas y ni siquiera usas protección? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso? No entiendo tu actitud… Me parece que hoy vas a aprovechar más el día en el hospital, te voy a mandar ahora mismo con la ginecóloga y vamos a asegurarnos tanto que no hay ningún tipo de enfermedad de transmisión sexual como tampoco embarazo a la vista.

— ¿Qué? Quinn, no estoy embarazada.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Hace cuánto que tuviste relaciones? ¿Dos, tres días?

— ¿Cómo no voy a estar segura, Quinn? Ya te he dicho que mis relaciones son eventuales, y siempre con Alex. ¿Cómo diablos me voy a quedar embarazada de Alex?

—Si no usas protección, créeme, existe un 99% de probabilidades. Te lo aseguro.

—Quinn—la interrumpí realmente sorprendida por su actitud, y sin ser consciente de que el fallo había sido mío al dar por hecho algo que ella no. —No me puedo quedar embarazada de Alex—le dije y fue entonces cuando vi la confusión reflejada en su rostro y supe de mi error—Es una chica.

Confieso que mi esperanza tras decirle aquello era recibir una sonrisa de tranquilidad o una carcajada por la estúpida confusión, pero su respuesta lejos de acabar con la tensión absurda que habíamos creado, me puso más en alerta. Tanto que incluso me preocupó. Aquella versión de Quinn no entraba dentro ni de su antiguo yo, ni mucho menos del presente que me estaba mostrando.

— ¿Una chica? —balbuceó tras un silencio en los que sus ojos vagaron por toda la sala, y que apenas se detuvieron un par de segundos en los míos. Desde ese instante, ya no volvió a mirarme a los ojos por más de lo que dura un pestañeo. — ¿Alex es una chica?

—Claro. Creía que lo sabias.

—¿Por qué tengo que saber yo que esa tal Alex es una chica?

—No, claro que no tienes por qué saberlo—me excusé—Tal vez yo haya dado por hecho que lo sabías. Siento, siento haberte confundido—añadí tratando de recibir de ella la misma respuesta, pero Quinn no estaba por la labor de cambiar su actitud. De hecho, fue a peor.

—Muy bien, ¿hay algo más que deba saber y que me tengas oculto?

—Eh, pues no… Quinn, yo no he querido ocultarte nada, solo…

—Ok—me interrumpió dejándome con la palabra en los labios— quiero que la ginecóloga te haga un pequeño estudio para descartar otro tipo de imprevisto.

— ¿Lo crees necesario? —esgrimí tratando de evitar que el enfado se adueñase también de mí.

—Sí, muy necesario—me respondió apartando con desgana la taza de café, y lanzando la mirada hacia la puerta, donde Joana ya se dirigía hacia nosotras. Yo apenas me di cuenta hasta que noté su presencia a mi lado. Seguía completamente inmersa en averiguar qué diablos le había pasado a Quinn para que cambiase tan drásticamente su actitud conmigo, y en evitar a toda costa que me contagiase el mal humor repentino. Las noticias que traía Joane no ayudaron demasiado en cambiar la situación. Los resultados de mis pruebas no iban a estar para aquel día, y Quinn recibió la información casi dando por hecho que ya lo sabía, y maldiciendo a regañadientes la ineptitud de los encargados del laboratorio. Lo que si le sirvió fue la presencia de la enfermera para llevar a cabo lo que justamente me había ordenado segundos antes, y fue a ella a quien le hizo saber que en aquella mañana me iba a acompañar a realizarme las pruebas con la ginecóloga. Como digo, Quinn no volvió a mirarme a los ojos en aquella cita, pero si me cuestionó por mi disponibilidad para atender a su petición, y yo no tuve más que aceptarla sin réplicas.

Primero, porque no tenía inconveniente alguno en hacerme las pruebas, segundo, porque necesitaba algún tiempo para tratar de entender qué diablos estaba pasando, y por qué Quinn me trataba de aquella forma. Y tercero, porque no me dio más opción aquel día que hacer lo que me estaba pidiendo.

De hecho, nuestro animado y azucarado desayuno acabó en aquel mismo instante. 30 minutos después estaba siendo atendida por una amable ginecóloga, y tras 10 minutos en esa consulta me volví a encontrar con Quinn en la recepción del hospital, ya sin su bata blanca y con el gesto más relajado. Aunque no así su actitud.

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedirte un taxi—me dijo acercándose a mí. Dadas las circunstancias, ni siquiera tenía claro si debía o no hablarle, así que simplemente le agradecí el detalle. — ¿Ha ido bien?

—Sí, todo bien.

—Ok. He estado hablando con laboratorio y tenía razón Joane, los resultados no estarán hoy. Así que cuando estén disponibles, te llamo y los vemos, ¿te parece? Es absurdo que te de una cita sin saber cuándo van a estar.

—Claro. Como quieras. Tienes mi número en el historial—le dije procurando evitar que la decepción se apoderase de mí. En cualquier otra circunstancia y con otra persona, jamás habría dudado en cuestionar su cambio de actitud hacia mí, pero con ella casi me era imposible hacerlo. Había algo que me retraía, y lo último que deseaba en aquel instante era recibir alguna reprimenda más por su parte. No solo no era agradable, sino que no me dejaba esa sensación de creer que lo hacía porque estuviese preocupada por mí. Era extraño, muy extraño, y muy decepcionante por llamarlo de alguna forma, el sentimiento que me había provocado. Todo lo que deseaba era regresar a mi casa y olvidarme de lo que había vivido en aquella mañana. Justo como hice cuando sentía que me quedaba petrificada en la cama; dormir y olvidar.

Quinn también parecía tener la misma necesidad que yo, y tras mi respuesta, se limitó a asentir y despedirse de mi con un simple _cuídate_ que me trajo de vuelta esa realidad de nuestro pasado que ya casi había logrado olvidar. Tres citas se habían tenido que dar entre nosotras para que volviese a aparecer la Quinn que menos me gustaba, la que más pánico me provocaba. Tres simples citas.


	4. Capítulo 4

3 de mayo 2019

Flashback

Las cuatro en punto.

Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos. Esperé justo a que fuesen las cuatro para llamar a la puerta, al 7b de la octava planta del 330 de Whitehall. A pesar del enorme pasillo que cubría aquella planta, no tardé demasiado en dar con la puerta blanca inmaculada a la que debía llamar, porque aunque todas las puertas eran iguales, aquella era la única que lucía con una pequeña placa dorada y el nombre de Dra. Quinn Smith grabado. La última del pasillo, de hecho.

No era ninguna sala de espera del hospital, tampoco alguna de las clínicas a las que me podían derivar para hacerme pruebas. Estaba justo en la dirección que me habían indicado a través de un mensaje de texto, a la hora pactada y 48 horas después de nuestra última cita en el hospital.

Supuestamente ya había recibido los resultados de mis pruebas, pero aquel viernes de mayo, yo no pude acudir a su consulta del hospital por la mañana, como había estado siendo lo habitual, y fue petición expresa de la doctora Smith la de recibirme en aquel lugar.

Si, la doctora Smith, porque por aquel entonces y después de haber sopesado mucho la situación que vivimos dos días antes, decidí que lo mejor era referirme a ella de tal manera. Como mi doctora, no como una antigua _amiga_ del instituto que había vuelto a aparecer en mi vida.

No merecíamos otra cosa después de lo que había sucedido, aunque yo seguía sin comprender muy bien que fue lo que llevó a cambiar su actitud de aquel modo. Tomé esa decisión muy a mi pesar.

Y es que no fue plato de buen gusto para mí el pasar aquellos dos días con la extraña sensación que me provocó. El no saber si había sido mi culpa, o simplemente era que Quinn seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la que no dudaba en hacerte sentir mal, como si fueras un error de la naturaleza cuando algo no iba como ella pretendía que fuese, o no actuabas como ella lo habría hecho. Pero las cosas si habían cambiado a pesar de ella, y la diferencia de aquellas personalidades tan contrastadas que me mostraba Quinn, era sin duda que ya no tenía la oponente frágil y dócil que se había encontrado en el instituto. El paso del tiempo a mí sí me había cambiado, y yo no estaba por la labor de pasarlo mal por motivos que estaban fuera del alcance de mis manos. Menos aun cuando tenía otros asuntos más graves que atender, como mi enfermedad.

Era el motivo principal que me llevó a presentarme frente aquella puerta y llamar justo cuando el reloj marcaba la hora indicada, sin saber qué diablos me iba a encontrar allí, y con la certeza de no volver a mostrarme vulnerable frente a ella.

Apenas tuve que golpear un par de veces la puerta cuando escuché unos pasos tras ella, y luego la celeridad con la que se abría la misma. Los labios fruncidos en un intento de sonrisa y sus ojos fijos en los míos me recibieron haciéndome dudar, pero aguanté estoicamente la situación.

—Puntual, como siempre—me dijo en lo que supuse era su intento de empezar bien aquella cita, y me invitó a pasar. Yo tan solo la saludé con un _buenas tardes, doctora_ que sonó extrañísimo no solo para mí, sino también para ella, que no pudo evitar arquear de nuevo su ceja izquierda. Lo siguiente que me dijo no consigo recordarlo. Fue entrar en la estancia y quedarme total y completamente sorprendida, ignorando por completo sus palabras de bienvenida, o lo que fuera que me dijese en aquellos segundos. De lo único que fui consciente es de que cerraba la puerta tras de mí, mientras mis ojos vagaban por toda la habitación o despacho.

No sabría describir si era clásico, nórdico, minimalista o de cualquier otra tendencia digna de la mejor revista de interiorismo, lo que si sentí nada más verlo fue la calidez, la sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad que brotaba de cada pared, de cada objeto que con gusto adornaba la estancia, y del enorme ventanal que justo detrás de la mesa principal, me permitía ver toda una panorámica del Rio Hudson, de Governors Island y la gran señora de la libertad alzando su llama al cielo.

Nueva York además de ser mi hogar durante muchos años era un lugar especial para mí, pero en aquel instante y tras contemplar aquellas vistas me pareció el mismísimo paraíso. Influyó también el hecho de que por primera vez después del largo invierno, amanecía siendo un maravilloso día primaveral. Casi de película.

Los rayos del sol se colaban tímidamente e iban a detenerse sobre la impoluta mesa de escritorio, donde varias carpetas y el ordenador reposaban en calma. A su alrededor, estanterías con decenas de libros, algunas plantas estratégicamente situadas y cuadros. Pude distinguir un par de ellos en mi breve escrutinio, pero no llegué a distinguir si eran o no obras reconocidas, sin embargo, si fui consciente de una hilera de diplomas que hicieron que mis piernas temblasen, y ni siquiera me había detenido a leerlos. Su voz, esta vez haciéndose más audible, me sacó del breve embelesamiento.

—Puedes sentarte, ¿quieres tomar algo? —añadió justo cuando separaba una de las sillas que flanqueaban su mesa, y me invitaba a tomar asiento. Yo lo hice por pura inercia, colocando el bolso sobre mis rodillas y tratando de no volver a perderme en la placidez del lugar. Negué agradeciéndole la invitación y simplemente esperé a que ocupase su lugar.

No era típico en mi actuar de aquella forma, pero dadas las circunstancias, me vi en la obligación de hacerlo. Tras el primer contacto con ella aquel día supe que había tomado la opción correcta, o eso creí. Solo quería que me explicara que es lo que me estaba sucediendo y que me diese algún remedio para revertir la enfermedad. Una enfermedad que en esos dos días parecía haberse reforzado en mi cuerpo, y en mi estado anímico. Una enfermedad a la que Quinn le iba a dar nombre en esa misma tarde.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó tras ordenar una carpeta que permanecía sobre la mesa. —Siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, pero no quería dejarlo pasar más tiempo.

—Sí, yo también necesito saber ya que me sucede. No podía cambiar mi cita de esta mañana, así que quien lo siente soy yo por hacerte trabajar cuando no te corresponde.

—No te preocupes por eso. No me has dicho como estás, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Has tenido algún problema en estos días?

—No, bueno… Igual estoy más cansada de lo habitual, pero nada destacable. Es lo que vengo sintiendo desde hace ya semanas.

—Y respecto a lo que te sucedió ¿Has vuelto a…?

—No. Si te refieres a lo de quedarme petrificada, no. Lo que sí estoy notando es que me cuesta más realizar algunos movimientos, pero no sé si tiene algo que ver con la enfermedad o son los nervios.

—¿Los brazos?—me cuestionó interrumpiéndome—¿Te cuesta hacer movimientos con los brazos?

—Sí, algo así… Y en el cuello, he notado incluso que me cuesta tragar cuando estoy comiendo.

—Me lo temía—dijo lanzando la mirada hacia uno de los papeles que había sacado de la carpeta. No hizo falta que la cuestionase con palabras—Rachel, me temo que estamos ante una miopatía inflamatoria, más concretamente una polimiositis. —Añadió esperando una reacción por mi parte, o al menos que la interrogase, pero las palabras que ella esperaba no llegaron a salir de mí. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, y a juzgar por su gesto supe que no eran buenas noticias, pero la presión que sentí en el pecho y la congoja a punto de hacerme arrojar las primeras lágrimas, detuvieron el más mínimo intento por mi parte de seguirle la conversación. Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar y lo hice soltando la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente, y que era lo único que me sonaba de aquella enfermedad que me había nombrado.

—¿Polio?— solté sin más y Quinn rápidamente empezó a negar. —¿Es polio?—insistí.

—No, no, Rachel, tranquila. He dicho polimiositis, nada que ver con poliomielitis, que es a lo que tú te refieres. No es lo mismo, aunque suenen parecido. ¿Entiendes?

No, no lo entendía y Quinn pareció percibirlo, porque desde ese mismo instante yo no volví a mencionar palabra alguna, pero mi gesto si debió ser lo suficientemente descriptivo de mi estado. No dudó en calmarme como mejor creía hacerlo. Y digo creía porque a mí en aquel instante lo único que me habría ayudado a no colapsar era un abrazo. —Escúchame, no te voy a negar que estamos ante algo serio, pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. La polimiositis es una enfermedad que tiene tratamiento, y con él podrás seguir haciendo tu vida normal como hasta ahora. —Dijo y yo me quedé completamente absorta en su rostro, en sus ojos mientras sus labios dejaban escapar palabras como sistema autoinmunitario, deficiencia respiratoria, miocarditis, enfermedad pulmonar, fisioterapia, y mil y una más que no quise siquiera escuchar. No me importaba nada de aquello. Ser consciente de que lo que me estaba sucediendo era realmente grave me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. — El único problema es que no podemos tener constancia de si en tu caso es degenerativa, porque no tenemos un historial clínico de tus padres biológicos, y dudo que podamos encontrarlos, ¿verdad? —la escuché decir devolviéndome a la realidad— Pero también existe la posibilidad de que sea por un proceso vírico, y eso si lo podemos averiguar y hará que el tratamiento sea más específico. ¿Entiendes? ¿Rachel?

—No voy a poder volver a cantar, ¿verdad? —No sé si fue mi voz, mi gesto o tal vez la cuestión en sí, pero en ese mismo instante Quinn abandonó su asiento tras la mesa, e hizo lo que más estaba necesitando. Se sentó justo a mi lado, en la otra silla que quedaba libre, y sujetó mi mano derecha para regalarme una breve pero reconfortante caricia. Me miró con dulzura, como nunca antes me había mirado, y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa que desatascó por completo mi mente y me ayudó a volver en sí.

—Vas a poder cantar, actuar, salir, divertirte… Todo, Rachel. ¿Me oyes? No te asustes, sé que todo lo que te he dicho puede sonar a algo realmente grave, pero son solo tecnicismos y es mi obligación como médico explicártelo así. He estado hablando con el doctor Jackson, entre los dos hemos llegado a la conclusión de la enfermedad y ha sido él precisamente quien me ha pedido que te lo explique así. Me ha dicho que te gusta saber todo de primera mano, y me parece bien que te intereses de esa forma. Pero en esta ocasión, no tienes que asustarte.

—Ya, claro.

—Lo digo en serio, no estoy tratando de convencerte de algo que no creo firmemente. Mira, he tratado muchísimos casos a lo largo de mi vida como médico, y si te estoy diciendo que lo que te sucede a ti no te va a perjudicar en el futuro, tienes que confiar en mí. Te prometo que vas a volver a subirte a un escenario. —Me dijo sin dejar de apretar mi mano entre las suyas, regalándome una calidez que, a falta de un abrazo, me calmó más de lo que esperaba.

—Eso será si vuelven a contar conmigo para una obra.

—¿Y por qué no iban a querer contar contigo? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto. Solo el doctor Jackson y yo lo sabemos, y así puede seguir siendo hasta que estés recuperada.

—No, no se trata de eso. Se trata de que hoy precisamente he tenido una reunión con los productores y el director de la obra que estaba ensayando, y después de explicarles que voy a tener que descansar más de lo que esperaba, me han dicho que van a contratar a una nueva actriz para que me sustituya.

—Bueno, pero eso no es una mala noticia. Es lógico que tengan a alguien de reserva…

—No, no es alguien de reserva. Van a prescindir de mí, y no es una buena noticia que hagan eso.

—Prohibido ser pesimista—me interrumpió—Mira Rachel, te estoy afirmando que podrás volver a tener una vida normal, pero hasta que eso suceda te vamos a obligar a descansar mucho, a mantener reposo y cuidarte mucho más de lo que ya me consta que haces, y subirte a un escenario a ensayar cada día no es lo más recomendado para recuperarte. Así que tienes que centrarte en eso, en tomarte un tiempo para recuperarte. Lo demás, todo lo que sea relacionado con el trabajo lo veras más adelante. Además, estoy convencida de que puedes permitirte pasar unos meses de relax… La prensa dice que vives en una casa de dos millones de dólares—añadió dibujando una leve sonrisa, pero para mí no había sitio para bromas en ese instante—Si puedes permitirte eso, puedes estar de vacaciones todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—La prensa dice muchas cosas, pero no todas son ciertas.

—Ya… Pero puedes permitirte esas vacaciones, ¿verdad? —insistió un poco más seria, siendo consciente de que su sarcástico sentido del humor no iba a servir de mucho.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—No.

—Pues ya está. No me queda otra. ¿Cuándo empezaría el tratamiento? — Le pregunté y Quinn eliminó la sonrisa de su rostro por completo al tiempo que dejaba de sostener mi mano—Porque me has dicho que hay tratamiento, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que sí. Probablemente empieces el lunes, pero… Eso depende de ti, y de tu decisión.

—¿De mí? Eres tú mi doctora, supongo que eso es algo que debes decidir tú, ¿no?

—Eh, bueno. Aquí surge un pequeño problema. Verás, la enfermedad que estamos tratando no algo de mi especialidad, de hecho, cuando me llegaron los resultados tuve que consultarlo con el doctor Jackson, como ya te he dicho. Y él me ha informado que tu caso debería pasar de nuevo a su equipo. Algo normal.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú no vas a seguir tratándome?

—Depende de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Le comuniqué al doctor que me gustaría seguir estando al frente de tu tratamiento, pero no es algo que esté en mis manos. Solo tú puedes decidir si quieres que yo siga contigo o sea él quien se haga cargo del tratamiento. —Explicó y las dudas volvieron a inundarme. Pero no eran dudas personales, no era decidir si quería que Quinn siguiese estando o no en mi vida de aquella manera, no eran dudas por falta de confianza en ella y su trabajo, en ningún momento se me pasó aquello por la cabeza. Las dudas eran dirigidas hacia ella, por no tener la certeza de saber si ella realmente quería seguir tratándome, o por el contrario lo hacía porque no le quedaba otra opción.

Traté de buscar algún resquicio de confianza o deseo por hacerlo en su gesto, pero su mirada era completamente firme, la de una profesional sin duda. —No es necesario que lo decidas ahora—me dijo al tiempo que el sonido de un teléfono nos interrumpía desde el otro lado de la estancia, tras una puerta que aparecía a la izquierda y de la que yo ni siquiera me había percatado hasta ese instante. —Tengo que atender esa llamada, vuelvo en unos minutos, ¿Ok? —me dijo sin ser consciente de que yo aún seguía tratando de asimilar aquella elección que me había ofrecido así, de repente.

Fue mi salvación. No tenía ni idea de quien estaba llamando, tampoco sabía de donde procedía concretamente ni qué había tras aquella puerta por la que se perdió Quinn, pero fue mi total y absoluta salvación. Literalmente.

De no haber sido por aquella interrupción, no me habría tomado aquellos minutos en intentar organizar y asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en aquella cita. No solo por la cuestión de Quinn acerca de seguir tratándome, lo que más me preocupaba era el diagnóstico que me acababa de confirmar.

Solo cuando te lo dicen con nombre y apellido, cuando te confirman con pruebas que algo no va bien en tu cuerpo, es cuando eres consciente de que realmente estás enferma, aunque ya lo supiese de antemano. Es en ese instante en el que lees el nombre en un simple papel, cuando todo a tu alrededor deja de tener importancia y las cosas pequeñas se hacen especialmente importantes.

Recuerdo que el primer pensamiento claro que apareció por mi mente en aquel instante fue el deseo de que mis padres estuviesen ahí para abrazarme, o que Alex me llamase en ese momento para simplemente dejarme escuchar su voz. Pero eso no sucedió, porque aquel día yo acudí a la cita sin avisar a Alex, y tampoco lo sabían mis padres, que eran completamente ajenos a lo que me estaba sucediendo. Lo único que me podía otorgar esa calidez reconfortante era precisamente el lugar en el que me encontraba. El ambiente cálido y sereno del despacho me regalaba algo de calma, y la luz del sol colándose por el ventanal me obligó a abandonar mi asiento y observar desde aquella privilegiada posición, como Nueva York no se detenía nunca, y quienes lográbamos el movimiento en sus calles, en su rio, en sus edificios, no éramos más que hormigas que ignoraban que sus vidas dependían de algo, o alguien.

El nombre de Quinn F. Smith en uno de los diplomas que colgaban justo al lado del ventanal me hizo comprender que yo había empezado a depender de ella. Que mi futuro profesional y los sueños por los que tanto luché para cumplir como había cumplido, se veían irremediablemente estrujados como una bola de papel entre sus manos, y solo ella podía volver a ordenarlos.

Me prometió que lo que me estaba sucediendo no iba a poner en riesgo mi vida, y yo le creí porque me era imposible no creerla si sus ojos me hablaban como me habló. Pero ver todos aquellos diplomas, esa vez con más detalle, me hizo comprender que no tenía nada de lo que temer. Era imposible enumerar todas y cada una de las capacidades que Quinn había ido adquiriendo en sus años de preparación y que se veían reflejadas en los títulos que colgaban de su pared, pero hubo uno que realmente me llamó la atención. Se trataba de un premio, un agradecimiento en el que se reflejaba que había participado en la investigación sobre un tratamiento para la Leucemia infantil. Y a mí me temblaron las piernas con solo leerlo, y me maldije por haber permitido que, durante nuestra primera cita, tuviese alguna mínima duda sobre su capacidad.

Pero no iba a ser lo único que me hiciera temblar en aquella revisión tan minuciosa que llevé a cabo, también lo iba a provocar una imagen que al igual que la puerta, había pasado desapercibida para mí, hasta en ese mismo instante en el que pude estar en esa posición, justo detrás de la mesa de escritorio.

Un marco con una fotografía era lo único personal que parecía tener Quinn sobre la mesa, entre algunas carpetas, el ordenador y una agenda. Una fotografía en la que aparecían tres personas; Quinn, un chico que no debía contar con más d años y junto a ellos, llevando a cabo lo que parecía ser un abrazo conjunto, un hombre que me resultó extrañamente familiar. Los tres con enormes sonrisas dibujando sus rostros, y un brillo en los ojos que me eclipsó por completo. Sobre todo, la sonrisa de Quinn, completamente espectacular.

Era una imagen totalmente familiar, y eso me descentró durante algunos segundos y me hizo confirmar lo que los diplomas habían estado avisándome en aquella inspección; no conocía en absoluto la vida de Quinn. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía más allá del hospital y de nuestras citas médicas. Y fue el volver a tener esa sensación de desconocimiento absoluto de su vida, lo que hizo que no me diese cuenta de su regreso al despacho hasta que la puerta ya estaba completamente abierta y me descubría allí, de pie junto a su escritorio.

Disimular habría sido estúpido, así que opté por darle normalidad a mi curiosidad.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, —me dijo mientras yo trataba de sonreírle con naturalidad—¿Estás bien? —añadió tal vez sorprendida por mi actitud.

—Sí, si… Es impresionante esto, Quinn—le dije señalando hacia el ventanal. —No he podido evitar la tentación de mirar. Llevo años viviendo en Nueva York y nunca había tenido estas vistas de Manhattan.

—Pensé lo mismo cuando llegué. De hecho, era uno de los motivos por el que decidí tener el despacho aquí. —Me replicó acercándose al escritorio un tanto extrañada tal vez por mi cambio de actitud, y fue entonces cuando me fijé en ella, en su vestimenta y en como a diferencia de nuestra última cita en el hospital, sus ojeras habían desaparecido por completo y volvía a mostrar esa belleza natural que tanto la caracterizaba. Mi estúpido interés en querer tratarla como a una doctora más me había obligado a intentar mantener la distancia de aquella manera, a mirarla sin verla. Pero la sonrisa que mostraba en la fotografía cambió por completo mi actitud, y ella se percató. —¿Estás bien de verdad? —me insistió y yo asentí. Abandoné mi posición junto al escritorio, evitando que mis ojos volvieran a posarse sobre la fotografía, y regresé junto al ventanal. Ella imitó mi gesto y fue a colocarse junto a mí, pero siempre guardando la distancia. —Es un poco presuntuoso, pero es bastante relajante observar la ciudad desde aquí. Sobre todo, el rio.

—Pues sí. Es espectacular. Lo que me hace entender que realmente has debido de trabajar mucho y muy duro para llegar hasta dónde estás.

—No te voy a negar que he trabajado mucho para tener esto, pero la verdad es que he tenido la suerte de tener muy buenos mentores que han apostado por mí y han hecho que no desista. He estado a punto de tirar la toalla muchas veces a lo largo de mi carrera, y trabajando más aún.

—Pero al final todo tiene su recompensa, y este lugar es una bastante buena.

—Lo es, pero si te soy sincera, no me tomo esto como una recompensa. Te aseguro que cuando te dedicas a la medicina, en lo último que piensas es en tener una gran casa o un gran coche. Si estoy aquí, teniendo estas vistas detrás de mi mesa de trabajo, es porque necesitaba tenerlas para poder seguir adelante. En la universidad no levantaba la vista de los libros, en el hospital no puedo apartarla de los pacientes y en Nueva York, por muy hermosa que sea, me es imposible respirar cuando camino por sus calles.

—Mucho mejor desde aquí arriba—le dije entendiendo perfectamente su alegato. Nueva York era la ciudad de las oportunidades, el sueño de todo aquel que quiere triunfar en su vida y ser libre. Porque si, porque era, es y será siempre la ciudad de la libertad, pero sus demonios son gigantes. Sus calles abarrotadas, los miles de coches, el ruido, las luces, la ciudad que nunca duerme, sus edificios mastodónticos que apenas te dejan ver el cielo y que acortan tu respiración, que aprisionan el pecho de quienes se sienten indefensos bajo toneladas y toneladas de cemento. Vivir en Nueva York era a la vez bendición y maldición, y Quinn parecía haber encontrado el equilibrio perfecto para quedarse allí.

—Por ahora, sí. Mucho mejor desde aquí.

—¿Por ahora? ¿No es tu lugar definitivo?

—Espero que no. Desde aquí también se sufre vértigo.

—¿Y a donde te marcharías?

—Eso… Eso ahora no es lo importante—me dijo dibujando una leve sonrisa— Ahora lo importante está única y exclusivamente en ti. Sé que te he dicho que no tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo sobre…

— ¿Tú quieres seguir tratándome? —la interrumpí siendo consciente de cuáles eran sus intenciones, y sus ojos me buscaron rápidamente. Su ceja izquierda alzada me puso en alerta, casi como si se hubiese ofendido por mi cuestión. —No quiero ser un compromiso para ti.

—¿Un compromiso? —replico demostrándome que tenía razón, y se había sentido ofendida por mi sugerencia. —¿Realmente crees que para mí es un compromiso llevar tu tratamiento?

—No sé si compromiso es la palabra adecuada—le dije tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos— Pero no quiero que esto se convierta en una pesadilla para ti. Quinn, es evidente que nuestras vidas no son lo que eran, y que las dos hemos cambiado mucho a lo largo de estos años. Yo no soy más la chica que tenías enfrente en el instituto.

—Eso es algo más que evidente, y lógico. ¿Pero por qué me hablas de eso? ¿En qué influye en que yo quiera o no tratarte como doctora?

—Pues…Quizás por como reaccionaste conmigo el otro día, en el hospital. Es algo que he estado pensando en estos días.

—¿Mi reacción contigo?

—Sí, Quinn. Seamos honestas, algo pasó y no fue bueno. Estabas encantadora ese día, a pesar del cansancio que sufrías y del que era plenamente consciente. De hecho, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hicieras ese esfuerzo para lograr darme mi diagnóstico. Y también soy consciente de que estabas enfadada por cómo sucedieron las cosas con las pruebas, y la discusión que tuviste con tus compañeros. Pero algo pasó cuando estábamos desayunando y, la verdad, me preocupó bastante. Y te aseguro que me contuve mucho por el lugar en el que estábamos, pero de haber sido en otra ocasión, no sé cómo habríamos terminado.

—Pero… Rachel, no pasó nada.

—Sí, sí que pasó. Cambiaste tu actitud conmigo solo porque escuchaste algo que no te gustó, o que no esperabas.

—Claro que no me gustó lo que escuché. ¿Cómo pretendes que me guste saber que me ocultas cosas importantes para tu diagnostico? Rachel, te hicieron un test antes de empezar con las pruebas, el doctor Jackson también me pasó un informe, y en ninguno de los dos dejabas claro esos detalles que pude sacarte el otro día, casi a regañadientes. Y porque te sucedió algo que te asustó, si no, ni siquiera me lo habrías dicho.

—Quinn, insisto, seamos honestas—la interrumpí regresando a mi asiento, dispuesta a aclarar todas mis dudas. —Entiendo que te preocupases porque descubrieses que tenía una vida sexual activa, aunque tampoco era necesario que estuviese expuesta en todos los informes y mucho menos en los test, porque mis relaciones son bastantes esporádicas. Lo que a ti te molestó, o al menos cuando cambió por completo tu actitud, fue cuando te diJe que Alex era una mujer.

—¿Qué? —esgrimió desdibujando por completo la relajación que mostraba su rostro.

—No, no te estoy hablando de homofobia—le aclaré, pero mis palabras parecieron surtir el efecto contrario— Pero es evidente que algo no te gustó cuando lo dije.

—Por supuesto que no me gustó algo, que me ocultaras algo que debía estar en los informes que me pasó el doctor Jackson, y en los test que previamente te hemos hecho aquí. Eso es lo que no me gustó.

—No fue aso lo que yo vi. Estabas molesta por no saber eso, sí, pero tu cara y tu actitud cambiaron radicalmente cuando supiste que Alex era una mujer. —Sentencié esperando su reacción. Una reacción que no se acercó lo más mínimo a lo que yo esperaba. La Quinn Fabray que había conocido en mi adolescencia me habría negado rotundamente que mis argumentos fuesen ciertos, y lo habría hecho recriminándomelo hasta hacerme sentir mal por haber pensado tal cosa, pero era evidente que ella también había cambiado su manera de afrontar las acusaciones, o al menos esa en concreto.

—Es una estupidez eso que dices, y me ofendes que lo pienses—habló con calma—Dime, ¿alguna vez en los años que fuimos compañeras discriminé a alguien por ese motivo? Nunca. Por amor de Dios, Rachel, te recuerdo que mis dos mejores amigas están felizmente casadas, y tienen un hijo el cual es mi ahijado. ¿De verdad piensas que me ha molestado que compartas tu vida con una mujer? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ambas hemos cambiado—me excusé— Y ya sé que nunca tuviste problemas con ese tema, pero que se yo… Tu cara era un poema, Quinn. Y tú actitud más aún.

—Pues estas muy equivocada. En ningún momento cambié mi actitud por ese motivo. De hecho, no cambié nada en mí, solo quise mostrarme seria y profesional, porque es un tema bastante serio, aunque no te lo parezca. Solo quería que fueses consciente de que no puedes omitirme detalles así si quieres que hagamos las cosas bien.

Quise creerla, pero había algo en mí que no lo conseguía. Y supongo que mi gesto fue lo suficientemente delatador como para que ella pudiese ver que su excusa no me había convencido.

Bajó la mirada hacia el informe que mantenía sobre la mesa, dejó escapar un leve bufido lleno de resignación y terminó mordiéndose los labios justo antes de volver a recuperar la voz. No me miró, solo habló.

—¿Sabes quién consiguió que yo no abandonase esta carrera cuando apenas estaba en segundo curso?—masculló sin dejarme tiempo a réplica—Tú—soltó sorprendiéndome, regalándome un breve silencio para que lo asimilase. —Apenas llevaba medio trimestre del segundo curso y ya sentía que no podía más, que había tomado el camino equivocado de nuevo. Era tanto lo que tenía que aprender y tanta la responsabilidad, que no me sentía capaz de continuar un día más en la universidad. Hubo un día en el que teníamos que acudir a un seminario en New Yersey, precisamente el Doctor Jackson era quien lo impartía, no sé si sabes que fue mi profesor en Yale, pero bueno… No es esa la cuestión. Aquel día decidí que no iba a acudir al seminario, a pesar de la insistencia de mi chico. Tomé un autobús desde New Haven y me vine a Manhattan, a pasear por la 5ª Avenida, por Park Avenue, a visitar las tiendas y simplemente perder el tiempo sin pensar en nada. Antes de regresar a la residencia me compré un perrito caliente y me senté en Times Square a observar el mundo, a ver a toda esa gente alucinada por las marquesinas y los billboards, con sus cámaras de fotos, la sonrisa por verse en un lugar como aquel, o los que caminaban acelerados tratando de escapar de los atascos, con sus trajes de chaqueta y el teléfono pegado a sus orejas. Y de repente, precisamente en uno de esos billboards que tanto llamaban la atención de los turistas, apareciste tú—dijo alzando la mirada por fin hacia mí. No me dejó tiempo a cuestionarla— Estabas ahí, en un anuncio publicitario de tu primera obra musical, cantando en mitad de una iglesia repleta de gente mientras un coro góspel te hacia los coros. No era un gran video, de hecho, apenas recuerdo que durase 20 o 30 segundos, pero fueron suficientes para mí. Aquel día no regresé a New Haven en autobús. Cogí el metro y fui directa hasta Brodway, y cinco minutos antes de que empezara tu obra, pagué mi entrada y te vi en aquella sala en la que apenas debía haber 60 u 80 personas.

—¿Fue el día de mi debut? ¿Estuviste en mi primera obra de Broadway?

—Sí. Estuve en tu debut, y salí del teatro completamente extasiada, tan orgullosa de ti que incluso Jason se sorprendió.

—Pero… Pero si en esa obra apenas tenía protagonismo. Ni siquiera tuvimos la repercusión necesaria para estar más de dos semanas en cartelera. Fue un auténtico desastre.

—¿Y? No me importó en absoluto estar en una sala pequeña, ni que la acústica fuese terrible y no ayudase en nada a tu voz. Lo que me importó de aquel día, de aquel momento en el que te vi en el anuncio y luego más tarde encima del escenario, era saber que lo habías logrado. Que estabas ahí, donde siempre habías dicho que estarías. Aquella noche, cuando esperaba que Jason me recogiese a la salida del teatro, te vi salir con tus compañeros con una sonrisa enorme y ese… Ese brillo en los ojos que siempre te ha caracterizado, y me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo al verte así. Y con unas ganas enormes de seguir luchando.

—¿De verdad ocurrió todo eso?

—Fuiste el golpe de realidad que necesitaba para no rendirme. —Volvió a hablarme—Aquella noche, mientras trataba de dormir, me prometí que no volvería a poner en duda mi empeño y mi capacidad. Que iba a seguir hasta donde pudiese llegar, sin rendirme. Y llegué hasta aquí, hasta donde estoy ahora mismo sentada. No te voy a negar que durante los siguientes años de carrera y en multitud de ocasiones durante mi trabajo en el hospital, haya pensado en tirar la toalla, pero he logrado acallar esa voz recordando que todo se consigue con esfuerzo, y que todo tenía un sentido.

—Me habría gustado saber que estuviste allí—le dije tratando de evitar que todo aquel cumulo de sentimientos que me había provocado su confesión, me dejase sin voz.

—No me sentí con fuerzas para acercarme a ti. Me sentía una completa fracasada y no quería que me vieses así.

—Eso es estúpido. Jamás te vería como una fracasada, Quinn.

—Bueno, pero no es esa la cuestión por la que te he contado todo esto. Rachel, si lo hago es para que seas consciente de lo importante que es todo esto para mí, y mucho más ahora que eres tú quien está ahí, necesitando nuestra ayuda. He tratado a muchos pacientes, y he tenido muchos problemas por culpa de detalles que, como el tuyo, no he tenido en cuenta a la hora de buscar soluciones, justamente porque el paciente no ha pensado que podría ser importante… Si me pongo seria contigo es precisamente para eso. Para que no pienses que cualquier cosa insignificante no tiene importancia. ¿Entiendes?

—Supongo que si—balbuceé en un intento por hacerla sentir algo mejor. Lo cierto es que mi mente se veía completamente inmersa en tratar de asimilar todo lo que me había confesado, en cómo mientras yo ignoraba por completo su lugar en el mundo durante aquellos años, ella seguía cada paso que yo había dado en mi vida. Y me sentí completamente abrumada por la situación. Abrumada y emocionada, sin duda.

—Créeme, lo último que me preocupa es saber que te gustan las chicas. Y mucho menos me iba a poner así por ese detalle, aunque si te soy sincera, puedo llegar a entender que tengas esa imagen de mí, sobre todo después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de fin de curso…

La fiesta de fin de curso, repetí para mí misma tratando de conectar de nuevo mi mente a la conversación. Una vez más, mi gesto debió hacerle entender que yo andaba un tanto perdida aún.

—Me refiero a lo que pasó en tu habitación aquella noche, ¿recuerdas? —añadió, pero yo seguía completamente igual de confusa que con la primera referencia— ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡No te creo! ¿Tan borracha estabas?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras yo trataba de analizar mil y un recuerdos de aquella noche; Fiesta después del baile de graduación, el sótano de mis padres, mis compañeros y yo divirtiéndonos y bebiendo, y el despertar en mi cama con una tremenda resaca. La última de hecho, porque nunca más volví a beber de aquella forma. Nada más. No había nada más en mi mente que hiciera referencia a lo que Quinn pretendía que recordase, y me volví a sentir completamente perdida.

—Ok, no recuerdas nada—repitió y yo por primera vez en muchos minutos, acerté a negar con mi cabeza. —Y yo preocupada pensando que tal vez seguías un tanto molesta por ello.

—¿Molesta? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Eso mejor que lo recuerdes tú, si te interesa, claro.

—¿Cómo? ¿No me lo vas a decir? —traté de mostrarme calmada, pero había algo dentro de mí que rápidamente se puso en alerta, y ver como Quinn cerraba el informe que tenía sobre la mesa y dejaba su bolígrafo en el lapicero, me hizo comprender que parecía estar dando por acabada la cita, y que había empezado a jugar conmigo.

—Rachel, la llamada esa que he recibido antes era del hospital, ha surgido una operación urgente y uno de mis compañeros quiere que esté presente con él en el quirófano. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, vamos a tener que dejar aquí la cita. —Me dijo acertando mis pensamientos. — Si te parece bien, el doctor Jackson te llamara mañana o el domingo para hablar contigo, y ya decides quien quieres que te acompañe en tu tratamiento. Sea cual sea tu decisión, quiero que sepas que vamos a seguir viéndonos, o al menos yo voy a asegurarme de seguir estando en contacto contigo, y sobre todo pendiente de tu situación. ¿De acuerdo? — Añadió levantándose de su asiento. Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta ver como se colocaba junto a mí y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

—¿No me vas a decir lo que pasó aquel día? —insistí y ella sonrió.

—Rachel, ya sabes, tienes que descansar, yo sé que hoy es viernes y probablemente tengas planes, pero insisto, hasta que no estés con el tratamiento, tienes que seguir mi consejo y descansar todo lo que puedas. Te pides una pizza de esas veganas que tanto te gustan, sofá, peli y si tienes compañía, que se porte bien y te de una tregua. ¿Entendido?

—No te puedo creer—mascullé aceptando su invitación de abandonar el despacho— ¿Me vas a dejar con las dudas? ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a dedicar a prestarle atención a una película o cualquier otra cosa sabiendo que hay algo de mi vida que no recuerdo, y que tú no me quieres contar?

—Rachel, no es mi culpa que te hayas olvidado de eso, y la verdad… No te haces una idea del alivio que me supone que se te haya olvidado. —Me replicó burlona, dejándome aún más fuera de lugar de lo que ya estaba. Y no contenta con eso, después de regalarme una sonrisa medio contenida, tomó mi mano izquierda que aún llevaba vendada tras la caída, y la inspeccionó rápidamente para asegurarse que seguía su recuperación normal, mientras yo seguía mirándola completamente confusa por la situación—Llámame si necesitas algo—me dijo y creí entonces ser consciente de que tal vez había caído en una trampa. En su trampa. En un juego en el que ella sabía perfectamente que yo no iba a ceder en mi empeño de averiguar qué diablos pasó aquella noche de la que hizo referencia, y tal vez de ese modo, no iba a permitir que el doctor Jackson ocupase su lugar en mi tratamiento, privándome de más citas y, por ende, más tiempo con ella para descubrirlo.

No supe si estaba o no en lo cierto, o fueron mis ganas de sentir que Quinn quería y deseaba seguir mi tratamiento no solo como profesional sino también como amiga, pero no quise que esa ilusión se esfumara como lo habría hecho años antes, cuando mi inseguridad comandaba prácticamente todas las decisiones que tomaba en mi vida. Y dejé que al menos ese punto de luz me mantuviese positiva y distraída frente a lo que suponía recibir la confirmación de mi enfermedad.

Aquella tarde del viernes abandoné el despacho de Quinn sabiendo que mi vida ya no iba a ser la misma, lo que no sabía era que el motivo no era precisamente la debilidad de mis músculos, sino por quien me pretendía ayudar.


	5. Capitulo 5

4 de mayo 2019

Una cita

Si había algo que caracterizase a Alexandra Riley más allá de su acento californiano y de su extraordinario físico, de sus ojos verdes y nariz perfilada, de su sonrisa dibujada y sus hoyuelos perpetuos. De su voz afónica que terminaba en susurros, de su melena castaña con reflejos rubios pintados por el sol que apenas peinaba con sus propios dedos, de sus 175 centímetros de altura y sus Converse calzando sus pies, de sus manos estilizadas repletas de anillos de calaveras y piedras gigantes, era sin duda su personalidad. Y dentro de esa personalidad lucía con orgullo su mayor don; el de la persuasión.

Aquel sábado 4 de mayo marcaba el día 1.956 en el calendario de nuestra amistad. Casi 6 años conociéndola en todos los sentidos, de todas las formas y maneras posibles en la que se puede situar una amistad, y hasta entonces, hasta ese preciso instante y después de haber sucumbido siempre a ese don, seguía negándome a mí misma que lo fuese a conseguir una vez más.

Fue su persuasión la que hizo que nos conociéramos cuando coincidimos en una obra de teatro. Ella ni siquiera había estudiado interpretación, tampoco le interesaba, simplemente un buen día decidió que quería actuar en Broadway, y lo hizo sin más ayudándose de esa persuasión. Se presentó por primera vez en un casting sin experiencia, sin representante, sin haber preparado absolutamente nada, y montó toda una escena improvisada frente a tres tipos que quedaron completamente alucinados con ella y su desparpajo. Fue así como consiguió el pequeño papel que nos uniría para siempre. Solo aquella vez actúo sobre un escenario y después se aburrió, como lo hizo con las miles de cosas que un buen día decidió hacer para luego dejar. Así era Alexandra, y así era con absolutamente todo en su vida. Y fue gracias a esa personalidad lo que la llevó a convertirse en mi alma gemela, en mi mejor amiga, en mi hermana, en mi guía espiritual, en mi espejo donde mirar, en mi seguridad, en mi valor e incluso en mi amante. De no haber sido así, yo jamás habría tenido el valor de acercarme a ella como ella hizo conmigo. Y mucho menos de quedarse para siempre a mi lado.

Teníamos nuestras vidas, cada una por separado, pero siempre juntas. No había día en el que, si no estábamos juntas, no supiésemos donde estaba la otra. Y si alguna de las dos se descarriaba del camino que habíamos elegido, la otra se encargaba de enderezar lo torcido para poder seguir adelante. Fue esa persuasión la que una vez la llevó a mi cama. Me convenció de algo que yo ya sabía que existía en mí, pero jamás quise proyectarlo. Me ayudó a descubrir que se puede amar de muchas maneras y que su felicidad era la mía, aunque no estuviésemos juntas. Fue su persuasión la que me hizo descubrirme ante mí misma, y me prestó sus ojos para verme tal y como soy.

Toda nuestra relación había estado marcada por ese maravilloso don, y aquel sábado 4 de mayo a las 16:30 de la tarde, sabía que su persuasión volvería a hacer de las suyas en mi vida.

—A ver, Rachel, vamos a aclararnos de una vez, ambas sabemos que lo vas a hacer, ¿Por qué insistes en atrasar más la situación? —repitió por tercera vez en apenas dos minutos observándome junto a la puerta de mi baño, mientras yo trataba de arreglarme el pelo— Tienes su teléfono y te ha dicho que la llames si necesitas algo, tienes una entrada libre para el teatro y te apetece muchísimo retomar el contacto con ella fuera del hospital. ¿Qué más necesitas para llamarla e invitarla?

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es mi doctora? Que me dio su teléfono por si surgía alguna urgencia.

—No pongas excusas. Es tu doctora, pero me has contado que también fue tu amiga en el instituto, te ha dicho que fue a ver tu debut ¿Qué menos que invitarla ahora? Además, llevas dos semanas partiéndome la cabeza con Quinn para allá, la doctora Smith para acá, que si tiene el pelo más largo, que si se ve muy madura, que su mirada es la misma, bla, bla, bla ¿A quién quieres engañar? Te mueres de ganas por quedar con ella, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Porque no es tan sencillo— le respondí en un intento vago por sonar firme, pero había otra cualidad en Alex además de su persuasión, y es que mi querida amiga tenía el don de saber perfectamente lo que rondaba por mi mente sin que yo dijese palabra alguna. En aquel instante eran dudas, millones de dudas por no haber sabido contenerme durante aquellos días y haberle contado parte de lo que había sucedido en mis citas con Quinn. Digo partes porque hubo otras muchas que opté por omitir, como la estúpida reacción que tuvo al enterarse precisamente que ella y yo nos metíamos en la cama siempre que nos apetecía, o como la tarde anterior, cuando me dejó caer que había algo que yo no recordaba de nuestra amistad en el instituto, y que supuse estaba relacionado con ese mismo motivo.

—¿Por qué no es tan sencillo? Creí que esa fase de inseguridad con las chicas ya la habías dejado atrás hace al menos… ¿Seis años? —me replicó con sarcasmo— Rachel, coge el estúpido teléfono y llámale. _Hola doctora, quiero decir… Hola Quinn, —_bromeó imitando mi tono de voz_— ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? Tengo dos entradas para ver la obra de una amiga que es una genialidad, ¿te apetece venir?_ Y ya está, Rachel. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. No pierdes nada y no creo que esa doctora sea tan ogro como para reprocharte que le invites una tarde de sábado. En el peor de los casos te dirá que no, y punto.

—No, no… No la voy a llamar. Quinn es una persona muy ocupada, seguro que está trabajando o tiene alguna operación importante que hacer. O tal vez esté dando algún seminario y…

—Muy bien… Tú sabrás, pero si yo fuese ella me jodería mucho enterarme por el doctor Jackson que voy a ser quien lleve tu tratamiento. Me gustaría que me lo dijeses tú, cara a cara… Y tú verías mi reacción y se te acabarían las dudas esas que no tengo ni idea de donde sacas, a menos que haya algo que no me has contado. ¿Hay algo más?

Ya está. No necesitó nada más para derrumbar mis dudas y el orgullo por saber que de nuevo volvía a convencerme de algo que no me parecía buena idea. Porque así era Alex, porque así lograba que me quedase la extraña sensación de estar dejando pasar una oportunidad única, y que me arrepentiría de ello si no la llevaba a cabo.

—No, no le voy a llamar, solo le voy a mandar un mensaje y ya está —Respondí ignorando su última cuestión, evitando un posible cuestionario que me hiciera hablar más de la cuenta, y su sonrisa de satisfacción se quedó grabada en mi retina para siempre. Fue así como aquel sábado a las 16:57 de la tarde, me decidí a escribirle un mensaje de texto a Quinn invitándola al teatro. Confieso que su respuesta apenas un minuto después me sorprendió, porque jamás imaginé que alguien tan ocupada como ella fuese a estar pendiente del teléfono, y a decir verdad también me sorprendió el contenido de esta. Quinn rechazó mi invitación, pero lo hizo a medias y dejándome siempre con la mejor de las sensaciones. Al menos no había sido un no rotundo.

"Hey Rach, ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Estoy a punto de entrar en una reunión bastante importante y dudo que pueda escaparme. Si vas a ir de todos modos, envíame la dirección por si consigo acabar y me da tiempo a llegar. ¿Ok?"

Lo admito. Estuve leyendo y releyendo aquel texto hasta cinco minutos antes de entrar en la sala de teatro, buscando algún resquicio de excusa que no lograba hallar, y a pesar de que hasta ese instante guardé la esperanza de que apareciera a tiempo. Ver como su conexión en el teléfono se mantuvo off line durante aquellas horas me ayudó a no llevarme una decepción cuando no tuve más remedio que entrar al teatro, y dar por perdida la cita.

Fue a eso de las 21:00 de la noche, unos 30 minutos después de que acabase la obra y tras pasar a saludar a algunos de mis compañeros al camerino, cuando recibí un mensaje que me hizo volver a dudar.

Era Alex quien lo escribió, y lo hizo apenas 5 minutos después de despedirse de mi en el interior del teatro, tras intentar convencerme para que la acompañase a cenar con unas amigas. Mi excusa de descansar tuvo más poder y aquella noche rechacé todo tipo de invitación, incluida la de mis compañeros del teatro.

"Joder, Rachel. Ahora entiendo por qué te impone tanto la doctora. Sal de ese teatro antes de que sea tarde"

Apenas 30 segundos más tarde volvió a escribirme.

"¡Que salgas ya, joder!"

Ni siquiera pude despedirme de la directora de la obra, amiga personal y compañera por culpa de aquellos mensajes. Y menos mal que no lo hice, porque tardar un minuto más allí dentro me habría hecho sentir una culpabilidad para la que yo no estaba preparada.

El día anterior la primavera dejó que toda la ciudad se iluminase, pero Nueva York era una ciudad de contrastes, y en esos contrastes también estaba el dichoso clima. Si a las cuatro de la tarde rondábamos los 18 o 20ºC, a las nueve de la noche podríamos estar perfectamente sobre los 10ºC, y a pesar de que el invierno solía ser bastante duro y soportábamos temperaturas bajo cero, esos escasos grados a la intemperie no eran para nada agradables. Quinn lo sabía, pero pareció no importarle en absoluto soportarlos.

Menos mal que no tenemos la capacidad de ver nuestras caras cuando descubrimos algo que nos sorprende, y por suerte nadie estaba allí para grabarme o tomar una fotografía de mi cara, pero debió ser todo un cuadro cuando la descubrí, a apenas cinco metros de la entrada del teatro mirando a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados, y escudándose del frío en mitad de la acera.

No era Alex quien me esperaba en el exterior, sino Quinn. Y cuando me vio completamente sorprendida mirándola, su sonrisa me desarmó. Llegué hasta ella esquivando a la gente que caminaba por la acera. Ni siquiera sé cómo fui capaz de acercarme. Un repentino temblor de piernas se adueñó de mí, y por unos instantes se me vino a la mente la extraña sensación de parálisis que tanto me asustó días atrás. Pero aquello eran nervios, nervios que volvían a mí por culpa de ella. De su presencia.

—Llegué tarde, lo siento— fue lo primero que me dijo nada más plantarme frente a ella, aumentando aún más mi desconcierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Estúpido mi comentario, pero fue lo único que acerté a decir.

—¿No me has invitado al teatro? ¿O ha sido otra persona? —bromeó eliminando forzadamente la sonrisa. Supuse que mi gesto realmente le estaba dando pie a jugar un poco con la situación. Ni siquiera me dejó tiempo a responderle —He llegado hace una hora más o menos. Sabía que ya era imposible poder entrar, pero bueno… Sabiendo que estabas aquí me he quedado a esperarte. Así al menos te saludo.

Desconcierto absoluto—¿Una hora? ¿Llevas una hora aquí, esperándome?

—Sí, bueno, la verdad es que me metí en esa cafetería a tomarme un té. —Dijo señalando hacia el otro lado de la calle— Pero vi que la gente empezó a salir y supuse que ya había acabado la obra. No sabía que te encargabas de cerciorarte de que todos han salido de ahí—volvió a bromear. —Si llego a saber que iba a hacer este frio, me quedo en la cafetería.

—Lo siento, lo siento Quinn. Estaba despidiéndome de algunas compañeras que han actuado, no tenía ni idea de que ibas a estar aquí, de hecho… Si no llega a ser porque me han pedido que saliera, me habría quedado ahí dentro un buen rato más. ¿Por qué no me has avisado?

—Porque no quería interrumpirte, además… Tarde o temprano ibas a salir, y ha sido divertido ver tu cara. Apuesto a que creías que lo de mi reunión era una excusa para no venir.

—¿Qué? No, en absoluto. Es más, ni siquiera necesitaba que me explicaras el motivo. No quería ponerte en el compromiso y que te sintieras obligada a venir. Te lo juro Quinn, sé que eres una persona muy ocupada, pero Alex tiene la capacidad de convencerme con mucha facilidad, y al final…

—Para, para— me detuvo sacudiendo con gracia la cabeza y algo de confusión— ¿No querías que viniera? ¿Me has invitado al teatro solo porque te lo ha pedido esa chica?

—¿Qué? No, no claro que no. —Le respondí lo más rápido que pude. La sola idea de creer que podía llegar a pensar en algo así me descompuso— Yo quería invitarte, pero no me animaba porque no quería que te sintieses obligada.

—Rachel, tengo 32 años, nadie me va a obligar a hacer algo que yo no quiera hacer. Si he venido es porque me apetecía salir un poco, y si no he llegado a tiempo es porque no he podido. No hay ni excusas ni compromiso. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo. No te haces una idea de lo que me alegra oírte decir eso.

—Ok, Rachel… Entiendo que nuestras vidas sean diferentes a lo que eran cuando nos conocíamos, ya lo hemos hablado bastante de hecho, pero empieza a preocuparme de veras que tengas esa imagen que tienes de mí. ¿Puedes simplemente dejar de intentar agradarme continuamente y ser tú misma? Sobre todo, si estamos fuera del hospital. Mírame… ¿Me ves con la bata? No, ¿Verdad? —negué en silencio—Solo soy yo, Quinn. Trátame como lo hacías siempre y deja de ser comedida. No me voy a asustar, ni voy a salir corriendo, ni te voy a poner excusas y ni mucho menos te voy a responder mal. Bueno, tal vez se me escapen algunas respuestas mal sonantes, pero no es nada personal, es simplemente que soy así, como siempre he sido. ¿Entendido?

Por supuesto que lo entendí, pero a pesar de aquel discurso yo seguía sintiendo como una delicada pantalla de cristal se interponía entre nosotras, y me obligaba a guardar esa distancia por miedo a romperla. Una pantalla que siempre me lanzaba al pasado y a mi miedo por decepcionarla de alguna manera. Algo que curiosamente ya había aprendido a afrontar con el resto del mundo. Jamás imaginé que iba a ser ella quien se encargara de destruir en mil pedazos esa protección, y que lo haría con una breve e insignificante referencia apenas unos minutos después.

—¿Qué tal la obra? —me dijo sacándome del embelesamiento en el que me hallaba, y sabiendo que mi respuesta a su pequeño sermón no iba a llegar.

—Interesante—intenté mostrarme despreocupada.

—Tal vez otro día pueda llegar a tiempo para verla.

—Pues la verdad es que te la recomiendo muchísimo. Seguro que te gusta. Es muy detallista y está todo muy bien hilado. —Balbuceé tratando de hallar la calma de una vez. Quinn, a pesar de su intento por darle naturalidad al encuentro, tuvo que templar también su estado y dejó escapar un casi imperceptible resoplido que me alertó. Miró a su alrededor y justo cuando yo me iba a lanzar a acabar con mi mutismo ella pronunció la palabra clave.

—Sabes, he conocido a tu amiga, pareja o lo que sea… A esa tal Alexandra—soltó y a mí me resultó extrañísimo oírla pronunciar su nombre. Fue ese pequeño detalle lo que alertó mis sentidos.

—¿La has conocido?

—Si. Bueno, ha sido ella quien me ha reconocido a mí. No, no sabía que le hubieses mostrado fotos mías. Tampoco sabía que iba a estar aquí, pensé que me habías invitado para que te acompañase porque venias sola…

¿Saben de esos pequeños martillos que se anclan a las ventanas de los autobuses para en caso de accidente, romper el cristal y poder escapar sin peligro de cortes? Pues bien, esos martillos llevan una mini punta de diamante, que es justamente lo que logra que el cristal se rompa con un sencillo y certero golpe. Justo lo que provocó Quinn con sus palabras en ese cristal imaginario que yo sentía que existía entre nosotras. El tono de su voz y lo que dijo, fueron la punta de diamante perfecta para que mis dudas y ese temor que siempre sentía por ofenderla o decepcionarla de alguna forma, empezara a desaparecer progresivamente, y la curiosidad ocupase ese lugar. La primera idea que rondó por mi cabeza era que Quinn parecía haber entendido que mi invitación era una cita, o algo parecido, sin duda. Y la presencia de Alex no entraba dentro de sus planes cuando decidió presentarse allí a pesar de saber que la obra ya había empezado.

—No le he mostrado fotos tuyas a nadie de mi entorno. —Le dije tratando de no adelantarme a los hechos. Necesitaba que fuese ella quien me confirmara aquel pequeño pero importante detalle que hacía presagiar su curiosidad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Tanto me has descrito?

—Pues tampoco. —Mentí, mentí tan profundamente que no supe como fui capaz de evitar que lo estaba haciendo. Y no me gustaba tener que hacerlo, pero me negaba en rotundo a dejarle entrever que la había descrito con tanto detalle a Alex, que podría haberla reconocido con los ojos cerrados.

—Entonces ha sido algo extraño, parecía como si me conociera de toda la vida.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No mucho. Me ha preguntado si era la doctora Smith y al decirle que sí, me ha dado la mano presentándose y me ha dicho que ya salías. Nada más.

—¿Nada más? Es extraño que Alex vea a alguien como tú y no le diga nada más.

—¿Cómo qué?

— Como nada. No sé, Quinn. —Fingí de nuevo lamentándome, e ignorando su cuestión. — Ella sabía que te había invitado, y también sabía que probablemente no ibas a venir, pero tal vez al verte, ha imaginado que eras tú y te ha reconocido. Lo voy a averiguar en cuanto llegue a casa, seguro que tiene una explicación.

—Cuéntamelo cuando lo hagas. Me muero de curiosidad. Por cierto, es… Es muy guapa y parece una mujer bastante… ¿Imponente? No sé si es la palabra adecuada, pero…

—Te entiendo perfectamente. La primera vez que la vi estuve a punto de salir corriendo del teatro.

—¿Os conocisteis en el teatro?

—Si. Hicimos una obra juntas, muy pequeñita que como ves mereció la pena. Desde entonces no nos hemos separado.

—Ya veo…

No, no veía nada, simplemente creía ver algo y no le gustaba un pelo. Y yo comencé a reír para mí misma, porque Quinn me estaba mostrando una faceta que no había perdido a pesar de los años, y que jamás supo cómo disimular a la perfección. La tensión en su mandíbula, el lanzar la mirada hacia otro lugar durante unos segundos en los que el silencio precedía a un carraspeo de garganta, y un intento de sonrisa tan forzado que sus labios se convertían en dos simples líneas, no era otra cosa más que el preludio de un pequeño ataque de celos. Pero no celos como los que puedes tener hacia tu pareja o por el deseo de algo en concreto. Eran celos provocados por no tener el control de la situación, por saberse fuera de un lugar en el que creía que tenía prioridad absoluta.

A Quinn siempre le había gustado tener su espacio tanto en las cosas grandes como en las pequeñas, y en aquel instante pude llegar a la conclusión que formar de nuevo parte de mi vida sin conocer como era precisamente mi mundo, parecía hacerla sentir insegura. Y celosa.

No fue real, pero juro que pude leer en su mirada un ¿_Quién diablos es esa Alexandra para que le hables de mi sin yo saberlo?,_ y lejos de preocuparme, me divirtió muchísimo.

—Oye, no sé si tienes otros planes, pero… ¿Te apetece cenar? —le dije rompiendo ese breve pero intenso silencio. Quinn volvió a mí un poco más relajada— Me muero de hambre. Pensaba irme a casa a descansar, pero ya que estás aquí… No sé, podríamos cenar juntas. ¿Te apetece?

—Pues sí, sí que me apetece.

Ni siquiera me sorprendió que aceptase. Lo cierto es que su gesto antes de responderme ya me estaba pidiendo a gritos que diese ese paso, y por suerte supe leerlo a la perfección.

No tuvimos que desplazarnos demasiado. Le dije que conocía un pequeño restaurante a un par de calles del teatro, al que solía acudir cada vez que el trabajo me llevaba a esa parte de la ciudad, y fuimos hasta allí caminando, yo con calma y preocupándome más de protegerme del frío que de cualquier otra cosa. Ella aprovechando la breve caminata para atender una llamada de teléfono que le surgió de improviso, y que por lo que pude deducir estaba relacionada con su trabajo.

No era muy grande, tampoco muy típico o parecido a los restaurantes de aquella zona. De hecho, ni siquiera era un restaurante sino más bien un bar. Un local repleto de mapas y matriculas que colgaban de sus paredes, con mesas altas y taburetes repartidos en el que solían reunirse gente relacionada con el teatro. Junto a un par de ventanales, los únicos que permitían la entrada de luz de la calle en el lugar, varias mesas predispuestas para quienes preferían sentarse a cenar, y no compartir espacio en la barra, donde la gran mayoría de clientes solían estar.

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a entrar allí, pero la expresión de Quinn al descubrir el lugar fue exactamente la misma que la mía cuando acudí por primera vez.

Yo lo hice acompañada de uno de mis directores y varias compañeras de teatro años atrás, y pensé que me estaban gastando una broma al meterme en aquel antro a cenar. Pero como bien dicen, las primeras impresiones nunca son las reales, y yo terminé enamorándome de aquel lugar. Nada tenía que ver lo que aparentaba con lo que realmente era. Los clientes solían ser gente amable, conocidos del dueño y que, por norma general, ignoraban por completo a quienes se sentaban o compartían barra a su lado. Un detalle que para mí era primordial. Poder sentarte a comer sin que nadie te mire con curiosidad o te interrumpa continuamente era algo maravilloso para mí, y mi manía reciente por huir de la fama. También estaba el hecho de que los empleados eran especialmente encantadores y muy profesionales, de esto precisamente puedo dar fe personalmente, y por supuesto, también influía que la comida que servían era espectacular. Muchísimo mejor que muchos restaurantes con glamour de la ciudad.

Pero eso Quinn no lo sabía, y en ese instante lo único que debía rondar por su cabeza era que la estaba metiendo en un antro repleto de tipos que se anclaban a la barra, y donde la presencia de dos mujeres podría alborotar un poco el estado en calma que parecía vivirse allí.

—¿Vamos a una mesa o prefieres la barra? —le dije sacándola de su curioso escrutinio y Quinn se limitó a darme total poder de elección, incluso a la hora de decidir la cena. Pero antes de eso, antes de que uno de los camareros nos atendiese para tomar orden de nuestro pedido, Quinn volvió a sacar a relucir lo que yo creía que ya había preferido ignorar. O al menos eso pensé mientras caminamos hacia el bar. Alex, o Alexandra como ella matizaba, seguía muy presente en su mente, y no parecía que fuese a ignorarla durante mucho tiempo. —¿Te gusta el local? —le pregunté.

—Si, no sé… Me sorprende un poco, pero si dices que se cena bien, me parece perfecto.

—¿Te sorprende? ¿Por?

—Porque jamás habría imaginado que fueses cliente de este tipo de bar, quiero decir no es que esté mal, pero no va mucho con tu estilo.

—¿Y cuál es mi estilo? —Insistí curiosa tras tomar asiento en una de las mesas.

—Pues no sé, pero este desde luego no, o mejor dicho no lo era. Me cuadra más la idea de que tuvieses algún amigo Chef con estrellas Michelin, la verdad.

—¿Crees que soy una diva?

—No, no nada que ver, pero no sé, ya sabes la fama que tiene Broadway. Y ojo, no lo digo como algo malo, al contrario… Tu éxito es trabajado y eso merece su recompensa.

—Pues me temo que andas bastante equivocada, o al menos por mi parte. Yo no soy como las divas de Broadway en mi vida diaria. Ni me interesa serlo, la verdad.

—Ya lo veo. No dejas de sorprenderme. —Dejó caer segundos antes de que alguien a quien yo no esperaba nos interrumpiese. Y no la esperaba porque hasta donde yo sabía, ya no trabajaba en aquel bar. El destino quiso que aquella noche volviese a aparecer en el momento más oportuno de todos.

Ni siquiera la vi aparecer, porque lo hizo justo detrás de mí. Fue la mirada de Quinn la que me alertó e hizo que me volteara para descubrirla. Hacia al menos 9 meses que nos encontrábamos.

—¡Rachel! Menuda sorpresa—me dijo esbozando una sonrisa que no supe descifrar mientras dejaba un par de cartas sobre la mesa. Y no lo hice porque me costaba un mundo entender sus intenciones. —Hace mucho que no te veo.

A Jessica la conocí unos 4 años atrás, en una de las veces que caímos en el bar con algunos compañeros de teatro, y fue la primera chica, a excepción de Alex, con quien flirtee cuando yo aún seguía tratando de descubrirme.

Apenas fueron un par de veces las que coincidimos para tomarnos una copa juntas, y algunos besos los que nos regalamos cuando bailamos. Eso fue suficiente para ella, para creer que había algo más entre nosotras. No así por mi parte, desde luego. Tuve que hacer uso de mi amistad y confianza con Alex para hacerle entender que lo nuestro había sido simplemente un pequeño juego, y por lo que supe gracias a conocidos en común, no lo llevó demasiado bien.

La saludé, y lo hice por educación y sobre todo por evitar alguna situación comprometía frente a Quinn. Ella seguía en silencio, pendiente de mi reacción y de Jessica, por supuesto.

—No sabía que habías vuelto a trabajar aquí.

—Yo no sabía que seguías viniendo por aquí—me replicó— ¿Todo bien? Me dijeron que estabas de viaje con… ¿Alex? No recuerdo si se llamaba así. —Añadió con sarcasmo. Eso si lo pude detectar rápidamente, sobre todo porque la conocía perfectamente.

—Sí, estuve de viaje con ella, como casi siempre.

—Cuanto me alegro… Espero que os vaya bien—Esgrimió lanzando su mirada hacia Quinn. Yo temí por la situación— ¿Qué vais a tomar?

—Una copa de vino, por favor. Y para ella agua. —Respondió Quinn adelantándose a mis pensamientos, y provocando un cruce de miradas entre las tres que podría haber durado horas de no ser por mi intervención indicándole que nos dejase unos minutos para decidir la cena. Lo que si duró varios segundos fue la incomodidad que se generó entre Quinn y yo cuando Jessica regresó a la cocina del bar. Un silencio inoportuno que ella se atrevió a romper de una manera bastante peculiar.

—Yo sorprendida porque tuvieses una relación con Alexandra, y resulta que además tienes un drama con la camarera del bar gracias a ella. Rachel Berry y sus dramas.

—Yo no tengo ningún drama con Jessica. Igual lo tiene ella conmigo, pero no es mi culpa.

—Berry rompecorazones.

—Nada que ver. Solo salimos un par de veces y ella pensó que iba a ser una relación. En ningún momento le hice creer que era algo así, pero se ve que me equivoqué.

—Ya veo… Tampoco le cae muy bien Alexandra, por lo que he podido intuir.

—Bueno, eso tampoco es mi culpa. Le dije que no quería tener relaciones serias y al poco tiempo se enteró que Alex y yo, bueno que ya sabes… Y piensa que somos pareja. No es mi culpa que crea algo que no es.

—¿Y tú se lo has desmentido?

—Pues no. No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a ella. Quinn, solo quedamos un par de veces, nos tomamos unas copas y nos dimos algún que otro beso. Entonces yo empecé a trabajar en una obra, y dejé de venir y de salir más a menudo. Ella insistía en quedar y pues tuve que pararle los pies.

No dijo nada. Quinn arqueó sus cejas con algo de sorpresa, y desviaba la mirada buscando a Jessica tras la barra. Curiosa como nunca la había visto, pero su gesto denotaba algo diferente, algo extraño.

—Me temo que te estás llevando una impresión de mí que no corresponde. —Le dije recuperando su atención.

—No es una impresión mala, solo me sorprende. Hace una semana no te atrevías a decirme que tenías relaciones sexuales y ahora soy testigo de un pequeño drama romántico entre tú y esa chica. Desde luego hay muchas cosas que desconozco de tu vida.

—Supongo que las mismas que yo desconozco de la tuya. Además, me has pedido que me comporte como realmente soy, que no tenga miedo de hacer o decir algo que te pueda molestar, ¿No es cierto?

—Así es.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —cuestioné justo cuando de nuevo volvía a aparecer Jessica, portando nuestras bebidas. A mi apenas me miró, pero a Quinn si le dedicó más atención mientras le ofrecía el vino que había pedido. Y fue con esa acción cuando soltó una de las frases que iba a marcar para siempre mi relación con Quinn.

Apenas había terminado de llenar su copa y yo le pedía la cena en cuestión cuando le sonrió, y me buscó con la mirada. – Veo que al menos el buen gusto lo sigues manteniendo intacto. —Y se marchó. Jessica regresó a la cocina y nos dejó en silencio, pero esa vez no era curiosidad o sorpresa lo que reflejaba el rostro de Quinn. Frunció el cejo y me buscó con la mirada con tanta rapidez, que me perdí con sus intenciones. Y sin pensarlo, intenté recuperar la conversación que manteníamos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar un poco que es de tu vida? Y no me refiero al hospital y a tus años de enclaustramiento en la universidad. —Quinn bajó la mirada hacia la copa de vino y optó por tomar un poco, mientras seguía conservando la seriedad en su rostro— El otro día cuando estuve en tu despacho vi una foto tuya con un chico. ¿Es tu chico? —me lancé y sus ojos volvieron a escrutarme. —Perdón, no quería ser entrometida.

—No, no es mi chico.

—Ok. Perdón. No pretendía molestarte, pensé que estábamos en …

—Rachel—me interrumpió alertándome por la seriedad que mostraba— ¿Acabas de dejar que esa chica crea que tú y yo tenemos algo?

Casi escupo el agua que en ese instante decidí por error beber de mi vaso. No esperaba bajo ningún concepto que Quinn fuese a cuestionarme por algo así, pero el cambio drástico de actitud volvía a recordarme lo que sucedió en su consulta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —acerté a preguntar.

—Por lo que acaba de decir, y lo que me has contado sobre cómo le hiciste creer que Alexandra y tú erais pareja.

—¿Lo que acaba de decir? ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que sigues teniendo buen gusto.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso?

—¿No te resulta llamativo?

—Eh, no. Lo habrá dicho por otra cosa, o tal vez porque siempre que vengo pido lo mismo para cenar.

—Ya claro, y que no haya dejado de mirarme desde que nos ha descubierto también es por otra cosa, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, a lo mejor te mira porque no está acostumbrada a ver chicas como tú por aquí, o no te ha visto nunca conmigo… O tal vez porque eres hermosa y eso llama la atención —Respondí tratando de que la conversación no se convirtiera en una discusión, pero a Quinn no le hizo ni pizca de gracia mi humor. De hecho, se molestó aún más, y me lo hizo saber con su expresión— Quinn, ¿De verdad me estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad te ha molestado ese comentario estúpido?

—No, lo que me ha molestado es que te hayas callado.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Esa chica es así, no es la primera vez que suelta indirectas conmigo y lo hace sin importarle quien esté delante. Además, insisto, dudo que haya tenido nada que ver con eso que mencionas.

—Me dan igual las indirectas. Lo que no quiero es que esa chica piense que somos algo que no somos, y tú se lo has permitido.

—Ok. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, tranquila.

Una de las cosas que me había enseñado Alex durante nuestros años de amistad, era que los problemas que tenían solución rápida se debían solucionar sin más. Sin peros, sin preocupaciones y sin atrasos. Que había que ir al grano cuando la situación así lo demandaba y zanjar el asunto sin demoras. No lo dudé un solo segundo. Me levanté de mi asiento y fui directa a la barra, dejando a Quinn más confusa aún de lo que ya estaba. Pedí a Jessica que se acercara a mí, y la aparté para explicarle que la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado era una compañera de instituto a la que hacía años que no veía. Que era una eminencia en el hospital con una agenda lo suficientemente ocupada, y que era un lujo para mí que estuviese aquí cenando conmigo, y que por ello no tenía por qué lidiar con los problemas que ella y yo podríamos tener. Que ni se le ocurriese soltar ninguna indirecta o cumplido más como la que había dejado hacia escasos minutos, y que, por favor, evitase volver a incomodarnos con alguno de sus comentarios. Y regresé a la mesa.

Volví a sentarme frente a Quinn después de soltarle aquel sermón a Jessica, aun sabiendo que era una estupidez, y que lo había hecho solo por evitar que nuestra cena se truncase como sucedió con la cita en el hospital, pero no porque yo sintiera que tuviese que hacerlo. De hecho, y a pesar de que actúe por inercia, el malestar al ser consciente de la situación no tardó en adueñarse de mí.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a hacerme sentir mal por algo relacionado con mi orientación sexual, y no estaba dispuesta a que sucediese lo que sucedió en su consulta. Peor aún, sentí que Quinn realmente se había molestado porque la relacionasen conmigo, más allá de ser una chica.

—¿Qué haces? —me cuestionó al volver a tomar asiento.

—¿Qué hago? Aclarar el asunto. Ya puedes estar tranquila, nadie en el bar y mucho menos Jessica va a imaginar que tienes algo conmigo.

—Pero… ¿De verdad has ido a decirle algo? ¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? Has dicho que te ha molestado, pues bien, he ido a aclararlo.

—Pero así, de esa manera… Rachel…

—¿No querías que fuese yo misma? —la interrumpí y su confusión aumentó — Pues bien, eso es lo que hago cuando hay algún conflicto, intentar solucionarlo antes de que se convierta en un problema. Nada más.

Silencio. Total, y absoluto silencio. Quinn siguió aguantándome la mirada por algunos segundos más pensativa, probablemente sabiendo que cualquier excusa o cuestión que dijese iba a ser perfectamente rebatida por mí. O al menos eso quise creer, y fue necesaria una nueva interrupción, esta vez a través de su teléfono móvil, para que volviesen a salir palabras de su boca. Se disculpó y me pidió permiso antes de atender y yo no dudé en aceptarlo. Era la segunda vez que la llamaban por teléfono en menos de 30 minutos, y a juzgar por su gesto debían ser asuntos serios.

Parecía ser algo habitual en su día a día lejos del hospital, y yo aproveché aquellos minutos de tregua para tratar de ordenar mis pensamientos, y procurar entender por qué a pesar del intento continuo de ambas, no lográbamos estar en buena sintonía por más de 10 minutos.

Habían sido cinco las veces que nos habíamos reunido desde que nos encontramos por primera vez en el hospital, y en todas y cada una de ellas habíamos tenido algún momento de tensión o confusión. No era normal. No era lógico que o bien por su parte o bien por la mía, siempre nos sucediese algo que tirase por los suelos las buenas intenciones que ambas queríamos tener la una con la otra. Pero no lograba hallar respuesta alguna, así que simplemente me limité a observarla sin que fuese demasiado descarado mientras hablaba, y dejaba que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso.

Casi cinco minutos estuvimos de esa manera, hasta que al fin su teléfono pudo reposar sobre la mesa. Solo en ese instante volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y se disculpó de nuevo por haberme hecho esperar. Yo me limité a quitarle importancia cuando de nuevo nos volvían a interrumpir, aunque esa vez ya no supuso mal trago.

Jessica apareció con nuestra cena y lejos de provocar más tensión de la que ya había surgido entre nosotras, se limitó a dejar los platos y a desearnos un "_buen provecho_" sin siquiera volver a mirarnos. Algo de lo que Quinn fue plenamente consciente. Cuando vi como volvía a bajar su mirada y negaba tímidamente con la cabeza, supe que parecía darse por vencida.

Estaba a punto de probar el primer bocado de mi cena cuando habló, y lo hizo para sorprenderme.

—Se llama Jason. —Yo terminé de probar la cena y la cuestioné con la mirada. —El chico de la fotografía que viste en mi despacho. Se llama Jason. Lo conociste en una de nuestras citas en el hospital, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh… Es verdad— Mascullé tratando de recordar. Tenía razón, aquel chico se cruzó en mi camino la mañana en la que Quinn acababa de regresar de viaje, y lo hacía regalándome una mirada un tanto curiosa y que yo asocié a que probablemente me había reconocido. —No me di cuenta cuando vi la foto, aunque la verdad es que no suelo percatarme de esos detalles. Tengo mala memoria.

—Estudiamos juntos en Yale y también coincidimos en las prácticas en el hospital. Él es psicólogo—musitó sin mirarme—, y no es mi pareja, pero lo fue durante cinco años.

—Vaya— espeté sin saber muy bien si era algo positivo o negativo— ¿Debo lamentarme?

—No es necesario. Lo dejé yo hace un año más o menos, pero seguimos siendo buenos amigos y nos vemos a menudo.

—Oh, bien. Me alegro de que sea así entonces. Es, es agradable terminar bien con la persona que ha sido tu pareja.

—Si, bueno no tan bien como tú con Alexandra, desde luego. Mi relación es diferente.

—Tal vez si tu expareja fuese Alex, tu relación seria como la mía con ella—Solté sin ser consciente de que hablaba en voz alta, y la mirada de Quinn se clavó en mi completamente contrariada. Por suerte, y tras esos segundos en los que volvimos a permanecer en silencio, mirándonos, atisbé un pequeño intento de sonrisa que se le escapaba, y pude entender que trataba de mantenerse firme, pero no se había molestado —¿Qué? Te aseguro que sería así. Alex siempre consigue lo que se propone.

—¿Y por eso estás con ella? ¿Por qué ella se lo propone?

—En primer lugar, no estoy con ella. Mi relación con Alex es mas de amistad que de otra cosa. Estuvimos juntas un tiempo y no funcionábamos bien como pareja, así que no tuvimos más remedio que seguir siendo amigas.

—Pero te acuestas con ella, ¿no? Yo no me acuesto con mis amigas.

—Porque no eres amiga de Alex, insisto.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? A mí no me gustan las chicas, creí que eso ya lo tenías claro. Y ya puede ser Alex miss Universo, que no tendría nada con ella.

—A mí tampoco me gustaban y mira.

—Ya claro…—Dejó escapar y la sonrisa no pudo ocultarse más en su gesto.

—¿Ya claro qué? A mí no me gustaban las chicas hasta que conocí a Alex.

—¿Segura? —me cuestionó y fue entonces cuando empecé a dudar de su gesto.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada. Eh, pues eso, Jason y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación. Pero si es cierto que últimamente estamos más unidos y bueno, hay muchas otras cosas que tenemos en común y que tal vez sirva para que recuperemos algo de lo nuestro.

—Me alegra mucho que sea así, pero… No me has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Acabas de dejar entrever que a mí ya me gustaban las chicas antes de conocer a Alex? —pregunté realmente descolocada por la intención con la que me lo dijo. Y vi como en su rostro por primera vez aparecía la diversión.

—Está muy bueno esto—dijo refiriéndose a la cena, y dejándome más fuera de lugar aún. Yo no dije nada. Me limité a seguir observándola, instándola con la mirada a que me diese algún tipo de explicación, pero no parecía estar por la labor de saciar mi curiosidad y se mantuvo firme.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te molestes de nuevo o entres en pánico?

—¿Pánico? No sé, supongo que sí. Aunque si me vas a seguir insistiendo en lo de las chicas, no deberías…

—¿Te habría molestado que Jessica creyese que somos pareja si yo fuese un chico?

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

—Sí, porque no me ha quedado claro y me gustaría saberlo, y así tenerlo en cuenta por si se vuelve a dar ese malentendido. No sé si lo que te ha molestado es por ser una chica o por ser precisamente yo.

—Oh, ok… No, Rachel. No vayas por ahí porque estás equivocada. No me ha molestado ni porque seas una chica ni porque seas tú, ¿vale?

—Pues no es eso lo que ha parecido.

—Rachel, me ha molestado el silencio, nada más. Me habría enfadado de igual manera si fueses un chico, o incluso si fueses mi ex. ¿Te tengo que explicar de nuevo mi postura frente a la orientación sexual de los demás? Porque creía que eso ya había quedado más que claro.

—Ok.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? Estás empeñada en creer que soy una estúpida homófoba o…

—Hey, para, para. En ningún momento he dicho eso, solo trato de entenderte y me cuesta un mundo hacerlo. Ya me dejaste claro que no tienes problemas con las orientaciones de los demás, por eso ahora he pensado que tal vez el problema lo tenías conmigo.

—El problema lo tengo con quienes tergiversan la realidad, nada más.

—Ok. Ya me ha quedado claro.

—Rachel… Ok, te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con eso que dices. Es más, y sin que sirva de precedente, te lo voy a confesar… Si alguna vez me relacionan con una chica, no me importaría en absoluto que fueses tú. —No dije nada. Dejé el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y mi boca, y la busqué con la mirada tratando de encontrar la burla. Pero no fue eso lo que hallé, si no una mirada completamente clara y sincera. —No me mires así. Estoy siendo completamente honesta, y deberías creerme porque no es la primera vez que te lo digo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez que me lo dices? No recuerdo haberte oído decir eso en mi vida, y te aseguro que no es algo que a mí se me fuera a olvidar fácilmente.

—A menos que te hayas bebido la mitad de la reserva de alcohol de la casa de tus padres. —De nuevo guardé silencio tras oírla hablar, pero esa vez lo hice porque mi cabeza no lograba ordenar palabra alguna. Quinn dejó escapar un leve suspiro y tras detener su mirada en la comida de su plato y dar un pequeño sorbo de la copa de vino, volvió a mí. Noté como tragaba saliva antes de volver a soltar un nuevo suspiro— ¿Sigues sin recordar lo que sucedió en tu habitación el día de la fiesta? —afirmé rápidamente sin dejar de mirarla, olvidándome por completo de la comida—Rachel, esa noche yo tampoco me encontraba muy bien, y no sé por qué, me obligaste a subir a tu habitación… Creo que querías cambiarte el vestido porque Santana te había lanzado parte de su copa, y estabas molesta con ella. No lo sé, pero yo subí contigo, y estuvimos allí bastantes minutos hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer a partir de entonces en nuestras vidas, de cómo viviríamos en Nueva York y New Haven, e incluso llegamos a planear vernos a menudo… Me quedé esperando durante años que decidieras venir a verme. —Me confesó mientras yo seguía atenta a cada una de sus palabras y por supuesto, a la expresión que mostraba. Parecía nerviosa, pero su voz era firme y segura— Fui un poco estúpida, porque durante todos estos años pensé que no querías verme solo por lo que sucedió esa noche.

—Pero ¿qué sucedió? —la interrumpí viendo como era capaz de alargar los silencios y hacerlos interminables.

—Sucedió que me preguntaste por Joe, ¿lo recuerdas? El chico con el que salía entonces.

—¿El chico de las rastas?

—Sí, ese. Y no sé por qué, me empezaste a acribillar a preguntas sobre si estaba enamorada, si sentía que era algo serio, y muchas otras cosas que todavía recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Cuando te dije que no, que creía que jamás me había enamorado de nadie, me lanzaste la pregunta de si alguna vez había sentido algo por una chica, y que quizás mi problema con los chicos era ese.

—¿Te dije eso?

—Pues sí. —Me respondió dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de disconformidad—Estuviste como cinco minutos diciéndome que tal vez por eso nunca me había ido bien con los chicos, que tal vez debería probar alguna vez con una chica y bueno, muchas cosas más que ya ni siquiera recuerdo. Pero todo relacionado con lo mismo.

—Pues siento mucho si te hice sentir mal. Desde luego, no estaba en mi mejor momento.

—No se trata de que me hicieras sentir mal, se trata de lo que me hiciste pensar… Y como actué contigo.

—¿Cómo actuaste? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Rachel, en un momento de la conversación me dijiste que tú si habías pensado alguna vez en las chicas, y no solo eso… Que habías pensado en mí.

Me faltó poco, pero a punto estuve de escupir la comida que tenía en mi boca y que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a masticar cuando me vino un ataque de tos por culpa de lo que había dicho. Fueron varios los clientes del bar que se asustaron incluso al escucharme toser, pero por suerte, Quinn estuvo rápida y sacó a relucir su vocación como médico regalándome varias palmadas en la espalda—Lo siento, lo siento mucho— me disculpé cuando el aire volvía a entrar con soltura en mis pulmones, y mientras ella seguía mirándome preocupada, sin importarle que hubiera vuelto a llamar la atención de la gente que había en el bar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, si… Lo siento, Quinn.

—No tienes que disculparte por atragantarte, créeme. ¿Estás bien de veras?

—Sí, estoy bien—repetí autoconvenciéndome, aunque sabía que no lo estaba del todo. De hecho, empecé a notar algo extraño por mis piernas, un ligero escalofrío que incluso llegó a provocarme un leve entumecimiento, pero en ese instante no le di importancia. En mi mente solo rondaba esa escena que me había descrito y de la que yo había sido protagonista más de diez años atrás. —Te pido disculpas por lo que te dije—aclaré y ella dejó escapar una leve sonrisa, aunque la preocupación siguiese marcando su rostro.

—No tienes que pedirme disculpas por eso, estábamos bastante borrachas. Y tampoco fue nada malo.

—Ya, pero… Ahora entiendo algunas cosas que han pasado estos días. Quinn, yo quiero que tengas claro que no tengo pensamientos extraños hacia ti, quiero decir…

—Rach, espera… No tienes que excusarte con nada, ya te lo he dicho. Y desde luego, ya han pasado muchos años como para seguir dándole importancia a ese comentario. Pero es que no fue eso lo que me hizo creer durante este tiempo que no querías saber nada de mí. Tuve yo la culpa.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—Porque después de esa conversación, no sé cómo llegamos a un tira y afloja sobre si era una cobarde, sobre si me atrevería alguna vez a besar a una chica y no sé qué más, pero me tocaste mucho la moral con tus observaciones sobre mi vida amorosa y yo…

—¿Y tú qué?

El teléfono. Apenas terminé de cuestionarla tras esperar pacientemente en uno de sus silencios y el teléfono volvió a interrumpirnos con una llamada que Quinn, de nuevo, no pudo rechazar. Y no iba a ser lo peor, lo peor vino cuando vi como su gesto se volvió completamente serio al ver el nombre que aparecía en su pantalla. Aceptó la misma, pero esa vez abandonó el bar por algunos minutos para hablar con algo más de privacidad, y yo me mantuve allí, sentada, tratando de entender por qué mi mente no conseguía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que me estaba contando, y la curiosidad por saber qué diablos había hecho Quinn para llegar a pensar sobre mí de aquella manera durante todos esos años.

Pude observar cómo hablaba por teléfono a través de la ventana que quedaba a nuestro lado, y por sus gestos intuí que algo no iba bien. Cuando regresó al bar varios minutos después, su cara me lo confirmó.

—Es hora de marcharnos, ¿verdad? —le dije adelantándome a los acontecimientos y ella se lamentó.

—Lo siento mucho, Rachel. Me llaman del hospital y tengo que ir urgentemente. Lo siento de veras.

—No, no te preocupes. Pero ¿estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo grave? —Le pregunté tratando de al menos mostrarle mi preocupación, mientras le pedía a Jessica con un simple gesto que nos atendiese. Ella volvió a negar y me regaló una breve sonrisa un tanto más tranquilizadora.

—No pasa nada, Rach, es un paciente al que estamos atendiendo y necesita nuestra ayuda.

Nada más. Cinco minutos más tarde y tras haberla obligado casi a que me dejase invitarla, ambas aguardábamos en la calle a que un taxi nos llevara a nuestro destino. No el mismo, porque ambas nos dirigíamos a puntos opuestos de Manhattan, pero el tiempo de espera si nos mantuvo allí por algunos minutos más, en los que yo creí oportuno que debía olvidar la conversación mantenida durante la cena, y hacerle participe de mi decisión al desear que ella siguiese estando al frente de mi tratamiento. Fue ella quien destruyó mi idea.

—Quinn, antes de que te marches me gustaría saber si…

—Te besé. —Mi cara de susto debió sorprenderle más a ella que a mí. —Ya está, ya lo sabes. Te besé y me largué de tu casa muerta de vergüenza, y sobre todo arrepentida porque pensaba que me ibas a odiar o que te había hecho creer algo que no era. Fui una estúpida. Lo siento.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Totalmente en serio.

—Ok. Yo, yo solo quería decirte que hoy te invité al teatro no solo para ver la obra, sino para comunicarte que me encantaría que fueses tú quien siguiese al frente de mi tratamiento. Pero esto que me has dicho ha superado todas mis expectativas. ¿Me besaste?

—¿Quieres que siga siendo tu doctora? —musitó ignorando mi última referencia y yo no pude más que asentir un tanto intimidada por su mirada. No me tranquilicé hasta que no descubrí como de nuevo la sonrisa aparecía en su rostro con satisfacción.

Alex tenía razón. La mejor forma de saber si Quinn quería seguir a mi lado en aquel trance era viendo su reacción en primera persona, y desde luego no pudo ser mejor.

No pudimos hablar nada más. El taxi que esperábamos apareció, y por la urgencia que llevaba, fue ella quien lo tomó. Pero algo había sucedido entre nosotras en aquellos instantes, después de su confesión y de mi petición. Algo que iba a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre a pesar de mi enfermedad, y nos iba a unir como nunca nada nos había unido.

Aquella noche del sábado 4 de mayo, Quinn se despidió de mi con una sonrisa que yo ya nunca más iba a olvidar.


	6. Capitulo 6

Gracias por seguir leyendo ésta edición mejorada de ésta historia. Sé que desde que publiqué el primer capitulo hasta ahora, han pasado unos meses, pero por suerte, ya no dispongo del mismo tiempo libre que tenia cuando escribía historias por acá. Esta historia es una asignatura pendiente que tenia, y ahora llegó el momento de darle mas sentido y ponerla mas "bonita". He leído algunos de vuestros reviews y me sigue fascinando que aún sigáis por aquí. Gracias por vuestras palabras.

Si el tiempo me lo permite, iré publicando las otras historias poco a poco, porque me gustaría que estuvieran bien corregidas y editadas.

Gracia de nuevo.

* * *

6 mayo 2019

Coco Chanel

Me había mareado por el simple hecho de subir en el ascensor, tanto que tuve que aguardar unos cinco minutos frente a la puerta hasta que recuperé la verticalidad. Y lo hice por ser una inconsciente, por seguir aferrándome a una idea errónea de lo que me estaba sucediendo. De haberlo sabido entonces probablemente habría llamado directamente a Quinn por teléfono, pero no, en vez de eso decidí dejar que el vértigo absurdo que padecí por ascender siete plantas me dejase K.O durante varios minutos.

Volvía al mismo lugar en el que me citó días antes. Eran las 16:03 del lunes 27 de mayo, y la puerta blanca del 7B de la octava planta del 330 de Whitehall, aparecía ante mí con la placa dorada que indicaba el nombre de la dueña de aquel despacho. Quinn me había vuelto a citar allí, y yo lo agradecí por varios motivos; el primero y más importante, porque me evitaba el mal trago que pasaba cada vez que tenía que acudir al hospital. El segundo motivo, porque su despacho me transmitió una paz y una tranquilidad que estaba segura me iba a ayudar a entender mejor el objetivo de nuestra cita, que no era otra más que la de informarme de cómo iba a ser mi tratamiento. Y el tercer motivo, pero no por ello el menos importante, porque iba a volver a verla en un ambiente más relajado, y eso me empezaba a ilusionar bastante.

Mentiría si dijese que había pasado el resto del fin de semana sin pensar en ella, pero supuse que tenía una de las mejores excusas para hacerlo prácticamente día y noche. Había sido imposible para mi olvidarme de lo que sucedió el sábado por la noche mientras cenábamos, más aun habiendo optado por pasar el domingo en casa, descansando y sin la impertinencia de Alex tratando de sacar información de mi "cita". Extrañamente, ni siquiera mostró un mínimo de curiosidad por cómo me fue, y yo tampoco quise cuestionarla por haberse presentado ante Quinn sin decirme nada. Normalmente los domingos después de salir la noche anterior solía acudir a mi casa, y pasábamos la tarde juntas, viendo alguna peli o simplemente pasando el tiempo sin hacer nada, hablando. Pero por lo que pude saber gracias a un simple mensaje, la resaca que le había dejado su fiesta particular debió ser de campeonato, y la dejó fuera de combate durante todo el domingo. Así que tuve más tiempo para mí, para ocuparme de mis propios pensamientos y por supuesto para recordar todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que vivimos en esa escasa hora y media que duró nuestro encuentro.

Por suerte mi memoria a corto plazo si funcionaba a la perfección, no como el resto. Aún seguía tambaleando en mi mente su confesión, ese beso que supuestamente me regaló y que yo no conseguía recordar de ninguna manera.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Quinn Fabray me hubiese besado y yo lo hubiera olvidado por completo? Me parecía completamente surrealista, tanto que incluso llegué a pensar que todo había sido una broma, o que tal vez estaba tanteándome por algún motivo. No lo sé. Fueron muchas las excusas que busqué para encontrar una razón lógica a la sinrazón que sentía que era aquella situación. Y todas esas excusas se quedaban en el aire, sin una base sensata que le diese firmeza.

También estuve a punto de cuestionarla directamente tras recibir su mensaje citándome para aquel lunes, pero mi sentido común fue más fuerte y mantuve la calma. Nunca me gustó hablar por teléfono, menos aún a través de mensajes de textos, porque de todas las formas posibles de comunicación era probablemente la que más confusión podía crear en una conversación, algo que confirmaría con algunos sucesos que estaban por llegar. Y yo quería verla a ella, observar sus gestos y escuchar su voz después de la confesión, aunque no tenía intención de pedirle explicación alguna, a menos que fuese ella quien volviera a sacar el tema.

"_Olvida el hospital, te espero en mi despacho a las 4. "_

Golpeé la puerta cuando estuve perfectamente recuperada de los vértigos, y esperé pacientemente el sonido de sus pasos tras la misma. Pero estos tardaron tanto en aparecer que tuve que golpear varias veces más con insistencia.

Estaba a punto de empezar a sospechar que de nuevo me iba a hacer esperar, cuando el crujido de la puerta contigua me alertó, y me hizo creer que había sido capaz de llamar la atención de alguno de los vecinos antes que la de Quinn. Mi cara de sorpresa debió ser divertidísima cuando descubrí que quien aparecía tras aquella puerta era ella.

Apenas 5 metros de distancia entre ambas, y yo volví a asegurarme de que había llamado justo a la puerta que correspondía a su despacho. Pero Quinn había omitido un detalle muy importante en nuestro primer encuentro allí. Por lo visto, no solo era dueña de una preciosa oficina.

—Lo siento Rachel— se excusó incluso antes de que llegase hasta ella, y la descubrí abrochando con rapidez los botones de su blusa, y el pelo desordenado y mojado cayendo sobre su hombro derecho—Se me ha hecho tarde.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. Pero… ¿no me habías citado en tu despacho?

—Si, pero hace unos 10 minutos que he llegado y me estaba dando una ducha… Pasa, por favor. —Me invitó con una leve sonrisa y algo de culpa en su mirada— ¿Te importa si hablamos aquí? Mi despacho es un caos ahora mismo.

Como para negarme. Apenas puse un pie en el departamento y supe convencida que era el mejor lugar que había pisado en mi vida. Bueno, tal vez sea un poco exagerada, pero no miento cuando digo que, de nuevo, al igual que como me sucedió en su despacho, una sensación agradable y cálida me embargó al descubrir su hogar. Porque era eso, su hogar.

Hubo un motivo más por el que tampoco podía rechazar la invitación, bueno mejor dicho un par de ellos que estaban relacionados con su aspecto físico y el maravilloso y tentador olor que desprendía, pero prefiero hacer hincapié en un hecho concreto que me sorprendió y me dejó más bloqueada de lo que ya estaba mientras observaba la estancia. Un salón amplio que bien podía hacer juego con su despacho, donde el blanco relucía en prácticamente todas las paredes, cuadros y muebles, a excepción de un maravilloso sofá de piel que parecía llamarte para que lo ocuparas, y un suelo de madera con tonos grisáceos. Definitivamente Quinn tenía un gusto exquisito para crear ambientes, y aquel a pesar de estar compuesto por colores fríos, te reconfortaba como si de un abrazo se tratase. Un gesto parecido fue lo que me sacó de aquel primer escrutinio de su hogar.

—¿Qué tal estás? —me preguntó segundos antes de acariciar mi brazo buscando mi atención, y dejarme un beso en la mejilla que me descolocó por completo. No por el beso en sí, sino porque era la primera vez que nos saludábamos de aquella forma y yo no lo esperaba en absoluto. —¿Has descansado?

—Si, si he descansado. ¿Esta es tu casa?

Me sonrió, y lo hizo divertida, como sabiendo que mi mente en ese instante era un caos mucho más inmenso que su despacho, aunque yo no me creí aquella excusa.

Viendo el mundo que rodeaba a Quinn y como parecía ser su vida, lo último que me esperaba era que fuese un desastre en su organización. Para caos importante ya estaba yo, mi cabeza y mi casa. Eso sí que era un descontrol absoluto y sacaba a relucir lo peor de mí. Pero aquello, su hogar, su trabajo e incluso su aspecto físico con una blusa abrochada a trozos, el pelo alborotado y las zapatillas de estar por casa que llevaba, no eran síntoma alguno de caos, precisamente.

—Si, esta es mi casa. Vamos, pasa… Siéntate por favor. Siento de veras recibirte así, pero ha sido una mañana de locos y bueno, necesitaba despejarme un poco, aunque sea con una ducha. ¿Te importa si termino de vestirme?

—No, claro que no. Por supuesto, termina lo que tengas que hacer, yo… Yo puedo esperar—le dije, y mentí. En realidad, y precisamente aquel día no podía esperar, de hecho, hacerle ver que apenas iba a poder estar allí una hora era lo primero que tendría que haberle dicho, porque mi representante me estaba esperando para una reunión bastante importante aquella tarde, sin embargo, no lo hice. Acepté su petición sin rechistar y tomé asiento en el sofá mientras ella seguía observándome con algo de diversión.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—No, no, gracias. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —insistió y por primera vez pude mirarla directamente a los ojos por más de dos segundos. —Estás un poco pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?—me preguntó y fue entonces cuando descubrí que su rostro tampoco era el más relajado. De hecho, volví a ver como sus ojeras se marcaban más que de costumbre.

Iba a mentirle. En mi boca se colocó el _me encuentro bien_ dispuesto a regalarle tranquilidad, pero por suerte recordé como su actitud cambiaba radicalmente cuando le omitía aquellos pequeños detalles sobre mi estado de salud, por insignificantes que fueran, y esa vez no estaba dispuesta a que Quinn dejase de mirarme como lo hacía en aquel instante. Supuse que notó mi pequeña lucha interior en mi rostro, porque su sonrisa desapareció.

—Me encuentro bien—dije templando mi voz— Pero la verdad es que he tenido que relajarme unos minutos en el pasillo. Me he mareado un poco en el ascensor.

—¿Te has mareado?—se acercó a mí preocupada— ¿Sueles marearte con las alturas?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, para nada. Ha sido solo una sensación extraña de vértigo. Tal vez sea que no estoy acostumbrada a ese ascensor. No lo sé. Pero estoy bien, ya se me pasó.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, por supuesto. Seguro.

—Ok ¿Te apetece un té?—me insistió y yo supe que lo hacía por preocupación, no porque quisiera ser buena anfitriona. Asentí dándome por vencida y ella no dudó en llevar a cabo su propuesta.

Se perdió por un pequeño pasillo que supuse la llevaba a su habitación, (di por hecho que vivía sola) porque la cocina aparecía en el lado opuesto, a simple vista del salón principal y dividida solo por una pequeña isleta. Y me dejó allí por algunos minutos, permitiéndome que ordenase mis pensamientos tras el primer contacto, y dejando que hiciera un escrutinio más específico de lo que veían mis ojos.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de otros detalles que adornaban la estancia, como una estantería repleta de libros en el lado izquierdo, por donde salía el pasillo que ella había tomado. Una pequeña chimenea eléctrica anclada en la pared, justo debajo de la pantalla de televisión frente al sofá que yo ocupaba. Algunas plantas repartidas que le daban el toque de color perfecto y una alfombra de pelo blanco bajo mis pies que me hizo dudar si debía o no descalzarme. Justo en el lado derecho, donde se encontraba la cocina, permanecía una mesa impoluta del mismo color que el suelo y seis sillas flanqueándola. Tras ella una puerta que más tarde descubrí que daba directamente al despacho.

La ausencia de ventanas en el salón me hizo comprender que Quinn había dividido el apartamento, y que había preferido dejar los enormes ventanales en su zona de trabajo en el despacho. Debía tener una explicación bastante lógica, pero para mí aquel punto era probablemente el único fallo que podía encontrar en su hogar. De haber tenido frente a mí las vistas que ofrecía su despacho, le habría pedido asilo en su hogar para siempre.

Me volvió a llamar la atención un par de marcos con fotografías que colgaban en una de las esquinas, y no pude evitar acercarme a ellos para descubrir quienes aparecían sonrientes. De nuevo, Quinn volvía a pillarme siendo curiosa con sus fotos, pero esa vez yo no me percaté de que me observaba, y no lo hice hasta que escuché el ruido de la cafetera calentando el agua.

Cuando volví la mirada hacia ella, me estaba sonriendo divertida.

—Bonito departamento—le dije.

—Te gusta mirar las fotos—me respondió ella curiosa. —¿Reconoces a alguien ahí?—Yo volví a centrar mi mirada en los cuatro marcos que colgaban de la pared y comencé a describirle. Pude distinguir a su madre en una de las imágenes. En otra aparecían Santana y Brittany con un pequeño recién nacido, y supuse que era el hijo de ambas. En la tercera un pequeño le daba un abrazo a una sonriente y emocionada Quinn. Y en la cuarta y última de aquel mosaico, un primer plano del rostro de una niña de ojos azules y radiante sonrisa que pude reconocer casi sin pensarlo. Y no estaba equivocada.

Quinn abandonó la cocina tras preparar el té, y no dudó en acercarse a mi para ofrecérmelo, y de paso observar las imágenes a mi lado.

—Esta señora, a juzgar por lo hermosa que es y a pesar de los años que hace que no la veo, debe ser tu madre—le dije señalando hacia la primera imagen, tras aceptar con agrado la taza de té. Quinn me sonrió— Supongo que ese pequeñajo es tu ahijado—añadí centrándome en la foto de la familia López-Pearce. —Estos ojos azules también deben tener también tus genes, sin duda—regresé a la imagen de la pequeña, y la confirmación de Quinn me hizo entender que estaba en lo cierto. Era su hija, Beth.

Porque sí, Quinn Fabray había sido madre cuando apenas rondaba los 16 años, en una época en la que su vida si era realmente un caos y tuvo que afrontar muchos problemas para alguien que recién empieza a ser una mujer. Por suerte, y a juzgar por lo que pude seguir descubriendo en estos días, a pesar de haber tenido que permitir que otra persona adoptase a su propia hija, le habían dado la oportunidad de poder seguir viéndola crecer y tener contacto con ella a pesar de la distancia. Pero eso es otra historia diferente a la que describo en estas hojas y en la que yo no tengo protagonismo. Esa es su historia personal, y como tal, la voy a respetar.

La siguiente de las imágenes me provocó un breve silencio que ella misma se encargó en romper. No tenía ni idea quien era aquel pequeño que abrazaba a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas, porque además la perspectiva de la imagen evitaba que pudiese ver su rostro.

—Ese pequeño de ahí es Jimmy—me dijo sacándome de dudas— Es el hijo de Jason, mi…

—Tu ex – balbuceé segundos antes de probar el té, que a punto estuvo de provocarme una quemadura de segundo grado en mis labios.

—Sí. Justamente ayer estuve en Philadelphia, en su cumpleaños.

—Oh ¿No viven aquí?

—No, él vive con su madre. Jason si vive aquí.

—¿Sigues unida a él?

—Mucho. Yo diría que incluso más que con Jason. Hay muchas cosas importantes en mi vida que son gracias a él, por eso está ahí… Por eso sigue en mi vida. —Me dijo y por el tono que usó, supe que había algo realmente importante, y que ella no pretendía adentrarse más en su explicación. No quise romper esa decisión y me guardé varias cuestiones que muy a su pesar, empezaron a rondar por mi mente.

Pero no parecía ser el momento, o al menos así me lo hizo saber cuándo al fin pude ver que su ropa ya estaba perfectamente conjuntada y el pelo caía peinado sobre su hombro. No así sus ojeras, las cuales pude distinguir más acentuadas debido a la cercanía.

—¿Qué tal te fue el sábado? ¿Solucionaste la urgencia? —le pregunté allí, mientras permanecíamos de pie frente a las imágenes.

—Sí, por suerte sí, pero llegué a casa casi de madrugada y luego por la mañana viajé… Ha sido un fin de semana bastante completo.

—Y el lunes agotador, ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, más o menos. ¿Y tú? ¿Has descansado?

—Pues sí, he descansado tanto que si no llega a ser porque pedí comida a domicilio, ni siquiera me habría movido del sofá.

—Uff, que placer. Hace años que no tengo un domingo para quedarme tirada en el sofá. Bueno, ni domingo ni cualquier otro día de la semana.

—Pues todo el mundo necesita descansar, y alguien como tú más.

—Ya… Ojalá—murmuró— Voy a ir al despacho a por el informe de tu tratamiento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

—Puedes seguir curioseando si te apetece—añadió con algo de diversión al tiempo que se alejaba de mí y me dejaba allí, junto a las imágenes y procurando no quemarme con la taza de té.

Unas imágenes que no dudé en volver a inspeccionar antes de regresar al sofá. Podría haber seguido fisgoneando por el salón, sobre todo en la estantería con libros que decoraba una de las paredes, pero no creí oportuno tomarme tanta confianza, y opté por esperarla con tranquilidad. O al menos eso intenté.

Me sentía un tanto abrumada ante tanta delicadeza como me rodeaba, incluso la taza de té era ideal, y fue gracias a eso que los escasos nervios que me habían acusado hasta cinco minutos antes de entrar en su casa desaparecieran. Era otra sensación muy distinta la que Quinn logró transmitirme en los escasos minutos que llevaba allí, probablemente porque no cumplió ninguno de mis presagios para aquella cita.

Después de nuestra despedida en la puerta del restaurante, yo esperaba cualquier cosa por su parte menos que bromease o se mostrara divertida conmigo. Y no porque acabásemos mal la noche del sábado, de hecho y tal como se dio la cena, demasiado bien terminó nuestra cita. Sin duda.

Pero no era así como me había imaginado aquel nuevo encuentro después de su confesión. En mi cabeza la actitud de Quinn para aquel día era más tensa, seria y tal vez incluso un poco distante, porque precisamente estaba allí para hablar de algo serio como era mi tratamiento, y porque estaba convencida de que ella creería que la iba a acribillar a preguntas acerca de nuestro supuesto beso. Pero no eran esas mis intenciones. En ningún momento pensé en cuestionarla, a menos que fuese ella quien retomase la conversación, porque a pesar de la curiosidad que me embargaba, me sentía realmente cohibida imaginándome en esa situación teniéndola frente a mí.

Alex me lo decía a menudo, y muchas personas con las que había trabajado a lo largo de mi vida también; me era imposible camuflar los pensamientos y evitar que se reflejaran en mi rostro, tal vez por eso siempre fui buena interpretando musicales. Cada personaje que había interpretado, lo hacía mío. Me metía en su cabeza, me transformaba y vivía su vida, su mundo, para poder expresar de lleno sus sentimientos. En mi vida real me sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando se trataba de ese tema en concreto, de sentimientos más íntimos hacia otra persona, mi imaginación volaba y en mi rostro se reflejaba a la perfección absolutamente todo.

Que Quinn lograse adivinar qué había pasado todo el domingo pensando en ella, y tratando de recordar esa escena imaginándomela de mil maneras, no entraba dentro de mis planes. De hecho, me horrorizaba que pudiera percibirlo. Por eso precisamente me sentía cohibida, y por eso procuraba mantenerme firme con ella, por mucho que su aspecto físico y ese olor que desprendía tan embaucador me tentara.

Jamás imaginé que sería ella misma quien lograse romper esa firmeza.

Quinn regresó portando una carpeta con varias hojas dentro, y lo hacía volviéndome a regalar una media sonrisa. Verme sentada sin curiosear no parecía ser lo que esperaba de mí. Sin embargo, esa actitud relajada y divertida no iba a durar demasiado. Y eso precisamente iba a ser mi perdición.

Apenas llegó junto a mí, dispuesta a tomar asiento a mi lado en el sofá, cuando vi cómo se quedaba completamente paralizada y fruncía el cejo. La observé preocupada llevarse una mano hacia el cuello antes de tomar asiento con lentitud, y dejando escapar un leve suspiro que acentuó aún más sus ojeras. O quizás fue la leve palidez que sufrió y que me puso en alerta.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunté dejando la taza sobre una pequeña mesilla junto al sofá.

—Podría estar mejor, pero no me quejo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? Tienes mala cara…

—Nada, solo unas molestias en el cuello. —Me respondió al tiempo que giraba con lentitud la cabeza. Pude escuchar el crujido de varias de sus vértebras —No me mires así, sé lo que estás pensando.

—¿Qué estoy pensando?

—Que ya podría llevar a cabo mis propios consejos y descansar más.

—Veo que esa capacidad tuya de leer la mente sigue estando activa, porque es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero no solo se trata de descansar más.

—Solo es una contractura insignificante.

—Como mi mareo—le repliqué y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos completamente amenazadores. No me importó en absoluto, porque yo tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Y justamente esa era la manera que tenia de tratar de cambiar el rumbo y la razón cayese de su lado. Me quedé esperando su respuesta, pero no llegó. —¿Haces algo más en tu vida aparte de trabajar?—solté sin pensar.

—Por supuesto, hago lo que tengo que hacer y me apetece.

—¿Y qué es eso que haces y te apetece?

—Pues que va a ser, mis cosas. Leo, salgo a cenar de vez en cuando, hago algo de deporte, no sé… Mis cosas.

—¿Vuelves de trabajar y te pones a leer?

—Pues sí, ¿algún problema con eso? Me gusta leer.

—No, claro que no es ningún problema si es lo que te gusta, pero más allá de eso, ¿cómo te diviertes, Quinn?—cuestioné, y ni siquiera sé por qué tomé esa actitud en aquel instante. Por cómo me estaba mirando y el gesto que me mostraba, podría perfectamente haberme callado la boca con alguna de sus respuestas certeras y soberbias, pero no lo hizo. No se decantó por actuar como lo habría hecho días antes, y yo tampoco tomé la actitud conservadora que solía tener con ella. Tal vez era porque no me apetecía en absoluto escuchar cuales iban a ser los efectos secundarios de mi tratamiento y prefería alargar aquel momento, o quizás porque me había empezado a liberar de la carga emocional que me suponía tener que verme con ella. No lo sé, pero desde ese día empecé a sentirme más yo, a sentirme más libre con ella. Y Quinn no lo sabía, o, mejor dicho, no se lo esperaba en absoluto. —No digo que leer o hacer deporte no sea divertido, pero ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no sales de fiesta?

—No me gusta salir—me replicó seria. —¿Algún inconveniente con eso?

—¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva?

—Porque no entiendo a qué viene esta conversación. ¿Qué tiene que ver que me duela el cuello con que no me guste salir de fiesta? ¿Es obligatorio salir a una discoteca a emborracharte para divertirte?

—No, por supuesto que no. Solo te lo pregunto porque desde que nos hemos encontrado solo me hablas de trabajo, reuniones, problemas y para colmo te sientes mal físicamente. Solo es curiosidad por saber qué haces en tus días libres.

—¿Curiosidad?—Repitió y por su tono de voz supe que me venía una reprimenda considerable— ¿Tienes idea de cómo es mi vida para sacar esas conclusiones? O, mejor dicho, ¿tienes idea de lo que yo quiero en mi vida? Apuesto a que no, no tienes ni idea.

—No he dicho nada de eso. —Me extrañó su reacción, pero aguanté con firmeza.

—Pues lo ha parecido. Mira, yo entiendo que tu vida sea mucho más "divertida" como tú dices saliendo fiesta, teatro, cenas, bares, que se yo… Todas esas cosas que dices que haces, pero el hecho de que tú te diviertas de esa manera no significa que los demás tengamos que hacerlo igual. Ni que nos interese.

—Ok. ¿Y por qué estás tan agotada? El otro día en la consulta tenías una cara que jamás había visto en ti, y hoy esas ojeras no engañan.

—Ah bueno— me interrumpió, y lo hizo levantándose del sofá molesta. Fue entonces cuando decidí bajar un poco mi intensidad a pesar de estar convencida de que no había hecho ni dicho nada malo. —Lo siento, Rachel. Siento no tener la misma cara que cuando tenía 17 años… Créeme, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, me doy cuenta cada día. Tampoco mi cuerpo es el mismo, ni mi cabeza, y por supuesto tampoco mi vida. Algunas tenemos muchas responsabilidades.

—No, no, espera. No vayas por ahí. En primer lugar, por supuesto que tu cara no es la misma, es mucho mejor que cuando tenías 17 años, de eso puedes estar segura. Y segundo, yo también tengo responsabilidades, muchas de hecho. No sé si eres consciente de que la gente paga por verme actuar, y si no das lo que esperan la cosa se complica mucho. A la gente le importa muy poco como yo o cualquier otra compañera esté, cuando paga quiere ver lo mejor.

—¿Estamos comparando responsabilidades?—me dijo y su tono soberbio me molestó.

Acababa de fastidiarlo, de eso era consciente. Había sido yo quien sacó la conversación, pero no estaba dispuesta a que la usara para tirar por los suelos mis méritos.

—Todas las responsabilidades son igual de importantes. Espero que eso lo tengas en cuenta—le dije, y por su gesto supe que se había arrepentido. —A cada una nos afecta de manera diferente.

—Pues eso—me interrumpió aprovechando mi tregua—Que lo que para mí es importante no tiene por qué serlo para ti, y si para mi es importante que vida sea tranquila y estructurada, pues es problema mío. Es decisión mía.

—Perfecto… ¿Puedo preguntarte entonces por qué estás tan agotada si tu vida es tranquila y estructurada como deseas? Y esto sí que no lo pregunto por curiosidad, Quinn. Lo pregunto porque me preocupa tu estado de salud, al igual que tú te preocupas del mío.

—¿Te preocupan mis ojeras? ¿Mi cara de cansada? Porque es eso lo único que me pasa, que el sábado terminé de madrugada de la reunión, el domingo estuve viajando y hasta hace una hora no he podido llegar a mi casa y darme una ducha porque, precisamente, he estado con el doctor Jackson y varios compañeros más preparando éste informe—Esgrimió mostrándome el documento—. Eso es todo. Por eso tengo esta cara, estas ojeras y todo lo que ves. Esa es mi vida, y es así porque yo la elegí.

—¿Y el cuello?—insistí tratando de omitir el extraño sentimiento que me provocó que me confesara que parte de la culpa de que no hubiera descansado ese día, era precisamente por mi enfermedad— Te has puesto pálida y parecías mareada. ¿Eso no es un problema físico?

—Es una jodida contractura, Rachel. ¿Nunca has tenido una contractura muscular?

—Pues sí, muchas veces. Y me han dado masajes y ha desaparecido.

—Genial. Pues no sabes lo que me alegro por ti—Volvió a interrumpirme con sarcasmo— ¿Podemos hablar de lo que realmente importa ahora mismo? —añadió señalando el informe que seguía teniendo entre sus manos, y yo asentí por temor a acabar peor la situación.

Confieso que en ese momento no fui capaz de entender por qué mi actitud había cambiado con ella, y quise asociarlo a su petición cuando me dijo que por favor fuese yo misma, pero lo cierto es que no tenía nada que ver eso. Hoy, cuando escribo estos momentos, soy consciente de que mi actitud cambió gracias a mi subconsciente, y la inyección de seguridad que supuso enterarme de nuestro pequeño secreto. Saber que Quinn seguía recordando un momento tan lejano como lo fue ese supuesto beso que me dio, hizo que me sintiera más segura, más valiente, justo lo que conseguía Alex cada vez que hablaba conmigo.

Tenía a Quinn tan idealizada y le guardaba tanto respeto y admiración, que el imaginar que cualquier absurda estupidez acabase con la relación cordial que manteníamos, me hacía sentir vulnerable y completamente comedida con ella. Descubrir ese secreto que nos unía de alguna forma fue resquebrajando esa vulnerabilidad.

Todo lo contrario a lo que ella parecía sentir. Probablemente para ella fue un desahogo creer que para mí había sido tan insignificante, que incluso lo había olvidado. Pero estaba realmente equivocada.

Los siguientes minutos no cambiaron mucho el ambiente que creamos con la pequeña discusión, aunque ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograrlo. Noté como incluso dejaba escapar varios suspiros, y conseguía que su voz se volviese templada, cálida, como siempre hacia cada vez que me hablaba de mi enfermedad.

No, apenas le presté atención a sus palabras. Y no es que no me interesase, es que me daba miedo escuchar algunas de las palabras que iba a mencionar, y opté por mirarla a ella, de nuevo, como había hecho en el hospital en varias ocasiones, y seguir degustando el té que me había preparado.

Quinn, tras calmarse un poco, me leyó el informe completo de mi diagnóstico, y me explicó la función de cada uno de los medicamentos que iban a campar por mi cuerpo durante las siguientes semanas. Me habló sobre los efectos secundarios que podía tener y la más que notable mejoría irreal, debido a los corticoides, que iba a sentir. Hizo mucho hincapié en ese detalle, en avisarme que por mucho que me sintiera bien y el cansancio desapareciera, necesitaría al menos tres semanas por delante sin cambiar el hábito de mi nueva vida, y seguir los consejos que tanto ella como el Doctor Jackson tenían para mí. También me habló de pruebas, de complicaciones que podrían surgir pero que no eran importantes, y de cómo incluso podía influir en mi estado mental, tanto para bien como para mal. Así que iba a estar lo suficientemente amparada por ella y todo el equipo médico para que nada se saliese del trayecto marcado en aquel informe.

Fueron varias las veces que me cuestionó acerca de si entendía lo que me estaba diciendo, y yo asentí sin más. Me consta que ella supo perfectamente que me entregaba por completo al tratamiento y que no iba a replicar absolutamente nada de lo que tenía que hacer, pero también fue consciente de que, a diferencia de cómo había sucedido a lo largo de mi vida, no me hacía nada bien entender que me estaba sucediendo con mi enfermedad, y por eso prácticamente me evadía cada vez que hablábamos de ello. Supe que sabía de mi reticencia porque siempre acababa regalándome palabras de ánimo o gestos cariñosos tras la explicación. En ese instante y después de la breve discusión fue un poco más escueta, pero no dudó en hacerlo.

—Tienes mi palabra de que todo va a ir bien—me dijo tras cerrar el informe y regalarme una leve caricia en el brazo.

—Por eso quise que siguieras tú al frente—solté y pude notar como mi voz casi parecía dormida por el largo silencio que mantuve durante su explicación. No sé si fue ese detalle o lo que dije, pero pude ver como Quinn se refugiaba en un breve silencio observando el informe, mientras yo intuía como su mente parecía ir a la velocidad de la luz.

—Rachel, yo…—Habló, y yo no pude evitarlo.

—Lo siento. Siento si te he hecho sentir mal, te aseguro que no era mi intención.

—Lo sé—murmuró levantando de nuevo la vista hacia mi— Tal vez el tiempo pase, pero que tienes buen corazón y que nunca querrías hacerme daño, es algo que sé que no ha cambiado.

—Jamás te haría daño a consciencia, Quinn.

—Lo sé—insistió más calmada— quiero que sepas que sé que tienes razón y tratar de quitártela no es lo más adecuado, sobre todo por cómo te pido que te cuides tú.

—Bueno, es tu trabajo, ¿no? Cuidar de tus pacientes es tu prioridad y los consejos son sagrados. La diferencia es que yo te he hablado como amiga—añadí armándome de valor, esperando que Quinn no se lo tomase como un nuevo ataque.

—Estoy muy cansada—me confesó y yo sentí el alivio al ver que me había entendido bien—Y por eso tal vez no acepto consejos que yo misma doy. Debería cuidarme más, lo sé.

—No creo que no te cuides. Solo necesitas descansar, no tanto como yo por supuesto, pero un poco tal vez sí.

—Yo te prometo que lo voy a hacer. Voy a procurar descansar más… Todo sea por acabar con mis ojeras y este humor de perros que gasto. Voy a convertirme en un ogro como siga así.

—Tengo que confesarte que incluso con ojeras estás… Eres, bueno, que ojalá a mí me quedasen las ojeras igual que ti. Estoy segura de que serias una ogro guapísima —Bromeé esperando una respuesta positiva. Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa y me miró a los ojos con curiosidad. Yo creo que me puse roja, o al menos el calor que sentí parecía ser preludio de ello. —¿Qué?—le dije tras aguantar su silencio.

—Tú no tienes ojeras y estás batallando contra el cansancio. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cuál es tu truco? Y no me digas que salir de fiesta, porque eso más que ayudarte, te deja completamente demacrada.

—No, no es salir de fiesta. No me refería a eso cuando te he preguntado qué hacías para divertirte. Eso solo es para despejar la mente, para vivir la vida… Que se yo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces para que tu cara esté siempre perfecta?

—¿Mi cara perfecta? ¿Siempre? —cuestioné buscando algún resquicio de humor en su gesto. Lo hallé, pero no se estaba burlando de mí.

—Bueno, excepto cuando te caes de una cinta de correr y estás a punto de matarte. Ahí no tenías buena cara, la verdad… Pero por lo demás, siempre que te he visto estás radiante a pesar de decirme que te mareas, que estás cansada, o incluso que te has quedado paralizada mientras... Bueno, ya sabes. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Yoga, masajes, unas vacaciones de un mes en una isla… No sé, cosas insignificantes al alcance de todos.

—¿Un mes de vacaciones? Claro, como no lo había pensado antes.

—Bueno tal vez eso no, pero una sesión de Spa, un masaje… No necesitas un mes entero para eso. Está al alcance de todos, o al menos no creo que tú no puedas permitirte una hora a la semana.

—No te prometo nada, pero me lo pensare.

—¿No tienes una hora a la semana libre?

—Claro que tengo una hora libre a la semana, pero… —Suspiró—No te vas a dar por vencida, ¿verdad? O sea, no vas a parar hasta que coja el teléfono y llame a un masajista delante de ti.

—No es mi intención, pero no estaría mal que lo hicieras. Solo quiero verte bien. Sabes, me impactó muchísimo verte en la foto que tienes en tu despacho con tu ex y su hijo. Creo que jamás en mi vida te había visto sonreír como sonríes en esa imagen. Estás radiante, y bueno… A lo mejor te parezco idiota, pero me encantaría verte así.

—Rachel, la vida tiene momentos y da la casualidad de que este momento en el que nos hemos encontrado, está siendo agotador para mí. Pero eso no significa que no sea feliz. Solo es un mal momento.

—¿Tiene mi enfermedad algo que ver?

—No, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, es evidente que estoy centrada en ti y me preocupo, por supuesto. Mis compañeros ya huyen de mi cuando me ven aparecer en sus consultas para pedirles opinión…Pero hay otras cosas, cosas que me afectan muchísimo. Y bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando de esta manera para poder afrontarlas.

—¿Y yo puedo ayudarte de alguna manera para que tengas menos responsabilidad? Al menos con mi caso…No quiero ser un problema más en tu vida, ni quitarte horas de sueño.

—Rachel, es mi trabajo. Y yo lo afronto así. Mira, esa fotografía de mi despacho de la que me hablas está hecha justo el mismo día de esa que tienes ahí—me dijo señalando hacia el mosaico de fotos—. Verás Rachel, hace años que viví uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Mi padre se presentó en el hospital para pedirme ayuda.

—¿Tú padre? No sabía que tuvieses contacto con él.

—No lo tenía. Cuando mi padre se fue de mi casa, no volví a saber nada más de él. Ni me interesaba, porque le hizo mucho daño a mi madre y no me importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera con su vida. Pero volvió, vino a buscarme y lo hizo mal.

—¿Mal?

—Estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. Y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarle. Apenas estaba en mi segundo año de prácticas y, fue lo peor que me pudo pasar. Yo por supuesto que quería ayudarlo, pero no podía porque era tarde. Rachel, mi padre murió suplicándome que lo salvara.

—Lo, lo siento Quinn. No tenía ni idea de que…

—Solo alguno de mis compañeros lo saben. Ni siquiera mi madre sabe cómo fue, solo le dije lo que había sucedido. Pero no consigo sacar de mi mente ese recuerdo. Fue una de esas veces en las que estuve a punto de tirar la toalla. Porque mi padre me había hecho mucho daño, pero seguía siendo mi padre, y todavía me pregunto cómo fui capaz de seguir trabajando en esto después de verlo así, pero lo hice. Y doy gracias a Dios o a quien quiera que sea que me alentase para no abandonar, porque de no haber sido así, mi vida habría sido un desastre. Fue como una señal para que no dejase nunca de estudiar, de seguir formándome. Un par de años más tarde esa misma enfermedad que tuvo mi padre apareció en Jimmy, en el hijo de Jason. Tenía 5 años, Rachel. De pronto descubres que el hijo de tu pareja está enfermo y todos te miran a ti creyendo esperanzados que sabes cómo curarlo. Incluso su madre, que no me quería ni ver al principio de mi relación con Jason. Me pedía ayuda, tenía fe en mí y en mi preparación, y yo a pesar de no estar preparada, no iba a permitir que sucediese lo mismo que con mi padre. No podía aceptarlo a pesar de no estar en mis manos, porque yo no estaba preparada para tratar esa enfermedad. Por suerte con Jimmy si estuvimos a tiempo y pude dedicarle todo el tiempo que no tuve con mi padre. Sé que suena egotista, pero no me podía permitir volver a vivir una situación como la de mi padre. Y volví a estudiar mientras estaba al tanto de como evolucionaba, y me quedaba con él días y noches en el hospital, cuando trabajaba y cuando no. Los momentos que tenía libres, estudiaba, me iba con los médicos especialistas que lo estaban tratando, incluso en el laboratorio. Y me metí tan de lleno que ahora esos especialistas cuentan con mis conocimientos cuando tratan otros casos. Ahora soy yo a quien piden ayuda, Rachel. Y no puedo negar esa ayuda por tomarme una tarde libre. Hice un pacto con Jimmy, él sería valiente y fuerte, y yo encontraría la forma de curar su enfermedad. Él ha cumplido. Ha sido un valiente y aunque aún estamos a la espera, parece que hemos conseguido curarlo. Yo sigo cumpliendo mi palabra. Sigo trabajando para cumplir esa promesa. Por desgracia, no creo que sea capaz de hallar la cura, pero mis conocimientos sirven de algo y esos conocimientos los adquirí dedicando todo mi tiempo. Y para mí eso es más que suficiente.

—Quinn, no tenía ni idea de que hubieses pasado por todo eso. Y lo siento de veras, muchísimo.

—No te lo cuento para que te sientas mal por decirme que salga a divertirme. Te lo cuento para que sepas que mi vida no es así. Tengo unos objetivos por los que luchar y cumplir, y me reconforta pasar ese escaso tiempo de descanso en seguir preparándome. Es como si tu aprovechases cualquier descanso para aprenderte un papel de una obra en la que ni siquiera vas a participar, por si algún día te ofrecen ese personaje. Quizás no sea necesario que lo hagas, pero lo haces porque quieres.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, aunque no sea mi modo ver la vida, pero también creo que es necesario que te dediques algún tiempo a ti misma. Es maravilloso que puedas ayudar a quien lo necesita, créeme… Lo estoy viviendo en mi propia piel, pero a la vez no es justo que todo tu tiempo sea dedicado a los demás. No digo que te vayas un mes de vacaciones, pero no sé… Tal vez un domingo de sofá y peli si te puedas permitir. ¿No?

No me respondió. Bajó su la mirada de nuevo hacia el informe y vi cómo se le escapaba un pequeño suspiro repleto de resignación. Supe que más allá de lo que me había contado, Quinn parecía vivir en una enorme burbuja de presión, y su mente no le ayudaba en absoluto a romperla. Sentía que estaba abatida por el cansancio, y algo en mi se removió.

Que su padre muriese suplicando su ayuda, que la madre del hijo de tu pareja te suplique ayuda, que veas a un niño de 5 años enfermar y saber que todos esperan de ti algo que sabes que no tienes, sumado al estrés que debe suponer estar rodeada todo el día de problemas de salud, no podía ser positivo para alguien que, y esto no había cambiado en ella, guardaba todos sus sentimientos para sí misma. Quinn parecía necesitar un respiro, y a mí me hervía la sangre por no saber cómo lograr que lo hallara.

Ni siquiera sé en qué momento lo decidí, pero observarla en silencio sin ser capaz ni siquiera de responderme a mi sencilla pregunta, hizo que me acercara a ella y buscase algún tipo de contacto. Algo que no había hecho en ninguna de las citas que habíamos tenido. Le pedí permiso colocando mi mano derecha sobre su hombro, a pesar de que aún seguía sufriendo molestias por mi lesión, y aparté con delicadeza el pelo antes de recibir su mirada cuestionándome. Juré que pensaba que quería abrazarla, pero no era esa mi intención. Quería reconfortarla de alguna manera y lo hice tratando de aliviar el dolor que parecía provocarle esa contractura de la que me habló.

—Las actrices de teatro somos expertas en descontracturar cuellos y espaldas, ¿me dejas que te ayude?

Dudó por unos segundos, completamente extrañada por mi acción, y yo no permití que rechazase mi petición. Prácticamente la obligué a que se girase un tanto y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba tanteando con mis manos el lugar exacto en el que parecía estar su problema.

Un leve resoplido me avisó que había dado con él, y desde ese preciso instante todo lo que escuché fueron quejidos que se disolvían rápidamente, la tensión en su espalda cada vez que ejercía más presión de la que debía y el suspiro que le acompañaba tras liberarla.

Y algo sucedió.

No sé si fue por culpa de su olor, del perfume que impregnaba su pelo, de su piel erizándose en entre mis manos, de su respiración pausada o la ausencia de palabras. No lo sé, solo sé que sucedió, y que mi mente voló hacia mi habitación en la casa de mis padres. Hacia la ventana abierta de par en par y la brisa entrando, moviendo con lentitud las cortinas. Voló hacia el crujido de una puerta que se habría repentinamente y unos labios que, al besarme, me atropellaban y me hacían tambalear. Mi mente voló hacia su mirada y un _eres idiota_ que se escapó de sus labios tras morder los míos. Y se esfumó. Desapareció como desaparecen los sueños cuando despiertas.

Por estúpido o absurdo que parezca, me hizo reaccionar el notar entre mis manos el hueso prominente de las vértebras de su cuello, y el delicado suspiro que me regaló cuando retiré mis manos de ella.

Me separé como cuando te quemas con el café, y Quinn no tardó en percibir mi inquietud. Cuando vi como sus ojos me buscaban, supe que ella lo iba a descubrir. Que iba a leer perfectamente en mi rostro como aquellas imágenes que suponía eran irreales, rondaban por mi mente. Y la vergüenza me invadió.

Creo que no volví a mirarla, y siendo honesta, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo me despedí. Solo sé que abandoné el sofá mientras ella me miraba perpleja y yo me excusaba con que estaba llegando tarde a mi reunión con mi representante.

Nunca antes una verdad había sido tan mentira.


	7. Capitulo 7

9 mayo 2019

Buenas noches, Rachel.

Algo me estaba aprisionando en el pecho.

El jueves 9 de mayo de 2019 está señalado en mi agenda como otro de los días en el que mi enfermedad, volvía a darme señales de que algo no iba bien en mí. Un síntoma completamente nuevo hizo mella en mi estado anímico, un síntoma que sumé a mí ya escasa capacidad pulmonar, al cansancio, a la parálisis que tanto me asustó y por supuesto a los vértigos que venían acusándome durante los últimos días.

Esa vez era presión, una extraña presión en mi pecho que aparecía por momentos y que solo se disolvía cuando respiraba profundamente, y conseguía relajar los nervios.

Fueron tres las veces que noté aquella anomalía durante aquel día, la última justo cuando regresaba de un fugaz viaje como acompañante de Alex.

Tenía una reunión con un músico que estaba dispuesto a trabajar con ella y su pequeña banda de música. No lo he comentado antes, pero mi queridísima amiga estaba inmersa en la creación de un pequeño grupo de rock con el que lograría cumplir el vigésimo de sus sueños. Uno más de los tantos que ya había llevado a cabo; tocar en pequeños clubs de la ciudad y a ser posible, hacer una gira por todo el estado.

Acepté acompañarla porque el trayecto en principio era corto, apenas dos horas en coche hasta una pequeña ciudad llamada Wayne, situada al norte de Philadelphia, y porque realmente me apetecía pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Llevábamos casi una semana sin apenas vernos, y eso en circunstancias normales, era algo extrañísimo para nosotras.

Salimos a eso de las 8 de la mañana de Manhattan y regresábamos sobre las 6 de la tarde. No era un sacrificio extremo pasar el día en otra ciudad, porque además Alex se encargó de hacerlo todo lo suficientemente cómodo como para no romper mi recién estrenada rutina.

Los corticoides y otras sustancias más que desconozco de mi tratamiento, ya habían empezado a navegar por mi cuerpo, y mi vida desde ese instante debía estar ligada al descanso más absoluto, para así poder hacer un seguimiento más específico de los posibles efectos secundarios.

Pero por lo que estuve sintiendo ni siquiera el ir de acompañante en el coche, con todas las comodidades posibles y la agradable compañía de Alex, era algo adecuado para mi enfermedad.

Estábamos a una hora más o menos de llegar a Manhattan cuando sufrí el último de los ataques, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y el ir dentro del coche no me ayudó en absoluto a controlarlo como lo había hecho con los dos anteriores a lo largo del día.

Me aprisionaba tanto que empecé a ponerme nerviosa, y los nervios a mí no me provocaban otra cosa más que náuseas, y una palidez en mi rostro que Alex pudo percibir sin siquiera mirarme.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si te soy sincera, no. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—¿Hablas en serio? Rachel, estamos en la autopista, no puedo detener el coche… ¿Vas a vomitar de verdad?

—No lo sé—balbuceé temiéndome lo peor— Me duele el pecho. Estoy nerviosa.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—No lo sé, Alex. Y me estás poniendo más nerviosa aún.

—Llama a la doctora—me ordenó y a mí me temblaron aún más las piernas. No quería llamarla, y eso que fue mi primer pensamiento justamente en el primero de los ataques. Tenía una explicación lógica para no querer llamarla; no tenía ni idea de cómo me iba a volver a enfrentar a ella.

Absurdo, lo sé, sobre todo porque era mi doctora y porque tenía la orden explicita de comunicarme con ella en cuanto sintiera o me sucediera lo más mínimo, pero mi huida cobarde de su casa apenas tres días atrás aún seguía avergonzándome.

No tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber pensado, ni de si había sido capaz de descubrir que se me fue por completo la mente mientras le daba un masaje. Es más, ni siquiera era capaz de entender como llegué a tal situación, sin morir de la vergüenza. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que la única manera de demostrarle mi apoyo por todo lo que me había contado que sufrió, era a través de un masaje de cuello? Sobre todo, porque en las dos semanas que llevaba viéndola, ni siquiera me había atrevido a rozar su mano.

No fui capaz de contárselo a Alex, porque cada vez que rondaba por mi mente notaba como el calor se apoderaba de mí, como incluso empezaba a sudar y sentía que había hecho el ridículo una vez más, como solía hacer en el instituto. Alex se habría percatado enseguida de mi estado emocional, y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

Pero aquel mal que me aquejó durante todo el día no era algo que debía ignorar, sobre todo después de las reprimendas que me gané por ocultarle esos detalles. Y sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a obligar a ello. A llamarla.

—¿Rachel? —me insistió— O llamas a la doctora o te llevo al hospital, me estás asustando.

—Ok, ok. — Balbuceé buscando el teléfono en mi bolso. Me sudaban tanto las manos que incluso me costó activar la pantalla y buscar su número. Y la garganta, bueno, mi garganta podría servir como cemento de la propia carretera que transitábamos. Tan seca y áspera que incluso me dolía al tragar.

Fueron cuatro los tonos que sonaron antes de que Quinn aceptara mi llamada, y yo trataba de mostrarme serena. Por ella y por Alex, que, a pesar de ir conduciendo, no me quitaba ojo de encima.

—Hola Rachel

—Quinn… ¿Te molesto?

—Eh, no. Estoy trabajando, pero puedo atenderte. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues por eso te llamaba, creo que algo va mal.

—¿Cómo? ¿Algo mal? ¿Qué ocurre? —repitió y pude notar como su tono de voz se volvía grave.

—Verás, estoy de viaje con Alex… La estoy acompañando y me he empezado a sentir mal, y no sé qué hacer.

—¿Mal? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te has mareado? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en el coche. Alex conduce. Quinn, tengo una presión extraña en el pecho y me estoy poniendo nerviosa…

—¡Y tiene nauseas! —dijo Alex alzando la voz. Yo la miré molesta. —¡Hola doctora, soy Alex! Nos conocimos el otro día!

—¿Tienes nauseas? —repitió ella ignorando su presentación.

—Sí, pero creo que es por los nervios. Lo que siento extraño es la presión en el pecho… Me lo he notado dos veces más a lo largo del día, pero se me pasaba si respiraba profundamente y me relajaba.

—¿Se te pasaba? ¿Y ahora no? ¿Has intentado respirar profundamente y relajarte? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No, no, la cabeza no. Y si, antes he conseguido que se me pase. Bueno, en realidad ya no noto tanto la presión, pero no sé, estoy asustada.

—Ok, Rachel. A ver, por lo que me indicas es probable que sean parte de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no es de la enfermedad?

—Bueno, no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta porque no te estoy viendo, pero me estás diciendo que has logrado controlarlo con la relajación y eso solo puede significar que está relacionado con el sistema nervioso. Tu tratamiento tiene efectos secundarios sobre ese sistema. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Puedes sufrir ansiedad, presión alta, nauseas… Y todos esos síntomas se pueden llegar a controlar si sabemos respirar y relajarnos. ¿Serias capaz de tomarte el pulso?

—¿Yo? ¿Ahora?

—Si. Presiona con tus dedos índice y corazón tu muñeca izquierda, y respira profundamente mientras lo haces. Inténtalo, por favor.

Miré a Alex extrañada por la situación, y con un simple gesto de cejas me invitó a que hiciera lo que me estaba pidiendo Quinn. Había logrado tanto silencio en el coche que podía escuchar perfectamente mi conversación con ella. Así que lo hice. Dejé el teléfono sobre mis piernas y me tomé el pulso tal y como había indicado.

92 pulsaciones por minuto. Esas fueron las que había logrado contar y así se lo indiqué a Quinn, que nada más escucharme logró calmarme.

—Están correctas, Rachel. Probablemente sea un leve estado de ansiedad. Tienes que hacer exactamente lo que has hecho, respirar profundamente y concentrarte en tu cuerpo. Seguro que con tu experiencia en Yoga eres capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces estoy bien? ¿No debo preocuparme?

—No. No debes preocuparte. Escúchame, no hay peligro Rachel, ni es una situación extrema ni grave. Cuando eres consciente de ese malestar, tienes que intentar focalizar tu mente en otra cosa. Si me dices que vas viajando, es más fácil que prestes atención en el malestar y eso hace que aumente. Tienes que centrarte en algo que te distraiga de esa presión, y sobre todo ser consciente de que no es grave. ¿Ok?

—Ok. Lo intento, de verdad. Pero no sé qué me ha pasado, y Alex me ha dicho que estaba realmente pálida y se estaba asustando, y para colmo vamos por la autopista y no puede parar y me he empezado a asustar yo aún más.

—¿A dónde habéis ido? —me preguntó descolocándome por la curiosidad con la que lo dijo.

—Pues a Philadelphia. Tenía una reunión con un músico y yo simplemente le he acompañado.

—Bonita ciudad. ¿Y a dónde vas ahora? ¿Vuelves a casa o tienes otros planes?

—Vamos a cenar con unas amigas—interrumpió Alex sorprendiéndome— ¿Puede salir a cenar o lo tiene prohibido? —añadió alzando de nuevo la voz.

—Lo siento, Quinn. —Le dije antes de que respondiera—Está escuchando la conversación y no tiene educación alguna—esgrimí tratando de mostrarle mi malestar con la mirada.

—No importa. Es buena idea esa de salir a cenar con tus amigas. Si te apetece, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.

—¿De veras? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, por supuesto. Distraerte siempre es un buen plan, siempre y cuando no termines arrasando la ciudad. Una cena tranquila, una charla con tus amigas y a casa. Es perfecto.

—Ok. Pues si no es contraproducente, lo haré.

—Oye, si te apetece, puedes venir. Estás más que invitada—volvió a interrumpir Alex y ya no pude evitarlo más. Tapé el micrófono del teléfono con mis manos y la fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Puedes dejar de meterte en la conversación? —le dije entre dientes.

—Solo estaba siendo educada.

—No, no lo estás siendo. Cállate, por favor—le supliqué, aunque no lo hice de buenas maneras, precisamente. Cuando volví a acercar el teléfono a mi oído, pude escuchar como Quinn parecía hablar también con alguien ajeno a mí, y me mantuve en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que ella regresó.

—Rachel, ¿Estás?

—Si, sí. Lo siento Quinn, pero Alex es una maleducada. No le hagas caso.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes. Oye, me ha surgido una urgencia y voy a tener que colgar.

—Ok. Está bien, no quiero molestarte.

—No vuelvas a decir que me molestas. Escúchame, luego te vuelvo a llamar. Voy a concertar una cita para que vengas y hacemos unas pruebas, así vemos cómo va el tratamiento en estos primeros días. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, claro. Perfecto. Tú me dices cuando.

—De acuerdo. Oye, y cálmate, ¿Ok? Si no consigues que se pase, vente para el hospital y nos quedamos más tranquilas, pero no te asustes. Estás sufriendo algunos cambios hormonales y es normal que tengas esos altibajos.

—Ok, ok. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien…Luego te llamo. Cuídate y relájate, ¿Ok?

Le dije que sí porque no quería volver a preocuparla, pero no me iba a relajar todo lo que necesitaba. Aunque sí que me iba a centrar en otra cosa que no fuera el malestar. Y no tenía mejor objetivo para llevarlo a cabo que quien conducía a mi lado.

Estaba realmente enfadada con Alex, tanto que en ese instante me habría bajado del coche y habría regresado a mi casa andando. Y se lo hice saber nada más colgar la llamada.

—¿Qué? —me dijo como si la cosa no fuera con ella— ¿Estás mejor?

—Eres idiota. —Le dije y su expresión entre sorprendida y divertida, me puso de mal humor.

—¿Perdón? ¿Y yo que te he hecho ahora?

—¿Por qué te metes así en la conversación?

—Porque quería que la doctora supiera todo lo que te sucede. Estabas tratando de quitarle importancia omitiéndole lo de las náuseas.

—En primer lugar, no me ha dado tiempo a decírselo porque tú te has adelantado, en segundo lugar, no me refería a eso. ¿Qué diablos haces invitándola a cenar?

—¿Es por eso? Solo estaba siendo educada. No es lógico que le digas que vas a cenar con tus amigas y no la invites, Rachel. Hay que ser más atenta—Me dijo recuperando ese tono que solía utilizar cada vez pretendía llevar la razón. Como siempre, se lo tomaba con humor.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso con Quinn, ¿entendido? —le amenacé y la sorpresa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. —Y no me mires así. Me he contenido de decirte nada por cómo te presentaste a ella el otro día, así que será mejor que no empieces hacer de las tuyas.

—¿Decirme nada? ¿Qué me tienes que decir por eso? Si no llega a ser porque la vi en la puerta, tú ni siquiera habrías salido del teatro a tiempo. Deberías de darme las gracias, de hecho.

—Alex, ¿Cómo crees que se sintió Quinn al ver que una desconocida se le acercaba reconociéndola? ¿Sabes? Me preguntó que cuántas fotos suyas te había enseñado para que supieras quien era.

—¿Acaso tú no le has hablado de mí? Es normal que tú me hables de ella, y ella debería saberlo.

—Le he hablado de ti, pero no te he detallado como tú le has hecho creer que yo hice con ella.

—¿Y es mi culpa que me hayas hablado tanto de ella y que me la hayas descrito lo suficiente como para poder reconocerla? Rachel, no montes un drama de eso. Solo la vi, intuí que era ella, me presenté y le dije que estabas a punto de salir. Nada más. No tengo ni idea de lo que te ha podido decir, pero es todo lo que pasó. Ni siquiera intenté llamar su atención, y créeme lo habría hecho si no hubiera sabido que era ella. Ganas no me faltaron.

—No, no… Ok. Vamos a hablar en serio. Con Quinn ni se te ocurra jugar tus cartas, ¿me has oído?

—¿Qué? Te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos pareja… Es más, te recuerdo que hace cuatro días me dijiste que no querías que volviésemos a meternos en la cama juntas. ¿Ahora también vas a decidir con quien debo o no salir?

—No, por supuesto que no, puedes salir con quien te plazca, pero a Quinn la dejas en paz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mi doctora, y porque no quiero estar en medio cuando le rompas el corazón. —No usó palabra alguna para responderme, lo hizo con una carcajada que llegó incluso a asustarme—No estoy bromeando. Además, Quinn es heterosexual.

—Ya, tú también lo eras…

—Y tiene pareja, bueno está volviendo con su novio, que incluso tiene un hijo y mantienen una relación maravillosa—solté casi sin pensar, procurando exagerar todo lo que pudiese para convencerla.

—Rachel, ¿me estoy perdiendo algo? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto que yo pueda ligar con alguna de tus amigas?

—No te estás perdiendo nada. Solo te estoy diciendo que con Quinn no. Ni se te ocurra. Y lo digo muy en serio.

Tan en serio lo dije que no sé si realmente me creyó, o simplemente guardó silencio porque sabía que si volvía a reírse me habría enfadado bastante. Alex no volvió a decirme nada más hasta que llegamos a Manhattan. Durante el trayecto que faltaba se limitó a poner música y centrarse en la carretera mientras yo, aguantandome también las palabras y procurando no pensar en un supuesto intento de flirteo de Alex con Quinn, me limité a recordar todo lo que me había dicho ella durante la llamada, en tratar de averiguar si su voz denotaba algún estado concreto respecto a mi rememorando toda la conversación en mi cabeza, e imaginándome su cara al recibir mi llamada. Fui consciente de que había sido la mejor decisión que tomé ese día al darme cuenta de que la presión que había sentido en el pecho, las náuseas y los nervios habían desaparecido prácticamente. Supe que no había tenido nada que ver sus consejos, o tampoco que Alex me hubiese distraído después de terminar la llamada con la absurda discusión. Lo que realmente me calmó y me ayudó a recuperarme fue su voz, la seguridad que me transmitió cuando me dijo que no debía preocuparme.

Y era curioso porque eso demostraba como había cambiado mi predisposición hacia ella. Cuando la encontré en el hospital era un mar de dudas acerca de su capacidad para tratarme, y en aquella tarde y después de apenas dos semanas, fui consciente de que a Quinn le bastaba una simple llamada de teléfono para acabar con mis miedos.

Llegamos a las 20:00 al restaurante donde habíamos quedado con algunas compañeras para cenar, y casi dos horas después nos desplazábamos hacia un bar en el que solíamos reunirnos, con la intención de jugar un par de partidas al billar y tomarnos una copa.

Y yo acepté porque a pesar del largo día y del cansancio que ya empezaba a acusarme, me apetecía estar rodeada de algunas amigas y disfrutar un poco de la noche.

Eso sí, nada de alcohol, y nada de descontrolar.

Iba a cumplir con los hábitos que me habían impuesto con el tratamiento al pie de la letra, y por supuesto no iba a fallar a Quinn.

Eran casi las 23:30 de la noche cuando recibí noticias de ella y en mi teléfono apareció un mensaje sorprendiéndome. Ya casi me había olvidado de que me había prometido llamarme para según ella, darme los datos de mi siguiente cita en el hospital, pero siendo la hora que era, había incluso descartado que lo hiciera. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por suceder.

Me senté en una mesa lo más alejada posible del ruido de mis amigas y las bolas de billar chocando entre ellas, y me centré en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

**Quinn F. 23:42 pm**

Hey Rach, ¿Estás?

Hola

**23:42pm**

**Quinn F. 23:43 pm**

¿Estas despierta?

Sigo de copas con mis amigas.

¿Qué sucede?

**23:43pm**

No volví a recibir mensaje alguno. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y a mí me volvieron a temblar las piernas.

No podía evitarlo, era ver su nombre en la pantalla y tener que tomar aire un par de veces antes de aceptar la llamada y escuchar su voz.

Me pegué todo lo que pude el teléfono a mi oído y atendí. Por suerte la música no estaba demasiado alta y el ruido de la gente no era un problema para poder hablar desde la mesa en la que estaba.

—¿Cómo estás? — me dijo nada más descolgar, sin siquiera darme tiempo a saludarla. —¿Te sientes mejor? Siento no haberte podido llamar antes, pero acabo de salir del hospital y pensé

que ya estarías en tu casa. ¿Cómo ha ido?

—Todo bien. No he vuelto a sentir la presión en el pecho. Me ayudó mucho relajarme tal y como me dijiste. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Agotada. Mira la hora que es, pero estamos hablando de mí. Me alegra ver que estas mejor y has logrado controlar la ansiedad. Te he reservado una cita para el lunes a las 9 de la mañana. ¿Te viene bien? Quiero hacerte unas pruebas para ver cómo van los primeros

siete días de tratamiento.

—¿Pruebas? ¿Crees que algo va mal? ¿Tiene algo que ver lo que me ha sucedido hoy?

—No, no Rachel. Tranquila. Son pruebas rutinarias con tu tratamiento. Tenemos que ver cómo va reaccionando tu cuerpo para asegurarnos que todo va como debe ir. ¿Ok?

—Ok.

—Tranquilízate, por favor—repitió y yo supe que fue capaz de captar mi preocupación a través del teléfono. —Oye, escucho música de fondo y me has dicho que estás tomando copas, espero que no sean con alcohol y que no sea muy estresante el lugar.

—No, no. Para nada. Estamos en un bar al que venimos a menudo y apenas hay gente. Y para que te quedes tranquila, estoy tomando zumo de manzana con hielo. —Le dije y pude percibir una ligera risa. —¿Te parece suficiente?

—Me parece genial. Y me alegra que me hagas caso.

—Te aseguro que siempre te voy a hacer caso. Aunque tú a mí no me tomes en serio con mis consejos. —Solté con la única intención de alargar un poco más aquella conversación. Por como sonaba su tono, deduje que pretendía acabar pronto con la llamada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Acabas de salir de trabajar, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

—¿Ahora? Pues estoy entrando en mi casa, me voy a dar una ducha y a dormir lo más rápido que pueda. ¿Por? ¿Te parece buen plan?

—Depende. ¿Qué tal tu cuello? —Insistí, y logré distinguir una leve risa a través del auricular. Probablemente estaba equivocada, pero en aquel instante no pude evitar imaginarme la escena de Quinn llegando a su hogar, dispuesta a hacer lo que me había relatado. Y no sé por qué, empecé a sonreír como una estúpida.

—¿Mi cuello? Pues precisamente por eso pretendo dormir cuanto antes. Te hice caso, aunque no lo creas y me lo eches en cara, y le pedí consejo a un compañero del hospital. Ahora me obligan a tomarme un relajante muscular antes de dormir, y me quedo tan dormida que ni siquiera me da tiempo a leer un poco antes. Estarás contenta, ¿no?

—Si es la solución, sí, sí que estoy contenta. Y si duermes mejor, mucho más contenta.

—Quizás sea lo único positivo de tomar relajantes, que se puede caer el cielo y yo sigo durmiendo como un bebé. Es una maravilla.

—Sin duda. Pues me alegra que hayas puesto remedio. Y voy a ser amable y no voy a recordártelo continuamente, y también voy a dejar que te vayas a duchar y descanses.

—Gracias. Es un bonito detalle por tu parte—me replicó y la sonrisa estúpida que tenía durante la llamada, se convirtió en una carcajada que llamó la atención de un par de chicas que estaban en una mesa contigua. De Quinn no pude escuchar su risa, pero por su tono de voz supe que también sonreía. — Te veo el lunes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Allí estaré. Gracias por llamarme y por interesarte.

—No te creas que hago esto con todas mis pacientes. Eres una privilegiada. —Me soltó y el calor en mis mejillas coloreó mi rostro. O eso sentí.

—Bueno, supongo que no sueles tener muchas pacientes como yo, ¿no es cierto?

—No, te aseguro que nunca tuve una paciente como tú. Tienes a parte de mis compañeros del hospital preguntándome quien es la espectacular morena que acude mi consulta, y que si pueden estar presentes en nuestras citas. ¿Cómo no vas a ser mi paciente más privilegiada?

—Eso es una broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Broma? Ojalá. Pero no, es la pura verdad. Y lógico, sin duda. Hay que estar muy ciego para no sentir curiosidad por ti.

—Dios. ¿Podría obligarte a que me dijeras eso cada vez que nos veamos? Me ayudaría muchísimo a recuperarme.

—Sí, claro… Para recuperarte y aumentar tu ego.

—Oye, no todos los días se recibe un halago de la Doctora Smith, y de Quinn Fabray menos.

—Hay que ganárselos, supongo. —Me dijo y a pesar de que estaba siguiéndome el juego como nunca lo había hecho, supe que debía dejar que descansara. También está el hecho de que prefería que todo acabase con buen sabor de boca, y no alargar la situación hasta que volviese a meter la pata. Como siempre solía hacer.

—Haré esfuerzos entonces—le repliqué y ella río—No te entretengo más, así que te dejo descansar. Que tengas una buena noche, Quinn.

—Gracias, Rach… Cuídate mucho, y no bebas, por favor.

—No, claro que no.

No estaba enfadada. No estaba molesta, ni tan siquiera parecía incomoda al hablar de sus problemas cervicales cuando le pregunté, y esa vez nuestra conversación no estaba marcada por uno de mis ataques de ansiedad, como lo fue por la tarde.

Uno de los mayores miedos que sentí en aquellos dos días, era el no saber cómo iba a volver a enfrentarme a ella después del dichoso y absurdo masaje, y mi huida. Cuando hablé con ella en el coche, era evidente que no se iba a mostrar rara conmigo, porque estaba atendiéndome en una situación compleja. Pero en aquella segunda llamada Quinn no me habló como doctora, y sí como amiga. Y lejos de parecer incomoda o cuestionarme por mi absurda huida, se mostró divertida.

Tanto que a pesar de haberle dicho que iba a dejarla descansar, no pude evitar enviarle un último mensaje. Una estupidez que tenía que hacer como suelo hacer a diario cuando se me ocurre algo de repente.

Antes de guardar el teléfono, encendí la cámara de este, levanté mi copa con el zumo de manzana y sonreí todo lo que pude para hacerme una fotografía que no dudé en enviarle.

No habría supuesto un drama para mi haber recibido otra respuesta por su parte, o incluso no haber recibido nada. De hecho, casi que ni lo esperaba. Pero Quinn logró que la sonrisa que había mantenido durante toda la conversación se hiciera eterna en mí por culpa de esa simple y rápida respuesta.

Un corazón.

Esperé por algunos segundos que lo acompañase con algo escrito, pero no. Quinn recibió mi foto con el zumo, me envió un corazón y a continuación apareció fuera de línea.

Un corazón.

Y me sentí tan afortunada que, de no haber sido por ella, por mi queridísima amiga Alexandra Riley, habría salido del bar dando saltos y bailando.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y apagué la pantalla segundos antes de darle un buen sorbo a mi copa, y alcé la vista para descubrir cómo había alguien más metida en mi mundo en aquel instante. Por supuesto era ella.

Alex, con una botella de cerveza en su mano, me miraba sin perder detalle desde el otro lado del bar, donde mis amigas jugaban la partida de billar. Y le bastó ver que la había descubierto, para saciar su curiosidad.

Conociéndola como la conozco, supe que había estado mirándome durante toda la llamada y que probablemente mis expresiones la habían puesto en alerta. Cuando la vi caminar hacia mí, fui consciente de que disimular más tiempo con ella, era estúpido.

Ni siquiera me pidió permiso. Se adueñó de la silla que quedaba frente a mí, y se sentó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento. Yo podría haber intentado esquivarla y huir, pero habría sido mucho peor. Sin duda.

—¿Y bien? —me dijo antes de beber de su botella. Yo la miré y la cuestioné sin palabras. —Rachel, hace 6 años que te conozco. Si no me quieres contar nada, no me lo cuentes… Pero no me mientas. Porque sabes que odio que me mientas.

—No sé qué quieres que te cuente, ni en qué te estoy mintiendo.

—Estabas hablando con la doctora. —Afirmó y a mí me costó mantenerle la mirada.

—Sí, me ha llamado para preguntarme como estaba y para darme la hora de la consulta del próximo lunes.

—Ya… ¿Y la foto que le has enviado? ¿Es para que te haga un reconocimiento telefónico?

—Eh… Alex, guárdate el sarcasmo para esas—le dije señalando a nuestro grupo de amigas. Quinn me ha pedido que no beba alcohol y yo simplemente le he mostrado lo que estaba bebiendo. Nada más. ¿Sucede algo con eso?

—No para nada. Si te hace sonreír como estabas sonriendo, ojalá te llame todos los días para decirte que no bebas alcohol.

—Ok, Alex. Esto es absurdo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que he estado hablando con Quinn? Porque si es eso, no va a suceder. Yo no voy por ahí cuestionándote por las conversaciones que tú tienes con tus amigas.

—Yo no quiero que me cuentes lo que hablas con Quinn—me interrumpió— Quiero que me cuentes qué diablos te pasa a ti con esa mujer. Estabas sonriendo como una adolescente y encima le mandas "selfies" con tu cara de flirteo. O yo estoy loca o me has estado engañando durante estos seis años.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso? Vamos, estaba sonriendo porque Quinn estaba bromeando, y le he mandado una foto porque no se creía que estaba tomando zumo. Nada más. —Mentí. Mentí con tanto ahínco que era cuestión de segundos que se percatara de ello, pero no me importó— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No me pasa nada, no pasa nada con Quinn. ¿Te tengo que explicar de nuevo que supuso ella en mi vida y por qué me cuesta tanto abrirme con ella? Es lógico que me sienta feliz cuando veo que ella está más relajada conmigo. Creía que eso ya había quedado claro.

—Ok—Masculló, y supe que sabía que le había mentido. Hizo lo que yo menos soportaba que hicieran conmigo. Dio un último sorbo a su cerveza y se levantó dispuesta a dejarme a solas, regalándome una mirada que, de nuevo, no supe mantenerle. Digo dispuesta a dejarme a solas porque era evidente que no lo iba a hacer, ya que yo y mi consciencia no lo iban a permitir.

—Me besó—solté cuando ella ya me daba la espalda y yo me maldije por no ser capaz de mantenerme firme con ella. Siempre lo lograba, siempre conseguía que me abriese como un libro frente a ella, y aunque admito que eso precisamente fue lo que más me ayudó para convertirme en quien me había convertido, en aquel instante lo detesté con todas mis fuerzas. Ni siguiera me preguntó. Volvió sobre si misma y tomó asiento de nuevo frente a mí, con el gesto serio, aunque yo sabía que en su interior estaba riendo a carcajadas. —El día del teatro ella me confesó que en el instituto nos besamos.

—¿Te confesó?

—Yo no lo recuerdo.

—Ok. Esto se pone interesante.

Suspiré. Traté de calmar mis ánimos y me dispuse a buscar las palabras exactas para contarle exactamente la historia tal y como yo la conocía, prácticamente sin detalles y todos exclusivos de Quinn. La cara de Alex escuchándome era todo un poema, de hecho, hubo varios momentos en los que pensé que creía que le estaba mintiendo al insistirle que no recordaba nada, yo también lo habría hecho estando en su lugar, pero por cómo me miró cuando terminé de contarle, supe que realmente me había creído.

—Si te soy sincera, ahora mismo no doy crédito.

—Es lo que sucedió, o eso dice. Y es el motivo por el que ella pensaba que yo no había querido seguir teniendo contacto con ella. Pensó que simplemente lo estaba ignorando, cuando en realidad es que no tenía ni idea de que hubiese sucedido.

—Supongo que ha tenido que ser un tanto extraño, si… Lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo habló contigo entonces.

—Si hubieras conocido a Quinn en el instituto, sabrías que eso no era una opción. Que yo no recordase nada debió ser toda una bendición para ella. Sin embargo, ahora…

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Le agrada la idea de que sepas que te besó?

—No, quiero decir si, pero no en ese sentido en el que piensas. Le agrada saber que no estaba molesta con ella por ese detalle. Es como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, de hecho, creo que su cambio de actitud conmigo tiene algo que ver con eso.

—Ya… Porque no existe resquicio alguno de que ella pueda…

—No, no—la interrumpí rápidamente— Ya te he dicho que Quinn es heterosexual, y si no lo fuera, te aseguro que no se fijaría en mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es algo evidente si la conoces, créeme.

—Ok. Pero a ti si te conozco, y sé que te pasan cosas con esa mujer.

—Pues es justamente eso lo que trato de averiguar. Hasta que supe lo del beso, todo lo que pretendía era evitar decepcionarla de alguna forma. Alex, yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser su amiga, y aunque no lo fui como yo quería, al final tuvimos una buena relación en el instituto y lo último que deseaba era que se acabase por alguna metedura de pata mía.

—¿Y después de saber lo del beso? — Me preguntó y yo me derrumbé. Y no porque no me quedaba más remedio que confesárselo, sino porque estaba siendo consciente en ese mismo instante, de lo que no había querido ni pensar en días anteriores. —¿Piensas en ella de otra forma?

—No, lo que me sucede es que no paro de imaginarme como debió ser, y de lamentarme por no recordarlo. Y… Joder, ya sabes que a mí se me nota todo, y si ella descubre que no paro de darle vueltas a ese asunto, entonces sí que va a querer alejarse de mí.

—Rachel, no es tan extraño que quieras saber lo que sucedió. Es normal, has descubierto que hay un momento importante de tu vida que no recuerdas, es lógico que quieras saber cómo sucedió. Pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado. ¿Te gustaría que fuera algo más que tu amiga?

—No. —Respondí con rotundidad, y aunque pareciera lo contrario, no estaba mintiendo.

—¿No? ¿Por qué? Oye, no quiero sonar pervertida, pero esa doctora es atractiva a más no poder, y estoy convencida de que cualquier chica se volvería loca por ella, sin importar su orientación. ¿Por qué tú no querrías algo así?

—Porque es Quinn, y porque probablemente moriría de un infarto si eso llega a suceder. —Fui sincera.

—Pánico escénico—bromeó.

—Supongo.

—O sea, que el que no quieras verla así no significa que ella no te gusta.

—Supongo—repetí siendo consciente del drama que empezaba a crear al confesar todo aquello. No por Alex, sino por mí misma. Porque hasta ese instante no había sido capaz de escucharme a mí misma, y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo incluso en voz alta.

—Ok. ¿Y cómo vas a solucionar esa situación? Porque conociéndote, vas a terminar haciendo o diciendo algo que te haga sentir mal con ella, y tampoco se puede estar ignorando los sentimientos.

—No tengo nada que solucionar. Entre Quinn y yo no hay ni habrá nada. Es mi amiga, y mi doctora. Eso es lo único que me importa ahora mismo. Y créeme, podré resistirme a sus encantos, como he hecho siempre con personas que me hayan podido atraer. —Respondí, y lo hice aún a sabiendo que Alex tenía toda la razón al decirme que tarde o temprano, terminaría provocando alguna situación tensa con ella. La escena del masaje y mi excusa para huir de allí volvió a rondar por mi cabeza.

—¿Entonces no hay drama?

—No, claro que no. Mi única preocupación es que Quinn pueda curarme y poder seguir teniéndola como amiga.

—Genial. Aunque no entiendo por qué me has ocultado todo esto si tan claro lo tienes.

—Porque tampoco es algo en lo que haya pensado demasiado, y tú eres muy pesada haciendo preguntas. —Mascullé viendo como tras apurar la cerveza de su botella, le hacia un gesto al camarero para que le llevase otra. Algo que me hizo comprender que pretendía alargar aquella conversación hasta saciar su infinita curiosidad, y probablemente sacar más detalles de lo que pudiese llegar a sentir por Quinn, y que incluso yo desconocía de mí. Y como no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediese, no permití que lograse su propósito.

Vi como la partida de billar entre dos de mis amigas estaba a punto de terminar, y no dudé en usarlo como excusa. —Me voy a jugar un rato. —Le dije y ella me regaló una sonrisa traviesa. —¿Vienes o te quedas aquí?

Volvió a sonreírme, pero esta vez lo hizo lanzando una mirada hacia la mesa contigua, donde las dos chicas que había visto al tomar asiento llamaban su atención. No le hizo falta responderme con palabras, supe que tenía ganas de divertirse un rato y aquel sitio estratégico era perfecto. Así que tomé mi copa de zumo y tras asegurarme de que no iba a abandonar la mesa, me alejé de ella dejándola a cargo del cuidado de mi bolso, y los de algunas de nuestras amigas.

Creo que jamás en la vida agradeceré tanto haber sido tan confiada con ella, como lo hice en ese instante. A pesar del disgusto que me llegó a provocar su desesperante inconsciencia.

Sucedió a eso de las 00:45 de la madrugada. Era mi última partida de billar antes de marcharme, porque estaba realmente cansada y porque después de haber ganado dos consecutivas, pretendía terminar la noche siendo invicta. No es por presumir, pero se me da bastante bien jugar al billar, y mis amigas detestaban que lo hiciera.

Solo me quedaban dos bolas por colar, la 3 y la 7 lisas. Ambas colocadas de manera que podían entrar con un golpe magistral de los míos. Y por supuesto la bola número 8, que junto a uno de los ángulos parecía presagiar lo que estaba por suceder.

Tan concentrada estaba en armar el golpe perfecto que no fui consciente de lo que se me venía encima. Me habría bastado con observar la cara de mis oponentes, pero mis ojos no se apartaban del tapiz verde de la mesa.

Me coloqué, repasé la jugada con la mente, y cuando me dispuse a golpear la bola con el taco, una fuerza extraña detuvo mi impulso y me dejó a escasos 10 centímetros de la bola blanca.

Tuve varios pensamientos al respecto; pero ninguno duró más de un microsegundo en mi mente.

Cuando me giré para comprobar quién o qué diablos estaba obstaculizándome, descubrí como una mano sostenía el taco y una mirada me dejaba completamente congelada.

Estaba allí, cubierta por un abrigo largo de color beige y las solapas del cuello alzadas, cubriendo su cuello hasta las mandíbulas, que se mostraban tensas hasta la extenuación. El pelo, recogido en una cola baja y su rostro serio, pétreo, como tallado en madera. Por un instante pensé que incluso no respiraba, y creí estar sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación.

—Quinn…—Balbuceé para asegurarme que no estaba siendo fruto de mi imaginación.

No. No lo era, desde luego. No me dijo nada y no fui capaz de entender qué diablos hacia allí. Siguió con la mirada fija en mí, oscilando entre mis ojos y mis labios. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?

—Estás borracha—soltó tan cerca de mí, que incluso mi pelo se movió por su respiración. Me temblaron las piernas.

—¿Qué? No, no estoy borracha.

—¿Por qué mierda me haces esto? —me cuestionó dejándome aún más alucinada con la situación, y sin saber cómo aguantar el pulso que me mantenía con la mirada.

—No entiendo nada, Quinn. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? ¿Te estás riendo de mí? —Dijo y pude ver como su mirada se desviaba por algunos segundos hacia mis amigas, que lógicamente parecían igual de sorprendidas que yo. —Te estás riendo de mi—afirmó mientras negaba y me regalaba la mayor mirada de desprecio que había visto en mi vida. Segundos después y ante mi pasividad, se giró y comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta sin volver a mediar palabra alguna.

Por suerte, ahí sí que pude reaccionar y la seguí hasta detenerla antes de que abandonase el local. Me volvieron a temblar las piernas cuando me miró al sujetar su mano para detenerla. Pero esa vez por temor.

Quinn Fabray podía ser un ángel y los dos segundos convertirse en el mayor demonio que haya pisado la tierra. Y en ese instante, juré haberle visto asomar incluso el tridente de fuego.

—¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestioné temblorosa.

—¿Me puedes explicar a qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué mierda piensas que te vas a reír de mí? No lo voy a consentir.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? No entiendo nada, Quinn.

—Has bebido a pesar de que te he pedido que por favor no lo hagas. Y no contenta con eso, te ríes de mí.

—Pero que yo no estoy bebiendo—me excusé lo más rápido que pude—Te lo juro, Quinn. No he bebido nada, te lo pueden decir ellas—señalé hacia mis amigas, que lógicamente no perdían detalle de nuestro espectáculo. Fue ese preciso detalle el que hizo que ambas, tanto Quinn como yo decidiéramos salir del bar. —Y no entiendo por qué dices que me rio de ti. No entiendo nada, Quinn.

—Ok, esto es increíble… ¿A qué juegas Rachel? ¿para qué mierda me has hecho venir?

—¿Yo? Pero si yo he dicho nada. —Repetí sin saber cómo hacerla entrar en razón, y, sobre todo, tratando de entender que aquello no era un sueño extraño. Que realmente estaba allí cuestionándome completamente enfadada por algo que yo no tenía ni idea de que era.

—Rachel, he tratado de ser todo lo amable que podía contigo, de ignorar temas que está claro que nunca debieron suceder, pero no voy a permitir que vengas a mi vida a reírte de mí, a volverme loca… Porque no lo voy a permitir. ¿Te enteras? Así que la próxima vez que te dé por mandarme mensajes así, piénsatelo dos veces. Porque igual no vuelves a verme nunca más.

—¿Mensajes? —volví a cuestionarla. Era todo lo que sabía hacer en ese instante. Y Quinn volvía a tomarlo de la peor de las maneras. La escuché mascullar un "idiota" que me resultó tan familiar que me hizo reaccionar de nuevo, pero esa vez como yo solía hacerlo en mi vida normal. — Hey, ¿qué mierda pasa? Te recuerdo que eres tú la que me ha escrito ese mensaje para preguntarme si estaba despierta. Y que me has llamado, ¿de verdad te has puesto así por la jodida foto que te he mandado? Solo quería que vieses que no estaba bebiendo, pero si llego a saber que…

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —me interrumpió.

—Pues de los mensajes. De lo que tú has venido a preguntarme y por lo que incluso me estás insultando. No te lo voy a permitir. No he hecho nada.

—¿Qué no has hecho nada? Te pones a escribirme mensajes aun sabiendo que estaba dormida, a decirme que te ibas a beber todo el bar, que no parabas de pensar en… Que estabas pensando en mí y no precisamente como amiga… Que estabas cachonda… ¿Y me dices que no has hecho nada?

—¿Qué? —acerté a replicarle. Estaba tan perdida que supuse que al fin pudo percibir que no estaba mintiendo. O que algo pasaba y no era precisamente lo que ella creía— ¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo no te he escrito esas cosas, Quinn.

Bufó. La vi morderse el labio como quien cuenta hasta diez antes de destruir el mismísimo mundo, y la vi sacar del bolsillo de su abrigo el teléfono. Le temblaban las manos, pero no exactamente por el mismo motivo por el que me temblaban a mí las piernas. Era rabia lo que vi reflejado en su rostro antes de plantarme la pantalla a escasos centímetros de mi cara, y dejarme en shock.

No quise leer mucho, porque me bastaron varias palabras para que la vergüenza se apoderase de mí. Pero estaban allí. Era mi nombre el que aparecía en la conversación, y justo estaban en la misma conversación que habíamos mantenido y de la que yo si era consciente.

Negué. Comencé a negar y a buscar sus ojos con un arrepentimiento que ni siquiera debía tener.

—¿Me vas a negar que este es tu número? —me dijo con sarcasmo— ¿Me vas a negar que esto no lo has escrito tú?

—No lo he escrito yo. Te lo juro, Quinn. Yo no he escrito eso, y te lo voy a demostrar—le dije justo cuando me dispuse a buscar mi teléfono en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón. Fue un acto reflejo, porque mi terminal no estaba ahí como solía ser lo habitual, sino en mi bolso. Y llegar a esa conclusión me hizo temer lo peor. La inercia me hizo mirar a través de la ventana del bar y buscarla a ella, a mi queridísima Alexandra. Cuando la vi casi escondida detrás de una de las columnas que rodeaban la mesa de billar, y mi bolso sobre uno de los taburetes junto a ella, supe lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo peor, Quinn fue testigo de varias maldiciones que solté y que yo pensé haber dicho en voz baja, y descubrió también lo que me temía. Y digo lo peor porque si mal le habían sentado creer que yo le había escrito aquello, intuir que había sido Alex la descompuso por completo.

—Espera—le pedí siendo una completa incrédula, y regresé al bar con la intención de recuperar mi bolso, y la dignidad. A Alex ni siquiera le hablé, creo que con la mirada que le regalé le bastó para comprender lo realmente furiosa que estaba con ella, e incluso decepcionada. Pero cuando me volví con la intención de salir de nuevo y darle una explicación a Quinn, la vi cruzar la calle mientras detenía un taxi dispuesta a desaparecer y dejarme allí sin al menos otorgarme el beneficio de la duda.

No lo iba a permitir, de hecho, no lo permití.

Salí corriendo del bar como hacía tiempo que no corría, y antes de que el taxi comenzara a rodar, lo asalté obligándolo a detenerse. Y me colé en él ante la mirada desconcertada del taxista, y la sorpresa de Quinn.

—¿Qué haces? —me dijo y yo me dirigí al taxista, indicándole que iba con ella al lugar donde le había indicado y del que no tenía ni idea. Por suerte, Quinn no le obligó a detenerse porque supuse que ella también estaba en shock al ver mi actitud. Prefirió seguir cuestionándome con la mirada mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento que perdí por el sprint de apenas 10 metros.

—Si piensas que voy a dejar que te vayas sin explicarte, es que no me conoces.

—No quiero tu explicación. Ya me ha quedado claro que os estabais riendo de mí.

—No, no. Quinn, nadie se está riendo de ti. Mira, no tengo ni idea de por qué mierda Alex ha hecho eso, pero te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver. Y mucho menos nos estábamos riendo de ti.

—¿Pero te crees que soy estúpida?

—¿Eres Rachel Berry? —no fui yo, por supuesto, ni Quinn. La pregunta en cuestión la soltó el taxista, que logró que ambas nos quedásemos en silencio repentinamente. Un silencio que rompió Quinn.

—Sí, señor. Rachel Barbra Berry, la estrellita de Broadway—soltó con sarcasmo, y desde ese preciso instante vivimos la situación más surrealista de cuantas habría podido imaginar para aquel día.

Diez minutos de trayecto por las calles de Manhattan en un taxi que olía a aros de cebolla, con Quinn odiándome y esquivándome la mirada en todo momento, y un señor con acento irlandés explicándome que su hija y su esposa una vez fueron a verme al teatro, y les gustó tanto, que su hija participó en un concurso de radio donde sorteaban un libreto de la obra firmado por todo el elenco, y lo consiguió. Que lo tenía enmarcado en su habitación y que, a su perrita, una Chihuahua de pelo corto, le habían puesto el nombre de mi personaje en aquella obra.

Mas de 13.000 taxis hay en la Gran Manzana, y justo a nosotras en ese instante vino a tocarnos el padre de una de mis acérrimas fans.

Casi que ni me atrevía a mirar a Quinn, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de reojo, temiendo encontrarme su peor versión.

Y de esa manera llegamos hasta el lugar indicado por mi acompañante. El taxi paró a escasos metros de la entrada del edificio donde estaba su hogar, y Quinn le pagó sin siquiera mediar palabra con él. Aquella noche el buen hombre no solo había conocido a la ídolo de su hija, sino que además se llevó una muy buena propina por parte de la doctora Smith.

Logré detenerla justo cuando ya se disponía a subir las escalinatas que daban acceso al edificio. Por aquel entonces, yo ya empecé a sentir que mis pulsaciones me iban a jugar una mala pasada. Pero como siempre, lo ignoré a consciencia.

—Espera, por favor— era la segunda vez en aquel día en el que me atrevía a sujetar su mano, y lo hacía para detenerla, para obligarla a escucharme. Pero esa vez a diferencia de la primera y a pesar de que se detuvo, se deshizo de mi bruscamente.

—Rachel, tengo un jodido calmante en mi sangre , me acabo de recorrer medio Manhattan para encontrar el jodido bar donde estabas, y he estado ahí casi 10 minutos observándote por la ventana tratando de entender que mierda habías hecho, solo por una estúpida broma de tu novia, así que por favor… No me lo pongas más difícil.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero necesito que entiendas que no tengo la culpa. —Le dije sin asimilar lo que me acababa de confesar.

—Sí, sí que la tienes.

—¡Que no he sido yo! Que Alex está borracha y que se yo, siempre hace ese tipo de bromas, y es evidente que esta vez se ha pasado. Pero no es mi culpa.

—¿Ah no? ¿Me explicas por qué mierdas esa tipa me escribe esos mensajes?

—Ya te lo he dicho, porque ha bebido y a veces hace ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Le manda mensajes de ese tipo a toda la gente para gastarle bromas? ¿Incluso a la gente que no conoce? O mejor, ¿incluso haciéndose pasar por otra persona?

—No, claro que no. Sé que se ha pasado, pero…

—¿Qué se supone que le cuentas de mí? —me interrumpió—O, mejor dicho, ¿qué se supone que le cuentas de nosotras dos? —Negué, y lo hice con una serie de balbuceos que dejaron en evidencia que algo escondía. Por supuesto que le había hablado de ella, e incluso le acababa de confesar que algo me sucedía, pero no para llegar a ese extremo, y por supuesto, no para explicarle a ella en ese instante. Habría sido mucho, sin duda. —Rachel, mira, no tengo ni idea de lo que tienes en la cabeza, ni de lo que piensas de mi o lo que sea, pero por si no te ha quedado claro… No me gustan las chicas, ni me gustas tú, ni va a pasar nada entre nosotras. Si todo esto es por el estúpido beso de hace más de 10 años, olvídate. Fue el mayor error de mi vida, y mira que he cometido errores… Así que te pido que me saques de tu cabeza de la forma en la que esté ahí metida, y dejes de hablar de mi con tus amigas o novias o lo que quiera que sean. ¿Entendido?

Sin palabras. Me dejó completamente sin palabras, y no solo por lo que dijo o como me lo dijo, sino por lo que me provocó. Y no, no fue dolor, o pena, o tristeza. Fue rabia. Tanta rabia que salió mi peor versión.

—¿Te ha quedado claro? ¿Puedo irme a dormir de una vez ya? —añadió ante mi mutismo.

—Sí, me han quedado claras varias cosas, una que no has cambiado una mierda. Dos, que estás siendo la persona más injusta del mundo conmigo. Y tres…

—¿Y tres qué? —inquirió casi encarándose conmigo.

—Que eres tú la que no ha olvidado ese estúpido beso, y saber que yo si lo he hecho te está volviendo loca. Porque tu ego y tu orgullo siguen siendo más grande que tú.

Ni siquiera sé cómo fui capaz de terminar aquella sentencia. Y no porque las palabras casi se ahogaban en mi garganta, porque realmente ni siquiera pensaba que fueran ciertas y sabía que estaba haciéndole daño. No sé cómo fui capaz de terminar porque su mirada hizo que volviera a sentirme tan vulnerable y lejos de mi misma, que mantenerme firme era toda una odisea. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Quinn solo me regaló una par de palabras más acompañada de una desafiante mirada antes de dejarme allí, a solas frente a las escalinatas, pero cuando lo hizo yo ya había empezado a notar la presión en mi pecho.

Una presión que nada tenía que ver con la que había soportado horas atrás, y no pude responderle, ni detenerla de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, Rachel Berry.


	8. Capitulo 8

10 de mayo de 2019

Melinda.

Creía que había llegado mi final. Literalmente.

Es fácil hablar de una crisis de ansiedad cuando no la has sufrido y no tienes idea de lo que es, porque no entiendes que puedas llegar a tal extremo porque si, sin un motivo aparente, y terminas banalizando ese estado. Porque no te preocupas en interesarte o simplemente prefieres ignorarlo, y ser presuntuoso con quienes lo sufren. No le das la importancia que realmente tiene, ni el daño emocional que puede llegar a provocar. En mi caso, no solo tenía motivos suficientes para entrar en ese estado de pánico, sino que mi enfermedad estaba siendo clave para que ese malestar me invadiera. Estaba fuera de mis manos el poder controlarlo, y aún hoy sigue estándolo. Hace prácticamente un mes que me sucedió, y durante este tiempo empiezo a estar tan débil, que no estoy segura de lograr soportarlo si me vuelve a suceder.

Lo primero que me invadió fue la fuerte presión en el pecho, con las mil y una palpitaciones de mi corazón que llegaban a retumbar en mi cabeza. Luego vino el temblor, esa vez no solo en mis piernas sino en todo mi cuerpo, acompañado de un sudor frio que comencé a notar por la espalda. Y a continuación la falta de aire y mis pulmones luchando a contratiempo con mi respiración, la cual no lograba acompasar de ninguna manera. Lo siguiente que se le unió a mi malogrado estado fueron los mareos, pero esa vez más intensos que los que había sufrido antes. Y todo aquello allí, en mitad de la calle y junto a las escalinatas del edificio donde vivía Quinn.

Es curioso, miles de personas podían pasar por esas calles a lo largo del día, a aquella hora de la noche no tantas, pero las suficientes para no sentirte sola, para tener problemas si querías intentar pasar desapercibida y que no te reconocieran. De haber colocado un cordón de terciopelo rojo a mi alrededor, decenas de personas se habrían acercado a averiguar que me estaba pasando, pero sin nada llamativo a mi alrededor a nadie parecía importarle el estado de una mujer en la calle a aquella hora. Solo un alma, un ángel tuvo la decencia de interesarse por mí.

No sé quién era, ni por qué apareció de la nada para ayudarme en uno de los momentos en los que más miedo he tenido en mi vida, pero de no ser por aquel hombre no sé cómo habría terminado aquella noche. Tuve que incluso tomar asiento en las escalinatas porque sentía que mis piernas empezaban a flaquear, justo cuando el señor se acercó a mí, y se interesó por mi estado y en si necesitaba ayuda.

Me costó un mundo mediar más de dos palabras con aquel hombre, y por suerte él captó rápidamente mi petición.

La única persona que podía ayudarme en aquel instante estaba unos 50 metros por encima de mi cabeza, en aquel edificio inmenso que por segundos creía sentir que caía sobre mí, probablemente odiándome por lo que había sucedido escasos minutos antes, pero no me importó en absoluto volver a sacarla de su espacio de confort.

"Octava planta siete b" le dije al hombre asfixiándome, retorciéndome en un ovillo alrededor de mis rodillas como si aquel gesto lograse calmar la presión de mi pecho. Y el señor me entendió, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero me entendió. Ni siquiera recuerdo su cara, pero si su voz a escasos metros de mí, diciéndome que me tranquilizara mientras pulsaba el timbre del telefonillo del edificio. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que volvió a acercarse a mí, siempre a una distancia prudencial, y me pedía que me calmase, que ya me ayudaban. No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, probablemente fueron segundos porque en mi estado no habría sido capaz de aguantar consciente demasiado tiempo, cuando su voz me sacó de ese pozo sin luz en el que me encontraba.

Su voz, su tacto, su olor, sus ojos.

Quinn apareció frente a mí, apartando mi pelo con dulzura para encontrar mi cara y obligarme a alzarla y mirarla, y fue como si de nuevo el aire volviese a inundar la ciudad.

Sé que dije cosas, que algunas palabras salieron de mi por supuesto, pero no logro recordar cuales fueron, y tampoco me he interesado en ello. Lo que no he olvidado son los gestos, como Quinn fue calmándome poco a poco con una dulzura extrema, tranquilizándome con su voz arrodillada frente a mí y sus manos acariciando mi rostro, secando las lágrimas que de repente surgieron por culpa de un llanto que me pilló desprevenida.

Si recuerdo que me pedía que la mirase, que me fijara en su respiración y la imitase. Y eso fue lo que hice, y lo que me ayudó a recuperar algo de mi capacidad. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para poder levantarme de aquellas escalinatas y acoplarme, literalmente, a su cuerpo para recorrer los escasos metros que nos separaban de la entrada. Del buen hombre que se interesó por mí, solo supe que Quinn le dio las gracias por hacerlo. Y nada más.

Desde ese instante en el que cruzamos la puerta del edificio hasta que me vi sentada en el sofá de su casa, fue todo un alud de pensamientos extraños, de miedo por no saber que me estaba sucediendo y del llanto que volvía a interrumpir mi respiración. Llegué incluso a convencerme de que me estaba muriendo cuando nos colamos en el ascensor, y que para colmo Quinn iba a cargar con esa culpa para siempre.

Extraño, muy extraño y confuso.

Allí, sentada en su maravilloso sofá, con la tranquilidad de su hogar abarcando todo a nuestro alrededor, logré ordenar un poco los pensamientos, mientras ella, de nuevo de rodillas frente a mí, sujetaba mis manos y seguía invitándome a que imitase su respiración. Como si de una canción de cuna se tratara.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Comenzó a contar, y yo con ella sin perder detalle de sus labios y sus ojos, a pesar de las lágrimas que bañaban los míos.

—Todo está bien, Rach—me susurró y la vi sonreír por primera vez, y aunque el brillo en sus ojos no presagiaba calma alguna, yo le creí. Le creí y fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Volví a ignorar el tiempo que logré en estabilizarme, en dejar de temblar, de llorar y que mi respiración fuera acompasada, pero al menos fue la definitiva de esa noche. —Ya está, ¿ves? Todo está bien, cielo—volvió a susurrarme, porque era así como me hablaba. Entre susurros, con calma y dulzura, mientras seguía regalándome su contacto. Las manos, los brazos, mi cara, incluso el pelo, Quinn no dejó de entregarme esas caricias en ningún momento, tal vez ayudándome a salir de la ensoñación, haciéndome ver que estaba allí, que estaba protegida y nada me iba a suceder.

Solo se separó de mi un momento cuando ya parecía que me había estabilizado un poco, el que usó para acudir al despacho y regresar a mi lado portando el fonendoscopio y un tensiómetro, que no tardó en usar sobre mi brazo mientras volvía a pedirme que la mirase y respirase con calma. Que me concentrara en como el aire salía y entraba de mi cuerpo sin problema alguno.

Sentir la presión en mi brazo del tensiómetro me devolvió a la realidad. Fue ahí exactamente cuando supe que estaba realmente a salvo, y que estaba en las mejores manos. Y la ansiedad fue cediendo poco a poco hasta regalarme un estado sosegado en el que solo el llanto parecía querer seguir acusándome.

Me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme, y no me preocupé, pero seguía llorando. Me dijo que estaba bien, que mi corazón volvía a recuperar el pulso habitual, pero yo seguía llorando. Me dijo que llorar me ponía muy fea, y yo a pesar de reír nerviosa, seguía llorando. Quinn terminó dejando a un lado su traje de doctora y sentada junto a mí, me pidió que la abrazara. Y yo, sin dejar de llorar, me hundí entre sus brazos hasta que el llanto comenzó a darme una tregua.

De no haber sido porque Quinn aquella noche no estaba a solas en su hogar, aquel abrazo se habría alargado hasta el amanecer, o eso al menos desee.

Pero no era una persona quien acompañaba a Quinn en su casa, sino una inesperada compañía que llegó de un salto magistral hasta mi lado, y con sus bigotes rozando mis piernas, me olisqueó curiosa, regalándome un pequeño susto que ninguna esperábamos. Ni Quinn, ni yo, ni Cleopatra. Porque así se llamaba la intrusa.

Quizás eso debió pensar ella de mí.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté aún entre sollozos, y Quinn no dudó en dejar de abrazarme para abrazarla a ella.

La odié por algunos segundos.

Quizás ella debió pensar lo mismo cuando Quinn me abrazaba a mí.

—Te presento a Cleopatra, Cleo para las amigas—me dijo acercándome al animal para que la acariciara.

—No tengo buena relación con los gatos, Quinn. —Ninguna de hecho. No sé por qué, pero si ya de por si no solía congeniar demasiado bien con los animales, con los felinos en concreto era un respeto máximo desde que era pequeña.

—Cleo es especial. Normalmente no se acerca a nadie, por norma general se suele esconder cuando tengo visitas, y mírala ahora… Está preocupada por ti.

— ¿Es tuya? —le pregunté reticente, sintiendo como el animal seguía interesada en olisquearme.

—Es mi compañera.

—No, no lo sabía… El otro día.

—El otro día no estaba preocupada por ti—me interrumpió leyendo mi mente—, y prefirió quedarse escondida. Vamos, está esperando que la acaricies, y te va a ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar?

No necesitó responderme. Quinn no solo me invitó a que mimase a la gata, sino que no dudó en dejarla sobre mis piernas con dulzura mientras yo me tensaba más, hablándole de mi como si el animal estuviese entendiendo en todo momento la situación. Y podría jurar que lo entendió perfectamente. Cleopatra me miró por algunos segundos en los que yo la imaginé saltando sobre mi para destrozarme la cara con sus garras felinas, y tras volver a olisquearme se dejó caer ligeramente sobre mis piernas, suplicándome con gestos mimosos que la acariciara, que le ayudase a saciar su necesidad por encima de la mía.

No. No era Cleopatra VII Thea Filopátor, lógicamente, pero por como lucía y lo embaucadora que era, el nombre le quedaba perfecto. A mí me conquistó como la verdadera Cleopatra conquistó a Marco Antonio. Era preciosa, de raza Angora, aunque eso lo supe más adelante porque yo desconocía por completo esos detalles, en ese instante para mí solo era un peluche de ojos azules y el pelo largo de un blanco tan inmaculado que podría ser perfectamente parte de la decoración del apartamento.

Tal vez era un poco egoísta, porque por su culpa yo dejé de recibir los mimos de Quinn, pero dadas las circunstancias y por lo que me hizo sentir en aquellos minutos que me obligué a regalarle esas caricias, supe de veras que tenía razón al decirme que era especial. Cuando quise darme cuenta el llanto había cesado en mí, las lágrimas se secaban en mis mejillas y los pequeños mordiscos que me regalaba Cleo, y que en otra ocasión me habrían horrorizado, me provocaron alguna que otra sonrisa. Todo ello frente a la mirada orgullosa de Quinn, que no contenta con cederle el protagonismo al animal, decidió abandonarnos por algunos minutos en los que ni siquiera supe qué hacía.

Me dejó allí jugando con ella hasta que regresó portando una pequeña taza humeante, con lo que pude deducir era infusión de Tila. Detalles que poco a poco me hicieron volver en mí misma, en recuperar parte de la cordura que había perdido durante la crisis de ansiedad. Y lógicamente, empecé a ser consciente de todo lo que había sucedido en apenas dos horas.

Porque habían pasado dos horas desde que estaba hablando con Alex en el bar, confesándole que no sabía si me sucedían cosas con Quinn, hasta que me vi allí, sentada con ella ofreciéndome la taza de tila y su gata jugando con una de mis pulseras.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntó regresando a mi lado en el sofá. —Quiero que te tomes esto, tenemos que calmar esos nervios.

—Me siento mejor, sí. Aunque aún estoy un poco angustiada, y me siento un poco mal por todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Shhh—me silenció volviendo a regalarme una caricia, ésta vez apartando el pelo de mi cara— Rachel, no quiero que pienses en nada ahora mismo. Estás aquí, estás conmigo y no voy a dejar que te suceda nada.

—Pero yo no debería estar aquí, y tú deberías estar dormida. —Me lamenté al recordar sus palabras, de cómo Alex la había hecho salir de la cama aun estando bajo los efectos de un calmante. Y allí estaba, a mi lado, sosteniéndome. Fue percatarme de ello y descubrir como sus ojos mostraban un cansancio abrumador, algo que había pasado inadvertido para mi durante toda la crisis.

—Créeme, ahora mismo es el mejor sitio donde debes estar. Y yo me alegro de que me hayas seguido, porque de no ser así, de no haber estado yo contigo, no me lo habría perdonado jamás.

— ¿Tú? Pero si la culpable de todo he sido…

—Ya, ya basta, Rachel. Prohibido hablar de eso ahora. Mañana si quieres hablamos con calma, pero ahora no. No ha sucedido nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok. Si tú lo dices.

Sí, lo dijo y me lo confirmó. Quinn no estaba por la labor de volver a retomar la discusión que nos había llevado a esa situación, y aunque yo sentía que la culpa a pesar de no ser mía se había anclado en mi consciencia, acepté aquella decisión por el bien de ambas. Estaba convencida de no poder superar otra situación tensa como la que vivimos después de mi crisis de ansiedad, y lo último que necesitaba en aquel día era terminarlo en el hospital.

Volvió a dejarme por algunos minutos a solas con Cleopatra, mientras obedecía y me tomaba la infusión de Tila que poco a poco fue logrando también que mis nervios se templaran, y la estabilidad total llegase a mi cuerpo. Aunque no duró demasiado, o quizás sí. Porque los nervios que regresaron a mí no tenían nada que ver con los sufridos durante mi malestar. Eran otros muy diferentes, esos nervios que siempre me atacaban cuando sabía que algo estaba fuera de mi control y no iba a tener más remedio que afrontar. Esos nervios que eran una mezcla de emoción y miedo, de la excitación y el temor que te produce enfrentarte a algo nuevo, aunque ya lo hayas hecho miles de veces, como cuando estrenaba una obra de teatro.

Quinn apareció de nuevo junto a nosotras, y me buscaba con la mirada mientras dejaba sobre el sofá una camiseta y un par de shorts parecidos a los que ella lucía. Se había cambiado de ropa y sus intenciones conmigo eran exactamente las mismas, por lo que pude deducir con su actitud. Y yo, imbécil de mí, traté de evitar que eso sucediese. Como si hubiese probabilidad alguna de lograrlo.

—Quinn, ya me siento mucho mejor. Creo que es mejor que regrese a mi casa y descanse. Y sobre todo te deje descansar a ti.

— ¿A tu casa?

—Si claro. Necesito darme una ducha, relajarme, descansar… Creo que ya es hora.

—No te vas a ir a tu casa—soltó completamente convencida. Y yo entré en pánico.

Sabía lo que pretendía, y en realidad era lo más lógico y normal. Yo en su lugar también lo habría hecho, sin duda, pero a mí en aquel instante lo último que me podía relajar era saber que me tenía que quedar allí con ella, toda la noche. Sin tiempo a asimilarlo, sin tiempo de reacción o preparación.

Y tal vez suene a exagerado, pero también es cierto que no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba sucediendo para que cualquier mínimo gesto suyo, supusiera toda una odisea para mí. Era como si constantemente estuviese a punto de saltar de un precipicio, pero nunca llegase a suceder. Mas tarde supe que las crisis de ansiedad afectan directamente al estado emocional y psíquico de las personas, y yo aquella noche era un completo caos mentalmente.

De llegar a pensar que me estaba muriendo mientras subíamos por el ascensor, a estar convencida que dormir allí, en la casa de Quinn Fabray, era algo que no podía suceder bajo ningún concepto. Como si fuese lo más extraño del mundo. —Escúchame, Rach—volvió a colocarse frente a mí, mientras apartaba a Cleo del sofá— No puedes irte a tu casa ahora mismo así, en tu estado.

—Pero me siento mejor. Solo necesito descansar.

—Y es lo que vas a hacer. Y también lo vas a hacer por mí ¿O pretendes que no duerma en toda la noche?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

— ¿Tú crees que yo me voy a dormir sabiendo que estas en tu casa sola, después de lo que hemos pasado? No. Esta noche no, Rachel. Mañana vuelves a tu casa y regresas a tu vida normal, pero ahora mismo no. Si necesitas darte una ducha, ahí tienes mi baño. Aquí tienes un pijama y en mi habitación tienes una cama. Así que no hay nada más que hablar.

—Pero…

—Soy tu médico. Son órdenes. —Me interrumpió y por cómo me miró, supe que era absurdo tratar de rebatirle. Porque tenía toda la razón del mundo, y haberme dejado marchar en mi estado habría sido toda una temeridad. Y yo lo acepté sin rechistar no solo por la razón que tenía, sino porque la culpa volvía a adueñarse de mí y no quería alargar más aquella situación.

Quinn estaba allí, despierta a las 2 de la madrugada y cuidándome, preocupada por mí y ofreciéndome su hogar, y yo más allá de querer cumplir con sus órdenes como médico, solo quería verla dormir y descansar.

Dio por valido mi silencio y acto seguido tomó a Cleo entre sus brazos, y me invitó a que la siguiera tras hacerme un gesto para que no se me olvidase el pijama. Los mareos y la sensación de debilidad casi habían desaparecido, pero no el temblor de mis piernas, y me costó lograr la estabilidad para seguirla a través del salón hasta el pasillo por donde se había perdido minutos antes. La primera puerta que aparecía a la derecha era el baño, y allí se detuvo para indicarme que en el pequeño armario de la izquierda tenía toallas limpias, y que, si lo necesitaba, podía hacer uso del hidromasaje de su ducha, que me tomase todo el tiempo que deseara en relajarme, porque eso me ayudaría a dormir mejor.

Pobre ilusa pensé, pero era ella la doctora y sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba, a pesar de mi reticencia.

—Yo voy a dejar a Cleo en su cama, y te espero en la mía… Aunque no te aseguro que despierta. ¿Ok?

Bueno. Creo que ni falta hace que describa mi cara al escucharla decir aquello, ni el cargo de consciencia por los pensamientos que volaron por mi mente, a pesar del malestar y la culpa que sentía. Y desde luego, incapaz soy de describir mis nervios. Desde ese preciso instante perdí toda noción y cordura de mis capacidades, e hice todo lo que me indicó sin rechistar, sin cuestionarla o mostrar algún tipo de duda. Me convertí en un robot y tomé al pie de la letra cada uno de sus consejos e invitaciones, porque me daba por vencida tratando de organizar mi mente.

Si Quinn en ese instante me llega a invitar a saltar desde la ventana diciéndome que era lo mejor para mí, lo habría hecho sin más. Y sabía que toda aquella sensación de debilidad y caos era por culpa de la ansiedad. Así que, nadie mejor que ella para ayudarme a salir de ese estado.

Me colé en el baño, me tomé una ducha e incluso hice uso de su hidromasaje, tal y como me indicó, sin detenerme en los minutos que pasaron. Dejé la mente en blanco a pesar de todo, y logré que el agua caliente me hiciera entrar en una especie de ensoñación, en una realidad paralela mucho más placentera y pacifica que lo que era mi mente hasta ese instante, y me puse aquel improvisado pijama que había escogido para mí sin siquiera cuestionarme si era adecuado, cómodo, o cualquier estupidez más que me habría obligado a pensar de estar en mis cabales. La luz tenue de su habitación me ayudó a llegar hasta ella en la oscuridad de la casa, y descubrirla recostada sobre la almohada con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo su cara con la palma de la mano, me hizo suspirar. Pero no solo su estampa, sino lo que vi a su alrededor, mas concretamente en el lado derecho de su cama. Tres enormes ventanales que llegaban prácticamente hasta suelo, dejándome completamente embelesada.

Eran las mismas vistas que tenía desde su despacho, donde el rio Hudson fluía hasta la Estatua de la Libertad y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban el cielo de Nueva York. Supe de nuevo que Quinn no dejaba nada al azar.

Me abrumó tanto aquella imagen que me quedé durante algunos segundos allí, paralizada junto a la puerta del dormitorio. Y ella me percibió, por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo estás? —balbuceó entreabriendo los ojos— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Siento haber tardado tanto—me disculpé, siendo consciente de que había aguantado estoicamente el sueño solo por esperarme. Otro cargo más de consciencia que tuve que asumir apenada.

—Tranquila. Me interesa más que te sientas bien. ¿No te importa dormir aquí, conmigo? Tengo otra habitación, pero está ocupada con cosas de Jason.

—No, claro que no. Si a ti no te importa, yo duermo donde me digas. No estoy en condiciones de exigir nada. —Le dije y ella me sonrió, y a la sonrisa le acompañó un leve bostezo que trató de ocultar torpemente. No quise alargar más aquella situación, y dejándome llevar por la inercia, me fui directa a la cama y ocupé el espacio que había dejado para mí, procurando no pensar ni detenerme en nada que no fuese precisamente eso, meterme en la cama y dormir.

Ni siquiera me fijé en ella, en si me miraba o quería decirme algo. Estaba más preocupada en no quedarme prendada por el ambiente, por la imagen de la habitación exquisitamente decorada, ni por como lograba ver el cielo de Nueva York a través de aquellas ventanas. Tampoco quise detenerme en todo lo que sucedió cuando decidió apagar la luz y darme las buenas noches. Ni en el movimiento de su cuerpo a mi lado, ni en el silencio de la habitación roto por su pausada respiración, o el olor, maldito y embaucador olor, que desprendía ella en todo momento, y que hacía volar mi imaginación.

Solo me obligué a pensar en algo que nada tenía que ver con la situación que estaba viviendo; en mi padre cantándome una canción de cuna, algo que solía hacer cada vez que sabía que me iba costar dormir. Y fue gracias a eso que llegué a conciliar el sueño sin volverme completamente loca.

Nueve horas después el mismo cielo oscuro que me vio dormir, me despertaba con su claridad absoluta. Nueve horas de sueño profundo que hacía años que no disfrutaba, y que fueron un mazazo más para mi castigado sentido de la culpabilidad.

Cuando fui capaz de recuperar la consciencia y vi donde me hallaba y la hora que era, estuve a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación y huir de allí antes que la vergüenza me dejara completamente hundida. Pero unos ojos azules e intensos me detuvieron, y me obligaron a permanecer en la cama por algunos minutos más.

No era Quinn, lógicamente. Sus ojos y su mirada si eran intensas, pero no azules como los de Cleopatra, que cómodamente recostada en el suelo junto a la puerta de entrada, me observaba sin perder detalle alguno de mis movimientos.

Quinn no estaba a mi lado, y eso me puso un poco nerviosa por la situación. Sin embargo, nada sucedió de lo que yo llegué incluso a imaginar.

Cleo ni se inmutó con mi presencia y solo cuando hice el intento de abandonar la cama, dejó su guardia y desapareció por el pasillo hasta perderla de vista. No hubo ataque por su parte, ni intento de atemorizarme, como yo creía que haría cualquier felino con el que me cruzaba en mi día a día, y fue entonces cuando comencé a recordar todo lo vivido la noche anterior, y como incluso ella, Cleopatra, me cuidó.

No dejé que la culpa siguiera castigándome, o al menos lo intenté, y me dispuse a recuperar mi ropa y vestirme antes de abandonar la habitación. Había tanto silencio en el apartamento que me convencí de que Quinn no estaba allí, que no había tenido más remedio que ir a trabajar dejándome a solas en su casa, ocupando su perfecto hogar, su majestuosa cama. Así que me propuse dejarlo todo lo más ordenado y perfecto que podía. Hice la cama, dejé el pijama que había utilizado doblado sobre la misma, y tras lanzar una última mirada a través del ventanal y recrearme por algunos segundos, abandoné la habitación, hice uso del baño para al menos adecentar mi aspecto un poco, y fui directa hacia el salón con la intención de recuperar mi bolso y mi teléfono, para poder al menos despedirme de ella decentemente con una llamada. Y fue justo allí, en el salón, cuando supe que no solo contaba con la compañía de Cleo, la cual había perdido de vista por completo.

Su voz tenue irrumpió en la estancia, y descubrí que provenía directamente desde la puerta que daba al despacho, la cual permanecía entreabierta.

Si hubiera sido una persona normal y honesta me habría acercado sin titubear, habría llamado a la puerta y le habría hecho saber que estaba allí, despierta y dispuesta a dejar de seguir jodiéndole la vida. Pero no. Como no soy la persona más sensata del mundo, hice todo lo que no debía hacer, como siempre.

Me acerqué, sí, pero lo hice sigilosamente, y en vez de llamar me quedé allí oculta tras la puerta y escuchando su conversación. Como una imbécil, como una desagradecida después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí.

Sabía perfectamente que aquello no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia a Quinn, porque tampoco a mí me habría gustado saber que alguien me estaba espiando. Sin embargo, lo hice. Y lo hice para lograr confundirme mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

No fui capaz de entender perfectamente la conversación, porque no solo había empezado a escucharla cuando ya debía llevar tiempo hablando, sino porque las respuestas de Quinn eran lo suficientemente escuetas como para no poder seguir el hilo. Solo una sencilla referencia me fue suficiente para permanecer allí, oculta, cuando me había decidido a interrumpirla para despedirme. Una palabra, un nombre; Melinda.

Se me encogió el estómago cuando la oí pronunciar aquel nombre, y puse entonces toda la atención que pude en tratar de descifrar la conversación.

"_Si, Melinda. Es una chica… Pues no sé, pero es así. Tal vez, que se yo. Estoy hecha un lio. No, no por supuesto que no. Es una paciente, ya te lo he dicho. Ajam…No, claro que no, pero me tiene preocupada y… Ok, Santana, si llego a saber que te lo vas a tomar así, te aseguro que no te hubiese llamado. Además, no, basta, por favor_"

Santana.

Fui oírla pronunciar ese nombre y automáticamente me alejé de la puerta todo lo que pude, tanto que cuando me di cuenta estaba mirando los libros que tenía en la estantería del salón, en el extremo opuesto, y leyendo los títulos por inercia con tal de no querer sacar conclusiones precipitadas del caos que ya empezaba a rondar por mi mente. Porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Quinn, pero sí que sabía que estaba hablándole de mi a Santana, a menos que hubiese otra Santana en su vida y por supuesto otra Melinda. Y cuando eso sucedía, cuando Quinn le hablaba a Santana de mí, aunque estuviese usando mi nombre ficticio, era porque algo extraordinario estaba pasando. Y no sabía si bueno, o malo.

Así que allí me quedé, con el runrún de su conversación de fondo en el salón, y descubriendo que la biblioteca de Quinn estaba repleta de clásicos literarios y muchos libros de anatomía. Pero no por mucho tiempo, el suficiente hasta que la curiosidad volvió a hacer de las suyas en mí, y me obligaba a regresar en silencio de nuevo a la puerta, para confirmar así que realmente era una desagradecida y detestable persona.

"_Claro que Jason no sabe nada, no soy tan estúpida. No. Si. No, no, ni hablar. En serio, no es un juego. Eres la única a quien le puedo contar algo así, no hagas que me arrepienta. Pero es que no, o sea… Va, da igual. No, no tengo miedo, solo que no sé qué hacer o cómo actuar, ¿entiendes? No es fácil para mi lidiar con algo así, además soy su médico. No puedo actuar como si no lo fuera. Necesito que me tome en serio, y si le sigo el juego…"_

No pude seguir escuchando, porque ella detuvo la conversación y yo a punto estuve de salir corriendo de nuevo. Pero no podía, porque alguien me había delatado y Quinn se percató de mi presencia tras la puerta.

A Cleopatra debí caerle bien, pero por lo que pude deducir no le hacía gracia alguna que espiase a Quinn. Un simple "miaw" fue suficiente para ella, y yo creía que la tierra me tragaba. El felino asomó sus bigotes tras la puerta dejándome claro que, si no la había vuelto a ver desde que abandonó la habitación, era porque estaba justamente allí, haciéndole compañía a Quinn.

— ¿Rach? — escuché y al lanzarme a abrir la puerta vi cómo me buscaba con la mirada mientras cubría el teléfono con sus manos.

—Estaba a punto de llamar, pero no quería molestarte ¿Te interrumpo? —le dije haciendo uso de mi capacidad interpretativa. Me negó rápidamente y me invitó a pasar con una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a liberar el teléfono. Casi no le dio tiempo a Santana a despedirse de ella, o eso supuse cuando vi que le decía que tenía que colgar porque le había surgido una urgencia.

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme al saber que Quinn no parecía querer que Santana supiese que era yo quien estaba allí, pero si tenía la necesidad de hablarle de mí. Y pensarlo tampoco me ayudaba demasiado, así que simplemente saqué la conversación de mi cabeza e hice como si realmente acabase de salir de la habitación.

—No, claro que no. ¿Cómo estás? —me dijo invitándome a pasar, y yo accedí recelosa, temiendo que pudiese percibir que había estado escuchándola. Ella no tardó en abandonar su lugar en la mesa, y se acercó a mi decidida.

—Un poco confusa aún. No sabía que estuvieses aquí, pensaba que te habías ido a trabajar.

— ¿Cómo te voy a dejar aquí sola? ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería? —me dijo con una tímida sonrisa. No dudó en regalarme una leve caricia en el brazo mientras me observaba, y yo la miraba a ella.

No era la Quinn doctora la que estaba allí, sino la misma que había visto la noche anterior, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, un jersey que casi le cubría las rodillas y su par de zapatillas de estar por casa.

—Está claro que de anfitriona eres la mejor, y yo la peor invitada. Siento haberte hecho perder el día de trabajo.

— ¿Qué? No, no, tranquila. Que no haya ido al hospital no significa que no esté trabajando. Mira eso—me respondió señalándome una montaña de carpetas que permanecían en un lateral de la mesa— No te creas que mi trabajo es solo atender pacientes, debía haber entregado estos informes hace al menos dos semanas, así que quedarme aquí me va a ayudar a terminarlos.

—Ya, supongo… Aun así, no me siento muy orgullosa de todo lo que estoy provocando. Realmente necesito pedirte disculpas por todo, Quinn.

—Pues yo no necesito que lo hagas—me dijo tomando la propia mesa como asiento improvisado—Tal vez si asimilas toda esta situación como algo profesional, te sientas mejor. Es mi trabajo, Rachel. Da igual que sea en el hospital o aquí, o en la calle. Mi obligación es cuidar y ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, y tú eres mi paciente. Me pagan por eso. —Me dijo, y a pesar de que me podría haber hecho sentir mal el hacerme creer que yo no era más que simple obligación de su trabajo, me tranquilizó y me ayudó. Aunque no del todo. Porque le había pedido disculpas por creer que le había hecho perder el tiempo, pero la culpa por todo lo que nos llevó a aquella situación aún seguía en mí, y se sumaba a la que acababa de adquirir por mi estupidez propia al inmiscuirme en sus conversaciones privadas, y mentirle por ello. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —añadió tras mi silencio. —Tienes buen aspecto.

—Supongo que mejor

— ¿Supones?

—Sí, bueno, ahora me siento bien, pero estoy un poco confusa por todo lo que me sucedió anoche. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que sufro una crisis así. Era ansiedad, ¿verdad?

—Si, Rachel. Era una crisis de ansiedad y bastante severa.

— ¿Y es normal eso por mi enfermedad o…?

—Bueno, son muchos factores los que influyen en estados así, pero estoy convencida de que ha tenido que ver con el tratamiento y probablemente por el estado emocional en el que te encuentras.

— ¿Y me va a seguir sucediendo? Porque no quiero volver a tener la sensación de que me estoy muriendo. Estaba muy asustada, Quinn, creía que era real.

—Es una de las características de sufrir una crisis de ansiedad, que pierdes el sentido de la realidad. Y no te preocupes por eso, vamos a intentar evitarlo. La primera semana siempre es más dura, pero conforme vayamos bajando la dosis de tu tratamiento vas a ir sintiéndote más tranquila. Ahora mismo tu cuerpo es un caos por culpa de las hormonas. Están en desequilibrio y por eso sufres esos altibajos. Pero eso no significa que tengas que volver a llegar al extremo de la crisis, y si eres capaz de ser consciente de que todo es por el tratamiento, más fácil será evitarlas. Conocer lo que está ocurriendo en tu cuerpo es necesario para lograr controlarlo.

—Así que es algo hormonal—le dije intentando resumir su explicación. Recién levantada y después de 9 horas de sueño profundo, mi mente no era ni la más rápida, ni la más fluida.

—Básicamente, sí. Tus hormonas están peleando las unas con las otras por culpa de los corticoides, y eso hace que de un momento a otro, te sientas eufórica y con ganas de comerte el mundo, y al minuto siguiente creas que nada tiene sentido en la vida y no merece la pena luchar. Es así. Es como cuando sufres el síndrome premenstrual. Te enfadas con el mundo, o con tu familia o piensas que a nadie le importas mientras decides comerte una tarrina de helado. Pero no eres tú, son tus hormonas.

— ¿Y cómo hago para no dejarme influenciar por ellas?

—Entendiendo perfectamente que es producto de ese desequilibrio. De esa manera puedes intentar centrar tu atención en otra cosa y en distraerte.

— ¿Cómo me hiciste cuando volvía de viaje?

—Mas o menos. Lo verdaderamente importante es que logres calmarte, y para lograrlo tienes que estar en calma contigo misma. Practicas Yoga, ¿verdad?

—Solía, hace ya unos meses que no.

—Pues vuelve a ello. Dedícate un momento del día a ello, o tal vez algo de meditación. Cuanto más en equilibrio esté tu mente, más fácil será sobrellevar estos días. Y sobre todo descansa. Duerme todo lo que puedas y procura siempre descansar cuando lo haces.

—Te aseguro que hoy lo he hecho. Hacía años que no dormía tanto y seguido. Tienes una cama muy cómoda.

—No creo que sea por la cama. Después de un episodio como el que sufriste anoche es normal que tu cuerpo esté agotado y descanses mucho, pero de todos modos me alegro de que te haya servido. Anoche no parecía hacerte demasiada ilusión dormir en ella—volvió a regalarme una leve sonrisa— Espero que no te haya despertado mi compañera—dijo señalando a Cleopatra, que en ese instante daba un salto y se colocaba junto al ventanal, a observar la gran ciudad como yo lo había estado haciendo días atrás.

—No, la verdad es que se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Es encantadora. Creo que es la primera vez que un gato me acepta.

—Es una gata lista—dijo divertida, y yo le agradecí el cumplido devolviéndole la sonrisa— Imagino que te habrá despertado el hambre. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—No, no gracias. Creo que es mejor que vuelva a mi casa. Además, ya es tarde para desayunar, prefiero esperar un poco y comer algo más contundente. Además, debería tomarme las pastillas.

—Cierto. Anoche si podía, pero hoy ya no te puedo exigir que te quedes aquí.

—Yo te lo agradezco, Quinn, pero de verdad necesito ir a mi casa y asimilar lo que me ha sucedido.

—Lo entiendo y, por cierto, hablando de tu casa… Eh, anoche llamó Alexandra. A tu teléfono, quiero decir. Estabas dormida y lo escuché sonar en el salón, y fui a apagarlo para que no te despertase, pero cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla supuse que estaba preocupada. Espero que no te moleste que atendiese. 

— ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Sí, bueno no mucho. Me preguntó dónde estabas y le dije que te quedabas a dormir aquí. No sé si hice bien o mal.

—Oh, claro, ni siquiera me despedí de ella en el bar y probablemente si estuviese preocupada. Así que hiciste bien.

— ¿Seguro? —me insistió y por cómo me miró supe que había algo más que la simple culpa por haber atendido una llamada personal. En ese instante recordé como en la discusión ella había vuelto a mencionarla como mi "novia", en vez de mi amiga. Y algo en mi se puso en alerta.

—Claro. Prefiero que Alex sepa que estoy bien y a salvo. De no haberlo hecho te aseguro que habría seguido llamando, y si apagas mi teléfono, habría encontrado la forma de llamarte a ti y preguntarte. Es bastante insistente cuando quiere.

—Ok… Pero yo me refería a…

— ¿A si le iba a molestar saber que estaba aquí, contigo? —la interrumpí al percibir sus dudas, y ella simplemente me miró esperando una respuesta—Quinn, Alex no es mi pareja. De verdad, es más hace unos días le dejé claro que no volveríamos a mantener relaciones de ese tipo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no me apetece seguir teniendo ese tipo de relación con ella.

—No tendrá nada que ver lo de la parálisis ¿no? Porque si es por eso, te aseguro que no debes preocuparte. Puedes tener relaciones sin…

—No, no—la interrumpí de nuevo—No tiene nada que ver. Es cierto que me dio miedo, y es probable que me lo piense mucho antes de volver a tener relaciones por eso mismo, pero lo de estar con ella no tiene nada que ver. Creo que tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora mismo, que en sexo. Es hora de centrarme más en mí.

—Ok. Si es tu decisión, buena es. Pero ¿y ella? ¿está de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro. Nuestra amistad está por encima de cualquier cosa, aunque ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de gritarle y no volverle a hablar en un tiempo.

—Si estás enfadada con ella por los mensajes, por mi parte te diré que la culpa de creerlo fue mía. Conociéndote como te conozco no debería haberlo tomado en serio, además sé que eras incapaz de hacerme algo así. De hecho, te quiero pedir disculpas por cómo te traté. Fui muy injusta contigo, y no debí haberme presentado allí así. La verdad, me avergüenzo mucho.

—Supongo que lo hiciste porque pensabas que estaba borracha, y eso te preocupó lo suficiente.

—Sí, eso es lo que me obligué a creer, pero yo sabía que tú no me ibas a desobedecer en eso. Sabes perfectamente que el alcohol y tu tratamiento no son compatibles, y apenas media hora antes había estado hablando contigo con total normalidad. No sé por qué creí esos mensajes, Rachel. No sé por qué me puse así, y también quiero que sepas que no sentía nada de lo que te dije ahí fuera, en la calle. Pero estaba tan rabiosa que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar. Debes pensar que estoy loca.

—No, claro que no pienso eso, pero…—Dudé en si continuar o no, pero el saber que le había estado hablando de mi a Santana y ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle que era yo, me ayudó a tomar aquel camino. Aunque me estuviera jugando de nuevo su amistad.

— Pero ¿qué? —me cuestionó.

—Pues que no entiendo por qué te enfada tanto que nos relacionen. ¿Tanto mal te hace? —me lancé temerosa, sin saber muy bien cuál iba a ser su reacción. Un pequeño suspiro de resignación me puso en alerta, y decidí no dejarla responder. Quinn regresó a tomar asiento frente a la mesa —Quiero que sepas que Alex se equivocó, pero te aseguro que no lo hizo a mala fe. No lo hizo por reírse de ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar, en todo caso lo haría por burlarse de mí. Y es cierto que le he hablado de ti, lógicamente. Y que le he hablado mucho más de lo que debía, o mejor dicho de lo que suelo hablar de otras personas que están o aparecen en mi vida. Pero de la misma forma que le hablo a ella de ti, es como le hablaba a Mercedes, a Tina o a Kurt. Quinn, quien me conozca y conozca nuestra relación, sabe lo que he pensado de ti toda mi vida, y de la importancia que has tenido en ella. Y tal vez sea muy exagerada y Alex no está acostumbrada a verme hablar así de alguien, ni siquiera de ella. Estoy convencida de que tal vez haya podido confundir mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero te aseguro que no ha podido sacar conclusiones erróneas de los tuyos hacia a mí, porque de eso no tiene referencia alguna. Sabe que eres muy importante para mí, y ha debido asociar eso con mi decisión de no volver a tener relaciones con ella, o que se yo. Además, y aunque no es una excusa, había bebido bastante.

Quinn lejos de responderme, y tras no dejar de mirarme en todo momento, bajó la mirada sobre uno de los informes que tenía sobre la mesa y se mantuvo en silencio, haciéndome creer que había vuelto a fastidiarlo todo.

—Lo siento, lo siento de veras—añadí al no encontrar respuesta alguna, y sus ojos volvieron a mí.

— ¿De verdad Alex está confundida con tus sentimientos hacia mí? —fue directa. Tanto que me pilló desprevenida y el temblor regresó a mis piernas. Debió ver la angustia en mi cara, y lejos de insistir, hizo lo que yo jamás habría esperado. – Sé que algo pasa, Rach. No soy estúpida, y solo hay que ver como reaccionas algunas veces cuando nos vemos, pero no quiero que pienses que eso es un problema para mí. No es eso lo que me preocupa, lo que me hace mal es estar confundiéndote. —Me dijo y yo no supe cómo responderle. — ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no he logrado cambiar en mi en todos estos años, y tienes mucha razón cuando me dijiste que mi ego era más grande que incluso este edificio—añadió recuperando algo de humor en su tono—No te puedo negar que me fastidia muchísimo dejar de ser el centro de atención de algunas personas. Por eso mi ex aún insiste en que volvamos, porque yo sigo haciéndole creer que, a pesar de haberlo dejado, no va a encontrar a nadie como yo. Soy así de egoísta. Tampoco sé lo que Alex te habrá contado de cuando nos conocimos, pero la verdad es que fui realmente soberbia con ella, y probablemente intenté hacerle creer cosas que no son, y solo porque sabía que esa chica es tu ojito derecho. Porque me hablas de ella como una vez me hablaste de mí misma. Y no puedo evitarlo. Es como si la Quinn Fabray adolescente volviese cada vez que veo peligrar mi estatus contigo. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de mi yo adolescente, ahora soy consciente de que lo estoy fastidiando, y de que probablemente esté jugando contigo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Le hiciste creer algo que no era? —acerté a cuestionar completamente sorprendida, no solo por lo que me acababa de confesar sino porque daba por hecho que me sucedían cosas con ella.

—Solo quería que supiese que yo había estado antes que ella, que yo era especial para ti. Lo siento, sé que suena muy estúpido y bastante infantil. Pero no lo pude evitar.

— ¿Estabas celosa de Alex?

—Algo así—me dijo y yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Aquella confesión cambiaba por completo toda la perspectiva del que parecía había sido el principal problema de nuestra disputa, y definitivamente yo no tenía por qué seguir cargando con una culpa que no me correspondía. Eran ellas las que habían armado todo el revuelo por una cuestión de celos. Celos por mí.

Surrealista.

—Rach, yo quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije ayer no es verdad, y mucho menos eso de que besarte fue el peor error de mi vida.

—Ahora mismo no soy capaz de diferenciar lo que es o no verdad, Quinn. ¿En serio sentías celos de Alex? ¿Por mí? —la cuestioné ignorando aquella última aclaración sobre el beso.

—Bueno—masculló provocando un gracioso gesto con su hombro, como excusándose por tener esos sentimientos—Eres mi paciente favorita, y has sido mi amiga desde mucho antes de conocerla a ella. Debería seguir teniendo prioridad en tu vida.

La miré, o, mejor dicho, hice un escrutinio exhaustivo de su rostro buscando algún gesto que me hiciera comprender que Quinn estaba bromeando, o que tal vez los calmantes estaban dejándola en estado de shock y decía cosas sin sentido, pero no encontré vestigio alguno de que fuese una broma, de hecho, noté incluso un leve rubor en sus mejillas que disimuló dignamente prestándole unos segundos de atención a Cleo, que prefería seguir observando el exterior antes que nuestras historias.

El silencio debió parecerle sospechoso y pronto regresó a mí. No sé, tal vez fueron 10, 20 o 30 los segundos que estuvimos mirándonos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

—No te confundas… Es solo amistad—dijo y a mi casi se me escapa una sonrisa—No me gustan las chicas, Oh Dios, Rachel… No volvamos otra vez al mismo tema. Eso ya te quedó claro, ¿no?

—No he dicho nada sobre eso.

—Pero me estás mirando y sé que lo estás pensando. Y quiero recordártelo por milésima vez.

—No lo estoy pensando y ya me ha quedado claro las veces que me lo has dicho, pero si vas a seguir recordándomelo cada dos por tres, no voy a tener más remedio que empezar a sospechar que no es tan así, como dices.

—Dios—se quejó, aunque esta vez sí pude ver como contenía la sonrisa y supe que se lo estaba tomando con humor. — ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer contigo?

Estuve a punto de no responderle con palabras, pero mi yo real estaba empujando por salir de mí de una vez, por mostrarme ante ella como lo solía hacer con el resto de las personas que tenía en mi vida. Y no pude contenerme, a pesar de saber que me estaba jugando su confianza.

—Pues, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo—sugerí y casi estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando vi su expresión.

—Rach, basta. En serio, no te tomes esto como un juego porque no lo es. Estoy siendo sincera contigo.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero como comprenderás, es normal que esté sorprendida de que me confieses que has sentido celos de Alex. Jamás imaginé que tú me fueses a confesar algo así.

—Pero no es nada sexual—remarcó y tuve que morderme los labios.

32 años tenía Quinn. Licenciada en medicina, con varios masters y doctorado. Dueña de un apartamento en pleno Manhattan y una gata que podía ser portada de cualquier revista de felinos. Con una vida ocupada y muchas responsabilidades. Y allí estaba, sentada en su maravilloso sillón de piel de su acogedor despacho, tratando de convencerme de que sus celos hacia Alex no eran por algún tipo de atracción sexual hacia quien esto escribe.

Si me llegan a exponer esa situación apenas un mes antes, juro que habría entregado todo mi reino a que era pura fantasía. Pero no, fue real, y yo no daba crédito alguno.

Quinn no tenía ni idea, pero fue tal que así como Alex consiguió sacar de mí lo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando.

—Ok— le dije, pero no le sirvió demasiado, aunque tampoco fui muy convincente.

— ¿Ok? ¿Te ha quedado claro que mi manera de actuar es solo porque soy una egoísta innata?

—Sí, claro. Si tú lo dices, será.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? Piensas que hay algo más.

—En absoluto. —Le repliqué, y la vi rebufar inquieta en el sillón. —Está todo bien, Quinn. Y por si te sirve de algo, te diré que no deberías tener esos celos de Alex. Sois mundos apartes en mi vida, y las dos tenéis un hueco especial, pero si quieres que te trate como la trato a ella, te aseguro que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo… Todo lo contrario.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Creía que ya me tratabas con confianza, que eso ya había quedado claro entre nosotras y que ibas a ser tú.

—Si, bueno, pero como ya te he dicho, te tengo en un pedestal y evidentemente hay cosas que prefiero no hacer o decirte, porque seguro que te bajas tú misma de ahí.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Cómo se supone que tratas a Alexandra?

Me contuve, porque de haberle respondido tendría que haberle enumerado todas las veces que habíamos discutido por la misma situación, que no era otra más que la estúpida confusión de sentimientos entre nosotras, pero el momento no daba para eso. No quería volver a las andadas, y después de su confesión, lo único que pretendía era quitarle hierro al asunto, y hacer que todo fuese más sencillo. Mas fácil para ambas, pero sobre todo para ella.

—Me hace gracia que la llames Alexandra—le dije y su mirada me puso en alerta.

— ¿No me vas a responder?

—No. Creo que es mejor que dejemos esta conversación aquí. Por el bien de ambas.

—Ok. Si crees que es lo mejor, tú sabrás. Pero no quiero volver a escuchar que no me tratas como realmente querrías hacerlo.

—Está bien. Te doy mi palabra de que lo haré. Siempre y cuando tú me prometas que no vas a asustarte, o que no vas a cuestionarme todos los días acerca de si me estoy confundiendo o siento cosas por ti. Porque si vamos a discutir cada vez que suceda algo, prefiero no hacerlo.

Percibí como tensaba la mandíbula y se batía en duelo con ella misma. Estaba convencida de que quería ocupar toda la atención que yo le dedicaba a Alex, pero a la vez parecía tener reparos, y el que yo no le hubiese negado aún mis sentimientos hacia ella, debía estar influyéndole demasiado. Era un quiero y no puedo.

—Quinn, olvídalo. No te voy a tratar como trato a Alex. Eso no va a suceder. —Recapacité, y lo hice por evitar que volviera a sentirse mal. —Tú no eres Alex.

—Ya, ya me he dado cuenta.

—Es absurdo que tengamos esta conversación. Si me dejas que entre en tu vida, lo voy a hacer, por supuesto. Pero necesito que confíes en mí y en mi palabra. Y sobre todo que no tengas miedo. No tengo ni idea de lo que pude decirte ese día en el que nos besamos, pero no soy esa chica. Y si lo que te preocupa es que me pueda confundir, o que me termine enamorándome de ti… No lo hagas. No te preocupes. Primero porque sería mi problema, y segundo porque tengo todo claro respecto a ti, y soy consciente de que sería una pérdida de tiempo. No sé qué has podido notar en mi para que llegues a esa conclusión acerca de mis sentimientos, pero no es real. Puedes estar tranquila. Y por supuesto—añadí tras ver como parecía darse por vencida y me regalaba esa tregua—También te digo que si ese día llega, si algún día no consigo resistirme a la tentación, te doy mi palabra de que nadie lo sabrá. Ni siquiera Alex.

— ¿Y a mí? ¿A mí me lo contarías?

—Depende. ¿Tú querrías saberlo?

—Supongo que sí.

— ¿Y saberlo no cambiaría tu actitud conmigo?

—No, no lo creo. No serias la primera persona que se enamora de mi—me dijo, y noté en su voz esa soberbia tan habitual en su adolescencia. No me molestó, todo lo contrario. —Mientras tengas clara cuál es mi postura, todo bien.

—Tu postura es que jamás vas a corresponder al amor de una chica.

—Pues sí, esa es mi postura.

—Perfecto. Todo claro entonces. Eso sí, me gustaría que tú también me prometieses algo a cambio de mi honestidad.

— ¿Qué tengo que prometer?

—Pues que—dude unos segundos, pero viendo hasta donde habíamos logrado llevar la conversación, contenerme habría sido estúpido por mi parte. Y la curiosidad había empezado a invadirme por ver su reacción— Si eres tú la que empieza a sentir algo por mí, también me lo dirás.

— ¿Qué? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No. Lo digo totalmente en serio. Sería lo justo, ¿no crees?

—Pero si te acabo de decir que jamás estaría con una chica.

—Me acabas de decir que no corresponderías al amor de una chica, pero eso no quita que puedas llegar a sentir algo por alguna, o por mí. Créeme, no serias la primera. —Repliqué usando el mismo tono que ella había usado conmigo.

—No. Estás de broma—insistió confusa y mi silencio la puso más nerviosa. —No me mires así. Es absurdo eso que dices.

—¿No te atreves a prometerme algo así? Si lo prefieres, podemos hacer una apuesta.

—¿Una apuesta?

—Sí. Una apuesta, a que consigo que te sientas atraída por una chica, y me lo terminas confesando.

—¿Qué? No ni hablar, no voy a hacer apuestas así. Es una estupidez.

—Ok. Pues entonces al menos me prometes que si alguna vez te suceden cosas, me lo vas a decir.

—Es que no va a suceder, Rachel. No tiene sentido.

—Pues con más razón, si no va a suceder… ¿Por qué no prometérmelo? —Insistí, y no sé si fue por pesadez o porque empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero el intento por camuflar una fugaz sonrisa me reveló que le resultaba imposible seguir negándomelo, aunque no iba a desistir en su intento por lograrlo.

—¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer en vez de pensar en apuestas y en cosas sin sentido, como las que estás diciendo?

—No, ¿qué debo hacer?

— Hacer algo y distraer esa mente. No paras de darle vueltas a cosas absurdas, y tampoco te hace bien en tu estado. Haz algo, ocupa el tiempo que tienes para descansar y haz algo que te distraiga.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues no sé, lee, dibuja, pinta, escribe un libro… Algo que no te suponga mucho esfuerzo y que te distraiga y te saque todas esas cosas de la mente.

—Ok. Te voy a pintar un cuadro.

—No estoy bromeando, Rachel. Lo digo en serio. Lo de anoche no fue agradable y parte de la culpa la tiene el tener la cabeza siempre en cosas que ahora no tiene sentido pensar.

—Ok, tienes razón. No voy a pintar un cuadro porque soy un desastre dibujando, mejor me pondré a escribir, que se yo una historia o un diario, lo que sea. Aprovecharé los momentos que tengo en casa sin hacer nada, para distraerme. Te lo prometo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—En absoluto. Te prometo que voy a distraerme y a sacar todas estas cosas absurdas de mi mente. Escribir me relaja, alguna que otra vez lo he hecho para el teatro y me gusta.

—Ok. Te creeré entonces.

—Pero a cambio te pido que me prometas tú lo que te he pedido. Que, si alguna vez te suceden cosas conmigo, me lo vas a decir. Si me lo prometes, juro que no volveré a cuestionarte ni a sacar estos temas. —Volví a insistir, y al fin se dio por vencida.

—Eres muy pesada.

—Solo necesito un sí. Nada más. No te cuesta nada.

—Ok. Si es lo que quieres, te lo prometo. El día que me sucedan cosas contigo, te lo diré.

—Conmigo o con cualquier otra chica.

—Contigo, con cualquier otra chica o con quien sea, te lo diré—replicó tratando de no darle importancia alguna. Le salió fatal la interpretación. Tanto que durante algunos segundos volvimos a guardar silencio, y yo podía escuchar como su mente era un completo caos repleto de excusas que no lograba ordenar. Usó la más previsible. — Eh, Ok. Creo que deberíamos dejar ya esta conversación. Yo no tengo tiempo para seguir dándole vueltas a estas cosas, Rachel.

—Entiendo, ya va siendo hora de que me marche.

—No, no, espera, no te estoy pidiendo que te vayas. Lo he dicho porque me parece absurdo todo esto. Da igual como lo diga, tú no quieres asumir que a mí no me gustan, ni me van a gustar las chicas, y no puedo hacer nada para convencerte de ello.

—Si claro, si ya estoy completamente convencida de ello. Pero es hora de que te deje trabajar, suficiente tiempo te he robado ya.

—No quiero que te vayas pensando que quiero que te marches—me dijo y por su gesto, creo que incluso ella sintió la confusión por cómo se había expresado.

—Tranquila. Después de cómo me has cuidado es imposible que piense así de ti. Y no hace falta que lo excuses con que es tu trabajo—le dije tratando de aliviar la tensión que parecía apoderarse de ella—Sé que lo haces porque me aprecias—añadí con algo de humor, y Quinn casi se rindió.

Digo casi porque, aunque dejó escapar un leve suspiro divertido de resignación, sabía que en su mente no había convencimiento alguno de que yo le hubiese dado la razón. No obstante, lo dejó estar y lejos de volver a insistirme, optó por abandonar de nuevo su asiento, se acercó a Cleopatra para tomarla entre sus brazos y vino hacia a mí con la intención de despedirse. El gesto de hacerse con la gata me hizo comprender que no estaba cómoda enfrentadose a mi para el simple acto de la despedida, y usar al pobre animal para desviar por completo la atención fue su excusa.

Yo aguanté la sonrisa al ver su acción, y me limité a evitar que aquel momento fuese más complejo para ella.

—Le has caído muy bien a Cleo, así que será mejor que nos hagas caso y te cuides mucho estos días. —Me dijo centrando su mirada en el animal. Yo asentí regalándole una pequeña caricia— Y si necesitas algo, ya sabes que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? —esa vez si me miró a mi directamente, y yo dejé a un lado el humor para asentirle con total sinceridad. —Bien, pues que tengas un buen día, Rachel. Es probable que te llame a lo largo de la semana para que nos veamos el lunes en el hospital. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Ok.

Silencio. Ni siquiera la excusa del gato logró disipar ese momento que Quinn intentó evitar, y ninguna de las dos pudimos o supimos reaccionar a aquel duelo de miradas en el que nos vimos envueltas. Miento, sí que una de las dos supo reaccionar, y fui yo sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

No lo pude evitar. Me bastó ver sus dudas y antes de que pudiese arrepentirme, me lancé hacia ellas y las abracé, a ambas. A Cleo, porque no tenía más remedio al estar entre sus brazos, y a ella, que gracias a que sostenía al animal, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar mi abrazo sin más.

No sé qué debió pensar, ni sé que cara puso tras mi gesto porque no volví a mirarla. Aproveché que la tenía entre mis brazos para darle las gracias con apenas un susurro, y le dejé un beso en la mejilla sin siquiera pensarlo. Y del mismo modo que la abracé, me separé de ella sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara. Abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo y me fui de allí sin volver la vista atrás. Sin siquiera decirle adiós.

No fue necesario.


	9. Capitulo 9

13 de mayo 2019

Una piruleta

Me miraba y se reía, y yo me enfadaba aún más de lo que ya lo estaba con ella, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Sabía que mi malestar con ella no iba a durar eternamente, de hecho, lo que iba a hacer eternamente era agradecerle que provocase lo que provocó.

Pero eso aún no lo sabía.

El lunes 13 de mayo después de cuatro días casi sin hablarle y haberle dejado las cosas claras, Alex volvía a mi lado, volvía a ser mi compañera como siempre. Pero esa vez por un motivo de fuerza mayor.

Tenía una cita en el hospital a las 8 de la mañana, y en el mensaje que recibí de Quinn el día anterior había una indicación clara; debía ir acompañada, puesto que para las pruebas que me iban a realizar era recomendable no abandonar el hospital en solitario. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de si era algo habitual por el tipo de pruebas, o porque Quinn había empezado a temer por mí y mi estado de salud tras mis crisis de ansiedad. No quise romper esa norma, y a falta de mis padres en la ciudad y de mi representante, que estaba de viaje, nadie más excepto ella podía acompañarme en aquel día. La única que sabía de mi enfermedad, y que, con tal de redimir sus meteduras de pata, no puso impedimento alguno en acompañarme aquella mañana. Aunque yo sospechaba que iba a aprovechar la ocasión para liberarse también de la culpa que debía sentir.

También es cierto que si llego a saber que todo lo que iba a hacer era burlarse de mí, probablemente le habría pedido al mismísimo taxista que nos llevó que ocupase su lugar y fuese mi acompañante.

Me habían vuelto a hacer pruebas respiratorias, de visión, de fuerza, me habían hecho orinar en un vaso y, por último, una masacre en mis brazos para sacarme sangre. Y todo ello sin desayunar, y soportando las bromas pesadas de mi querida amiga. Por suerte, Quinn no estuvo presente en ninguna de las pruebas, y aunque era algo que me molestaba bastante, aquel día lo agradecí por varios motivos. El principal de ellos, el que estaba a punto de suceder cuando aguardábamos en la sala de espera a que me atendiese.

Me preocupaba muchísimo un encuentro entre ambas, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Quinn al encontrarse con Alex, y tampoco estaba totalmente convencida de que Alex no fuese a volver a fastidiarlo todo. Otro de los motivos por los que prefería no tener demasiado contacto con Quinn aquel día, era por mi estado anímico.

Estaba triste, decaída, eufórica, enfadada, divertida, sarcástica, dulce, arisca…Me resultaba imposible enumerar la cantidad de emociones opuestas que había empezado a sufrir a lo largo del fin de semana, y en ese día en concreto, siendo plenamente consciente de ello por cómo me avisó Quinn. Era el maldito desequilibrio hormonal. Llegué incluso a sentir que estaba mucho más cariñosa de lo habitual, y no en el sentido puro y delicado de la palabra, sino todo lo contrario. Había una expresión que solía usar Alex para describir ese estado cuando buscaba tener relaciones; _Me subo por las paredes, cielo_. Solía decirme, y esa sentencia me venía como anillo al dedo. La única diferencia entre ella y yo es que yo estaba en un punto de negación absoluta a satisfacer esa necesidad aun teniendo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y eso me frustraba aún más, y lograba sacar lo peor de mí.

Evitar estar demasiado tiempo con Quinn era probablemente lo mejor que me podía suceder hasta lograr controlar mi estado emocional.

Lo que no esperaba bajo ningún concepto es que las cosas fuesen a suceder como sucedieron.

—Quieres dejar de aprisionarte en el brazo. Te vas a hacer daño de verdad—me dijo tras comprobar por milésima vez la hora en su reloj— Oye, ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí? No sé si vamos a llegar a tiempo a mi cita.

—No lo sé, y te pido por favor que no me metas prisa. Me dijiste que tenías la mañana libre, si no habría buscado a otra persona para que me acompañase.

—No, no, si yo quiero estar aquí. Me apetece mucho de hecho—me respondió y supe que lo hacía con sarcasmo. —Es divertido ver como luchas contra los enfermeros para que no te saquen sangre. Pareces una niña de…

—Cállate. ¿Ok? Deja de ponerme nerviosa.

—Estoy procurando que suceda todo lo contrario. Podrías calmarte de una vez, ya te han hecho todo lo que tenían que hacerte.

—Ahora viene lo peor.

—¿Lo dices por la doctora? Por cierto, ¿es siempre así de impuntual?

—Lo digo porque te pido por favor que mantengas tu boca callada. Estamos en un hospital, no en un bar y no voy a permitir que se forme un espectáculo aquí. Quinn no se lo merece, así que guárdate tu sarcasmo y tus bromas para otra ocasión.

—Pero ¿por quién me tomas, Rachel? ¿De verdad crees que voy a provocar algo así?

—Precisamente porque te conozco, y conozco a Quinn… Así que, si me tienes algo de aprecio, más vale que te comportes. Ya tuve suficiente con lo que pasé el otro día, y no quiero que algo así vuelva a suceder.

—Rachel…

—No, no me interrumpas. Quinn es una persona maravillosa, y no estoy dispuesta a que por culpa de tus bromas vuelva a pasar…

—Rachel

—Una situación como la que tuvo que soportar el miércoles. No te haces una idea de cómo me sentí en todo el día, y todo lo que llevo soportado en estos días. No es fácil, me oyes… No es sencillo para mi hacer como…—volvió a interrumpirme, pero esa vez no pronunció mi nombre, sino que arqueó sus cejas, abrió los ojos a mas no poder y con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza me obligó a mirar detrás de mí.

Supuse que ella tampoco esperaba que me girase, no Alex por supuesto, sino Quinn. Apareció justo detrás de mí y de la impresión que me provocó, di un salto hacia atrás y lancé al aire el pequeño algodón que mantenía aprisionando sobre la herida de mi brazo para evitar que me desangrase, estaba convencida de que eso podía llegar a suceder, y casi dejo caer a Alex.

Ella también se asustó por mi reacción, y Alex, por supuesto contuvo la carcajada a pesar de que a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio.

—Hey, Rachel ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué hago? —le repliqué rápidamente, mientras buscaba desesperada el algodón por el suelo y temía porque la sangre saliese a borbotones por mi brazo.

Si, lo sé. Soy una exagerada, pero tenía motivos suficientes para ello.

—Rachel… ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo está—respondió Alex. Quinn la ignoró y volvió a cuestionarme, esa vez acercándose a mí y tomándome por el brazo para que le prestara atención.

—Me acaban de sacar sangre, Quinn, y tengo miedo de que…

—Ya, ya lo sé. Te he visto entrar en enfermería, pero puedes quedarte tranquila que no te vas a quedar sin sangre. No sucede nada.

—¿Qué no sucede nada? No te haces una idea de la de veces que me ha pinchado ese chico. Ha sido una masacre.

—Es un poco aprensiva a la sangre, y hoy está insoportable—añadió Alex, y Quinn esa vez y a pesar de que apenas la miró por un par de segundos, si la escuchó.

—Vamos a la consulta y vemos esa herida que tanto te preocupa—me dijo invitándonos a seguirla hasta la puerta que como siempre, permanecía cerrada cada vez que yo acudía. Y si, digo invitándonos porque por el gesto de Quinn, supe que creía que Alex no se iba a separar de mi durante toda la cita. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

Una de las órdenes que le di y que la obligué a cumplir, era precisamente esa. Que cuando estuviese con Quinn ella nos dejaría a solas. A menos que fuese expresamente necesario que me acompañase. Y ella lo aceptó sin quejarse.

A Alex los hospitales le gustaban menos que a mí, y aunque se mostraba indiferente, como si todo le importase un bledo, sabía que en su interior estaba sufriendo por estar allí, rodeada de médicos y ese olor tan característico y habitual de los hospitales.

Quinn no dudó en permitirme el paso al interior de la consulta y vi como esperaba a que Alex hiciera lo mismo.

—Prefiero esperarla aquí, si no es inconveniente—le dijo y noté como su voz se mostraba realmente conciliadora. Quinn tan solo le respondió con un "muy bien" que apenas yo pude oír, y cerró la puerta tras ella, sin regalarle un solo segundo más a mi acompañante.

No iba a meterme en ese asunto, lo tenía completamente claro porque ya la había excusado lo suficiente y Quinn tenía toda la razón del mundo para seguir molesta con ella. Pero no pude evitar sentir una leve sensación de malestar por ella, por Alex. Al fin y al cabo, era mi amiga, mucho más que mi amiga, sin duda. Y sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mostrarse como lo hacía, solo porque quería estar a mi lado.

Sabiendo que Quinn no había sido tan amable con ella en su primer encuentro, y como la había mirado en ese instante, a pesar de como terminó todo el asunto de los mensajes, Alex no tenía por qué soportar ese tipo de desplantes por parte de Quinn, y de ser otra persona, no lo habría permitido bajo ningún concepto.

Lo hacía por mí, y era de agradecer.

Lo último que habría deseado en mi vida era que dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida, no se soportasen. Y si no lograba templar los ánimos de ambas, eso era precisamente lo que iba a suceder. Pero la consulta de un hospital no era el lugar adecuado para ello, ni mucho menos. Así que en contra de mi voluntad y la vulnerabilidad que me acechaba, decidí no tomar cartas en el asunto.

Una vulnerabilidad que no me iba a abandonar durante toda la cita, aunque no siempre estaba enmarcada en el mismo contexto.

—A ver, déjame ver ese brazo y esas heridas de guerra—me dijo Quinn justo después de dejar una carpeta sobre la mesa. Noté algo de humor en sus palabras, y el revuelo de hormonas comenzó a hacer de las suyas en mí.

—No creo que sea justo que te rías de mí. No ha sido agradable.

—No me estoy riendo de ti, Rachel. Pero solo te han sacado sangre, ¿no? —me dijo acercándose, tomando mi brazo izquierdo con la intención de inspeccionarlo. Guardé silencio hasta que vi reflejado en su rostro la sorpresa.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —cuestioné y ella me miró.

—¿Qué diablos han hecho contigo?

—Pregúntales tú. El chico que me ha pinchado al menos cinco veces no estaba muy por la labor de darme explicaciones.

—Dios… Veo que te ha tocado el nuevo.

—¿El nuevo?

—Sí, el enfermero nuevo de prácticas. —Me dijo alejándose de mí. Me invitó a tomar asiento en la camilla mientras ella sacaba algo del interior de un pequeño armario que pude asociar a un botiquín.

—¿Me tocó el novato? ¡Qué suerte la mía! Ya podría haber practicado antes.

—Rachel, es normal en los estudiantes. Se ponen nerviosos y es lógico que tengan algunos problemas al principio. Pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con un poco de esto—me dijo mostrándome un pequeño tubo del que extrajo una pequeña cantidad de pomada que comenzó a aplicarme justo donde me habían acribillado con la aguja. —Mañana no tendrás marcas, ni notaras nada.

—Si hubieses estado tú, a lo mejor ahora no sería necesario esto. —Le dije dejándome cuidar, porque precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Llamando su atención de manera involuntaria para que me cuidase. Y no, en aquel instante no era consciente de ello.

—Si hubiese estado yo, el chico se habría puesto más nervioso aun. Además, no es mi trabajo.

—¿Ah no?

—Pues no. Te parecerá mentira, pero no tengo permitido la extracción de sangre para un simple análisis.

—Pues genial, entonces. Que practiquen conmigo todos los novatos…

—Uy, ¿se puede saber que te pasa hoy? —me preguntó, y lo hizo sin dejar de acariciar mi brazo, a pesar de haber extendido perfectamente la pomada sobre los diminutos pinchazos. —¿Estas de mal humor?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo—mentí, y ella lo notó. Por supuesto.

—¿Te sientes mal? Ayer me dijiste que el fin de semana estaba siendo tranquilo, que habías descansado, que te habías cuidado… No ha pasado nada extraño, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. Ha sido el fin de semana más aburrido de toda mi vida, y he dormido como 24 horas en dos días. No tengo motivos para estar de mal humor.

—Ok. Me rindo—me dijo alejándose de nuevo de mí. Detesté que lo hiciera, porque en ese instante reparé en ella al completo. En el cambio radical de su físico cuando vestía como doctora y lo diferente que era aquella Quinn Fabray de la que vestía jersey de punto hasta las rodillas y usaba zapatillas de estar por casa mientras trabajaba en su despacho. Fue entonces cuando empecé a ser consciente de lo que se me venía encima, y no pude evitar recordar a Alex diciéndome cuanto había llegado a imponerle la figura de Quinn cuando la conoció. La ruleta de mis emociones giró bruscamente unos 180º y mi estado cambió de nuevo radicalmente. Del enfado absurdo que me acusaba, pasé a sufrir unos nervios que no tardaron en dar señales de vida en mi cuerpo, y mi mente voló cuando la oí pedirme que me deshiciera de la camiseta que vestía, sin siquiera mirarme.

Tuve que hacer uso de sus consejos respiratorios para evitar que las hormonas se descontrolasen por completo en mi cuerpo. No fue nada fácil. No me lo puso nada fácil.

Regresó a mi tras hacerse con el fonendoscopio, y sacar algo del interior del cajón de su mesa que no dudó en guardar en el bolsillo de la bata, provocando que mis ojos se centraran en el cartelito que colgaba de él.

Lo usé como referencia en todo momento. Fue ella quien me dijo que la mejor manera para no caer presa del desequilibrio hormonal era la distracción. Y eso pensaba llevar a cabo. Distraerme.

El Dra. Smith grabado en la placa me ayudó a ello, y a mantener la mente en calma. Aunque ella debió pensar otra cosa, desde luego.

—Necesito volver a escuchar tus pulmones—me dijo colocándose a mi espalda— ¿Lo lograremos esta vez?

Yo asentí sin más, evitando que me hiciera recordar los intentos fallidos de las otras veces, y me impliqué en controlar la respiración. Era la única manera de evitar que los nervios se hicieran dueños de mi corazón, y el latido volviese a darle razones suficientes para que supiera que algo me sucedía.

Porque era evidente que algo me sucedía, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Durante el tiempo que duró la exploración no sé qué hizo ni cómo. Decidí cerrar los ojos y visualizar el cartelito en mi mente, como si aquel nombre me ayudase a no notar como desplazaba el fonendoscopio por mi espalda mientras se perdía escuchando mi interior. Tampoco quise detenerme en sus manos, en como comenzó a palpar esas mismas zonas de mi espalda hasta alcanzar mi cuello, y mi nuca.

Solo abrí los ojos cuando descubrí que pensaba seguir realizando ese gesto, pero frente a mí, no a mis espaldas. Y volví a cerrarlos con más fuerzas aún.

No. Sin duda aquel no estaba siendo mi día, y mis estrógenos habían escogido el peor momento para imponerse en mi estado.

Un lunes a las 08:30 de la mañana en mitad de un reconocimiento médico.

Un jodido lunes.

Sentía como el calor comenzaba a ascender hasta mi cara, y temí porque Quinn estuviese siendo testigo del bochornoso espectáculo. Creo que incluso comencé a sudar, y notar su cuerpo tan cerca no me ayudó en nada.

—¿Te duele aquí? —su voz sonó con apenas un susurro, pero estaba tan cerca de mi cara que pude notar su respiración. Estaba aprisionando con sus dedos en un punto intermedio entre mi mandíbula y la nuca, y yo negué sin siquiera abrir la boca. Volví a abrir los ojos solo cuando terminó el reconocimiento y me aseguré de que no iba a encontrarme de bruces con sus ojos. Y por suerte, calculé perfectamente.

Aproveché para tomar algo de aire mientras ella comenzaba a anotar cosas en el informe que minutos antes había dejado en la mesa, y que en ese instante ya reposaba junto a mí, en la camilla. —Rachel, ¿has notado últimamente algo de dolor a nivel muscular? —volvió a preguntarme sin siquiera mirarme.

—No, no tengo molestias de nada.

—¿Seguro? —insistió mirándome esta vez, y yo negué. Su gesto serio eliminó rápidamente el calor de mis mejillas, e incluso el revuelo de nervios que me había provocado el tenerla tan cerca. Quinn volvió a acercarse, y comenzó a realizarme otra tanda de pruebas que de no haber sido por ese gesto que marcaba su rostro, no sé cómo habría sido capaz de disimular.

Desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Quinn comprobó que mis piernas se flexionaban perfectamente, que el movimiento de mis tobillos era correcto y mi cadera estaba en su posición natural. Inspeccionó mi cintura, mi espina dorsal e incluso mis costillas. Sentir como sus dedos se hundían entre ellas no me resultó nada agradable, de hecho. Movió mis brazos de arriba abajo, dibujó círculos con mis muñecas y tensionó mis dedos hasta hacerme creer que se saldrían de su lugar. Midió mis hombros, giró mi cabeza, inspeccionó mis ojos y hasta me pidió que le mostrase la dentadura.

Todo ello casi sin hablar, dándome órdenes escuetas y sin eliminar esa expresión que había empezado a preocuparme de veras.

Una expresión que solo desapareció cuando terminó de anotar las últimas indicaciones en el informe. Y lo hizo cambiándola por una leve sonrisa que trataba de tranquilizarme.

—Te has portado muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Pasa algo, ¿verdad?

—No, para nada. Solo es un reconocimiento rutinario. Toma, te lo has ganado. —Me dijo sacando del bolsillo lo que minutos antes había guardado en él. La miré confusa, y ella rio—Necesitas un poco de azúcar después de todo lo que te hemos hecho hoy. Te daría un sándwich, pero vas a tener que pedirlo tú en la cafetería antes de marcharte, yo no voy a poder acompañarte hoy. Y no te preocupes, estás invitada.

—¿Una piruleta? —la cuestioné tras entregarme el dulce e invitarme a que volviese a colocarme la camiseta, sin perder la sonrisa— ¿Es así como conquistas a tus pacientes?

—A mis pacientes que no superan los 10 años, sí. Pero como tú eres especial, pues te lo has ganado.

—¿Soy una privilegiada?

—Pues sí, de hecho, tienes incluso mi permiso para que te la comas ya.

—¿Ahora? No me apetece mucho…

—No necesitas mucho apetito para comerte una piruleta, así que adelante. —Me insistió tomando asiento e invitándome a que hiciera lo mismo frente a ella. —Rachel, hazme caso, necesitas un poco de azúcar.

—Pero…

—Tómatela de una vez o me vas a obligar a llevarte a la cafetería a rastras para que comas algo.

No volví a replicarle, a pesar de que me extrañó demasiado que insistiera, así que tras colocarme la camiseta y adecentarme un poco después del reconocimiento más tenso de mi vida, tomé asiento frente a ella en la mesa y le hice caso en todo lo que me pidió, o, mejor dicho, lo intenté. Quinn me iba a interrumpir una vez más.

Vi como levantaba la mirada del informe, aunque permanecía con la cabeza baja, y se centraba en mis manos, y en como trataba de quitarle el dichoso envoltorio a la piruleta. No sé por qué un gesto tan sencillo le llamó la atención, y el hecho de descubrirla observándome hizo que me resultase más complicado, tanto que me di por vencida y solté la dichosa piruleta sobre la mesa.

—Ahora me la comeré, tranquila—le dije al sentir su mirada sobre mí. —Estoy un poco nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

—Pues no sé, no está siendo un buen día. Supongo que es por eso por lo que me dijiste de los cambios bruscos de humor. Me temo que me están afectando demasiado.

—Oh… ¿Has tenido alteraciones en tu estado en estos días? —me preguntó, abandonando de nuevo su asiento para volver a acercarse a mí, y sentarse en la silla contigua a la mía.

—Si, tal y como me dijiste, pero está siendo más fuerte hoy. A Alex la voy a volver loca. La pobre ha venido a acompañarme después de no haberle hablado en todo el fin de semana, odia los hospitales y para colmo tiene una reunión dentro de un par de horas. Pues bien, no soy capaz de estar en calma y me temo que está empezando a desesperarse.

—¿Qué sientes? —me cuestionó y yo volví a sentir los nervios de nuevo a flor de piel. Era algo automático. Ella se acercaba, y yo comenzaba a temblar. —¿Eres capaz de explicarme como te sientes? —añadió. No supe cómo responder más allá de lo que había tratado de explicarle con cómo estaba tratando a Alex. —¿Te sientes decaída? ¿Triste? ¿Alegre?

—No, bueno sí. No sé muy bien, Quinn.

—Pero ¿sabrías decirme si es todo emocional o es algo más físico?

—Emocional—solté rápidamente entendiendo perfectamente su preocupación— Son altibajos, tal y como me dijiste.

—Ok. Y ninguna de esas emociones te afecta en lo físico, ¿verdad? —preguntó y yo empecé a dudar en si debía o no responderle.

No era una opción el omitirle cosas relacionadas con mi estado de salud, pero en aquel instante sí que me lo pensé detenidamente, y Quinn lo percibió— ¿Te sucede algo?

—A ver, físicamente lo que se dice físicamente, pues…

—¿Qué? Rachel, es importante que sepa cómo te sientes. Solo así podemos saber si el tratamiento es el adecuado o tal vez tenemos que bajar la dosis para evitar tantos efectos secundarios. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir una crisis de ansiedad, ni que el estado anímico influya en tu estado físico. Por eso lo te lo estoy preguntando, nada más. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo…

—¿Entonces? ¿Has notado algo físicamente cuando tienes un cambio brusco de humor, por ejemplo? No sé, sudoración, algún tipo de malestar, dolor de cabeza, calor…

—Calor sí, eso—le dije y me miró confusa, esperando una explicación más detallada. Tragué saliva y me lancé. — ¿Es normal que ese desequilibrio hormonal afecte a mi libido?

Me miró y vi como a punto estuvo de dibujar una media sonrisa. Pero la contuvo estoicamente.

—Pues supongo que sí. Bueno, supongo no, estoy segura de que sí. ¿Tienes problemas con ello? ¿Te sientes más cansada en ese sentido o…?

—No precisamente. En realidad, es todo lo contrario.

—Ok.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

—Pues no, claro que no.

—¿Y qué hago?

—¿Cómo que qué haces? ¿Tienes alguna molestia?

—Molestia lo que es molestia precisamente, no—le aclaré— Pero calor, sudor, nervios incluso, pues sí, un poco. No es agradable sentir de repente… cosas así. Además, siento que la gente que está a mi alrededor se da cuenta de lo que me pasa, y entonces me pongo peor.

—Ok, ok—me interrumpió y esa vez no pudo ocultar la sonrisa— Rachel, olvídate de lo que la gente pueda darse cuenta o no a tu alrededor, porque nadie va a percibir nada de eso. Y bueno, por suerte ese estado físico del que hablas es uno de los que tienen fácil solución. Así que no te agobies.

—¿Fácil solución? ¿Después de lo que me pasó en la cama con Alex?

—Rachel, creía que había quedado claro que puedes mantener relaciones sexuales sin problemas. Siempre y cuando seas consciente y no llegues a extremos, ya me entiendes.

—No es una solución para mí. No.

—¿Le tienes miedo?

—Miedo no, pero…

—¿Has vuelto a sufrir parálisis del sueño?

—No. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver?

—No, pero tengo entendido que esos episodios son más comunes cuando la persona está sufriendo demasiado estrés. Que no lo hayas vuelto a sufrir es una buena señal. Y por supuesto, olvídate de tenerle miedo al sexo. Fue algo casual, Rachel.

—No es tan fácil.

—No, nadie ha dicho que lo sea, pero solo te estoy informando de que puedes al menos intentar aliviar esa tensión que sientes. No te va a suceder nada por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarla, y no porque me diese vergüenza el tema que estábamos tratando, sino porque mi maldito cerebro me volvió a jugar una mala pasada, y el calor que había sentido antes sumado a los nervios, decidieron que aquel momento era perfecto para volver a atizarme con fuerza. De haber mirado a los ojos a Quinn, estaba convencida de que se habría percatado de mis pensamientos en ese instante. Pensamientos que me niego a describir y que habrían sonrojado al más atrevido de los mortales.

—Me das tus manos—me dijo buscando mi atención y yo dudé unos segundos mientras ella me ofrecía las suyas.

No sabía que pretendía, pero supuse que solo trataba calmarme mostrándome su apoyo. Estaba realmente equivocada.

Accedí, le ofrecí mis manos y ella las acogió entre las suyas, tras unos segundos de inspección me pidió que las apretase con todas mis fuerzas.

Yo dudé.

—Vamos, quiero que aprietes mis manos con toda la fuerza que puedas.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Soy yo la doctora, aprieta—insistió y yo acaté sus órdenes. La tomé con firmeza de las manos y comencé a aprisionarlas. —Más fuerte, Rachel—añadió.

—Te voy a hacer daño.

—Te he dicho que lo hagas más fuerte, ¿puedes hacerme caso y dejar de poner excusas? —fue directa, y por cómo había cambiado su expresión supe que se había olvidado rápidamente de mi inquietud por mi libido y las hormonas. Aquello parecía algo más serio, y pude darme cuenta de que no se estaba equivocando.

Me bastó hacer el intento de apretar sus manos con todas mis fuerzas para entender que estaba sucediendo, y creo que incluso llegué a marearme al ser consciente de la situación.

Digo hacer el intento porque no pude lograr lo que pretendía.

Mis manos apenas lograron un leve enrojecimiento de las suyas debido a la presión, a pesar de haber puesto todo mi empeño. Y el entumecimiento que ella debería haber notado, lo sufrí yo en mis dedos tras ceder en el intento.

No tenía fuerzas.

Me miré por algunos segundos las manos tratando de comprender que me sucedía y por qué mis manos, medio adormiladas, no eran capaces de ejercer fuerza alguna, aunque mi cerebro lo ordenase. Y comencé a asustarme.

—Tranquila, Rachel—me dijo sacándome de mi embelesamiento, y noté como volvía a sujetar mis manos entre las suyas. Esa vez con la única intención de cuidarme— Es normal que pierdas algo de fuerza, pero es totalmente recuperable. ¿De acuerdo? Es un proceso habitual—añadió tratando de convencerme. Para ese instante yo había perdido cualquier tipo de réplica y seguía inmersa en miles de pensamientos que no me iban a ayudar en nada.

Era evidente que aún seguía sin ser plenamente consciente de que estando con ella, no cabía motivo alguno para la preocupación, porque ella misma se encargaba de eliminarlos radicalmente.

Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo, supuse que porque le salió del alma hacerlo, en mi estado me bastaba y sobraba con sentir el cariño que me transmitía con sus manos aferrándose a las mías. Pero a Quinn no debió parecerle suficiente, y cuando menos lo esperaba y sin deshacerse de mis manos, se acercó lo suficientemente a mi como para dejarme un beso en la mejilla. Aunque no estoy segura de que fuese un beso, o al menos yo apenas pude sentirlo como tal. Pero si noté su calor, sí noté la piel de su mejilla junto a la mía y el olor que desprendía su pelo, sacándome por completo de mi ensimismamiento para trasladarme a un estado de nervios más cercanos al éxtasis que a la locura.

Ni siquiera sé si fui capaz de disimular como la piel se me erizó por completo, y mucho menos la rojez que estaba segura había invadido mis mejillas. Tampoco sé cómo fui capaz de recuperar la compostura cuando se separó de mí y tuve que mirarla a los ojos, y mucho menos como pude mantener la calma tras el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

Se supone que era yo la que sufría cambios drásticos en mi estado emocional, pero Quinn no tardó demasiado en contagiarse de ellos. O eso quise pensar. En aquel instante no tenía ni idea de que formaba parte de su plan maestro.

—Oye—volvió a hablar tras aclararse la voz y bajar la mirada hacia nuestras manos, que aún permanecían unidas—He estado pensando en nuestra conversación del otro día. —Yo guardé silencio esperando a que fuese un poco más concisa. Volvió a carraspear y me buscó con la mirada—Sobre lo de la apuesta esa que me propusiste. ¿Recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, mi memoria a largo plazo solía tener sus fallos, pero hasta ese entonces era capaz de recordar lo que había hecho o dicho apenas unos días atrás, y precisamente esa conversación no se iba a borrar de mi mente con tanta facilidad. Asentí sin mencionar palabra alguna, temiendo que mi voz estropease aquel momento de complicidad que había surgido de la nada.

—He pensado que podríamos hacerla. —Dijo y vi como una divertida sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

Lo tengo que admitir. Me quedé completamente descolocada al escucharla y llegué incluso a pensar que se le había ido la cabeza.

Segundos antes estaba realmente asustada no solo por como empezaba a sentir que mis fuerzas se desvanecían, sino por la preocupación que noté en Quinn sobre mi enfermedad, por mucho que quisiera camuflarla. Y apenas unos instantes después, estaba tratando de asimilar que me había regalado un gesto cariñoso con su beso y comenzaba a hablar de una apuesta sobre chicas con un tono divertido.

—¿No me dices nada? —me preguntó y yo logré articular algunas palabras.

—No estoy segura de que esta conversación sea real. ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?

—Me dijiste que serias capaz de convencerme que podía sentir atracción por alguna chica. O por ti. ¿No es cierto? —asentí de nuevo tratando de asimilarlo—Pues bien, yo acepto esa apuesta. Voy a permitir que trates de convencerme de algo así.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Sí. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

—Porque no entiendo que me saques ahora esa conversación. Se supone que quien está batallando con las hormonas soy yo, no tú.

—Por eso. Que mejor que usar ese revuelo a mi favor. —Sentenció y yo noté como un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza—¿Entonces qué? ¿Hay apuesta? —añadió sonriente, mirándome a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Cuál es el premio? ¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo? — le dije haciendo de tripas corazón. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de ninguna manera me iba a quedar fuera de aquel juego.

—Tres semanas.

—¿Tres semanas? Eso es muy poco tiempo.

—¿Poco? Te estoy dando facilidades, es justo lo que dura la primera fase del tratamiento, y vas a poder verme a menudo. Vas a tener muchas oportunidades de convencerme con tus charlas.

—Ok. ¿Y el premio?

—Pues… Te dejo que elijas.

—¿Tan segura estás de que vas a ganar esa apuesta? —no me respondió. Me regaló una sonrisa con la que me lo dijo todo, y eso me envalentonó. —Ok. Mi premio será una cita.

—¿Una cita?

—Contigo—solté y la sonrisa se le esfumó de repente. —No una cita en la consulta, o una cita como amigas que van a tomarse un par de cerveza juntas. Quiero una cita real, de las de toda la vida.

—¿Quieres que tengamos una cita de verdad? —se aclaró la garganta y yo sonreí. Supuse que mi gesto le valió como respuesta, y cuando yo ya creía que se iba a arrepentir, me sujetó la mano derecha con fuerzas, cambiando el gesto que manteníamos e invitándome a confirmar el pacto con un apretón de manos.

—¿Trato hecho? —le dije, pero su respuesta no llegó en aquel instante.

Una inoportuna interrupción acabó con nuestra conversación.

Un par de golpes en la puerta nos alertó, y el _estoy ocupada_ de Quinn podrían haber sido suficiente, pero quien pretendía interrumpir una consulta médica no parecía atender aquella petición.

Por unos instantes estuve convencida de que era Alex volviendo a hacer una de las suyas, desesperada por tener que aguardar en la sala de espera. Pero el segundo golpeo de la puerta vino acompañado de una voz masculina que hizo reaccionar rápidamente a Quinn, y a mí me puso en alerta.

Me pidió disculpas incluso antes de soltarme de las manos, y fue a abrir la puerta con el gesto completamente serio y contrariado.

Lo que viví a continuación es difícil de describir. Presté atención a Quinn a como con asombro cuestionaba a quien nos había interrumpido y su humor volvía a cambiar radicalmente, casi como me sucedía a mí por culpa de las hormonas.

—¿Qué diablos haces? Estoy con una paciente. —Le dijo con la puerta entreabierta. Yo seguía mirándola a ella, porque no lograba ver quién era el desesperado que había comenzado a disculparse como un poseso, y a pedirle ayuda con apenas un hilo de voz.

No era una urgencia, desde luego. Pude lograr distinguir palabras que hacían referencia a informes, dosieres, una tal Emma que no salió muy bien parada, y algo sobre un vuelo que salía en apenas una hora, y todo ello acompañado con multitud de rebufos que Quinn dejaba escapar.

Después de la breve conversación, o mejor dicho discusión, me buscó con la mirada y volvió a pedirme disculpas, sin que yo supiese que me las tuviese que dar. Se coló de nuevo en la consulta, y fue directa hacia el teléfono que reposaba en una mesita anexa a la suya. Fue entonces cuando descubrí quien era el misterioso que nos había interrumpido. Y lo supe porque mi memoria fotográfica seguía en plenas facultades.

Jason.

Era él, sin duda, y en el momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que él también me había reconocido. Y no precisamente por ser una actriz de Broadway.

Quinn habló con alguien a través del teléfono, y volví a escuchar el nombre de Emma mientras el intruso, o sea Jason, seguía postrado en la puerta, sin perder detalle de la conversación. El golpe de Quinn al colgar el teléfono me hizo lograr entender que algo no iba bien, y pude comprender a medias el motivo de la interrupción. Jason necesitaba unos informes que por lo que pude deducir la tal Emma no le quería entregar, que él se tenía que marchar a no sé dónde en apenas una hora, y que solo Quinn podía hacer que se lo entregaran con su firma. ¿Qué tenía que firmar? Ni idea, pero lo que fuera no estaba allí, sino en otra zona del hospital, y hasta allí tenía que desplazarse Quinn siempre y cuando yo se lo permitiese.

Quinn me pidió cinco minutos para solucionar aquel imprevisto, y yo por supuesto se los di. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Todavía seguía en shock por lo que acababa de suceder entre nosotras, como para replantearme siquiera entrar en conflicto por dejarme cinco minutos en su consulta, a solas. De hecho, casi que lo necesitaba.

Lo que no sabía era que Jason no iba a seguir los pasos de Quinn hacia ese lugar al que tuvo que ir, e iba a quedarse allí, junto a la puerta de la consulta. Tampoco sabía que iba a tomar una decisión que yo no esperaba que tomase, y que me sorprendió bastante.

Apenas habían pasado 30 segundos desde que ella se perdió por el pasillo, cuando Jason decidió que podía entrar en la consulta.

Fue curioso, porque gracias a esa decisión suya yo entendí que los nervios, que el temblor de piernas y la inseguridad que se apoderaba de mi en aquellos días, eran causa y efecto de estar cerca de ella, de Quinn. El resto del universo no lograba removerme un solo pelo, o provocarme una simple reacción a la que no estuviese acostumbrada.

—Disculpas por la interrupción—me dijo tras un breve silencio en el que nos miramos con algo de dudas. —Es algo urgente y solo la doctora puede ayudarme.

—No se preocupe, está todo bien.

—Ok. No quiero que piense que es habitual esto, y siento que haya sido con usted aquí.

—No se preocupe. Y por favor, tutéame. Eres Jason, ¿verdad? —le cuestioné y su sorpresa me llamó la atención.

—Sí. ¿Me conoces? ¿Quinn te ha hablado de mí?

—Algo, aunque no mucho. Te he reconocido por algunas fotos que vi en su despacho.

—Oh, claro. Encantado—me dijo acercándose para darme la mano y saludarme.

—Yo soy Rachel Berry, soy amiga desde hace muchos años de Quinn…

—Sí, si lo sé. Ella si me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un placer conocerte. —Me dijo y me limité a sonreírle de la forma más natural que pude. No voy a negar que se me hizo complicado, y no solo porque fuera él, sino por el nuevo vuelco hormonal que se producía en mi interior tras aquella interrupción.

No conocía de nada a aquel chico, por lo tanto, no podía saber cómo reaccionaba ante situaciones incomodas, pero por cómo me miró y sobre todo por el tono que usó para presentarse, estaba convencida de que mi presencia no le agradaba demasiado, y mucho menos que hubiese sido sincera al mencionarle que Quinn apenas me había hablado de él. Pero era la verdad. De Jason solo sabía que era su expareja, que tenía un hijo llamado Jimmy y que era psicólogo. Poco más. Bueno sí, también sabía que Quinn estaba siendo muy egoísta con él, y por lo visto seguía dándole esperanzas para retomar la relación cuando ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a ello.

Fue ese el pensamiento que me rondó por la mente en aquellos segundos en el que guardamos silencio tras presentarnos, y las dudas no tardaron en revolotear por mi mente.

A primera vista Jason podría ser el novio perfecto que toda madre quiere para su hija, o hijo. Era alto, guapo, lucía una dentadura perfecta y su estado de forma era más que aceptable. Al menos físicamente. Vestía bien y sus manos parecían cuidadas y fuertes. Además, olía bien y ejercía una profesión bastante interesante.

Podría decir que de todos los novios que le había conocido a Quinn, aquel era sin duda el que aparentemente mejor congeniaba con ella. Por un segundo me la imaginé a su lado, siendo completamente feliz y confieso que incluso sentí rabia por la maravillosa pareja que podían formar.

Pero algo había que no la dejaba cumplir eso que siempre había añorado desde que la conocía, y en aquel momento no estaba segura de que el problema fuese precisamente él.

—El otro día también estabas aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que ya nos hemos encontrado una vez.

—Oh, pues siento no haberte reconocido, la verdad es que cuando salí y te vi, no supe ser capaz de asociarte a la Rachel Berry del teatro. —Me dijo rompiendo el silencio— No sabía que eras paciente de Quinn. Espero que no sea nada grave…

—No, claro que no. Solo es una visita rutinaria— le solté, y supe que él al igual que yo parecía mantener una breve lucha con sus pensamientos.

—Me alegro de que así sea. Aunque no es muy agradable que nos conozcamos en un hospital. Ojalá hubiera sido en otro lugar.

—Si, la verdad es que sí.

—No, no tenía ni idea de que Quinn hubiera retomado contacto contigo. Me tiene completamente desinformado— bromeó y yo me limité a sonreírle— Somos pareja, eso sí lo sabes ¿no?

—No, no lo sabía—le dije, y tampoco le mentí. Desde ese preciso instante no conseguí volver a sonreír.

—Ah pues, espero no haber metido la pata. Aunque conociendo a Quinn y lo poco que le gusta hablar de su vida, quizás por eso no te lo haya comentado. Pero sí, Quinn y yo somos pareja. ¿Y tú tienes pareja? —Me preguntó y yo me quedé completamente perpleja por su interés. La mirada curiosa de Alex acercándose a la puerta me sacó del pequeño colapso.

—Ahí la tienes…

—¿Es ella?

—Ajam…—Mentí, y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. — ¿Qué sucede Alex? —Me dirigí a ella ignorando la reacción de Jason.

—Siento interrumpirte, pero ¿sabes si vas a tardar mucho más? Me está llamando Morgan para que le confirme si voy a la reunión, y no sé qué decirle.

—No, no creo que tarde mucho más. Oye, mira Alex, él es Jason.

—Oh, hola—le dijo al chico despreocupada.

—Es el novio de la doctora Smith. —Añadí y su gesto cambió totalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Novio?

—Eh, sí. Encantado. Antes te he visto ahí, pero pensaba que eras una paciente más, no la pareja de la señorita Berry. Es un placer. —Replicó él y yo noté como la confusión de mi amiga se hacía más y más grande.

No dijo nada. Alex me buscó con la mirada como cuando le dije que él era el novio de Quinn y le dio la mano para saludarlo sin entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo allí. Lo mismo que debió pensar Quinn cuando regresó a la consulta y se encontraba de bruces con aquella extraña situación.

Ninguno de los tres esperábamos que regresara tan pronto, y menos aún que no la viésemos llegar.

—¿Qué hace tanta gente aquí? —soltó, y la seriedad en su rostro me puso en alerta. —¿No puedes esperar fuera? —le dijo a Jason ofreciéndole una carpeta, y que rápidamente se apartó de Alex. La mirada de Quinn hacia mi amiga tampoco pasó desapercibida para nadie.

—Lo siento, bueno he visto que era la mismísima Rachel Berry y quería saludarla. No me habías dicho nada.

—¿Desde cuándo te hablo de mis pacientes? —volvió a responderle, y sonó tan dura que Alex empezó a lamentarse por estar allí dentro.

Fue curioso, porque a pesar de la situación y la extraña tensión que se había creado, no pude evitar sonreír para mí misma al ver la cara de Alex. Definitivamente, Quinn era la única mujer que había logrado imponerle y le enfundaba algo de temor. Sin embargo, y en contra de todo pronóstico, Quinn no parecía querer hacerla sentir mal en aquel instante, a pesar de alguna que otra mirada, y toda su seriedad iba dirigida hacia Jason.

—Lo siento. Eh, creo que será mejor que me marche. Gracias por esto—le dijo señalando la carpeta que ya permanecía en sus manos—Te debo una bastante grande.

—Sí, me debes una. Ahora por favor, te pido que…

—Sí, si claro. Siento mucho la interrupción, Rachel— me dijo regalándome una fugaz mirada, y Quinn se tensó. A Alex también la buscó con la mirada y simplemente se despidió de ella haciéndole creer que estaba encantado por haberla conocido. Y a Quinn, aguardó hasta que ya estuvo en el exterior de la consulta para decirle algo que yo no pude oír, pero que por lo que supe más tarde, sí llegó a oídos de Alex. En ese instante prefirió callar.

—Bueno, será mejor que espere fuera también—dijo ella cuando Quinn ya se disponía a regresar al interior, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, no la dejó que se marchara.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, cortándole el paso y yo me puse en lo peor.

Por cómo se miraban entre ellas, temí que hubiese llegado el momento que tanto había estado evitando desde que puse un pie en el hospital aquella mañana. Una discusión entre las dos no era lo que más deseaba, de eso estaba convencida. Y mucho menos era lo mejor para intentar calmar los nervios que de nuevo, y siempre con su presencia, volvían a adueñarse de mí. Pero Quinn, a pesar de no olvidar absolutamente nada, no parecía ser rencorosa. Menos aun cuando estaba en su trabajo. Y su trabajo en aquel instante era el de cuidarme. Nada más y nada menos.

—Si no te importa me gustaría que te quedases unos minutos. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante—le dijo casi sin mirarla, regresando a su mesa. Alex se mantuvo en silencio y me buscó con la mirada, esperando que fuese yo quien le dijese lo que debía o no hacer.

Poco pude ayudarla. Quinn había dado una orden, y las órdenes de la doctora Smith se cumplían sin excusa. Comenzó a hablar antes de que Alex pudiese mediar palabra alguna— Si te he pedido que vengas acompañada, es precisamente porque necesito hablar con alguien de tu entorno, y supongo que no hay nadie mejor ahora mismo que ella—añadió buscándome a mí con la mirada. —No quiero que se repita lo del otro día, y te encuentres sola.

—Oh, Ok. Doctora—habló Alex llamando su atención— Sabia que esto tarde o temprano iba a salir, pero no estoy aquí con la intención de que esto vaya a más. Yo sé que te debo una disculpa, y te aseguro que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice. Te juro que no tenía intención alguna de ofenderte, y mucho menos de reírme de ti, pero…

—No, no no—la interrumpió Quinn con voz severa— No estoy hablando de tus bromas ni de esos mensajes de mal gusto. Eso es otro asunto que ahora mismo no me interesa ni siquiera pensar.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres con lo que sucedió el otro día?

—Solo quiero darte algunos consejos sobre cómo ayudarla—volvió a señalarme. Yo empecé a preocuparme, no por la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo, sino porque Quinn parecía realmente afectada por mi estado de salud, y eso no entraba dentro de mis planes en aquel día. No después de que me hubiera asegurado de que nada me iba a suceder.

—¿Sobre cómo ayudarla? —preguntó Alex. —¿En qué tengo que ayudarla? Rachel, ¿sucede algo? —añadió buscándome con la mirada. Estaba de pie, junto a mi silla, y pude percibir la tensión colapsando cada musculo de su cuerpo.

—Rachel se encuentra bien—le respondió Quinn— Pero si por casualidad vuelve a sufrir un episodio como el del otro día, necesito que estés preparada para ayudarla en el caso de que estés con ella.

—¿Te refieres a lo que le sucedió en el coche? —preguntó y Quinn me miró. Supe desde ese preciso instante que todo se iba a complicar.

—¿No le has dicho nada? —me cuestionó Quinn y yo bajé la mirada. No, no le había comentado a Alex que sufrí una crisis de ansiedad lo suficientemente severa como para que Quinn hubiese tomado esa decisión. Y no se lo había dicho porque no quería preocuparla como precisamente, había empezado a preocuparse en ese instante.

—¿Qué me tiene que decir? —la escuché hablar. Quinn tomó una bocanada de aire al tiempo que maldecía entre dientes, y comenzó a explicarle absolutamente todo lo que me sucedió el miércoles anterior por la noche. Todo excepto nuestra discusión y la conversación que mantuvimos a la mañana siguiente, por supuesto.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a Alex, pero podía percibir su expresión y su mirada sin tener que hacerlo.

—No entiendo porque no le has comentado nada—me dijo a mi tras su explicación. —Es importante que la gente que te rodea sepa lo que estás viviendo.

—Pues eso mismo quisiera saber yo—interrumpió Alex—¿Por qué mierda no me has dicho nada, Rachel? ¿No era que solo te habías quedado a dormir porque estuvisteis arreglando el despropósito que yo armé? Por eso estabas tan cansada, ¿no? ¿Ahora ya ni siquiera me vas a contar que estás mal?

—Ok, basta—solté tratando de acabar con aquella encerrona. Quinn no me quitaba ojo de encima, pero tener a Alex recriminándome cosas era mucho peor. —No te conté nada precisamente porque estaba enfadada contigo, y no me apetecía en absoluto tenerte merodeando por casa todo el día. Ahora ya lo sabes, sí… Sufrí una crisis de ansiedad, y una manera de que no vuelva a sufrirla nunca más es que dejes de ponerme nerviosa o molestarme con tus ocurrencias como la del otro día. Así que ya sabes, si quieres que me ponga bien, no me toques las narices más. —Esgrimí, y pude notar el rebufo que soltó Alex, dispuesta a rebatirme todo lo que le había dicho. Por suerte, Quinn no lo permitió. Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque de no haber intervenido la discusión entre Alex y yo se habría alargado.

—¿Sabes cómo tienes que actuar ante una crisis de ansiedad? —cuestionó buscándola a ella, a Alex. Mi amiga negó rotundamente y Quinn no dudó en abandonar su lugar tras la mesa y acercarse a la camilla. Acto seguido, me pidió que la acompañara y tomase asiento sobre ella. A decir verdad, no sé ni como logré acatar sus órdenes y llegar hasta ella, porque el temblor de piernas era tan intenso que incluso me costaba mantenerme en pie.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía hacerme, pero sí que aquello iba a ser una demostración práctica de cómo actuar ante una situación como la que viví. Y Alex iba a ser la aprendiz.

Quinn también le pidió a ella que se acercara, y cuando la tuvo a su lado, comenzó con su clase maestra de actuación frente a estados de ansiedad.

Me quedé embelesada en ella.

—Sobre todo tienes que mantener la calma—empezó al tiempo que me tomaba de las manos— Veréis, el cerebro humano funciona de manera diferente cuando sufrimos un episodio de estas característica, hace que vivamos en una realidad psicológica irreal. Todas las estructuras cerebrales están impregnadas por hormonas que hacen que nuestros pensamientos se queden estancados en dos estados; El miedo y la percepción de que estamos rodeados de amenazas.

Para ayudar a alguien con una crisis de ansiedad lo primero que debemos aplicar es la empatía. Lo segundo, la paciencia.

Te voy a dar una serie de pautas para cumplir—añadió tras un breve silencio en el que sujetó con más fuerzas mis manos. Alex prestó atención. — Respiración, es lo más importante. Tienes que intentar que controle la respiración, y una buena manera de hacerlo es que le pidas que imite tu propia respiración.

—¿Cómo hacen con las embarazadas cuando van a dar a luz?

—Así es. No tan exagerado, pero sí. Es importante que controle la respiración.

—Ok.

—Bien, lo siguiente es intentar apartarla del lugar en el que esté, si es que está fuera de casa o en algún lugar estridente. Busca un lugar en calma, aléjate del ruido todo lo que puedas. Necesita calma, pero calma real, no que tú le pidas que se calme. Un lugar seguro en el que se pueda concentrar en ella misma. Como ves, estoy tomándola de las manos—dijo y sus ojos se centraron en los míos—Pero esto solo debes hacerlo siempre y cuando te lo permita. Es bueno que sienta el contacto, que sepa que estás ahí, pero no puedes ser invasiva ni obligarla a que te deje abrazarla, o sujetarle las manos. Tienes que ser prudente y buscar su mirada. Es importante que vea que te tiene ahí para sentirse a salvo, y tu mirada puede ser la clave para que lo sienta. A veces es más necesario una mirada que miles de palabras—sentenció. Y sí, digo sentenció porque a pesar de que siguió dándole explicaciones y consejos sobre cómo ayudar en una situación como aquella, yo no pude seguir prestándole atención a sus palabras.

Me perdí en su mirada, tal y como había dicho y no fui capaz de escuchar nada más. Ni siquiera cuando su teoría se convirtió en práctica y obligó a Alex a entender cómo debía ofrecerme su apoyo. Me quedé completamente encerrada, enclaustrada en mi mente y cuando logré salir de ella, ya había pasado todo.

—Si llora, la dejas que llore. Simplemente busca algo con lo que pueda distraer su mente. Háblale de cosas que nada tengan que ver—la escuché decirle segundos antes de alejarse de nosotras y regresar a su mesa—Y por supuesto, si no es capaz de alcanzar la calma y sientes que pierdes la paciencia, lo mejor que puedes hacer es llamar al servicio de urgencias. Explicándoles la situación sabrán decirte como tienes que actuar. ¿Entendido?

Miré a Alex y vi como asentía sin más, y su gesto preocupado me sacó por completo de mi autismo.

Estaba convencida de que las intenciones de Quinn no eran otras más que las de cuidarme, pero Alex había empezado a asustarse de verdad, y no me gustaba en absoluto verla así. Era uno de los motivos principales por los que le había omitido algunas de las situaciones críticas que mi enfermedad me estaba provocando.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Puedo llamarte a ti? Estoy segura de que en una situación así, tú sabrás mejor indicarme—Le dijo, y el silencio invadió la consulta. Quinn cerró la carpeta que mantenía sobre la mesa y tras varios segundos observando la pantalla de su ordenador, volvió a mirarla.

—Supongo que no necesitas que te dé mi número de teléfono—esgrimió. Alex me buscó con la mirada y asintió avergonzada. —Ok. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Rachel, necesitas desayunar ya, llevas mucho tiempo en ayuna y no es recomendable para el tratamiento, y mucho menos después de las pruebas que te han hecho. Así que deberías irte a la cafetería y comer algo.

—Alex y yo vamos a una reunión, pero sí, antes de salir vamos a desayunar. —Reaccioné a tiempo. Quinn no necesitaba decirme que ya debía marcharme con palabras, nunca lo hacía de hecho. Le bastaba su expresión y sus gestos para hacerme entender que era la hora de terminar con la consulta. Y yo lo agradecía, a pesar de que al principio siempre me resultaba incluso un poco violento.

Nunca he sido muy perspicaz en esos detalles, y debido a las ganas que sentía de estar mucho tiempo disfrutando de su compañía, el que fuese ella quien pusiera siempre el punto y final, era sin duda un alivio.

Ser pesada con ella no entraba dentro de mis planes.

—Ok. Ya sabes que te voy a llamar en estos días para informarte de los resultados, pero no creo que sea necesario que te recuerde que puedes llamarme siempre que lo necesites, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. Tengo bien aprendida la lección.

—Perfecto. Pues… Que paséis un buen día. Y cuídate, por favor. —Me dijo justo cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría para permitirnos el paso. Fue Alex la primera en abandonar la consulta, y lo hizo dándole las gracias con apenas un susurro. Gesto que Quinn agradeció con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Pero conmigo fue diferente. Conmigo no se limitó a mirarme y asentir como lo hizo con ella, a mi volvió a regalarme un gesto cariñoso en mi hombro, y una sonrisa débil, pero lo suficientemente cálida como para hacerme sentir bien. O, mejor dicho, afortunada. —Ya hablamos—me sugirió, y yo me despedí de ella de la manera más serena que pude.

Si por mi hubiera sido, el abrazo y probablemente el beso en la mejilla se lo habría dado, pero tener a Alex justo al lado, pendiente de cada uno de nuestros gestos, me ayudó a contenerme.

Y no. No estaba equivocada cuando pensaba que Alex no perdía detalle de nada, a pesar de la extraña situación que había vivido y la preocupación que había empezado a acusarla. Supe que no estaba equivocada porque nada más cerrar la puerta Quinn y quedarnos a solas en la sala de espera, me cuestionó con la mirada. Y cuando yo la ignoré y emprendí el camino a través del pasillo, no dudó en sujetarme del brazo tras alejarnos lo suficiente de la consulta.

—Rachel…

—No vamos a hablar de esto aquí y ahora. Ya la has oído, necesito desayunar. Estoy un poco débil.

—No quiero hablar de eso—me dijo provocando mi atención— Quiero que vuelvas a esa consulta e invites a la doctora a cenar.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que te estoy diciendo. Ve y la invitas a cenar, ya. Yo te espero aquí.

—¿Pero ¿qué dices? —insistí y supe que algo tramaba, o mejor dicho escondía.

—Hazme caso, Rachel. Quinn necesita que le eches una mano. Ve, le dices que mañana la quieres invitar a cenar a tu casa, y nos vamos. Y si lo haces, te juro que no vuelvo a meterme en tus asuntos nunca más.

—¿Por qué quieres que la invite?

—Solo hazlo. Luego te lo explico con calma. Vamos…—Me dijo señalando hacia la consulta y yo seguí la indicación de su dedo como si fuese una orden.

No tenía ni idea de por qué me lo estaba pidiendo, y mucho menos era capaz de razonar el por qué yo estaba accediendo a su petición como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero me dejó claro que había algo más. Que ella sabía algo que yo no, y me estaba enseñando el camino hasta averiguarlo.

Y lo hice.

Regresé sobre mis pasos hasta que me planté frente a la puerta de la consulta, y cuando estaba a punto de llamar, ésta se abrió. Puedo jurar que Quinn no nos había podido escuchar, pero a juzgar por su gesto, tuve la impresión de que sabía que estaba allí antes de tan siquiera abrir la puerta.

—Hey… Iba a buscarte—me dijo desconcertándome aún más—Te has olvidado tu regalo— añadió mostrándome la piruleta. —¿Venias a buscarla?

—Sí—dije estúpidamente.

—¿Si?

—No—recapacité, y ella sonrió.

—¿No?

—No, he vuelto a preguntarte algo.

—Ah, ok… ¿Y qué me quieres preguntar?

— Si te apetece cenar conmigo mañana en mi casa—solté así, sin dudar. Permitiendo que las palabras saliesen sin más de mis labios y la vergüenza quedase completamente hundida en lo más profundo de mi estómago.

—¿Cenar en tu casa? ¿Mañana?

—Sí. —Afirmé y a pesar de que noté algo de dudas en su gesto, intuí que más que sorprenderle la idea, le agradó.

—Pues sí. Sí, claro.

—¿Si? —le pregunté y mi expresión debió parecerle tan sumamente divertida que volvió a reír.

—Sí. ¿Me pasas tu dirección por mensaje?

Asentí sin más, y lo hice porque me quedé completamente sin palabras tras aquella extraña situación que viví por culpa de Alex. Su silueta al fondo del pasillo me hizo reaccionar, y tras intentar regalarle una sonrisa a Quinn, me hice con la piruleta que seguía sosteniendo, y me alejé de ella sin volver a mirarla, pero con la satisfacción de quien logra el premio más importante de su vida.

Como una niña pequeña que recibe su regalo de navidad. Como una adolescente a la que invitan al baile por primera vez. Como una mujer que al fin sabe lo que quiere, y va a por ello.


	10. Capitulo 10

14 de mayo 2019

Alex, te necesito

Tenía un serio problema con la puntualidad, y a mi cada día se me hacía más complicado ignorar ese hecho.

Aquel martes amaneció tranquilo para mí. Algo extraño dadas las circunstancias y tras los últimos acontecimientos, a decir verdad. Durante los últimos días había tenido que lidiar con demasiadas situaciones que no habría querido vivir, no solo por la discusión que tuve con Alex, sino por varios factores más. Mi representante no estaba demasiado convencida de que mi enfermedad fuese lo suficientemente severa como para permitirme tanto tiempo alejada del teatro, y cada día me enviaba varios emails con ofertas que, según sus palabras, "no debería dejar pasar". Mis padres habían empezado también a sospechar que algo me sucedía; les había hecho creer que había descartado continuar en la obra que estaba ensayando por discrepancias con el director, y continuamente se interesaban por mí, porque sabían que había algo más. Y para colmo, y por primera vez en mi vida profesional, mis ingresos habían empezado a disminuir considerablemente, y aunque no suponía un problema grave en ese momento, si era algo que empezaba a quebrantarme el sueño.

Eso por el lado físico y real de mi vida. A toda esa situación le debía añadir el hecho de que durante aquellos días, mi cuerpo y mi estado de salud me traían completamente fuera de control con el desequilibrio hormonal. Y no precisamente por mi libido. Eso, al fin y al cabo, era soportable.

Lo complicado era despertar de madrugada y empezar a llorar sin motivo aparente, o ser consciente de cómo estaba empezando a perder fuerza en mis extremidades.

No era fácil ni sencillo de digerir. El tratamiento lejos de hacerme sentir fuerte, como me avisaron que podría suceder, me convirtió en una persona completamente diferente a la que yo soy. En lo psíquico y en lo físico. Mirarme en el espejo también había empezado a ser un suplicio para mí.

Por eso digo que aquel martes amaneció tranquilo para mí. Me desperté en calma, había dormido bien y no me sentía demasiado débil. Mi representante no me molestó y Alex, sabiendo de mi cita con Quinn, solo se limitó a interesarse por mí a través de varios mensajes. Tuve todo el día para relajarme y preparar aquella cena. Solo los nervios que provocaba el saber que aquella noche iba a estar acompañada por ella, me obligaban de vez en cuando a respirar profundamente y concentrarme en cosas que nada tuvieran que ver.

Pero conforme se acercaba la hora de la cita, ni la respiración ni las 20 posturas de Yoga que intenté llevar a cabo a modo de distracción, me ayudaron a calmarme lo suficiente. Y esos nervios se acentuaron por culpa del que parecía ser su gran defecto; La impuntualidad.

No me entraba en la cabeza que alguien como ella, siendo una doctora de prestigio, con un trabajo que conlleva tanta responsabilidad y una vida tan estructurada como demostraba, fuese tan jodidamente impuntual en sus citas.

Es algo con lo que yo jamás aprendí a convivir, detestaba a la gente impuntual, y ella para mi infortunio, era la reina absoluta.

Habíamos quedado a las 20;00 pm en mi casa. Me dio el ok tras enviarle la dirección por mensaje, y habían pasado casi 30 minutos de la hora pactada cuando me avisó de que se iba a retrasar.

Si, ya sé que no puedo ser tan exigente con los demás por algo que en realidad está fuera de nuestras manos, sobre todo si vives en una ciudad en la que los atascos colapsan las calles y carreteras, o tienes una profesión en la que te pueden necesitar en cualquier instante. Todo eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero el caso de Quinn no era precisamente ese. Se había quedado dormida, o eso me dijo tras disculparse en el mensaje, y asegurarme que ya estaba de camino.

Si no llega a ser por la explicación que Alex me dio para que la invitase a cenar, me habría autoconvencido de que Quinn trataba de poner excusas para no acudir a la cita.

La invitación no llegó por una idea loca de mi querida amiga tras haberme acompañado en la consulta el día anterior. Su maravillosa idea surgió después de escuchar la breve conversación que Quinn mantuvo con Jason, la misma que yo no había podido oír por estar dentro de la consulta.

Ya he comentado alguna vez que Alex es experta en leer mentes, bueno, mejor dicho, en leer expresiones y gestos de la gente. Conmigo lo hace a menudo, por eso cuando necesito ocultarle algo, prefiero omitir antes que mentirle. Y por lo que me contó, Quinn tampoco se escapaba de su maravilloso don.

Por lo visto, Jason no aceptó un no por respuesta tras decirle que aquel día, ese mismo martes, acudiría a su casa y la invitaría a cenar a modo de agradecimiento y disculpa por habernos interrumpido en la consulta.

Hasta ahí nada extraño, puesto que, y muy a mi pesar, Jason formaba parte de la vida de Quinn y probablemente citas así fuesen un constante en su relación. Pero por cómo reaccionó Quinn ante la propuesta de su supuesto "novio", y la increíble habilidad de mi querida amiga Alexandra Riley de leer esas reacciones, llegó a la conclusión de que no le había hecho demasiada ilusión tener que lidiar con aquella invitación, y necesitaba que alguien acudiese a su rescate.

Y esa iba a ser yo, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Admito que cuando descubrí que probablemente había aceptado cenar conmigo solo para no tener que hacerlo con Jason, me sentí un tanto molesta, e incluso decepcionada. Pero conforme pasaron las horas y fui realmente consciente de que le había hecho un verdadero favor, o eso quise creer, la decepción fue transformándose en satisfacción. Todo gracias a esa versión de mí que había aprendido a vivir de verdad. Dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella, la de tener a Quinn en mi propia casa, y después de los últimos acontecimientos que habíamos vivido, habría sido toda una temeridad por mi parte. Y no me lo habría perdonado jamás.

Estaba dispuesta a soportar incluso su falta de puntualidad, y eso ya suponía una gesta importante para mí.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era distraerme con algo que no me hiciera pensar en lo jodidamente insoportable que me resultaba tener que esperar a alguien, pero yo lejos de buscar esa distracción, me limité a esperar sentada junto a una de las ventanas que daban al exterior, camuflada tras la cortina y esperando con ansias la llegada del taxi que debía dejarla allí, frente a la puerta de mi casa.

Eran las 20:48 de la noche cuando la vi aparecer, y abandoné la ventana con la intención de que no pudiese verme allí, observándola, y esperé con menos paciencia aún a que llamase a mi puerta.

No me dio tiempo ni siquiera a saludarla.

—Lo siento—balbuceó, y me bastó descubrir sus ojos entrecerrados, el cejo fruncido y la comisura de sus labios apuntando hacia su barbilla para que toda la desesperación, la impaciencia y el mal humor que me había atormentado durante aquellos escasos 40 minutos, desaparecieran por completo.

—Dios… Quinn. —Lamenté siendo consciente de lo poco que necesitaba para caer rendida ante ella.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—repitió varias veces— Sé que no es excusa, pero te juro que tengo una razón de peso para que me disculpes. Verás, esta noche he tenido guardia, y he llegado a mi casa a eso de las 3 de la tarde, y bueno… He tenido que tomarme uno de los relajantes musculares para mis problemas de cuello, y no he podido evitarlo. Me he quedado dormida en el sofá, y si no llega a ser por Cleo, ni siquiera sé si me habría despertado. Lo siento…

—Ok. Ok. Tranquila Quinn, lo entiendo—le dije, y lo hice empezando a sentirme mal por haber criticado tanto su impuntualidad. Había olvidado por completo que Quinn también estaba librando una batalla contra varias contracturas que afectaban sus cervicales.

—¿De verdad? —me cuestionó, probablemente sorprendida por mi rápida aceptación de su excusa, y yo le asentí invitándola a pasar al interior de mi casa. —Ok, entonces no necesito usar mi as de la manga para disculparme—añadió mostrándome algo que había mantenido en todo momento escondido tras ella. La verdad es que ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a fijarme en ella, más allá de su cara y su mirada arrepentida.

Si pude descubrir entonces que en su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña bolsa, mientras que en la izquierda me mostraba el "detalle" con el que pensaba ganarse mi perdón.

Supuse que era vino, porque la botella así me lo hizo creer, pero cuando la tuve entre mis manos supe que estaba equivocada.

—¿Agua?

—Agua.

—¿Una botella de agua? —cuestioné, y la sorpresa debió parecerle divertida.

—Sí. Es una edición especial. Mira, viene de los Alpes y es carísima. No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de beber esa agua, y no te haces una idea de lo complicado que es conseguirla aquí. —No estaba segura de que estuviese bromeando, y tuve que cuestionarla sin palabras para intentar averiguarlo. Solo dibujó una breve sonrisa antes de continuar con su explicación. —Tú no puedes beber alcohol, y todo el mundo sabe que cuando te invitan a cenar, tienes que llevar algo. A falta de vino, el agua de los Alpes. —Dijo y me convencí de que lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio.

No era una broma. Quinn Fabray se había presentado en mi casa para cenar, y me traía como presente una botella de agua.

—Oh… Ok. Pero no tenías que traer nada, yo… Quiero decir, esto es una cena informal. No era necesario.

—¿Entonces tampoco quieres esto? —Alzó la pequeña bolsa que seguía sosteniendo, y esa vez si noté como tuvo que contener la sonrisa. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar dentro de la misma, y me limité a preguntarle qué era. —Algo que si puedes disfrutar.

La tomé entre mis manos y nada más abrirla, el olor a chocolate me invadió. Eran bombones. Una delicada caja de bombones de chocolate que yo no esperaba en absoluto, y que me confirmó que la botella de agua no era más que un toque de humor.

—Belga. Es chocolate belga.

—Oh, Ok. Agua suiza y chocolate belga.

—No me digas que no soy detallista. No te haces una idea de lo complicado que es encontrarlos en Manhattan.

—¿Lo has buscado justo para mí? —le pregunté y ella se mantuvo firme.

—Claro. No todos los días te invita a cenar a su casa una estrella de Broadway—me dijo y yo empecé a tener serias dudas acerca de su comportamiento. Por el silencio que ella también me regaló, intuí que sabía de mi confusión. Y parecía divertirle.

Una breve mirada hacia el interior de mi casa me hizo reaccionar y la invité a pasar, no sin antes pedirle que me dejase la maravillosa chaqueta con la que se cubría. Fue mi perdición descubrir que, bajo ella, Quinn vestía un encantador vestido entallado rojo y un par de zapatos de tacón que me provocaron vértigo nada más verlos.

Y no precisamente por la altura.

Se me escapó un leve murmullo y no me arrepentí de que ella lo percibiese. Normalmente solía tener discusiones internas por ese tipo de comportamiento cuando veía a alguien que me atrajese físicamente. Me sentía incomoda siendo demasiado evidente con los halagos, y tampoco me gustaba que los demás tuvieran esa imagen de mí. Pero en aquel instante me fue imposible contenerme, y no solo eso. También hizo que mi mente volara y una extraña sensación empezara a apoderarse de mí.

—Así que esta es tu casa—me dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

—Estás preciosa—le solté ignorando su comentario. Me miró, levantó su ceja izquierda y me regaló un gracias que me supo a gloria. —Me parece que no le he dado el suficiente valor protocolario a esta cena—añadí siendo consciente de como mis zapatillas de deporte, mis vaqueros y la camiseta que vestía no congeniaban en absoluto con su elección a la hora de vestirse para aquella ocasión.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes. Estás perfecta. No esperaba nada ostentoso, me he puesto lo primero que he encontrado en mi armario. —Me quedé muda, y no porque no tuviese respuesta que darle, sino porque volvía a tener dudas sobre si estaba o no bromeando. —Cuando me enviaste la dirección, pensé que te habías confundido. Creía que vivías por la zona cara de Nueva York.

—Toda Nueva York es cara para vivir— le repliqué invitándola a pasar al interior del salón.

—Sí, bueno, lo sé… Pero creía que eras más de Upper East o la Quinta. Más glamour, ya sabes.

—¿Y por eso has venido así de impresionante?

—Eh no, claro que no. Ya te he dicho que ha sido lo primero que he encontrado. —Se aclaró la garganta, y noté algo de dudas.

— No fue decisión mía vivir aquí, aunque me gusta desde luego. Fue idea de mi representante. —Le dije respondiendo a su inquietud, y salvando la situación tras mi segundo halago consecutivo. Me había quedado claro. Uno, era suficiente para ella.

—¿Y por qué tu representante elige donde vives? Creía que las estrellas de Broadway, al igual que las de Hollywood, tienen carta blanca para hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

—Tú lo has dicho, las estrellas… Yo no soy una de ellas y esta zona está repleta de gente importante de la industria. Tener de vecinos a productores, algún que otro director, actores… Es una buena fórmula para establecer contactos. Y la verdad es que funciona. Es divertido ir a un casting y que el director te pregunte sobre temas de vecindad, o te reconozca porque acude al mismo super que tú.

—Pues la verdad es que está bien pensado. No obstante, te digo que la zona es bastante agradable. Y tranquila, por lo que veo. —Añadió volviendo a lanzar una mirada a su alrededor, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer algo que había entrado en mis planes. Me adueñé de las copas que lucían relucientes y la botella de vino que había mantenido a la temperatura perfecta. Cuando me volví a acercar a ella, pude ver como cambiaba su gesto—Si eso es para mí, no lo puedo aceptar. No puedo beber alcohol.

—¿Por qué? Solo es una copa, y tengo reservado este vino para una ocasión especial.

—Porque me he tomado el calmante esta mañana y…

—Solo es una copa—insistí y ella dudó. — Un poco solo, para brindar. ¿Qué puede suceder?

—Bueno, pero solo un poco. Supongo que han pasado suficientes horas como para no tener ningún efecto secundario—Me dijo aceptando la copa, y yo me dispuse a servirle el vino— Pero tú no puedes beber. Tú si lo tienes prohibido.

—Tranquila, te prometí que no bebería alcohol, y lo voy a cumplir—Le dije mientras le servía la copa. —Aunque dicen que da mala suerte brindar con agua, ¿Puedo hacerlo con una gota de vino, al menos? —cuestioné esperando su respuesta, y tras un pequeño suspiro, me dio permiso para que lo hiciera.

Casi ni lograba distinguir la escasa cantidad de vino que vertí sobre mi copa, pero no me importó. Fue suficiente para llevar a cabo el brindis, y Quinn estuvo de acuerdo en que al menos lograse mojar mis labios en aquella maravilla.

No, no lo dije yo. El vino en cuestión era una exquisitez que yo me empeñé en comprar hacia apenas un par de meses atrás, después de tener la suerte de probarlo con uno de los mejores sumilleres de la ciudad. Y lo compré con la intención de disfrutarlo en una ocasión especial.

Tal vez fue una señal del destino, nadie mejor que Quinn para descorcharlo y nadie mejor que ella para confirmar que había sido todo un acierto.

Aquella noche ella brindó por los reencuentros, y yo por el destino.

Le gustó tanto que pude ver reflejada en su rostro la sorpresa, y sabía que no me iba a rechazar una segunda copa.

Pero antes de que aquello sucediese, antes de que nos sentásemos a cenar, quise hacer algo que ella no hizo conmigo en su propia casa, y la invité a conocer mi hogar. Algo que solía hacer siempre para romper el hielo cuando tenía visitas en casa, y sobre todo para hacer que mi invitada se sintiese cómoda.

No le pareció mala idea, o al menos eso me hizo creer, y los minutos después del primero de los brindis, lo pasamos recorriendo las diferentes estancias de mi casa; El salón principal, la cocina, mi espacio de relax y el pequeño gimnasio que había logrado montar, la sala de estudio y mi habitación favorita de todas. El lugar donde más horas he pasado en toda mi vida; Mi estudio de grabación.

Si. Tengo un estudio de grabación en mi casa, aunque no grabe discos ni canciones y ya ni siquiera lo visite por culpa de este cansancio que no me deja vivir. Lo tengo por capricho, porque me fascina, o, mejor dicho, me fascinaba grabar mi voz y escucharla para pulir mis defectos. A mi representante no le gustaba en absoluto que castigase tanto mi voz casi a diario, decía que era imposible que lograse mantener una buena calidad vocal si me encerraba en aquella habitación todos los días, estuviese sana o enferma, con el beneplácito o la negativa de mi profesora de canto o de mi foniatra.

Me fascinaba pasar horas allí, y a Quinn pareció encantarle también. Aunque no le dije que era allí donde destrozaba mis cuerdas vocales día a día. A ella le gustó más descubrir lo divertido que era estar en una habitación completamente aislada acústicamente, y por supuesto insonorizada.

—¿De verdad que no se escucha nada del exterior? —me preguntó por segunda vez, apurando el resto de la copa de vino.

—Absolutamente nada. ¿Quieres que lo probemos?

—¿Cómo?

Ni lo dudé. Me colé en el interior, conecté uno de los equipos de música y subí el volumen hasta casi hacernos trizas los tímpanos. Ella no dudó en cubrirse los oídos rápidamente, y volví al pasillo junto a ella. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, el sonido desapareció por completo provocándole un gesto de confusión que me hizo sonreír.

—No puede ser—murmuró mirando a todos lados, y yo le invité a que se acercara todo lo que quisiera a la puerta. —Nada, no se escucha nada—me dijo fascinada, pero necesitó comprobar que no había ningún truco, que yo no estaba jugando con ella y sin siquiera decirme nada, abrió la puerta con suma delicadeza. El estruendo no tardó en volver a aparecer y la obligó a apartarse de la puerta con rapidez. Yo repetí el gesto de cerrarla y abrirla varias veces, hasta que ya nos molestó lo suficiente el sonido como para acabar con él.

—Es increíble… Aquí puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. —Me dijo colándose en el interior, cuando ya la música había cesado. —Creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que tiene un gimnasio, una sala de relax, una sala de trabajo y un estudio de grabación en su casa. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? —me miró y yo esperé la respuesta—Que ni siquiera me sorprende.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Si hay alguien que podría tener una casa como ésta, eres tú.

—¿Crees que soy una diva? Demasiados lujos, ¿verdad?

—No he querido decir eso. No creo que seas una diva, pero siempre has soñado con esto. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo lograses.

—Tal vez sí, todo esto era lo que siempre soñé y la verdad es que he trabajado mucho para lograrlo, pero ahora ya todo es diferente. —Le dije invitándola a que me siguiera hacia el salón. Hubo varias habitaciones que no visitamos, entre ellas la mía personal. Y no por algún motivo en concreto, sino porque consideré que tampoco era algo sumamente importante para ella.

El objetivo del pequeño tour no era más que el de eliminar cualquier vestigio de incomodidad en nuestro encuentro, y lo había conseguido.

Quinn no solo parecía sentirse a gusto, sino que además tuvo tiempo de tomarse la copa de vino por completo. Se detuvo por algunos segundos frente a la estantería principal de mi salón, donde algunos de mis premios, la gran mayoría sin importancia alguna, permanecen a la vista de todos. Algunas fotografías de los momentos mas especiales de mi vida y algunos detalles más de mi profesión. Nada llamativo, pero a ella le pareció interesante detenerse a observarlos, y yo dejé que lo hiciera mientras me disponía a servir la mesa. Solo algo pareció llamarle la atención. Uno de los regalos mas preciados que guardo en mi vida.

—¿Y ésta muñeca?—me dijo curiosa y yo no necesité mirarla para saber de qué hablaba.

—Barbra.

—¿Streisand?

—¿Quién si no? ¿Existe alguien más con el suficiente privilegio como para presidir mi salón que Barbra Streisand?

—No, desde luego que no. ¿Y dónde está la tuya?

—¿La mía? Si la encuentras, avisas.

—¿No tienes una muñeca a imagen y semejanza como Barbra?

—No soy tan importante como para tener una muñeca de mi misma.

—¿Y te gustaría tenerla?—me preguntó buscándome con la mirada.

—Pues, tanto o mas como poder tomarme esta botella de vino—le dije volviéndole a ofrecer una copa. La segunda del día. Algo que no fue capaz de negarme, y yo realmente le agradecí al tomar asiento en la mesa. Aunque sí me miró de reojo, con un leve gesto de desaprobación que pude vencer con una simple sonrisa.

—Pues deberías tener una. Una Rachel Berry en miniatura. Seguro que es un éxito de ventas.

—No, no, ni hablar. Si la tengo es para uso personal, nada de marketing. No me interesan esas cosas.

—¿Ya no quieres ser una estrella?

—No. No quiero ser una estrella. Quiero vivir de mi profesión y disfrutarla al máximo. — Le dije mientras me disponía a servir la cena que durante todo aquel tiempo había mantenido en el horno. Nada ostentoso. Mi intención no era otra más que la de pasar un rato agradable con ella, y por eso mismo decidí prepararla yo misma.

Lo que no entraba en mis planes era que prácticamente toda la conversación rondara entorno a mí y a mi vida profesional, a como vivía en este mundo, como me sentía frente al éxito y al fracaso, y muchas más cuestiones que a Quinn parecían interesarles, y que yo no tuve impedimentos en comentar. Es cierto que ella también argumentó con algunas experiencias propias, y en ocasiones sentía que la cita se había convertido en una reunión de dos amigas que solían coincidir de manera eventual y trataban de ponerse al día de sus vidas. Pero no iba a más. Cuando tenía la ocasión de indagar más en ella, Quinn lograba desviar la conversación de nuevo hacia mí y mi mundo.

Estaba a gusto, y notaba que le apetecía estar allí conmigo, desde luego, pero aun así ella seguía mostrando esa coraza que siempre la caracterizó. Si le mencionaba a Jason, sus palabras eran escuetas. Si le preguntaba por Santana o Brittany, más de lo mismo. Se limitaba a decirme que tenían una vida maravillosa, y que ya sentía necesidad de volver a encontrarse con ellas y con el pequeño. Si le preguntaba por sus pacientes, mutismo absoluto. De ahí no recibía absolutamente nada. Acerca de ese tema solo me comentó un detalle que ya nunca más olvidaría; Los tenía en mente día y noche. Incluso a aquellos que, por suerte, se habían recuperado recientemente.

Y no me olvidaré de esa sentencia porque fue la clave para que aquella noche terminase como de la forma en que terminó.

Fue justamente ese tema de conversación el que manteníamos cuando encontré la clave para lograr que dejara de interesarse por mi profesión, y aunque no era ni política ni moralmente correcta, no dudé en hacer uso de ella.

Apenas habíamos acabado el primer plato cuando vi como miraba un tanto apenada la copa de vino tras apurarla, y supe que estaba deseando volver a llenarla, aunque su consciencia se opusiera. Así que no lo dudé. Casi sin que le diera tiempo a evitarlo y tras ver como soltaba la copa sobre la mesa, volví a llenársela, y ni siquiera le presté atención a ella. Seguí hablándole de cómo funcionaba la producción en una obra musical, y de todo lo que suponía ser parte de la dirección ejecutiva de la misma. Y ella ni siquiera me lo replicó.

Se lamentó en silencio por no saber o, mejor dicho, poder rechazármelo, y siguió disfrutando del maravilloso manjar cosecha del 1994.

Lo iba a hacer cayendo varias veces en mi trampa.

No se tomó la botella entera, pero no me habría disgustado que lo hiciera, desde luego. Nunca sentí que había invertido tan bien en una botella de vino. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar el postre, Quinn me permitía que llenase su copa por quinta vez. Y a diferencia de las otras veces, incluso me dio las gracias.

El brillo de sus ojos y la facilidad con la que había empezado a hablar de su profesión, no de la mía, me hizo comprender que la desinhibición había vencido a su consciencia, y el caparazón que usaba se había hecho trizas.

No está bien usar el alcohol para llegar a esa situación, obviamente no iba a permitir que Quinn entrase en un estado peor, pero fue ella quien apenas puso resistencia, y, a decir verdad, mi única intención era la de lograr que se relajase. Sé que suena a justificación y puedo jurar que no volvería a hacer algo así. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, y bueno… No soy perfecta.

—¿Prefieres que nos tomemos el postre sentadas en el sofá? Me gustaría mostrarte algo en la televisión—le dije mostrándole el tercer y último plato de mi elaborado menú. No, mentira. El postre si me tomé la libertad de comprarlo, exactamente como había hecho ella con los bombones belgas que me regaló, y que por supuesto también íbamos a probar aquella noche. Pero todo a su debido tiempo.

No había preparado nada en especial para hacer aquella noche, pero una de las conversaciones me llevó a recordar algo que hacía poco tiempo que había vuelto a disfrutar, y pensé que a ella también le podría gustar.

Quinn aceptó mi propuesta, no sin antes pedirme permiso para acudir al baño. Después de cuatro copas de vino, era evidente que ese momento iba a llegar. Lo que yo no esperaba bajo ningún concepto era que, y a pesar de que había empezado a notar que el alcohol hacía de las suyas en ella, su aspecto no iba a sucumbir a ello. Quinn mantuvo la firmeza con una habilidad pasmosa, sobre todo sabiendo que el tacón de sus zapatos superaba los diez centímetros, y que la estrechez de su vestido limitaba bastante sus movimientos.

Ella sí que parecía una verdadera estrella de Hollywood. Ella sí tenía el glamour que yo no había logrado alcanzar en toda mi vida, y ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ello.

Y no lo digo expresamente por como vestía, por supuesto. Era toda ella. Era su forma de expresarse, sus gestos, sus movimientos, la serenidad con la que solía mostrarse y el protocolo llevado a su máxima expresión.

Quinn parecía la protagonista de una de esas películas de los 50 en pleno siglo XXI, y eso me fascinaba.

Cuando regresó al salón, yo ya la esperaba sentada en el sofá, con las "delicatessen" de helado que había reservado para el postre esperando sobre la mesita, y su copa de vino de nuevo llena junto a ellas.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté notando como el regreso no había sido tan perfecto.

—Sí. Sí, claro. Aunque estoy un poco molesta. Espero que la sorpresa que me tengas preparada ahora, no me haga pensar en que me has hecho beber media botella de vino.

—¿Te he hecho? Perdona, pero te la has bebido tú—le repliqué con algo de diversión— Nadie te ha obligado.

—Soy una persona agradecida, no puedo rechazar continuamente algo. Me has obligado.

—¿Qué? Vamos, Quinn. Podías haberte negado y no lo has hecho. Ni siquiera le has prestado atención. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, mal no, pero en el baño me he dado cuenta de que he bebido más de lo que debía, y tú no lo has evitado.

—Eres una mujer adulta. No soy quién para prohibirte algo. Además, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Las copas estaban medio vacías.

—Ya… Claro. —Esgrimió forzando una falsa seriedad.

—¿No será que realmente el vino está muy bueno y no has podido rechazarlo?

—Lo que sea, pero me ha quedado claro algo que voy a tener muy en cuenta.

—¿El qué?

—Que tú no me cuidas de la misma forma en la que yo te cuido a ti. Y eso es muy feo, Berry. A saber, como llego yo ahora a mi casa.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—No, pero en algún momento tendré que marcharme, ¿no?

—Bueno, te puedes quedar a dormir aquí si quieres. Tienes habitación disponible.

—Oh…Espera—se giró hacia mí— ¿Así que es eso?

—No te entiendo. ¿Qué es qué?

—Me has hecho beber para que me quiera quedar aquí contigo esta noche. ¿Ese es tu plan?

—Eh, no. Por supuesto que no.

—Ya… Seguro.

—Quinn, no tengo ningún plan, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Es por la apuesta, estoy segura—insistió mirando al frente, y yo me cuestioné si realmente estaba bromeando o el alcohol se había adueñado por completo de ella. Ni siquiera había pensado en la estúpida apuesta hasta que ella me lo recordó.

—Quinn, no he pensado en nada. Te lo puedo jurar, si lo prefieres.

—No me jures nada, Berry. Tu plan no va a surtir efecto en mí, por mucho vino que ofrezcas… ¿Es mi copa? —añadió recuperándola de la mesilla, y yo no pude evitar reír. —¿Ves? Te estoy diciendo que he bebido demasiado, que no me has controlado ni cuidado, y sigues sin hacer nada por evitar que siga haciéndolo. Menuda decepción, Berry.

—Ok. Espero que estés bromeando con todo esto, porque si no me voy a empezar a sentir realmente mal. ¿Lo estás? ¿Estás bromeando?

—¿Tú que crees? —Fueron varios segundos los que se mantuvo completamente seria y me hizo dudar, pero de nuevo una casi imperceptible sonrisa la delató, y yo maldije haber llegado a caer en la trampa. —Ok. ¿Qué es lo que me vas a mostrar que tan interesante es? —añadió buscando de nuevo mi mirada. —¿Una película? No me digas que me he vestido así para ver una película, porque sería realmente adorable—añadió sin darme opción a replica, y fue entonces cuando comencé a dudar realmente de todo lo que había sucedido durante la cena.

No le dije nada. Me limité a encender la televisión y busqué exactamente lo que tenía preparado.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, sobre todo en su estado, pero no podía permitirme el hecho de no mostrárselo así, sin que siquiera lo esperase.

Cuando aparecieron en la pantalla la lista completa de videos y una la previsualización de cada uno de ellos, no pude evitar mirarla.

Eran más de 50 los videos que había logrado recuperar, todos ellos editados y ordenados por fecha y acontecimiento. Quinn palideció, pero no tanto como cuando me decidí a reproducir el primero de la lista.

No tenían mucha calidad, pero podíamos distinguirlo y disfrutarlo perfectamente. Aparecían todos nuestros compañeros del coro, justo antes de un ensayo. Nuestro profesor trataba de evitar que Kurt continuase con la grabación, alegando que nos distraía demasiado de nuestro ensayo, pero por suerte, nuestro amigo ignoró la petición, y continuó enfocándonos con su pequeña cámara de video. Y en medio del alboroto, de las órdenes que nos daba el profesor y las discusiones que siempre provocábamos, aparecía ella. Sentada en su silla y flanqueada por sus dos mejores amigas. Las tres, con sus uniformes de animadoras y observándonos completamente apáticas.

Su cara al verse con casi quince años menos me puso en aviso. No habló ni hizo gesto alguno durante los casi cuatro minutos que duraba el video, y cuando éste se acabó, se giró de nuevo hacia a mí, cuestionándome con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —le dije buscando alguna reacción. —¿Te apetece hacer un re visionado de nuestro pasado, o prefieres que lo quite?

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Pues lo tengo desde el instituto, y hace unas semanas que logré encontrarlo entre mis cosas. —Le dije evitando darle a entender que encontrarme con ella me había vuelto lo suficientemente loca, como para rebuscar entre miles de archivos guardados durante años, y trasladarlos allí, a la pantalla de 52 pulgadas que colgaba del salón de mi casa. —¿Quieres ver el siguiente?

No fue necesario que me respondiese con palabras, Quinn volvió a centrarse en la pantalla y yo volví a darle al play para seguir disfrutando de los recuerdos.

Había de todo. Desde ensayos en las clases, actuaciones en el instituto, entrevistas personales que nos hacía Brittany, y de las que yo incluso me había olvidado, momentos durante los viajes a las competiciones de coros, ensayos en las habitaciones de los hoteles donde nos hospedábamos y las propias actuaciones que durante tres años llevamos a cabo a nivel nacional. Una sucesión de recuerdos convertidos en videos de apena minutos que nos mantuvo entretenidas por bastante tiempo, y a Quinn completamente embelesada.

No podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando ver su reacción, y siempre era la misma. Ojos abiertos a mas no poder, una leve sonrisa que de vez en cuando se acentuaba, toda su atención concentrada en cada imagen que se proyectaba, y la copa de vino entre sus manos, merodeando cerca de sus labios, pero sin llegar a beber. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba rondando por su mente, pero me fascinaba verla a sí. Tuvieron que pasar al menos 15 de los videos cuando logré oír su voz, y lo que escuché me dejó fuera de lugar.

El video en cuestión era mío, una divertida rueda de preguntas que Brittany me hizo sin motivo alguno, simplemente por ocupar el tiempo mientras esperábamos en la sala de ensayo.

—Dios… Te echo de menos, Berry—masculló y rápidamente la busqué con la mirada. Ella se dio cuenta y me miró eliminando por completo la sonrisa. —Echo de menos a esa Rachel. —Aclaró, pero yo lo ignoré.

—Estoy aquí, Quinn. Soy yo.

—No, no eres esa Rachel. Mírala… —me dijo señalando de nuevo la pantalla de televisión—Esa Rachel era otra persona. —Traté de comprender el sentido real de sus palabras, y supuse que ella vio reflejada en mi rostro la duda. —Esa Rachel de voz estridente que cada vez que hablaba, me provocaban ganas de meterle un calcetín sucio en la boca. Con esas faldas de cuadros y los jerséis de renos, o las blusas que usaba mi abuela en 1965. Esa Rachel que trataba de ocultar sus inseguridades con toneladas de egocentrismo, y trataba de convencer a todo el instituto de que era la mejor voz que ha nacido en Ohio. No, Rachel, esa no eres tú.

—Vaya… No sé cómo sentirme ahora mismo—mascullé realmente confusa. Desde luego, la descripción que hizo de mi yo adolescente no era la más simpática ni amable. Y me lamenté por haberla incitado a beber más de la cuenta. Probablemente el alcohol estaba sacando toda su sinceridad a relucir, y dado mi estado anímico habría preferido no escucharla.

Pero Quinn nunca hablaba por hablar. Nunca decía algo porque sí, y nunca te dejaba mal parada, aunque hubiese sido tu mayor enemiga, o el alcohol navegase por su sangre.

Dudar de ella era como dudar que la tierra es redonda. Una estupidez.

—Soy yo la que no sé cómo sentirme—me dijo y volví a mirarla—Porque antes usaba eso como escudo, te buscaba defectos que no tenías para mantenerme firme contigo. Ahora eso ya es imposible. Ahora ya no puedo sacarte esos defectos, porque ni siquiera me das motivos para inventarlos.

—¿No te doy motivos? No entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres.

—Mírate—me respondió y yo me sentí más confusa aún—Ya no eres esa chica que hacía perder la paciencia a todos. Ahora la soberbia que usabas con los demás, se ha convertido en humildad. Ya no quieres ser una estrella, ahora prefieres beber cerveza en un bar y jugar al billar con tus amigas. Te vistes con jeans y bikers de cuero o me recibes en tu casa para cenar con unas zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta. La única inseguridad que muestras es el temor a que los demás no estén bien a tu alrededor, aunque sigues poniéndote roja cuando alguien te halaga. Lo cual es realmente encantador. Eres divertida y tienes paciencia. Mucha. Prefieres callar y esperar, a hablar y equivocarte. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a inventar defectos de ti?

—Quinn, soy la persona más imperfecta del mundo. Siempre lo he sido. Pero no entiendo por qué necesitas inventar mis defectos para usarlos como escudo. ¿Escudo de qué?

—No entiendes nada… —Masculló lanzando la mirada de nuevo hacia la televisión, y apurando el último sorbo de la copa de vino.

—Me gustaría que me lo explicases. ¿Por qué echas de menos a alguien que detestabas? —insistí y una sonrisa irónica se adueñó de sus labios. —¿Prefieres que te caiga mal?

—Me haría un favor, sí.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté y ella volvió a ignorarme. Sabía que algo sucedía, pero no quería apresurarme y sacar conclusiones por mí misma. —¿Le tienes miedo a la amabilidad, la humildad o la sencillez de las personas?

—Miedo no, pero prefiero que no sean así conmigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres a personas malas a tu alrededor? No tiene sentido eso que dices, Quinn. ¿Por qué ibas a desear eso?

—Porque cuanto más cariño le tienes a alguien, más daño te puede llegar a provocar.

—¿Qué?

—Es así. Siempre ha sido así.

—Pero ese es el riesgo que todos debemos aceptar si queremos estar con las personas que nos hacen bien. ¿O prefieres rodearte de gente mala?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces no deberías echar de menos esa versión mía de adolescente acomplejada. Y puedes estar tranquila con ésta Rachel que ves aquí, porque te aseguro que no te va a hacer daño.

Me miró, y lo hizo de una forma que no supe descifrar, pero demostrándome que había mucho más que el temor a la decepción. Y no sé por qué, la imagen de Jason en la consulta el día anterior apareció por mi mente. Jason y todas aquellas personas que alguna vez estuvieron en su vida aportándole cosas hermosas, y que ella decidía apartar sin motivos.

Y fui comprendiendo la situación. Fui descubriendo sus cambios bruscos de actitud y el por qué me había pedido por activa y por pasiva que fuese yo misma con ella, que no tratase de ser amable solo por evitar que ella se incomodase. Buscaba tener siempre un motivo que le sirviera de excusa para no permitirse el lujo de ser vulnerable, y querer a los demás.

Era eso, y ella misma me lo confirmó minutos después. Sin siquiera pretenderlo.

—No confías en mi—solté y su mirada se volvió brusca—No confías ni en mi ni en quienes te rodean. Es eso, ¿verdad? Es por eso por lo que no quieres estar con Jason, porque es un buen chico y te quiere, y tienes miedo a que te rompa el corazón. Así que prefieres romper tú antes.

— No estamos hablando de Jason, no entiendo por qué lo sacas en la conversación.

—Porque ahora es Jason, pero antes fueron otros… Y ninguno funcionó. Te da miedo ser feliz.

—Es una estupidez eso que dices.

—No lo creo. Tienes miedo a ser feliz, por eso apartas a la gente que te quiere o te cuida, o te protege de tu mundo. Es por eso por lo que no has rechazado el vino, porque esperabas que yo no te dejase tomarlo, y ahora tienes una buena excusa para recriminarme cuando mañana probablemente tengas resaca.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, parece que eres tú la que has bebido, en vez de yo.

—Ok. ¿Y por qué no quieres estar con Jason? ¿Cuántos amigos tienes en la ciudad?

—Primero, tengo los amigos que crea oportuno tener. Segundo, mi relación con Jason se fue a pique por otros motivos, no porque tuviese miedo a que me hiciera daño. Te recuerdo que he estado con él 5 años, y que incluso me pidió matrimonio.

—¿Qué? —la interrumpí y por cómo se maldijo, supe que aquello era un detalle que no quería contarme. —¿Te ibas a casar con él?

—No. No me iba a casar con él, por eso lo dejamos.

—¿Cuáles son los defectos de Jason? —le dije tratando de no imaginármela casándose con él. No era un pensamiento que me hiciera bien en ese instante, precisamente. Y la confusión volvió a su mirada. Echó de menos no tener más vino en la copa, pero dada la situación, yo tampoco creí oportuno seguir ofreciéndole más alcohol. Ni por asomo iba a permitir que se volviese en mi contra.

—Jason no tiene defectos.

—Y ese es tu problema. —Acoté, y ella se dio por vencida. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, olvidándose de esa particular y forzada postura que solía mantener, y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Lo había logrado. Había logrado colarme en donde nunca nadie antes logró entrar, y solo me habían hecho falta cinco copas de vino, unas cuantas citas médicas, una enfermedad y más de 10 años sin vernos.

Quinn por primera vez en nuestras vidas, se abría a mí. Y lo hacía dejándome completamente fuera de lugar.

—Santana es la única que no me ha defraudado en mi vida. El resto todas, absolutamente todas las personas que han estado me han hecho daño. No estoy dispuesta a seguir sufriendo decepción tras decepción. Ya superé eso.

—¿Yo te he defraudado? —cuestioné sorprendida y volvió a mirarme.

—Tú la primera.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué he hecho yo para defraudarte? Llevamos más de diez años sin vernos, Quinn.

—Precisamente eso. Y hasta hace unos días pensé que tenías una buena excusa con el estúpido beso, pero ahora ya sé que ese no fue el motivo por el que decidiste no tenerme en tu mundo. —Inquirió con seriedad. Yo seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada, y guardé silencio esperando algo que me hiciera entender la situación. Llegó de la forma que jamás imaginé—Nunca usaste el ticket del tren que te di para que vinieras a verme a New Haven.

—¿El ticket? —balbuceé y vi como el brillo en sus ojos presagiaban lo peor.

—Sí, el ticket. Nunca lo usaste, y por lo que veo, tampoco entendiste el motivo por el que te lo di. —Negué por inercia, y porque el nudo en la garganta había empezado a adueñarse también de mi voz. Por supuesto que recordaba ese ticket, pero jamás imaginé que eso siguiera presente en su vida. Por supuesto que recordaba ese momento en el baño del instituto, cuando a escasos días de graduarnos y sabiendo que nuestros ambas teníamos nuestros destinos marcados, me regaló un ticket de ida y vuelta para que lo usara cuando quisiera, para que fuese a visitarla si lo necesitaba o me apetecía a New Haven.

Y también recuerdo por qué nunca lo llegué a usar. Por mi falta de seguridad, por esa indecisión que siempre me acusaba cuando alguien como ella mostraba algún tipo de interés en mi amistad. Porque precisamente ahí, en ese instante, con esa gesto por su parte, creí entender que nuestra relación quedaba en la mejor de las posiciones, y era eso lo que me quería llevar conmigo.

Por lo visto estaba completamente equivocada.

—Era la única manera que encontré de hacerte ver que quería seguir teniéndote en mi vida, después del instituto. Que no quería que te fueses de mi mundo…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le repliqué rápidamente—Acabas de decirlo hace un momento, siempre he usado toneladas de soberbia para ocultar mis inseguridades. ¿Crees que yo en ese instante iba a pensar que alguien como tú me estaba pidiendo que me quedase en su vida de esa forma? Creía que simplemente me tendías la mano para olvidar todo el daño que nos habíamos hecho.

—¿Acaso crees que yo no tengo inseguridades? Rachel, por amor de Dios. Me pasé toda la secundaria haciéndote la vida imposible, ¿crees que tendría el valor de decirte algo así sin más? No, no era orgullo, era miedo a tu reacción. Miedo a que no me tomaras en serio, por eso lo hice así. Por eso te ofrecí aquel ticket al igual que se lo ofrecí a Santana. Pero ella si lo usó. Ella sí supo entender que la quería seguir teniendo en mi vida.

—No todo el mundo tiene la habilidad de Santana. Quinn, tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

—Ya… ¿Cuándo? ¿En ese momento en el que no tenía ni idea de cómo ibas a tomártelo? ¿O cuando me dejaste de hablar después del estúpido beso?

No me lo podía creer. La miré, la escuché, observé cada uno de sus gestos y como sus palabras cobraban un sentido que yo jamás había creído que tuviesen. Me negaba a pensar que toda nuestra historia había estado marcada por un par de confusiones, y la puta inseguridad de ambas.

Me negaba a pensar que había dejado escapar más de diez años de su amistad por algo tan patético como creer que iba a molestarla. Por no ser honestas la una con la otra. Por no entender una jodida metáfora con aquellos tickets de tren.

Y me lamenté.

Me lamenté tanto que me quedé sin argumentos, sin palabras con las que responderle.

—¿Ves? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué prefiero encontrar defectos en las personas de mi vida? Porque así, nunca me decepcionarán.

—Pero Quinn… Yo, yo no sabía que querías tenerme en tu vida. Si lo hubiese sabido…

—Ya da igual.

—¿Cómo que da igual? No da igual. Yo te aprecio muchísimo, te admiro muchísimo. Poder haber tenido contacto contigo habría sido todo un regalo para mí. Y tienes que creerme.

—No digo que no te crea, solo que ya no tiene sentido que hablemos de eso. Ya no va a cambiar nada. Ni tú eres la misma Rachel de entonces, ni yo la misma Quinn. Ya lo sabes. Y mi vida y mi manera de entender las relaciones con la gente que tengo a mi alrededor, tampoco va a cambiar.

—Pues no me parece justo. Es por eso por lo que me has pedido continuamente que me muestre contigo como realmente soy, porque esperas que sea como era entonces y de esa forma no me vas a volver a tener cariño.

—No, claro que no. Es imposible no tenerte cariño y respeto. No importa lo que haya sucedido o lo que haya pensado durante todos estos años, no soy la chica rencorosa de entonces. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Sin embargo, echas de menos a esa Rachel, y me dices que no tiene sentido que hablemos de esto.

—Porque no lo tiene. Porque no solo nuestra historia ha influido en mi personalidad. No me malinterpretes, Rachel, pero no eres el centro de mi mundo. Solo una gota más del vaso que se llena.

—Ok. Lo entiendo, por supuesto que lo entiendo, sé que no soy el centro del mundo de nadie, pero no me pidas que haga como si nada. No cuando todo se debe a un mal entendimiento entre nosotras. Al menos podrías dejarme que arregle lo que rompí. Tal vez no cambie tu vida, pero no nos quedará esa espina.

—¿Qué pretendes arreglar? Rachel, no se rompió nada. Me ilusioné, pensé que tal vez si podríamos ser amigas más allá del instituto y no se dio la circunstancia. No importa el cómo ni el por qué, ya pasó. Durante estos años pensé que había sido mi culpa por besarte aquella noche, hace unos días supe que no había sido el motivo, y ahora me confirmas que ni siquiera eras consciente de lo que pretendía. No tiene sentido darle más vueltas.

—¿Y no quieres que recuperemos ese tiempo perdido?

—¿Para qué?

—Santana lo ha podido disfrutar porque fue más inteligente y segura que yo. Al menos dame una segunda oportunidad. No quiero que eches de menos a esa Rachel Berry que tanto detestábamos, yo incluida.

— Rachel, no hemos sido las mejores amigas, pero te aprecio y te quiero… Te tengo cariño. Estás en mi vida ya. Mi comentario sobre echar de menos a esa Rachel ha sido solo eso, un comentario. Me gusta que estés de la forma en la que ahora estás en mi vida.

—Pero no es tal y como querías. No de la forma en que esperabas, y mucho menos con la misma confianza. Me tienes miedo. Tienes miedo a que vuelva a decepcionarte y no me digas que no, porque me lo acabas de confirmar—le repliqué al notar como comenzaba a negar repetidamente.

—No te tengo miedo. Sé que no me harías daño queriendo, al menos ahora sí estoy segura de ello.

—¿Entonces a qué le tienes miedo? ¿Por qué preferirías que fuese una soberbia y sabionda de voz estridente? ¿Por qué preferirías que te provocase ganas de meterme un calcetín sucio en la boca?

No me respondió. Me miró completamente en silencio y yo por primera vez en toda la noche, comencé a temblar.

Y no era un acto reflejo provocado por algún efecto secundario de mi tratamiento, ni tampoco por el ya habitual nerviosismo que su presencia me provocaba. Temblé porque no fui capaz de descifrar su mirada, pero sabía que algo demasiado importante guardaba. Y volví a tener miedo a perderla. Volví a temer por decepcionarla como lo había hecho durante toda mi vida. No pude volver a hablar, no al menos en aquellos segundos en los que simplemente nos miramos sin saber qué nos decíamos.

Era algo habitual estando con ella que el teléfono nos interrumpiese, en aquel momento lo agradecí como nunca lo había hecho. El sonido de su móvil la hizo reaccionar, y fue gracias a ello que realmente confirmamos que el alcohol había hecho de las suyas en su cuerpo.

Casi pierde el equilibrio al levantarse del sofá para atenderlo, y casi la veo desfallecer cuando comprobó quien estaba llamándola a aquella hora.

Eran las 23;30 de la noche de un martes. No podían ser buenas noticias.

—Mierda… Mierda. —La miré incrédula viendo como dudaba observando su teléfono—Es mi jefe. Es el director de mi hospital.

—¿Una urgencia?

—Pues no lo sé.

—¿No lo aceptas? —le dije y me miró como si mi pregunta fuese una estupidez.

—¿Estás loca? Estoy borracha, se va a dar cuenta y mañana va a ser todo un drama en el hospital.

—Quinn, a menos que tu jefe quiera que vayas al hospital ahora mismo, no se va a percatar de que has bebido.

—Lo sabrá en cuanto me escuche hablar, y no puedo permitir que mi jefe sepa que estoy así—me respondió justo cuando el sonido del teléfono cesaba y le regalaba una tregua. Aunque no duró demasiado. Volvió a llamar, y los nervios la hicieron palidecer.

—Quinn, estás bien, hablas claro y estás perfectamente consciente, no va a notar nada raro. Confía en mí. —Le dije y mis palabras surtieron efecto. Vi como respiraba profundamente por varias veces y aceptaba la llamada con el pánico adueñándose de todo su cuerpo. Y pensé que tal vez era aquello a lo que tanto miedo le tenía, a la decepción que ella podía provocar en quienes respetaba.

No iba muy mal encaminada.

No pude prestar demasiada atención a lo que hablaba, pero supe que no era una urgencia y que no se tendría que ir corriendo, como hizo cuando cenamos en el bar. Palabras como conferencia, fin de semana y un "qué voy a hacer si ya tengo mis turnos cubiertos" de Quinn, me hicieron entender que aquella llamada era básicamente para avisarle de alguna cancelación o viaje previsto que quedaba descartado. También pude escuchar como quedaba con él a una hora lo suficientemente tempestiva, como para ser consciente de que ya debería estar durmiendo. Era más que probable que nuestra cita, muy a mi pesar, acabase en el mismo instante en el que aquella llamada finalizara.

Tampoco me equivoqué en eso.

Cuando colgó la llamada y me buscó con la mirada, confirmé mis sospechas, y vi como volvía a hacer uso del teléfono para llamar a un taxi.

—Lo siento, Rachel. Me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo reunión y apenas me va a dar tiempo a dormir unas horas si quiero estar decente. —Me dijo regresando al sofá, aunque no volvió a sentarse.

—Tienes mala cara. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No, bueno… Nada malo, pero si me acaban de fastidiar bastante.

—¿Por?

—Tenía planeado un viaje este fin de semana para asistir a una conferencia, y lo acaban de cancelar. Me acaban de fastidiar el fin de semana.

—¿Vas a tener que trabajar?

—Ojalá.

—¿Ojalá?

—Ese es el problema, además de quedarme sin visitar Toronto, por supuesto. He cambiado todos los turnos de trabajo y ni siquiera voy a poder ir al hospital.

—¿Y eso es un problema? —le pregunté, pero no debió entender mi sarcasmo. Me miró como si la respuesta fuese lo más evidente del mundo. —¿Prefieres trabajar a tener un fin de semana libre?

—No, lo que prefiero es que no me cambien los planes a escasos días. Odio eso. —Me respondió cuando ya se disponía a hacerse con el bolso. Yo me adelanté a recuperar su chaqueta. Y fue en ese transcurso de apenas unos segundos, mientras me dirigía hacia una de las perchas donde había dejado la prenda, cuando supe que debía hacer algo más que simplemente despedirme y dejarla ir.

No sé, normalmente me suelo controlar con los impulsos, y suelo pensarme mucho las cosas ates de llevarlas a cabo. Pero supongo que el efecto de Alex en mí iba mucho más que simplemente aprender a disfrutar un poco más de la vida. También me había enseñado a lanzarme a piscinas en las que sabía que iba a tocar fondo, y donde podría hacerme daño.

—Te llamaré en cuanto sepa los resultados de las pruebas de ayer.

—Si quieres un plan para el fin de semana, yo te lo puedo ofrecer—solté ignorando su comentario, justo cuando ya me disponía a ayudarla a colocarse la chaqueta. Me miró extrañada esperando una aclaración, y mi mente voló. —Voy a pasar el fin de semana a la casa que una amiga tiene en la costa…en West Hamptons. Puedes acompañarme…Acompañarnos.

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué? Si no tienes otros planes y no tienes que trabajar, te vendrá bien. No es gran cosa, y está cerca. Es perfecto para pasar el fin de semana y despejarte—insistí, y lo hice siendo una completa inconsciente.

Sí, es cierto que tenía una amiga con casa en Long Island. Aunque más que mi amiga, era de Alex. Y ya habíamos estado allí un par de veces, pero no aquel fin de semana en el que yo simplemente me adueñé de su casa y de la vida de ambas como si nada. Ver como Quinn dudaba me hizo temer lo peor. Si aceptaba estaba completamente perdida, y aun así insistí. Un fin de semana con ella después de la conversación que acabábamos de tener, era todo lo que deseaba. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por conseguirlo, incluso mentirle.

—No creo que irme a una casa con chicas a las que no conozco sea un buen plan para mí. Lo siento de veras.

—Solo estaremos Alex, yo y la chica de la casa—mentí, otra vez. Creyéndome la historia como si realmente fuera real. —Y ellas dos van a estar más tiempo juntas que con nosotras. No me malinterpretes, me gustaría que vinieses para que te tomes el fin de semana de relax, pero también me viene bien tener la compañía de mi doctora. ¿Te imaginas que me da un ataque de ansiedad allí?

—Ok. No juegues con eso, Rachel.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Pero piénsatelo al menos.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Es por la conversación de antes ¿verdad? O es por la estúpida apuesta—reí, y lo hice siendo consciente de como aquel detalle no se le olvidaba.

—No. Ni es por la conversación, aunque espero que podamos hablar más de ello, ni es por la apuesta… Ni siquiera he pensado en ella, no creo que consiga ganarla. —Le dije y sentí que no me creía— Solo he visto que te ha fastidiado de veras perderte ese viaje, y bueno… Te ofrezco un plan alternativo. No tienes que ocuparte de nada, solo de llevar algo de ropa. Prometo dejar que te relajes y disfrutes de la playa, si te apetece.

—No sé, Rachel—dudó segundos antes de lanzar la mirada a través de la ventana y descubrir que el taxi acababa de llegar—Me tengo que ir. Gracias por la cena y… Por el vino.

—Prométeme que te lo vas a pensar al menos—insistí, y tras un intenso suspiro, asintió logrando que me saliera con la mía—Bien. Ha sido un placer tenerte como invitada, pero que ya sabes donde vivo, solo puedo decirte que esta es tu casa.

—Gracias. Cuídate, ¿Ok? Y descansa.

—Lo haré. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Eh… Claro. Dime.

—¿Me puedes avisar cuando llegues a tu casa? Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que estás sana y salva, y más aún después de las cinco copas que te has tomado.

No me respondió con palabras. Vi como forzaba una leve sonrisa tras dejar escapar un suspiro, y me asintió sin más. Aunque había algo que si iba a hacer más allá de abrir la puerta y volver a mirarme antes de marcharse. Y yo no lo vi venir. No me lo esperé bajo ningún concepto.

Fueron varios segundos los que estuvo mirándome, y después de desviar la mirada hacia el taxi, regresó a mí y me dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Uno más. Otro que me pillaba completamente desprevenida y me dejaba con una sensación que jamás había vivido.

Y solo era eso, un jodido beso de despedida. Algo que había hecho miles de veces con mis amigas, pero ninguna de ellas me provocaba aquel sentimiento. Aquella emoción patética de adolescente que descubre por primera vez el amor.

Ni siquiera pude hablarla. Cuando reaccioné, ya se estaba metiendo en el taxi, y yo lejos de observarla desde la puerta, cerré y fui directa a la ventana, para verla desde allí como lo había estado haciendo cuando llegó a mi casa.

Ver como el taxi se perdía por la calle me devolvió a la realidad, y a ser consciente de que me había metido en un buen lío, si a Quinn le daba por aceptar mi invitación.

Un lio del que solo me podía sacar ella. Alex.

Busqué rápidamente mi teléfono y no dudé en escribirle, aun sabiendo que probablemente estaba cavando mi propia tumba.

"Alex, te necesito".


	11. Capitulo 11

15 de mayo 2019

Confía en mi

Estaba mareada, muy mareada de hecho. Y me sentía realmente fatigada, tanto que nada más llegar a la sala de espera, tuve que tomar asiento.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana del miércoles y ya me habían sacado sangre, por segunda vez en una semana, y me habían metido dentro de una cámara de no sé qué para escanear todo mi cuerpo mientras un líquido fluorescente recorría mis venas y arterias, después de habérmelo bebido en ayunas.

Era un asco. Lo juro, jamás tuve un despertar tan desagradable e imprevisto como el del miércoles 15 de mayo. Y ni siquiera entendía por qué tenía que estar allí, en vez de durmiendo plácidamente en mi hogar.

Pero es lo que sucede cuando estás enferma y surgen imprevistos que me obligan a estar prácticamente disponible para todo lo que necesiten de mí. Aunque para ser honesta, lo hice porque fue ella quien me llamó aquella mañana, a eso de las 7. Si hubiera sido el doctor Jackson, juro que no habría acudido con tanta rapidez a su llamada.

Por supuesto, estoy hablando de Quinn. ¿Quién si no? Es por ella por la que aún tengo fuerzas para continuar con esta locura de escribir mi cuaderno de bitácoras de éste trance que me está tocando vivir, al fin y al cabo, ella es la estrella polar de mi historia.

Lo último que recuerdo del martes noche, fue mantener una breve conversación con Alex acerca de la tremenda estupidez que había cometido al invitar a Quinn a pasar el fin de semana con nosotras, en un viaje imaginario que inventé en el mismo momento en el que se lo propuse. Después leí el mensaje en el que Quinn me avisaba que había llegado a su hogar sana y salva, y me agradecía por la cena y el "buen rato" que pasamos juntas.

Después de eso me dormí, y a eso de las 7 de la mañana mi teléfono volvió a sonar para despertarme con un mensaje de ella.

Tuve que llamarla para asegurarme que era lo que me pedía. No era más que una cita urgente para volver a realizarme unas pruebas lo antes posible. Lo divertido es que me dijo que no me preocupase, que no tenía motivos para ello. Como si eso fuera posible.

Y allí estaba. Sin desayunar, con el malestar de los nervios lógicos por no entender qué diablos pasaba y tras haberme sometido a aquellas pruebas. ¿Cómo no iba a necesitar ayuda? Por supuesto que la necesitaba, pero esa vez y a diferencia de todas las citas anteriores, ella si estaba allí.

Quinn si me acompañó a todas y cada una de las pruebas, incluso estuvo presente cuando Joane, mi querida enfermera a la que voy a agradecer el resto de mi vida que aquel día estuviese trabajando, fuese quien me extrajo la sangre sin provocar una catástrofe en mi brazo. Quinn no me dejó sola en ningún momento, solo en ese instante en el que llegamos a las puertas de su consulta, parecía tener que hacerlo.

Había olvidado las llaves de esta en su taquilla, o eso me dijo.

— ¿Te puedes quedar sola unos minutos o llamo a Joane para que te acompañe? —me dijo casi de rodillas frente a mí, mientras yo trataba de tomar todo el aire posible para recuperarme. Le asentí sin hablar. — ¿Segura? —Insistió, y por cómo me miraba y el cariño que mostraba, llegué incluso a pensar en mentirle y decirle que no, que no me abandonase bajo ningún concepto. Era complicado rechazar algo así, pero no era justo, ni para ella ni para mí.

Me encontraba mal, pero no lo suficiente como para tener que estar atendida continuamente o preocuparla más de lo debido. Solo necesitaba un respiro, y algo de azúcar en mi sangre. Nada más.

—Estoy bien, tranquila. Te espero aquí. —Le dije. Me miró unos segundos dubitativa, me regaló una caricia al apartarme el pelo de la cara, y me pidió que me quedase allí, sentada y que, si me sentía mal, simplemente gritase.

Demasiado exagerada, pero Quinn estaba realmente preocupada por mí. Y cariñosa. Mucho más de lo que podría esperar sabiendo que apenas había podido dormir unas pocas horas, y arrastraba una leve resaca por culpa de mi insistencia la noche anterior.

No era la única con ese malestar en concreto aquella mañana. Alex también había tenido una cita durante la noche, y por lo que pude saber no tuvo impedimento alguno en recrearse con el alcohol. No solo lo supe por como hablamos cuando le envié el mensaje la noche anterior, sino por cómo se presentó allí, en la sala de espera del hospital, justo en el instante en el que Quinn se perdía por uno de los ascensores. Parecía de película ver como una se iba, y justo la puerta continua se abría para que apareciese la otra.

La diferencia entre una y otra para sobrellevar la resaca, es que Quinn ya llevaba más de 4 horas despierta y abusaba del café para camuflar el sueño, y Alex simplemente usaba sus gafas de sol. Incluso dentro del hospital.

Cuando la vi aparecer vestida como una productora ejecutiva de alguna de las empresas más importantes de Nueva York, con su traje de chaqueta negro y esas blusas que usaba casi transparentes y que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Con las Rayban puestas, las manos en los bolsillos, el pelo completamente desaliñado y ese caminar tan peculiar que la caracterizaba, me arrepentí de haberle enviado la nota de voz con la que le avisé de mis pruebas en aquella mañana.

Alex tenía la habilidad de irse a dormir como si fuese una estrella del rock y amanecer como si fuera la jodida presidenta de los Estados Unidos, pero sin perder su verdadera esencia.

Lo cierto es que no contaba con que pudiera aparecer, ni mucho menos, sobre todo sabiendo que la noche anterior había estado de bares. Pero tenía un pacto con ella tras la charla que Quinn le regaló acerca de cómo cuidarme si me sucedía algo, y lo iba a cumplir.

Alex me pidió aquel día que no dejase de informarle de todo lo que me sucediese respecto a mi enfermedad, y así lo hice. Lo que no sabía es que fuese a presentarse para acompañarme, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le dije antes de que incluso llegase a mí. —Te he avisado para que lo supieras, no hacía falta que vinieses.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —me cuestionó ignorando mi pregunta— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te ha vuelto a pasar eso que decía la doctora?

—No, claro que no. Solo he venido a hacerme unas pruebas.

— ¿Mas pruebas? —preguntó sentándose a mi lado, en el lado opuesto al pasillo por donde apareció. Parece insignificante, pero es un detalle a tener en cuenta para lo que estaba por sucederme. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque por lo visto algo salió mal el otro día, y han tenido que repetirlas.

—Me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? Te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir.

—No me pasa nada, más que lo que me están tratando. Te lo juro.

— ¿Y por qué tienes tan mala cara?

—Oh, gracias. Tú también te ves genial.

—Deja de ocultarme cosas, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Y la doctora?

—Para, para… No me pasa nada. Me han vuelto a sacar sangre y he tenido que tomar un líquido asqueroso que me ha revuelto el estómago, y estoy un poco mareada.

— ¿Ves? Si es que te conozco perfectamente, solo hay que ver la cara que tienes para saber que algo pasa.

—Que no me pasa nada—insistí. —Estoy esperando a Quinn.

— ¿Otra vez se retrasa? ¿Esa mujer no tiene reloj?

—Cállate, Alex. Quinn ha estado conmigo en todo momento, en todas las pruebas. Ha ido a buscar las llaves de la consulta, porque se le han olvidado en su taquilla… O no sé. Pero va a volver enseguida.

—Oh… Entonces será mejor que yo me vaya y te espere en la cafetería. Necesito tomarme un café, o un Whiskey.

—Mejor un café. Por tu cara, deberías dejar el alcohol una temporada.

—Lo que sea, pero me voy de aquí. No quiero cruzarme con la doctora otra vez en esta semana.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo encontrarte con ella?

— ¿Miedo? Lo que no quiero es que se me note lo que pretendes hacer con ella este fin de semana, que por cierto… Tenemos que hablar de eso. ¿Estás loca? Hace como dos semanas que ando ignorando las llamadas de Alice, y ahora quieres que nos vayamos a su casa de los Hamptons. Sabes que eso no va a suceder, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, y la verdad es que no me preocupa mucho. Dudo que Quinn se apunte a un plan así. Llevo casi dos horas con ella, y no me ha mencionado nada de eso, y anoche no estaba demasiado convencida.

— ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué te lo diga mientras te hace pruebas? Solo tienes que preguntarle otra vez, y aceptará.

—No, ni hablar. No voy a volver a cometer esa imprudencia. Quinn no vendría, y tampoco le voy a insistir con una mentira.

—Pero no tiene por qué ser una mentira, ya te dije que los Hamptons no, pero podemos buscar otro lugar e irnos. No será la primera vez que planeamos algo así en apenas un par de días.

—No, ni hablar. Además, no solo fui una inconsciente total invitándola, sino que debo empezar a medir mis gastos.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio te vas a empezar a preocupar por el dinero a estas alturas? Ojalá yo tuviese tu cuenta bancaria.

—Se te olvida que no tengo ni idea de cuando voy a volver a trabajar, y la verdad… No quisiera tener que verme en la indigencia.

—No seas imbécil. Volverás a trabajar cuando se acabe toda esta mierda, y ya está.

—Lo ves todo muy sencillo, pero no es tan así. No tengo buen presagio y…

—Uff, no aguanto tu versión dramática, y menos a esta hora de la mañana y sin haber desayunado—me interrumpió— Deja de decir tonterías. Además, ahora me apetece pasar un fin de semana contigo y esa doctora, así que cuando vuelva la vuelves a invitar, pero no le digas el lugar concreto. No seas idiota.

—No voy a volver a hablar de eso. Además, no va a venir. Es una estupidez insistir. —Le dije, pero mis palabras no sirvieron de nada. Es más, nada de lo que habíamos hablado en ese instante volvió a tener importancia.

—Rachel—me dijo tomando mi cara con su mano, obligándome a que la mirase e ignorando por completo mi replica. Yo lo hice completamente confusa— Te voy a besar.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté, y vi cómo se humedecía los labios. — ¿Qué dices?

—Lo siento, pero te voy a besar—insistió, y ni siquiera me dejó que volviese a cuestionarla por aquel cambio brusco de actitud, y sobre todo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. E hizo.

Me besó. Vaya si me besó. Y yo apenas pude hacer nada, porque el desconcierto me dejó completamente a expensas de ella. Además, no fue un beso cualquiera. No fue un roce de labios, o un gesto de cariño, no. Me besó con todas las de la ley, como se dan los besos cuando te apetece besar, y tienes el consentimiento. Y yo no fui capaz de entender qué diablos estaba haciendo hasta que escuché su voz, o mejor dicho su tos. Ese carraspeo de garganta que te sale cuando quieres hacerte notar, pero no te atreve a hablar.

Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Pude ver en la mirada de Alex al terminar el beso, que todo, una vez más, había sido una magnifica puesta en escena y regalarme una de sus maravillosas actuaciones.

—Sabéis que esto es un hospital, ¿verdad? — Tragué saliva al escuchar la voz de Quinn, y ni siquiera me atreví a mirarla. Preferí intentar aniquilar con mis ojos a la causante de aquella situación. Porque era evidente que lo había hecho a posta, aunque no tenía ni idea del motivo aún.

—Lo siento, doctora—le dijo ella y volvió a mirarme a mí—Te espero en la cafetería. —Añadió, y se fue de la misma manera en la que apareció. Aunque esa vez no la vi marcharse. Solo pude percibir como volvía a ponerse las gafas de sol, y le daba los buenos días a Quinn, que había decidido esperar a que acabase el espectáculo justo en la puerta de la consulta. Cuando me giré en el asiento y la vi allí, parada y portando un par de vasos con café entre sus manos, creí que el mundo se me venía encima.

No soy capaz de recordar si Quinn le devolvió los buenos días a Alex, lo que sí supe es que desde ese mismo instante no lo iban a ser para mí. O eso quise creer. No tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba.

— ¿Vamos dentro? —volvió a hablar Quinn y yo no tuve más remedio que mirarla, y acercarme a ella por inercia. No tenía palabras, no me salían las excusas para explicarle qué diablos había sucedido, y por qué Alex me estaba besando cuando ella llegó. Estaba muda, y de tal modo entré en la consulta bajo su mirada. Una mirada que había cambiado radicalmente.

Maldije a Alex.

Mucho.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor—añadió dejando los vasos de café sobre su mesa, yo esperé a que me diese permiso para sentarme. —Es descafeinado con leche, y le he puesto azúcar. No tengo ni idea de si te gusta así o no, pero te ayudará a recuperarte mejor—me indicó deslizando uno de los vasos hasta mí. Yo no aguanté más.

—Lo siento. —Me disculpé, y ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, eso sí, la próxima vez procura hacerlo en un lugar más adecuado. Esto es un hospital.

—Quinn, no. En serio, no… No tengo ni idea de por qué ha sucedido, pero te aseguro que no era mi intención.

—Rachel, ya—me interrumpió visiblemente molesta, centrándose en varias hojas que tenía sobre la mesa—No quiero ni necesito excusas. No me interesan ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es acabar con esto. Te voy a explicar un poco que es lo que ha sucedido para que tengamos que hacerte las pruebas estas. Es un poco complejo y extraño.

—Ok—balbuceé volviendo a maldecir mentalmente a Alex. Había echado a perder la complicidad que Quinn me había estado regalando aquella mañana, y había logrado que la Quinn que menos me gustaba volviese a aparecer. Ni siquiera me atreví a rechazar el café que me había traído, y mucho menos decirle que no solía tomar leche natural porque me hacía daño, y probablemente aumentase mi malestar.

Vi como tuvo que pararse a concentrarse varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar, supongo que buscando las palabras adecuadas para que lo pudiese entender. Fue un tiempo perdido para ella, porque quien esto escribe no logró entender absolutamente nada de lo que trató de explicarme. Todo lo que llegué a comprender era que en mi sangre existían menos glóbulos blancos de lo que debería, y que los resultados de los análisis eran completamente incoherentes en lo que respecta a un ser humano. Hubo una frase que me marcó demasiado en toda aquella explicación, "de ser reales esos resultados, ahora mismo estarías muerta", me dijo. Y evidentemente el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mí, de mi cuerpo y por desgracia, de mis glándulas lacrimógenas. Y comencé a llorar sin poder evitar que sus palabras sonaran a sentencia de muerte en mi mente. Supuse que mi estado emocional superó con creces su mal humor repentino, y Quinn no tardó, como siempre, en cuidarme como solía hacerlo.

—Hey… Hey, Rachel. Calma—me dijo tomando asiento junto a mí. Siempre lo hacía, siempre que entraba en aquella consulta terminaba sentándose a mi lado—No te tienes que poner así.

—Me estás diciendo que podría estar muerta—balbuceé entre sollozos, sin poder contener la pena que había empezado a apoderarse de mí. Probablemente influenciada también por la rabia de lo sucedido con Alex.

—No, no claro que no. Rachel no he dicho eso, he dicho que, si esos análisis fuesen reales, no estarías viva. Pero lo estás, estás aquí perfectamente, lo que significa que algo salió mal en el laboratorio o en el traslado de las pruebas, y por eso hemos decidido repetirlas.

—Pero me voy a morir.

—Claro, y yo también. Pero espero que, dentro de muchos años, cuando seamos ancianitas las dos. —Bromeó, pero a mí no me gustó que lo hiciera en esa situación, y se lo hice saber con una simple mirada. Y un torrente de lágrimas más. —Hey, basta Rachel. No ha pasado nada. Ha sido un fallo de nosotros, no es nada tuyo. Ya verás cómo los resultados de estas pruebas salen bien, es más, yo me voy a encargar de que todo salga como debe salir. Y no te preocupes más. Si te he llamado para hacerlo hoy, no es porque sea urgente, sino porque no quiero atrasar algo así. Me gusta tenerlo todo controlado, y mañana ni siquiera voy a estar en el hospital, por lo que prefería que se hiciera hoy. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Me prometes que no me estás mintiendo?

—Te lo prometo. Y vamos, tomate el café que te va a sentar bien. Necesitas un poco de azúcar, ¿O no te gusta?

—Sí, sí que me gusta—solté aún entre sollozos, mintiendo como una condenada.

— ¿Seguro? Si quieres otra cosa, vamos a la máquina de café y lo sacamos. O a la cafetería, aunque allí ya tienes compañía esperándote.

—No, no para, Quinn—le dije procurando mostrarle toda la pena del mundo, ésa vez fingida—Necesito que me creas. No sé por qué Alex me ha besado, pero te juro que yo ni lo esperaba.

—Ok. Yo te creo.

—No, no me crees.

— ¿Por qué no iba a creerte?

—Porque has cambiado tu actitud conmigo. Estabas cariñosa, y ahora de repente ni siquiera me mirabas cuando me has hablado.

—Rachel, no me hace gracia salir del ascensor y encontrarme a una pareja besándose en la sala de espera, me da igual que seáis tú y Alex, o Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie. No es adecuado.

— ¿Angelina y Brad? —balbuceé.

—Sí, lo sé, estoy un poco desactualizada, pero me has entendido. Me importa muy poco que Alex se dedique a besarte sin más, lo que no me gusta es que lo haga aquí, en el hospital y enfrente de mí. Parece que lo ha hecho porque sabía que me iba a molestar.

—Espera, ¿ella te ha visto antes de besarme? —Mascullé, y conforme los pensamientos empezaban a aparecer por mi mente, supe que tal vez debía guardar silencio.

—Pues claro que me ha visto, me ha mirado al salir del ascensor. Por eso digo que parece que lo ha hecho por joderme. No sé qué diablos le he hecho a esa chica para que esté así conmigo.

—No lo sé, pero te juro que no va a volver a suceder. Lo siento—volví a disculparme, y lo hice de nuevo casi entre sollozos, sin poder contener la pena que me había entrado tras escuchar su explicación. De nuevo las hormonas hacían estragos en mí, pero ese día realmente empecé a sentir miedo real por mi enfermedad. Y supuse que Quinn fue consciente de ello. No lo dudó. Me tomó de las manos, pero no para calmarme como solía hacer siempre, sino para obligarme a levantarme de la silla. Yo lo hice sin más, sin siquiera cuestionarme qué pretendía con ello, si invitarme a salir de la consulta o tal vez volver a reconocerme en la camilla. Ni uno ni lo otro. Me dejó de pie frente a ella, y tras apartar su silla de al lado, tiró de mí con delicadeza y me cobijó entre sus brazos.

Yo lo admito. Fueron bastantes los segundos que tardé en asimilar que me estaba abrazando, que era su cuerpo el que me recibía con todo el cariño del mundo, pero cuando lo logré, cuando fui consciente de la situación y el regalo que estaba disfrutando, no dudé en dejarme llevar. En olvidarme de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese entonces, desde el primer día que nos vimos en ese hospital, o quizás incluso desde que nos despedimos en el instituto, y me permití el lujo de soltar toda la tensión que venía acusándome.

Tal vez por eso lo hizo, por eso decidió volver, una vez más, a dejar su orgullo aparcado en lo más profundo de su estómago, y optó por regalarme su amor, su cariño, su preocupación y sus propios brazos para que me sintiera como en casa, como cuando tu padre te va a dar las buenas noches y te deja ese beso en la frente que te hace inmune a los monstruos que viven bajo la cama.

Era mi hogar.

Quinn fue mi hogar en aquel momento, y ya nunca dejará de serlo.

—Olvídate de todo, Rach—me susurró aferrándose más a mi cuerpo, y yo acepté petición como si realmente pudiera llegar a hacerlo. Como si pudiese olvidarme de lo que me estaba sucediendo. Al menos lo iba a intentar, y lo iba a hacer por ella. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero se lo debía.

Un par de golpes en la puerta acabó con mi momento, y Quinn no tardó en deshacer el abrazo, muy a mi pesar. Ni siquiera me indigné porque volvieran a interrumpirnos, era algo tan habitual estando con ella, que lo había empezado a asimilar sin más. De igual manera que había empezado a asimilar que cada una de esas interrupciones traían algo peculiar para nosotras.

En ese instante no fue ni Alex, ni Joane, ni el director del hospital, era otra chica a la que yo desconocía, y que por lo visto trabaja en el hospital. Mas concretamente en la guardería del hospital, y de su mano venia alguien a quien yo ya había visto, pero solo en fotografías.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jim? —la escuché decir a ella segundos antes de que el pequeño se lanzara a sus brazos.

—Lo siento, doctora. El doctor McHale está en una reunión con el gabinete y me dijo que usted no tenía consultas. Jimmy estaba en la guardería con nosotros, pero se ha empezado a sentir mal y quería venir con usted—le dijo la chica.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Quinn al pequeño, pero fue la chica que volvió a hablarle.

—Ha tenido que recogerlo del colegio porque le dolía la garganta, y me temo que tiene algo de fiebre.

—Oh…

— ¿Se puede quedar aquí o interrumpo al doctor? —le preguntó mirándome de reojo. No puedo jurarlo, pero estaba convencida de que esa chica, a diferencia del resto del hospital, si me había reconocido.

—Déjalo aquí, no te preocupes. Yo aviso a su padre—le informó Quinn segundos antes de darle las gracias y despedirse de la joven. El pequeño Jimmy seguía abrazado a ella, y al igual que la chica, había empezado a mirarme de reojo curioso.

Me sentí realmente extraña recibiendo su mirada. Me pasó algo parecido cuando Jason me reconoció, pero con el pequeño fue diferente. Muy diferente. Tampoco me ayudó mucho verlo anclado a las piernas de Quinn, y como ella empezó a prestarle atención con una dulzura exquisita.

—A ver, deja que vea esa garganta—le dijo y el pequeño rápidamente la miró y abrió la boca a mas no poder—Uff, me temo que la guerra de globos de agua del cumple está pasando factura. ¿Te duele mucho? —le preguntó sin dejar de tocarlo, asegurándose de detectar si esa fiebre de la que había hablado la chica era real y empezaba a acusar al pequeño. Él asintió, y ella le regaló un beso en la frente que yo misma habría deseado para mí. —Ok, pues vamos a descansar un poco y esperamos a que termine papá. ¿De acuerdo? Mira, ven—Añadió sin siquiera darle tiempo a replica y se dirigió hacia quien esto escribe. — Te voy a presentar a alguien muy importante.

— ¿A ella? —cuestionó el pequeño con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Sí. Ella es Rachel Berry, y es alguien muy especial. —Le dijo y yo al ver que el chico dudaba, le ofrecí la mano con total seguridad— Rachel es una gran artista, ¿Sabes?

—Encantado de conocerte—me dijo el chico aceptando mi mano a modo de saludo. — ¿Eres artista?

—Bueno, eso dice la doctora. Tú eres Jimmy, ¿verdad? —le respondí y me asintió mientras se aferraba a mi mano. —Es un placer conocerte, Jimmy.

— ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Eres pintora?

—No, Jim. Rachel es actriz. Trabaja en el teatro. Hace musicales en Broadway. —Le respondió Quinn y un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño. —Algún día iremos a verla, ¿te parece bien?

—Me encantaría. Papá y mamá nunca me han llevado al teatro.

—Pues iremos tú y yo a ver a Rachel.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Pues cuando pueda volver a trabajar. Ahora se está tomando unas vacaciones.

— ¿Está enferma? ¿Por eso está aquí?

—Rachel está acatarrada, como tú—le dijo y yo noté como el nudo en mi garganta volvía a aparecer. Fui consciente entonces de que mi aspecto físico no debía ser el más adecuado después de haber llorado como lo hice, y que probablemente Jimmy se había percatado de ello.

—Oh, pues no te preocupes. Quinn es la mejor doctora del hospital. A mí ya me curó una vez, y seguro que a ti también.

—Lo sé—le dije completamente convencida, pero con la voz tan entrecortada que Quinn supo reaccionar a tiempo.

—Pequeñajo, ¿Te apetece tumbarte un rato antes de que venga papá, y yo termine de hablar con Rachel?

—Sí. ¿Puedo ir a la camilla?

—Por supuesto, es toda tuya. —Le respondió y yo me sorprendí al ver la tranquilidad con la que el chico se movía por la consulta. Debía estar tan sumamente acostumbrado al hospital, que incluso tumbarse en una camilla le parecía un buen plan. Yo cada vez que entraba en aquella consulta, evitaba mirar precisamente la camilla, por la impresión y el miedo que me causaba.

Pero él no.

Ni siquiera dejó que Quinn le ayudase a subir, y cuando quise darme cuenta tras una breve charla con ella, se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo y cerró los ojos con una parsimonia espectacular. Quinn simplemente le revolvió el pelo con ternura, y lo dejó tranquilo para regresar junto a mí.

—Lo siento—susurró y yo me limité a quitarle importancia—Como ves mi vida es una continua sorpresa, y eso que decías que era aburrida.

—No, ya veo que no. ¿Es así siempre?

—Mas de lo que debería, pero bueno, él no tiene la culpa.

—Ya, supongo. Es encantador. —Le dije yo imitando su susurro, evitando que el pequeño pudiese oírme demasiado. Lógicamente era imposible que no me escuchase estando en la misma consulta.

—Lo es. Rachel…

—Ok. Es mejor que me marche, ¿verdad?

—No, no iba a decir eso.

—No lo ibas a decir, pero es lo mejor. A menos que tengas que decirme algo más sobre…

—No, en realidad no tengo nada más que decirte, solo que no te preocupes, y que por favor no te sientas mal por nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí. Todo va a salir bien, y es normal que surjan imprevistos con los informes y esas cosas.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—La tengo, y por eso te pido que confíes en mí y te olvides de todo.

—Lo intentaré, aunque no es fácil.

—Pues tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo. —Me insistió— Tienes que usar esa mente tan peculiar que tienes, y aprovechar el tiempo libre para hacer algo que te permita distraerte de todo este asunto.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo salir a hacer deporte, no puedo ir a ensayar, me he hecho maratones de series y pelis, que se yo… Como no sea dormir.

—¿Qué pasó con tu promesa de escribir una obra? ¿Ya te olvidaste de eso?

— No, claro que no. Estoy escribiendo, de hecho, lo hago cada noche.

—Ya, ¿y debo creerte?

—Pues sí, es la verdad. Cada noche o cuando tengo tiempo libre en mi casa, me pongo a ello —Repetí casi por inercia, pero su gesto me hacía ver que no me creía en absoluto-Quinn, te lo digo en serio. Estoy escribiendo una historia.

—¿Y funciona? ¿Sientes que tienes otras cosas en la cabeza y no piensas tanto en todo esto? Porque a mí no me da esa sensación. -Me replicó, y no supe que responderle.

Era cierto que estaba escribiendo para distraerme, pero soy consciente de haber cometido el mayor error de todos al decidir escribir precisamente sobre mi enfermedad y mi historia con ella. Era y es una estupidez.

—Por favor—me insistió tras mi silencio con apenas un susurro, y sus ojos volvieron a desarmarme— Prométeme que lo vas a intentar, que vas a buscar fórmulas para distraerte.

No pude responderle, aunque imagino que mi gesto ya era una respuesta evidente. El sonido del teléfono irrumpió con fuerza en la consulta, asustándonos tanto a nosotras dos como a Jimmy, que no tardó en alzar la cabeza para buscarnos con la mirada. Otra interrupción más, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces. Pero esa vez parecía ser algo lógico estando en un hospital.

Cuando vi como el rostro de Quinn se torcía al atender la llamada y un "mierda" se escaba de sus labios, supe que algo realmente grave sucedía. Y no estaba equivocada. Nada más colgar el teléfono se dirigió a mí mientras se echaba al cuello el fonendoscopio que guardaba en uno de los cajones.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —me dijo y yo asentí rápidamente, preocupada por su reacción—Tengo una urgencia, ¿Te importa quedarte aquí con él? —añadió y yo volví a asentir—Si veo que tardo, te mando a una enfermera para que te puedas marchar.

—Tranquila, Quinn, yo te espero.

—Gracias… Jimmy, pórtate bien, ahora vuelvo, ¿Ok? —le dijo al chico en apenas el par de segundos que tardó en cruzar la consulta para abandonarla. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decirle nada más cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, y escuché sus pasos a toda carrera a través del pasillo. Y cuando me recuperé de la tensión del momento, sentí el silencio invadir la habitación y su mirada escrutándome desde la camilla.

No me atrevía a hablar, pero no me quedó otra opción si no quería que la situación fuese realmente incomoda.

— ¿Te sientes muy mal? —Me atreví a preguntarle tras ver como volvía a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la camilla, y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—No. Solo un poco.

— ¿Y no quieres dormirte un poco? Así descansas y…—Le insistí acercándome a él, con algo de cautela. Nunca tuve demasiadas habilidades con los pequeños, y viendo su estado no me habría perdonado terminar haciéndolo llorar por cualquier estupidez mía.

—No me gusta dormirme en la camilla.

—Ah, bueno, Está bien. Seguro que la doctora vuelve pronto y te puedes ir con tu papá a tu casa. Allí podrás descansar. —Solté con la única intención de abortar cualquier intento de interactuar más con él. Su respuesta, aunque no había sido molesta, si fue lo suficientemente certera como para tomar aquella decisión. Y durante un par de minutos, y tras regresar a mi asiento, guardé todo el silencio que pude. Dadas las circunstancias, no iban a ser demasiados.

Jimmy, lejos de dormirse o tratar de descansar, se volteó hacia mí y permaneció observándome en todo momento, casi sin pestañear, logrando que evidentemente comenzara a ponerme nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle algo cuando decidió que había llegado su turno.

— ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Quinn? Nunca te había visto antes.

—Pues la verdad, desde hace muchos años. Éramos compañeras en el colegio. —Le dije regalándole una sonrisa, y esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Pero no lo hizo. Seguía escrutándome, como tratando de averiguar si le decía la verdad o le estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Y de Santana también?

—Eh, sí. También.

— ¿Y de Britt?

—Ajam. —Murmuré aceptando el cuestionario improvisado. Jimmy no solo era un campeón, también un buen investigador. Y un gran genio.

— ¿Y vives en Nueva York?

—Pues sí.

— ¿Y por qué nunca has venido con Quinn y con mi papá?

—Pues verás, es que he tenido mucho trabajo y no hemos coincidido apenas.

—Entonces no sois tan amigas.

—Visto así, parece que no… Pero yo la quiero mucho. Quinn es muy importante para mí, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Ah sí? —Me replicó frunciendo el cejo, algo pensativo.

—Sí.

— ¿Cuánto la quieres? —Me sorprendió que me hiciera aquella pregunta, y aunque no tenía dudas en responderle, me tomé mi tiempo en hacerlo, y decidí volver a acercarme a él.

—Pues mucho.

— ¿Cómo yo a Laureen?

— ¿Quién es Laureen?

—Mi mejor amiga del colegio, pero éste año se ha ido a vivir a Chicago y ya no está más en mi clase. Pero yo la sigo queriendo mucho.

—Exactamente eso es lo que nos pasó a Quinn y a mí. —Le respondí satisfecha por su respuesta. Era la mejor descripción de lo que nos había pasado a ambas. Lo que no esperé jamás fue su reacción— Las dos tuvimos que irnos a lugares distintos y por eso no nos veíamos, y si, aun así, la quiero mucho.

Guardó un par de segundos en silencio, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar me lo soltó, y yo creí marearme incluso— ¿Y vas a ser su novia?

— ¿Qué? —balbuceé desconcertada.

—Laureen va a ser mi novia cuando sea mayor. Me lo ha dicho. —Tuve que volver a tomar unos segundos para procesar la cuestión y saber qué diablos responderle, porque no tenía ni idea de qué pretendía y mucho menos de lo que esperaba escuchar de mí.

Decidí ser prudente. No me sirvió de nada.

—Pues… No, no creo. Quinn es mi amiga, y yo la quiero como mi amiga.

—Pues vaya.

— ¿Pues vaya? —repetí de nuevo desconcertada. Vi cómo se decepcionaba incluso— ¿Tú quieres que yo sea la novia de Quinn?

—Sería genial.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que Quinn tenga un novio o una novia, y así mi papá y mi mamá estarán juntos.

Completamente descolocada.

No solo por la sorpresa que me provocó escucharlo decir algo así, no era más que un niño de 7 años, sino porque me hizo empatizar muchísimo con él. Sus palabras, el sentido que tenía aquella deducción, me hizo sentir pena.

—Si tu estuvieses con ella…

—Entiendo—le dije y no pude evitar acercarme aún más a él— pero las cosas no funcionan así. Los adultos somos muy complicados.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que tu papá y Quinn sean novios? —le pregunté curiosa, sabiendo que estaba dispuesto a hablarme sin miedos.

—Prefiero que mi mamá esté con mi papá y mi mamá viviría aquí.

— ¿Dónde vive?

—En Pennsylvania.

—Oh, entiendo.

—Pero yo quiero mucho a Quinn—Me soltó por si acaso había comenzado a dudar de su lealtad a ella, y yo no pude evitar sonreírle. —Y ella me quiere mucho.

—Lo sé, me ha hablado de ti y todo cosas hermosas. Me ha dicho que eres un campeón.

—Sí, algo así… ¿Entonces? ¿No quiere ser su novia? Santana y Brittany son novias, y hasta se han casado. Y Chris también tiene dos mamás.

— ¿Chris es un amigo tuyo?

—Sí. Una de sus mamás es la directora del cole. Es muy divertida.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto?

—Sí. —Respondió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo también tengo dos papás.

— ¿De veras? Eso es genial. Entonces, podrías ser la novia de Quinn si quisieras, ¿No quieres? —Insistió y de nuevo volví a sonreírle. Me resultaba tan encantador y sorprendente estar teniendo aquella conversación con el pequeño, que había empezado incluso a olvidar que estaba allí, en el hospital, y aún con el disgusto de los fallos en mis analíticas rondando por mi mente. Jimmy había mejorado mi día, sin duda.

—Si te digo la verdad, no me importaría. —Le confesé, y lo hice con toda la sinceridad del mundo— Pero es un asunto complicado, Jim. No es tan fácil.

— ¿Por qué? Quinn es muy guapa.

—Lo es, y mucho.

—Y tú. Seguro que a Quinn le gustas. Ella una vez discutiendo con mi papá le dijo que estaba harta de los hombres.

— ¿Le dijo eso?

—Sí.

—Bueno, tal vez sea una señal—Bromeé, pero él lo tomó como algo serio.

—Si quieres yo te ayudo.

— ¿Tú me ayudas? ¿Cómo?

—Pues le digo que sea tu novia.

—Ok no. Mejor no. —Le repliqué, entendiendo que tal vez estaba jugando demasiado con fuego, y temiendo que aquella conversación pudiera dejarme en un mal lugar con Quinn, o incluso con Jason.

— ¿Entonces?

—Deja que yo me encargue, seguro que algo se me ocurre para convencerla.

—Bien. Seguro que Quinn se pone muy feliz. Pero tienes que ser buena con ella, ¿eh? —me advirtió segundos antes de soltar un bostezo encantador.

—Por supuesto. Eso sí, te voy a pedir que me guardes el secreto, así ella se sorprende más. ¿No crees?

—Ok. Será nuestro secreto.

—Perfecto. —Susurré notando como el sueño aparecía en el pequeño. No pude evitar apartarle los flequillos de la frente para comprobar como la fiebre había empezado a acusarlo, y me mantuve junto a él, creyendo que mi presencia a su lado podría servirle de algo, aunque fuera para no sentirse solo.

Y si, confieso que algo en mi se removió tras aquella conversación con él. Saber que anhelaba que sus padres estuvieran juntos, no solo me hizo empatizar con él, sino que fui consciente de la situación que Quinn estaba viviendo con ellos. Era evidente que el chico la quería muchísimo, y que prácticamente la trataba como a una madre, pero los niños son eso, niños, y la inocencia no entiende de discusiones entre adultos. Solo quieren ser felices.

No tenía duda alguna de que Quinn podía ser posiblemente la mejor madre del mundo para él, pero él deseaba otros planes, y hasta que la edad no fuese suficiente para comprender la realidad, probablemente sería así.

Fue precisamente en ese instante cuando me surgió la duda sobre si esa era una de las razones por las que Quinn había roto con Jason, y volví a recordar la conversación que mantuvimos la noche anterior, cuando casi me confirmó que el problema tal vez no lo tenía él, sino ella. Ella y su miedo a la decepción. Ella y su miedo a entregarse por completo.

No quise imaginar lo que habría sido para ella dar el paso y formar una familia con Jason, y que el pequeño no estuviese realmente feliz por ello. No quise imaginarlo porque el simple pensamiento de ver a una Quinn infeliz, sin sentirse querida por alguien como él, y sabiendo perfectamente lo que había supuesto la vida de aquel pequeño para ella, me angustiaba de una forma extrema.

Jimmy apenas necesitó un par de minutos para caer vencido por el sueño, y probablemente por las décimas de fiebre que empezaban a pasarle factura, y decidí mantenerme junto a él hasta que la puerta de la consulta se abría, y una Quinn un poco más calmada nos descubría allí. Tuve que indicarle que dormía con un simple gesto para que evitase hablar demasiado alto.

— ¿Está dormido? —me dijo y yo asentí regalándole una última caricia al pequeño. —Vaya, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

—No te preocupes. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo grave?

—No, no nada. Ha sido una falsa alarma. Tengo un paciente en cuidados intensivos y está un poco delicado. Ahora tendré que volver para estar más pendiente de él.

—Ok. Espero que se solucione pronto.

—Yo también. ¿Qué tal con él? ¿Ha dormido todo el rato?

—No, hemos estado conversando un poco.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?

—Pues, sobre cosas nuestras—le dije y noté como la sorpresa y la curiosidad le invadía.

— ¿Cosas vuestras? Os acabáis de conocer, ¿qué son esas cosa vuestras?

—Cosas—repetí fingiendo no darle importancia. Ella me sonrió.

—Ok. Veo que te sientes mejor, aunque no te has tomado el café.

—Creo que es mejor que me lo tome desayunando con Alex, va siendo hora, ¿no crees?

—Pues sí, debes comer ya algo, no quiero que vuelvas a marearte y…—Se calló. Jimmy protestó en sueños y ambas supimos que estábamos interrumpiendo su tranquilidad. Así que decidí no alargar más aquel momento y me dispuse a abandonar la consulta con el consentimiento de Quinn, que tras asegurarse de que el pequeño seguía dormido, me siguió hasta la puerta—Ya sabes lo que te digo siempre, si necesitas algo o te sientes mal, me llamas.—Me dijo casi en susurros, mientras abría la puerta y yo recuperaba mi bolso y el café—Y por supuesto, descansa todo lo que puedas y haz algo para distraerte. Aunque sea con Alex—añadió y yo pude percibir que no solo lo decía con humor, sino también con algo de ironía.

—Quinn, te lo voy a repetir de nuevo, aunque no me creas… Alex y yo no somos nada más que amigas, como podemos serlo tú y yo.

—No creo que sea tan así, pero bueno… Sí tú lo dices, está bien.

— ¿Cómo te puedo convencer?

—No necesitas convencerme. Si estás con ella, mejor para ti. No tengo problema alguno. Y si no lo estás pues… Mejor para la camarera del bar ese al que me llevaste, o para cualquier chica de Nueva York que viva soñando contigo.

—Ok. Mejor me voy.

—Estoy bromeando. -Me replicó tratando de detenerme.

—Ya, claro…

—Hey, en serio. Relájate, solo te pido que la próxima vez que alguien te vaya a besar, que no sea aquí, en el hospital. ¿Ok?

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Perfecto, pues que tengas un buen día.

—Claro. Tú también, y ánimo con él. -Le dije mirándolo por última vez antes ya desde fuera de la consulta- Es encantador.

—No sabes cuánto. —Añadió y el silencio ya se hizo lo suficientemente incomodo como para continuar con aquella conversación entre susurros, con la puerta manteniendo la distancia de seguridad perfecta entre nosotras. Así que decidí acabar, pero lo hice de una forma que ella no esperaba bajo ningún concepto. Y ni siquiera sé por qué, aunque me temía que Jimmy había fomentado mi lado más travieso con ella. -No me vas a decir de qué habéis hablado ¿no?

—Me lo pensaré. Ahora prefiero decirte un par de cosas antes de marcharme—le dije acercándome un poco más. Ella me prestó toda su atención— Gracias por el café, pero la próxima vez, que sea con leche de soja, esta me sienta un poco mal.

—Oh, ok. Leche de soja para la próxima. ¿Y algo más?

—Sí.

—Dime.

—Gracias por cuidarme—. Dije y tras ello me armé de valor y le planté un beso en la mejilla que ella recibió realmente agradecida. Casi como si se lo esperase, hecho que me dio a pensar si tal vez empezaba a ser demasiado evidente con mi actitud o mis gestos, pero no me preocupó. Simplemente la besé a modo de agradecimiento, y me alejé de ella sin más. Aunque no demasiado. Apenas me permitió recorrer un par de metros en el pasillo cuando volví a escuchar su voz reclamándome. Me detuve, y ella se acercó a mí con cautela, asegurándose antes de que Jimmy seguía dormido en la camilla.

—Oye, antes quería preguntarte algo, pero no he podido.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Sigue en pie lo del fin de semana? El viaje, me refiero—titubeó y yo desconecté todos mis sentidos y mi consciencia para evitar que estropeasen el momento.

—Claro, por supuesto—mentí, o no sé si era una mentira porque el plan seguía en pie, aunque no tuviésemos lugar al que ir.

—Genial. Pues espero tu llamada y me avisas de la hora y lo que tengo que llevarme. Porque no tengo ni idea de donde vamos, ni qué se supone que haremos allí.

—Claro—balbuceé realmente sorprendida, tratando de asimilar que mis presagios no se habían cumplido—Por supuesto. Yo te aviso.

—Perfecto. Tenías razón, necesito alejarme, aunque sea un par de días de todo esto. Supongo que me va a venir bien cambiar un poco de aires y de compañía. Aunque no sé si pasar un fin de semana con Alexandra me vaya a hacer mucho bien.

—Por supuesto que sí, y no te preocupes porque yo me voy a encargar de que no te moleste.

—¿Confío en ti, entonces?

—Confía en mí.


	12. Capitulo 12

17 de mayo 2019

Bioko

— ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?

Era la segunda vez que me lo preguntaba en apenas tres minutos y mi respuesta era siempre la misma.

—Si, claro que sí—Pero no era verdad.

No tenía ni idea de donde estábamos, ni hacia donde íbamos ni de por qué me había dejado llevar una vez más por una locura de Alex. Mi queridísima amiga, quien probablemente a aquella hora de la tarde del viernes 17 de mayo, estaría cómodamente tirada en el sofá de su casa, escuchando la primera canción que había grabado con su nuevo grupo de rock o viendo alguna serie en la televisión.

Sé que lo he repetido muchas veces a lo largo de estos días, pero es que me resulta imposible no hacerlo. Alex es la persona más persuasiva del mundo. Tan persuasiva que se lleva el premio a la mujer más pesada e insistente del Universo. Y por eso estábamos allí.

No era mi culpa, bueno tal vez algo de culpa sí que tenía por haber mentido como lo hice, pero el hecho de que Quinn y yo estuviésemos viajando en un coche alquilado hacia el norte, siguiendo la estela del Rio Hudson hasta una pequeña localidad llamada Marlborough en vez de hacia la costa de Nueva York, para pasar el fin de semana en la "casa de Alice", o eso creía Quinn, completamente solas.

¿Y cómo llegamos a presentarnos las dos solas en aquel lugar en el que yo jamás había estado? Pues por su culpa, claro.

Todo sucedió unas dos horas antes, cuando estábamos a punto de partir hacia el fin de semana de relax. Recogí a Quinn del mismo hospital a eso de las 2 de la tarde, cuando había terminado su turno, y a continuación nos disponíamos a buscar a Alex y a su acompañante para aquel viaje, porque era justamente lo que habíamos planeado. Bueno, en realidad fue ella la que se encargó de organizarlo todo, yo simplemente me dejé llevar, como siempre.

Lo cierto es que Quinn no tuvo inconveniente en aceptar el cambio de destino después de haberle insistido que pasaríamos aquellos días en una casita a la orilla de la playa, en los Hamptons, porque tal y como me avisó Alex, llevaba días ignorando a la verdadera dueña de aquella casa, por lo que se hacía imposible viajar hasta allí; Alice tenía varias casas repartidas por todo el estado.

Quinn debía tratar con gente muy importante, porque no le extrañó en absoluto.

Tengo que confesar que estuvimos buscando algún tipo de alojamiento por esa zona antes de hacer el cambio y que Quinn supiera que aquel plan lo habíamos organizado con apenas un día de antelación. Pero precisamente esa zona de Nueva York más el buen clima que hacía en la ciudad, no nos ayudó a encontrar lugar alguno que cumpliera con esos requisitos. Así que Alex optó por simplemente buscar otra casa en la que pasar el fin de semana, y encontró esa al norte, flanqueada por el rio Hudson y, según me dijo, siendo perfecta para relajarnos.

Pues bien, nada más recoger a Quinn la llamé por teléfono para avisarle de que íbamos en camino hacia su casa, y que debía estar preparada, tal y como acordamos el día anterior. Quinn como ya digo, se limitó a ser mero testigo de nuestros pasos.

Os juro que yo no sabía que lo había planeado así, y quizás por ese mismo motivo, Quinn me creyó.

Alex nos informó, porque lo hizo obligándome a que usara el manos libres en el interior del coche, que no venía con nosotras de viaje, que había surgido un imprevisto precisamente con "Alice" y había decidido quedarse con ella, y acompañarla.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que por un momento llegué a creer que era verdad, que algo le había sucedido a la chica, pero evidentemente no era cierto. Y la verdad es que no sé por qué la creí, porque yo sabía que la Alice real no iba a venir, y sin embargo caí en la trampa como una idiota.

Cuando vi el gesto de Quinn al escuchar las excusas de Alex, me convencí de que aquella aventura no iba ni siquiera a empezar, pero como ya he dicho, Alexandra Riley "la persuasiva", lo tenía absolutamente todo bajo control, y logró convencernos a las dos de que podíamos viajar nosotras solas, y que contábamos con el beneplácito de "Alice", ya que había dejado la casa preparada para el fin de semana, y un familiar suyo se encargaría de entregarnos las llaves nada más llegar al lugar.

Lo sé. Realmente soy consciente de que suena completamente estrambótico, que es imposible que una idea así pudiera resultar siendo nosotras dos personas adultas y sensatas. Pero resultó. A Quinn le pareció bien la idea de pasar el fin de semana en una casa de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, y que no iba a estar allí tampoco. Y yo, por supuesto, continuando con la cadena de mentiras que armamos para llegar a esa situación, simplemente me dejé llevar, y permití que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

Fue así como emprendimos el viaje de apenas dos horas hasta la que iba a ser nuestra casa en los siguientes dos días. Dos horas en las que tuve tiempo suficiente para concienciarme de que era yo quien debía cumplir el rol que Alex planeó para ella misma.

— ¿Has venido por aquí alguna vez? —insistió—Me da la sensación de que estamos completamente alejadas de la civilización.

—Sí, sí que he venido—mentí—Pero hace mucho tiempo y no lo recuerdo bien. Presta atención al GPS, por favor—le dije tratando de no distraerme un solo segundo de la carretera, y de las señales que nos debían guiar hasta el lugar exacto.

Unos 20 minutos después de recorrer una larga carretera por las entrañas de un bosquecillo, con la única voz del GPS interrumpiendo el silencio en el coche, llegamos ante el que debía ser nuestro hogar para aquellos días. La verdad es que me costó un mundo disimular y hacer como que no me sorprendía al descubrir la zona. Desde luego Alex, en eso sí que no me la jugó.

La casa desde el exterior era preciosa y enorme, ni siquiera Quinn pudo contener la sorpresa tras descubrirla. Y el rio que pasaba a apenas 50 metros de esta, más sorprendente aún. El único problema que se nos antojaba era que estábamos completamente a solas y alejadas de todo en aquel lugar. El área de descanso más cercano lo dejamos atrás a unos 15 kilómetros, y en teoría y según los mapas, cerca debía estar la pequeña ciudad a la que pertenecía el lugar, pero una vez que detuve el coche y ambas nos bajamos de él, no estábamos muy seguras de ello.

—Oye, esto es espectacular—dijo merodeando por el pequeño jardín delantero de la casa— Pero no parece que haya nadie dentro de la casa.

No, no había nadie, porque quien se suponía que debía entregarnos las llaves debería haber estado allí, esperándonos en el exterior. Así que aproveché el momento mientras Quinn seguía curioseando, para llamar a Alex y confirmar que sí, que todo había sido una genial idea de ella para que Quinn y yo estuviésemos completamente a solas, y también porque era ella quien tenía todos los contactos con la empresa que nos había alquilado la casa. Fue ella la que se encargó de avisar al chico, y fue ella quien me informó que nos habíamos adelantado a la hora de llegada y que nos iba a tocar esperar unos 30 minutos.

A Quinn no le importó demasiado tener que esperar, y a mi tal y como estaba surgiendo las cosas, tampoco. Apenas eran las 16:30 de la tarde, y el día, a diferencia de Manhattan, era soleado y con una temperatura realmente agradable. Pasear un poco por el escueto jardín y seguir curioseando a través de las ventanas de la casa, fue el pasatiempos perfecto para Quinn, no así para mí.

Yo decidí mantenerme un tanto alejada y me senté en uno de los dos escalones que daban la entrada a la casa, con el teléfono en las manos y buscando la manera de saber cómo diablos iba a recibir al chico de las llaves, sin que Quinn se percatara que era un simple trabajador, y no el "familiar" de "Alice"

Estaba completamente ausente cuando me interrumpió.

—Este lugar es precioso, pero da un poco de miedo, ¿no crees? —me dijo tomando asiento a mi lado. Estaba distendida, en realidad lo estuvo durante todo el viaje. Escuchando música, hablando de vez en cuando de lo que íbamos viendo en el camino, o algunas anécdotas que le habían sucedido en el hospital. Básicamente era el tema de conversación que siempre sacaba a relucir, y yo ya me había acostumbrado a ello, pero en esa tarde la noté mucho más relajada, solo un par de veces observé que miraba su teléfono tras recibir algunos mensajes, pero poco más. Y eso me tranquilizaba. El objetivo de aquel fin de semana no era otro más que el de relajarnos, el de apartarnos de la rutina diaria y desestresarnos en plena naturaleza. Que Quinn estuviera así era un gran paso para lograrlo.

— ¿Miedo?

—Sí, no sé. Estamos un poco alejadas de todo. Y no se escucha un alma por aquí, solo los pájaros y… No sé. Hace tanto tiempo que no me aparto tanto de la civilización, que me siento un poco vulnerable.

—Pues puedes estar tranquila. Estamos lejos sí, pero ahí cerca está el pueblo. Y por el rio deben pasar barcos.

—Ya, sí, eso lo sé. Pero aun así…

—Pues yo estoy muy tranquila. Tengo a una doctora, no necesito preocuparme por más.

—Ah, claro. ¿Y si me pasa algo a mí, quien me va a atender?

—No voy a permitir que te pase nada—solté sin pensar y noté como me miraba curiosa por mi sentencia—No me mires así, si a ti te sucede algo, ¿qué va a ser de mí?

—Oh, entonces solo te preocupa que a mí me suceda algo porque entonces yo no podría cuidar de ti… Que bien.

—No, sabes que no es así. No digas eso.

—Pues es lo que has dicho—me dijo repitiendo una por una las palabras que salieron de mis labios. Y yo guardé silencio permitiendo que creyese que había ganado aquella batalla. Pero no fue así, simplemente esa vez si tuve la suficiente sensatez como para no decir algo que pudiera incomodarla. Ese _¿Qué iba a ser de mí? _ Si a ella le sucedía algo, no era precisamente por quedarme sin mi doctora o cuidadora, como ella creía. Era algo muy distinto lo que rondó por mi mente al imaginar que a ella le sucediese algo. Tan distinto que incluso lo había empezado a asimilar, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Al menos no en ese momento.

— ¿Y por aquí habrá lobos? —rompió de nuevo el breve silencio que yo misma había provocado, y supe que estaba bromeando.

—Lobos no sé, pero águilas imperiales puede.

— ¿Tú crees? —me cuestionó lanzando la mirada al cielo.

—Estamos en el país de las águilas imperiales, podría ser que haya algunas por aquí. —No lo dije porque sí, la verdad es que sí sabía a ciencia cierta que en aquella zona se solían ver esas rapaces tan espectaculares. Y lo sabía porque la página web del resort al que pertenecía la casa, así lo indicaba en su descripción del lugar, no porque yo fuese una experta en la fauna local del estado de Nueva York.

—Pues me gustaría ver una.

—Son también peligrosas.

—Pero no tanto como los lobos.

—No creo que un lobo nos ataque, de hecho, creo que ningún animal nos va a atacar, puedes estar tranquila.

—Sí tú lo dices. Yo mantendré la guardia, por si acaso—me replicó desconcertándome. Y no por lo que dijo sino por cómo lo dijo. Por como después de ello me regaló una sonrisa que yo juré que era traviesa, y que no recordaba haber visto en ella nunca. Al menos que fuese dirigida a mí.

No sé si fue porque estaba más centrada en que todo saliese bien, en que ella no se percatara de la tremenda mentira que le había regalado para poder estar allí con ella, y tenía la cabeza en esas, pero justo en ese instante empecé a percibir que había estado ignorando realmente su actitud de aquel día, y me estaba perdiendo a una Quinn muy diferente.

—Si te preocupa estar aquí por si hay lobos, no me quiero imaginar que habrías hecho si te hubieses venido conmigo y con Alex de vacaciones.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estuvisteis?

—En Bioko

— ¿Bioko? — me cuestionó y supe que no estaba muy convencida de que fuese real— ¿dónde está eso?

—Es una pequeña isla de la Guinea Ecuatorial.

— ¿Guinea? ¿Fuiste a África de vacaciones? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Pues sí. Hace justamente un mes que regresamos.

— ¿Y desde cuando querías ir a África? No me malinterpretes, pero creo que es el último lugar en el que habría imaginado verte.

—En realidad no fue cosa mía, fue Alex la que decidió que podría ser divertido pasar 7 días en una isla lo más alejada posible de Nueva York, rodeada de bosques, cascadas y monos, muchos monos por todos lados. Aunque no había lobos, desde luego.

—Vaya, tampoco me imaginaba a Alexandra en un lugar así. —Masculló y yo no lo pude evitar. Fue volver a escucharla mencionar el nombre completo, y me reí. Y ella se percató, por supuesto, y me cuestionó.

— ¿Qué? Es mentira y por eso te ríes. No has estado en África, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí que he estado.

— ¿Y por qué te ríes? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

—Me resulta curioso que la llames Alexandra. No sé, es raro para mí.

—Bueno, es su nombre. —Me respondió tratando de quitarle importancia, pero ambas sabíamos que sí la tenía.

—Sí, pero ella siempre se presenta como Alex. Todos sus amigos le llaman así.

—Pero es que yo no soy su amiga, así que prefiero seguir llamándola así—me respondió, y supe que era eso. Que esa era la importancia que ella le daba. No solo no la consideraba su amiga, por supuesto no tenía por qué hacerlo, sino que realmente sentía que, llamándola así, se obligaba a mantener la distancia con ella. Porque eso también obligaba a Alex no tomar demasiadas confianzas con ella.

Era su escudo.

Tal vez a mí me permitía entrar en su vida, pero no por ello iba a darle la bienvenida a mi propio mundo.

No quise rebatirle aquello, porque me había prometido que no haría o diría nada que pudiese echar a perder los planes del fin de semana, y sabía que Alex era una excusa bastante evidente para provocar una discusión entre nosotras. Así que opté por continuar alargando la conversación que parecía divertirle más.

—Si te digo la verdad, pasé bastante miedo en Bioko.

— ¿Por los monos?

—No, aunque me daban mucho respeto. El miedo real lo pasaba cuando llegaba la noche. Dormíamos en una cabaña en mitad de la selva de la isla, y era apagar las luces y comenzaban a escucharse todo tipo de ruidos, aullidos, movimientos que percibías en las copas de los árboles, que se yo… Y si encima le añadías los insectos. Te puede resultar exagerado, pero jamás en mi vida vi insectos tan grandes como los que hay ahí.

—Prefiero no imaginármelo.

—Terribles. Tenía que dormir con dosel porque se colaban en el interior de la cabaña. Un horror. Venia tan traumatizada que cuando llegué a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue pedir que fumigasen por si acaso había también aquí. Miraba incluso debajo de la almohada.

—Ok, si sigues contándome eso, no estoy segura de querer dormir en esta casa—me interrumpió forzando una preocupación que a mí me resultó encantadora, y divertidísima. —Menudas vacaciones.

—Bueno, no todo fue malo. Soy una chica de ciudad, pero me fascinó estar rodeada de tanta naturaleza. Lo pasamos muy bien y vivimos una aventura increíble. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que te queda cuando viajas, ¿no? El recuerdo.

—Pues sí, supongo que sí. —Murmuró lanzando la vista hacia el río, y fue gracias a ese silencio que ambas provocamos que sentimos el rugido de un motor, y supimos que un coche se acercaba por la misma carretera que habíamos tomado nosotras.

Me puse nerviosa. No podía ser otra persona más que el chico que nos traía las llaves, y eso significaba que había llegado uno de los momentos claves para que el montaje siguiera su curso real.

— ¿Por qué no vas sacando las maletas? —le dije a Quinn al ver como se ponía de pie y observaba a mi lado como el coche se detenía justo en la entrada del camino.

— ¿Es el familiar de la chica esa? —me preguntó preocupada, y con razón. Estábamos solas. Le asentí mostrándome completamente convencida, y me adelanté indicándole de nuevo que me hiciera caso y sacara las maletas mientras yo hablaba con el chico.

Que Alex era la persona más insistente del mundo, sí, pero también la más perfeccionista. Y eso quedó demostrado cuando nada más abrir la puerta del coche, el chico me llamó por mi nombre y vino a saludarme como si realmente me conociera, como si fuera el familiar directo de Alice.

Yo me quedé un tanto estupefacta, y Quinn por lo que pude percibir a través de la puerta trasera de nuestro coche, también. Y la conversación entre los dos se dio con una naturalidad pasmosa.

Me preguntó cómo estaba, que qué pena que su "prima" no hubiera podido ir, y que saludase a Alex de su parte. Y por supuesto me entregó las llaves y me dio su número de teléfono personal por si acaso necesitaba algo durante el fin de semana, porque él vivía en el mismo pueblo y podía atendernos cuando fuese necesario.

Yo respondí y conversé con él tratando de adaptarme a la situación, pero me resultó realmente complicado fingir ante Quinn de aquella manera. Preferí no pensar en cuánto me iba a costar todo aquel teatro, porque estaba convencida de que para lograr algo así con un simple trabajador de un resort de casas rurales, debía haber mucho dinero encima de la mesa. Y mi cuenta corriente no se parecía ya en nada a la que era cuando dos meses antes decidimos volvernos locas y marcharnos a África de vacaciones.

Pero era una buena labor. Quinn lo merecía. Merecía pasar un fin de semana sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie, ni de los pacientes del hospital, ni de sus jefes, ni de Jason, ni del pequeño Jimmy, no de sus problemas de cervicales e incluso ni de Cleo. Al fin y al cabo, el dinero se recupera, pero el tiempo no. Y yo quería pasar aquel tiempo con ella, disfrutar de su compañía y regalarle algo de tranquilidad.

No me cuestionó una sola vez sobre la aparición de Daniel, que era como se llamaba el chico, y tampoco se interesó demasiado en conocerlo. Solo se acercó a nosotros cuando él ya se disponía a abandonarnos en aquel lugar. De hecho, ni siquiera esperó a que comprobásemos que todo estaba perfecto en el interior de la casa. Lógicamente era algo innecesario, porque por lo que pudimos comprobar nada más entrar, ya había estado allí para dejarlo todo según lo previsto.

Escuche como Quinn volvía a sorprenderse al ver la casa por el interior, y yo de nuevo tuve que contenerme para no delatarme de la misma manera.

Había visto las fotos en la página web, pero es imposible hacerte a la idea cuando estas en el lugar en vivo.

Reconocí algunas cosas en las estancias principales; las escaleras en el hall que daban acceso a la planta superior, donde estaban las habitaciones, la chimenea frente al sofá en el salón principal, la pequeña isla que separaba la cocina de éste, y algunos cuadros que eran exactamente los mismos que mostraban las imágenes. Pero de lo demás, de la luz que se colaba en el interior de la casa, de las vistas que teníamos tras las decenas de ventanas que rodeaban el hogar, el frescor que entraba por ellas proveniente del rio y del pequeño bosque, no tenía ni idea. Era imposible percibirlo a menos que estuvieses allí. Y eso me fascinó.

Me fascinó descubrir varias estancias más, como las habitaciones, cuatro en total, tres de ellas orientadas hacia el rio y una hacia la copa de los árboles del bosquecillo. O los dos cuartos de baño, o un pequeño ático que hacia las funciones de sala de estudio y trabajo. Pero lo que más disfruté, y puedo asegurar que Quinn también, fue descubrir la increíble terraza de madera en la parte trasera de la casa, con vistas directas al río y donde una mesa con una nota sobre ella, y varias hamacas nos aguardaban cuando los rayos del sol empezaban ya descender.

No fui yo la primera en percatarse del detalle de la nota, fue Quinn quien se dio cuenta y se dispuso a leerla, logrando que mi corazón se detuviese por algunos segundos.

—Vaya, que amable tu amiga—dijo tras leerla— Nos da la bienvenida a su hogar y nos desea que pasemos un fin de semana increíble—añadió mostrándome la pequeña tarjeta. —Que buena anfitriona.

—Ya ves—masculle volviendo a sentir como mi corazón recuperaba el curso habitual. Aquella nota podría haber sido una tarjeta de visita de la propia empresa de hospedaje, y eso habría echado por tierra todo el plan. Pero no había registro ni marca alguna que me delatase en el papel, y fue entonces cuando supe que había sido idea de Alex. ¿De quién si no? Como el hecho de pedir que hubiese una botella de Champagne en el frigorífico aun sabiendo que yo no podía ni oler el alcohol. Solo a ella se le ocurrían esos detalles.

—Solo le falta que nos haya dejado la cena preparada—ironizó, y justamente de ese detalle tenía pensado hablarle.

—Habría estado bien, pero me temo que eso no lo ha hecho. Aunque si ha sido precavida y nos ha dejado un menú en la cocina. Solo tenemos que llamar y nos traerán la cena que queramos.

— ¿Nos traerán? ¿Quién?—me preguntó tomando asiento en una de las hamacas.

—Pues los chicos del restaurante, supongo.

— ¿Restaurante?

—Sí. Hay uno cerca y tienen servicio a domicilio—le expliqué tratando de quitarle importancia, y omitiéndole el detalle de que el restaurante en cuestión pertenecía a la misma empresa que regentaba la casa. —Lo he mirado antes, mientras tú decidías con cual habitación te ibas a quedar. Es un menú amplio, hay de todo. Así que no tendremos problemas.

—Ok—balbuceó, y lo hizo con incredulidad. Una incredulidad que yo también sentía al ver con la facilidad con la que aceptaba cualquier explicación mía, por estrambótica que fuese. Lo curiosos es que tal vez sea esa, la de pedir la cena a un restaurante, era probablemente la más sensata de todas. La más lógica. ¿Para qué comprar comida si alguien te la puede llevar a casa? No era algo descabellado, sino algo realmente normal y habitual. —Solo falta que me digas que tenemos servicio de habitaciones, y empezaré a sospechar que estoy en un hotel—añadió. Yo tragué saliva.

—Pues me temo que no, nadie va a venir a hacerte la cama.

—Podré vivir con ello—me replicó divertida— Soy de las que siempre hace la cama en los hoteles.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—No sé, manías supongo. Tampoco robo los jabones ni las toallas.

—Bueno, yo te confieso que alguna que otra vez, si me los he llevado… Pero solo los jabones. Lo juro.

— ¿En Bioko también teníais servicio de habitaciones y esas cosas? —soltó con tanto sarcasmo, que incluso ella pareció sorprenderse. Una leve sonrisa le bastó para excusarse.

—No, allí solo venían algunos guías para asegurarse que no había una serpiente o cualquier otro animal peligroso escondido debajo de nuestra cama.

—Oh, claro… En vuestra cama. —Más sarcasmo, pero esa vez no le di el gusto de recibir mi réplica. Decidí empezar yo mi propio cuestionario aprovechando que estaba de muy buen humor.

— ¿Y tú qué? —solté y me miró curiosa— Me dijiste que hacía tiempo que no tenías vacaciones, ¿No piensas en ir a ningún sitio este verano?

—No lo sé aún.

— ¿Dónde sueles ir de vacaciones?

—Depende. Mis últimas vacaciones fueron en Miami.

— ¿Y en el exterior? ¿Has viajado fuera del país?

— Si, en varias ocasiones, pero casi siempre por motivos de trabajo.

— ¿Dónde? —insistí, y noté como lejos de molestarse, respondía sin más.

—Pues, estuve de viaje de fin de carrera en Inglaterra, y después he podido visitar Canadá, Australia y España.

— ¿Y te gustaron esos viajes? ¿Fueron buenas experiencias?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Pero ya te digo que no han sido vacaciones. El 90% de mis viajes son por trabajo.

—Supongo que algo podrás disfrutar y ver de esos lugares, ¿no?

—Sí claro, algo sí que he podido disfrutar.

— ¿Y no hay ningún lugar al que quieras ir con especial interés?, yo he recorrido medio mundo y me muero de ganas por conocer la otra mitad.

—París. Me hubiera encantado poder ir a Francia y conocer Paris.

— ¿Te hubiera encantado? ¿Ahora no puedes ir?

—Si claro, pero era un viaje que en su momento teníamos preparado y no se pudo llevar a cabo, por eso digo que me hubiera encantado.

— ¿Teníamos? —pregunté y ella dudó unos segundos, pero supuse que no tenía excusa alguna para ignorar mi cuestión.

— Jason y yo, iba a ser nuestro primer viaje juntos fuera del país.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hicisteis? —volví a preguntar, y ya sí colmé su paciencia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? —me replicó. Mucho había tardado en cortar la conversación, y yo supe saciar un poco mi curiosidad. Solo un poco, claro.

—No me pasa nada—Le dije tratando de no darle importancia, y ser al fin sincera con ella. Después de tantas mentiras lo necesitaba como el respirar— Solo siento curiosidad por tus viajes. Nunca me hablas de esas cosas.

—Demasiado curiosa.

—Lo siento, no sabía que fuese algo de lo que no te gustase hablar—le dije, y su sonrisa me volvió a desconcertar— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

—No fuimos por Jimmy— respondió ignorando mi pregunta— Fue justo cuando le detectaron la enfermedad y tuvimos que anular todo.

—Oh, claro. Es comprensible… Pero ¿Y después? Jimmy ya está en perfecto estado, ¿no?

—Sí, lo que no estaba bien cuando Jimmy ganó la batalla, era nuestra relación.

—Ok. Entiendo.

—El destino no quiere que viaje a Francia.

—Tonterías. El destino ha hecho que te conviertas en una doctora maravillosa, que seas completamente independiente y puedas viajar cuando te dé la gana, no necesitas ir acompañada de nadie. —Solté sin pensar.

—Gracias por lo de maravillosa.

—Es la verdad. ¿Quién te impide que puedas ir a visitar Paris?

— ¿Ahora mismo? Mis pacientes.

—Excusas, tus pacientes estarían encantados de recibir una postal de la Torre Eiffel de su doctora favorita. —Repliqué aprovechando su sentido del humor. No tenía ni idea de que Quinn fuese a seguirme de aquella forma.

—Mis pacientes de más de 65 años con problemas de piernas o los abuelitos de 80 a los que les cuesta respirar— ironizó.

—Pues sí, esos. ¿Quiénes si no? Apuesto a que no todos los doctores tienen unos pacientes tan exclusivos, además, estoy convencida de que deben estar locos contigo.

— ¿Y qué hago con mi paciente la estrella de Broadway?

— ¿Tienes a una estrella de Broadway de paciente?

—Ajam… Curiosamente la que más nerviosa se pone cuando la voy a reconocer o auscultar. ¿Qué hago con ella si me voy a Paris? —Sentí como el calor se adueñaba por algunos segundos de mis mejillas Solo unos segundos, luego volví a sentirme fuerte. Que Quinn fuese consciente de ese detalle, de mis nervios cada vez que se acercaba a mi para escuchar mi respiración, era algo que seguía avergonzándome de alguna manera, pero ya había empezado a asimilarlos y casi que a usarlo en mi favor. No había duda alguna de que a ella lejos de molestarle mi reacción, parecía divertirle, y eso era siempre una buena señal. Mas aun tratándose de ella.

— ¿Es grave lo que tiene? —le seguí el juego.

—No, nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Pues entonces no hay problema, le traes también su postal y seguro que es la más feliz del mundo.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Una estrella de Broadway poniéndose feliz por una simple postal?

—Estoy convencida de que sí. O bueno, igual le puedes hacer otro regalo, por eso de ser tu paciente más especial.

— ¿Y qué regalo le puedo hacer a parte de la postal?

— Puedes pedirle que te acompañe. —Respondí sin detenerme un solo segundo en mis palabras. Quinn, acomodada en la hamaca parecía estar encantada con la situación; con el rio fluyendo tras ella, el sol colándose entre los postes de la pérgola que lucía en la terraza, y quien esto escribe bajo el umbral de la puerta, saciando mi curiosidad con multitud de preguntas que en otra ocasión habría rehusado responder.

— ¿Que venga conmigo de viaje?

—Sí.

— ¿A Paris?

—Ajam

— ¿A la ciudad del amor?

—Oh, claro… Ahora entiendo, por eso querías ir con Jason allí, porque es la ciudad del amor.

—Te ha costado, pero lo has terminado entendiendo.

—Claro… Porque ir con una chica a la ciudad del amor es algo que no entra en tus planes, y esa estrella de Broadway de la que me hablas, es una chica ¿verdad? —le repliqué usando el mismo tono irónico que ella había usado conmigo, y no me arrepentí de ello. No lo hice porque de nuevo su sonrisa me hacía entender que todo iba bien. —Que mala suerte la de esa chica.

— ¿Mala suerte? Me apuesto lo que sea a que ella ya conoce París.

—Pues mejor para ti si es así. No solo tienes compañía, sino que además te sirve de guía. Te soy sincera, yo en tu lugar ni me lo pensaba. Le haría la propuesta en cuanto tuviese ocasión.

—Me lo pensaré, pero primero me voy a centrar en ayudarla a que se cure.

—Me parece una muy buena decisión. Y estoy convencida de que a ella también le parecerá genial.

—Espero que sí, no quisiera que después de todo lo que…—No continuó. Su teléfono, el maldito teléfono que siempre nos interrumpía, comenzó a sonar y la obligó a detener la conversación. Una conversación que por primera vez no se centraba en el trabajo exclusivamente, y sí me interesaba seguir teniendo con ella, aunque estuviésemos hablando de mí misma en tercera persona, y ella usara todo su arsenal de sarcasmo para hacerme rabiar de alguna forma.

No lo iba a conseguir, al menos no en ese momento.

Cuando vi como su gesto cambió al mirar la pantalla del teléfono, y tardaba en aceptar la llamada, decidí darle ese espacio que parecía pedir a gritos.

—He visto que hay café en la cocina, y me voy a preparar uno… ¿Te apetece? —le dije dispuesta a usar aquella excusa para dejarla a solas en la terraza, y ella asintió agradecida.

Lo cierto es que también me vino bien saber que estaría ocupada con el teléfono, porque ese tiempo que yo iba a aprovechar para preparar café, también lo usé para cuestionar a Alex a través de mensajes y obligarla a que me pusiera al día de todos y cada una de los detalle que había preparado, para que no me pillasen por sorpresa, como la dichosa nota sobre la mesa.

No tenía ni idea de quien la estaba llamando, porque a pesar de que la cocina se comunicaba con la terraza, ella no dudó en alejarse todo lo posible y mantener la conversación en un tono que apenas se distinguía con el sonido del río. Y la verdad es que tampoco me preocupó demasiado.

Estaba completamente agradecida de que hubiera aceptado aquel fin de semana conmigo, así que lo último que haría sería echarle en cara que seguía conectada de alguna forma a su mundo, a su trabajo.

Si llego a saber lo que nos iba a traer aquella llamada, probablemente le hubiera prohibido usar el teléfono. O tal vez no.

Aguardé casi 10 minutos antes de volver a la terraza, con un par de tazas de café humeante. Y nada más poner un pie en el exterior, escuché como se despedía de la llamada con un "te llamo cuando vuelva. Dale besos a Edward y a Britt", que me llamó la atención.

—Sí que has tardado en preparar el café—me dijo tras asegurarse que había cortado la llamada.

—He estado haciendo otras cosas, no quería molestarte. —Le dije ofreciéndole su taza— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Está todo bien? —añadí curiosa, tentando a la suerte, pero su actitud ya no era la misma que antes de recibir la llamada.

—Sí, todo bien.

— ¿Era del hospital?

—No, no que va. Era Santana—masculló con algo de dudas.

— ¿Santana? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, solo me llamaba para preguntarme si estaba en casa. Por lo visto tenía pensado hacerme una visita mañana. Pero ya le he dicho que es imposible, que estoy tomándome unos días de descanso.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Porque no sabía que tenías pensado verla a ella.

—Es que no tenía nada planeado con ella. Simplemente se le ha ocurrido que podían venir a casa a pasar el fin de semana, y por eso me ha llamado. Por si estaba disponible.

—Oh, ok. Pero, aun así, me siento un poco culpable. Supongo que no os veis a menudo.

—No, pero ya nos veremos otro fin de semana. No hay problema.

—Está bien—le dije sin estar convencida del todo. No solo era evidente su cambio de actitud, también parecía incomoda por hablar de Santana. Y eso seguía provocándome una curiosidad infinita, y por qué no, también algo de malestar. —Me habría gustado saludarla—añadí alargando más la conversación.

— ¿Para qué?

—No sé, para saludarla. Te recuerdo que Santana también ha sido mi compañera de clases, y hace años que no la veo. Ni a Britt.

—Ok. —Soltó escuetamente, momentos antes de dar el primer sorbo al café. Y no lo mencionaría si no fuese porque su gesto me confirmó mi intuición. Se giró sobre si misma para darme la espalda y prestarle más atención a las maravillosas vistas que teníamos desde allí, y ese gesto evidentemente no fue casual, ni mucho menos.

Y yo, lejos de hacer lo que había estado haciendo durante todo el día, decidí no darle ese poder de zanjar el asunto cuando ella quisiera. No me callé. Tal vez porque ya me cansaba que fuese ella siempre la que decidiese de qué cosas podríamos hablar, o probablemente porque las hormonas que durante días parecían haber encontrado el equilibrio en mí, volvieron a la andadas y a jugarme una mala pasada.

—Podrías decirle que se vengan aquí, a pasar el fin de semana con nosotras. —Dije tras aguardar un par de minutos en silencio. Su mirada me fulminó.

— ¿Qué?

—La casa es grande, hay sitio para ellas si quieren venir. No sé, pueden aprovechar el fin de semana aquí con nosotras, y así los ves, y yo también—insistí, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era su respuesta. Quería escucharla, quería ver como reaccionaba. —Me encantaría volver a verlas.

—No—me interrumpió rápidamente. —Ni hablar.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Pero ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienen otros planes? Podrías llamarla y preguntarle.

—Te he dicho que no—me replicó con un tono que me descompuso, y, pero no desistí. Había empezado a molestarme de veras su cambio de actitud, pero sobre todo era la soberbia con la que me respondía.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no pasa nada. Solo te estoy diciendo que no voy a llamar a Santana para que venga aquí a pasar el fin de semana. No estoy tan loca.

— ¿Loca? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ok. Rachel, no quiero hablar de Santana ahora mismo, me gustaría disfrutar del café y de éste día tan esplendido. ¿Te parece bien? —me replicó tratando de suavizar un poco el tono, pero le costó un mundo hacerlo, y yo ya estaba en el límite de mi paciencia, y aunque sabía que mis hormonas estaban influyendo de forma negativa en mí, era consciente de que realmente era yo, mi propia personalidad, la que empezaba a sentir la decepción.

—Muy bien. Como quieras, pero la próxima vez que te llame, por favor, al menos déjame saludarla. Eso no es un problema para ti, ¿no? ¿O lo es?

— ¿Qué te pasa?—esgrimió recuperando el tono soberbio— ¿Por qué ahora quieres hablar con ella si llevas más de diez años sin hacerlo?

—Precisamente por eso. No sé, me gustaría saber cómo está. No es tan difícil de entender.

—Pues está perfectamente, ya te lo digo yo.

— ¿Y ella sabe cómo estoy yo?

— ¿A qué viene eso? Ya te he dicho que no le voy hablando de mis pacientes a nadie, ¿Todavía no te has enterado?

—No te estoy hablando como paciente, ya sé que los médicos tenéis ese juramento hipocrático o como se llame, que os obliga a mantener la privacidad. Hablo de mí, de Rachel Berry. Oh… Espera, Santana no sabe que estás aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, aunque sabía perfectamente que no se lo había dicho.

Dudó. Noté como hacía un esfuerzo por no decirme algo que pudiera ofenderme, pero lo que no sabía es que yo ya me sentía realmente ofendida por su actitud conmigo, y el malestar seguía apoderándose de mi —Rachel, estás muy pesada. —Me dio tras dar un nuevo sorbo a su café— No, Santana no sabe que estoy aquí contigo, porque no tengo que decirle absolutamente nada.

—Ok. Santana no solo no sabe que estás aquí conmigo, si no que no sabe que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿A qué viene esto ahora?—Ni yo lo sabía. No sabía por qué después de ser tan comedida con ella durante los últimos días, en aquel momento sentía que iba a estallar y no era capaz ni siquiera de ignorar la conversación, y centrarme de nuevo en disfrutar del día.

—No se lo has dicho.

—Rachel, ¿qué te pasa? ¿De verdad vamos a discutir ahora por lo que Santana sabe o no?

—No, yo no quiero discutir, pero comprenderás que me resulte raro que no quieras contarle a tu mejor amiga que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar. No sé, ¿sucede algo para que no quieras decírselo?

—Ok, basta. No voy a discutir ni hablar más de esto.

—Pues yo si voy a seguir hablando de ello. —Insistí y su expresión me puso en alerta.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. ¿Por qué te niegas a decirle a Santana que estás aquí, conmigo? ¿Cuál es el drama? ¿Soy yo? ¿Es porque soy la Berry a la que ridiculizabais en el instituto?

—Oh, ok. Ok. Basta. Rachel, somos ya lo suficientemente adultas como para que salgas con esas, y más aún después de todo lo que hemos hablado de ello. Creía que eso ya había quedado claro entre nosotras.

—Sí, claro si quedó, pero es evidente que no es verdad.

—Oh, basta Rachel, te lo pido de veras. Estoy tranquilamente tomándome el café, no vengas ahora a joderme el día con tus inseguridades. —Soltó y yo lo sentí como una bofetada a traición— Es una estupidez lo que estás diciendo, y ya estoy cansada de tener que aclarártelo continuamente.

—Ya veo, una estupidez, sí. ¿Sabes? Pero es que me siguen surgiendo dudas.

—Pues yo no tengo más ganas de seguir hablando de este tema, así que te pido por favor que lo dejes. Si no le he hablado de ti a Santana, es porque simplemente no me ha dado la gana. Punto. No hay más.

—Sin embargo, si le hablas de Melinda—estallé sin pensar, y temí que el sorbo de café que acababa de dar terminase bañando la impoluta mesa. — Su mirada esa vez me dio miedo, pero no hui. No quise huir.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No sé, dímelo tú. ¿No le has hablado a Santana de Melinda? Y que yo sepa la única paciente que se llama Melinda que ha aparecido en tu vida y que duerme en tu propia casa cuando tiene un ataque de ansiedad, soy yo. ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?

—Es cierto, entonces. No estoy equivocada. Le hablas de Melinda, pero no de Rachel Berry. ¿Me explicas cual es la diferencia?

— ¿Qué cómo mierda sabes eso?—esgrimió realmente enfadada.

—Porque te escuché, Quinn. Porque cuando me desperté en tu cama y fui a buscarte al salón, escuché tu voz y como pronunciabas mi nombre, o sea el de Melinda.

— ¿Me estabas espiando en mi propia casa?

—No, ni hablar. Podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice. Solo escuché mi nombre, y luego el de ella. Estabas hablando de mi con Santana.

—No te puedo creer. Te juro que no te puedo creer. ¿Me estabas espiando en mi casa?

—No, no voy a consentir que le des la vuelta a la discusión. No te estaba espiando.

—Eres una mentirosa. Ahora lo entiendo, por eso sacaste el tema de las chicas, de si me gustan y esas mierdas, ¿verdad? Porque me estabas escuchando hablar con Santana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

—Eres una mentirosa.

— ¿Yo? Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que le estabas hablando de Santana de mí y de esos temas? Ok, esto empieza a ponerse realmente interesante. ¿Le estabas diciendo a Santana algo comprometido y por eso no le dices que era yo?

—Que te jodan, Rachel. ¿Por eso me has traído aquí? ¿Para hacerme una encerrona e intentar de nuevo que tus fantasías conmigo se hagan realidad?

— ¿Fantasías? ¿De qué hablas? Te he traído aquí porque me preocupo por ti, porque te noto jodidamente estresada y sé que mi enfermedad tiene parte de culpa de que estés así. Te he traído porque quiero que te relajes, que disfrutes al menos de un par de días, pero se ve que es imposible, porque eres incapaz de ser sincera conmigo.

—Déjame en paz—soltó dándome de nuevo la espalda, y por un momento y debido a su expresión corporal, creí que estaba incluso a punto de saltar la verja de la terraza y salir corriendo hacia el rio. De veras que lo temí, porque no parecía poder siquiera mirarme a la cara y la única salida de aquel lugar estaba justo detrás de mí. Y fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir algo de compasión, y a ser consciente de lo que había provocado en apenas cinco minutos. Aunque no me arrepentí.

—Muy bien, te dejo en paz, al fin y al cabo, ya debería estar acostumbrada. —Le dije, y lo hice con tota la intención del mundo, y con el mayor enfado que había tenido con ella desde que nos encontramos. Ni siquiera el día del billar me sentí tan molesta con ella, pero no lo podía evitar. No pude soportar más seguir teniendo esa sensación de ser simplemente una idiota para ella. Y aunque en el fondo sabía que ella no se avergonzaba de mí, la rabia del momento me hizo creer firmemente que era así, y lo que es peor, que sus sentimientos eran completamente opuestos a su actitud.

La dejé en paz, sí. Abandoné la terraza para encerrarme en una de las habitaciones y lograr calmarme, pero no lo hice. Decidí entonces llenar la bañera de uno de los cuartos de baño, y me metí en ella por más de una hora, como si el silencio fuese el mejor remedio para lograr que mi mente dejase de gritarme, que no tenía que ser yo quien tendría que sentirse mal, si no ella. Tratando de convencerme a mí misma que no había hecho nada malo, aun sabiendo que todo lo había comenzado yo, y mucho menos la había espiado para enterarme de su conversación con Santana. Era ella la que me mentía, era ella la que le ocultaba todo acerca de mi a quienes formaban su mundo. No solo a Santana, también lo había hecho con Jason, y esa actitud debía tener una explicación lógica y razonable, no un simple _no me da la gana hablar de ti_, sobre todo después de que confesara que los temas de los que hablaba con Santana sobre Melinda podrían estar relacionados con mi absurdo y patético interés en convencerme de que le podían gustar las chicas. O, mejor dicho, en mis fantasías, como ella lo mencionó.

Me hundí.

Fue recordar esa frase y me hundí.

Llegar a esas conclusiones lejos de ayudarme a sentirme fuerte y no ceder en la discusión, me hizo entender de una de vez por todas que no tenía solución, y que tal vez era real lo que ella pensaba, que aquel sentimiento de rabia no era más que el reflejo de la frustración que sentía al ser consciente de mi realidad. Que ninguna de mis amigas, ni siquiera Alex, había logrado provocarme tanta confusión de sentimientos, como lo había hecho ella. Que nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas que una chica me confesara que al menos, podía llegar a sentir algo hacia otra, porque eso me regalaba una mínima esperanza. Y eso solo tenía una explicación, un nombre; Me estaba enamorando de Quinn. Y estar en una casa a más de dos horas de Manhattan, apartada de toda civilización y discutiendo como lo habíamos hecho, no era desde luego el mejor de los momentos para llegar a aquella conclusión.

Creo que estuve casi dos horas alejada de ella, entre el baño y la habitación. Y de no haber sido porque escuché el timbre de la puerta, ni siquiera habría bajado del piso superior en toda la noche. No quería verla, no quería enfrentarme a su mirada después de que su sentencia martillease mi mente con tanta fuerza. Ni siquiera me importó no saber quién había llamado, ni si por ese motivo Quinn descubriera que aquella casa era alquilada. Si lo hice, si decidí abandonar mi habitación, fue justamente porque ella me llamó. Pero no a voces, o buscándome en la habitación, no. Me envió un mensaje de texto. Un simple mensaje con una sola palabra. Una orden.

"Baja"

Nada más. Y yo la hice esperar, pero acaté aquella orden con el mayor orgullo que pudiese mostrar, aunque en mi interior solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Me adecenté un poco, por suerte el baño me ayudó a evitar que el rímel terminase dibujándome ojeras por culpa de alguna que otra lágrima que se me escapó, y decidí que el pijama era la mejor vestimenta que podía usar dada la hora que era. Y también porque de aquella forma me autoconvencía de que al menos aquella noche, la iba a pasar allí.

El silencio en la planta baja me descolocó un poco, y solo cuando escuché el ruido de los cubiertos sobre la mesa, supe que debería dirigirme hacia la cocina. La descubrí tomando asiento en la mesa principal del salón, donde un par de platos y el resto de la vajilla aguardaban junto a varios cuencos con comida. Ensalada, sopa, algo de pasta, y una pequeña cajita con lo que pude deducir que era sushi.

—Se va a enfriar si no te das prisa—dijo sin siquiera mirarme, dispuesta a cenar su parte.

— ¿Has pedido comida?

—No he tenido más remedio. En algún momento tendríamos que cenar, ¿no?

—Pues gracias, pero no—le dije tras notar como el tono que mantenía seguía siendo el que peor me sentaba, el de la soberbia. —No tengo apetito. —Añadí dispuesta a dejarla a solas de nuevo, pero no me lo permitió.

—Vas a cenar

—He dicho que no me apetece, ¿me vas a obligar?

—Pues sí, te voy a obligar—me miró, y lo hizo con tanta seriedad que no pude aguantarle la mirada. —Me importa una mierda que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero ahora mismo soy tu médica. Y estás tomando un tratamiento que no te permite el lujo de irte a dormir con el estómago vacío. Así que vas a cenar por las buenas, o por las malas. Tú decides.

¿Algunas vez habéis sentido en vuestra garganta una bola de algo tan grande que aparece de repente casi asfixiándote, que desciende con lentitud hasta llegar al estómago, y allí se hace tan, tan grande que sientes que lo único que te apetece es tumbarte en la cama y taparte la cabeza con la almohada? Es el orgullo. Es la descripción gráfica de lo que comúnmente llamamos, "tragarte tu orgullo". Y lo haces inconscientemente cuando sabes que no tienes otra opción posible a la que te ofrecen, por mucho que la persona que la ofrezca te esté sacando de tus casillas. Todos alguna vez en nuestra vida lo hemos hecho, nos hemos tragado el orgullo, en mi caso han sido muchas veces, pero confieso que la de aquella noche del 17 de mayo, fue la que peor me sentó de todas.

Ella tampoco me lo puso fácil.

Ella tenía la mejor de las excusas para camuflar su orgullo con una facilidad pasmosa, hacer uso de su profesionalidad le permitía no tener que pensar en ello, y actuar como debía. Y eso, a mí no me ayudaba en absoluto a dejar de sentirme como lo hacía.

Ella podía escudarse en un asunto serio como era mi enfermedad, pero ¿y yo? Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón y sentarme frente a ella, y sin poder camuflar esos pensamientos que se repetían continuamente en mi cabeza, sabiendo que realmente se había percatado de mis "fantasías" sobre ella, obedecí su petición de cenar algo que ni siquiera me apetecía

Y de esa forma cenamos aquella noche.

Ella centrada en su plato, sin mirarme ni una sola vez, pero asegurándose que yo hacía lo mismo, por mi bienestar. Terminó antes que yo, de hecho, pero solo abandonó la mesa cuando supo que yo no iba a incumplir su orden. Y fue ella que decidió dejarme a solas en el salón de la misma forma que yo había hecho tras la discusión.

Media hora más tarde y tras terminar de cenar y dudar más de mil veces sobre qué debía hacer, viendo que ella no regresaba al salón, decidí hacer lo único que podría llegar a sacar de mi mente todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Me adueñé del sofá y del mando de la televisión, apagué las luces y busqué entre los cientos de canales algo interesante con lo que distraerme. Nunca agradeceré tanto tener a disposición una de esas plataformas de medios digitales en la que poder elegir lo que ver al gusto del consumidor.

También es cierto que no sé porque entre tanta opciones, escogí una película con la que probablemente terminaría quedándome dormida. O quizá sí lo sabía, porque solo de aquella forma podría llegar a conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

Creo que penas habían pasado 20 minutos cuando se me escapó el primer bostezo, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente vencida. Escuchar sus pasos por las escaleras me volvió a poner en alerta. Lo cierto es que llegué a creer que había optado por irse a dormir, pero por lo que pude deducir tras mirarla de reojo, simplemente había hecho lo mismo que yo; darse un baño y colocarse el pijama para estar más cómoda.

Tengo que admitir que verla aparecer me tranquilizó bastante, y además me hizo tener una sensación de familiaridad que jamás tuve. Verla en pijama me hizo recordar que iba a quedarse allí, bajo el mismo techo que yo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Y eso para mí era un verdadero regalo.

Lo que Quinn no estaba por la labor de hacer era sentarse a mi lado a ver la película, y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo esperaba. Su intención era otra. Usó la mesa del salón donde antes habíamos cenado a modo de escritorio y plantó su portátil allí, sin siquiera encender la luz. Se colocó unos cascos y se olvidó de mi existencia por completo.

La curiosidad me hizo levantarme pasados unos diez minutos con la excusa de tomar un poco de agua, para averiguar qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando vi que en la pantalla del ordenador solo aparecían textos e informes, supe que simplemente estaba aprovechando ese tiempo para revisar cosas relacionadas con su trabajo. Ese trabajo del que en teoría me había prometido desconectar, y que dadas las circunstancias yo no me iba a atrever a recriminarle.

No le di más importancia.

Volví al sofá, me acomodé entre los cojines y dejé que la trama de aquella película se adueñara por completo de mis pensamientos. Y por supuesto, de mi sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. La película duraba casi dos horas, y yo no recuerdo haber visto más allá de los primeros 40 minutos porque me quedé completamente dormida. No sé lo que sucedió en esa hora demás, ni en los casi 30 minutos que seguí durmiendo tras terminar la película. Tampoco recuerdo si soñé algo en ese espacio de tiempo, lo que si recuerdo perfectamente es notar como algo rozaba mis pies y me obligaba a abrir los ojos para descubrirla a ella.

Me costó comprender que estaba sucediendo, pero gracias al reflejo de la pantalla en su rostro, logré acomodar mis pensamientos y entender que eran sus piernas las que rozaban mis pies. Quinn había cambiado su lugar de trabajo en la mesa y se había sentado en el otro extremo del sofá que yo ocupaba, mientras seguía leyendo algo en su ordenador.

No sé cuantos minutos estuve mirándola sin que ella se diese cuenta de que me había despertado, y solo lo hizo porque volvió a rozarme con su pierna de manera completamente involuntaria.

—Lo siento—me susurró al percatarse del hecho y descubrir que estaba despierta. No le respondí, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Así que me giré y decidí cubrirme el rostro con mi propio brazo. Quinn se removió inquieta, cerró el ordenador y se levantó para encender una de las lámparas que debían iluminar el salón. Pensé que simplemente se iba a dormir, pero no. Volvió al sofá y se sentó de nuevo junto a mí. Me puse nerviosa. — ¿Podemos hablar? Rachel, no me siento bien, y no quiero irme a dormir sabiendo que tú también estás mal. —No sé cómo lo hice, pero me armé de valor y la busqué con la mirada. No me ayudó descubrir su gesto apenado, mirándome. Dejé que simplemente hablara— Siento todo lo que te he dicho esta tarde, no quería ofenderte, te lo aseguro. No, no creo que me hayas estado espiando.

—Es que no lo hice—me atreví a decirle.

—Lo sé, pero no he encontrado otra excusa más que esa. Y me arrepiento mucho. No quiero que pienses que lo que he dicho es realmente lo que siento. Nada que ver.

—Da igual eso ya.

—No, no da igual. Rachel, no me avergüenzo de ti en absoluto. Si no le hablo de ti a Santana es porque… Porque soy una cobarde.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una cobarde? —cuestioné completamente confundida. No dudé en acomodarme mejor en el sofá, y creo que eso le llegó a incomodar. Desde ese instante, le costó un mundo mirarme a los ojos.

—Ya sabes cómo es Santana. Es muy intensa y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no se detiene.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con saber que estás aquí conmigo?

—Pues que ella lo sabe—me dijo y yo guardé silencio esperando que continuase—Ella sabe lo que pasó aquella noche, cuando nos besamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Se lo dije varios meses después, y aún hoy lo sigue usando en mi contra. Y no me malinterpretes, no lo usa en mi contra porque seas tú, sino por mí. Porque ella siempre ha pensado que yo… Bueno, que me atraían también las chicas. Parece que es un deporte nacional pensar así de mí. —Dijo antes de guardar varios segundos en silencio. No sé si porque esperaba alguna replica mía, o porque trataba de organizar sus pensamientos. Yo me mantuve callada, esperando. —Verás Rachel, lo cierto es que un tiempo después de graduarnos pasó algo—añadió y la vi bajar la mirada hacia sus manos— ¿Recuerdas la no boda del profesor Shuester?—me cuestionó y yo asentí.—Ese día Santana y yo nos… Nos dejamos llevar.

— ¿Qué? —balbuceé, y ella me miró al fin.

— Quería probar, quería saber qué diablos era estar con una mujer y convencerme de que no era lo que quería. Sentía curiosidad, y ella me lo puso fácil. Desde el día en el que supo que nos habíamos besado no paró de atacarme con ello. Y me insistía en que simplemente estaba ignorando mi verdadera identidad. Solo quería acabar de una vez con esas dudas. Y no te puedo decir que fuera un error ni que me arrepienta. Esa noche supe que yo tenía razón, que después de haberme cuestionado tantas veces mi orientación sabia a ciencia cierta que no me gustaban las mujeres. No de esa forma.

— ¿Te acostaste con Santana para saber si te gustaban las chicas?

—Si.

—No te puedo creer. — ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Y no precisamente porque hubiese experimentado con su mejor amiga, algo que jamás funciona por supuesto, sino porque no era capaz de asimilarlo. Imaginármelas a ellas dos en tal situación no entraba en mis planes, y menos mal que justo me confesó aquello cuando aún me sentía medio adormilada, y mi cerebro no era capaz de construir esa escena en mi mente. De no haber sido así, probablemente mi reacción habría sido otra muy diferente.

—Pues créelo. No sabes lo que me está costando contarte esto, pero creo que es justo después de todo lo que ha pasado. No quiero que sigas pensando ni un segundo más que me avergüenzo de ti, Rachel.

—Pero es que no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso que te pasó con ella, para que no le quieras contar que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar?

—Porque si le digo que estoy aquí, contigo, no me va a dejar en paz nunca más. Porque que yo acabase con mis dudas, no significa que ella también se convenciera de ello.

—Me estás diciendo que Santana cree que tú podrías…

—Por eso le tuve que hablar de Melinda y no de Rachel—me interrumpió. Volví a guardar silencio, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque empezaba a quedarme sin palabras de nuevo—Santana me ha notado rara desde que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, y yo pues necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma. Tuve que usar a Melinda para explicarle lo que me estaba sucediendo. Lo siento.

—Pero ¿qué le dijiste de Melinda?

—Que eras una paciente especial, demasiado especial. Y que no sabía que me estaba sucediendo. —Me respondió y pude ver el brillo en sus ojos, preludio de unas lágrimas que yo no estaba dispuesta a que cayesen. —No sé qué me pasa contigo, Rachel, pero no consigo verte como desearía. No consigo pensar en ti como si fueras mi amiga, pero te quiero como tal. Quiero ser tu amiga, quiero tenerte como mi amiga, y que tú lo sientas así también… Pero no consigo estabilizar esa sensación, y eso me frustra muchísimo, tanto que cuando intuyo que hablas con doble sentido o creo que sabes lo que me sucede, me da rabia y te ataco de la peor forma.

— ¿Te pasan cosas conmigo? —fui directa, tanto que creí que volvería a molestarse, pero necesitaba oírlo de su propia voz, que evitara usar alguna excusa y que su respuesta fuera certera y concisa. Ya me había confesado que solía sentir celos porque ya no la trataba como cuando éramos adolescentes, pero esos celos inofensivos no tenían nada que ver con lo que parecía que le estaba sucediendo, y yo quería que me lo confirmase.

—Sí. No sé lo que es, pero sí.

— ¿Son celos? Ya sabes, como me comentaste la vez que…

—No, nada que ver. Quiero decir, es cierto que me sigue sentando mal cuando te veo con ella, con Alexandra, pero no es solo por mi ego. Estoy realmente confundida.

—No, no sé qué decirte.

—No tienes nada que decir. Y puedes estar satisfecha, has ganado la apuesta.

—Me importa una mierda la apuesta —Le dije y me miró incrédula, tratando de soportar la vergüenza que comenzó a sentir tras su confesión. — No, no puedo estar satisfecha, Quinn. No puedo estar satisfecha por algo que sé que te está haciendo mal. No es mi intención, te lo aseguro.

—Pero tú no tienes la culpa. Creía que lo había superado, pero has vuelto y las dudas que tuve cuando nos besamos aquella noche, han vuelto. Es mi culpa, soy yo la que no ha conseguido pasar página. Pero lo voy a hacer, te lo prometo.

—Quinn, me siento realmente mal ahora mismo.

—Pues no te sientas mal. Es mi problema, no el tuyo. Son mis dudas, no las tuyas.

—Pero no me he portado bien contigo. He sido una estúpida, y no he pensado nada más que en mí. Lo siento, Quinn. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

—Soy yo la que no ha cumplido su parte del pacto, y no he sido honesta contigo sabiendo que todo esto podría suceder. Y te he hecho sentir mal. Cuando te has ido a la habitación, he tenido miedo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Miedo?

—Sí, porque he vuelto a tensar la situación, y si te llega a suceder lo del otro día tras nuestra discusión, no me lo habría perdonado nunca. Soy una inconsciente.

—Quinn, miedo he tenido yo, por eso me fui. Te vi tan enfadada que pensé que te irías, que saltarías la verja y saldrías corriendo hacia el rio.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a hacer algo así?

—Pues sí.

—Era frustración. La frustración por ser una cobarde.

—No digas eso, no eres una cobarde.

—No, no necesito tu compasión. Me hace sentir peor.

—Ok. No seré compasiva, entonces. Pero dime al menos qué puedo hacer para que no te sientas mal.

—Me basta con que me creas, con que sepas que jamás me avergonzaría de ti.

—Muy bien. Pues puedes estar tranquila porque, aunque te lo haya dicho antes, no lo sentía así. Sabía que no era cierto, que no tendrías ese sentimiento de vergüenza por mí, pero lo he usado como excusa porque no sabía cómo hacer para que me contaras que pasaba. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté en tu despacho?

—Porque no tenía esa sensación, porque creía que, hablando con Santana, me ayudaría a darme cuenta de que todo es una confusión.

—Pero Quinn, ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Quiero decir, no quiero que te enfades, pero ¿realmente es algo tan importante como para que lleguemos a este estado?

—No, claro que no. Rachel, quiero ser honesta y clara contigo, te quiero muchísimo, quiero tenerte en mi vida como mi amiga. De eso quiero que estés completamente segura, y me creas. No quiero hacerte creer algo que no es, yo ya tengo claro que no podría tener una relación con una mujer, de eso sí que estoy segura. Pero en estos días he vuelto a pensar de nuevo en lo que vivimos aquella noche, y luego te veo tan libre, con esa personalidad tan especial que tienes y no sé, me cuestiono cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Pues, no sé, cosas como qué habría sido de mi vida si me hubiesen gustado las chicas, o qué habría pasado si aquella noche en vez de salir corriendo, me hubiera quedado allí, contigo. Cosas que ahora no tienen sentido, pero están ahí. —Me confesó, y yo guardé silencio por bastantes segundos. —Yo no quiero que todo esto te incomode, Rachel. No quiero que cambies tu actitud conmigo, o te sientas obligada a…

—No va a suceder eso—rompí mi silencio. —Yo solo quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que me digas cómo hacerlo. Soy yo la que no quiere hacer que te sientas incomoda, y créeme, no te haces una idea de lo que valoro lo que me acabas de decir. No veo a ninguna cobarde en ti, te lo aseguro.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, ya me estás ayudando. No quería aceptarlo, pero confesártelo ya es un gran alivio para mí. Y que te lo tomes así, sin asustarte o molestándote, más aún.

— ¿Pero ¿cómo crees que me voy a molestar por algo así? Estoy alucinando, Quinn.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Soy un ser humano, tengo sentimientos y me surgen dudas por muchos motivos, no creo que sea algo realmente raro.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Que a ti te surjan dudas de ese tipo conmigo es algo normal? Te aseguro que no.

—Pues el otro día me lo cuestionabas. No creo que fuese simplemente una casualidad, estoy segura de que lo has pensado. Y no te culpo, a veces hasta yo misma me avergüenzo de mis reacciones o mi actitud contigo.

—Si te lo cuestioné fue más por pura provocación, pero jamás lo pensé de veras.

—Pues salió la jugada perfecta. —Balbuceó justo cuando volvía a perder la mirada en sus manos, y noté como a pesar de parecer aliviada, no se sentía cómoda tratando aquel tema. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al mostrar sus sentimientos, y eso me ponía en una situación un tanto delicada.

Si hubiera sido por mí, no habría dudado en confesarle también lo que me acababa de suceder cuando huía de ella, y las conclusiones a las que había llegado tras creer que se había percatado de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado aumentar más su confusión, y probablemente la habría hecho sentirse fuera de lugar.

Si había algo que sí sabía con total seguridad, era que quería tenerme como amiga, nada más. Y yo estaba dispuesta a respetar esa decisión por encima de todo, incluido mi bienestar emocional. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de mi vida era a superar un amor imposible. Y lo que sucedía entre nosotras dos, sin importar los motivos que lo conformasen, apuntaba exactamente a eso, a un amor imposible.

—No hay jugadas perfecta, sino jugadores que saben ganar y perder—le dije y volvió a mirarme. —Y yo no he ganado esta apuesta.

— ¿Ah no?

—No. Tú lo que tienes es un lio de mil demonios ahí dentro de esa cabecita, y es normal cuando tratas a una estrella de Broadway, sabiendo que la edad media de tus pacientes es de 70 años—bromeé, y el gesto sorprendido de sus ojos me dio alas para saber que ese era el camino adecuado para que saliese de aquel trance sin pasarlo mal. —Es como yo cuando descubrí los ventanales de tu despacho. He visto muchas ver Nueva York de mil formas y desde mil lugares, y sin embargo ahí me quedé embelesada.

— ¿Va a ser un problema de perspectiva?

—Pues, puede… Yo sé que tengo luz propia, mis padres siempre me lo decían—fingí un falso ego que pareció divertirle—Pero tú vienes de estar en una habitación oscura durante muchos meses, y es normal que sientas que te deslumbras. En cuanto te acostumbres a la luz, se pasa. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Si quieres apostamos.

—No, mejor no. Nada de apuestas ya.

—Ok. Nada de apuestas. Pero si te tengo que pedir algo.

—Tú dirás.

—Pues, la verdad es que ahora mismo no sé muy bien qué tengo que hacer ni cómo hacerlo, si es que hay algo que pueda hacer… Pero sea como sea, te pido que por favor si te hago sentir incomoda, o si todo esto te hace mal, si el que yo…

—No—me interrumpió leyendo mi mente— No quiero que cambies absolutamente nada. Si quieres que no me sienta mal, lo mejor que puedes hacer es exactamente lo que has estado haciendo siempre. Que cambies tu actitud conmigo solo empeoraría las cosas. No quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda por esto, Rachel.

Ilusa, pensé. Lógicamente ella no había logrado descifrar mis sentimientos, y si de algo era capaz por conservar su amistad, era precisamente hacerlos desaparecer. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ganar ese tipo de batallas. No sería la primera ni la última vez que tomaba la decisión de no enamorarme de alguien, aunque ya estuviera completamente enganchada a esa persona. Y siempre lo logré, con Quinn no podría ser menos.

Ilusa.

—Muy bien—le dije intentando mostrarme en calma—seguiré siendo yo.

—Eso es. Ya te lo dije el día que discutimos en mi casa, quiero que me trates como tratas a Alexandra, o a cualquiera de tus amigas. Y no me vale que me digas que conmigo no puedes, sí que puedes. Yo también quiero disfrutar de esa Rachel Berry.

—Ok. Ya lo he estado haciendo en estos días, así que sin problema. ¿Alguna petición más?

—Sí. Dos más.

— ¿Dos? Dime…

—Una, que te vayas a dormir ya. Estás muerta de sueño y ya sabes que necesitas dormir adecuadamente.

—Ok. ¿Tú no vas a dormir aún?

—Tengo que revisar unos informes que me han enviado. —Me respondió señalando el ordenador—Tengo que hacerlo hoy si mañana quiero tomarme el día de relax absoluto.

—Me parece bien. ¿Y cuál es la segunda petición?

—Pues… Que me dejes darte un abrazo antes de que te vayas a dormir.

Debió ser divertidísima mi cara al asimilar su petición, porque la sonrisa que dejó escapar así me lo confirmó. Y tampoco necesité decirle nada, por supuesto. Aparté tan rápido los cojines que me rodeaban para incorporarme, que di muestras de desear ese abrazo incluso más que ella. Y rompimos la escasa distancia que manteníamos en el sofá para abrazarnos, con algo de dificultad, pero sin importarnos nada más que no fuera deshacernos del malestar que nos habíamos provocado. Y no solo abrazarnos, también me tomé el privilegio de besarla en la mejilla como había hecho en otras ocasiones al despedirnos, y de abandonar el sofá soltando sobre él, como una niña pequeña que aprovecha el despiste de su madre. No sé si a ella le pareció normal que me fuera de allí de aquella forma, porque no me atreví a volverla a mirar cuando abandoné el salón.

No tenía ni idea de si aquella noche iba a lograr dormir algo, más que nada porque era consciente de que no iba a dejar de pensar en toda la conversación y por su puesto en su confesión, pero al menos me llevaba el calor de su abrazo y su olor, ese maldito olor que ya formaba parte de mis pensamientos más íntimos.


	13. Capitulo 13

18 mayo 2019

Un microsegundo

Creía que aquella madrugada no sería capaz de dormir más de una o dos horas como mucho. Me metí en la cama con su calor aún en mi piel, y su voz sonando continuamente en mi mente, pidiéndome que le dejara abrazarme. Reviví toda su confesión varias veces, analizando cada una de las palabras con la intención de que no existiera la más mínima confusión en mí, porque no quería sacar mis propias conclusiones, solo guiarme por lo que ella me había comentado. No quise atreverme a cuestionarme, a asumir que le sucedían cosas conmigo y lanzar las campanas al vuelo como si de un triunfo se tratase.

No lo era. Por mucho que hiciera que mi corazón desde aquel instante cambiase su ritmo cardiaco, no era un triunfo por mi parte. Quinn no estaba preparada para sentir nada por alguna chica, mucho menos si esa chica era yo. No entraba en sus planes, y por como afrontaba la vida, sabía que haría lo imposible por acabar con la más mínima posibilidad si sabía que se le escapaba de las manos. Y por eso no sentía su confesión como un regalo, a pesar de que realmente lo era. Me convencí de que era más un problema que una bendición, y eso me ayudaba a soltar lastre, a no arrastrar un peso sobre mí que no me permitiese seguir haciendo mi vida como debía. Me podía enamorar de ella, de hecho, ya lo estaba, pero cuando eres consciente de que no vas a ser correspondida de la misma manera, te sientes más tranquila. Al menos en mi caso. Tenerla como amiga era más que suficiente para mí, y además me evitaba el drama de salir lastimada.

Sin embargo, había un _pero_ en toda aquella vorágine de excusas a las que me aferraba por el bien de mi estado emocional; el subconsciente.

A ese no le ganas la batalla con palabras y conclusiones sobre qué es lo mejor para ti, ni le sirve el autoengaño. El subconsciente lleva su propio camino, un camino que escoge para regalarse mimos, para satisfacerse a sí mismo mientras tú te empeñas en no hacer lo contrario. Y además, le importa más bien poco que quedes en ridículo frente al resto del mundo. Él aprovecha los momentos de debilidad, cuando no eres capaz de controlar tus pensamientos más racionales, para adueñarse de tu cuerpo, como si fueras una marioneta.

Su punto fuerte son los sueños. El subconsciente adora adueñarse de tus sueños para hacer de las suyas, para liberarse de esa cárcel en la que nos empeñamos en meterlos, y si encima eres una persona influenciable y de sueño fácil, ya apaga y vámonos.

La noche del 18 de mayo me dormí convencida de que Quinn sería mi amiga toda la vida, y amanecí con el corazón a mil por horas, el calor inundando mi cuerpo, y deseando que sus labios no se alejasen de los míos nunca.

Lo juro. Sé que es complicado describir un sueño, y tampoco estoy por la labor de hacerlo, más si es íntimo, pero aquella noche llegué a sentir que el beso que me regalaba en sueños era real, tan real que lo recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido de verdad.

Es curioso cómo funciona mi cerebro, no soy capaz de recordar nuestro primer beso tras la graduación, y soy capaz de revivir perfectamente uno que simplemente formó parte de un sueño. Y eso me trajo problemas aquel amanecer a orillas del rio Hudson.

Su voz real se mezcló con mis murmullos.

—**Buenos días**

Tardé en reaccionar, el pulso acelerado en mi pecho me lo puso difícil y su indescriptible sonrisa aún más.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**— logré balbucear distinguiéndola en la penumbra— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve. —Me dijo al tiempo que abría las ventanas de la habitación, y la luz me deslumbraba. Tuve que cubrirme la cara con la manta para protegerme, y aproveché aquellos segundos ahí abajo, para intentar organizar mi mente, para saber qué diablos estaba pasando y por qué ya no me estaba besando.

En teoría era sencillo de entender; El mismo subconsciente que había creado aquella película tan real en mi mente mientras dormía, me avisaba que había alguien más en la habitación, y me obligó a abrir los ojos para descubrirla a ella, observándome desde la puerta. Era algo habitual en mí, no hubo una sola vez que Alex entrase o se marchara de mi habitación, y yo no lo supiera aun durmiendo. Tenía ese sentido realmente desarrollado. Lo que mi mente no lograba asimilar era que quien estaba allí a aquella hora de la mañana, era ella. Quinn. Y no solo por el hecho de que nunca había vivido esa situación con ella, sino porque segundos antes estaba conmigo en la cama, siendo la protagonista de mis fantasías.

No entraba dentro de mis planes tener un sueño erótico con Quinn, y que ella estuviese en el mismo lugar, la verdad. Pero sucedió, y a juzgar por cómo me miraba y su sonrisa que me desarmó por completo, tuve la intuición de que de algo se había percatado. Todo lo que deseaba después de ser consciente de ello, era que no hubiese tenido la desfachatez de decir su nombre mientras soñaba, y por supuesto, que, si por casualidad lo había dicho, ella no lo hubiese escuchado. Pero eso es algo que no iba a lograr averiguar en aquel día. Quinn no me iba a dar esa satisfacción, ella prefirió sacarme de la cama como menos me gusta; a la fuerza, y darme un motivo mucho más importante que el dichoso sueño, en el que mantener mi mente distraída.

—Vamos dormilona—insistió acercándose a los pies de mi cama. Parecía estar de buen humor, y eso me tranquilizaba, aunque me costaba entender.— Es hora de desayunar, y de tomar tu tratamiento.

—**Déjame dormir un poco más.—Balbuceé sin sacar la cabeza de debajo de la manta. Ella insistió.**

—Has dormido suficiente. Vamos, hace un día maravilloso.

—Necesito dormir un poco más.

¿Para qué? ¿Estabas soñando con algo interesante?—preguntó, y el calor me inundó de pies a cabeza.

—No, pero estoy cansada. Quiero seguir durmiendo.

—Ya, claro… Venga vamos, he preparado café y nos han traído unas tostadas, fruta, y otras cosas que seguro que te gustan.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién ha traído eso?

—Pues el chico del restaurante. Lo he pedido, y ha vuelto a venir.

—¿Has vuelto a llamar al restaurante?

—Claro, es la única manera que tenemos de comer aquí, ¿No? ¿O existe otra?

—Eh, no, claro que no.

—Pues ya está, pero no te preocupes, me he encargado de darle una buena propina. Así que vamos, sal de ahí. Se hace tarde—añadió dando un pequeño tirón de mi manta. Me pilló completamente desprevenida y logró destaparme lo suficiente como para que la luz volviera a cegarme. Me adueñé entonces de la almohada para cubrirme. Un error por mi parte.

—¿Me explicas qué haces?—me preguntó, y noté como tomaba asiento a mi lado. Cerré los ojos como si eso me ayudase a no revivir lo que había soñado. Tenía miedo a mirarla a la cara y que lo descubriese con su super poder de leer mentes.—¿Desde cuándo a Rachel Berry le cuesta salir de la cama? Siempre nos decías que te encantaba madrugar, y que te despertabas con ganas de comerte el mundo cada día.

—Esa Rachel ya no existe.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Pues no sé, pero no existe. Quiero seguir durmiendo, ¿me dejas que duerma un poco más, por favor?—insistí aún con la almohada cubriendo mi rostro, como una niña pequeña que se resiste a ir al colegio y finge estar enferma.

—Ok. Te dejaré diez minutos más. Pero necesito que bajes cuanto antes y desayunes, tu tratamiento te está esperando.

—Oh dios, ¿es por eso?

—Lo siento. Eres tú la que has insistido en pasar un fin de semana con tu doctora. Ahora debes cumplir con mis órdenes. Así que vamos, ponte en marcha y no me hagas esperar. Ya seguirás con tu sueño por la noche—añadió dándome una pequeña palmada en las piernas, y dejándome prácticamente sin respiración por culpa de su sentencia. A saber qué cosas había estado diciendo en plena ensoñación, para que ella se hubiera percatado.

No lo quise pensar, y volví a atar mi subconsciente para que ese día me permitiese mostrarme como una persona normal. Creo que tardé como cinco minutos en abandonar la cama y solo un par de ellos en adecentarme en el baño. Cuando me presenté en el salón, ni siquiera se habían cumplido los diez minutos de tregua que me había regalado, y por cómo me miró, supe que había estado contándolos.

—Hace un día maravilloso, podríamos salir a pasear por el rio—me dijo al tiempo que vertía café en mi taza— ¿O tienes algún plan preparado?—añadió, pero no me dio tiempo a negarlo cuando el sonido de mi teléfono irrumpía en la estancia. Lo que estaba por vivir a continuación, casi que ni sé cómo explicarlo.

Un mensaje. Solo fue un mensaje con una confirmación de reserva a nombre de Rachel Barbra Berry, a partir de las 13:00 del día 18 de mayo, en el Buttermilk Falls Inn & Spa, y un código.

Volví a tardar en reaccionar. No tenía ni idea de lo que era aquello, y de no haber aparecido mi nombre en el mensaje, lo habría ignorado por completo. Pero la intuición me puso en alerta. Quinn parecía ignorarme mientras yo trataba de averiguar la procedencia del mensaje, y supuse que mi gesto de sorpresa al buscar la información, le llamó la atención.

—¿Sucede algo?— me preguntó, y segundos después, antes de que pudiera contestarle, era su teléfono el que sonaba del mismo modo. Con un mensaje que no tardó en leer, y que a mí me descompuso por completo. —¿Qué es esto?—dijo buscándome con la mirada—¿Has reservado en un spa?

—¿Yo?—balbuceé confusa, y ella me sonrió.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Rachel? ¿Así que no tenías nada planeado para hoy?

No, no tenía absolutamente nada planeado para aquel día, pero la confusión que me produjo el mensaje, y el llevar apenas 10 minutos despierta, me hizo permanecer en silencio mientras ella se sorprendía por el "detalle".

Tenía dos opciones antes de acabar la extraña efusividad que mostró; la primera, llamar al lugar en cuestión y averiguar quién diablos había hecho esa reserva, y la segunda, llamar a Alex para replicarle que hubiera hecho aquello sin mi permiso. Porque sí. A menos que todo fuese una confusión por parte del Spa, solo ella podía ser la culpable de la sorpresita.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?—me insistió— Es por mis problemas de cervicales, ¿verdad? Te has empeñado en que me den una sesión de masajes.

—Eh… Pues

—Gracias. La verdad es que es un buen plan para un sábado, pero no tenía ni idea de que por aquí hubiese este tipo de sitios. ¿Lo conocías?

No. No lo conocía y así se lo confirmé, pero antes de dejar que siguiera armando el plan del día, me disculpé con ella y regresé a la habitación con una excusa que ni siquiera recuerdo, y me dispuse a averiguar quién había hecho aquellas reservas.

La primera llamada fue directamente a la empresa en cuestión, un hotel de lujo situado a escasos diez kilómetros de nuestro hogar de aquel fin de semana, y donde me confirmaron que las reservas eran reales. Que incluso estaban abonadas y confirmadas, pero la política interna de la empresa no permitía ofrecer los datos de quien las había hecho. La segunda llamada, evidentemente, fue a Alex, quien a aquella hora de la mañana aún estaba metida en la cama, y no precisamente en soledad.

No me importó en absoluto hacerla salir de la habitación, ni su mal humor por haberla despertado, pero si me preocupó su respuesta ante mis dudas. Ella no había tenido nada que ver, y eso me ponía en una posición un tanto complicada con Quinn.

Comprobé incluso mi cuenta corriente, y descubrí que no había gasto alguno en ellas. Todo incomprensible. Alguien se había tomado la libertad de hacernos aquel regalo, y Quinn creía que había sido yo.

Y lo siguió creyendo, a pesar de que me armé de valor y se lo negué.

—¿Pero cómo que no has sido tú?—me preguntó tras confesárselo, tomando asiento frente a ella para desayunar. Había decidido trasladar todo el desayuno a la terraza con la intención de hacer del momento algo más relajado aún.

—Que no, Quinn. Que no he hecho reserva alguna.

—Estás bromeando. ¿Has llamado a la empresa?

—Sí. Y me han dicho que las reservas son reales, pero yo no he sido.

—Ya claro…

—Te lo digo en serio, Quinn ¿Por qué te iba a mentir?

—Tal vez porque te daba un poco de miedo mi reacción. Estoy convencida de que no ibas a creer ni por asomo que me fuese a ilusionar. ¿Verdad?

—Pues no te lo niego, pero no ha sido idea mía—insistí, pero no sirvió de nada. O eso me hizo creer.

—Ok, si no ha sido idea tuya, no importa. Lo que importa es que tenemos una reserva en ese Spa, y vamos a aprovecharla.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro. Puede que sea el fin de semana más ideal de mi vida. Estoy en una casa de lujo gratis, nos traen la comida de un restaurante cuando nos apetece, y alguien me ha invitado a tomarme una sesión de masajes y jacuzzi en un spa contigo. ¿Cómo voy a rechazar algo así? Es perfecto.

Ni la casa de lujo, ni los masajes, ni el jacuzzi ni nada. Lo único que sonó alto y claro para mí fue su "contigo". Nada más. No necesitó nada más para lograr que me olvidase por completo de la locura que suponía aceptar algo como lo que nos estaba sucediendo. No necesité nada más para ignorar todo lo que nos pudiera suceder. A Quinn le parecía perfecto pasar una jornada entre jacuzzis, masajes y relax con mi compañía, y ese motivo era más que suficiente para mí. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo?

Desde ese instante no volví a negar más que no había sido idea mía, y simplemente dejé que las cosas fluyesen sin más, permitiendo que ella creyese que había sido un regalo mío.

Desayunamos en calma total, disfrutando de las vistas que no ofrecía la terraza y de la agradable temperatura de la mañana. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia, yo incluso me olvidé de mis sueños nocturnos y el despertar tan ridículo que tuve por evitar lo inevitable frente a ella. Hablamos del tratamiento, de cómo habían ido desapareciendo los efectos secundarios, aunque llegamos a la conclusión de que el cansancio que me acusaba cada mañana debía estar relacionado sin duda. Y de como mis hormonas parecían haber encontrado el equilibrio perfecto… O eso quisimos creer.

Lo cierto es que disfrutamos bastante de ese momento, y casi ni nos dimos cuenta de que el tiempo se nos echaba encima si queríamos disfrutar también de la reserva del Spa.

A las 12:30 de la mañana, pusimos rumbo hacia el mismo. Fue ella la que se encargó de conducir tras insistirme que era su turno, y tras unos 20 minutos de trayecto por una carretera medio olvidada, cruzando de nuevo el bosquecillo que nos llevó el día anterior hasta la casa, nos encontramos con la maravillosa sorpresa.

Si llego a saber que aquel hotel estaba allí, habría hecho la reserva yo misma mucho antes de que incluso alquilásemos la casa. Era de película. Una enorme mansión tradicional de las montañas, en pleno bosque, rodeado de inmensos jardines e incluso de cataratas. Un lugar que a simple vista, prometía ser un lujo absoluto, y eso trajo de nuevo mis dudas de vuelta. Aunque desaparecieron cuando nos atendieron en la recepción y simplemente nos pidieron nuestra identificación. Nada más. Hubo un instante en el que pretendí quedarme a solas con la chica que nos atendía, con la intención de averiguar el nombre de quien había hecho la reserva, pero Quinn no me lo permitió.

Estaba completamente entusiasmada, y se había empeñado en contagiarme a mí de la misma forma.

Almuerzo en el restaurante de Henry. Esa era la primera de las paradas que nos indicaba nuestra guía, porque teníamos a una chica que se iba a encargar de dirigirnos y hacernos un tour por el lugar, incluso.

Y así lo hicimos. Almorzamos en un idílico restaurante en plena naturaleza, con la opción de incluso elegir nuestros platos y la cantidad que deseáramos.

A las 15;00, y después de habernos tomado un tiempo de relax tras el almuerzo, nuestra guía nos llevó a la primera de las sesiones del día, tras ofrecernos la ropa adecuada. Fue ver salir a Quinn de los vestuarios con un albornoz reluciente cubriéndola, cuando supe que tal vez no había sido una buena idea aceptar aquel regalo. Teníamos todo un circuito de piscinas, jacuzzis y baños relajantes durante dos horas.

Dos horas a solas, metidas en diferentes piscinas de agua fría, templada y caliente, tanto que incluso nos enrojecía la piel. Y eso para mis sentidos empezaba a ser un suplicio. Más aún si le sumaba su actitud.

Quinn amaneció con ganas de divertirse, su manera de despertarme así me lo demostró, pero fue poner un pie en la primera de las piscinas, y la travesura la invadió. Cuando llegamos al jacuzzi, me resultaba imposible mantenerle la mirada cada vez que me hablaba.

—¿Estás bien?—me dijo jugueteando con las burbujas del jacuzzi.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y por qué me miras así?

—¿Cómo te miro?

—No sé, me miras diferente. ¿Tan mal me queda el bañador?

—Eh, no. Claro que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada. Te miro igual que siempre. Solo intento disfrutar de esto.

—Ok. Pues yo no sé si soy capaz de disimular bien, así que espero que no te ofendas.

—¿Disimular el qué?

—Te sienta muy bien ese bañador. —Soltó, y yo lejos de responderle, no pude más que sonreírle incrédula. —De nada—añadió ante mi mutismo y luego sonrió divertida.

—Gracias—le dije— pero no estoy acostumbrada a recibir esos halagos. Ya lo sabes. Me cuesta reaccionar.

—Ya, claro… Ahora voy a ser yo la única que te ha visto en bañador, y que cree que te sienta de maravilla.

—No, supongo que no eres la única, pero eres tú. Permíteme que tenga mis propios niveles.

—¿Niveles?

—Si, no todas las personas son igual de importantes para mí, por lo que no todos los halagos tienen la misma importancia.

—¿Y en qué nivel estoy yo?

—Imagínate, la capitana de las animadoras halagando mi cuerpo. Te haces una idea, ¿verdad?—No me respondió. Dejó escapar una nueva sonrisa mientras usaba uno de los cabeceros del jacuzzi para relajarse. Yo decidí guardar silencio y simplemente disfrutar del momento que me estaba regalando, aunque mis nervios seguían a flor de piel.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te ofendas?—volvió a hablar tras varios minutos.

—Supongo que sí.

—Pero no quiero que lo tomes a mal, ni que pienses que son celos… ¿Ok? Solo es curiosidad.—Me advirtió, aunque fue su mirada la que me puso en alerta.

—A ver, sorpréndeme.

—¿Cómo te lanzaste con Alexandra?

Alarmas. Escuché alarmas en mi cerebro al asimilar la pregunta, pero me hice la estúpida y quise asegurarme de lo que pretendía averiguar.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Que cómo te lanzaste con ella. Como sucedió. Ya me dijiste que os habíais conocido en el teatro, pero no me has dicho como surgió lo vuestro.

—¿Te refieres a la relación?

—Sí. No me malinterpretes, ya me has demostrado que no tienes nada que ver con la Rachel que yo conocía, pero desde que conocí a Alexandra, he tenido esa curiosidad. No, no te imagino seduciendo a alguien como ella…

—Es que no lo hice.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Fue ella. No tenía tanta seguridad en mí misma como para lanzarme yo.

—¿Y cómo fue?—insistió reincorporándose, con la intención de no perder detalle alguno de mi explicación.

—Pues sencillo, la verdad. No tuvo esforzarse demasiado. Nos conocimos el primer día de ensayos, y al siguiente me invitó a tomar una cerveza en el bar ese, donde fuiste a buscarme. Y a la semana siguiente otra vez, empezamos a tomar confianza, no sé… La verdad es que para mí fue algo extraño, pero ella supo cómo hacerlo.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Solo tuvo que invitarte a un par de cervezas?

—No, claro que no. Eso fue lo que propició que tuviésemos más confianza y que nos conociéramos, aunque con ella es como si me conociera de toda la vida. Teníamos esa conexión, ¿entiendes?—me asintió—Pasaron las semanas, y un día quedamos con los demás compañeros, era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos y nos fuimos a bailar a una discoteca y ahí me confesó que se sentía atraída por mí.

—¿Así? ¿Te lo dijo así?

—No, en realidad me dijo que había deseado besarme desde que me vio aparecer en la sala de ensayo. Y que se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

—Vaya, directa.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—No hizo falta que le dijese nada. Supuse que mi expresión era más que suficiente para ella, y me besó.

—¿Pero ella te gustaba?

—Claro. Sé que igual me lo niegas, pero dudo que haya un ser humano en el mundo que no llegue a sentir atracción por ella. Es tan especial, que sabe perfectamente como tratar a cada persona. Es una seductora nata.

—Ya… Si bueno, es innegable su carisma. Y su belleza, claro.

No le dije nada. Dejé que su conclusión quedase sin réplica porque no había absolutamente nada que objetarle. Alex era precisamente eso, el carisma personificado.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Solo os besasteis y ahí empezó vuestra relación?—me cuestionó de nuevo sorprendiéndome por su curiosidad.

—Sí, bueno en realidad nuestra relación no ha sido como lo puede ser una relación común. Nunca hemos estado como una pareja real. Compartimos nuestro mundo, nuestro trabajo y lo pasábamos genial, pero no teníamos esa unión de pareja. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Básicamente a eso se le llama tener una relación abierta.

—No, no. En el tiempo que duró nuestro "romance" por decirlo de alguna manera, no estuvimos con ninguna otra persona. Alex es una seductora, y no cree en las relaciones de pareja, pero es muy honesta y fiel, en ese sentido. No le debe nada a nadie, no se ata con nadie, pero el respeto y la lealtad está por encima de todo para ella.

—Ya, ya me ha quedado claro en varias ocasiones. Alexandra es un ejemplar único—replicó con sarcasmo, y yo no pude evitar sonreír al ver su expresión.—No te rías, lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna duda más?

—Alguna que otra, sí que tengo, pero supongo que puedo vivir con ellas.

—¿Estás segura? Estoy dispuesta a responderte.

—Sí, la verdad es que hay cosas que prefiero no saber, aunque sienta curiosidad.

—Ok. ¿No tienes más preguntas?

—No. Esas eran todas. —Me dijo volviendo a recostarse sobre el cabecero, y a cerrar los ojos permitiendo que el burbujeo del agua invadiese por completo su cuerpo—O espera, sí—añadió sorprendiéndome.

—Dime.

—Me has dicho que fue Alexandra quien se lanzó, porque tú no tenías suficiente seguridad en ti misma como para hacerlo.

—Así es.

—¿Y ahora?—me miró— ¿Tienes ya esa seguridad como para lanzarte si te mueres de ganas por besar a alguien?

—Pues, supongo que sí, aunque depende de la persona.

—Si esa persona te da señales, ¿lo harías? ¿Te lanzarías?

—Imagino que sí.

—Me alegra saber eso.

—¿Te alegra? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eso significa que has superado tus inseguridades.

—Hipotéticamente sí, pero no es la realidad. Y lo sabes. Sabes que sigo siendo bastante insegura.

—Pero menos que antes. ¿No?

—Sí, menos que antes.

—Pues ya está. Habrá que seguir trabajando para superar el resto.

—¿Duda resuelta?—le cuestioné al ver que volvía a guardar silencio por varios minutos, y ella se limitó a asentir volviendo a recuperar su postura relajada. Pero yo no quería acabar con aquella conversación. Quería seguir descubriendo su curiosidad— En ese caso, ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta sin que te ofendas?—le dije y sus ojos se abrieron para buscarme con la mirada.

—Adelante, dispara.—Sonreí al ver de nuevo su gesto, lejos de parecer incomoda, parecía que lo estaba esperando. Sin duda alguna, sabía leer mi mente.

—¿Por qué Santana?—fui escueta, y certera. Su cejas se fruncieron lo suficiente como para no permitirme relajarme, pero estaba tranquila. —Pudiendo haber elegido a la chica que quisieras, ¿por qué Santana?

—Pues, supongo que por lo mismo que tú dejaste que Alexandra se lanzara. Una persona de confianza, atractiva, y estaba completamente segura de que no iba a pasar nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. No había sentimientos, solo curiosidad.

—Ya, pero… Yo no elegí a Alex porque era de confianza o atractiva, fue ella la que me escogió a mí, y me sedujo. Yo sentía curiosidad y me sentía atraída por ella. ¿Por qué evitaste eso? ¿Por qué no elegiste a alguien que te atrajese de una manera más explícita?

—¿Qué más da? Es sexo.

—Sí, sí que da. No se disfruta igual ni se descubre de la misma manera, y eso lo sabes. No me lo puedes negar.

—Si, claro que lo sé. Pero mi única intención era saciar mi curiosidad, no pretendía enamorarme o…—Se calló. Y no lo hizo porque en ese instante las burbujas dejasen de invadirnos, y el agua recuperase la calma a nuestro alrededor. Lo hizo porque fue consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, de cómo estaba confesando lo que tantas veces me había negado, aunque no usara aquellas palabras. Quinn fue plenamente consciente de que no es que no le gustasen las chicas, es que había hecho todo lo posible por evitar que eso sucediese, y una de ellas era la de tener relaciones con quien sabía que no iba a sentir nada. Es más, también guardó silencio porque fue capaz de percibir que yo me había percatado de ello, y no encontraba una respuesta con la que excusarse.

Temí que aquella situación revertiese nuestra conversación, y el malestar se apoderase de ella, así que opté por no permitir que eso sucediera. Fui más rápida, y supe actuar a tiempo.

—Espero que Santana al menos estuviese a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Lo estuvo, sí. —Fue escueta.

—Me alegro entonces. Al menos no es un recuerdo nefasto.

—No, no lo es—volvió a mostrarse breve, lanzándome la señal definitiva para cambiar de estrategia. Aunque ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar en una nueva. La ausencia de burbujas en el jacuzzi fue por un motivo concreto; había terminado nuestro tiempo allí, y la guía no tardó en presentarse de nuevo ante nosotras para indicarnos que había llegado el momento de la relajación absoluta con una sesión de aromaterapia, y más tarde un masaje que nos iba a descubrir, literalmente, el cielo. Pero antes nos tenía preparada una mesa con una degustación de pastas y té en el solárium del hotel, que no era más que una pequeña terraza en la planta alta.

Eran las cinco en punto de la tarde. Puntualidad inglesa, sin duda. Y allá que fuimos las dos, cubiertas con nuestros albornoces y dispuestas a seguir disfrutando del regalo que nos habían hecho. El punto negativo del momento que vivimos allí arriba, sentadas en hamacas y tomando té relajadas, fue descubrir que el maravilloso cielo soleado que dejamos cuando entramos en el balneario, se había llenado de nubes oscuras que presagiaban un cambio drástico del tiempo, casi como venían haciendo mis hormonas.

Para modificar el clima no tenía facultades, pero para evitar que mi libido empezara a hacer de las suyas, sí. Solo tenía que intentar concentrarme y no permitir que todo lo que viesen mis ojos, se transformara en una continua tentación. La dificultad estaba en que todo parecía estar planeado para que yo llegase a ese estado; desde la actitud de Quinn conmigo, regalándome incluso miradas de reojo que descubría por pura casualidad, hasta el entorno que nos rodeaba, y las comodidades que nos ofrecían. Era todo tan jodidamente idílico que parecía hecho a posta. Que quien había hecho las reservas, planeaba sin duda que yo terminase rindiéndome ante ella.

Con la sesión de aromaterapia y los masajes, llegó mi perdición.

Nos metieron en una habitación con enormes ventanales que llegaban hasta el suelo, y la copa de los árboles casi rozando los cristales. Nos invitaron a tumbarnos en camillas de masaje, colocadas a escaso dos metros la una de la otra, permitiendo que nos pudiéramos mirar siempre que lo deseáramos. Yo lo evité continuamente. La ropa de baño la sustituimos por unos pequeños shorts y el albornoz que cubría el resto de nuestro cuerpo, y que lógicamente desapareció cuando nos tumbamos en las camillas.

Lo que vino a continuación fue toda una fantasía. Eran dos, una chica y un chico, quienes nos atendieron. El chico lo hizo conmigo, y la chica se posicionó junto a Quinn, y cuando quisimos darnos cuentas, estábamos absortas en un ambiente cálido, con velas aromáticas que inundaban toda la estancia de fragancias que hacían volar nuestros sentidos, y el sonido del viento en el exterior, llevándonos a un estado de absoluta relajación.

No recuerdo muy bien cómo se llamaba la técnica, solo que sé que, por algunos momentos, llegaron a colocar una serie de piedras que desprendía calor por diferentes puntos de mi espalda, o como ellos dijeron, sobre mis _chakras_ y supuse que también por la de Quinn, ya que no me atrevía a mirarla, para liberarnos de la tensión y lograr que nuestra energía fluyese a través de ellas. Y después de ese momento místico, vinieron los masajes, los benditos masajes con aceites esenciales que te lanzaban directamente al espacio, como si estuvieses flotando en la ingravidez.

Creo que ahí fue cuando me planteé ofrecerle un contrato de masajista personal al chico que me lo estaba dando. Y a juzgar por lo que presencié, habría jurado que Quinn también lo había pensado con la chica.

Fue su voz la que me sacó del embelesamiento en el que me hallaba, y me obligó a buscarla con la mirada por primera vez desde que comenzó la sesión. No debí haberlo hecho, pero era un canto de sirena.

No hablaba. Quinn no emitía palabra alguna, pero si dejaba escapar su voz con algún que otro murmullo, o incluso gemido, que lograba erizarme la piel. Me di cuenta entonces que la chica estaba siendo un poco más incisiva en su espalda, probablemente siendo consciente de las contracturas que seguía padeciendo, y se esmeraba en aliviar su dolor provocando aquella reacción en Quinn.

Estoy convencida de que mi masajista se percató de mi estado, porque apenas un par de minutos después me hizo un gesto de haber finalizado y me pidió que esperase a que su compañera terminase para abandonar la sala. Él sí lo hizo, yo cumplí su petición y me quedé allí, tumbada boca abajo y observándola. Recreándome en su espalda y como las manos de la chica sabían exactamente donde presionar, perdiéndome en el brillo que desprendía por culpa del dichoso aceite que usaron, y con todos, absolutamente todos mis sentidos descontrolados. Por tener, tenía hasta una voz en mi cabeza que se burlaba de mí, y me repetía una y otra vez un "estás perdida, Rachel", que me destrozaba poco a poco. Se me hicieron eternos aquellos minutos en los que no tuve más remedio que aguantar allí, hasta que la chica dio por finalizado también el masaje. Y nos pedía que aguardásemos algunos minutos en completo silencio, antes de abandonar la sala, con el fin de evitar que la relajación que habíamos alcanzado se afianzara en nuestro cuerpo.

No sé si fueron cinco o diez los minutos que estuvimos las dos a solas, en completo silencio y sin siquiera mirarnos. Al menos yo dejé de hacerlo por temor a encontrarme de bruces con su mirada, y que pudiese leer mis pensamientos. Solo volvimos a hablar cuando nuestra guía apareció y nos indicó que allí acababa nuestra magnifica ruta por el balneario. Siete horas después de haber llegado, abandonábamos el spa tras haber recuperado nuestras pertenencias, con los _chakras_ perfectamente alineados y una sensación de bienestar en el cuerpo que poco o nada tenía que ver con la batalla que mantenía en mi mente. Una batalla que solo me abandonó por algunos minutos durante el trayecto de vuelta, por motivos ajenos a quien esto escribe, por supuesto.

Apenas habíamos recorrido unos cinco kilómetros por el estrecho camino que cruzaba el bosquecillo, era ella quien volvía a conducir, pero esa vez y a diferencia del viaje de ida, lo hacía bajo una fina lluvia que había empezado a caer mientras nos regalaban el masaje, y que hacía complicada la visión, por culpa de la oscuridad que ya empezaba a caer sobre nosotras, y añadía un peligro constante al asfalto deteriorado de la carretera.

Fue en un segundo. El silencio nos invadía dentro del coche porque llevábamos puestos los cinco sentidos en la carretera, y si no llega a ser por eso, a saber lo que nos habría sucedido. Fue rápido, lo dicho, apenas un segundo, por el lado izquierdo de la carretera apareció algo de repente, a unos 20 o 30 metros de nosotras, y se cruzó a toda velocidad obligando a Quinn a frenar lo más rápido y efectivo que pudo. Supo manejar la situación a pesar del susto que nos llevamos, pero el asfalto mojado hizo que el coche se deslizara hacia uno de los laterales, y metimos una de las ruedas traseras en la cuneta.

No nos pasó nada, más allá de sentir que el corazón se nos escapaba por la boca por culpa del susto. Ni al ciervo que decidió cruzarse en nuestro camino tampoco, porque el culpable del incidente fue precisamente ese, un ciervo huyendo de la lluvia. Pero la situación que se nos presentó no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Estás bien?—me dijo ella, yo seguía un tanto en estado de shock, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. —Rach…

—Sí, si estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Me tiemblan las piernas, pero sí. Estoy bien. Ha sido un ciervo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso me ha parecido.—Le dije segundos antes de que el silencio regresara a nosotras, esa vez alimentado con algún que otro rebufo que dejamos escapar, y recuperando la calma. Estuvimos como tres o cuatro minutos allí, apartadas de la carretera hasta que al menos Quinn dejase de temblar para volver a incorporarnos al trayecto, y fue entonces cuando toda la relajación que nos habían regalado con los masajes desapareció por completo. Al menos en mí.

Le bastó poner el coche de nuevo en marcha cuando notamos que algo no iba bien, y que a pesar de acelerar, el coche no se movía del lugar. La rueda trasera que había quedado en la cuneta se deslizaba, pero no conseguía tener la suficiente adherencia como para salir de allí. Y fui yo, aprovechando que la lluvia no era demasiado intensa, quien decidió abandonar el coche para darle indicaciones desde el exterior. ¿En qué momento tomé esa decisión? Llegué incluso a pensar que Quinn se estaba vengando por algo, o había vuelto a ser la adolescente que me ridiculizaba continuamente.

Apenas dos indicaciones le di mientras ella me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, o eso quise creer, y a la tercera, cuando aceleró de nuevo para liberar la rueda del agujero donde se había colado, una manta de agua y barro cayó sobre mí por culpa de la rotación de la rueda.

Sí. Logramos sacar el coche y volver a la carretera, pero el precio a pagar fue muy alto. Demasiado alto.

Creo que tenía tierra mojada hasta en las pestañas, o por lo menos yo sentía que no podía abrir los ojos sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no fue lo peor. Obviamente aquello fue un incidente, por supuesto, me negaba a pensar que Quinn había podido hacer aquello a sabiendas que me iba a calar hasta los huesos, pero cuando regresé al interior del coche y vi su expresión, tuve uno de esos cambios drásticos de humor que venían acusándome en los últimos días, y me sentí el ser más ridículo sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Oh, dios mío—dijo ella completamente sorprendida, pero con la sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. —Pero ¿qué diablos te ha pasado?

—Ni me hables—le repliqué evitando mirarla. Tratando de controlar el mal humor repentino.

—Pero…

—He dicho que ni me hables. Vamos a la casa, por favor—insistí, y ella, después de mirarme absorta por algunos segundos, reanudó la marcha. La verdad es que admiré su compasión, porque a mí me habría resultado prácticamente imposible guardar silencio como ella lo hizo durante el resto del trayecto, pero supuse que era consciente de mi estado emocional, o bien me leía la mente mucho mejor de lo que yo intuía, y sabía que hablar, sería la peor de las opciones.

Pero no terminó ahí la odisea, por supuesto.

Después de casi 15 kilómetros embarrada y mojada hasta los pies, esmerándome en limpiar mi cara y sobre todo los ojos, para evitar que la tierra entrase en ellos, llegamos a la casa con una lluvia mucho más intensa, y yo con la necesidad de meterme bajo la ducha sin esperar un solo segundo más. Tanta prisa sentía, que ni siquiera esperé a que detuviese el motor del coche. Cuando Quinn aparcó frente a la casa, yo abrí la puerta, y salí corriendo como si estuviera poseída, ignorando la lluvia y por supuesto, obviando las señales que el destino me estaba enviando.

"No corras, Rachel, que te vas a resbalar", me decía siempre mi padre cuando de pequeña salía del colegio en un día de lluvia, y me lanzaba a sus brazos en plena carrera. Aquella tarde no estaba mi padre para advertirme del peligro que supone correr por un jardín mojado mientras la lluvia cae con intensidad, ni tampoco estaban sus brazos para sostenerme antes de tocar el suelo con mi trasero.

Patética se queda corta para describir la situación. Llegué incluso a perder un zapato tras el resbalón y caer de espaldas sobre un charco, y no sé el tiempo que estuve allí, vencida por la gravedad mientras trataba de asimilar lo que me había sucedido.

Creo que simplemente me rendí, cerré los ojos y dejé que la lluvia cayese sobre mí mientras notaba como toda mi ropa absorbía el agua embarrada del césped. Solo volví a la realidad cuando escuche su voz, y al abrir los ojos la descubrí junto a mí, completamente asustada al verme allí, tirada.

Siendo honestas, no debió ser un buen trago para ella verme salir corriendo del coche, caerme de espaldas, y hacerle creer que era probable que hubiese perdido la consciencia. Y creo que fue ese pensamiento el que me hizo recuperar un poco el norte, y dejar de lado el mal humor casi por rendición.

—Rachel, ¿Estás bien?—me preguntó tratando de socorrerme, y yo empecé a reír. —¿Rachel?

—Estoy bien, mojada, pero bien—le dije entre carcajadas, y su gesto pasó de preocupado, a realmente preocupado. Supuse que mi cambio de actitud de nuevo le pilló desprevenida. Me sorprendió incluso a mí. —Estoy bien, de veras. Soy un poco patosa, ¿me ayudas a levantarme?—añadí y Quinn no dudó en tomarme de las manos y tirar de mí. Y fue ese pequeño gesto el que hizo que todo cambiase entre nosotras. Me tiró hacia ella con tanto ímpetu, que volví a dar un paso en falso y a punto estuve de volverme a caer. Usé su cuerpo para mantener el equilibrio, y cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos allí plantadas, la una frente a la otra, con la lluvia cayendo con insistencia sobre nosotras como sucede en las películas románticas.

Y lo extraño, lo divertido, lo curioso, es que no fui yo quien provocó esa escena, fue ella. Quinn no me soltó de las manos en ningún instante, y ese fue el detalle que me obligó a quedarme allí, sin romper la distancia tras haberme ayudado a levantarme.

Estaba empapada, no solo de agua sino también del fango, pero todo pasó a un segundo plano cuando fui consciente y la miré. Supe que algo sucedía, y mis piernas recobraron ese temblor que siempre me sacudía cuando ella se acercaba. Miré nuestras manos entrelazadas, como sus dedos se aferraban con firmeza a los míos, y luego la busqué a ella, busqué sus ojos para tratar de entender que estaba pasando. Me puse en alerta al descubrir como su mirada oscilaba desde mis ojos a mis labios en apenas un pestañeo, un instante, un microsegundo. Para mí, toda una eternidad.


	14. Capitulo 14

18 de mayo 2019

Sauce llorón.

**Ese sueño en el que sientes que te vas a caer desde algún lugar, y te despiertas sobresaltada en la cama. **

**Si tengo que buscar una descripción que fuese fiel a lo que sentí en ese instante, cuando Quinn se aferraba a mis manos y buscaba mis labios con su mirada, esa sería la respuesta más cercana. Sentir que pendes de un hilo, y de pronto caer a un vacío desconocido en el que despiertas. **

**Quinn no se atrevió a cumplir lo que sus gestos me presagiaban, y desdibujó la escena romántica en mitad del jardín deshaciéndose de mis manos, y esquivándome rápidamente, para colarse en la casa casi sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. De hecho, estuve un par de minutos más bajo la lluvia tratando de organizar de algún modo mi mente, e incluso llegando a conclusiones que me hicieron dudar de mi propia realidad. **

**No había sido yo quien había provocado aquel tenso momento, pero su reacción me hizo sentir culpable de alguna forma, y no me lo podía permitir. No podía dejar que mis sentimientos, mis hormonas o lo que fuese que me estaba llevando por ese camino, influenciase tanto nuestra relación. Y si tenía que poner remedio para ello, lo haría sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Quitarle importancia o ignorarlo, esa era la solución. A menos que fuese ella quien lo evitase. **

**Me colé en la casa con un par de kilos de más por culpa del agua que empapaba mi ropa, y una bola en el pecho que me dificultaba el respirar. Ella estaba en la cocina, bebiendo de un vaso de agua mientras observaba el exterior de la terraza, y la tensión invadía toda la estancia. Decidí no interrumpirla y me fui directa al baño para volver a ducharme. Era la cuarta o quinta vez que lo hacía en aquel día si le sumaba las horas que había pasado dentro del agua en el balneario, y opté por tomar la misma decisión que tomé el día anterior; ponerme cómoda para pasar las siguientes horas como si estuviera en mi verdadero hogar. Cuando salí de mi habitación dispuesta a enfrentarme de nuevo a ella, descubrí que había optado por hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo. En su habitación entreabierta se dejaba escuchar el repiqueteo del agua de la ducha que le correspondía a ella. Aproveché esos minutos a solas con el resto de la casa para mí, para hacer lo que ella había hecho por la mañana y el día anterior. Hice una llamada al restaurante, pedí un par de ensaladas y algo más para cubrir la cena de aquel día, y me acurruqué en mi parte favorita del sofá, cumpliendo con todos los requisitos para convertir la velada en parte de mi aburrida y recién estrenada rutina. **

**Era aquello lo que hacía prácticamente todas las noches desde que me diagnosticaron la enfermedad, y me obligaban a mantener reposo y descansar aunque no estuviera cansada. Me adueñé del mando de la tele, y pasé los siguientes 30 minutos vagando entre canales de música, películas, series, shows de cocina e incluso documentales. **

**Cuando Quinn volvió a dar señales de vida, acababa de llegar nuestra cena y yo ya estaba sumergida en el maravilloso mundo del viajero gastronómico que recorre medio mundo con una mochila, esperándola.**

** —¿Has pedido la cena?—me preguntó tras percatarse de la mesa.**

—Sí. He pedido ensaladas, no sé si quieres algo más.

—**La verdad es que no tengo demasiado apetito**.

—Oh, vaya, pensé…

—Tranquila, voy a cenar, por supuesto. ¿Te importa si cenamos aquí, en el sofá?—me dijo y yo me reincorporé para permitirle que tomase asiento.

—Ok. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No muy bien. Creo que el ultimo masaje no me ha hecho demasiado bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te duele la espalda?

—No, estoy un poco como mareada, pero supongo que es normal. Ya me avisaron que eso podría suceder.

—¿Te avisaron?—me interesé, y no lo dudé. Dejé que se relajase en el sofá y trasladé la cena a la mesita que teníamos junto al sofá, evitando en todo momento que ella tuviese que moverse.

—Sí, un compañero del hospital me avisó que después del primer masaje tras tomar los relajantes musculares, es habitual sentirte así.

—Pues tendrías que haber avisado a tu masajista, estoy convencida de que tu masaje ha sido mucho más intenso que el mío, al menos eso parecía.

—Ya lo indiqué en la reserva, ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y tampoco ha sido tan intenso, no sé por qué dices eso.

Por supuesto que sabía por qué lo decía, por la cantidad de gemidos y suspiros que dejó escapar mientras le daban el masaje, y que a punto estuvo de volar mi cabeza por completo. Pero no se lo dije, y no porque no me atreviese, sino porque había algo más que acababa de decir que se había hecho saltar todas mis alarmas. Mi cara y el silencio que provoqué debió llamarle la atención.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—me dijo mirándome, un tanto incrédula.

—¿Reserva?—balbuceé y palideció siendo consciente del tremendo error que acababa de cometer. —¿En qué reserva has indicado que tenías problemas de espalda, Quinn?—insistí ante su mutismo. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, y la vi resoplar.—¿Has hecho tú las reservas?

—Sí, Rachel, las he hecho yo.

—Oh dios, ¿pero por qué me has mentido? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Qué más da.

—¿Qué más da? Me has hecho creer que creías que yo las había hecho.

—Sí, y tú te has callado cuando te he insistido.

—Pero…

—Pero nada.

—Quinn.

—Rachel—me replicó sabiendo que yo no tenía excusa alguna ante ella. Había quedado como una autentica farsante, a pesar de que en primera instancia se lo negué. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo presa de la vergüenza, pero ella me lo impidió. —Solo quería hacerte un regalo, pero pusiste una cara tan graciosa sin saber de dónde venían las reservas, que no pude evitar ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar para rechazarlo.

—Yo quería rechazarlo.

—Sí, pero te convencí para no hacerlo, y tampoco pusiste muchos impedimentos, la verdad. No me puedes negar que te apetecía.

—Pero… Oh dios, Quinn, no me gusta que hagas eso, no me…

—Estamos en paz.

—¿Qué? ¿En paz? ¿Cuánto te has gastado para hacerme la broma?

—Primero, no me he gastado el dinero para hacerte la broma, es un regalo. La broma vino al ver como reaccionabas. Y segundo, no te preocupes por el dinero, porque no me ha costado más de lo que tú te has gastado en esta casa—sentenció. Sentí que el techo se caía sobre mí. —Vamos, Rachel. No es necesario que sigas fingiendo más.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que no me iba a enterar que esta casa no de ninguna amiga tuya? ¿De veras?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?—balbuceé de nuevo, temerosa por su reacción.

—Porque nada más aparcar el coche en la entrada, el GPS me avisó de que habíamos llegado a la residencia privada La casa del rio Hudson, y porque nada más entrar aquí comenzaron a llegarme notificaciones en el móvil sobre señales WIFI de la misma residencia, sin contar con el enorme cartel que se ve desde mi habitación. No sé, a menos que tu amiga sea la heredera de todo este imperio, dudo que puedas convencerme de que no estamos en un resort.

—¿Y si te digo que es la heredera?

—No me lo trago, Rachel. Es absurdo.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

—¿Para qué? Si no querías que lo supiera, por algo será.

—No quería que lo supieras porque pensaba que de haberte dicho que era alquilada, no querrías venir.

—¿Por qué no querría venir? Déjame adivinar, Alex y esa otra chica tampoco iban a venir, ¿verdad? Es todo un plan para que tú y yo pasemos aquí el fin de semana.

—No, no, espera. Si es verdad que el plan principal era que pasáramos el fin de semana juntas, pero todas. Te juro que yo no sabía que Alex se iba a echar atrás antes de venir.

—Ya claro…

—Te lo juro, Quinn. Te lo digo en serio, yo no tenía ni idea de que Alex…

—Da igual ya. De hecho, prefiero incluso no hablar de eso. Estamos aquí, ya está. Es todo lo que importa ahora.

—Pero… Yo lo siento, Quinn. Siento haberte mentido. Y entiendo que estés molesta conmigo. No sé, no sé si puedo hacer algo para que me disculpes.

—Ya estás disculpada. Entiendo que lo has hecho por mi bien, porque realmente querías que me tomase unos días de relax.

—Sí. No tenía otro plan más que ese, te lo juro.

—Lo sé, y te creo. Por eso decidí hacer como si no me hubiese dado cuenta. Eso sí, lo que realmente me ha molestado es que tengas esa impresión de mí.

—¿Qué impresión? ¿Qué no ibas a aceptar sabiendo que era alquilado?

—No, que me creas tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que esto era un hotel—me replicó, pero el tono que usó me tranquilizó. —Rachel, ¿te haces una idea de la cantidad de hoteles que he visitado a lo largo de mi vida, como para no saber distinguir si estoy en uno o no?

—No, no pensaba que fueras estúpida como para creerlo, de hecho la estúpida soy yo por pensar que te lo habías creído.

—No te pongas de víctima, Rachel. No eres la víctima. Simplemente me has infravalorado, pero no te preocupes…

—No, no, por favor—la interrumpí, y no solo lo hice con las palabras, también me tomé la libertad de reclinarme en el sofá y acercarme más a ella—Quinn, por favor. Yo cometo muchos errores, hago muchas cosas que siempre acaban mal, y nunca aprendo la lección, pero ni por asomo digas eso, porque jamás pensaría algo así de ti.

No dijo nada. Me miró conteniendo la sonrisa, y yo volví a retroceder sin entender qué pensaba o cual era su estado, si estaba o no molesta, si se lo tomaba con humor o simplemente estaba tratando de que me sintiera culpable. No tenía ni idea ni sabia como descifrar su actitud, y eso a ella parecía encantarle.

—¿Qué?—le dije—¿No me vas a decir nada?

—Gracias—me soltó— Necesitaba algo así. Necesita salir de mi rutina y, aunque tengo la cabeza con miles de cosas y no paramos de vivir situaciones extrañas, me siento bien por estar aquí, contigo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente en serio. Lo único que echo de menos ahora mismo es a Cleo. Si ella estuviese aquí, me habría escapado toda la semana.—No me atreví a responderle con palabras, solo la miré para asegurarme que las suyas eran reales, que de verdad estaba agradecida a pesar de los medios que había usado para convencerla.—¿Cenamos?—añadió y yo asentí rápidamente.—Eso sí, te pido que no vuelvas a mentirme así. No es necesario, ¿Ok?

—Ok.

—Bien, y ahora cuéntame ¿Qué estás viendo?

—Pues a ese tipo viajando por todo el mundo y comiendo en los lugares más extraños de que cada país—le dije ofreciéndole su ensalada— Si te apetece ver otra cosa, cambio de canal y…

—No, no te preocupes, está bien eso.

—No tienes por qué ver lo que yo veo.

—No me gusta la televisión, así que puedes poner lo que tú prefieras.

—Puedo buscar alguna película, si lo prefieres. No sé.

—¿Qué lugar es ese?—me preguntó ignorando mi intento por dejar que tomase ella la decisión, disfrutando ya de su cena. Yo hice lo mismo que ella. Me acomodé en el sofá y me adueñé de mi bol con la ensalada.

—Calcuta.

—India.

—Ajam…

—Mi visión como médica me dice que ese chico no debería estar comiendo en un lugar como ese. Al menos yo no se lo recomendaría.

—Pues ese no se ve mal, te aseguro que los hay mucho peores. Es más, yo he comido en lugares muchísimo peores que ese.

—¿Tú? ¿Dónde?

—Pues ahí, en la India.

—¿Has estado en la India?

—Sí.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿idea de Alexandra?

—No. La verdad es que fue mía, aunque ella si me acompañó.

—Vaya. ¿Y dónde fuisteis?

—Bombay, Delhi y Benarés.

—Vaya, otra aventura para contar a tus nietos como esa de los monos en Guinea.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Es probablemente el viaje más increíble que he hecho.

—¿Te has bañado en el rio Ganges?

—No, ni hablar. Yo solo pretendía descubrir su cultura, no ser parte de ella. Aunque después de conocer esos lugares, es imposible no adoptar muchas de sus tradiciones.

—Pues menos mal, porque tengo entendido que no es muy saludable bañarse en ese rio, y además es sagrado.

—Lo sé, fueron dos de los motivos por los que ni me lo planteé.

— ¿Y qué tradiciones has hecho tuyas? ¿Te has reconvertido al hinduismo?

—No, claro que no, sigo siendo judía, pero ¿sabes qué? Después de visitar ese país y entender su cultura, te planteas la vida y la muerte de una forma muy diferente. Ahora incluso creo en la reencarnación.

—¿Crees que te vas a reencarnar?

—Es mi intención hacerlo, y voy a intentar dejarlo todo preparado para que suceda cuando muera.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Es algo que aprendí precisamente en ese viaje. A pensar en cómo deseo que sea mi muerte en el mundo terrenal. ¿Tú nunca has pensado en cómo será tu muerte?

—Pues no, la verdad es que no. Prefiero pensar en cómo mantenernos alejadas de ellas todo el tiempo que sea posible.

—Pero la muerte llega, es algo en lo que hay que pensar. Y asimilar.

—Si yo lo asimilo, pero cuanto más tarde en llegar, mejor, y si puedo poner de mi parte y mis conocimientos para conseguirlo, mejor aún.

—Pero yo no hablo de que quiera que llegue, hablo de asimilar que llega. Si piensas que no me importaría morirme mañana mismo, te aseguro que no es así. Quiero vivir todo el tiempo que sea posible, y convertirme en una ancianita que mete la pata continuamente. Pero cuando eso suceda, quiero estar preparada. No quiero irme de este mundo y que solo quede el recuerdo de mi vida, si es que queda algo, claro.

—¿Y qué pretendes que quede de ti, si no es tu recuerdo?

—Mi esencia. Yo. Que quede algo de mí, físicamente.

—¿Cómo? Pero eso es imposible

—Si, sí que es posible. **Cuando muera, quiero que esparzan mis cenizas a los pies de un árbol ¿Conoces el sauce llorón?**

—**Creo que sí.**

—**Pues ese será mi árbol, y mi legado en la tierra**.

—¿Tu legado será un árbol?

—**Las raíces del árbol se nutrirán de mis cenizas, y podré volver a vivir en las ramas de ése árbol. Me lo explicó un maestro en una pequeña aldea de Delhi, me contó esa creencia y me fascinó. Además, estaría en equilibrio con la naturaleza. Aportaría mi granito para prolongar la vida de los que aquí se quedan. **

**—¿Y por qué ese árbol en concreto?**

**—Porque es hermoso, y la primera vez que vi uno supe que tenía una conexión especial con él. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? **

**—Estoy sorprendida.**

—¿Porque quiero reencarnarme en un árbol?

—Por tu mentalidad. ¿Qué más has aprendido allí?

—Se cambian muchas cosas de tu mentalidad cuando viajas. Te enriqueces muchísimo, y siempre descubres algo que sientes que te pertenece, o te aporta más. No sé.** Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, viajar y descubrir cosas es lo mejor para afrontar la vida y la muerte, sobre todo en tu trabajo.**

—** Estoy bien como estoy, ya sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo para viajar.**

—Bueno, si algún día te apetece y tienes tiempo, te informo de que mi próximo destino será Egipto. Estás más que invitada a acompañarme.

—¿Egipto?

—Ajam.

—¿Y París? Te recuerdo que ayer me invitaste a Paris.

—A Paris también. Iremos a los dos sitios. ¿Te parece buena idea?

—Ya veremos.

—Ok. Me vale esa respuesta. **¿Quieres ver otra cosa? ¿Te apetece una película?**

No me respondió con palabras, sino con un leve gesto de sus hombros que me indicaba que estaba de acuerdo, o al menos yo lo entendí así, y desde aquel instante nuestro plan no fue otro más que el de buscar una película que nos gustase a las dos, y terminar de cenar nuestras ensaladas mientras disfrutábamos de ella.

La encontramos, aunque no estoy segura de que Quinn supiera de qué trataba la película en cuestión; Una florista londinense era contratada para decorar la celebración de una boda, allí conoce a la novia y comienza una historia realmente bonita, y con un final aún más hermoso. Un clásico en la industria del cine LGTBI que parecía una señal del destino que estuviese en pantalla, y que Quinn veía por primera vez allí, en la casita del rio Hudson con mi compañía.

A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que debía pasarse por su cabeza al ir descubriendo la trama de la película, yo en su lugar y después de todo lo que nos había pasado, me habría puesto bastante nerviosa. Pero ella no se parece en nada a mí, y a simple vista es capaz de aparentar una serenidad pasmosa incluso en los momentos más peculiares. Es algo que siempre admiraré de ella, supongo que su profesión es un plus para lograr ese talante. Quinn se mantuvo firme en todo momento, mientras cenaba y después de cenar, cuando pudimos disfrutar de veras del confort del sofá, el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el exterior, las luces apagadas y la película. Para ser honesta, yo tuve algún privilegio más que ella en aquella velada, y ni siquiera sé cómo llegó a suceder.

Solo sé que en un momento de la sesión de cine me dispuse a recolocar los cojines que me servían de almohada, y debió parecerle tanta mi frustración, que sin siquiera mirarme, me quitó uno de los cojines, lo colocó sobre sus piernas, que reposaban perfectamente en la mesilla, y me invitó a que me recostara sobre ellas, buscando la mayor comodidad posible.

De más está decir que ni me lo pensé, y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba allí, con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y ella enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Regalándome un momento que ya nunca iba a olvidar. Me habría quedado allí, en ese instante, para siempre, pero la película, por desgracia, no era eterna, y aunque había deseado que no se acabase nunca, admito que agradecí que llegara el final antes de caer vencida por el sueño. ¿Cómo no hacerlo en aquella situación? Fueron varios los bostezos que se me escaparon, y aunque intenté camuflarlos, ella pudo percibirlos perfectamente. Esperó a que terminasen los créditos de la película para apagar la televisión, y aunque ya no tenía motivo alguno para permanecer allí, recostada sobre sus piernas, decidí quedarme por algunos minutos más disfrutando de su compañía, del silencio que nos embargó y de sus dedos jugando con mi pelo. Estoy convencida de que habríamos estado en aquella situación mucho tiempo más, de no ser porque la paz que nos invadía se vio alterada por un fogonazo que llegó del exterior y el estruendo de un relámpago. Solo entonces Quinn se removió un poco, y supe que había llegado el final del día.

—Es hora de dormir, ¿no crees?—me dijo, y yo asentí desperezándome aun ocupando sus piernas—Vamos, necesitas descansar.

—Sí. ¿Te ha gustado la peli?

—Si, no está mal. Un poco predecible, pero bueno.

—¿Predecible?—cuestioné liberándola de mi cuerpo, para que pudiese levantarse del sofá. Aunque no lo hizo. Aguardó a que yo lo hiciera, tal y como hizo la noche anterior.

—Muy predecible. Si no, ¿qué sentido iba a tener? ¿Te imaginas que hacen una peli en la que las dos protagonistas que están destinadas a estar juntas, no lo están?

—Ya bueno, pero predecible del todo no es. ¡Que estaba casada! La primera vez que la vi, creí que ella no llegaba a casarse, y sin embargo…

—Predecible—soltó divertida, zanjando cualquier intento por mi parte de rebatirle la cuestión.

—Ok. Predecible. Al menos que suceda en las películas.

—Exacto, la vida real no es predecible, para nada.

—Para nada— repetí, y vi como bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos— ¿No te vienes a dormir?

—Ahora voy, quiero revisar un momento mis emails.

—Ok. Pues nada, que te sea leve—le dije dispuesta a permitirle ese momento a solas, con la certeza de que estaba siendo sincera conmigo.—Buenas noches.—Añadí, pero ella no me respondió como yo esperaba. Se giró para buscarme.

—Hey… ¿Te vas a dormir sin más?

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde está mi abrazo de buenas noches?

Eso mismo me cuestioné yo. Ni siquiera me lo pensé, regresé hacia ella para abrazarla y cumplir con su deseo. Un deseo que por supuesto yo compartía con ella. Esos momentos, esa petición que solía llegar siempre cuando menos lo esperaba, ignorando cualquier tipo de discusión que hubiéramos tenido, como si fuera la confirmación de que daba igual cuanto nos sucediera o la tensión que creásemos entre nosotras, que siempre íbamos a encontrar la forma de despedirnos así, con un gesto tan necesario como lo era un abrazo, y su correspondiente beso en la mejilla.

Lo admito, aquel probablemente fue el más extraño de los que nos habíamos dado hasta entonces, pero no por incomodo precisamente, sino porque tras deshacernos de él, ambas, y sí digo ambas porque sentí que a ella también le sucedió, nos quedamos con las ganas de más. Como si esa muestra de cariño se nos hubiera quedado pequeña para demostrarnos lo que sentíamos.

Y me fui a dormir con esa sensación. Con la necesidad de recibir algo más y lamentándome porque el fin de semana estuviese a punto de acabar. Tuve miedo al ser consciente de que no volvería a tenerla de aquella manera a mi lado, compartiendo el mismo techo, sabiendo que me bastaba bajar varios escalones o simplemente cruzar un pasillo, para verla. Que no tenía que llamarla o visitarla en el hospital para que me cuidase como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Me dormí, y lo hice sin ser capaz de evitar tener la sensación de creer que había desaprovechado 48 horas a su lado. Y con la misma sensación de desconsuelo me desperté pasadas unas dos horas, por culpa de los truenos que se colaban directamente en la habitación, iluminándola por completo en plena madrugada. Llovía de tal forma que tuve que asomarme a la ventana para asegurarme que el rio seguía su curso normal y no estaba inundándonos. Aunque la oscuridad que nos rodeaba me lo puso difícil. Fue de hecho, gracias a la falta de luz en el exterior, lo que me hizo descubrir que la terraza estaba iluminada, y que la luz que la bañaba provenía directamente de la cocina. Eran las 3:34 de la madrugada cuando, tras comprobar que Quinn no estaba en su habitación, me decidí a bajar para comprobar qué sucedía. De haber estado ella durmiendo, probablemente habría llamado a la policía pensando que alguien había entrado en la casa mientras dormíamos. Pero no. Era ella, y la estampa que me encontré cuando llegué a la cocina, me desconcertó muchísimo.

¿Quinn?—le dije irrumpiendo en el silencio de la estancia. Estaba sentada en la isleta, con un vaso en la mano y la botella de Champagne que nos habían dejado a modo de regalo de bienvenida junto a ella. Ni siquiera movió su cabeza para mirarme, solo alzó la vista hacia mí, y comenzó a llenar el vaso.—**¿Que te pasa?** ¿Qué haces aquí?—me acerqué a ella.

—No puedo dormir—masculló con dificultad, y fue entonces cuando descubrí que la botella estaba prácticamente vacía, y que ella se la había bebido. No entendía nada.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te has bebido la botella entera?

—No.

—¿Que no?

—Oh si, no lo sé. Haz que pare—esgrimió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Comencé a preocuparme de veras. No pude evitar acercarme más a ella e incluso apartar el vaso cuando intentaba volver a beber de él. Estaba borracha, sin duda.

—¿Que pare qué?

—Las jodidas tormentas.

—¿Qué?

—Haz que paren, por favor—me suplicó, y en su súplica iba el segundo intento por volver a beber del vaso. Lo evité de nuevo. —Dame eso.

—No, ni hablar, Quinn. Son las tres de la madrugada y estás aquí bebiéndote esa botella, no entiendo nada.

—Las tormentas—balbuceó de nuevo, justo cuando un fogonazo nos interrumpía y el estruendo a continuación hizo vibrar incluso los cristales. Fue ver su reacción, escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos, y comencé a comprender qué estaba sucediéndole.

—**¿Te dan miedo los truenos?—** le pregunté y ella comenzó a asentir sin siquiera apartar los brazos de su cara.—Ok. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿En qué momento se te ocurre venirte aquí, a la cocina si te dan miedo las tormentas.

—Porque aquí hay luz, y no te molesto…

—¿No me molestas? ¿Pero qué dices?

—Estaría gritando en mi habitación.

—Ah… ¿Y la solución es beberte toda la botella de Champagne?

—Yo sí puedo beber, es una fobia lo que tengo, pero puedo beber, no como tú. Tú no puedes beber—balbuceó con dificultad. Con la postura que mantenía refugiándose entre sus brazos y el alcohol inundando ya su cuerpo, me costó un mundo

—¿Fobia? ¿A las tormentas?

—Brontofobia—murmuró, y por como lo dijo, no pude evitar reírme. No le gustó que lo hiciera. Fue mi risa lo que le hizo volver a alzar la cabeza, y su mirada me fulminó—Es una enfermedad.

**—Ok. Ok, lo siento. Pero no es normal esto. Estás borracha, Quinn. **

**—No, aún no lo estoy, y ese es el problema.**

**—¿El problema es no estar borracha? **

**—Si. Si bebo me duermo, y no las escucho—me replicó cuando de nuevo varios fogonazos se colaban en el interior de la cocina, y el sonido nos indicaba que la tormenta estaba justo encima de nuestras cabezas. Lo cierto es que la noche se había vuelto aterradora. Incluso yo me sentía vulnerable.**

**—Me tendrías que haber avisado, no creo que esto sea solución alguna—insistí apartando la botella de su lado. Hizo un intento por evitarlo, pero no estaba en condiciones de ser más veloz que yo, o tal vez era el miedo lo que la tenía completamente paralizada allí. **

**—No, no quería molestarte, y tampoco iba a servir de nada. **

**—No sé, tal vez sentirte acompañada si sirva de algo. **

**—Que no, que me da más ansiedad porque te estaría molestando. **

**—No me estarías molestando. Habríamos hecho algo para que te durmieses, no sé… Hablar, por ejemplo. **

**—No quiero hablar.**

**—Pues yo quiero que hablemos.**

**—Pues yo no quiero. Quiero emborracharme y dormirme para no pensar más en eso—señaló al exterior, con un gesto tan infantil que de nuevo volví a reír, pero lo hice evitando que ella se percatara.**

**De pequeña mis padres usaban una técnica infalible cuando el miedo me paralizaba en la cama y no me conseguía dormir, o me despertaba en mitad de la madrugada; Me hablaban. Me sacaban algún tema de conversación que me hiciera ignorar lo que me estaba atormentando, y cuando quería darme cuenta, el miedo se había esfumado y el sueño regresaba a mí. Curiosamente, esa misma técnica era la que ella usó cuando sufrí el ataque de ansiedad, y lo que le recomendó a Alex que hiciera si se veía en la misma situación conmigo. **

**Allí era ella la vulnerable, y aunque no era ansiedad lo que la mantenía completamente aterrorizada, supe que a pesar del alcohol, aún era capaz de mantener una conversación más o menos comprensible, aunque no sé por qué decidí usar ese tema en concreto.**

** —¿Sabes lo que he estado pensando cuando me fui a dormir?—le dije, pero ella me ignoró y volvió a hundir su rostro entre los brazos.—Antes me has preguntado en las cosas que aprendí en la India, y me he olvidado de comentarte lo más importante. ¿Sabes lo que son las leyes de la espiritualidad?—añadí tomando asiento frente a ella. Usó un pequeño resquicio entre sus brazos para mirarme completamente incrédula. —Es una enseñanza muy especial que incluso se transmite en las escuelas. A mí me las mostró una mujer que nos dio alojamiento en una pequeña aldea de Delhi. Son cuatro, ¿quieres saber cuáles son?**

** —No—esgrimió, pero yo la ignoré y puse mi plan en funcionamiento.**

** — La primera ley dice que; La persona que llega a tu vida siempre es la persona correcta. No importa si esa persona te aporta algo bueno, o malo. Si esa persona ha llegado a tu vida, es porque tenía que llegar. Y es la persona correcta. Nadie llega a nuestra vida por casualidad.—Quinn hizo un pequeño movimiento de disconformidad ante mi relato, pero pude percibir como de nuevo buscaba ese resquicio entre sus brazos para mirarme. —La segunda ley dice que; Lo que sucede es la única cosa que podría haber sucedido. ¿Entiendes que quiere decir eso?**

** —Es una forma estúpida de hacerte creer que lo que te pase, lo tienes merecido. Karma, lo llaman.—Me replicó, y yo lo agradecí. Su respuesta era cortante, y pretendía mostrarse en contra de que siguiese hablando, pero había conseguido que al menos prestase atención a mis palabras, y eso teniendo una tormenta eléctrica sobre nuestras cabezas, era todo un logro.**

** —No, todo lo contrario. Es la forma de hacerte entender que nada, absolutamente nada de lo que nos sucede en nuestras vidas podría haber sido de otra manera. Ni siquiera el detalle más insignificante. No tiene sentido pensar en que cómo habría sido el resultado, si se hubiera hecho de otra manera, si se hubiese logrado otro resultado, sea bueno o malo. Lo que sucede es lo único que podría haber ocurrido, y si ha ocurrido es para que lo tengamos en cuenta y aprendamos de ello. Para que tomemos esa lección de vida. —No me dijo nada, pero si alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarme con menos dificultad. Estaba asimilando mis palabras, o eso creí.— La tercera ley dice que cualquier momento en el que algo comienza es el momento correcto. **

** —Eso es mentira—argumentó—Hay cosas para la que no estamos preparadas, y suceden. **

** —No se trata de eso. Esa ley habla de la llegada de un momento, de algo nuevo en tu vida. Llega porque estamos preparadas para afrontarlas.**

** —Y yo te digo que no. No todo llega en el momento justo.**

** —No es una sentencia, Quinn. Es una conclusión, una lección que debemos adoptar para mejorar nuestras vidas. Esta ley te dice que lo nuevo en nuestra vida aparece porque nosotros lo atraemos y estamos preparados para verlo y disfrutarlo. Si lo aceptas así, si aprendes a vivirlo así, todo será más fácil en tu vida.—Volvió a guardar silencio, pero vi que seguía sin estar del todo convencida. **

**No me importó en absoluto. No era mi objetivo que en ese instante, a más de las 3 de la madrugada y con más de media botella de Champagne haciendo de las suyas en su cuerpo, fuese capaz de asimilar las cuatro leyes de la espiritualidad. Pero su atención si la tenía, y los rayos y truenos seguían sonando en el exterior sin alterar su estado. Al menos en apariencia.**

** —La cuarta ley nos dice que cuando algo termina, termina, y como verás es tan clara y concisa, que no necesita demasiada explicación, ¿verdad?**

** —No, de hecho es la más adecuada para este momento. **

** —¿Qué?**

** —Esta conversación termina aquí, y si algo termina, termina. ¿No?**

** —Está bien usada, la verdad es que poca replica puedo darte. **

** —Ok. Pues ahora, ya que te he atendido en con tus lecciones de espiritualidad—masculló con dificultad—me debes el favor de marcharte a dormir y dejarme a solas. **

** —No. No me voy a ir de aquí y te voy a dejar a solas. **

** —Rachel…**

** —Me da igual lo que me digas. La única opción de que te deje a solas es que te vayas a dormir. Solo así, dejaré de soltarte sermones hindúes. Así que de ti depende, y créeme, tengo muchas más enseñanzas que compartir, y no tengo muchas amigas a las que contarle estas cosas sin que me quieran tapar la boca con un calcetín sucio. **

** —Si sigues hablando, vas a conseguir que yo lo haga. **

** —Lo dudo. Tu eres diferente.**

** —No me pongas a prueba.**

** —Estás borracha, Quinn. Si me lo propongo, tengo la suficiente fuerza como para llevarte a la cama en brazos. Así que vamos, tú decides… ¿Te vas a dormir o me quedo aquí contándote mis aventuras en la India?**

**El rebufo que dejo escapar casi me hizo creer que iba en busca de un calcetín para hacerme callar, pero me bastó ver como casi pierde el equilibrio al abandonar su asiento, para la había convencido. Creo que jamás la vi fingir tan mal el orgullo como cuando me esquivó para abandonar la cocina y hacer exactamente lo que yo le había pedido, y tampoco la había visto subir con tanta torpeza unas escaleras como lo hizo aquella noche, ayudándose de la baranda y creyendo firmemente que yo no estaba percatando de la situación. Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la seguí hasta la entrada de su habitación, mientras iba apagando las luces que dejaba encendida en su recorrido. Y me quedé allí, bajo el umbral de la puerta observando cómo se metía en la cama con los ojos prácticamente cerrados, y se cubría hasta los hombros con la manta. No sé si era por precaución, o porque realmente me pareció adorable su reacción, pero allí me mantuve por algunos minutos más, asegurándome que no me estaba mintiendo, y que volvería a la cocina en cuanto yo regresara a mi habitación. De hecho, cuando lo hice, tomé la decisión de dejar la puerta abierta por si la veía escaparse de mi acecho. **

**No lo hizo. No me hizo creer que se iba a dormir para que la dejase en paz, pero tampoco se quedó en su cama. Escuché sus pasos unos quince minutos después de haberse acostado, y justamente después de que un terrorífico trueno volviera hacer vibrar la casa. La lluvia se había intensificado lo suficiente como para escuchar el repiqueteo por todo el techo de esta, y ella lo estaba sufriendo de verdad.**

**Fui a reincorporarme para adelantarme a sus pasos y detenerla en el pasillo, pero Quinn no avanzó por él. Su trayecto se detuvo justo en la puerta de mi habitación, y pude ver su silueta gracias a las luces de los dichosos relámpagos. No dije nada. Volví a acomodarme y la vi cómo se colaba con sigilo, creyendo que yo ya dormía. Rodeó mi cama, y se metió en ella sin decir una sola palabra, sin apenas hacer ruido, solo el que podía hacer la manta cuando se dispuso a taparse. Yo aguardé sorprendida por su actitud, y a la vez aliviada. Estaba buscando mi compañía en vez de ignorarme y volver a su plan, y eso me tranquilizó. Aunque solo en cierto modo.**

**Fue notar su cuerpo bajo la manta, junto al mío, y sentir el temblor de piernas que siempre me sacudía con su efecto, pero lo supe sobrellevar bien. Incluso cuando sus brazos buscaron mi cintura para abrazarme, para aferrarse a mí y hundir su rostro prácticamente en mi cuello, como si fuese el mejor lugar en el que hacer frente a sus miedos. **

**Lo admito, me sentí realmente poderosa, y permití que me abrazara acomodándome mejor junto a ella. Supuse que sabía que estaba despierta, o tal vez lo hizo por inercia— **Gracias—me susurró, y yo volé al lugar más maravilloso de cuantos había visitado.


	15. Capitulo 15

19 mayo 2019

Adolescentes.

Creo que describir exactamente como amanecí el domingo, es una utopía para mí. Para mí y para quien trate de recordar exactamente como amanece cada día en su cama. Siento que es algo imposible, porque no eres consciente de lo que está sucediendo mientras despiertas, y mucho menos tienes la capacidad de saber en qué posición exacta lo haces. Porque te mueves, porque tu cuerpo comienza a activarse y lo hace por inercia, sin que tu cerebro sepa hacia dónde estás girada, como tienes las piernas o si estas tapada hasta la cabeza. Lo que sí puedo describir de aquel amanecer en la casita del rio Hudson, fue mi sensación de asfixia al despertarme, y no precisamente por mi enfermedad. Por suerte, fue algo externo y ajeno a mi lo que me provocó esa sensación. Fue ella. Quinn.

No tengo ni idea de cómo sucedió, solo sé que cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un lugar oscuro y apenas podía respirar. Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar y me moví con rapidez para encontrar la luz tras apartar por pura casualidad la manta de mi cara. Fue entonces, cuando el sol ya se colaba en la habitación y todo resplandecía a mi alrededor, cuando empecé a ser consciente de la situación. Quinn dormía a mi lado, y supe que había sido su cuerpo el que me cortaba la respiración mientras dormía. Mi cara había estado incrustada en su costado derecho, debajo de la manta, y su brazo era lo que me estaba aprisionando contra ella. Prácticamente me estaba haciendo una llave de Judo mientras dormíamos. Por suerte, mi fuerza fue superior y pude zafarme de ella, aunque la desperté y no pareció gustarle demasiado.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Me estaba ahogando en sueños!

—¿Qué haces?—me dijo igual o incluso más desconcertada que yo— Me has golpeado.

—¡Me estabas asfixiando!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

—Quinn, me tenías agarrada por el cuello y me estabas asfixiando. Casi me ahogo.—Me miró completamente incrédula, con los ojos aún entrecerrados para protegerse de la luz. Ese fue el instante concreto en el que fuimos consientes de veras de la realidad que vivíamos. Estábamos en la misma cama, habíamos dormido juntas y a juzgar por como despertamos, abrazadas. No sé lo que a ella se le pasó por la cabeza, pero yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa ipso facto. Yo perfectamente como habíamos llegado a compartir cama, ella no parecía tenerlo todo tan claro.

—¿Qué hago aquí?.—Masculló tras lanzar una mirada por la habitación— ¿Hemos dormido juntas?

—Si.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?

—¿Anoche?—balbuceó segundos antes de hacer un gesto que me puso en alerta, pero por lo divertido que fue, no por precaución. Quinn no dudó en levantar un poco su parte de la manta y asegurarse de que las dos estábamos perfectamente vestidas con el pijama. —Oh… Espera.

—¿Qué haces?

—Anoche… Anoche yo estaba en la cocina y tú viniste a por mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Estabas bebiéndote la botella de Champagne.

—Ok. Y luego me contaste algo de la India, de las leyes esas… Ok. Vale, ya lo recuerdo. Luego me vine aquí porque no podía dormir en mi habitación.—Relató como si tuviera que convencerse a sí misma. Podría haber jugado un poco con ella, pero mi cerebro aún estaba medio adormilado.

—Eh, sí. Así es. —Traté de tranquilizarla y dar veracidad a su relato.—¿Qué pensabas que había pasado?

—Nada, nada— me replicó dejándose caer sobre su almohada, con una expresión de alivio que de nuevo me divirtió. Guardó silencio por algunos minutos, los que yo también aproveché para lograr despertarme completamente. Había cometido el error de no cerrar lo suficiente las ventanas, y la luz del día nos estaba deslumbrando hasta incluso obligarnos a cubrirnos. Yo lo hice con mis brazos, ella con su almohada.

Fue ese momento, esos minutos de calma tras el aparatoso despertar, cuando al recuperar la consciencia caí en el gesto que había tenido al comprobar bajo la manta que estábamos vestidas. Y no pude evitar reírme. Ella por supuesto, me escuchó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?—me preguntó, desprendiéndose de la almohada para buscarme con la mirada.

—¿Has pensado que estábamos aquí por otro motivo?—le dije aún entre carcajadas.

—No.

—Tu cara dice que sí. Te has puesto nerviosa

—Pues no, no he pensado en nada, ni me he puesto nerviosa. ¿Por qué me iba a poner nerviosa?—se excusó torpemente.

—No sé, tú sabrás. Pero eso de comprobar si estamos o no desnudas, te ha delatado.

—No seas idiota, solo estaba tratando de recordar que ha sucedido para que esté aquí.

—Si, bueno. Eso lo dirás tú. De todos modos, y para que te quedes tranquila, lo único que ha sucedido aquí es que me estabas asfixiando. No sabía que fuese tan idílico despertar contigo—bromeé y su mirada me fulminó.—Si lo llego a saber, te llevo en brazos a tu cama mientras dormías.

—No te sale bien el papel de orgullosa, ¿lo sabias? En el fondo estás encantada de que me haya quedado aquí. —Protestó fingiendo seriedad.

—¿Por qué iba a estar encantada de que me intentes asfixiar mientras duermo?

—Sí, claro. Pon excusa, pero sabes que es verdad.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Yo sí lo sé. —Replicó acomodándose aún más en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados evitando la luz. No tenía intención de salir de allí con rapidez, al menos esa impresión me dio, y por cómo me respondía, era evidente que se había despertado de buen humor, a pesar del golpe que le di para zafarme de su brazo. Yo opté por hacer lo mismo en mi lado, aunque aquella última sentencia me había desconcertado un poco.—Me va a estallar la cabeza.

—Normal. No sé en qué momento decides que emborracharte era la mejor opción.

—No estaba borracha.

—No claro que no, solo te tambaleabas al subir las escaleras porque la Tierra gira demasiado deprisa, ¿verdad?—volví a ser irónica. Ella se giró hacia mí, y me escrutó con la mirada por algunos segundos, aunque a mí se me hicieron eternos, y ella lo notó. Por supuesto que lo supo. A veces me pregunto cómo he conseguido ganarme la vida actuando, con lo mal que finjo. —¿Me vas a negar también eso?

—No recuerdo eso.

—Claro, solo recuerdas lo que te interesa. —Repliqué con sarcasmo, pero ella lo ignoró y supo volcar la conversación hacia donde quiso.

—Bueno, es un buen método para no sentirte culpable.

—Al menos veo que eres consciente de ello.

—Rachel, si pretendes que te confiese que anoche bebí más de la cuenta por culpa de las jodidas tormentas, no lo vas a conseguir, porque no fue lo suficiente. Siéntete afortunada de que al menos te agradezca que acudieses en mi auxilio, porque solo entonces me habría emborrachado y probablemente ahora estaría durmiendo en el baño.

—Vaya, gracias—le dije aventurándome a mirarla. Me costó un mundo no salir huyendo de la cama. Estaba allí, a mi lado, a escasos centímetros, de hecho sus pies rozaban los míos por momentos, y me miraba. Me miraba sin perder detalle de ninguna de mis expresiones o gestos. Empecé a sospechar que algo pretendía al mantener aquella actitud, y no iba desencaminada. Lo que no sabía ella era que mi línea de querer mantener la distancia, a lanzarme a por todas, era ínfima. Que apenas necesitaba un paso y ella estaba a punto de incitarme a darlo.

—Espero haberte dejado dormir, a pesar del intento de asfixia.

—Pues supongo que sí, porque no me he despertado en toda la noche.

—Yo creo que si me he despertado un par de veces, y estaba abrazada a ti. Me temo que no me he despegado de ti en toda la noche, vas a tener que vivir con eso por el resto de tu vida.

—Supongo que no ha debido de ser demasiado suplicio. Espero que te haya servido de algo.—le dije, procurando evitar que el hecho de asimilar que había dormido abrazada a mí, no me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Mucho.

—Me alegro entonces. No tenía ni idea de tu fobia a las tormentas. Podrías haberme avisado cuando estuvimos viendo la película, y habría hecho algo para evitar que pasaras ese mal trago.

—Poca gente lo sabe. Es algo que siempre procuro mantener en secreto, de ahí que anoche no te dijese nada.

—¿Pero te sientes mal cuando hay tormentas? ¿O es solo miedo?

—Es una mezcla de todo, he llegado incluso a sentir ansiedad, de hecho anoche pensaba que iba a sufrirla, por eso me puse a beber.

—Me confirmas entonces que estabas borracha.

—No. No lo estaba. Era plenamente consciente de todo lo que hacía y decía. Te lo juro. Es posible que me marease un poco, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero no estaba borracha, por suerte.

—Ok. Si tú lo dices.

—Sí, yo lo digo. Y si lo digo es porque es verdad. Si hubiese estado borracha, a saber qué cosas habría dicho o hecho.

—Perfecto. ¿Y me dices ahora por qué diablos tienes que mantener algo como tu fobia en secreto?—le cuestioné, y no solo lo hice porque me interesaba saber sobre ello, sino porque empezaba a tener serias dudas de las intenciones que tenía aquella mañana. Me miraba de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho siempre, y su actitud era también completamente opuesta a la que siempre me mostraba, incluso cuando se esmeraba en cuidarme por mi enfermedad. Quinn estaba distinta, y parecía querer jugar de una forma que a mí no me interesaba en absoluto. No en mi estado emocional, por supuesto.

—Porque tengo una reputación que mantener.—Me dijo fingiendo seriedad— ¿Qué tipo de respeto me iban a tener mis pacientes, si voy por ahí diciendo que me dan miedo los truenos y los rayos?

—Todos tenemos miedos, no eres la única, Quinn.

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo que no sé es como ibas a hacer tú para evitar mi miedo, si te lo hubiese dicho.

—Pues no sé, algo habría inventado. Lo de hablarte sobre las leyes de la espiritualidad fue demasiado forzado. Me ha sorprendido que recuerdes que te hablé de ello.

—Fue un poco sermón, la verdad.

—Solo pretendía que dejases de pensar en la tormenta, y aunque no funcionó, al menos te molesté lo suficiente como para que te fueras a la cama. Como ves, mantengo intacta mi capacidad de ser insoportable.

—Ya, ya me di cuenta.

—Pero funcionó. Te fuiste a dormir.

—Sí, eso sí. ¿Tú a qué le tienes miedo?—Me preguntó curiosa, abrazándose a la almohada mientras me miraba.

—A muchas cosas, y no creo que eso me haga más débil frente a los demás. A ti no debería hacerte sentir así, tampoco. Mucho menos dedicándote a lo que te dedicas.

—No me hace sentir débil, quizás un poco vulnerable, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa para no contarlo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Pues que no pararían de hablarme de ello, no pararían de preguntarme, de ser curiosos por como lo vivo, o qué siento cuando hay tormentas… O también está el hecho de que todo el mundo trata de darme soluciones que evidentemente, no me sirven, y ya sabes como soy con mi vida y mis cosas. No me gusta hablar de mí.

—Ok. Básicamente lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

—Mas o menos—musitó y el silencio se adueñó de nuevo de la habitación, aunque no por mucho tiempo—Pero a ti te lo perdono. No me molesta que tú me preguntes por eso.

—Soy tu paciente más privilegiada, no se me olvida.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí. Además, sé que no solo lo haces porque te preocupas, sino porque a ti también te sirve.

—¿Me sirve? Básicamente me preocupo por ti y quiero saber cómo estás, y si te puedo ayudar. Es para todo lo me sirve.

—Te sirve porque es un buen tema de conversación aleatorio para quedarte en tu zona de confort.—Soltó, y yo la miré confusa. —¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir. ¿Mi zona de confort?

—Sí. Siempre que hablamos tú y yo, usas un tema de conversación ajeno a ti cuando necesitas estar en tu zona de confort.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Hablo de lo que surge…

—Te pones nerviosa continuamente cuando hablas conmigo de temas personales.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Creí que ya había quedado claro.

—No del todo.

—Sí, me pongo nerviosa en las consultas, nada más, y ya te dije el motivo. No lo puedo evitar.

—¿Y ahora?—me cuestionó sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

—¿Ahora? ¿Ahora qué?

—¿No te pones nerviosa ahora?

—Si me miras así, y no paras de hablarme de ello, pues sí , me pongo nerviosa. Es normal. —Me justifiqué, y ella se río girándose hacia mí. Estaba provocándome, y lo supe con solo mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. —¿Sigues borracha?—le solté y ella volvió a guardar silencio, sosteniendo la sonrisa—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me miras así? Te recuerdo que acabas de ser tú la que ha tenido que comprobar que no estábamos desnudas en la cama.

—¿Cuándo me lo vas a confesar?—me preguntó ignorando mi intento fallido por tornar de nuevo la conversación a mi favor. Yo procuré mantener la compostura.

—¿Confesar el qué?

—Que te pasan cosas conmigo.

—Ok. Definitivamente, sigues borracha. Será mejor que vaya a preparar el desayuno, porque necesitas bastante café para dejar de…—No me lo permitió. Estuve a punto de abandonar la cama para evitar que aquello se escapase de mis manos al ver cuáles eran sus intenciones. No me sorprendió que ella se hubiese percatado de mis sentimientos, lo raro seria que no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero jamás imaginé que me lo preguntase de aquella forma, y mucho menos en el momento que eligió para hacerlo. Lo que si estaba claro que no sabía era que yo guardaba silencio por evitar molestarla, por no fastidiar nuestra relación y hacerla sentir incomoda.

—Yo te lo he confesado.—Soltó evitando cualquier intento de fuga por mi parte— Te dije que me pasaban cosas contigo, aun sabiendo lo difícil que es para mí, y lo confuso, y ahora resulta que tú no te atreves a decírmelo.

—Pero… Quinn, ¿Me estás hablando en serio o estás de broma? Porque si es lo segundo, empieza a ser un poco molesto.

—¿Molesto?

—Sí. Si lo que quieres es que me ponga nerviosa, tranquila… No es necesario que insistas. Ya veo que parece divertirte.

—No, lo que quiero es saber si tú eres igual de cobarde que yo. —La miré, busqué su mirada al comprobar como el tono de su voz había cambiado y no existía resquicio alguno de ironía o sarcasmo en ella. Estaba realmente preguntándome si sentía algo por ella, allí, metidas en la cama y recién despiertas. Casi sin darme tiempo alguno a que todo mi cuerpo recuperase mi rutina— En mi casa me dijiste que si algún día no podía resistir la tentación, me lo confesarías. ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Pues sí. Yo también tengo derecho a saber lo que te pasa conmigo. No es justo que yo te tenga que confesar que me siento a veces confusa y pienso en cosas que nunca había pensado, por tu culpa. Y que tú, que ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a la cara en algunas ocasiones, que se te acelera el pulso y hasta te tiembla la voz cuando me acerco, y que te has montado toda una película para pasar un fin de semana conmigo, no seas capaz de confesarme lo que te sucede. No es justo.

—Ok. Muy bien ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?—me envalentoné.

—Pues lo que te pasa conmigo.

—Tú lo has dicho, me pasa todo eso que has dicho. —Dije, y ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en si estaba cometiendo un error o no. Era ella quien insistió.

—Pero ¿estás enamorada?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no—mentí. Mentí tan torpemente que estaba convencida de que ella se había dado cuenta enseguida, pero por suerte para mí, no lo usó en mi contra.

—¿Entonces que es?

—Pues no sé, tú lo has dicho. Me pongo nerviosa, me… Que se yo. Eres como, como…

—¿Kriptonita?

—Pues sí, algo así.

—Ok.

—Pero puedes estar tranquila. O sea, no vayas a pensar que porque me pasen esas cosas, yo… Quiero decir, estás a salvo conmigo.

—Estoy segura de eso, créeme. Solo quería saber que no estaba equivocada, que no me había vuelto loca y pensaba cosas que no son.

—¿Solo quería saber eso?

—Sí.

—¿Y ya está? O sea, ¿solo te interesa saber que no estás equivocada?

—¿Debería preocuparme por algo más? Me has dicho que no estás enamorada, solo que te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de ti, justo lo que yo había notado.

—Ok.

—¿Qué?—me cuestionó sin dejar de mirarme, abrazándose a la almohada—¿Tan extraño te resulta que te pregunte algo así?

—Pues la verdad, sí. Es la conversación más extraña que he tenido en mi vida a esta hora de la mañana, metida en la cama. Te lo aseguro.

—Normalmente mi mal humor y mi carácter agrio llega cuando salgo de la cama y me enfrento al mundo. Si quieres hablar conmigo estando de buen humor, procura hacerlo de este modo.

—Demasiado tentador—mascullé, y yo pensé que mi voz no había sonado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella me escuchara. Por supuesto, lo hizo. Me escuchó, y hasta me regaló una sonrisa.—No estoy acostumbrada a que seas tan directa, lo siento—me excusé.

—Y yo tenía la esperanza de que me lo confesaras como me dijiste que lo harías, y no que esperarías a tenerme en la cama para ser honesta. Aunque tampoco me habría imaginado que fuese una tentación. Es divertido.

—¿Divertido? Ok, Quinn—me gire hacia ella empezando a perder la paciencia—Me estás empezando a preocupar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy notando un tono que no corresponde simplemente a curiosidad. ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Te lo pregunto porque estoy siendo muy comedida, y no quiero decir algo que vaya a joder todo esto que tenemos. Soy experta en meteduras de pata, ya lo deberías saber.

— No creo que vayas a decir nada que me pueda molestar. Si me molesta, es mi problema, no el tuyo. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Si te preguntas por qué ahora te estoy hablando de esto, te digo que es porque llevo días sintiendo que había algo más que no me querías contar, y ayer precisamente noté cosas. No sé, no soy estúpida, Rachel.

—¿Ayer notaste cosas? ¿Qué cosas? No hice ni dije nada.

—No hace falta que digas nada, me basta ver tu actitud, como me miras en algunas ocasiones, que se yo. Veo cómo te comportas con los demás, veo como tratas a Alexandra, y recuerdo como tratabas a los chicos que supuestamente te gustaban en el instituto, y aunque hay diferencia, veo cosas parecidas como te comportas conmigo. Solo tenía la esperanza de que tuvieses menos reparos en contarme algo así, y no trates de huir continuamente.

—¿Huir? ¿Yo? Te aseguro que no huyo. Solo soy sensata, Quinn.

—¿Sensata? Fuiste tú la que pediste que fuera honesta, y mírate ahora… Si no es porque te pregunto, estoy convencida de que nos habríamos marchado de aquí sin que me hablases de esto. Es más, dudo que lo fueras a hacer en el futuro.

—Pues tienes un concepto de mi equivocado. Primero, no te he dicho nada porque no hay nada que decir. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que para mí eres especial, no sé qué dudas podrías tener ahora, sabiendo eso. Y segundo, no huyo, jamás he huido de nadie ni de nada, solo mantengo la distancia cuando es necesario. Si aquí hay alguien que huye continuamente, eres tú.

—¿Yo? Mira donde estoy después de confesarte mis dudas. ¿De verdad crees que huyo?

—No en ese sentido, pero sí que huyes de mi muchas veces. Como por ejemplo ayer, cuando me caí en el jardín. ¿Cómo quieres que te hable de sentimientos, si sales corriendo por aguantarme la mirada dos segundos?

—¿Qué dices? No hui.

—Quinn, saliste corriendo porque fuiste consciente de que estabas muy cerca de mí, incluso me miraste los labios. No me lo niegues, yo tampoco soy estúpida y me doy cuenta de esos detalles, sobre todo si suceden a diez centímetros de mi cara.

—Ok, ok. Yo no hui— me interrumpió, y por primera vez noté como la incomodidad merodeaba por su rostro. Algo que de hecho siempre sucedía cuando me incitaba a hablar más de la cuenta—Me estaba mojando, y había truenos. Tenía miedo.

—Pues yo no vi miedo en tus ojos, ni tampoco cuando estábamos en el balneario y no parabas de halagar mi cuerpo, mientras fuera había truenos y llovía.

—Espera, espera, no te confundas, Rachel. Eso no es cierto, que yo te halagase no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos o lo que sea que pienses.

—¿Ves?—fui yo quien la interrumpió en ese momento—Siempre haces lo mismo.

—¿Que hago qué?

—Esto. Buscas la manera de que yo te hable con honestidad sobre lo que pueda o no sentir, me tientas haciéndome creer que nada te sorprende, y te gusta saber que tienes algo de razón… Es más, veo hasta orgullo en ti cuando lo confirmas, pero no aceptas que diga lo que veo en ti. No aceptas que te diga que yo a veces te noto lo mismo que tú ves en mí.

—No, no es así. No me molesta que creas algo, lo que no quiero es que te confundas.

—Ok. Quinn, no sé si es demasiado temprano y yo aún estoy dormida, pero te aseguro que ahora mismo no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me dices. No tengo ni idea de lo que pretendes. ¿De qué no me tengo que confundir otra vez?—pregunte procurando no mostrarme demasiado dura. El sentido del humor se esfumó de mi estado.

—De mis sentimientos hacia ti. No van más allá de una simple confusión por lo que vivimos, por lo que pudo haber sido y no. ¿Entiendes?

—Eso me ha quedado realmente claro. Siempre que hablamos de sentimientos, me sueltas lo mismo sobre no confundirme, y creí que ya te había quedado claro. No estás enamorada de mí, ni te vas a enamorar. Es eso, ¿no?

—Eso es.

—Perfecto. Créeme, lo tengo más que asimilado.—Repliqué, pero no vi que le convenciera mi sentencia.

—¿Entonces por qué dices que ves cosas en mí como yo las veo en ti?

—¿Yo estoy enamorada de ti?—solté, y noté como las dudas también se adueñaban de ella.

—Me has dicho que no.

—¿Y tú me crees?

—¿Por qué no iba a creerte?

—Porque si ves en mi lo mismo que yo veo en ti, no debería preocuparte que yo me confunda con tus sentimientos, a menos que…

—A menos que nada—Me interrumpió— Ya lo entiendo. Solo intento que todo quede claro

—Pues hablemos claro—le dije, y esa vez fue ella quien tuvo intenciones de abandonar la cama. De hecho, no dudó en reincorporarse e incluso destaparse. —¿Qué nos sucede?—añadí y ella me miró decidida.

—Nada, Rachel. No sucede nada.

—¿Por qué no eres honesta conmigo? Ya que estamos hablando de esto, hablemos claro.—Le dije, y vi como dejaba escapar el primero de los suspiros. Supuse que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sacado ella el tema de conversación. —Hablemos de nuestras dudas, es la única forma de aclarar de una vez lo que nos sucede.

—Muy bien, seamos honestas. ¿Te gusto?—me preguntó, y yo lejos de pensármelo o dudar sobre si debía o no responder, simplemente asentí, y me tragué el orgullo. —¿Existe la posibilidad de que te enamores de mí?—Añadió sin dejar de mirarme, completamente decidida.

—Pues supongo que si—respondí sincerándome.—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Quinn? Puedes estar tranquila, no me vas a hacer sufrir si es eso lo que te preocupa, pero yo necesito saber qué quieres tú. Porque sé que hay algo, y o no te atreves a decírmelo o es que no eres consciente aún.

—Es que ni yo lo sé—esgrimió— Solo quiero encontrar la forma de sacarme las dudas, y por supuesto, no hacerte daño.—Me respondió, y justo en ese instante decidió abandonar la cama. Yo guardé silencio tratando de asimilar lo que me había dicho. Ella tampoco volvió a hablar. Se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta y me miró segundos antes de huir, dejando atrás otro suspiro repleto de resignación.

Aunque más que resignación, parecía impotencia.

Era incapaz, no podía, le costaba un mundo hablar con total claridad sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo, y su actitud no era más que una muestra de ello. Pero mi cabeza era un completo caos en ese instante. Porque da igual cuando crees algo, cuando estás convencida de que tienes razón, si no recibes con certeza la confirmación de tu intuición, no sirve de nada. Y Quinn se empeñaba en dejarme siempre con esa duda.

No quería ni podía seguir así. Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la cama y me cubrí el rostro con la almohada, como si aquel gesto me ayudase a ordenar mis pensamientos, y a mantener la calma. Pero ni con esas.

Tal vez fueron mis hormonas, tal vez fue el haber dormido abrazada a ella toda la noche, o quizás que la propia almohada me recordaba continuamente con su olor, que había estado allí. Tal vez fue que me había cansado de seguir mintiéndole, o que tantas idas y venidas y hablar siempre de lo mismo, me estaba haciendo mal. No lo sé, solo sé que aquella mañana la duda que Quinn sembró en mi cabeza, no me iba a permitir seguir haciendo mi vida con normalidad, y no estaba dispuesta a que fuera así.

Creo que pasaron diez o quince minutos, no lo sé, cuando decidí abandonar la cama. Me colé en el baño para adecentar un poco mi estado físico, y me miré por algunos minutos más reflejada en el espejo, mientras mi voz interna me repetía una y otra vez que era una estúpida. Una voz que ahora que lo recuerdo, se parecía mucho a la de Alex, y me incitaba a actuar como ella lo habría hecho.

No volví a dudar.

Bajé completamente decidida a enfrentarme a ella, y a lo que tuviera que pasar una vez soltase lo que me quemaba en la garganta. No estaba en el salón, ni en la cocina, sino en la terraza, tomándose una taza de café mientras observaba como el cauce del rio había aumentado, y las nubes seguían cubriendo el cielo. Y me quedé allí, mirándola, esperando que fuese ella quien me descubriera.

Lo hizo, notó mi presencia y me buscó con la mirada mientras soplaba con delicadeza el café.

—Hay tostadas en la cocina y cereales, de ayer. He hecho un poco de café.

—Me debes algo—solté, ignorando por completo su información.

—¿Yo?—me respondió, y yo sentí que el corazón se escapaba de mi pecho. Alex volvió a mi cabeza.— ¿El qué?

—Un beso.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento pero sí. Me debes un beso.

—¿Como que te debo un beso? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú juegas con ventaja, porque sabes lo que es besarme y acabaste con esa duda cuando sucedió, pero yo no tengo ni idea de lo que es, porque no lo recuerdo. Y no es justo. Tú ya eres consciente de que no te gustó, pero yo no lo sé.

—¿En serio me estás pidiendo esto?—sonrió, aunque lo hizo con sarcasmo.—¿Es por lo que te he dicho de que quiero sacarme las dudas, pero sin hacerte daño?

—Sí, es por eso, pero no precisamente para sacarte a ti las dudas, sino las mías.

—¿Las tuyas? ¿Sobre qué tienes dudas tú?

—¿Te parece poco saber que nos hemos besado y no recordarlo? Desde que me lo dijiste no he parado de darle vueltas, y eso ha hecho que me confunda continuamente. Si realmente quieres que sea honesta contigo, muy bien, lo seré… Pero para poder serlo necesito acabar con las dudas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que necesitas besarme para saber si sientes o no algo por mí?

—Lo necesito para saber si estoy o no equivocada.

—Ok, Rachel… Buen intento, pero esa técnica no funciona conmigo—esgrimió dándome la espalda.

—¿Y qué funciona contigo? ¿Me tengo que cobrar la apuesta que gané y preparar una cita romántica, para que me devuelvas el beso que me pertenece?—Solté, y ella me miró completamente sorprendida, tal vez incluso un poco preocupada o temerosa. Y fue esa misma expresión la que me puso en bandeja el plan. —Espera, tal vez eso sea la mejor de las ideas.

—No estás hablando en serio—masculló—En ningún momento dijimos que tenía que ser una cita romántica.

—Sí, sí que lo dije. Sería una cita real, y tú estabas de acuerdo.

—Eh, ¿Me estás hablando en serio?—Insistió, esa vez con más vehemencia. La sonrisa irónica se esfumó de su rostro— No voy a aceptar una cita romántica contigo. No era ese el plan, al menos yo no lo entendí así. Así que…

—Pues bésame, y no habrá cita romántica.

—Pero ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos te pasa ahora con que te bese? Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

—No, no lo somos—la interrumpí, y su confusión aumentó— Lo siento, Quinn, pero no puedo ser tu amiga si no soy capaz de entender qué me sucede contigo. Pensaba que podía tener esa fuerza de voluntad, pero no. No puedo. Ya lo has visto, lo mismo me pongo nerviosa, que tengo un jodido sueño erótico contigo. Y todo porque no estoy segura de lo que me pasa. Está en tus manos que solucionemos esto, aquí y ahora. —No dijo nada, pero no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa nerviosa que me tranquilizó un poco. Era aquello, o que sacase su lado más ofensivo contra mí.—Piénsalo—añadí mientras ella alargaba el silencio—Con Santana te metiste en la cama, yo solo te pido beso.

—Ok, te pido por favor que no vuelvas a usar mi experiencia con Santana, porque cada vez que lo haces, se me revuelve el estómago.

—Está bien, lo siento. Solo quiero que seas consciente de lo poco que necesito para acabar con todo esto.

—Muy bien. Me pides un beso para aclarar tus dudas, perfecto… ¿Y luego qué?

—¿Qué pasa luego?

—Pues eso mismo. ¿Qué va a pasar luego? Si de verdad piensas que por un estúpido beso vas a aclarar tus sentimientos hacia a mí, ¿Qué va a pasar si esos sentimientos son más profundos de lo que piensas?

—Eso ya es problema mío.

—No, no. También es mi problema. Te recuerdo que tú y yo vamos a vernos a menudo durante varios meses, y no estoy dispuesta a que todo se convierta en un caos, ni en discusiones, ni en dramas… Que tú eres dramática por naturaleza, Rachel.

—Hey, tranquila. No sería la primera ni la última vez que beso a una chica, me fascina, y decido seguir siendo su amiga. Y eso siempre y cuando me guste, porque existe la posibilidad de que eso no sea así, por mucho que no lo concibas.

—Oh, encima ahora piensas en mí como una engreída.

—No he dicho eso.

—Sí lo has dicho.

—Ok, Quinn. Solo estoy poniendo en tus manos la opción de acabar con toda la estúpida tensión que siempre nos rodea. Tú decides si quieres acabar con ella, o por el contrario prefieres que sigamos así, huyendo la una de la otra cuando tengamos un momento a solas, o comprobando al amanecer si has dormido desnuda con tu amiga—le dije enfatizando suficientemente aquel _amiga_ .

—¿Sabes lo que voy a decidir ahora mismo? Hacer mi maleta, así nos podemos ir en cuanto venga el chico de las llaves. Eso es lo que voy a hacer—esgrimió sin convicción alguna, de hecho la vi incluso dudar cuando soltó su taza de café, y supo que para abandonar la terraza, tenía que cruzarse conmigo.

Yo sé que mi actitud tenía más bien poco sentido, que toda aquella parafernalia y la necesidad que le mostré por un beso se me había ocurrido sin siquiera meditarlo. Porque no lo pensé, no. Cuando abandoné la cama aquella mañana no imaginé que iba a terminar allí, haciendo uso de una actitud que no solía representarme en nada.

Jamás, ni siquiera con Alex, había actuado así. Lo cierto es que tampoco me ha hecho falta llegar a ese extremo para recibir un simple beso. Pero precisamente porque era ella, creo que tomé ese camino. Esa decisión. De haber sido otra chica, me habría limitado a seducirla, a conquistarla y dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre nosotras. Pero con Quinn no podía jugar a eso. Y no porque no quisiera, sino porque como bien le había dicho, era mi Kriptonita. Quinn se había colado de lleno en mi mente, había desordenado por completo todo mi estado emocional, sin mencionar lo que provocaba en mi libido, pero era consciente de la importancia de ella en mi vida, en mi mundo. Y no quería fastidiarlo por un amor no correspondido. Porque yo estaba convencida de que aquello nunca se iba a dar entre nosotras, al menos por su parte, por muchas dudas que le acecharan, como había sido capaz de confesarme.

Era precisamente eso lo que me lanzó tomar aquella actitud. Yo sabía que sus dudas eran consecuencia de los celos que sentía al verme con Alex, porque siempre que habíamos vivido un episodio así, Alex había estado merodeando. Y un simple beso no iba a provocar nada más en ella que no fuese confirmar que sus dudas no eran reales, y tampoco iba a poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Yo no lo iba a permitir, desde luego.

Solo era un estúpido beso para quitarnos de encima ese peso, para eliminar la tensión. Un beso que ella por supuesto no iba a reclamarme aunque lo estuviera deseando, porque su orgullo era mucho más firme que el mío. Ella prefería instigarme a que fuese yo quien tomase ese tipo de decisiones, como cuando la invité al teatro, o cenar a mi casa, o el mismo viaje que nos había llevado hasta aquel idílico paraje. Ella se negaba a dar ese paso, así que no me quedó más remedio que darlo yo.

Me esquivó, por supuesto. Abandonó la terraza sin volver a mirarme a la cara ni decirme palabra alguna. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Había algo que era superior a ella. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ocupar el lugar que ella había tenido junto a una de las barandillas de la terraza, para lanzar un vistazo al rio, cuando regresó a la terraza y soltaba una bandeja encima de la mesa con un par de tostadas, una taza de café y algo de fruta, y junto a todo ello, mi tratamiento. Las pastillas que debía tomar cada mañana y que yo había olvidado por completo.

—En cuanto desayunes, te las tomas. —Me ordenó, y a mí se me cayó el mundo al ver como seguía sin mirarme a los ojos. Su cabeza debía ser un monumental caos, pero su afán por cuidarme seguía intacto, y me tenía el desayuno preparado incluso. Así que le hice caso, y evité alargar más la tortura que parecía suponerle tomar esa decisión. Ni siquiera pensé que estuviera realmente planteándose mi petición. Quinn nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Me adueñé de una de las sillas, me senté y me dispuse a disfrutar del desayuno sin volver a mencionarle la conversación de nuevo. Ella volvió a dejarme a solas, pero esa vez por más tiempo.

Un tiempo que aproveché para asegurarme de que aún tenía tiempo para ordenar mi maleta antes de que tuviéramos que abandonar la casa. Teníamos hasta las 12:00 para hacerlo, hora en la que el encargado vendría para recuperar las llaves. Unos 40 minutos que para mí eran más que suficientes, no solo para recoger mi maleta, sino para darme una ducha y por supuesto vestirme. Decidí tomarme unos diez minutos más para relajarme allí, viendo como las nubes negras volvía a aparecer y presagiaban una nueva tormenta. No tenía ni idea de que al final, me iba a faltar el tiempo.

Cuando dejé todo recogido en la cocina y subí de nuevo a la habitación, no imaginaba encontrarme la escena que me encontré. Mi habitación estaba abierta, por supuesto, pero al ver como la de Quinn también lo estaba, no dudé en asomarme para averiguar si ya lo tenía todo listo. Y sí, lo tenía. La cama incluso estaba hecha, algo que me sorprendió, y que me hizo creer que tal vez había olvidado que aquello era un hotel, y no teníamos obligación de hacerla. La maleta reposaba en el suelo, y ella sentada a los pies de la cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro.

Por supuesto, mi primera reacción fue asustarme. Creí que estaba llorando, o que le había sucedido algo y no se encontraba bien.

—¿Quinn?—la interrumpí y ella se removió inquieta, pero no apartó las manos de su cara, ni me miró. Ni me lo pensé. Me colé en el interior de la habitación y me arrodillé frente a ella— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele la cabeza?—insistí, y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. —Quinn, por favor. Me estoy asustando, ¿qué sucede?

Fueron las palabras mágicas. Solo cuando le dije que me estaba asustando por su actitud, accedió a mirarme a los ojos, y no fui capaz de describir lo que pretendía decirme con su mirada. Aguardé impaciente a que hablase.

—Prométeme que nada va a cambiar entre nosotras—masculló. Yo la miré incrédula, y simplemente asentí sin saber a qué se refería. Mi perspicacia brillaba por su ausencia. Cuando vi como su mirada se desviaba intencionadamente hacia mis labios, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina dorsal.

No reaccioné, casi ni me podía mover. Sus manos se deslizaron con delicadeza hacia mi cuello y mi mandíbula, y cuando quise darme cuenta, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que podía sentir su calor.

Me besó. Y por supuesto, yo le correspondí.

Con firmeza pero sin perder la dulzura, sin temor, demostrándome que el beso en sí era lo que menos le preocupaba. Me besó, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo y acariciaban mi cuello. Me besó, y era tanto el calor que desprendían sus labios, que por un momento todo a mi alrededor dejó de tener sentido, menos ella.

Fue corto ese primer beso, corto e intenso, pero por suerte no fue el último. Pensé que sí, que cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos y sus ojos volvieron a mis ojos, había llegado el final, sin siquiera haberme dado tiempo a asimilarlo. Pero Quinn no me dejó con esa sensación, y tras unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aliento, volvió a mí. Y yo me dejé llevar por completo. Olvidándome de todo lo que habíamos hablado, de los miedos y de las dudas. Simplemente me dejé llevar, y lo pude disfrutar.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, o mejor dicho, me atrevo a describir con palabras, fue que la interrupción que normalmente nos llegaba en su consulta, decidió arruinar nuestro momento allí, en una de las habitaciones de la casita del Rio Hudson. Kyan, que así se llamaba el chico que vino a recuperar las llaves de la casa, no tuvo mejor momento para llamar al timbre de la puerta que ese, cuando Quinn había decidido que cobijarme entre sus brazos y aferrarme a su cintura, era la mejor de las ideas para que el beso se alargase en el tiempo. También fue ella la que decidió acabar con el idilio al segundo timbrazo que nos regaló el inoportuno intruso. Si hubiera sido por mí, habrían tenido que llamar a los bomberos para tumbar la puerta y hacernos salir de allí.

No soy capaz de explicar lo que sentí, aún no era consciente del tremendo problema que se me venía encima, tampoco puedo descifrar lo que su mirada me transmitió cuando se terminó aquel beso, pero si puedo asegurar que no hubo lamento alguno, ni vergüenza por su parte, aunque no pronunciara palabra alguna. Y eso me tranquilizó, aunque mi cuerpo temblase como una hoja en un vendaval.

Solo una cosa me hizo reaccionar cuando ella se fue a atender al chico, y yo me quedé allí, en la habitación a solas; verme reflejada en la ventana y descubrir que aún seguía en pijama. Lo que es peor, ni siquiera había hecho mi maleta. Y desde ese preciso instante, hasta que abandoné la casa, todo fue un completo caos de carreras, de meter la ropa a presión en la maleta, de recoger mis pertenencias del baño y vestirme tan rápido, que solo la suerte me iba a librar de colocarme alguna de las prendas del revés. Todo ello mientras Quinn, pacientemente, era capaz de sacarle conversación al chico y lograr que la espera fuese casi lógica.

No sé cómo lo hizo, yo en su lugar y después de haber vivido aquel momento, no habría sido capaz de articular palabra alguna, mucho menos inventar excusas prácticas que nos regalase algo de tiempo. Tal vez en el teatro era capaz de improvisar, pero en las condiciones en las que me hallaba, apenas sé cómo pude incluso respirar. Y no fue lo peor.

Lo realmente extraño vino justo cuando coloqué mi maleta en el interior del coche, y ya nos habíamos despedido del chico. No sé cuál fue la razón, pero aquel día me tocó a mi conducir de vuelta a la ciudad, sin que Quinn mostrase algún interés en hacerlo. Algo que sí había hecho en las otras ocasiones que tuvimos que desplazarnos. En ese instante no, ahí decidió que su lugar estaba en el asiento del copiloto, que se iba a encargar de poner la música que más le apetecía, y que no iba a soltar palabra alguna a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos en silencio.

Y lo peor es que no sé por qué yo tampoco me digné a hablar de nada en ese tiempo. El motivo que la llevó a ella a guardar silencio, no tengo ni idea de cual fue, solo sé que el mío si estuvo influenciado por el suyo, y quizás porque en mi cabeza existía tal lio, que las escenas del beso se repetían en bucle sin cesar, y las palabras coherentes habían desaparecido por completo.

Solo cuando llegamos a Manhattan pude escuchar su voz, y fue única y exclusivamente para informarme de que probablemente me llamaría a lo largo de la semana para darme los resultados de las últimas pruebas. Lo único que atiné a responderle fue un simple "gracias", y más tarde a preguntarle donde exactamente debía detener el coche para que ella llegase con mayor facilidad a su hogar. Un par de indicaciones y poco más. Esa fue toda la conversación que la doctora Quinn Smith, y quien esto escribe, ambas mujeres adultas con vidas profesionales destacadas y siendo personas coherentes y sensatas, tuvimos durante casi dos horas tras habernos besado. Como dos adolescentes, aunque dudo que existan jóvenes con mayor nivel de ridiculez que el nuestro. Pero así fue. Así sucedió, y todavía teníamos que despedirnos.

Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar el escenario que creamos como dos patéticas crías. Detuve el coche unos 100 metros de la entrada de su casa, en el único sitio disponible de la avenida en el que podía detener el coche, pero evidentemente no podía descender de él debido al tráfico, lo que hizo de la situación aún más melodramática aún.

Tardamos unos 20 o 30 segundos en romper el silencio, y en mirarnos. Y solo nos bastó esa mirada para saber que el beso había sido la mayor metedura de pata que habíamos cometido ambas. Que ninguna de las dos estábamos preparada para enfrentarnos a esos sentimientos, fuesen cuales fueran. Que ni ella era Alex, y ni mucho menos yo era Santana.

—Ten cuidado al cruzar—fue lo único que acerté a decirle, y ella simplemente me asintió. Por supuesto, esa vez no hubo ni beso ni abrazo de despedida, como me solía reclamar. Yo tampoco lo exigí, la verdad. Necesitaba por encima de todo acabar con la tensión que inundaba el coche, y la única manera de conseguirlo en ese instante no era otra más que la de regresar cada una a nuestros hogares.

—Ya te llamaré—me dijo ya desde fuera del coche, tras recuperar su maleta y el bolso. —Cuídate, Rachel.

—Tú también—balbuceé, aunque no estoy segura de que ella llegase a oírlo. Cerró la puerta tras ella y la perdí de vista por algunos segundos, hasta que pude localizarla a través del espejo retrovisor y la seguí con la mirada, asegurándome que salvaba aquellos 100 metros hasta su casa, sana y salva. Y lo cierto es que me costó volver a arrancar el coche y largarme de allí, más de lo que había imaginado, sobre todo sabiendo que realmente lo necesitaba. No fue hasta que llegué a las puertas de mi casa, cuando comprendí que el destino, o algún ente que se encargase de mandar señales a los humanos para que sigan sus impulsos, me había estado avisando que me tendría que haber quedado más tiempo allí, frente al edificio de Quinn.

No, a ella no le sucedió nada, por supuesto. Lo que pasó fue que cuando estaba me dispuse a sacar mi maleta del coche, descubrí que a ella se le había quedado algo allí, justo debajo del lugar que ocupaba mi bolso. Algo lo sumamente importante como para optar regresar a su casa y entregárselo.

Era su agenda, o algo parecido. No lo sé, ni siquiera me atreví a curiosearlo por respeto, pero sabía que era de ella porque la había visto usarla durante el escaso tiempo que aprovechó para revisar su trabajo en la casa.

Me lo pensé un par de minutos antes de tomar una decisión, y creo que tomé la correcta. Antes de volver a enfrentarme a ella, debía avisarla. Y eso hice. Me colé en mi casa y tras revisar que todo estaba en perfecto estado tras el fin de semana, cogí el teléfono y la llamé.

Hasta las manos me sudaban al escuchar los tonos. Lo que yo no sabía era que Quinn no iba a ser quien atendiese mi llamada.

No sé cómo fui incapaz de reconocer su voz.

—¿Hola?—escuché tras el auricular.

—Quinn, oye siento molestarte, pero te has dejado una agenda en el coche, supongo que es importante y la vas a necesitar.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

—¿Quinn?—mascullé— Soy Rachel.

—¿Rachel?

—¿Quinn? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Pues no soy Quinn, ella ahora mismo no está disponible, ¿Quién eres tú?

—Eh, pues lo siento. Pensé que era ella. Solo la llamaba para…—No pude terminar de excusarme, aunque a juzgar por la confusión, no estaba segura de haber terminado aquella frase en la vida. Fue su voz, esta vez sí era ella, la que hizo detener mi discurso. Hubo un extraño ruido en el teléfono y de pronto apareció ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quinn eres tú?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estás llamando?—me cuestionó con un despotismo que me puso en alerta.

—No, no pasa nada. Es solo que te has dejado la agenda en el coche y solo quería avisarte.

—Oh, es eso… No te preocupes, no lo voy a necesitar ahora.

—Ok. Solo pretendía avisarte. Si la necesitas, te la llevo si quieres. O mañana te la dejo en el hospital.

—No, no. No te preocupes, ya pasaré a recogerla yo, o envío a alguien. No te preocupes.

—Ok. Pero no es necesario que envíes a nadie, si no puedes, yo tengo tiempo suficiente como para llevártela.

—Te he dicho que no es necesario—esgrimió molesta.

—Muy bien. Tú sabrás….

—Rach—susurró dulcificando el tono, y volviéndome completamente loca por no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo—Lo siento. Ahora mismo no puedo hablar, tengo visita en casa. Escucha, me ha avisado mi jefe y es probable que pase toda la semana fuera de Nueva York. Mañana tengo el día completo y no voy a poder estar disponible para recoger la agenda ni para atenderte, ¿entiendes?

—Claro. Por supuesto—Le dije, y evidentemente ella notó mi molestia. No era porque no tuviese tiempo para mí, por supuesto, sino porque realmente estaba cansada de sufrir sus cambios bruscos de humor. Entendía perfectamente la situación después de lo que nos había pasado, pero no estaba dispuesta a que me gruñese como un ogro por simplemente llamarla por teléfono. Y ella debió entenderlo también.

—Perdóname, por favor.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, es tu trabajo.

—Lo digo por mi respuesta. Lo siento, me he puesto nerviosa.

—Ok. Está todo bien, Quinn.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Ok. Cuídame la agenda, es importante.

—Claro. Que tengas una buena noche, Quinn.

—Cuídate, Rachel—volvió a susurrar, y fue gracias a ese susurro, a que su voz sonó más baja de lo habitual, lo que me hizo ser consciente de la situación que se había provocado por mi llamada.

Volví a escuchar la voz de quien me había atendido la llamada al principio, a lo lejos, como si estuviese en otra habitación. _¿Berry? ¿Rachel Berry_? escuché, segundos antes de que Quinn colgase la llamada. Y fue entonces cuando supe quién era.

Santana López.


	16. Capitulo 16

28 de mayo 2019

Ya nada es igual

Hoy la volví a ver, y ya nada es igual.

Eran las 8 cuando me levanté esta mañana, y por cómo me sentía y el malestar que me azotaba, estaba convencida de que hoy no iba a aguantar hasta la hora que es, para por fin poder llevar al día éste diario. Y sin embargo aquí estoy.

Ya casi son las 00:30 de la madrugada, y aunque debería estar durmiendo y descansando, me es imposible hacerlo si antes no logro desprenderme de todo lo que me ronda por la cabeza, y de los nervios y la ilusión que desde ésta mañana, me tienen en otro mundo.

He pasado los últimos 8 días en Ohio, en la casa de mis padres, y aunque mi intención era describir lo que he vivido al estar con ellos, tras los acontecimientos que he vivido hoy, prefiero dejarlos aparte de este diario y centrarme más en la idea principal. Tampoco es que estando con ellos haya vivido mil y una aventuras, la verdad. Me he pasado prácticamente los 8 días alejada del mundo, relajándome, descansando como nunca lo había hecho, y tratando de poner en orden mi mente para lo que me queda por afrontar. También he aprovechado para informar a mis padres acerca de mi enfermedad, y ahí ha sido cuando la calma se me ha acabado. Se han molestado bastante con el hecho de que los hubiese mantenido al margen durante todo éste tiempo, y aunque he tratado de convencerlos de que no era un asunto lo suficientemente grave como para tener que decírselo, y que todo estaba relativamente controlado, ya han empezado a tomar cartas en el asunto, y hasta planean hacer turnos para venir a pasar algunas temporadas conmigo. En cierto modo lo comprendo, son padres, soy su única hija y estamos a más de 800 kilómetros de distancia. Motivos suficientes para que un Berry entre en drama, sin duda. Pero a mí no me viene nada bien saber que en cualquier momento puedan aparecer en mi casa y convertirse en los cuidadores intensos que suelen ser cuando me pongo enferma. Mas que un alivio para mí, es una inquietud, y ya estoy viviendo suficientes situaciones inquietantes en mi vida como para andar preocupándome por esa.

No fue mía la decisión de pasar esos días en casa de mis padres. Fue Alex, como siempre, la que me lo sugirió después de contarle lo que me sucedió con Quinn en la casita del Rio Hudson, justo el día después de regresar. Y lo cierto es que por entonces no le conté todo, solo lo que a mí me interesó que ella supiera para saciar su curiosidad. Básicamente le dije que ambas nos habíamos confesado que nos pasaban cosas, y teníamos dudas que ni siquiera sabíamos cómo resolver. Poco más, omití por supuesto contarle que nos besamos, más que nada porque necesitaba que ella me diese alguna opinión lógica, y no que me incentivara a lanzarme de cabeza, como habría hecho de haberlo sabido.

Mi cabeza aquella noche era un completo caos después de hablar por teléfono con Quinn por el tema de su agenda olvidada, y por supuesto por nuestro beso y la actitud que mantuvimos durante el regreso a Manhattan. Esa noche apenas logré pegar ojo rememorando una y otra vez todas las conversaciones que tuvimos, nuestros cambios drásticos de humor y el beso. No se me iba de la cabeza, ni entonces ni ahora, claro. Y solo Alex logró ayudarme de alguna forma tras darle mi explicación conveniente; Necesitaba alejarme y tomar algo de distancia para aclararme, y aprovechando que Quinn aquellos días no iba a estar tampoco en la ciudad, al menos eso me dijo, pues tomé la decisión que me llevó a la casa de mis padres.

Regresé ayer domingo por la tarde, y lo primero que hizo Alex fue pedirme un favor que de nuevo me iba a mantener toda la noche sin dormir; Estaba enferma, llevaba un par de días con síntomas de gripe y quería que yo le acompañase al hospital, porque ya sabéis que ella y los hospitales no se llevan del todo bien.

Pues bien, lógicamente acepté a acompañarla, y no solo porque me lo pidiese, sino porque era la primera vez desde que la conozco, que debía sentirse lo suficientemente mal como para tomar la decisión de ir al hospital. No podía dejarla sola, por supuesto. Y allí nos plantamos las dos. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando llegamos al centro. Ella con algunas décimas de fiebre y unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pies, y yo con un revoltijo de nervios cerrándome el estómago y el cansancio habitual que venía padeciendo desde que enfermé, al que le tuve que sumar un dolor continuo en las piernas y la cabeza, que había sustituido a mis cambios bruscos hormonales. La verdad es que prefiero mil veces despertarme en mitad de la madrugada por culpa de mi libido, a hacerlo por el desesperante dolor de piernas que me traen los nuevos efectos secundarios del tratamiento.

No obstante, esta mañana lo que más me perjudicaban eran los nervios, y esos no eran consecuencia directa del tratamiento, sino del hecho de no saber si me iba o no a encontrar con ella. Con Quinn.

No estábamos en su departamento médico, porque a Alex la iba a atender un médico que trataba las urgencias leves, pero era el mismo hospital, y aunque yo no tenía ni idea de si Quinn estaba o no en la ciudad, las probabilidades de volverla a ver eran bastante altas, y no tenía ni idea de cómo me iba a volver a enfrentar a ella.

No estaba demasiado equivocada.

Aguardábamos pacientemente en una de las salas de espera, que a diferencia de a la que yo siempre solía acudir, estaba repleta de personas que esperaban su turno, cuando tuvimos la primera de las apariciones estelares del día. Por suerte, nadie parecía reconocerme, y eso a Alex le hacía demasiada gracia.

—Menos mal que no te ha dado por venir camuflada.

—Me da igual que me reconozcan hoy, no soy yo la que viene a ver al médico—le dije tirando de orgullo.

—Rachel, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero nadie te reconoce, estás perdiendo tu fama. Deberías empezar a plantearte armar algún escándalo y que te hagan tendencia en las redes sociales.

—Y tú deberías dejar de decir tonterías y centrarte más en ti. No tienes muy buena cara como para andar riéndote de mí.

—A lo mejor es porque me siento mal, y tengo fiebre y ese doctor va a tardar una eternidad en atenderme, y odio los hospitales—Esgrimió con una retahíla que incluso sonó divertida.

—¿Y por qué has esperado a sentirte peor? Podrías haber venido ayer.

—¿Y dejar que te perdieses este momento?—me dijo haciéndome una pequeña mueca para que mirase hacia mi lado opuesto, justo por donde aparecía una cara que me resultaba demasiado familiar abandonando el ascensor. Era Jasón, y a pesar de que parecía tener prisas y caminaba centrado en unos papeles que llevaba en sus manos, sus ojos se posaron justo en nosotras con algo de sorpresa. No sé por qué lo hice, pero reaccioné a tiempo y desvié la mirada tratando de hacerle creer que no lo había visto, y para nuestra sorpresa, pareció funcionar.

No se detuvo con nosotras, de hecho, cruzó por el pasillo sin volver a mirarnos y con paso acelerado. Tal vez tenía alguna urgencia que cubrir, pero la impresión que nos dio a ambas era la de querer pasar totalmente desapercibido ante nosotras, o directamente hacer como que no nos había visto allí.

No lo sé, pero yo agradecí que no se tomase el tiempo de saludarnos y nos ignorase, aunque admito que me resultó extraño. A Alex también, pero ella prefería tomárselo como algo divertido y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—No entiendo que le vio la doctora a ese tipo.—Masculló reclinándose en el sillón como si estuviese en el sofá de su casa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Parece un buen chico.

—¿Acaso no lo ves?

—¿Qué tengo que ver? Es médico, según me dijo Quinn es una buena persona, es inteligente, es educado y muy guapo. Eso no me lo puedes negar.

—Será todo lo que tú quieras, pero aparenta ser el tipo más soso y aburrido de Nueva York.

—Las apariencias engañan.

—En este caso, lo dudo. Además es un mentiroso.

—¿Mentiroso?

—¿No te dijo que era el novio de la doctora? Es un mentiroso, y probablemente sea muy celoso.

—No, no creo que sea así. Me dijo que era su novio porque él no quiere darse por vencido, y cree que aún tiene una oportunidad con ella. Además, yo le dije que tú eras mi novia. ¿Soy también una mentirosa?

—Pues sí, pero él con más razón, porque lo hizo solo para marcar territorio. Es más, me apuesto mi casa a que no nos ha saludado porque le jode verte por aquí.

—¿Qué dices?—traté de sonar convincente—Está trabajando, no creo que tengan tiempo de entretenerse con nosotras. Es lógico.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada.

—¿Y por qué lo excusas con todo? Rachel, ese tipo es el que se quiere quedar con el amor de tu vida, no deberías tener tanta consideración con él. Sobre todo si es un mentiroso y un aburrido.

—Alex, cállate. ¿Qué dices de amor de mi vida? ¿Te está subiendo la fiebre y estás delirando?—le recriminé, pero ella prefirió no responderme y simplemente me ignoró, sabiendo que de esa forma lograba desquiciarme aún más— Eres idiota.

—Y te quiero con toda mi alma.

—Pues poco se nota por cómo me tratas. No paras de querer hacerme sentir mal, o que se yo…

—Lo que quiero es que te sueltes de una vez y dejes de comportarte como una niña pequeña. Mírate, estás tensa y nerviosa. Soy yo la que tiene que entrar en la consulta, y parece que te van a operar a ti.

—Sabes que me pongo nerviosa cada vez que vengo, pero no tiene nada que ver con Quinn—repliqué tratando de convencerme a mí misma. No sirvió de mucho, mi voz y mis excusas sonaban ridículamente vulnerables, y yo era consciente de ello.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no vengas a llorar cuando ese tipo le vuelva a pedir matrimonio, y la doctora acepte porque ella también es una cobarde, y no quiere reconocer que le encanta que a ti te pasen cosas con ella.

—Alex, por favor—murmuré suplicándole que lo dejase estar, haciéndole ver que eso precisamente no me ayudaba a sentirme mejor, sobre todo después de que supiera que mi estancia en Ohio no había servido de mucho. Me sentía más vulnerable y confusa que nunca.

—Ok, no te vuelvo a decir nada más, pero tienes que ser consciente de que vas a tener que enfrentarte a ella más pronto que tarde.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero no quiero que sea con miles de historias metidas en la cabeza por tu culpa. ¿Ok?

—Ok. Pues tal vez deberías empezar a olvidar todo lo que te he dicho a la voz de ya.—Me dijo reincorporándose en la silla con rapidez.

—¿Qué?—pregunté, y de nuevo una mueca me obligaba a mirar hacia el lado opuesto a mi posición, justo por donde se había perdido Jason. Y esa vez no fue él quien abandonaba el ascensor, sino ella. Quinn, y lo hacía acompañada de otro médico. Me puse tan tensa que creo que mi espalda se quedó bloqueada y apenas me podía mover. Aunque apenas duró unos segundos.

Con ella no pude reaccionar como lo hice con Jason, y nos pilló mirándola como dos pasmadas, y si, fue a las dos, porque Alex incluso soltó un "_joder que guapa es_" que probablemente ni siquiera se percató que dijo en voz alta. Lo más divertido es que ella no iba a actuar como lo había hecho su ex, de hecho por cómo nos buscó entre los pacientes, sabía perfectamente que estábamos allí. No nos perdió de vista en ningún momento, solo lo hizo unos segundos porque se detuvo en el otro extremo del pasillo y le dijo algo al chico que la acompañaba. Después de eso, vino hacia nosotras con decisión, y también algo de preocupación en su rostro.

Yo ya había empezado a temblar, por supuesto. Alex tenía razón, ver a Quinn Fabray caminar hacia ti completamente decidida y vestida de doctora, imponía demasiado, incluso para quienes la conocíamos.

—Hey… Hola— nos saludó, y a diferencia de Jason, Alex esa vez si se tomó la molestia de levantarse y darle la mano. A mí no, a mi como siempre me dio un beso en la mejilla, desconcertándome aún más— Me ha dicho Jason que estabais aquí, ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada grave—le dijo ella, y su voz sonó seductora. Me puse en alerta— Creo que he pillado la gripe.

—Oh, vaya. Me había asustado, pensé que…—Me miró— Pensé que algo te había pasado.

—No, no. Yo estoy bien.

—Bueno, bien del todo no está—nos interrumpió Alex, y Quinn me cuestionó con la mirada.

—No le hagas caso, estoy bien. Solo tengo los efectos secundarios del tratamiento, y poco más. Lo que me dijiste, ya sabes.

—¿Seguro? No he tenido noticias tuyas en toda la semana, he supuesto que era porque te sentías bien. Espero que no me estés ocultado nada, ya sabes que no debes hacer eso.

—No, tranquila. He estado en casa de mis padres, en Ohio y por eso he estado más desaparecida. He descansado mucho, te lo aseguro.

—Eso también es verdad—inquirió Alex, que había empezado a actuar como lo solía hacer cada vez que ponía sus ojos en alguna chica.—Cada vez que la llamaba, me decían que estaba dormida. Yo pensaba que me estaba ignorando, pero si a ti tampoco te ha llamado, supongo que será verdad y estaba descansando.

—Me alegro, entonces. Te iba a llamar para que nos viésemos esta semana.—Volvió a hablarme Quinn, y por como lo hizo, habría jurado que trataba de ignorar a mi querida amiga.

—No tenía ni idea de que ya habías vuelto, si lo llego a saber te hubiese traído tu agenda. —Le dije, y me fijé en como Alex parecía darse cuenta de que no estaba en su mejor estado como para sacar sus armas de seducción. Mucho menos con Quinn.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, yo quería verte para hablarte de las últimas pruebas que te hicieron, de hecho… ¿Tienes algo que hacer cuando termines aquí? Ahora tengo un paciente que atender, pero si vienes a la consulta te puedo dar los resultados antes de marcharme. Tengo una reunión en una hora.

—No, no tiene nada que hacer—volvió a interrumpirnos Alex, y yo quise matarla con la mirada—Está aquí porque la he obligado a venir, pero no es necesario que entre conmigo en la consulta. Así que si quieres, puedes irte con ella.

—No te voy a dejar sola tal y como estás.

—No me estoy muriendo, solo es una gripe. Imagino que el doctor Benson, o como quiera que se llame sabrá cómo tratarme.

—Me da igual, no te voy a dejar sola—insistí, y Quinn empezó a impacientarse por nuestra ridícula discusión.

—Ok, ok, no es necesario que sea ahora—nos dijo—Cuando termines, si tienes tiempo, pues te pasas por mi consulta, y si no pues ya nos vemos otro día. No es obligatorio, pero es bueno que sepas como salieron los resultados. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien. Yo luego me paso.

—Perfecto. Te estaré esperando. Ahora me tengo que ir, mi adjunto está deseando poder atender a su primer paciente, y tengo que estar presente—señaló hacia el chico que aguardaba pacientemente en el lado opuesto de la sala de espera—Y a ti, espero que te recuperes pronto, y puedes estar tranquila, estás en buenas manos—le dijo a Alex, que se le limitó a regalarle por primera vez una sonrisa sincera, y no repleta de sarcasmo como solía hacer desde que se conocieron. A Quinn también la noté diferente con ella, aunque supuse que era más por la situación, que por algo personal. La profesionalidad estaba por encima de todo, y Quinn seguía esa norma sin contemplaciones. O tal vez le hacía gracia que intentara mostrarse seductora con ella.

Me miró por última vez antes de dejarnos solas, y lo hizo regalándome una leve caricia en el brazo que de nuevo me desconcertaba, porque yo no esperaba que nuestro primer encuentro después de lo sucedido fuese así, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no hubieran pasado 9 días desde que hablamos por última vez. Y tampoco me esperaba que tuviese unas últimas palabras para Alex, que incluso había vuelto a sentarse con su habitual dejadez. Quinn se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella e hizo que se reincorporase con solo mirarla.

—Por cierto, no es el doctor Benson, es la doctora Benson—le dijo en voz baja y provocando su atención— Y está casada.—Apuntilló logrando que la sonrisa de mi amiga fuese aún más amplia y cómplice. La misma complicidad que mostró Quinn con ella, y que a mí casi me saca de quicio. O mejor dicho, me llenó de celos. Creo que ni siquiera esperó a que Quinn se perdiera por el pasillo cuando se dirigió a mí, y yo ya estaba dispuesta a recriminarle su actitud.

—Realmente, eres un poco lerda.

—¿Qué?—Me confundió.

—Rachel, de verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que te sucede, ni por qué ahora de repente, te has vuelto el ser más inseguro del universo, pero… ¿No te das cuenta de verdad?

—¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta? ¿De qué has intentado seducirla?

—¿Qué? Ojalá, pero me temo que es imposible con esa doctora. De lo que no te das cuenta es de que se quería quedar a solas contigo en su consulta, y tú te dedicas a buscarle excusas. ¿Por qué lo haces? —No entendía nada, o mejor dicho, no quise entenderla, y me limité a cuestionarla con la mirada. —¿De verdad que no te das cuenta?

—Solo quiere mostrarme los resultados de mis pruebas. Nada más.

—Oh Dios. Rachel, ¿hace cuánto que el doctor soso pasó por aquí? ¿cinco, seis minutos? ¿Cuánto ha tardado Quinn en venir a verte después de que ese tipo le haya dicho que estabas aquí? ¿Dos minutos?

—Porque se habrá asustado si le ha dicho que estábamos en urgencias.

—Claro, se ha asustado y al ver que estabas perfectamente, ha buscado la excusa de los resultados para que vayas a verla a su consulta, sin cita previa, teniendo que hacer de niñera de un médico novato y con una reunión pendiente, tal y como ha dicho. ¿Estas ciega?

—No seas exagerada, es normal—traté de convencerla, aunque incluso a mí me resultó complicado hacerlo. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Conociendo a Quinn en su faceta más profesional, sabía perfectamente que no se saltaba el protocolo en el hospital, que le dedicaba mucho tiempo a cada paciente, y por supuesto no se perdía esas reuniones que siempre solía tener. Que quisiera que fuera a verla con tan poco tiempo, era realmente extraño.

—Rachel—me interrumpió, y lo hizo incluso alzando la voz y provocando la atención de los demás pacientes. Tuve que obligarla a bajar el volumen—Deja de comportarte como una adolescente. Te conozco y sé que estás loca por esa mujer. Deja de hacer el imbécil, ella te está mandando señales y tú no paras de intentar esquivarlas.

—Es que no tienes ni idea de nada.

—No necesito saber nada, me basta con ver como actuáis cuando estáis juntas. Te dije que te fueras unos días de la ciudad porque te vi realmente saturada después del fin de semana con ella, pero mírate… Sigues igual, sigues temblando como una niña asustada. Eres toda una mujer, Rachel. Deja de hacer el imbécil y afronta los hechos, y más si ella te manda señales.

—Nos besamos—escupí sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Quinn y yo nos besamos antes de volver de la escapada. Y fui yo quien se lo pidió, fui yo quien tomó las riendas y le exigí que yo también tenía derecho a tener mi beso, igual que ella tuvo el suyo cuando nos graduamos.

—¿Y ella aceptó?

—Sí. Le costó un mundo, pero lo hizo. Nos besamos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me explicas que mierda estás haciendo? ¿Acaso necesitas más pruebas? Y ¿Por qué no me has contado nada?

—Porque no fue como esperábamos, o al menos como yo esperaba, y tampoco quería que me comieses la cabeza. Necesitaba asimilarlo yo misma, sin que nadie ni nada me influenciase.

—Pero ¿de qué me estás hablando, Rachel? Solo es un jodido beso. ¿Acaso no te gustó?

—Me fascinó.

—¿Y a ella?

—Pues no lo sé, porque no lo hablamos. Y ese es el problema.

—¿No lo hablasteis? No me jodas, ¿Desde cuándo necesitas que alguien te diga con palabras que le ha gustado besarte? Eso se nota, te das cuenta mientras sucede… Y cuando lo acabas. ¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta de eso?

—No pude porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no desmayarme allí mismo, ¿entiendes? Además, Tuvimos que salir de la casa porque se nos echó la hora encima, y después durante todo el trayecto no nos dijimos una sola palabra. Fue realmente incómodo. Ya después vino lo que te conté, todo el asunto de la agenda y la llamada, y como me trató. No sé, pienso que Quinn necesitaba olvidarse de todo eso, y por eso no me ha llamado ni se ha interesado en estos días.

—Pues déjame decirte que no es lo que acabo de ver. ¿Por qué tanto miedo? Sois mujeres adultas, Rachel, y es evidente que hay algo entre vosotras. A lo mejor ella piensa lo mismo de ti, y por eso ha decidido darte ese tiempo.

—No lo creo. Y tampoco quiero pensarlo mucho. Tengo la sensación de que he jodido nuestra amistad solo por el estúpido beso. Y ni siquiera logro sacármelo de la cabeza.

—Pues deja de dudar y actúa—me interrumpió tomándome de la mano— Ve ahora mismo a su consulta, y aclaras absolutamente todo.

—No, no ni hablar.

—Rachel, por favor. Mira, me estoy empezando a preocupar por ti, y sabes perfectamente que me está costando un mundo no meterme de lleno entre vosotras, y arreglar las cosas a mi manera. Así que o lo haces tú, o no voy a tener más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto. Y te aseguro que no me va a costar nada ir en busca de ella y decirle que estás enamorada.

—Si haces eso, se acaba nuestra amistad. —Fui certera, y tan convincente que ella me creyó. Pero no estaba por la labor de darse por vencida, y eso solo podía significar que yo iba a terminar rindiéndome. Como siempre.

—Vamos, ve. Seguro que aún me queda un buen rato aquí, esperando. Ve y habla con ella, por favor. —Me insistió y acabó convenciéndome, porque sabía que no me iba a dejar en paz, y porque en el fondo yo lo deseaba más que nada. Acepté sin siquiera decirle palabra alguna. Simplemente me coloqué el bolso, y me dispuse a abandonarla tal y como me estaba pidiendo, no sin antes recibir un último consejo, probablemente el que logró que todo sucediera como sucedió. —Muéstrale a Quinn la verdadera Rachel, esa de la que me enamoré.

Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que realmente me sentí como si mi vida fuera una película, como si todo a mi alrededor fuese una escena de un solo plano/secuencia en cámara lenta, y yo la protagonista que recorría los pasillos del hospital, dispuesta a salvar mi propio mundo.

Me crucé todo el pasillo esquivando a pacientes y médicos que iban y venían hasta colarme en el ascensor, ignorando una fuerza repentina en mi cabeza que me gritaba que me detuviese, que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mientras trataba de recordar cómo era mi verdadero yo, esa de la que Alex, como bien me recordó, se había enamorado. Llegue a la conclusión de que en aquellas semanas no era la misma mujer que solía ser. Había involucionado, me había vuelto a convertir en la Rachel que huía y no se enfrentaba a sus miedos, en la niña que jamás se sintió a cómoda y temía ser rechazada por quienes más le importaban.

No podía permitirme retroceder esos pasos que en teoría ya había superado. Y Alex tenía razón. He luchado toda mi vida por lograr alcanzar mis sueños, he pisoteado mis inseguridades para no hundirme con mis propios miedos. ¿Por qué no luchar por ella? Si ella no estaba por la labor de aclarar sus dudas, yo si tenía derecho a saber con certeza qué cartas podía jugar.

Estoy enamorada. Me enamoré de Quinn y en ese instante ya era plenamente consciente de ello, y de que no había vuelta atrás. No solo lo tenía asumido, es que me bastó presentarme allí, en la sala de espera de su consulta y verla, para dar por hecho que no tenía solución alguna.

Apenas tuve que esperar unos cinco minutos cuando la puerta de su consulta se abría, y del interior aparecía un hombre mayor con dificultad para andar, el chico que antes había estado acompañando a Quinn, y ella tras ambos, sosteniendo el brazo del hombre mayor con delicadeza. Me permití el lujo de observarla antes de que ella se percatara de mi presencia, y lo que vi me fascinó más de lo que ya me fascinaba ella. Le hablaba con dulzura al hombre, le daba algunos consejos y se aseguraba que el chico que estaba a su lado, lo acompañase hasta la salida donde un taxi parecía esperarlo. Su gesto de preocupación por el estado del señor era completamente opuesto a lo que el anciano mostraba. Le estaba sonriendo, la miraba embelesado y asentía a todos los consejos que le daba, dándole las gracias continuamente, al igual que hacia el joven médico, que parecía quedarse con todas y cada una de las palabras de Quinn como si fueran el mejor aprendizaje. Me sentí realmente orgullosa de ella.

Dicen que la humanidad de las personas se reconoce en como tratan a los pequeños, a los ancianos y a los animales. Quinn cumplía perfectamente todos esos requisitos para presumir de verdadera humanidad, y eso era un regalo para quienes caían en sus manos, y me convertía a mí en una afortunada.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché al anciano despedirse de ella con un _cuídese, señorita Smith_ acompañado de un dificultoso abrazo, y Quinn al fin sonrió satisfecha. Una sonrisa que se alargó para mi sorpresa cuando me descubrió allí, y que me siguió regalando incluso tras invitarme a que me acercara a ella con un simple gesto de su manos.

Creo que es la primera vez que logré vencer a los nervios, y mis pasos fueron firmes hacia ella.

—Has venido pronto.

—Sí. No quería hacerte esperar.

—¿Qué te pasa?—me dijo, y supe que se me había olvidado dejar de sonreír como una idiota—¿Estás contenta?

—Es que no me acostumbro a verte así, con los pacientes. Es una sensación muy rara para mí.—Le dije observando como el anciano ya se perdía por el final del pasillo con paso lento.

—Espero que te hayas quedado bien con su cara, porque será uno de los que quiera recibir una postal desde Paris. —Bromeó sorprendiéndome porque aún recordase esa conversación que mantuvimos durante nuestro viaje. —El señor Fillman es todo un caballero de los de antes, de los que se quitan el sombrero para saludar.

—No hace falta que lo jures, solo hay que ver su presencia, y como te mira.

—¿Cómo me mira?

—Con respeto, o esa es la sensación que me ha dado.—No me dijo nada. Me sonrió aún más y me miró directamente a los ojos a modo de agradecimiento. O eso intuí. Sorprendentemente, seguía sin ponerme nerviosa. Le aguanté bien la mirada, y acepté de buen grado colarme en el interior de la consulta tras recibir su invitación.

Era extraño, me sentía extraña sin esa sensación continua de temblor en mis piernas o el estómago revuelto, y supuse que eso se veía reflejado en mi cara. Ella también parecía relajada.

—¿Han atendido ya a Alex?

—No. Está aún en la sala de espera, pero ha insistido en que venga. Por lo visto está muy interesada en que me des los resultados.

—Ya, supongo. Creía que le daban miedo los hospitales.

—Sí, por eso he venido con ella, pero tampoco es necesario que entre en la consulta. Al menos teniendo algo más urgente que atender.

—Bueno, me parece bien. La doctora Benson es maravillosa, y sabrá cómo tratarla.

—No me cabe duda. Aquí tratáis muy bien a todos los pacientes, al menos yo no tengo queja alguna.

—Me alegra que así sea—me respondió sin perder la sonrisa que seguía acompañándola—¿Por qué no me has avisado que venias?

—No sé, no lo vi necesario, al fin y al cabo, no es algo mío. Además, Alex me avisó ayer, justo cuando llegué a mi casa y yo tampoco sabía que estabas ya aquí.

—Pues no deberías haber dudado de eso, porque ya sabes que rara vez puedo escaparme más de dos o tres días. Tú sin embargo, te has tomado unas buenas vacaciones, ¿no?

—Bueno, algo así.

—¿Qué tal tus padres?

—Bien, muy bien. Aunque ahora no tanto, porque cometí el error de decirles que estaba enferma y han entrado en un bucle de drama y preocupación típico de los Berry. No sé para que les dije nada.

—Porque es tu obligación. Son tus padres y deben saber lo que te sucede, Rachel. Es lógico que se preocupen.

—Si, pero ahora soy yo la que no va a estar relajada. Me llaman a cualquier hora, y es probable que se presenten en mi casa con una maleta. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que puede suponer eso?

—Pues lo normal cuando eres padre y tu hija única está enferma. Siéntete afortunada, Rachel. Además, ¿quién te va a cuidar mejor que ellos?—_Tú_, le habría gritado en ese preciso instante, pero me contuve. Y lo hice porque estaba yendo todo tan bien que no quería estropearlo con la euforia que me producía el repentino ataque de seguridad que me invadía. —Vamos, siéntate, y cuéntame cómo te sientes. Antes Alex ha dicho que no estabas bien. ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

—No, no claro que no. Bueno, supongo que no.—Fue justo ahí cuando empecé a ser consciente de que no la mencionaba como solía hacerlo. Era la segunda vez que me hablaba de Alex y no Alexandra, y ese detalle me resultó curioso.

—¿Supones?

—Sí, no sé. Ahora me encuentro mejor, pero llevo unos días de nuevo con molestias en las piernas, la cabeza, no sé. Me siento extraña.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Sí.

—Ok. Tendremos que estar pendientes de eso, por como salieron los resultados no debería ser así. —Me dijo mientras sacaba de un archivador el que supuse era mi informe médico— De hecho, tengo muy buenas noticias que darte.

—¿De veras? ¿El qué?

—Verás, Rachel… Los resultados esta vez sí dieron datos relativamente normales dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Esta vez no estoy muerta?—Bromeé.

—No, esta vez no—me sonrió.

—Es una buena noticia, sí.

—Lo es , y si además te digo que el tratamiento está haciendo efecto y parece que hemos logrado detener el avance de la polimiositis.

—¿Qué? Pero me dijiste que esa enfermedad no tenía cura.

—Y no la tiene, pero si el tratamiento funciona significa que vamos por el mejor camino para que puedas hacer tu vida normal. Tenemos que aguantar un par de meses más con el tratamiento, y entonces si todo sigue tal y como parece que va a ser, pues empezaremos a hacer rehabilitación. Y podrás recuperar la fuerza, no tendrás tantos problemas de cansancio.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Me voy a recuperar de verdad?

—Es todo por lo que estoy peleando ahora mismo. No te puedo asegurar nada, pero si te diré que estamos haciendo todo lo posible porque así sea, y los resultados son positivos.

—No, no me lo creo.

—Pues créetelo. También te tengo que pedir disculpas por no habértelo dicho antes, pero he querido asegurarme antes de hacerlo. He aprovechado las conferencias en las que he estado para comentarle tu caso a varios especialistas, y todos han coincidido en los resultados. Así que vamos bien.

—Ok, ahora sí que me estoy poniendo nerviosa. —Le dije, y lo hice sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta. Pero era así.

No he sido demasiado explícita acerca de mis sentimientos, y la preocupación que he estado sintiendo todo este tiempo por culpa de la enfermedad, de hecho, con cada efecto secundario, con cada nuevo contratiempo que sentía y el malestar que no ha dejado de perseguirme en todo este tiempo, sentía como la más mínima esperanza se esfumaba. Lo he pasado realmente mal, y he llorado más veces en un solo mes que en toda mi vida. Pero esos detalles los he guardado para mí, para las noches en las que me he despertado angustiada recordando lo que me estaba pasando, o cuando me han cerrado las puertas y roto contratos por falta de confianza.

Escuchar a Quinn decirme que todo iba mejor de lo que pensaba, hizo que los nervios volvieran a mí, y un nudo se adueñase de mi pecho.

—Olvídate de los nervios, porque no te sirven para nada.

—Me temo que ya es tarde—dije casi sin tiempo a controlarme, cuando quise hacerlo las lágrimas ya salían de mis ojos sin parar y mis manos temblaban con tanta fuerza, que ni siquiera podía ayudarme de ellas para secarlas. No fue necesario, ella lo haría por mí.

Se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hacia mí, y como siempre solíamos terminar cada vez que yo visitaba su consulta, me tomó de las manos y permitió que pudiese abrazarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas. Creo que jamás en mi vida abracé a alguien con tanta necesidad, y quiero imaginar que para ella también fue especial que yo me entregase de aquella manera. Pero no pude evitarlo. Era todo, no solo la tranquilidad de la buena noticia acerca de mi enfermedad, sino todo lo que llevaba vivido con ella; la tensión, los nervios, la angustia, las dudas, el miedo a perderla. Todo se comprimió y desapareció gracias a ese abrazo, a volver a tenerla junto a mí.

—Lo siento mucho, Rachel. Lo siento, de veras—me dijo entre susurros, al tiempo que trataba de secar mis lágrimas— Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

—No, no tienes nada que sentir.—Le respondí sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

—Sí, sí que lo siento. No me he portado bien contigo, y no me refiero a todo esto de tu enfermedad. He sido una imbécil. —Se confesó, y yo no pude decirle nada. Traté de mirarla sin tener que deshacer por completo el abrazo, aunque era ella quien seguía manteniéndome cerca, sosteniendo mi cara con sus manos.— Tendría que haber sido honesta conmigo misma desde el principio y todo habría sido más fácil. Lo que sucedió el otro día con Santana…

—¿Santana? ¿Era Santana quien atendió el teléfono?—balbuceé confirmando mis teorías.

—Sí

—¿Y ella sabe que era yo?—Pregunté solo por cerciorarme, porque en esa llamada pude oír mi nombre en su voz, pero no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Me hacía mal solo imaginar cómo se habría sentido ella.

—Si, ya lo sabe.

—Lo siento—fui yo quien se deshizo del abrazo— Lo siento Quinn, yo no pretendía que eso sucediera. De hecho te llamé porque no quería regresar a tu casa y presentarme allí sin avisarte. Solo quería entregarte la agenda y que…

—Olvídalo, no tienes que sentir nada. Yo tampoco sabía que Santana iba a estar allí, esperándome. Y mucho menos que fuese a atender el teléfono mientras yo me ocupaba de Cleo. Si hubiese sido honesta desde el principio nada de esto habría sucedido. Ni yo te habría hecho daño a ti, ni Santana estaría ahora enfadada conmigo porque no le conté que eras tú. A lo mejor te resulta raro, pero ella también se muere de ganas por verte…

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué le has dicho de mí?—Le pregunté completamente incrédula. Había sido hábil al sacar la conversación justo cuando más cerca estábamos, y agradecidas.

—Pues que Melinda Halliwell eres tú, y que tú eres la culpable de que de nuevo tenga dudas acerca de mi orientación. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad le has dicho eso?

—No tenía más opción.

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—No sé… Vas a tener que soportar sus bromas, o que se yo. Si lo hiciste por mí, no era necesario, Quinn. Lo he estado pensando en estos días y sé que fui muy egoísta cuando te pedí que las invitases a la casita del rio. Fue una estupidez por mi parte.

—No, no lo fue. Y no tienes por qué preocuparte, Santana no se va a atrever a molestarnos de ninguna manera, ni a ti y ni a mí.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura? Hace años que no la veo, pero dudo que haya cambiado tanto como para desaprovechar una situación como esa—Le dije sin poder evitar recordar algunos de los momentos más llamativos que nos había hecho sufrir, al menos a mí. Quinn esbozó una divertida sonrisa al tiempo que desviaba su mirada de mí, dándome a entender que había algo que yo no sabía, o que mejor dicho, no sabía si decirme o no. —¿Qué?—le insistí tras ver como dejaba escapar el segundo suspiro.

—Rachel, hay algo que por lo que intuyo también has olvidado de nuestra graduación, además de nuestro beso.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando le dije a Santana que Melinda eras tú, ella me confesó algo que yo desconocía por completo. Y me temo que tú también, dadas las circunstancias que vivimos.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué tiene que ver Santana con ese día?

—Según me contó, cuando yo me marché de tu casa tras nuestro beso, vosotros seguisteis con la fiesta y alguien sugirió algunos juegos divertidos para animaros. ¿Tú recuerdas alguno?

—Quinn, yo de esa noche no recuerdo prácticamente nada, ya te lo he dicho. Ojala pudiera recordarlo.

—¿No recuerdas jugar a verdad o reto?

—Pues no.

—¿Ni tampoco recuerdas encerrarte en un armario con Santana como parte de un reto, porque ni tú ni ella queríais responder a una pregunta en concreta?—Insistió, y yo comencé a negar con rotundidad. No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando, de hecho pensé que había empezado a tomarme el pelo.

—¿Qué? No recuerdo nada de eso.

—Pues sucedió. Y Santana lo recuerda a la perfección. Puckerman os preguntó si alguna vez habíais deseado a una mujer, y ninguna de las dos quiso responder. Así que os castigaron con un encierro en el armario y un beso que debía durar uno o dos minutos. Y por lo que cuenta, duró bastante más.

—¿Qué? No, eso es mentira. Eso jamás sucedió.

—Es justo lo que yo le dije a ella cuando me lo contó, pero ¿sabes qué? Resulta que Brittany estaba allí, y te aseguro que ella no miente.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?—repliqué asegurándome ver en su gesto algún resquicio que me hiciera descubrir que me estaba mintiendo, pero no lo hallé. Hablaba con firmeza.

—Pues sí. Después de besarme a mí, la besaste a ella. Tuviste una noche completa, Rachel.

—No, no, no. No me lo creo, lo siento pero no. —Le dije, y es que mi mente era incapaz de asimilar algo como lo que me estaba contando. Ya tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por aceptar que había besado a Quinn y no lo recordaba. Tener que hacer lo mismo pero con Santana era superior a mí. Santana López fue peor que mi antagonista en la secundaria, incluso me atrevería a decir que mucho más que Quinn.

—Bueno, tú puedes pensar lo que quieras, tampoco te voy a obligar a que recuerdes algo como eso. Pero te lo he dicho porque es el motivo por el que te puedes quedar tranquila por si te preocupa como Santana pueda tratarnos a partir de ahora. Resulta que ella si estaba en plenas facultades esa noche, no como tú, y decidió besarte.

—No sé si quiero recordar eso. Ahora mismo no sé qué decir, no entiendo que haya vivido tanto en una noche y no sea capaz de recordarlo. Y la verdad, también me desconcierta que te lo haya dicho como si nada.

— Era yo la que estaba equivocada al no querer hablarle de ti, y contarle lo que me sucede. Ella se lo ha tomado como algo serio, no me habría dicho eso si no quisiera que confiara en ella. Sabe que tengo un lio de mil demonios en mi cabeza, y no va a hacer nada que me pueda hacer daño. En el fondo es una persona seria, ¿sabes?.—Dijo, y la sensación de culpabilidad no tardo en apoderarse de mí, a pesar de la confusión que me había provocado toda la historia de mi beso con ella. Supuse que pudo percibirlo en mi gesto, porque no tardó en intentar evitarlo.—Hey, Rachel, está todo bien—añadió volviendo a sostener mi cara entre sus manos.—Deja de preocuparte.

—No, no está todo bien, acabas de decir que tienes un lio de mil demonios en la cabeza—solté, y lo hice tomando una decisión que no quería tomar, pero no tuve más remedio que hacer. Me alejé de ella, me separé lo suficiente como para acabar con aquella caricia que me estaba regalando, y puse distancia entre nosotras. —No pretendas que me sienta bien sabiendo que tú no lo estás.

—Bueno, pero no es culpa de nadie.

—Es culpa mía. Te obligué a aceptar algo que no querías, y ahora me dices que…

—No, no—me interrumpió volviendo a acortar distancias entre nosotras—A mí nadie me ha obligado a nada. Si te refieres al beso, acepté tu propuesta porque quise y porque lo deseaba. Tú no tienes la culpa de besar como los ángeles, y que mis dudas en vez de desaparecer se hayan disparado.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso.

—¿Te gustó?—balbuceé y ella dejó escapar un suspiro repleto de resignación.

—Pues para ser honestas, sí. La verdad es que sí. Precisamente por eso Santana me habló de vuestro beso, porque no me atrevía ni a mirarla a los ojos cuando se lo dije.

—Ok. Esto no me lo esperaba, pensaba que había sido la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan poco te gustó a ti?

—¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Fue genial, Quinn.

—Ok, eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero entonces no entiendo por qué dices que ha sido la peor decisión que has tomado en tu vida.

—Porque no me dijiste nada después, porque volvimos en el coche sin siquiera mirarnos. Pensaba que estabas tan desilusionada, u ofendida, que se yo… Que había sido un error, y que en vez de arreglar nuestras dudas lo había echado todo a perder.

—¿Tú has resuelto tus dudas?—fue directa, tanto que me pilló desprevenida, pero mi respuesta era clara. No podía seguir ocultándome más.

—Sí.

—Perfecto.

—¿Y tú?—la cuestioné yo, y su gesto me puso un tanto en alerta.

—No. Y me temo que ahora sí que estoy hecha un lio, Rachel.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no soy capaz de asumirlo. No puedo.

—Te gustó que te besara, pero sigues teniendo problemas con que sea una mujer. ¿Es eso?

—No, no es eso—musitó obligándome a guardar silencio durante varios segundos, esperando que continuase. Pero no lo hizo.

—Quinn— apenas me salió la voz, y esa vez fui yo quien se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para tomarla de las manos.—¿Qué sucede? Yo solo quiero ayudarte. —Le dije notando como la confusión parecía sobrepasarla.

—Es que no puedo, Rachel. No puedo.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

—Explicar lo que me pasa, como me siento. Es una lucha interna y no me deja actuar con claridad. Yo, yo lo siento, Rachel. Lo único que no quería era confundirte y es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

—No me importa que me confundas, yo solo quiero que logres encontrar esa respuesta. Es todo lo que me preocupa. Quiero que estés bien y que aclares lo que te sucede.

—Créeme que lo intento, continuamente, pero siempre caigo en el mismo estado, en la misma confusión—me dijo, y de nuevo el silencio nos invadió, pero esa vez acompañado por un gesto que ya había visto en muchas ocasiones, y que me hizo armarme de valor. Su mirada se desvió hacia mis labios y noté como comenzaba una batalla interna que me recordó, exactamente, al momento que vivimos en el jardín de la casita del rio. Aquella vez yo no hice nada, simplemente esperé y no sucedió. Pero esta vez no pude evitarlo. No cuando podía ver reflejado en su rostro el deseo por volverme a besar, a pesar del temor que parecía tener por desearlo.

Me detuve dos veces antes de rozar sus labios con los míos, dándole la oportunidad de no dejarme continuar, pero no lo hizo. No se movió, ni su mirada se apartó de mis labios.

Y la besé.

La besé con todo el cuidado y la delicadeza del mundo, pidiéndole permiso, buscando su aprobación. La besé y acabé con cualquier mínima duda que quedase en mi acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella, y pretendí que también acabasen con las suyas, aunque no lo lograse. La besé y habría estado besándola hasta el fin de los días, pero sus dudas no se esfumaron como las mías, y su cabeza seguía siendo funcional y práctica, a pesar del momento.

Fue ella quien destruyó el beso, y aunque lo hizo con dulzura y saber estar, supe que había un motivo más fuerte para ello. Uno o varios. El primero, que estábamos en el hospital, en su propia consulta y en horario laboral, y eso era saltarse el protocolo. El segundo de los motivos era que alguien estaba a punto de interrumpirnos, y Quinn y su poder mental estuvieron más rápidos para evitar lo que podría haber sido una de las situaciones más tensas de nuestras vidas.

—Rach, será mejor que hablemos fuera de aquí, con calma.—Me dijo cuando aún podía sentir el calor de sus labios en los míos, y un par de golpes en la puerta la hizo reaccionar.

Yo me aparté de ella rápidamente, y evité mirar en todo momento a quien estaba a punto de entrar en la consulta. Cuando escuché su voz al abrir la puerta, creo que incluso me bajó la presión.

Era Jason. Y a juzgar por como cambió el tono de su voz al descubrirme allí, supe que no esperaba mi presencia. Sin embargo, esa vez si me saludó, e incluso se excusó por no haberlo hecho cuando nos vio a Alex y a mí en la sala de espera de urgencias. Quinn trató de quitarle importancia, y simplemente lo atendió con una improvisada normalidad. La conversación que mantuvieron prefiero mantenerla al margen, ya que tampoco es tema importante en ésta historia, sin embargo, si hubo un momento en el que se dirigió a mí. Y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por qué tomó aquella decisión.

—¿Y tú que tal estás?—me dijo, y a mí ni siquiera me dio tiempo a responder, porque Quinn se tomó la libertad de hacerlo.

—Con ella estamos también de celebración. Su tratamiento está funcionando muy bien.

—¿Sí? Bien, pues me alegro muchísimo. Con lo de Jimmy y ahora lo tuyo tenemos la semana repleta de buenas noticias.

—¿Jimmy?— le cuestioné yo, y ambos me miraron sorprendidos por mi curiosidad—¿Está él bien?

—Sí, perfecto, ¿verdad Quinn?—la buscó con la mirada.

—Esta semana hemos recibido los últimos resultados de él, y ya podemos decir oficialmente que le ha ganado la batalla a su enfermedad.

—¿De veras? Dios, me alegro muchísimo. Dadle un beso de mi parte, por favor. El otro día pude conocerlo y me parece un niño encantador.

—Claro, se lo daré—me dijo él aún sorprendido—No sabía que os habíais conocido.

—Sí, se conocieron. Rachel estaba aquí cuando me hice cargo de él—interrumpió Quinn—Incluso tienen secretos que no me quieren contar, ¿no es cierto?—me miró y yo me limité a sonreírle. A juzgar por el desconocimiento de Jason y por como Quinn seguía mostrando curiosidad, supe que el pequeño estaba cumpliendo su palabra de no decir absolutamente nada. Y por supuesto, yo también estaba cumpliendo mi parte del trato.

—Oye, ¿ y por qué no te vienes con nosotros a cenar?—fue Jason quien nos sacó del leve cruce de miradas que manteníamos ella y yo.

—¿A cenar?

—Sí. El viernes vamos a ir a cenar para celebrar la recuperación de Jimmy, te puedes venir y así hacemos un combo en celebración.

—No sé, la verdad es que…

—Seguro que a tu chica le encanta la idea—soltó, y su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia Quinn, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Me puso en alerta pero no me preocupó. Quinn se mostró tranquila, y hasta asintió dejándome entrever que no había ningún problema y que estaba dispuesta a que yo aceptara. Pero quise ser precavida.

—Lo hablaré con ella antes, no sé si tenemos algún plan para ese día,

—Ok. Pues espero que podáis venir. Puede ser divertido—me dijo y yo simplemente asentí. —Quinn, te veo ahora en la reunión, no tardes que ya sabes cómo se pone el jefe—le dijo a ella segundos antes de despedirse de mí con una simple sonrisa. Si hubiera estado allí Alex probablemente me habría confirmado lo que empecé a sospechar; que yo no le caía demasiado bien a Jason, pero como ella no estaba y yo no tenía esa capacidad, opté por no pensarlo demasiado. Esperé a que se marchara y nos dejara a solas de nuevo, para cuestionarla a ella.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?¿Quieres que vaya a cenar con vosotros?

—Si, claro. Si te apetece…

—Yo encantada, todo lo que sea pasar tiempo contigo, será bienvenido—le dije, y por cómo me miró supe que no esperaba que fuera a ser tan directa. No me importó—De todos modos, me gustaría poder verte a solas algún día. Creo que tenemos bastantes cosas de las que hablar.

—Ya buscaremos la forma.—Me respondió dando por válida mi petición. —Rachel, ya le has oído, me están esperando para una reunión y…

—Sí, ya me marcho. A mí también me está esperando "mi chica"—le respondí con la esperanza de que entendiese mi humor, y lo hizo. Quinn me sonrió y yo me di por satisfecha—Bien. Que tengas un buen día, y que te sea leve esa reunión.

—Te aseguro que ya es un buen día—me respondió, abriendo la puerta con delicadeza—Cuídate, vale.

—Lo haré. ¿Hoy no me llevo un abrazo de despedida? Al señor Fillman se lo has dado.

—El señor Fillman no ha tenido el valor de besarme antes de marcharse, y tú acabas de romper una de las normas que te dije que no debes romper. Nada de besos en el hospital, ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto.

—Así que estás castigada sin abrazo.

—Ok, lo siento. No volverá a suceder—le dije intuyendo que aunque había usado un tono de humor, sus palabras guardaban algo de verdad. Y fue justo en ese instante donde terminamos la conversación. No quise comprometer más la visita. Tenía razón, estábamos en el hospital y el pasillo que cruzaba la sala de espera, a diferencia de otros días, estaba llena de pacientes y del personal del hospital que iban y venían. No podía arriesgarme a fastidiar la conexión que se había creado entre nosotras, y romper ese tira y afloja por un simple beso, o ese abrazo que de despedida que no me dio.

Preferí marcharme de allí deseándole un buen día, e indicándole que tendría noticias mías para confirmarle si aceptaba o no esa cena a cuatro, sin ser consciente aún del plan que se me iba a ocurrir en las horas siguientes.

Un plan que a ésta hora de la noche, no tengo ni idea de si va a funcionar, pero soy completamente consciente de que tengo que intentar llevar a cabo.

Todo sea por cumplir mi promesa a Jimmy.


	17. Capitulo 17

29 mayo 2019

Mi día

Son las 9 de la mañana del jueves 30 de mayo. Estoy en mi cocina, con un café humeante y varias tostadas que deben servirme para aliviar mi malestar y darme la fuerza necesaria para empezar el día, pero no me voy a quejar de absolutamente nada y mucho menos de mi enfermedad.

Puedo decir con total consciencia de que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, bueno, ayer también lo fue. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, bolígrafo en mano y con mi diario, dispuesta a escribir absolutamente todo antes de que mi memoria empiece a olvidar detalles de lo que he vivido.

No me lo perdonaría jamás si eso llegase a suceder, ya vivo traumatizada por saber que una vez ella me besó, y ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar un segundo de ese beso. No, no estoy dispuesta a que eso vuelva a sucederme. Lo que viví ayer va a permanecer para siempre en mi memoria, de una forma y otra, me da igual, pero va a estar ahí para siempre. Como tampoco me quiero adelantar a los acontecimientos y dejar que todo lo que siento ahora mismo no me deje continuar con el orden establecido, así que como acostumbro, voy a empezar a contar desde el principio, desde el momento exacto en el que tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Una llamada de teléfono, solo necesité eso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. El martes nada más llegar a mi casa, después de acudir al hospital con Alex, me dediqué única y exclusivamente a leer las páginas que llevaba escrita de éste diario, con la única intención de saber si había sido capaz de plasmar todo lo que había vivido y sentido hasta entonces y anotar los últimos acontecimientos. Ese beso que fui capaz de darle a Quinn en su propia consulta me mantuvo despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y no solo a mí, también a Alex. No lo escribí en ese capítulo del diario, pero Alex esa noche durmió aquí, a mi lado, y no porque ella quisiera sino porque la obligué.

Tal y como esperábamos, la doctora Benson le confirmó que el diagnostico era gripe, aunque no demasiado virulenta. Solo necesitaba descansar y el típico tratamiento que suele dar en estos casos, pero no estoy acostumbrada a verla enfermar a menudo, de hecho, creo que es la primera vez que realmente la veo mal. Fue por eso por lo que tomé la decisión de que pasa aquí la noche, en mi casa. Así al menos nos podíamos cuidar la una a la otra. No puso mucha resistencia, entre que realmente se siente mal y que yo tenía cosas importantes que contarle, pues ni siquiera se lo pensó.

Las cosas importantes por supuesto, no eran otras más que explicarle de verdad como vivimos el fin de semana en la casita del rio Hudson, esa vez si omitirle detalle alguno, y además confesarle lo que había sido capaz de hacer en la consulta ese mismo día. Creo que estuvimos hasta la de la madrugada hablando, tratando de sacar conclusiones acerca de la actitud de Quinn, porque evidentemente, de mí ya pocas dudas teníamos.

Y fue en esa conversación cuando recordé que había algo pendiente que tal vez podía usar a mi favor; la dichosa apuesta. Una apuesta que incluso Quinn me dio como vencedora, y que yo ya casi había olvidado por completo. Se unieron tres factores reveladores para que yo tomase la decisión que tomé el miércoles por la mañana; el primero, que Quinn me había invitado a que hablásemos con más calma fuera del hospital, y mi intención era la de hacerlo antes de la cena que había planeado Jason y a la que Alex por supuesto, había aceptado ir, incluso estando enferma. El segundo factor era precisamente tener a mi amiga al lado convenciéndome que había llegado el momento de sacar a relucir mis encantos, y lanzarme de tal manera que Quinn lograse aclarar sus dudas. El tercer factor era ese, el de la apuesta. El premio era una cita, una cita de verdad, y no me iba a quedar con las ganas de al menos intentarlo.

En ello me puse nada más despertar el miércoles por la mañana. La llamé para citarla en un lugar que previamente había planeado con Alex, que no perdió detalle alguno de toda mi estrategia mientras usaba mi cocina como un buffet para desayunar. Y para nuestra sorpresa, Quinn aceptó quedar conmigo justamente para aquella misma tarde. Había caído otra bendición del mismísimo cielo, ya que según me contó tenía jornada de guardia y a última hora una compañera le pidió el cambio de turno, por lo que podía acudir sin problemas a nuestra cita. Eso sí, ella no sabía que una cita, simplemente que íbamos a hablar. Preferí darle las explicaciones una vez la tuviera delante. Y eso hice.

A las 16:30 de la tarde, por primera vez siendo puntual desde que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, la vi aparecer caminando con su elegancia por la acera tras abandonar la boca del metro. Mi lugar elegido para encontrarnos era una pequeña cafetería situada cerca de Central Park. Me sonrió al descubrirme observándola desde la distancia. Confieso que me puse un poco nerviosa al verla vestida con un look más casual de lo habitual, pero su sonrisa se llevó toda mi atención.

—Hoy no te puedes quejar, mira la hora que es—fue lo primero que me dijo, cuando ni siquiera había llegado a mi— Estoy siendo muy puntual.

—Precisamente en eso estaba pensando—le dije al tiempo que recibía su saludo; como siempre un beso en la mejilla que ya había empezado a saberme a poco.—En eso, y en lo hermosa que estás.

—¿Ah sí?—se miró así misma con algo de sorpresa—Me he puesto lo primero que he encontrado. —Esa vez si sonó a verdad, no como cuando decidió ponerse un vestido rojo impresionante para cenar conmigo en mi casa.

—Pues siempre aciertas, aunque me temo que es algo que va más allá de la ropa.

—Te noto contenta, ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy. Estoy muy contenta.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo?

—No sé, hace buen día, hoy me siento bastante bien y tengo la suerte de que estés aquí.

—Ok. Van dos halagos en menos de un minuto. ¿Me tengo que empezar a preocupar?

—Tranquila, solo estoy agradecida de que hayas aceptado venir.

—Vale. Ahora es cuando te pregunto, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—me cuestionó lanzando una mirada hacia su alrededor—Si vamos a hablar de nuestras cosas, ¿era necesario venir hasta aquí?

—Buena pregunta, sí. Y yo te voy a dar la respuesta, pero antes necesito pedirte algo.— Me miró expectante—En realidad no te he citado para que hablemos y ya está.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

—Pues, estoy aquí porque quiero informarte que oficialmente estamos teniendo nuestra primera cita real. —Le dije disimulando que me costaba respirar por culpa de los nervios a su reacción. Conociéndola, podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa; desde reírse pensando que era una broma, hasta dejarme allí plantada y no volver a hablarme. Por suerte supo ser racional, aunque su gesto se truncó un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Me estoy cobrando mi premio por ganar la apuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Pues sí. Aunque en realidad todo depende de ti, por supuesto. Tienes dos opciones, bueno tres en realidad. La primera, que aceptes esto como una cita y me dejes que por primera vez me comporte contigo como realmente soy, y quiero. La segunda, que no aceptes esta cita pero sí me des la ocasión para hablar de lo que tú y yo sabemos, mientras nos tomamos un café en esa cafetería. —Le dije casi sin respirar, señalándole al lugar en cuestión que había elegido para empezar nuestra cita.

—¿Y la tercera?

—La tercera es que no te haya gustado ninguna de las dos anteriores, y te marches dejándome plantada por tomar las decisiones sin contártelo antes.

—Oh. Pues para sincera, esa tercera ahora mismo suena demasiado tentadora para mí. Pero quiero que antes me des una explicación más clara de todo esto.

—¿Una explicación? ¿Cuál?

—¿Por qué has tomado tú la decisión, y no me lo has contado? ¿Por qué no me has dicho esta mañana lo que pretendes hacer ahora?

—Por miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?

—A que me rechaces, a que no quieras ni siquiera venir.

—Ok. Esto me parece un poco surrealista. ¿En alguna otra ocasión te he dicho que no? Porque créeme, eres de las pocas personas a la que todavía no le he negado una invitación.

—Lo sé, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones te había propuesto una cita real. Y no quería arriesgarme.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Me explicas que es para ti una cita real?¿Acaso quedar para tomar un café y hablar de nuestras cosas, no es una cita real?

—Sí, pero no es el tipo de cita que yo quiero, y me he ganado con la apuesta.

—¿Y cuál es ese tipo de cita? ¿Romántica?

—No sé si exactamente es romántica la palabra, pero sí sé que es mucho más que simplemente quedar con una amiga para tomar café.

—Pues si quieres que decida, tendrás que explicarme con claridad lo que es.

—Una cita como la podrías tener con un chico al que te apetece conocer, nada más y nada menos. Quiero tener la oportunidad de vivir eso contigo, de hablar de nosotras, de las cosas que nos gustan, de pedir un café en esa cafetería y dar un paseo por Central Park, luego me gustaría invitarte a un lugar muy especial y después si es posible, a cenar. No sé, una cita normal entre dos personas que se quieren conocer.

—¿Y tú crees que después de 15 años crees que necesito una cita para conocerte?

—Han pasado muchas cosas, y tú y yo jamás nos hemos conocido de esa forma. Y no lo puedes negar. Ni siquiera sabias que era una experta jugando al billar, ¿Quién dice que no te puedo seguir sorprendiendo?

Dudó. Vi como miraba a su alrededor con la excusa de ordenar su mente antes de responderme de alguna forma, batiéndose en uno de esos duelos a los que ya me empecé acostumbrar, y que tanta ternura me dan.

—Esto es un poco extraño, Rachel. ¿Eres consciente de eso?

—No, no he sido consciente en ningún momento, por eso lo estoy haciendo. Porque es lo que quiero, no lo que crea que deba estar bien o mal. Solo me dejo llevar.

—No me gusta que me mientan…

—No te he mentido. Te he invitado a tomar café, y ahora te estoy ofreciendo otras nuevas posibilidades para pasar la tarde. Está en tus manos aceptarlo o negarte. —Le dije aguardando en silencio una respuesta que no parecía llegar, aunque su gesto la delataba. Quería aceptar, pero necesitaba alargar un poco más su decisión para pagarme de alguna manera la jugarreta que le había hecho. —Puedes estar tranquila, por norma general no suelo besar a nadie en una primera cita. —Añadí buscando su sonrisa, y la conseguía. Se rindió, y después de mirar a su alrededor mil veces y batirse en duelo con su propia consciencia, supe que era oficial. Que Quinn había aceptado tener una cita real conmigo. Me aseguré volviéndoselo a preguntar. —¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas la cita, prefieres un café y ya está, o me dejas plantada?

—No voy a ser tan dura contigo, así que te acepto el café y… Y luego más te vale sorprenderme lo suficiente como para no arrepentirme de esto. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido—volví a agradecerle— Eso sí, antes de que empiece nuestra cita, te quiero informar de otro detalle.

—¿Otra sorpresa más?

—No, es solo un breve inciso, la letra pequeña del trato.—Le dije y de nuevo volvió a mostrarse dudosa— Verás, quiero que sepas que voy a tratarte tal y como suelo tratar a cualquier chica o chico que me guste, y con el que haya tenido una cita. No sé si me explico.

—Básicamente me estás diciendo que no me vas a tratar como lo has estado haciendo en el último mes, ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, básicamente es eso.

—Dejamos la amistad a un lado y tenemos una cita como cualquier otra pareja.

—Lo prefiero, sí.

—Ok. No te aseguro nada, pero lo voy a intentar. Voy a intentar verte como alguien a quien no conozco realmente.

—Esa es la idea.

—Bien, pues tu dirás…

—¿Café?—le pregunté señalándole hacia la cafetería, y ella simplemente asintió, dejándome entrever que desde ese mismo instante, yo iba a tomar las decisiones. Fue justamente lo que sucedió.

Un par de cafés, el mío descafeinado por eso de evitar más efectos secundarios de mi tratamiento, y el suyo con extra de Mocca blanco, algo que por lo visto le fascinaba y que yo desconocía hasta ese mismo instante, y una porción de tarta de chocolate a medias. Una mesita junto a uno de los ventanales, el sol de la primavera iluminándonos de lleno, sobre todo a ella, que desde ese momento me iba a tener completamente embelesada por el color de sus ojos, y una camarera con una peculiaridad que nos iba a lanzar de lleno al tipo de conversación que yo pretendía tener en esa cita. Ni hospitales, ni teatro, ni obligaciones ni responsabilidades. Mi única intención era conocer a la verdadera Quinn Fabray, y que ella me conociera a mí.

Tenía los brazos tatuados desde la muñeca a los hombros, media cabeza rapada y una sonrisa encantadora. Al menos la que nos regaló al atendernos en la mesa fue así.

—¿Te gustan las chicas así?—no esperaba que Quinn fuese a lanzarme aquella pregunta así, de repente, pero supuse que por cómo le devolví la sonrisa a la camarera, había sido demasiado evidente que realmente me parecía atractiva. Aunque solo quise ser amable.

—No lo sé. Han sido pocas las personas que me han gustado directamente por el físico. Necesito conocerlas más.

—Si, bueno, me refiero a estéticamente.

—No está mal. Tiene su morbo, ¿no crees?

—Personalmente no me llama mucho la atención en ese sentido. Es como que me distrae demasiado de la persona que realmente es. No sé si me explico.

—¿Tú tienes tatuajes?

—¿Yo? No, claro que no. —Replicó sorprendida porque yo no supiera esa respuesta. Y tenía razón, porque para mi suerte, habíamos tenido la oportunidad de vernos prácticamente desnudas. Pero mis intenciones iban hacia otro lado. —¿Y tú? ¿Tú tienes más tatuajes a parte de ese que tienes en el hombro?

—Sí. Hay un par de ellos más.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Ajam…

—¿Dónde? Te he visto desnuda y yo no he visto ninguno más.

—Están en lugares más recónditos… No creo que una primera cita sea el momento oportuno para confesar esas cosas—bromeé, pero ella no pareció entenderlo. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en un mar de dudas tratando de averiguar qué lugares recónditos de mi cuerpo podían albergar tatuajes. Me divirtió su expresión. —Está muy buena la tarta, ¿verdad?

—Eh, si, si, muy buena. Oye… ¿Y qué significa ese tatuaje del hombro? ¿Se puede saber o tampoco es momento oportuno para hablar de ello?

No pude evitar reírme.

—Son coordenadas.

—¿Coordenadas?

—Coordenadas celestiales. —Por cómo me miró, habría jurado que estuvo a punto de escupir el sorbo de café que acababa de dar, pero se mantuvo firme y esperó que yo continuase explicándole. Lo hice, por supuesto—Hace unos años conocí a una chica que tenía tatuadas las coordenadas de una estrella, creo recordar que era Bellatrix. No quiso contarme el motivo porque era algo muy personal. Me dio una gran idea. Gracias a esa chica supe que se podían comprar estrellas, ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Cómo diablos te vas a comprar una estrella?—me miró sonriente—Pues bien, yo no me lo creía e investigué, quería saber qué clase de timo era aquello, y terminé comprando una. Así, sin más. Y la llamé Berry. A las pocas semanas, me enviaron unos planos con las coordenadas donde estaba situada y varios documentos más que en teoría certificaban que sí, que a miles y miles de años luz, yo tenía en propiedad una estrella. ¿Te imaginas mi cara?

—No hace falta, me basta con verla ahora mientras me lo cuentas.

—No, nada que ver. Estaba tan desconcertada con el hecho, que en una de las visitas que le hice a mis padres, les hice el regalo de entregarles la estrella. Total, la había llamado Berry, pertenecía a la familia, ¿No? Pues a mis padres les hizo tanta ilusión que estaban dispuestos a buscar el telescopio más potente del mercado para poder ver su estrella. Y como eso se nos iba un poco de presupuesto, recordé la historia de la chica y el tatuaje de sus coordenadas, les dije que tal vez podía ser una buena idea para ellos, y al final terminamos los tres tatuándonos lo mismo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tus padres también tienen ese tatuaje?

—Así es. Las coordenadas de una gigante azul situada a no sé cuántos miles de años luz, en la Nebulosa de Orión. No, no me mires así, te juro que es verdad.

—Si yo te creo, pero no puedo negar que estoy realmente sorprendida.

—¿Para bien o para mal?

—Sorprendida, nada más. ¿Sueles tomar decisiones así, como comprar una estrella simplemente pensando que es un timo?

—Es lo habitual en mí, aunque en mi favor, te diré que fue hace algunos años. Ahora soy más responsable, y solo me tatúo cosas realmente importantes.

—No mientas, no tienes más.

—Sí, claro que tengo.

—¿Dónde? No te he visto más tatuajes.

—Quizás es que no has mirado bien, o tal vez no has mirado en el sitio adecuado—le dije con toda la intención de provocarla, y ella lo percibió sin dudas. Por supuesto, es mentira. No tengo más tatuajes, y dudo que vaya a volver a tatuarme de nuevo, pero había aprendido que ese tipo de juegos valía para provocar su curiosidad, y nada me apetecía más que lograr que Quinn sintiera curiosidad por mi.—¿Tú te tatuarías alguna vez?

—No creo.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, no me atrae demasiado. Tiene que suceder algo muy, muy extraño para que yo tome esa decisión.

—¿Una noche de locura con alguien importante en tu vida que termine en un salón de tatuajes?

—Lo dudo. Sería más factible que me abdujeran unos extraterrestres y que me obliguen a ello.

—Ok. Y en el caso hipotético que lo hicieran, ¿qué te tatuarías?

—Pues no lo sé, no lo he pensado nunca.

—Pues piénsalo ahora, nunca se sabe cuándo te pueden abducir extraterrestres—bromeé, y me sonrió— No sé, algo que te guste, ¿un café con extra de mocca blanco? ¿Un fonendoscopio? ¿A Cleo? Ese sería un buen tatuaje.

—No, ni hablar. No hay nada lo suficientemente importante como para que me convenza de algo así.

—¿Ni siquiera Cleo?

—Cleo es mi compañera. La adoro, haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero no tatuarme.

—¿Y si su vida dependiera de ese tatuaje? ¿Lo harías?

—Su vida nunca va a depender de que yo me tatúe su nombre. Ni su vida, ni la de la gente importante que tengo en mi mundo.

—Pero si sirve de recuerdo. Llevar en la piel algo que te recuerde lo importante que es para ti, es una buena excusa.

—Para mí no. Prefiero guardar los recuerdos de otra manera. Experiencias vividas, fotografías, videos…

—No te voy a convencer, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que no.

—Ok.

—Somos demasiado opuestas la una de la otra, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

—No creo que seamos opuestas, lo que creo es que ambas tenemos diferentes formas de ver la vida.

—Es lo mismo. ¿No crees?

—No. La vida por suerte da muchas vueltas y hace que cambien las cosas. Tenemos diferentes grados de flexibilidad, nada más. A ti te cuesta más ceder, y yo lo hago antes de que incluso me llegue la opción de hacerlo. Solo se necesita tiempo, nada más.

—Es una bonita forma de recordarme que soy bastante cabezota.

—No, en absoluto. No pretendía que entendieses eso, solo que…

—Estoy bromeando—me interrumpió— Y si en realidad me estás diciendo eso, sé que no lo haces como algo malo.

—No, pero es que no considero que seas cabezota. Solo que tomas más consciencia antes de tomar una decisión importante en tu vida. Soy yo la que no tiene la cabeza demasiado bien amueblada, como ya habrás podido comprobar.

—Eres un caos, Rachel—me dijo dibujando una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Un bendito caos.

—¿Bendito? Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Bendito porque de no ser por ti, ahora mismo estaría encerrada en mi casa rellenando un montón de informes y perdiéndome éste día—señaló hacia el exterior—, y ésta tarta de chocolate, y esa camarera con tatuajes que no para de mirarnos.

—Oh, bueno… ¿Ves como no somos opuestas? Nos complementamos bien.

—¿Tú crees?

—Tú lo has dicho, de no ser por mi inconsciencia, ahora estarías aburrida en tu casa. Ah, y todavía no sabes lo que te espera en esta tarde, te aseguro que al final de la noche, te habrá merecido aún más la pena dejar de ser responsable por unas horas.

—¿Y qué es lo que me espera?

—Eso lo sabrás en cuanto terminemos de merendar—le respondí, y parece que la curiosidad comenzó a invadirla. Al menos eso intuí por cómo fue capaz de terminar con su parte de la tarta y el café con relativa rapidez, aunque no demasiada.

Lo cierto es que el lugar bien merecía aprovecharlo al máximo. No había mucha gente, estábamos en un lugar tranquilo de la cafetería, y una actitud distendida que nos llevó a alargar la conversación por bastantes minutos más. Y no solo hablamos de los tatuajes, también lo hicimos del aspecto físico y fuimos derivándolo hacia los gustos personales que nos llevaban a cambiar nuestra apariencia. No sé, tal vez no fue la conversación más adecuada para una cita, pero si me permitió llevar a cabo mi objetivo principal de aquel día; no hablar de trabajo ni responsabilidades.

Unos 45 minutos después de haber llegado a la cafetería, y cumpliendo con el horario mental que yo misma me había creado para llevar a cabo todas las actividades del día, pusimos rumbo hacia Central Park, simplemente para dar un breve paseo antes de volver a meternos en un lugar cerrado, como iba a ser mi sorpresa. No le pareció mal, de hecho, incluso me agradeció que hubiese elegido el parque para pasear. Según me contó, hacía meses que no tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de una simple tarde de paseo, aunque eso es algo que pude descubrir cuando estuvimos en la casita del Rio Hudson. Una de las cosas que más le frustró del viaje, fue no haber podido disfrutar bien de los jardines por culpa de las tormentas. De haber hecho buen tiempo, estoy convencida de que incluso se habría animado a hacer deporte en el exterior.

Y precisamente relacionado con el deporte era la anécdota que vivimos en el parque, cuando ya casi estábamos por regresar a las calles, con el tráfico y el ir y venir de la gente, y que estuvo a punto de estropear nuestra cita.

Estuvimos una media hora más o menos paseando, disfrutando del tiempo y las diferentes actividades que suelen hacer en el parque, viendo a gente pasear, a padres con sus hijos jugar, a gente de todas las edades haciendo deporte, y a un grupo de tres amigas que a mí me descompuso por completo.

No eran tres amigas y nada más, por supuesto. Eran tres de mis compañeras de teatro, las mismas chicas que unas semanas antes habían presenciado la estelar aparición de Quinn en el bar cuando jugábamos al billar, y que se habían encargado de difundir bastantes rumores de nosotras dos con el resto de los compañeros, tanto de Alex como míos. Tres chicas a las que yo no quería ver, ni que me viesen en esa situación, con Quinn paseando por Central Park tal y como lo hacíamos.

Y no, no estoy siendo exagerada.

De haber sido otra persona en vez de Quinn, me habría dado exactamente igual. Pero no era el caso con ella. Porque Quinn no formaba parte de nuestro mundo, porque su nombre ya era importante en el ámbito de la sanidad, porque a buen seguro habría mucha gente de mi entorno que probablemente habría o tendría que acudir a su hospital, y Quinn no tenía ni idea de que ya habíamos tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto para evitar que su imagen quedase tocada.

La discusión que tuvimos en el bar no quedó simplemente ahí. Por supuesto. Mis compañeras fueron más allá, de hecho, los casi 5 días que estuve sin hablarle a Alex, fueron a consecuencia no solo de su estúpida broma, sino por los rumores que se habían empezado a originar por culpa de ello.

Fue curioso, porque en el bar nadie sabía quién era aquella chica rubia que vino a sacarme los colores por no ser una persona responsable, y al día siguiente todos sabían cuál era su nombre, a qué se dedicaba e incluso cómo nos habíamos conocido, esto último siendo un invento de alguien a quien desconozco. Pero el hecho estaba ahí, y fue Alex precisamente quien se encargó de evitar que los rumores se propagasen, sobre todo por respeto a Quinn. Que las tres mismas personas que habían empezado aquella historia inventada nos viesen paseando, era simplemente darle pie a que volvieran a hablar de nosotras, pero sobre todo de ella. Y me negaba en rotundo a que así fuera.

Como todo en mi vida, nunca acertaba.

Las vi venir de frente, y aunque estaba a suficiente distancia como para que no me viesen, si me di cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria a menos que me pusiera a correr hacia el lado opuesto, lo que provocaría sin duda la sorpresa en Quinn.

—¿Estas bien?—me preguntó. Me quedé parada en mitad del camino, sin saber qué hacer.—¿Rachel?

—No quiero que nos vean—le dije señalando hacia ellas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son?

—Compañeras de teatro, pero no quiero que me vean contigo, Quinn.

—¿Por qué?

—Son unas bocazas, no me da la gana de que saquen conclusiones estúpidas solo porque nos vean pasear, y es eso lo que van a hacer, créeme. —Me puse nerviosa, y vi como ella también empezaba a dudar.

—Pues, a menos que salgamos corriendo, dudo que nos podamos librar. Vienen hacia aquí.

—Lo sé, Dios…

—¿Pero tan malo es que nos vean? Quiero decir, si es por mí, yo no le doy importancia, Rachel. No me voy a enfadar porque tres chicas a las que no conozco piensen algo de mi…

—Es mucho más que eso—le repliqué, y los nervios ya si me dejaron fuera de lugar. Me había empezado a plantear seriamente el salir corriendo, o plantarles cara y amenazarlas allí mismo para que no volvieran a hacer lo que sabía que iban a hacer, pero por suerte la historia no siguió el camino que yo creía.

Creo que es la primera vez que Quinn y yo nos intercambiamos el rol, y decidió tomar las riendas haciendo algo que si por mi fuera, repetiría una y otra vez.

—No sé qué hacer, Quinn.

—Yo sí. Ven—me dijo tomándome de la mano, y obligándome a que caminara tras ella. Retrocedimos unos 10 o 15 metros y cuando ya casi era capaz de distinguir las voces de mis compañeras hablando entre ellas, me apartó del camino para meterme tras ella en una pequeña arboleda que salía a nuestra derecha.

Si hay algo de lo que puede presumir Central Park, es precisamente de tener árboles, muchos árboles y de muchas especies y formas diferentes. Y aunque aquel espacio no era un bosque, de hecho se podía ver perfectamente a través del camino, usar uno de esos árboles para esconderme parecía ser una más que aceptable opción. Lo más anecdótico es que a ella si la iban a descubrir, pero no parecía importarle demasiado. Cuando quise darme cuenta yo estaba perfectamente protegida tras uno de los árboles, y ella frente a mí, cerca, tan cerca que podía notar su respiración, y el nerviosismo que antes sufría por mis tres compañeras, empezó a provocármelo ella. Cuando fui consciente de la situación, supe que a ojos de cualquiera que pasara por allí no éramos más que una pareja que buscaba algo de intimidad en mitad de un parque, y eso me puso más tensa de lo que ya estaba, aunque su sonrisa tratase de evitarlo.

—Te estoy salvando el culo—me dijo entre susurros— Me debes una.

—Ya te digo… Solo espero que ninguno de los guardas del parque nos vea y piense lo que no es. Va a ser difícil explicar la situación.—Respondí, y su silencio me alteró aún más. No me dijo nada, Quinn simplemente decidió que su mejor respuesta era morderse los labios mientras sonreía, y me miraba fijamente.

De no haber reaccionado en aquel preciso instante, juro que me habría lanzado a besarla. Así, sin más. Sentía que me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, pero como siempre no se atrevía a decirlo con palabras. Le salvó de mi beso que sus ojos se desviaron hacia el camino justo cuando mis compañeras pasaban, y nos hacían creer que nuestra estrategia había dado resultado. —Vía libre—murmuró, yo sentí que al separarse de mí, regresaba el aire a mis pulmones, y me maldije por ello.

Abandonamos el absurdo escondite de nuevo entre risas, sabiendo que igual había sido un fracaso y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero al menos tendríamos una anécdota divertida, o mejor dicho, patética que contar. Por supuesto, no me quedó otra opción más que contarle la verdad acerca de lo sucedido con mis compañeras. Quinn no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad de cuestionarme por ello, más aún cuando decidimos abandonar el parque y poner rumbo hacia nuestro siguiente objetivo, andando. Casi 20 minutos de caminata eran más que suficientes para hacerlo, para ser honesta con ella y explicarle cual era mi temor tras lo sucedido en el bar, muy a mi pesar y con el miedo a que de veras se sintiese mal y la cita quedase arruinada. Pero no fue así, como ya he dicho. Quinn no solo no se lo tomó mal, sino que me obligó a dejar de sentirme culpable por algo que estaba fuera de mis manos.

Es curioso, porque justamente en nuestra primera cita fuera del hospital, era ella la que ponía medios para evitar que la gente pensara de nosotras algo que no era, y en ese instante parecía ser lo que menos le preocupaba. Es más, su actitud durante todo el trayecto me confirmó que incluso le divertía. No paró de sonreír y bromear en todo el tiempo, solo lo hizo cuando llegamos al siguiente punto de mi mapa.

Vi que me miró un poco extrañada cuando me detuve en la acera, y ya cuando miré hacia la entrada del teatro, su gesto se descompuso.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Sorpresa—le dije señalando hacia la marquesina del teatro.

—¿Qué? No.

—Sí. Sesión de teatro.

—No, no, ni hablar. —Replicó con rotundidad. Yo me asusté.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué?

—¿Me estás diciendo que quiere que entremos en el teatro?

—Te estoy diciendo no, es lo que vamos a hacer. Tengo dos entradas, y no te haces una idea de lo complicado que me ha sido conseguirlas, porque son realmente especiales y porque ya estaban agotadas desde hace días.

—No, no, no, Rachel. No me jodas.

—¿Qué pasa?—Insistí desconcertada— ¿No quieres ver una obra? Te aseguro que te va a encantar, además trabajan en ella mucha gente importante y…

—¡Mírame!—me interrumpió, y yo hice lo que me pidió completamente sorprendida. La miré de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿De verdad quieres que entre al teatro en jeans y con una blusa? No voy vestida para la ocasión, Rachel.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Y tan en serio. Sabes que me gusta cumplir el protocolo, y al teatro se va vestida para la ocasión. Mira la gente que hay por aquí, van elegantes, acordes…

—No me jodas, Quinn. Estás perfecta.

—No, no lo estoy para eso.

—Pero si yo voy prácticamente igual que tú.

—¿Y? Tú eres actriz, la gente te mira, te reconoce, te admira y terminas creando tendencia, pero a mí no me van a mirar de la misma forma. Probablemente digan que tengo un gusto pésimo.

No me lo podía creer, pero su explicación más allá de resultar terriblemente divertida llevaba un halo de seriedad que me hacía dudar continuamente. No sabía si estaba bromeando o realmente hablaba en serio.

—Hace un momento te daba igual lo que pensara la gente—Le dije tratando de averiguar el sentido de sus palabras.

—Pero esto es diferente. No me siento cómoda estando vestida de tal forma en un lugar así. Tengo que estar a la altura de un evento así. Lo siento…

—¿Cómo en mi casa cuando te presentaste con el vestido rojo?—Solté, y lo hice con toda la intención.

—Oh, ok… Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a bromear con eso. Me sorprende que la hayas hecho después de tantos días.—Me replicó con un falso orgullo que al fin me relajó.

—Lo siento, Quinn, pero es que fue muy gracioso verte así.

—Pues a mí no me hace gracia.

—Tranquila, si estabas hermosa, exactamente igual que ahora. Quinn, quien tiene elegancia, da igual como se vista, siempre se va a ver bien. Y tú tienes esa elegancia.

—No trates de cambiar el discurso, ahora estoy doblemente enfadada porque no me hayas avisado de esto, y porque me hayas recordado el ridículo que hice al vestirme así para cenar contigo en tu casa.

—¿Cómo? Yo no he dicho nada de ridículo, y además… Me dijiste que era lo primero que encontraste en tu armario, tal y como me has dicho hoy.

—Sí claro, un vestido de Armani rojo de gala va a ser lo primero que tenga en mi armario… Por Dios, Rachel. Fue la peor decisión que tomé en mi vida.

—¿Así que te vestiste así para la ocasión? ¿Y te puedo preguntar cuál fue el motivo? ¿Por qué querías estar jodidamente sexy y elegante para cenar conmigo?

—Pues, que se yo… Porque soy idiota, ¿o no lo ves?

—¿Querías sorprenderme?

—Quería sentirme bien, y demostrarte que no me paso todo el día con la bata del hospital, y esas cosas—Se excusó, y a mí me pareció la escena más divertida y tierna de cuantas había vivido— Además, pensaba que iba a estar Alex allí.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿Alex? No, si al final me voy a poner celosa yo. ¿Quieres sorprender a Alex?

—¿Qué dices? Ni en broma. Lo que quería era demostrarle que no tiene nada que hacer conmigo.

—No te puedo creer…

—Ok, basta. No quiero hablar más de eso, no se supone que era una de las premisas de esta cita, no hablar de…

—Cierto, lo siento—la interrumpí— Tienes razón, ahora mismo todo lo que necesito saber es si vas a aceptar o no mi invitación al teatro, y… Para que te quedes tranquila, aunque no sea necesario, te diré que estás espectacular, y lo digo en serio, a nadie le va a importar que lleves un vestido rojo de Armani o un par de jeans desgastados. Estás impresionante de ambas formas.

—Rachel, eres una…

—¿Aceptas o no?

Dudó, pero lo hizo única y exclusivamente para hacerme tener dudas —Ok. Vamos, que más da. Total, ya me han visto esconderme en pleno Central Park, porque ahora me vean así en el teatro, supongo que no debe ser un drama.

—Así me gusta, ¿Vamos?—le dije invitándola a que me siguiera, y ella aceptó a regañadientes, aunque era toda una parafernalia. Estaba encantada, y se le notaba a leguas.—Por cierto, una última cosa antes de zanjar este asunto—añadí deteniéndome junto en la entrada, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar. Ella me miró atenta— El vestido rojo hizo su función en nuestra cena. Por si te habían quedado dudas.

Me gané un leve golpecito en el hombro mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción, y de esa forma nos colamos en el teatro, dispuestas a ver una de las mejores obras que están en cartelera. Bueno, yo era la segunda vez que la veía, de hecho, gracias a ese detalle pude hacerme con el par de entradas para disfrutarla una vez más. Entre Alex y yo, tenemos suficientes contactos como para lograrlas, aunque ya hemos empezado a deber más de un favor.

Es algo que no me preocupa, como tampoco me importó gastarme lo que he gastado en esas entradas. Mereció la pena con solo ver el rostro iluminado de Quinn, completamente asombrada por el espectáculo en uno de los mejores teatros de Nueva York. Mereció la pena porque durante casi dos horas, la tuve sentada a mi lado, disfrutando, cuestionándome sobre algunos detalles que se le escapaban y atendiendo a más de una anécdota de las que yo había vivido justo allí, encima de ese escenario. Mereció la pena porque cuando terminó la obra, después de casi cinco minutos de aplauso ininterrumpido, pude hacer que conociera los entresijos del teatro y la llevé detrás del escenario, entre bambalinas, para que sintiera por primera vez esa magia del teatro real. Pude lograr que viera las salas repletas de atrezo y se quedara completamente sorprendida al ver todo el lugar desde la sala de sonido y luces. Y por supuesto, conseguí que conociera a algunos de los personajes principales de la obra. Y lo cierto, es que tal vez tendría que haber evitado que conociera precisamente a uno en concreto, pero ver su cara y su sonrisa era un premio que no podía dejar pasar.

—Dios, ¡es increíble!

—Se te cae la baba, Quinn. Deberías ser un poco más comedida—le dije bromeando. Fue salir del teatro, y ya no había dramas acerca de su vestimenta o excusas absurdas, ya todo eran halagos hacia la obra, y hacia el protagonista. La verdad es que debía tener muy mal gusto para no sentirme igual que ella, pero prefería jugar a no darle la razón. Era más divertido.

—¿Mas comedida? Si casi me desmayo cuando me ha saludado. Es impresionante, es… Dios, ¡Qué hombre!

—Yo no lo veo para tanto.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿De verdad no te parece impresionante Henry Cavill?

—A ver, es guapo y me consta que es una buena persona y muy educado, pero poco más…

—No, no puedo creer. Lo dices para llevarme la contraria. Ese hombre es Superman, es _El hombre._

— Sí, el hombre.

—Y me ha saludado, y me ha preguntado de donde soy, si me ha gustado la obra, si voy a ir más veces… Es que creo que me acabo de enamorar, Rachel. Y no estoy bromeando

—Maravilloso. Si quieres, le esperas a la salida y ya yo me marcho a casa, así te puedes quedar con él y tener una cita romántica.

—¿Estás celosa?—inquirió y yo negué mostrando un orgullo que iba a provocarle una carcajada.— ¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

—¿Entonces me puedo quedar aquí esperando al señor Cavill?

—Podrías, pero entonces te ibas a perder el final de nuestra cita, y te aseguro que puedes arrepentirte de ello.

—Ah, ¿pero aún hay más sorpresas para hoy?

—Claro, mis citas siempre tienen un final feliz, y éste precisamente no es lo que yo esperaba, por supuesto.

—Ok. Ok. Dejaré mi romance con Henry para otra ocasión. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

—Pues depende ti.

—¿De mí?

—Sí. Verás, mi intención ahora mismo es que podamos cenar, pero la sorpresa más importante de todas viene después de la cena, pero como es probable que hoy quieras regresar pronto a tu casa porque mañana tienes que madrugar, estoy pensando en que la cena sea más rápida y podamos pasar a lo verdaderamente importante.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo en todo, pero sigo sin entender por qué depende de mí.

—Pues necesito que me digas si prefieres cenar en un pequeño restaurante, a un par de manzanas de aquí, y en el que probablemente perdamos más tiempo, o no te importa que nos tomemos una hamburguesa en uno de los miles de puestos que tenemos por aquí.

—¿Una hamburguesa en la calle?

—Ajam…

—¿Después de haber merendado tarta de chocolate, quieres cenar una hamburguesa con probablemente mil calorías?

—Eh… Sí. Un día es un día. Aunque si prefieres otra cosa, por mi perfecto.

—Es tu día, es tu cita, así que si tú quieres que nos comamos un par de hamburguesas en la calle, adelante. Estoy a tu disposición.

No hubo más replicas ni preguntas por mi parte. La tomé de la mano, sí, con la valentía que me dio el saber que yo tomaba esa decisión, y nos lanzamos a buscar el primer quiosco de hamburguesas que encontrásemos. Obviamente, tampoco iba a obligarla a cenar cualquier cosa que nos dieran en el lugar más mugroso de Nueva York, así que nos detuvimos en uno que a primera vista parecía cumplir con todos los permisos de salubridad y sanidad del Estado. Y la verdad es que acertamos, o tal vez fue el entusiasmo por hacer algo diferente. No lo sé, pero Quinn disfrutó de esa hamburguesa tanto o más que lo que yo disfruté viéndola divertirse, y eso ya era bastante. No paraba de reír cada vez que nos cruzábamos la mirada, y nos encontrábamos ambas con la boca llena y tratando de evitar que las diferentes salsas hicieran un cuadro sobre nuestra ropa. Y todo eso sin contar con la cerveza que ella se bebió a morro mientras yo apuraba la insulsa botella de agua que me tocó beber. Honestamente, creo que ha sido la cena más divertida que he tenido en mi vida, y la verdad es que he tenido bastantes, de muchas formas y en lugares inimaginables. Pues ninguna se podía comparar a estar con ella en mitad de la calle poniéndonos hasta arriba de calorías. Insuperable.

Pero lo mejor estaba por llegar.

Una vez saciado el apetito y las risas que nos regalamos, tomamos un taxi con dirección hacia el punto final de nuestra cita; Mi casa.

Sí. El plan terminaba justamente en el sitio en el que me encuentro ahora, en mi casa. Nada de pubs donde bailar, o paseos románticos a la orilla del rio. No, mis intenciones eran muy diferentes a las que llegó a imaginar ella cuando le di la dirección al chofer, al menos eso intuí por la cara que puso.

—¿Me llevas a tu casa?—me susurró cuando el taxista ya había puesto en marcha el coche, y yo asentí. —¿Esa es la sorpresa?—añadió, y al notar como el gentil conductor nos lanzaba una mirada curiosa a través del espejo retrovisor, optamos por guardar silencio, y dejar que cubriera los escasos cinco minutos de trayecto sin que pudiese curiosear mucho más. Pero cuando llegamos, no dudó en hacerme el cuestionario de mi vida. Ni siquiera habíamos entrado en mi casa, cuando ya me había quedado sin respuestas a sus decenas de preguntas.

—Pensaba que iba a ser una cita real, algo más original, ahora veo que no—me dijo a regañadientes, colándose en el interior de mi casa.

—¿Y quién te dice que lo que vas a ver ahora no es original? Además, ¿qué tiene de malo mi casa?

—No, no tiene nada de malo, pero seguro que es aquí donde terminas todas tus citas.

—Uhh, Quinn, empiezo a sospechar que esa cerveza que te has tomado casi de un sorbo te está afectando.

—No digas tonterías, nada me está afectando, al menos por ahora. Pero tienes que admitir que tengo razón, que organices una cita y la termines en tu propia casa, es bastante sospechoso.

—¿Sospechoso de qué? ¿Qué piensas que vamos a hacer?

—Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Si te parece sospechoso, es porque sospechas algo. ¿El qué?

—Ok. Da igual. Son las 22:30, es hora de que me digas ya cual es esa sorpresa.

—Cierto, pero antes te tengo que informar de un pequeño detalle.—Le dije, y ella me miró confusa, cansada de que siempre le repitiese la misma frase antes de que cada sorpresa— Nuestra cita ya ha terminado, justo en el instante en el que hemos entrado en mi casa.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, ahora volvemos a ser Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry, las excompañeras de instituto, paciente y doctora… Las amigas.

—¿Y antes no lo éramos?

—No, ya te dije que todo lo que pretendía era que nos conociéramos de otra forma.

—Ok. Me estoy perdiendo. No entiendo nada.

—Ahora lo verás, ¿me acompañas?—le dije señalándole hacia las escaleras, y de nuevo vi como las dudas aparecían en ella—Tranquila, solo quiero mostrarte algo muy especial.

La convencí, aunque no tenía muchas opciones, la verdad. Quinn aceptó y comenzó a ascender las escaleras siempre delante de mí, hasta que llegamos a lugar exacto donde la obligué a detenerse. Su cara al ver que la dirigía hacia mi habitación fue un completo poema, pero aun así no se atrevió a cuestionarme más. No sé si por temor a mi respuesta, o porque prefería que la sorpresa realmente fuera una sorpresa.

—Vaya, que bonito tu dormitorio—me dijo, pero yo dejé que se quedara allí, plantada en la entrada. Le pedí que me acompañara de nuevo, y la llevé directamente hacia lo que ella pensaba que debía ser mi vestidor, o tal vez un baño. No lo sé. Solo sé que se acercó a mí con algo de dudas, y pensando que le estaba gastando una broma, hasta que descubrió lo que pretendía mostrarle. Y si antes me había regalado una cara de sorpresa, la que me mostró en ese instante no tenía palabra alguna para describirla.

Reto cumplido, pensé. Ya me daba igual lo que sucediese a partir de ese instante, me daba por satisfecha nada más con ver su expresión.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Tienes una biblioteca en tu dormitorio?

—Bienvenida a mi rincón favorito.

—¿Rincón? Por Dios, Rachel, esto es más grande que mi propio despacho.

—No, no es tanto.

—¿Que no? Pero… ¿De dónde salen tantos libros? ¿Son tuyos?

—¡Sorpresa! No te lo vas a creer, pero me gusta leer de vez en cuando.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Una broma?

—Esto es de mentira, no puede ser real que tengas esto aquí, y no me hayas dicho absolutamente nada… Y menos aún con la de veces que me has dicho que soy una aburrida por pasarme las horas leyendo.

—Primero, que tenga una biblioteca en mi casa, no significa que tenga que pasar las horas aquí metida. Solo es un pequeño capricho, fui coleccionando libros poco a poco y bueno, ha terminado convirtiéndose en esto, además, como verás también hay discos. Muchos de hecho. Segundo, no te he dicho nada antes porque no suelo traer aquí a todo el mundo, aunque tú te creas que es lo que hago en cada cita—bromeé— Solo le muestro este lugar a las personas importantes. Y tercero, si crees que es una broma o que son de mentira, te invito a que eches un vistazo a cualquier libro o disco. Tienes más de mil donde elegir.

No me creía. Ni siquiera porque hizo lo que le pedí y comenzó a bucear entre los libros para asegurarse que eran reales, que tenían hojas y palabras en su interior, y no eran un mero atrezo de alguna de mis obras. Lo cierto es que me gustó observarla en aquellos minutos, tal vez no era algo extraordinario, pero si era algo que ella desconocía por completo de mí, y me encantó que le sorprendiera tanto. Sobre todo porque no era esa precisamente la sorpresa principal que le tenía preparada.

—Rachel, es espectacular. De verdad, es alucinante que tengas todo esto aquí. Cuando entré pensé que era un vestidor, y resulta que es un despacho con biblioteca incluida.

—Me gusta estar aquí cuando necesito concentrarme. Cuando me mudé a esta casa, todo esto era una especie de solárium, y por aprovechar la luz de las ventanas, metí el escritorio, luego el diván y poco a poco fui colocando estantes y libros. Y ya ves en lo que se ha convertido.

—Es maravilloso—Me dijo asomándose curiosa a una de las dos ventanas. —Tomaste una buena decisión.

—Sí, yo también lo creo.

—Me gusta este tipo de espacios.

—Bueno, no tiene nada que ver con el orden que mantienes tú en tu despacho, como ves es un poco caos, y hay cajas desordenadas en el suelo, y libros sobre mi escritorio. Pero me sirve para demostrarte algo muy importante.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué tienes buen gusto?

—Que tenemos algunas cosas en común.

—No te lo puedo negar. Va a resultar que no somos tan diferentes.

—No. Y también te voy a demostrar que yo a ti si te conozco más de lo que tú a mí.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

—Quiero que cojas el libro aquel—le señalé directamente—Justo el que está al lado de la cajita de cristal en ese estante.

—¿Éste?

—Sí.

—¿Qué le pasa? Oh… Espera, ¿Qué es esto?

—Es un libro bastante especial.

—_Poemas de Currer, Ellis y Acton Bell_—susurró leyendo la portada del libro.—Pero esto es…

—Los seudónimos que usaron las hermana Brontè para poder publicar sus primeros poemas. Tienes entre tus manos una verdadera joya.

—Dios… ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—¿Te acuerdas la historia que te he contado antes sobre la chica del tatuaje de las coordenadas celestiales? Pues la conocí precisamente en su tienda. Es dueña de una de las librerías más importantes del país, y es capaz de conseguir joyas como esa. Ese libro tiene más de 200 años.

—No, no te puedo creer. Es una maravilla. Debe valer una fortuna.

—Cuesta lo que vale, ni más ni menos.

—Es maravilloso, Rachel. Soy fan de los grandes clásicos y más aún de las hermanas Brontè, no te haces una idea de la de veces que me he leído Cumbres Borrascosas.

—Lo sé. El día que amanecí en tu casa, pude ojear un poco tu librería y me di cuenta de que entre los libros de anatomía y psicología, tenías una pequeña colección de ellas. Pero te faltaba ese.

—Ya, pero es que yo ni por asomo podría permitirme comprar algo como esto.

—Y por eso ahora ese es tuyo.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que te lo quedes.

—No. ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que oyes. Quiero hacerte ese regalo.

—No, ni hablar. Rachel, déjate de bromas.

—No estoy bromeando. Quiero que ese libro luzca entre tus clásicos.

—No puedo aceptarlo, lo siento, pero no.—Insistió dispuesta a dejar el libro en su lugar pero yo no se lo permití.

—Es mi decisión. Es por eso por lo que te he traído hasta aquí, y tú has aceptado. Así que tienes que aceptarlo, o realmente me voy a ofender bastante.

—Pero Rachel, no es normal que me regales algo como esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está prohibido regalar libros?

—No, claro que no, pero éste es demasiado especial.

—¿Y acaso tú no lo eres? ¿Sabes? Cuando me lo compré sabía que no era para mí, que ese libro no iba a estar para siempre en mi estantería. Ahora soy consciente de que lo compré para alguien como tú.

—No, no puede ser—masculló ya casi sin convicción—Rachel, es demasiado.

—Tú me estás salvando la vida. Me temo que tu regalo es mucho más valioso que todos estos libros.

—Pero es mi profesión.

—No estoy hablando de mi enfermedad—Solté con total sinceridad, y ella se rindió —Solo te pido una cosa, me gustaría que lo pusieras en tu estantería del salón, entre las cosas importantes de tu mundo.

—Rachel…

—Shh—la detuve. Vi como daba un pequeño paso hacia mí con la intención de agradecerme el regalo, pero aún tenía más cosas que ofrecerle, y no se lo permití—Espera ahí—le dije y ella dudó. —Quiero que veas otra cosa.

—¿Otra sorpresa?

Asentí. Fui directa hacia una de las cajas que tenía repartidas por el suelo de la estancia, y ella lejos de obedecerme, me siguió curiosa. Pero cometí un pequeño error, algo que no tenía previsto que sucediera ni mucho menos, que ella lo descubriese. Al sacar de la caja el álbum que pretendía mostrarle, porque no era otra cosa más que un nuevo álbum de fotos nuestras del instituto, dejé caer sin querer la libreta donde justamente estoy escribiendo éste diario, y quedó junto a sus pies abierta de par en par.

Fue más rápida que yo y la recogió del suelo segundos antes de que yo se la arrebatase sorprendiéndola, aunque su gesto se debía más a la capacidad que tuvo de leer en ese tiempo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Nada. Una libreta con cosas mías.

—¿Y por qué está mi nombre ahí?

—¿Tú nombre? No, para nada.

—Sí que lo está, lo he leído perfectamente, Rachel.

—No.

—¿Qué escondes? ¿Por qué me mientes?

—Porque esto no tendrías que haberlo visto hasta dentro de… No sé, un tiempo.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi promesa.

—¿Cómo?

—La promesa que te hice cuando me pediste que me tenía que distraer y no pensar en la enfermedad. Te dije que estaba escribiendo, pues bien, esto es lo que llevo escrito.

—¿Es tu libro?

—No es un libro, es… No sé, un diario.

—¿Y hablas de mí?

—Hablo de mi día a día, y lógicamente si tú estás en esos días, pues tienes que aparecer.

—Ya… ¿Puedo leerlo?

—No. Todavía no.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando lo acabe.

—¿Y cuándo se acaba ese diario?

—Cuando esté perfectamente sana, si es que lo logro, claro.

—Ok. ¿Y entonces lo leeré?

—Puede…

—No me pongas excusas, tengo derecho a leerlo. Fue idea mía, y además si salgo en él, con más razón.

—Ok, ok. Lo leerás. Pero ahora no estamos hablando de esto, sino de lo que hay en esa caja.

—Está bien, pero no te lleves muy lejos ese diario. Lo voy a leer…

—Hoy no. Hoy vas a estar entretenida con algo más especial—le dije, y me lancé directa a sacar el álbum de fotos para entregárselo. Me miró desconfiada cuando se lo entregué, pero le bastó abrirlo y ojear la primera página, para acabar con sus dudas.

Ni siquiera volvió a hablar, bueno sí, sí que dijo cosas, pero eran cosas incompresibles que salían de sus labios. No la culpé, yo hice exactamente lo mismo cuando lo volví a ver en casa de mis padres. Era allí donde estaban aquellas _nuevas viejas_ fotografías de nuestros amigos del instituto, de nuestro viajes con el coro y las actuaciones. Y fue exactamente eso lo que le expliqué para saciar su curiosidad acerca de ese nuevo hallazgo. Había algunas tan especiales, que incluso tuvo que tomar asiento frente a mi escritorio, y observarlas con detenimiento. Pero ninguna era lo suficientemente especial como la que estaba por descubrir, en una de las últimas páginas.

Su mirada. Era justo lo que estaba esperando cuando llegó a esa imagen en cuestión. Era una fotografía mía con su hija, ya sabéis que no he hablado de ella en este diario, y por supuesto no lo voy a hacer, pero la imagen en cuestión era esa. Yo junto a su hija cuando apenas contaba co años. Una fotografía que por supuesto ella desconocía que existía, y que la mantuvo absorta durante bastantes minutos. Apenas hablamos, solo le expliqué las circunstancias que me llevaron a tener en mi poder esa fotografía, y que por supuesto, formaba parte de mi regalo junto con el libro. Esa vez no pudo rechazarme ni una sola vez. Esa imagen por supuesto tenía mucho más valor para ella que para mí, y no necesité convencerla de nada. De hecho, ese instante fue el que aproveché para dejarla a solas por algunos minutos, con la excusa de ofrecerle un poco de agua al menos. El brillo en sus ojos y la falta de palabras me hizo comprender que la emoción la estaba bloqueando, y no era mi intención que eso sucediese. Así que me fui, bajé hasta la cocina con la intención de llenar un par de vasos de agua, y regresar con ella cuando se sintiera más relajada, pero algo iba lograr que me retrasara más de lo previsto.

Aproveché para echar un vistazo a mi teléfono móvil, y me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa que lejos de sorprenderme, llegué a esperar.

Alex me había dejado un mensaje, alguien le había informado de mi paseo con Quinn por Central Park y quería saber qué debía hacer, si responder a las preguntas de las curiosas o negarlo. Así que la llamé y tuve una breve conversación explicándole lo sucedido, y comentándole que a Quinn no le importaba que nos hubiesen descubierto, pero que a mi si me preocupaba por ella. Tomó la decisión de cortar de raíz con los rumores, y conociendo a Alex como la conocía, a buen seguro nuestras compañeras iban a terminar creyendo que todo había sido fruto de su imaginación, y que ni Quinn ni yo habíamos estado en Central Park.

Yo no tenía ni idea de si iba a funcionar, pero decidí dejarlo en sus manos y no preocuparme por nada. Lo único que me importaba era que Quinn estaba aquí, en mi casa, y yo no quería perder más tiempo lejos de ella. Me despedí de Alex dejándola con la intriga sobre mis intenciones de aquella noche, obviamente estaba bromeando, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por llegar. Pero esa la forma en la que ella y yo nos entendíamos, y además, sabía que desde ese mismo instante, no iba a molestarme a menos que fuese algo necesario.

No duró más de cinco minutos nuestra conversación, ilusa de mi pensé que Quinn debía seguir aun curioseando en el álbum de fotos. Lo que no sabía es que había decidido cambiar la "temática" de las fotos. La verdad es que admiro su saber estar cuando la descubrí, yo en su lugar lo habría negado y probablemente, habría salido corriendo. Pero ella no, ella guardó la compostura.

No era el álbum de nuestras aventuras en el instituto, sino uno personal mío. Un book fotográfico que yo había tenido guardado bajo llave desde hacía años, y no permitía que viese absolutamente nadie.

—¿Qué haces?—le dije al llegar a la habitación, y verla embelesada en una de mis fotos en la que aparecía prácticamente desnuda.

—Tienes razón—me dijo sin levantar la vista de la imagen—Tienes más tatuajes…

—Ok. No sé por qué estás viendo eso, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?—me lancé hacia ella, dispuesta a acabar con la escena. Ella no me lo permitió. Se levantó de su asiento y escapó de mi con el álbum entre sus manos. Sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estaba en esa caja, pensé que era otro de nosotras del instituto y ¡zas! Sorpresa. Un book erótico de Rachel Berry.

—No es un book erótico, son fotos artísticas.

—Si bueno, artísticas lo son. Tienen mucha calidad, pero no me puedes negar que es bastante erótico… No tenía ni idea de que los pompones de animadoras pudiesen servir para ocultar ciertas zonas.

—Ok, Quinn. Basta, dame eso, por favor.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te avergüenzas?

—No, pero no es algo que no quiero mostrar, por eso estaba guardado en esa caja.

—Pues es una pena. Estás hermosa. Mis felicitaciones al fotógrafo.

—Fotógrafa. Y como sigas mirándolas, voy a empezar a sospechar que pasa algo.

—¿Qué pasa algo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo mirar unas fotos artísticas de la gran Rachel Berry?

—Bueno, si tanto interés tienes en verme desnuda, no entiendo que haces mirando esas fotos, teniéndome aquí—solté, y mi sentencia la descompuso. Quinn cerró el álbum rápidamente y lo dejó sobre la mesa, permitiéndome esa tregua, o mejor dicho, suplicándomela. Creí que se había tomado con humor mis palabras, pero no fue así. La vi titubear y me puse en alerta. —¿Quieres el agua?—le dije ofreciéndole el vaso, y lo aceptó sin mencionar palabra alguna. Se lo bebió de golpe confundiéndome aún más, y tras ello, me pidió usar el baño. Le indiqué justo el mío, que estaba en el lado opuesto de mi propia habitación, y hasta allí se dirigió para encerrarse durante algunos minutos. Minutos que yo pasé tratando de entender qué había sucedido, pero no fui capaz de concretar ninguna conclusión. Ojeé el book para recordar que tipo de fotos tenía allí, y la vergüenza volvió a invadirme, pero no lo suficiente. Solo eran fotos artísticas un tanto provocativas, una locura que hice cuando apenas empezaba a trabajar en el teatro porque alguien me dijo que era lo habitual. Una estupidez de tantas como he cometido en mi vida, y que ya prácticamente había olvidado. Ni siquiera recordaba que ese álbum estuviese en la casa de mis padres, de donde recuperé las cajas. Cuando Quinn abandonó el baño y vi su gesto, creí que el tiempo de nuestra cita se había acabado.

Ilusa de mí.

—Oye, lo siento—le dije sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara de alguna forma. Me bastó ver su cara para saber que no estaba cómoda, y probablemente había sido por mi comentario—Soy una estúpida, lo siento.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no he debido decirte eso. Solo estaba bromeando, pero supongo que no he estado acertada y…

—Rachel, ya.

—Lo siento.

—Que no lo sientas, que no me ha molestado.—Esgrimió con algo de mal humor, o eso creí.

— Pues tu cara dice lo contrario.

—No. Nada que ver.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan seria? Me da igual que veas esas fotos, solo fue una locura que hice hace muchos años. Y tampoco están tan mal.

—No, no lo están. Son hermosas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué has reaccionado así? ¿Por qué estás tan seria?

—Pues… Si te soy sincera, porque ahora mismo no sé qué hacer, estoy hecha un lio.

—¿Un lio? ¿No sabes qué hacer? No entiendo a qué te refieres ¿Te tienes que marchar ya?

—No depende de mí.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues eso… Rachel hoy ha sido un día bastante especial, y pensaba que iba a ser capaz de mantenerme racional, pero me resulta imposible. Mucho menos después de todas estas sorpresas.

—Sigo sin entender. ¿Qué te pasa, Quinn?—insistí realmente sin entender qué pretendía decirme. Tuvo que aguardar varios segundos en silencio hasta darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio, y no era capaz de comprenderla.

—Pues pasa que quiero preguntarte si me puedo quedar aquí, a dormir.

—¿A dormir? Pues claro, ésta es tu casa Quinn, puedes quedarte siempre que quieras. Es más, ahora mismo te busco un pijama, y puedes elegir la habitación que quieras, yo si quieres te recomiendo justo la que está aquí al lado, que es más luminosa y…

—No, no, Rachel—me detuvo, y percibí como parecía haber perdido la paciencia.— No me has entendido. Te estoy preguntando si me puedo quedar a dormir aquí, contigo. En tu cama.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?—Balbuceé como una estúpida, y fue al escuchar de mi propia voz la pregunta, cuando empecé a ser consciente de la situación.

—Rachel, no me lo puedes poner tan difícil, me niego a creer que no te estás dando cuenta de lo que quiero.

—No, digo sí, creo que ya sé lo que me estás diciendo, pero la cosa es que no estoy segura de sí es imaginación mía, o está sucediendo de verdad. No quisiera hacer algo estúpido, soy experta en equivocarme.

—Es real. Me encantaría que me invitases a quedarme aquí, contigo.

—Ok—murmuré casi sin voz. Tratar de asimilar lo que me estaba proponiendo me costaba un mundo, y supuse que ella debió notarlo por mi expresión.

—Va a ser verdad eso que me dijiste sobre que no besas a nadie en tu primera cita.

—Pues honestamente, sí. Es la verdad. Prefiero dejar que la otra persona de ese paso, si es lo que desea.—Casi ni terminé de decir mi frase cuando Quinn acortó su distancia conmigo, y yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa.— ¿Tú quieres besarme?

—Me muero de ganas—me respondió y yo simplemente aguardé. Esperé que tomase esa decisión y fuese ella quien diese ese paso, más que nada porque sentía que no podía siquiera mover mis piernas. Ella sí, Quinn si parecía estar en perfecto estado, y casi sin que pudiera asimilarlo, sus labios sellaron los míos aceptando el reto. Me besó, y por supuesto yo le correspondí, pero aquel beso no tuvo nada que ver con los que nos habíamos regalado antes, y a pesar de mi deseo, las dudas no tardaron en surgir en mí.

Tuve que detenerla antes de que perdiera la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres?—me susurró a escasos centímetros de mí.

—Quiero asegurarme de que esto no es por… Por las sorpresas. Quinn, todo lo que he hecho hoy, ha sido porque lo deseaba, no porque esperase…

—No puedo más con esto, Rachel—me interrumpió, y lo hizo tomándome por la cintura, acercándome más a ella—Yo necesito acabar con esta sensación, y la única forma que tengo es dejándome llevar contigo. No sé si me estoy equivocando, pero ahora mismo es todo lo que quiero.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

—Lo quiero todo, hoy.

—¿Estás segura?

—No he estado más segura en mi vida.

No necesité más.

A partir de ese instante, todo excepto ella, dejó de ser importante para mí. No había nada más en mí que no fuera entregarme a ella, y lograr que ella se entregase a mí. Y lo conseguí, desde luego que lo conseguí.

Es incluso ahora, sentada aquí en mi cocina mientras escribo lo vivido, que siento aun lo que vivimos en mi propia piel. Siento sus besos, siento sus caricias, sus miradas, y me cuestiono continuamente como he sido capaz de sobrevivir a tantas sensaciones. Me cuestiono si ha sido real, si no ha sido un sueño de esos que sigues viviendo aun cuando despiertas.

Es curioso, porque en cualquier otra circunstancia, ahora mismo estaría completamente asustada y decepcionada. Nada más abrir los ojos, me encontré con la cama vacía, con el hueco de su cuerpo entre las sábanas y el silencio absoluto en mi casa. Quinn se había marchado, y la inseguridad me empezó a acusar porque no sabía si me había abandonado por obligación, o lo había hecho huyendo arrepentida. Pero esa sensación apenas me duró un par de minutos, los que tardé en descubrir una nota sobre ésta misma mesa donde ahora escribo. Una nota que sabía perfectamente que iba a ver, porque tuvo la delicadeza de dejarla justo donde reposan los medicamentos de mi tratamiento, y que iba a dilapidar cualquier atisbo de duda que me surgiera.

_"Tengo una guardia que atender. Lo siento. Desayuna antes de tomarte las pastillas. No te olvides que es importante. Te llamo luego y concretamos hora de la cena. Descansa, y cuídate, por favor._

_Besos. Quinn._

_ PS; Tenias razón, Santana no fue una buena elección." _


	18. Capitulo 18

31 de mayo 2019

Cena.

Estúpida y absurda cena.

Si lo llego a saber, probablemente me hubiera quedado en casa a ver cualquier película, con un trozo de pizza y dos tarrinas de helado para mí sola.

Habría sido sin duda la mejor de las ideas, y ahora me estaría ahorrando el tener que pisotear mi propio orgullo para escribir en este diario.

Creo que pocas veces en mi vida he hecho tanto el ridículo como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Son las 04:30 de la madrugada, y ni siquiera sé por qué mierda estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en esto. Bueno, en realidad si lo sé, básicamente porque la frustración a no terminar algo que he comenzado, es más fuerte que la decepción que siento ahora mismo, y que ni siquiera me deja dormir en paz.

Tengo a Alex aquí al lado, durmiendo en mi cama como si fuera un bebé, y tengo la sensación de ser capaz de despertarla solo por el sonido chirriante que desprende mi bolígrafo al escribir éstas líneas. Lo extraño es que todavía no haya roto alguna de las páginas, pero me estoy conteniendo. Se lo he prometido precisamente a ella.

Alex se está convirtiendo en mi raciocinio, en mi consciencia, ella que siempre actúa sin pensar, es la que me está ayudando a contenerme, y me da los mejores consejos para evitar que mi paciencia desaparezca por completo.

Ha sido ella la que me ha recomendado después de la noche que hemos vivido, que me tome las cosas con calma, y espere a que los acontecimientos me traigan una explicación razonable. Pero de verdad que me está costando un mundo no tomar mi teléfono, y llamar a quien está provocando todo este caos en mi mente.

Por supuesto, estoy hablando de ella. De Quinn. La misma que hace apenas 30 horas, estaba justo ahí, en la misma cama donde ahora duerme mi amiga, entregándome uno de los mayores regalos que he recibido en mi vida. La misma que me tomaba de la mano, que me acariciaba y besaba, la misma que me hizo el amor y durmió abrazada a mí hasta que el sol la despertó. La misma que durante todo el día siguiente, estuvo enviándome mensajes cariñosos, preguntándome por mi estado de salud y coqueteando conmigo como una adolescente.

Mas de 10 mensajes me escribió a lo largo de todo el día de ayer, y yo como una estúpida ilusionándome con ella, tratando de asimilar que era real, que algo había surgido de verdad entre nosotras y teníamos la oportunidad de iniciar un camino nuevo y bonito juntas.

Bah, la culpa es mía por no ser razonable. La culpa es mía por creer que bastan un par de besos a escondidas, un café al sol y una noche de pasión, para enamorar a alguien que no quiere enamorarse.

La culpa es mía y no la vi venir, a pesar de los indicios que lo presagiaban, y que cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra habría sido capar de percibir. Cualquier persona excepto yo, claro.

¿Qué idiota podría aceptar salir a cenar con la chica que le vuelve loca, y su ex con quien aún mantiene una "estrecha" relación? Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común habría declinado esa invitación con alguna excusa, pero yo no. Yo la acepté, y lo hice por las ganas que tenia de volver a verla, sin pensar en que la situación que podría darse tal vez no fuese la más idílica. Mas aun sabiendo que al chico en cuestión mi presencia no le parecía en absoluto agradable.

Ya me lo había lo había notado en las ocasiones en las que nos habíamos encontrado, pero yo preferí no darle importancia.

Todo eso sin contar con las señales divinas que ignoré todo el día, y que desde este mismo instante, prometo que jamás voy a volver a pasar por alto.

El miércoles y el jueves, no sé si por el subidón de adrenalina después de lo vivido con ella, me sentí más fuerte que nunca físicamente. De hecho, ya ni recordaba tener esa sensación de bienestar tras todo éste tiempo soportando el cansancio y la fatiga que me regala ésta dichosa enfermedad. Pero ésta mañana, nada más despertar supe que no iba a ser mi día, precisamente.

Me costó la propia vida salir de la cama para desayunar y tomarme el tratamiento, y cuando lo conseguí a pesar del malestar general que sentía, del dolor de piernas y el estómago revuelto, decidí volver a meterme en la cama esperando que al menos las pastillas hicieran su efecto.

Apenas noté mejoría en toda la mañana, pero si dejé de sentir las náuseas que me obligaban a querer dormir todo el tiempo. De la cama, pasé al sofá, y hasta bien entrada la tarde, estuve sopesando la idea de cancelar mi asistencia a la cena que había organizado Jason.

Debí haber escuchado a mi cuerpo, sin duda.

Pero mis ganas por encontrarme con ella eran superiores, y a eso de las 7 de la tarde Alex se presentó en mi casa con la intención de animarme un poco más y ayudarme a estar lista para la ocasión.

Ha sido uno de esos días en los que doy gracias a quien inventó el maquillaje, porque sin él, estoy convencida de que Quinn directamente me habría llevado al hospital nada más ver mi cara. Era un completo caos.

—Vamos, Rachel—me dijo Alex al verme vestida mientras seguía dudando—Tú y yo no nos podemos perder una experiencia como ésta… ¡Tenemos que divertirnos!.

Fue lo único que me animó, porque ella siempre solía tener razón cuando decía algo así. Era la primera en animarme a vivir aventuras, daba igual si era un viaje al otro lado del mundo o una simple cena en un restaurante de Chelsea. Para ella todo era una experiencia que no podía dejar pasar, y fue justamente eso lo que terminó de convencerme cuando menos me apetecía.

A las 20:30 de la noche, justo a la hora pactada, nuestro taxi nos dejaba en la misma puerta del restaurante en cuestión, y allí por supuesto nos esperaban ellos. Es la segunda vez que Quinn cumple el protocolo y no llega tarde a una cita conmigo, y eso es algo que debía celebrar, sin embargo apenas le presté atención al dato.

Mi mente prefirió centrarse en cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo no provocar que mis piernas flaqueasen demasiado al recibir su primera mirada. O que mi corazón se escuchase en Dolby Surround al descubrir cómo iba vestida. No, Quinn no había decidido volver a usar el vestido rojo de Armani, ni tampoco unos jeans o cualquiera de sus blusas. Tampoco iba vestida como si fuese la testigo principal de una boda, no. Quinn simplemente eligió un elegante y sencillo vestido negro con flores, y su pelo lucía natural, con pequeñas ondulaciones que le daban un aire tan desenfadado y juvenil, que no pude evitar que a la mente me vinieran flashes sobre nuestro pasado y el presente, sobre la Quinn Fabray del instituto que me lanzaba granizados a la cara, y su cuerpo desnudo sobre mi cama la noche anterior.

Creo que incluso Alex percibió la batalla de mi mente, o tal vez fue que me quedé completamente paralizada y no tuvo más remedio que tirar de mí, para poder acercarnos a ellos y saludarnos como hacen las personas normales.

Creo que ignoré a Jason, o al menos mi mente ha borrado el saludo afectivo que me regaló interponiéndose entre nosotras. Lo único que realmente recuerdo bien de ese momento es el beso en la mejilla que me regaló, y la extraña sensación que tuve por no poder besarla en los labios, cuando hacia escasas horas había besado su cuerpo entero. También se me ha quedado grabado el olor que desprendía su perfume, porque ya casi soy capaz de rastrearla por toda la ciudad siguiendo exclusivamente ese olor.

Nos colamos en el restaurante los cuatro. En un principio el pequeño Jimmy también iba a participar de la celebración, porque era eso lo que estábamos haciendo; celebrar la vida. Celebrar que el pequeño ya estaba recuperado de su enfermedad, y que mi tratamiento estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo. Pero por lo que pudo contar Jason, Jimmy había tenido que volver con su madre a Philadelphia.

La verdad es que en ese momento me sentí apenada por no poder volver a ver al pequeño, pero tal y como comenzó a darse la noche, di las gracias porque no estuviera presente. Probablemente, me habría hecho sentir más culpa de lo que ya siento. Y no me apetecía en absoluto tener esos sentimientos en contra del pequeño. Él si era honesto, fue muy sincero conmigo y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello.

Voy a procurar que mi estado actual no se refleje en como realmente viví los siguientes minutos de aquel encuentro. Para ser sincera, aunque la situación era un tanto extraña, el simple hecho de encontrarme con ella me hizo sentir bien, e incluso noté que mi malestar ya no era tan intenso como lo había sido a lo largo del día.

Tomamos asiento en una coqueta mesa del restaurante, previamente reservada por Jason, claro. Él se había encargado de elegir el lugar y planear absolutamente toda la noche. La verdad es que el lugar para cenar si había sido una buena elección, yo ya había estado allí alguna vez, pero preferí que creyese que nos había sorprendido con su buen gusto, y el orgullo de estar regalándonos algo que nunca habíamos vivido.

Voy a omitir las conversaciones que mantuvimos durante los primeros compases de la cena, tampoco fueron temas relevantes los que tratamos; hablamos de mi enfermedad, de cómo me sentía, de cómo se sentía Alex, que de hecho sigue prevaleciente de esa gripe extraña que ha pillado, y que no consigue hacer remitir. Hablamos un poco de nuestras profesiones, sobre todo porque Jason parecía querer saber absolutamente de todo lo que envolvía nuestro mundo. Y fue justamente después de ese tema, cuando ya nos traían el segundo plato de la cena, cuando salió a relucir el primer tema de conversación que iba a truncar la noche.

A todo esto, Quinn era una mera espectadora de como interactuábamos Alex y yo con Jason. Apenas intervino en algunas ocasiones, y casi siempre lo hacía para puntualizar algunos detalles que Jason parecía no querer recordar cada vez que hablaba ellos dos. Era más que evidente que no se sentía a gusto con la situación, aunque por momentos creí que el motivo por el que se mostraba más seria de lo habitual era porque parecía estar preocupada por mí, y mi estado de salud.

Lógicamente, nada más verme supo que no estaba bien, y me cuestionó en un par de ocasiones, casi evitando que tanto Alex como Jason la escucharan, pero yo procuré no darle la importancia que ella suele darle, y simplemente se lo negué.

En ese momento, lo último que quería era que se preocupase por mi estado. Me interesaba más percibir algún gesto suyo, alguna mirada cómplice que me tranquilizara, que me ayudase a comprender que lo que había sucedido entre nosotras dos, a pesar de los mensajes que me envió para confirmarme que todo estaba perfecto, era real. Que no se había arrepentido de nada, y que de la misma forma que yo, se moría de ganas por volver a estar a solas conmigo.

Lo hizo. Quinn tuvo a bien regalarme esas miradas, esos gestos que solo yo podía percibir, para hacerme sentir viva. Para que tal vez mis piernas dejasen de temblar, pero mi pulso se acelerase hasta casi provocarme taquicardias. Estábamos prácticamente conectadas con la mente, y ni siquiera nos sentamos la una frente a la otra. Me bastaba alzar la mirada tras degustar mi cena, y ella hacia exactamente lo mismo hacia mí. Nos bastaba escuchar alguna ocurrencia de mi amiga, para asociarlo a algo que hubiésemos vivido nosotras, y teníamos que contener la risa.

Estaba allí conmigo. Yo sentía que había aceptado la cena por el mismo motivo que yo lo había hecho, por estar juntas aunque fuésemos acompañadas. Y eso me tranquilizaba, me ayudaba a seguir conteniéndome y tratando de ser amable con él. Pero la paciencia tiene un límite, y Jason comenzó a sacar a relucir ese lado que tanto Alex como yo sabíamos que tenía, pero que tan bien sabia camuflar.

—¿Y cuando vas a volver al teatro?—me dijo directamente, tras recordarme por tercera vez que seguía enferma.

—Pues cuando pueda. Ahora mismo no puedo.

—Pero piensas volver, ¿no?

—Claro. Es mi profesión.

—Por eso lo digo. Espero que puedas volver pronto. ¿Tienes alguna otra profesión? ¿O solo dependes del teatro?

—Eh, pues… Bueno, supongo que puedo trabajar de muchas cosas, no solo de actuar y cantar.

—Rachel es una artista, en todos los sentidos—añadió Alex. —Escribe, compone, tiene madera de empresaria, podría perfectamente ser productora. Dudo que tenga problemas para sobrevivir si algún día decide no volver a subirse a un escenario, si es lo que te preocupa—añadió, y por el tono de su voz, me puse en alerta.

—Pues me alegro. ¿Y tú?—le replicó— ¿Haces algo más que tocar en esa banda de rock?

—Hago lo que me apetece.

—Que bien. Debe ser divertido ser actriz de teatro.

—Para mí, divertido es todo a lo que te quieras dedicar. Incluso la psicología—apuntilló con sarcasmo, y yo tuve que sonreír buscando suavizar el ambiente. Quinn me imitó, aunque no lo hizo demasiado convencida.

—Lo dudo—insistió él—Es más divertido tener una profesión como la vuestra. El entretenimiento siempre es agradecido, y además no me podréis negar que interpretar personajes, no es divertido. Y esos grupos que armáis, no sé. Conozco a varios actores y a veces envidio su vida.

—Pues todavía estás a tiempo. Si quieres te vienes un día a uno de esos grupos de teatro de los que hablas, y pruebas. A lo mejor encuentras tu verdadera vocación en la interpretación.

—No, no. Mejor no. Prefiero mis conocimientos y mis pacientes. Tantas fiestas y esas cosas, no es para mí.

—¿Fiestas? ¿Crees que vivimos en una fiesta continua?

—No sé vosotras, los actores que yo conozco, sí. Y fiestas de todo tipo.

—¿Cómo qué?—insistió ella. Para ese instante, tanto Quinn como yo habíamos empezado a ser meras espectadoras de la conversación—¿Hacen orgias y esas cosas?—soltó, y los tres la miramos sorprendida— No sé, por como hablas, parece que hacen cosas llamativas.

—¿Vosotras hacéis orgias con los compañeros de teatro?

—Jason—masculló Quinn lanzándole una mirada que podría haberlo matado, pero él supo defenderse bien.

—¿Qué? Solo pregunto por curiosidad. Por cierto, dentro de poco es el día del Orgullo, ¿no?

—Pues sí, dentro de unas semanas.

—¿Y vais a ir en una de esas caravanas?

—Pues yo no lo sé aún, depende de las ganas que tenga. Rachel no sé, ella nunca participa en esas cosas.

—¿A ti no te van esas fiestas?—me preguntó justo cuando trataba de aclararme la garganta con un sorbo de agua. Estábamos esperando el postre, pero a mí ya me habían quitado las pocas ganas que tenia de seguir cenando.

—No es que no me gusten, es que siempre suele coincidir con algún trabajo y no puedo ir. —Me excusé procurando no darle demasiado pie a que siguiera cuestionándome.

—Claro, el trabajo siempre es más importante que algo así. —Añadió.

—¿Tú no has ido nunca?—le preguntó de nuevo Alex, y yo la maldije, porque sabía que lo estaba buscando, que estaba deseando tener suficientes motivos para dejarlo sin argumentos. Y Jason cayó rápidamente en su trampa.

—¿Yo? No, claro que no.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo rarísimo.

—Bueno, no es raro, claro, pero no pinto nada en una fiesta de esas.

—No hablo de las fiestas, hablo de la manifestación del día del Orgullo Lgtbi. ¿Sabes que es un acto de reivindicación?

—Si, claro que lo sé, y por eso no voy.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo, me parece genial que se de voz y se reivindiquen por los derechos de la comunidad Lgtbi. Lo que no me parece normal es que alguien como yo, tenga que estar ahí.

—¿Alguien como tú?

—Sí. Soy heterosexual, no creo que aporte mucho en un acto así. Todo lo contrario, lo que creo es que se dispersa más el centro de atención. Personalmente, creo que aporto más quedándome en mi casa y dejando que los focos se centren en quienes realmente padecen las injusticias.

—Pero porque no seas parte de esa comunidad, no significa que no puedas mostrarle el apoyo como más se necesita. Cuánta más gente acuda a esos eventos, más repercusión y más se nos oirá.

—Cuanta más gente acuda a esos eventos, más opciones tengo de que alguno se equivoque conmigo y pretenda algo que no es. Así que no, mejor me quedo en mi casa.

—¿Qué? Espera, espera… En realidad lo que no quieres es que alguien crea que no eres heterosexual. ¿Por eso no vas?

—No, claro que no. Pero soy consciente de esa posibilidad, y prefiero no ser maleducado con nadie. Se que la gran mayoría van para intentar ligar y echar un polvo sin importarles la orientación sexual.

—Me parece que tienes un concepto muy equivocado de quienes acudimos a las manifestaciones.

—Y a mí me parece que os estáis metiendo en un tema de conversación que no va a llegar a buen puerto—fue Quinn quien interrumpió la charla entre ambos, y yo se lo agradecí. Primero porque sabía que Alex no iba a parar de cuestionarlo, y segundo porque Jason empezaba a dejar leves pinceladas de creer firmemente en un pensamiento que no nos iba a gustar conocer de él. Y menos tener que lidiarlo con Quinn estando presente. —¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?

—Si solo hablamos ella y yo—le replicó Jason señalando a Alex—Vosotras estáis calladas, no decís nada.

—Quizás porque sabemos que vais a terminar discutiendo, y no nos apetece que eso suceda, ¿verdad, Rachel?—me miró, y yo asentí ligeramente. Me estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo mal y temía porque ella me lo notase, aunque dadas las circunstancias, habría sido la mejor opción.

—Ok, ok. No hablamos más de eso, pero que quede claro que yo no tengo intención de discutir con ella. Al contrario, me caes genial. Solo hablamos como dos adultos, ¿verdad?—buscó a Alex, pero mi amiga había decidido acatar la petición de Quinn, y procuró controlarse. —No hemos hecho nada, aunque ahora que lo pienso, entiendo que a Rachel le pueda molestar. Lo siento. —Me miró, y yo lo cuestioné con la mirada— No es agradable escuchar a tu pareja hablar de ligues y polvos de una noche.

—¿Mi pareja?—mascullé, y Jason miró a Alex.—Ella y yo ya no somos pareja.

—¿Qué? No me jodas.

—No. Alex y yo somos amigas.

—Pero el otro día no dijiste que… ¿Habéis roto? Vaya, lo siento. Yo pensaba que seguíais juntas, por eso te dije que podías invitarla. No tenía ni idea de que las cosas no fueran bien entre vosotras. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada, cariño?—le dijo a Quinn, que rápidamente lo miró seria.

—Porque yo tampoco sabía que hubiesen terminado su relación—le dijo desviando la mirada hacia quien esto escribe. No supe cómo responderle para no dejar en evidencia la estúpida broma que le habíamos gastado a Jason. Por suerte, Alex estuvo alerta.

—Las cosas van divinamente entre nosotras—dijo Alex—Rachel y yo somos lo que queramos ser, pero ahora como bien dice no somos pareja. En realidad, llevamos mucho tiempo sin serlo, pero como nos llevamos bien y estamos prácticamente todo el tiempo juntas, pues es como si lo fuéramos.

—Ah, claro. Entiendo…

—¿Qué entiendes?—insistió mi amiga. Quinn no perdía detalle alguno de los gestos de ella, y yo temí porque no estuviera percibiendo el tono de humor que usaba.

—Que sois amigas con derecho a roce, ¿no? ¿Se dice así, verdad?

—Oh, no. No es eso. Ojalá, pero no—siguió Alex sin perder el tono—Rachel ya tiene su corazón ocupado, y es bastante fiel. —Soltó, y a punto estuve de soltarle un codazo en el estómago para que dejase de hablar como lo estaba haciendo, pero Quinn se me adelantó. No, obviamente no detuvo a Alex con ningún golpe, pero supo entender perfectamente que no iba por buen camino, y que yo parecía estar completamente fuera de lugar.

—¿Ah sí?—me cuestionó Jason—Vaya, no sabes cuánto me alegro.

—Perdonad—interrumpió Quinn—Tengo que ir al baño, ¿me acompañas, Alex?

Sí. Dijo Alex, y la miró a ella dejándonos a los tres completamente sorprendidos. A mi propia amiga porque jamás esperó que le pidiera aquello, a Jason probablemente porque no entendía que tuviese que ir acompañada de alguien como ella, y a mí porque no tenía ni idea de por qué iba a permitir que me quedara a solas con Jason, cuando me estaba preguntando por mi "nuevo amor", y prefiriese la compañía de Alex.

Se me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza en ese instante, pero por lo visto no acerté ninguna, y lo que es peor, fue probablemente la gota que colmó mi vaso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sufrir uno de mis cambios drásticos de humor provocado por el desequilibrio hormonal? Una, dos semanas tal vez. No lo recuerdo, pero fue ver como Alex aceptaba la petición de Quinn tras mirarme de reojo sorprendida, y ver como se marchaban hasta la zona del servicio, y notar que el mal humor me invadía junto con el malestar general que ya sentía.

Un malestar que ya no me iba a abandonar. Me bastó mirar a Jason para saber que algo tramaba, y temí por no saber controlar mis respuestas si se atrevía a cuestionarme de nuevo por mi interés amoroso. Lo que yo no sabía era que él pretendía hacer justamente lo contrario; destrozar mis ilusiones.

—No te preocupes por ella, Quinn está un poco nerviosa por asuntos labores y por eso está así de tensa. —Ni siquiera sé por qué sacó aquellas conclusiones, supongo que por mi mirada sorprendida tras el gesto de ella y mi amiga.

—¿Tiene problemas en el trabajo?—le pregunté y rápidamente me negó.

—No, no claro que no. Al contrario. Le han ofrecido un proyecto bastante importante, y lleva unos días dándole vueltas. Ya sabes como es ella… ¿No te lo ha contado?

—Pues no, supongo que no será algo que me tenga que contar.

—Conociéndola, pensará que a nadie le importa, pero la verdad es que es algo que nos debería contar a todos. No todos los días te ofrecen ser directora de urgencias en un hospital.

—¿Qué? ¿Le han ofrecido ser directora?

—Sí, bueno no es algo oficial aún, pero los dueños del hospital y el director general la tienen a ella como candidata favorita.

—Vaya, pues me alegro mucho. Debe ser algo muy importante para ella.

—Lo es. Siempre y cuando acepte, porque no lo tengo muy claro. Últimamente está un poco mas dispersa, y temo que no le dé la suficiente importancia como para que le atraiga esa oferta. Sería dejar pasar una gran oportunidad.

—Bueno, supongo que ella sabrá perfectamente qué hacer, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Pero como ya he dicho, seria una pena que descartara algo así por no saber centrarse en sus prioridades.

—No entiendo a que te refieres.

—Nada, olvídalo, son cosas de nosotros dos.—Me dijo dejándome con la curiosidad embargándome—Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando de ella, tenia pensado comentarte algo a solas y tal vez ahora sea una buena ocasión.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Verás—me dijo reclinándose sobre la mesa, buscando un poco más cercanía—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para darle una sorpresa a Quinn.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Sí. Mañana es mi cumpleaños, no sé si lo sabes. Pero bueno, la cuestión es que voy a cenar a un lugar muy romántico con ella, y tenía pensado darle una sorpresa, pero hoy precisamente me ha comentado que el miércoles estuvisteis en el teatro, y se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor, y ahí es donde tú me puedes ayudar.

—¿Yo? Pero no entiendo, ¿qué sorpresa es?

—Le voy a pedir matrimonio. Eh, ni se te ocurra decirle nada. ¿Me oyes?

—¿Matrimonio?

—Sí. Se lo iba a decir mañana, como ya te he dicho, pero se me ha ocurrido que tal vez podría llevarla al teatro otro día, y hacer que al final de la función, me dejen subirme al escenario y pedirle matrimonio delante de todo el público. Sé que no es algo extraño, estoy seguro de que muchas parejas lo han hecho, pero la cuestión es que yo no conozco a nadie de ese mundo, y he pensado que tal vez tu si podrías echarme una mano.

—¿Quieres pedirle matrimonio en un teatro?

—Sí. Y me da igual la obra, no sé, tampoco es importante. Solo quiero darle la sorpresa… ¿Tú crees que podrías ayudarme?

—Pues, pues no sé. ¿Pero tú estás seguro de que eso es una sorpresa para ella?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Ella se quiere casar contigo? O sea, ni siquiera estáis juntos, ¿no?

—Si, bueno, pero eso ya es algo habitual. Quinn, bueno Quinn ya se está dando cuenta de que me necesita, de que quiere tenerme en su vida, y ya no somos adolescentes para andar volviendo a empezar como novios. Tenemos que dar ese paso, y es el momento adecuado.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella quiere?—insistí.

—Rachel, mira no soy de dar muchos detalles ni hablar de mi relación con Quinn o con ninguna otra mujer, pero ella está poniendo de su parte. Se está acercando a mí, me busca… Ya sabes, incluso hemos tenido un par de encuentros y ha sido ella quien los ha propiciado. Y el otro día, cuando estabais en… En esa casita de tu amiga. ¿Milton?

—Sí, ¿ella te dijo que estábamos allí?

—Ella me llamó una de las noches, creo que fue el viernes, para decirme que necesitaba escucharme, que me echaba de menos. Mira, yo no sé si cuando tú y ella teníais más relación, ella era así, pero te aseguro que es la primera vez que me hace algo como eso. Me echa de menos, y yo a ella muchísimo más. No quiero perder más tiempo, ¿entiendes?

—Ya, claro…

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás dispuesta a echarme una mano para darle esa sorpresa? Seguro que tu conoces a algún director y puedes hablar con él.

—No, no lo sé, Jason. Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro nada.

—Con que lo intentes, me valdrá. Si no, pues sigo con el plan principal. Cena, paseo romántico, y anillo. Mas tradicional, sí, pero practico.

No me dio tiempo a responderle de nuevo, aunque ni siquiera sé que es lo que habría sido capaz de decirle. Jason terminó aquella sentencia justo cuando volvieron a aparecer Alex y Quinn, y comenzó a fingir una conversación que poco o nada tenía que ver con el tema. Supongo que pensó que era buen actor y podía hacerlo, pero a Quinn apenas le bastó llegar hasta la mesa para saber que algo había sucedido. Y lo que es peor, yo tan solo necesité mirarla un par de segundos para que mi estomago se revolviera, y mi mente desconectase el chip que me mantenía cuerda y educada. Juro que le habría gritado, o directamente me habría marchado sin volver a mirarla, pero no pude. Tragué saliva y traté de calmarme.

—¿De qué habláis?—dijo Alex.

—Nada, de trabajo. Le estaba comentado a Rachel que seguro que tiene muchas opciones para trabajar en cuanto se ponga bien. ¿Verdad?—No le respondí. No pude. Bajé la mirada como si con ella pudiese evitar que la imagen de Quinn buscándolo a él de la misma forma que me había buscado a mí la noche anterior, no apareciera por mi mente. Algo imposible. Había luchado en esos minutos por evitarlo, pero fue verla aparecer, y montarme mi propia película. La decepción por creer que me había estado usando de alguna forma, arruinó lo poco que quedaba de mi deplorable estado de salud.

—Por supuesto que va a trabajar, en todo lo que desee—dijo Alex.

—Pues sí. Mira, yo te veo incluso en Hollywood. ¿No te atrae esa idea?

—Sería una buena opción—le respondí, y de repente noté como la mirada de Quinn se clavaba en mí.

—¿Te irías a los Ángeles?—me preguntó ella tratando de entender si estaba bromeando o realmente era algo que podía plantearme. De más está decir que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así, pero fue volver a mirarla a los ojos y sacar a relucir mi vena interpretativa.

—¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, es trabajo.

—Pero pensé que Nueva York era tu hogar.

—¿Y?

—Trabajar en Hollywood supone dejar Nueva York, ¿no?

—Nada me ata aquí—solté, y juro que vi descomponerse su rostro hasta palidecer tanto, que hasta yo lo sentí en mi misma.

—Gracias por contar conmigo—fue Alex la que rompió el cruce de miradas entre nosotras—Aunque yo me voy contigo donde quieras que vayas. Eso ya lo debes tener en cuenta, ¿no?

—Por supuesto—mascullé, pero para entonces yo ya no podía más. Ni quería seguir mintiéndole a Quinn, ni quería seguir sintiendo la confusión que me había provocado la estúpida conversación con Jason, y mucho menos soportar el malestar que empezaba a dejarme completamente fuera de mí. Supongo que se reflejó perfectamente en mi cara, porque apenas me dio tiempo a darle un sorbo a mi copa de agua, cuando ella volvió a dirigirse a mí, pero esa vez en un tono muy distinto.

—¿Estás bien, Rachel?—se interesó, y una bola me subió desde el estómago hasta la garganta.

—No, no lo estoy. Me siento mal.

—¿Qué te sucede?—se preocupó, y lo hizo casi levantándose de su asiento, dispuesta a atenderme como lo habría hecho en el hospital. Pero yo no se lo permití.

—Necesito descansar. No me ha sentado bien la cena, y ya venía un poco mal. Creo que es mejor que me marche.

Fue mi excusa, y aunque era cierta, tanto ella como Alex entendieron que tenía que haber otro motivo más para que yo reaccionara de aquella forma. Mi suerte fue que a Alex le bastara mirarme a los ojos por unos segundos para tomar la delantera, para saber que era más una necesidad que una urgencia, y diera por finalizada la cena sin permitir que ni Jason y mucho menos Quinn, tuvieran que interesarse más por mi estado. Creo que no hemos tardado más de 10 minutos en abandonar el restaurante, sin siquiera tomarnos el postre, después de informarles de mi estado, y ya en la calle, cuando nos íbamos a despedir, porque tanto Jason como Quinn decidieron también finalizar la velada, sucedió lo inevitable para mi dado mi estado emocional.

Alex se esmeraba en detener algún taxi cuando noté como Quinn tiraba de mí y me alejaba un poco de ellos. La verdad es que me sorprendió que lo hiciera, porque Jason no iba a tardar mucho en percatarse de la situación, y mirarnos con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?—le dije

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Fue dura, lo suficiente como para hacerme entender que no se había creído mi excusa.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no siento bien. No es mi mejor día.

—¿Te ha dicho algo él?—señaló hacia Jason con disimulo, ignorando mi respuesta.

—¿Me tiene que decir algo?

—No, pero tu cara dice que ha pasado algo cuando os habéis quedado a solas.

—Pues no ha pasado nada, puedes estar tranquila. Ahora, si no te importa, puedes dejar que me marche. Necesito descansar.

—¿Pero tú piensas que soy idiota?—me recriminó sin soltar mi brazo—¿Qué mierda está pasando, Rachel? Si te ha dicho algo que te haya molestado, te pido por favor que me lo digas.

—Ya te he dicho que no me ha dicho nada, es más, no necesito que me diga nada para darme cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—De nada, Quinn. De nada.—Mascullé conteniéndome por evitar montar un número mayor del que ya estábamos montando. No solo Jason nos observaba, también lo había empezado a hacer Alex, justo cuando lograba detener el taxi que nos traería a casa. —¿Puedo irme ya? Necesito descansar, y como médico que eres deberías permitírmelo.—Apuntillé, y pude notar como ella también contenía su rabia y se tragaba un orgullo que ni siquiera tenía por qué tener.

—Rachel, no tengo ni idea que está pasando, pero no me gusta que hagas esto conmigo. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado todo?

—No Quinn, te aseguro que no se me ha olvidado nada… Y ese es el problema. No entiendo que haces conmigo teniéndolo a él—miré hacia Jason, que rápidamente trató de esquivar la mirada y hacernos creer que no se moría de curiosidad.—No seas estúpida, hacéis una pareja perfecta. No lo dejes escapar.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué mierda me estás hablando? Rachel, ahora mismo estoy muy confundida, y quiero creer que es verdad que te sientes mal y las hormonas te están jugando una mala pasada, porque si no es así…

—Si no es así, ¿qué?

—¡Rach… El taxi nos espera!—fue Alex quien nos interrumpió, yo atendí su petición casi sin volver a mirarla. Por supuesto, no pude despedirme de ella, aunque si lo hice de Jason con una simple mirada y un gesto de mi mano. No escuché nada más.

Me metí en el taxi sabiendo que Quinn me estaba acribillando con la mirada. Podía sentirla, podía notar su poder incluso a través de la ventanilla, y no estaba equivocada. Solo me animé a mirarla cuando el taxi ya había emprendido el trayecto, y aún estaba allí, observándome desde la acera.

Creo que nunca me he sentido tan decepcionada en toda mi vida, pero no justamente por ella, sino por mí misma. Porque yo sabía que Quinn era una gran persona, pero seguía teniendo un ego tan particular que podía dejar malheridas a todas las personas que pasaran por su vida, aún sin pretenderlo. Ella misma me lo confirmó, y yo simplemente no le presté atención. Me creí más fuerte y lista, y terminé cayendo como caen todos. Y lo que es peor, ahora me siento el ser más estúpido del universo.

Tal vez no debería ser tan radical, al fin y al cabo, Jason no me transmite demasiada confianza como para cambiar toda mi percepción sobre Quinn, sobre todo porque ya nos ha demostrado que le gusta dejarnos alguna que otra mentira piadosa, pero no es eso lo que me provoca la decepción. No es saber que Quinn tal vez lo haya buscado, que quizás quería volver a provocar su atención, como me ha confesado en alguna que otra ocasión, ni siquiera me duele el hecho de saber que ha vuelto a tener relaciones con él. Me disgusta, por supuesto, porque el simple hecho de imaginarla besando a otra persona me revienta por dentro. Es el hecho de sentirme así lo que me decepciona. Si Quinn está experimentando conmigo, si solo le apetece jugar o simplemente es que necesita tenernos enganchados a ella, y hablo en plural porque firmemente creo que a Jason está haciéndole exactamente lo mismo que a mí, no es algo que tenga que recriminarle. Es ella, es así, y yo ya lo sabía. Soy yo la que no ha sido capaz de anular esos sentimientos, soy yo la que se ha creado ilusiones cuando era evidente y me había dejado claro que no iba a pasar nada más que lo ha pasado. Soy yo la estúpida, por mucho que Alex haya intentado hacerme ver lo contrario.

Quizás por eso ella ahora duerme tranquila, y yo estoy aquí esperando que de un momento a otro el sol empiece a colarse por la ventana de mi biblioteca.

El trayecto de vuelta lo hice completamente en silencio, y Alex respetó mi decisión hasta que pusimos un pie en mi casa. Ha sido cuando se ha metido en la cama, en mi cama por supuesto, cuando no ha podido evitar cuestionarme con dulzura, como siempre, sabiendo leer mi mente y el caos en el que me había convertido.

No he sido capaz de expresarle lo que siento, de hecho, hasta ahora no he sido capaz de poner en palabras todo lo que me ha sucedido. Simplemente le he pedido que me abrace, que duerma a mi lado y me abrace hasta que el sueño nos invada a las dos. Y lo ha hecho, aunque solo ella ha terminado vencida. Tal vez cuando amanezca y despierte, sea capaz de contarle todo.


	19. Capitulo 19

1 de junio 2019

Alex

Mi vida se ha convertido en un caos.

Son las 22:46 de la noche del domingo 2 de junio, y por primera vez desde que empecé este diario, he tenido la sensación de querer olvidarme de él, y no escribir lo que he vivido en estos dos días. Por suerte la desgana me ha durado un par de horas. Y digo suerte porque ahora mismo escribir es lo único que puede hacer que me sienta algo mejor, o que deje de darle vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza para poder al menos descansar un par de horas.

He dormido unas 4 hora de 24 por culpa de los últimos acontecimientos, y ahora que tengo opción de hacerlo, de poder meterme en mi cama y descansar, no consigo sacar de mi cabeza la tensión, el miedo que me provoca el no saber que está sucediendo y ni por qué mi mejor amiga no está aquí conmigo.

Sería fácil empezar por el final, acabaría rápido y daría por acabado este día con apenas un par de frases, pero no es lo que quiero, ni lo que preciso. Hoy si necesito que ésta terapia me sirva de algo, que centrarme en escribir me ayude a liberarme de unos pensamientos que me están llevando al límite. Es por eso por lo que tengo que describir los acontecimientos tal y como han ido sucediendo sin perder el orden cronológico, a pesar del caos que existe en mi mente.

No estoy segura de hacerlo bien, ni siquiera sé si el temblor de mis manos me va a permitir escribir con soltura, pero lo voy a intentar.

Ayer, sábado 1 de junio llegué a ver el amanecer sin haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche. No pude. Me fue imposible meterme en la cama después de escribir en éstas páginas los acontecimientos que se dieron en la cena de la noche anterior. No pude cerrar la libreta y buscar los brazos de Alex para dormir y poder descansar como lo había estado necesitando. En lugar de eso, me tumbé en el diván que tengo en la biblioteca, y vi como poco a poco la luz del sol iba aclarando el cielo a través de las ventanas. Fue entonces cuando me venció el sueño, y cuando desperté a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana, después de haber dormido apenas 3 horas, fui consciente de cómo había cometido el mayor de los errores dado mi estado físico.

Casi ni me podía mover por culpa de las contracturas que me había provocado el dormir en ese sillón. De no ser porque me tenía que tomar el tratamiento, ni siquiera me habría levantado. Lo hice también porque Alex había tenido la delicadeza de prepararme un desayuno perfecto para al menos, no morir de inanición durante las siguientes horas que iba a permanecer metida en la cama.

Porque ese era mi plan para el sábado. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba hacer, meterme en la cama y no salir de allí hasta que todo estuviera bien.

Una vez más, justamente como hice el día anterior, no atendí las señales que me regalaba mi cuerpo, y le volví a hacer caso a ella. A Alex. A quien incluso con algunas décimas de fiebre, le apetecía salir a divertirse o hacer cosas que nos obligasen a salir de casa.

No sé por qué lo hice, no sé por qué ella me convenció para salir y ni por qué yo simplemente no le dije que no.

¡Bah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Sé muy bien porqué acepté ese plan aun no estando bien ni mental ni físicamente. Fue su culpa. De Quinn, por supuesto.

Le bastó enviarme un simple mensaje de texto para preguntarme si estaba bien y si había descansado, para desear salir y romper todas las jodidas promesas que me había obligado a hacerle. Me bastó leer su nombre en la pantalla para recordar que probablemente, esa misma noche ella terminaría con Jason en la cama, después de una cena y de un paseo romántico con alguien que bebía los vientos por ella, exactamente como había hecho conmigo hace apenas cuatro días.

Me jodió tanto imaginarme la situación, que tras responderle que todo estaba bien, decidí apagar el teléfono y le di vía libre a Alex para que hiciera un par de llamadas y planease lo que más le apeteciese.

Lo único bueno es que me permitió descansar el resto de la mañana y prácticamente toda la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche. De no haber sido así, dudo mucho que ahora pudiera estar aquí.

El plan que surgió fue una cena con un par de amigos a los que hacía bastante tiempo que no veíamos, y que habían regresado a la ciudad hacia apenas un par de días. Por supuesto, en la mañana del sábado tuve la ocasión de explicarle a mi amiga todo lo que fui incapaz de hacer la noche anterior, y tal vez por eso pensó que quedarme encerrada en mi casa, no era la mejor opción si no quería seguir martirizándome.

Curiosamente, y a pesar de que yo estaba más enfadada que nunca con Quinn, aunque siendo honestas no tenía motivos para ello, fue Alex quien logró que mis ánimos se volvieran más templados. Fue ella quien me ayudó a encontrar un punto de vista diferente sobre lo que yo había estado pensando, y logró que esa decepción que sentía empezara a disolverse conforme avanzaba el día.

Quinn no tenía la culpa de que yo me hubiese enamorado de ella hasta la médula. Ni tampoco tenía la culpa de querer mantener a Jason en su vida, porque además de ser algo sensato por su parte, ya me lo había estado diciendo en muchas ocasiones. Jason podría ser para ella lo mismo que Alex era para mí. Y en ningún momento me dio alas para creer que dejaría todo su mundo por estar conmigo. Al contrario, me puso las cosas claras desde el principio; No entraba en sus planes tener un romance conmigo. Ni conmigo, ni con cualquier otra mujer.

Que yo me sintiera engañada no significaba que fuese verdad, en eso Alex tenía toda la razón del mundo. Y también la tuvo cuando simplemente me hizo comprender que estaba tirando por tierra todo lo que había logrado por una estupidez.

Si Quinn aceptaba la petición de matrimonio de Jason, no debía más que alegrarme por ella, por mucho que me doliese. Porque conociéndola, era más que probable que todo lo que nos había sucedido a ambas, le había ayudado a comprender lo que realmente necesita.

Yo quiero su felicidad, siempre la he querido, y no puedo permitir que por haberme enamorado de ella en un jodido mes, nuestra amistad se termine.

Solo necesitaba tiempo. El tiempo siempre pone todo en su lugar, acomoda las cosas y nos aclara las ideas. Olvidarme de ella durante unos días podría ser la solución perfecta, al fin y al cabo, no tenía que volver a ir al hospital en un par de semanas, y si ella iba a estar bien acompañada por Jason, pues ya tenía un motivo más que suficiente para llevar a cabo ese plan.

Era consciente de que no me iba a resultar sencillo hacerlo, lo que no sabía era que literalmente me iba a ser imposible cumplirlo.

Las intenciones me duraron lo que dura una cena con amigos y un par de partidas de billar en el Hairy Monk, el bar irlandés al que solíamos acudir prácticamente todas las semanas.

Creo que era la tercera partida de billar que jugábamos, cuando fui directa a la barra a pedir un par de cervezas, una para Alex y otra para mí. Si. Cerveza con alcohol. Siendo completamente contraproducente con el tratamiento y mi responsabilidad. Como un acto de rebeldía para tratar de olvidar que eran casi las 23:00 de la noche, y Quinn ya debía estar entregándole su regalo de cumpleaños a Jason, mientras yo seguía con el teléfono apagado, pensando ingenuamente que era la mejor solución.

No terminé de darle las gracias a la camarera cuando me giré y la vi. Ojalá hubiera podido ver mi cara desde otra perspectiva. Estaba allí. Quinn estaba justo al lado de la mesa de billar, hablando con Alex mientras Jason ya caminaba hacia el lado opuesto de la barra, ignorando por completo mi presencia. Me giré de nuevo sobre mí misma para intentar evitar que me viese, y supe que era una estupidez porque era evidente que me iba a ver, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Pero yo lo hice, me quedé allí en la barra, dándole la espalda y tratando de entender qué estaba haciendo Quinn allí, y por qué hablaba con Alex.

No sé cuántos minutos pasaron, pero fueron los suficientes para prepararme mentalmente, para asimilar que si me había pasado todo el día autoconvenciéndome de que necesitaba tiempo, no podía caer en la primera ocasión que se presentaba para demostrarle mis intenciones.

Así que me hice la valiente.

Casi tiro las cervezas del susto que me provocó encontrármela justo detrás de mí al girarme. Pero el miedo real llegó cuando se percató de que eran cervezas lo que llevaba, y una de ellas era para mí.

—Hey, hola—le dije tratando de parecer sorprendida.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Rachel. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, aquí con unos amigos. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?—insistí. Ella volvió a fijarse en las cervezas antes de responderme.

—Pues, pasaba por aquí cerca y recordé que este bar. Nos apeteció entrar a tomarnos algo.

—¿Tomarnos? ¿Vienes acompañada?—fingí

—Si—señaló hacia Jason, que justo en ese instante nos miraba desde la barra.

—Oh, cierto, que hoy tenías cena de cumpleaños. Muy bien, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien.

—Lo intentamos.

—Muy bien. Esto, yo me voy con mis amigos, me están esperando para terminar la partida. Me alegra verte, Quinn. Y felicita a Jason de mi parte—le dije volviéndolo a mirar y regalándole una sonrisa tan falsa como lo era mi actitud.

Obviamente, no me iba a escapar tan fácilmente de la situación. Ni siquiera me dejó que la esquivara cuando noté que me sujetaba del brazo, y me obligaba a permanecer más cerca de ella.

—¿Ya está? ¿No me vas a decir nada más?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Te he enviado varios mensajes y no me has respondido. ¿Pasa algo?

—Lo siento, tengo el teléfono no sé, creo que apagado y no le he prestado atención. ¿Querías algo en concreto?

—No, bueno, solo quería saber cómo estabas. Anoche me quedé muy preocupada, Rachel.

—Pero a ese mensaje si te he respondido. Estoy bien, ¿No me ves?

—Si, si, ya veo—volvió a mirar las cervezas—Pero no sé, me tienes preocupada.

—Pues no te preocupes. Estoy bien, he salido a cenar con unos amigos y bueno, me estoy divirtiendo un poco. Ya lo necesitaba.

—Claro. Pues me alegro de que así sea.

Silencio.

Nos invadió un silencio de esos incomodos que se hacen eternos, que sabes que son producto de que algo no va bien, y aun así decides no ponerle remedio. Un silencio que nos mantuvo mirándonos a los ojos, cuestionándonos sin palabras, y al menos en mi caso destrozándome más de lo que ya estaba.

Deseé besarla. Deseé volver a abrazarla y tomarla de la mano para salir de aquel bar sin que nada ni nadie nos detuviera. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas volver a aquel primer día en el que nos encontramos en el hospital, y empezar de nuevo nuestra historia, pero de otra forma muy diferente. Pero como dice una de las leyes de la espiritualidad con la que traté de disuadir su miedo a los truenos, "_lo que sucede, es la única cosa que podía haber sucedido_", tenía que afrontar que ella no estaba allí conmigo, sino con él. Porque quería estar con él, y ante eso no tenía discusión alguna.

Así que me contuve las ganas, tomé aire y recordé que el tiempo era lo que yo necesitaba.

—Lo siento, Quinn. Tengo que ir con ellos, me están esperando—le dije, esa vez esquivándola con soltura, y ella, lejos de volver a detenerme, simplemente asintió y me dejó ir. Ni siquiera me cuestionó por las cervezas, y eso era algo que me llamó muchísimo la atención. Me hizo creer que estaba tomando la mejor decisión, y que ella se había cansado de estar continuamente avisándome de lo que suponía ser irresponsable.

Regresé junto a Alex, que me recibió con una simple mirada sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por mi mente, y tratando de ayudarme con su actitud cercana. Y decidí, a pesar de querer salir corriendo de allí, que iba a continuar con el plan establecido. Que iba a terminar esa partida de billar con mis amigos, que me iba a beber la cerveza y que me marcharía de allí cuando me apeteciera, procurando ignorar por completo su presencia en el bar.

Me resultó toda una odisea, lo confieso, sobre todo porque cada vez que mis ojos se desviaban hacia ella, sentía el nudo en mi garganta y un revuelo en mi estomago que apenas me dejaba respirar. Aun así, fingí lo suficientemente bien como para que ella pensara en todo momento que me estaba divirtiendo sin más. Al menos así me lo hizo saber. Pero no en ese instante, ni mucho menos.

Quinn no volvió a dirigirse a mí, de hecho, ni siquiera se despidió cuando decidió marcharse sin que ni Alex ni yo nos diésemos cuenta. Fue justo cuando nosotras habíamos dado por concluida la reunión en el bar, cuando nos percatamos de que ella ya no estaba. Y lo cierto es que agradecí que así fuera, porque me veía incapaz de acercarme a ella para despedirme como si nada, después de todo lo que sentía.

Pero la noche, como ya he dicho, no iba a terminar ahí.

Yo si estaba dispuesta a irme a descansar, pero Alex quería alargar un poco más la noche, y decidimos que la última copa la tomaríamos en mi casa. No me importaba en absoluto que ellos estuvieran aquí, de hecho, lo prefería, porque de esa forma podía tomarme mi propio descanso sin fastidiarles el plan. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hice nada más llegar a mi casa.

Aguanté creo que una media hora con ellos en el salón, riéndonos, recordando historias que habíamos vivido juntos y bebiendo, aunque yo decidí alejar el alcohol de mi cuerpo. Y justo cuando vi que había pasado un tiempo prudente y que mi presencia era meramente anecdótica, me escapé. Me encerré en mi propia habitación para estar un rato a solas, para deshacerme de la ropa y el maquillaje, y recuperar la comodidad que solo el estar en tu propia casa, puede darte. Si llego a saber lo que estaba por suceder, me habría quedado tal y como estaba.

Creo que no pasaron más de diez minutos, no lo sé exactamente. Lo último que recuerdo era estar colocando alguna de mis prendas en una percha, cuando llamaron a mi puerta, a la de la habitación. Y antes de que me diese tiempo a abrir o tan siquiera preguntar quién era, apareció ella. Sí. Quinn.

Juro que por un momento perdí toda noción del tiempo y del espacio, creí estar en otra dimensión o que se yo, pero la última persona que pensaba ver a esa hora en mi habitación era precisamente a ella. Y no entendía nada. Me quedé simplemente mirándola con la percha en las manos y probablemente con cara de sorpresa.

—Hola, Rachel.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—acerté a preguntarle, y ella entró un tanto cohibida.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora. Hubiera preferido llamarte, pero sigues con el teléfono apagado. No me has dado otra opción más que venir hasta aquí.

—¿Y cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—Porque Alex me dijo en el bar que ibais a tomaros una copa aquí, incluso me ha invitado. Así que tengo una buena excusa para venir.

—Alex te ha dicho que vendríamos—balbuceé, y lo hice más a modo de pensamiento. Entendiendo gracias a ello el motivo de la insistencia de mi amiga por terminar la salida con nuestros amigos en mi propia casa.

—Sí, ella me lo ha dicho.

—Ok. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo que tanta urgencia tienes?

—¿Por qué juegas conmigo?—Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a asimilarlo. Quinn esa vez avanzó decidida hasta plantarse frente a mí y me soltó eso confundiéndome.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Yo estoy jugando contigo?

—Dímelo tú. ¿Acaso no llevas dos días ignorándome? ¿Acaso no te ha incluso molestado que te haya saludado en el bar? Dime, Rachel. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Yo no he hecho nada—traté de excusarme, pero mi voz salió tan débil que ni siquiera yo me creí.

—¿Pues entonces dime qué he hecho yo para que me trates así?

—No te estoy tratando de ninguna manera, Quinn No entiendo…

—¡Deja de mentirme!—me interrumpió alzando la voz, y eso me alertó. Me puse en guardia.

—No me grites.

—No te estoy gritando—replicó controlando un poco más el tono.

—Sí, sí que lo estás haciendo, y no te lo voy a permitir. Estás en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

—Necesito que me des una explicación—me ignoró— Me niego a pasarme otra noche entera sin dormir dándole vueltas a por qué ya te importo una mierda.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices eso? Estás completamente equivocada.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y lo que has hecho hoy? ¿Y lo que sucedió en la cena? ¿Ya te has cansado de mí? Ya has conseguido lo que te propusiste, y te da igual lo que me suceda a mí, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Para, basta Quinn! No voy a consentir que vengas aquí a culparme de cosas que no son ciertas.

—¿Que no son ciertas? Te recuerdo que hace cuatro días estaba aquí, en esa jodida cama, haciendo el amor contigo. ¿De verdad que no has conseguido lo que te propusiste?

—Te recuerdo que fue decisión tuya.—Le reprendí. No pudo replicarme, tuvo que guardarse sus excusas porque sabía que tenía razón, y porque probablemente estaba tan fuera de lugar, que no era capaz de reconducir su discurso. —Yo no te obligué y eras tú la que puso requisitos, ¿recuerdas? —Añadí tratando de bajar un par de tonos la discusión.

—¿Requisitos?

—Nada de enamorarse—esgrimí—Quinn Fabray no se enamora de una mujer, ni quiere que una mujer se enamore de ella. No te confundas, Rachel. No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero aclarar las dudas extrañas que siento… ¿Recuerdas la de veces que me has repetido eso?

—Veo que a ti no se te olvidan.

—Pues no, no se me olvidan ahora. Pero mientras estábamos ahí si se me olvidó—señalé hacia la cama— Y cuando estábamos en el teatro y te veía el brillo en los ojos, o cuando paseábamos por Central Park o nos bañábamos en ese Spa de la casita del Rio Hudson. Llevo recordando esas palabras desde que me las dijiste por primera vez, y olvidándolas cada vez que estoy a tu lado.

—No te entiendo.

—Pues más claro no puedo decírtelo, bueno sí… Tal vez para ti solo fue sexo, pero para mí no. Lo siento, Quinn. No he podido cumplir lo que te prometí. He jugado con fuego, creía que podía controlar mis sentimientos y no he sido capaz. No puedo con eso ahora mismo. No asimilo el hecho de tenerte entre mis brazos y que al día siguiente termines en casa de Jason, lo siento. Sé que no tengo derecho a recriminarte nada pero no puedo soportarlo.

—Todo esto, tu actitud, ¿es por Jason? No me lo puedo creer. Así que no te sucede nada, ¿no? ¿Cuándo vas a ser honesta conmigo de una jodida vez, Rachel?

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no has sido honesta conmigo?

—¿Yo? Pero si tú mismo lo acabas de decir, que te he recordado miles de veces cuales eran mis intenciones… ¿De qué hablas ahora? ¿No es eso ser honesta?—No supe qué decirle, porque esa vez fue ella la que me dejó sin réplica alguna. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Ella jamás me había prometido amor eterno, todo había sido una estúpida ilusión mía, y había llegado el momento de confesarlo—¿Cuál es el problema, Rachel?

—Yo—solté y ella aguardó en silencio a que le diese una explicación— Estoy decepcionada conmigo misma, nada más. Creía que podía sobrellevarlo, pero no soy capaz.

—¿Pero sobrellevar el qué? No entiendo de qué hablas. ¿Qué ha pasado desde el miércoles hasta ahora para que te sientas así? ¿Qué he hecho?

—Me has dicho muchas veces que no te ibas a enamorar de mí, perfecto. Eso lo tengo más que asumido, pero te hubiera agradecido que me dijeses que estabas volviendo con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Jason?

—No te hagas la sorprendida.

—Yo no estoy volviendo con él. No sé de dónde sacas eso…

—¿Y no quieres volver? ¿No le echas de menos lo suficiente como para querer hablar con él cuando estás conmigo de viaje? ¿No te has acostado con él antes de experimentar conmigo?

—Espera, espera… ¿De dónde sacas todo eso?

—¿Qué más da? ¿Es verdad o es mentira?

—Te lo ha dicho él. Te lo dijo en la cena, ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo por qué te pusiste así. Jason ha estado metiéndote cosas en la cabeza…

—No le culpes a él—La interrumpí.

—No, te culpo a ti por creerle.

—No se trata de lo que yo crea o no, se trata de cómo me siento después de saber eso, aunque sea mentira. Pero sé que no lo es. Sé que es verdad y no me preguntes por qué lo sé.

—No, no es mentira.—Me dijo, y sentí que el corazón se me detenía— Si es verdad que me he acostado con él, pero no por lo que estás pensando. No voy a volver con él, Rachel. No hay razones para que estés celosa de algo así.

—No son celos.

—¿Ah no?

—No, Quinn. Estoy decepcionada conmigo misma, ya te lo he dicho. Simplemente he caído y me duele más de lo que jamás imaginé. No estoy preparada para aceptar que solo podemos ser amigas, al menos no ahora.

—Pues ya me dirás que hacemos, porque por si no lo recuerdas, nos vamos a ver muy a menudo. Además, no quiero alejarme de ti. No, tú me lo prometiste. Nada iba a cambiar entre nosotras, y tienes que cumplir eso. —Me replicó, y lo hizo casi como si me estuviera dando una orden.

—No puedo ahora mismo. Lo siento, Quinn.

—Ah, muy bien… Pues genial, Rachel. Genial que me hagas esto ahora. Y ya me dirás que mierda tengo que hacer yo. —Esgrimió tan molesta que estaba segura de que deseaba gritarme como nunca lo había hecho. Yo mantuve la compostura.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?

—Para organizarme. Para ordenar mi mente y controlar mis emociones. Estoy hecha un lio, Quinn. Cada vez que estoy contigo siento contradicciones, no soy capaz de ser coherente y no puedo seguir así, porque nos vamos a hacer más daño. Te voy a hacer más daño.

—¿Y todo eso no lo habías pensado antes?

—Nunca me pasó algo así.

—Me parece fantástico, Rachel—replicó con sarcasmo—Vienes a mi mundo, lo vuelves del revés y ahora decides marcharte porque no es lo que esperabas. Maravilloso. Genial. Te voy a estar eternamente agradecida.

—Quinn, no seas así de dura conmigo. Lo hago por las dos.

—¿Por las dos? ¿Te has parado a pensar si quiera en lo que yo siento? No, en absoluto. Mira por donde, ésta vez eres tú la egoísta. Te ha importado una mierda arruinarme la vida en un jodido mes, y ahora huyes. Perfecto, Rachel Berry. Eso es lo que quieres, pues eso es lo que tendrás.

Estuve a punto de caerme. Lo juro. Ese "arruinarme la vida" que soltó me pegó tan fuerte, que noté como mis piernas flaquearon y a punto estuve de perder el equilibrio. Pero no lo hice, no me caí de bruces contra el suelo presa de la pena y la rabia, porque alguien nos interrumpió. Y ya todo dejó de tener sentido en ese maldito día.

Era Michael, uno de mis amigos que debía estar en el salón disfrutando de su copa y la compañía de Alex y los demás. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar, y su cara pálida me descompuso.

—Alex—dijo con la respiración entre cortada—Rachel, ¡Alex se ha caído por las escaleras!

No soy capaz de describir lo que sentí cuando escuché esas palabras, y mucho menos de plasmar aquí lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento. Solo sé que cuando salí corriendo de la habitación, y la vi allí, tirada en mitad del salón completamente inconsciente, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba por completo. Me quedé paralizada, sin saber qué hacer y simplemente preguntando qué diablos había pasado. Irónicamente, la mayor bendición de aquel día fue tener a Quinn en mi hogar. Ella si supo reaccionar, y fue quien hizo todo lo que se debía hacer en una situación como esa.

Que fuera ella quien llamase a una ambulancia nos ayudó a recibir la asistencia médica en menos de 5 minutos. Y apenas 20 minutos después de que ocurriese el accidente, Alex ya estaba siendo atendida en el hospital.

Se había caído sin más. Según me contó Michael mientras esperábamos en el hospital, Alex había decidido intervenir en la discusión qué Quinn y yo teníamos en mi habitación, y cuando ya había ascendido prácticamente toda la escalera, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza.

De no haber sido porque Quinn estaba allí, habríamos creído que estaba muerta. De hecho, estuvo inconsciente hasta prácticamente llegar al hospital. Pero ese era un dato que yo desconocía en ese instante.

Creo que estuvimos en la sala de espera de urgencias unos 40 minutos hasta que logré recibir algo de información sobre su estado, y no fue más que un _se encuentra en observación_ que me dio una de las enfermeras. Poco más. No fue hasta que Quinn volvió a aparecer en la sala de espera, cuando supe realmente lo que le había sucedido. Y lo hizo casi una hora y media después de haber llegado.

Su gesto serio me puso en alerta, pero le agradecí enormemente que se dirigiera a mí con su habitual calma.

—¿La has visto?—le dije cuando ni siquiera había llegado hasta a mí, y ella asintió.

—Siento no haber venido antes, pero quería estar presente en los primeros reconocimientos.

—¿Está bien?

—Está consciente.

—Pero no está bien…

—Tranquilízate, Rachel. Alex se ha dado un golpe bastante fuerte en la zona occipital de la cabeza y está en observación. En principio no muestra nada más que el golpe, pero hay que estar pendiente de su evolución.

—¿Pero está bien?

—Está bien.

—Seguro.

—Tenemos que ser pacientes. No podemos sacar conclusiones antes de 24 horas, pero en teoría solo parece eso, un fuerte golpe.

—¿La puedo ver?

—No, imposible.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eso es porque le pasa algo.

—No, Rachel. Eso es porque ahora mismo está siendo monitorizada, está aún un poco aturdida y tiene que estar tranquila. Tenemos que esperar a que su médico lo estime oportuno.

—¿Su médico? ¿No eres tú?

—No, claro que no. Te recuerdo que yo ni siquiera estoy de guardia. Demasiado es que me han dejado estar presente en todo momento.

—Pues yo necesito verla. Tienes que conseguir que me dejen verla.

—Rachel, no es posible ahora, ni creo que sea posible a lo largo de toda la noche. Ya te he dicho que mínimo 24 horas tiene que estar en observación. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es marcharos a casa, descansar y mañana por la mañana, ya tendremos noticias.

—¿Qué? No ni hablar, yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no salga ella.

—Rachel…

—No. Ni hablar—no dejé que me convenciera, y lo hice alejándome de ella para volver a ocupar una de las sillas de la sala de espera, junto a Michael y Liam, que también habían decidido esperar a tener noticias de Alex.

No supe si Quinn volvió a mirarme o no. Cuando la busqué de nuevo, ya había desaparecido del pasillo, y no la volví a ver hasta que pasaron al menos 40 minutos más.

Eran las 03:40 de la madrugada cuando volví a tener noticias suyas. Ni siquiera sé cómo no me echaron del hospital por impertinente. No había enfermera a la que no hubiese asaltado para preguntar por el estado de mi amiga, y la recepcionista de urgencias ya me había avisado un par de veces que no tendría inconveniente alguno en llamar a seguridad para que me sacaran de allí, si no la dejaba hacer su trabajo. De hecho, ese fue el motivo por el que Quinn volvió a buscarme en la sala de espera, porque noticias nuevas no traía precisamente.

Todo parecía seguir igual, menos mi paciencia.

—¿Por qué no me haces caso y te marchas a casa?—fue lo primero que me dijo tras apartarme de mis amigos—No puedes estar aquí toda la noche, Rachel. Alex está bien, pero por precaución, tenemos que esperar. Es absurdo que te quedes aquí.

—Y si está bien, ¿por qué no me dejan verla?

—Porque el doctor que la lleva no quiere. Así de sencillo. No podemos hacer nada, ¿entiendes? Es su responsabilidad. Y la mía es que tú descanses. Te recuerdo que estás enferma, Rachel. Pasar la noche en una sala de espera no es lo más recomendado para tu estado.

—Si realmente te preocupases por mi harías lo posible para que me dejen verla.

—Rachel, deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña. Estas en un hospital y esa actitud no ayuda en nada. Tampoco sirve de mucho que agobies a la recepcionista. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te echen de aquí.

—Pues tendrá que venir la policía a hacerlo. No me voy a ir de aquí sin ver a Alex.

—Eres… Eres una…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué soy? Vamos, total ya nos hemos dicho de todo hoy, por otra cosa más no me voy a asustar.

—Una cabezota, eso eres. —Me soltó completamente desbordada por la situación. Ni siquiera le repliqué. Quinn miró a su alrededor durante algunos segundos, pensativa y dejando escapar tantos bufidos que temí que ella también perdiese la consciencia por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.—Diles a tus amigos que se marchen, y en cuanto se vayan, sube a mi consulta.

—¿A tu consulta? ¿Para qué?

—Haz lo que te digo, o voy a ser yo quien llame a la policía—me amenazó, y lo hizo totalmente seria mientras se alejaba de mí y se perdía por el pasillo. Ni siquiera me lo pensé. Le comenté a mis amigos las órdenes que me había dado y ellos aceptaron sin rechistar el tener que marcharse. La verdad es que sentí que era un alivio para ellos, su presencia en el hospital era meramente anecdótica. Simplemente estaban allí por acompañarme y obligarlos a que pasaran la noche por culpa de mi cabezonería, no era la mejor forma de agradecerles que estuvieran a mi lado en esas horas.

En cuanto los vi desaparecer por la salida, me fui directa hacia la consulta de Quinn, sin saber muy bien cuál era el plan que había trazado. La verdad es que pensándolo con frialdad, no actúe como debía. Me bastó descubrir que la zona las consultas estaba prácticamente a oscuras, para comprender que tal vez estaba metiendo en un problema a Quinn. Y no andaba muy equivocada.

La vi aparecer por el lado opuesto del pasillo, llegué incluso a asustarme por su presencia en mitad de la oscuridad, y me hizo un gesto rápido para que no retrasara más mi llegada a la consulta.

—Te vas a quedar aquí—me dijo invitándome a pasar al interior—A Alex ahora mismo no vas a poder verla. Hasta que no llegue la mañana, no voy a poder hacer nada para conseguir que la veas, y no quiero que pases más tiempo en la sala de espera.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí? —La cuestioné completamente sorprendida.

—Sí. Aquí tienes un sitio más cómodo para descansar en mi silla, o si quieres te tumbas en la camilla. Como prefieras, pero estarás mejor.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo voy a estar pendiente de Alex, vendré de vez en cuando por si necesitas algo, pero necesito que te quedes tranquila. Que descanses y no te preocupes, ¿entendido?

—Te estoy metiendo en problemas al quedarme aquí, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, pero prefiero que estés aquí, antes que en la sala de espera. No quisiera tener que acabar el día en la comisaria por tu culpa, ya he tenido suficientes enfrentamientos hoy.

No supe que decir. Me quedé en silencio siendo consciente de la situación y traté de calmarme por su bien, y por el de Alex. Jamás habría dudado de ella, y mucho menos de que no estuviera haciendo lo posible por ayudarme, pero el simple hecho de saber que iba a quedarse junto a Alex para acompañarla, ya me hizo entender hasta donde llegaba su corazón. Y no. No es excusa que esa sea su profesión. Quinn ni siquiera tendría que estar allí, debería estar en su casa o en la casa de Jason, celebrando su cumpleaños o durmiendo acompañada de Cleopatra. Como habría hecho cualquier otro día, como era habitual en su vida, esa que ella misma había moldeado a su antojo. Y sin embargo estaba allí, conmigo, colándome en una consulta mientras la mitad del hospital permanecía cerrado, solo por evitar que pasara el resto de la noche en una incómoda silla que no iba a hacer otra cosa más que destrozar aún más mis cervicales.

No supe como agradecérselo en ese instante, así que me limité a aceptar todas y cada una de las indicaciones que me dio. Que mantuviera la calma, que descansara y que simplemente, esperase a que ella misma viniera a traerme noticias de Alex, si es que las había. Nada más. Y eso hice.

Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarla a los ojos cuando decidió marcharse, porque para ese instante, ya había empezado a sentir vergüenza por mi actitud. Sobre todo tras recordar cómo me había estado portando con ella.

Lo bueno de estar allí a solas, además de tener a mi disposición un lugar más cómodo, era que iba a tener bastante tiempo para calmarme y ordenar de alguna manera mis pensamientos. Iba a tener tiempo para analizar y sobre todo, para acabar con la batalla interna que incluso me estaba provocando un dolor considerable de cabeza.

Sentarme en su silla, tener frente a mí su mesa con sus trabajos, con aquel orden perfecto que a mí me resultaba caótico e incomprensible, me dio alas para lograr esa tranquilidad que estaba necesitando, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, tal vez 30 o 40 minutos después de estar allí en absoluto silencio, el sueño me pilló desprevenida, y caí rendida.

Eran las 04:56 de la madrugada cuando miré el reloj por última vez antes de quedarme dormida en la silla, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es su voz despertándome dulcemente a las 07:30 de la mañana.

Me costó habituarme, me costó entender dónde estaba y por qué Quinn a mi lado, sentada en su mesa, me tomaba de la mano y me ayudaba a despertar sin sobresaltos.

—Rachel, lo siento, pero tienes que marcharte ya.—Me dijo cuando ni siquiera sabía la hora que era—En media hora tengo que empezar mi jornada, y no puedes estar aquí. Tienes que irte a casa.

—¿Me he quedado dormida?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no me has despertado antes? ¿Y Alex? ¿Cómo está?

—Está bien. Sigue en observación, pero está bien. La hemos dejado dormir un par de horas, y menudo mal humor se gasta cuando la han despertado.

—¿Pero está bien? —Insistí ignorando el detalle de su mal humor al despertar.

—Si, lo está.

—¿Puedo verla?

—No. Hasta que no llegue su médico, no podrás entrar.

—Pues me voy a la sala de espera, y allí hago tiempo hasta que llegue—hice ademán por levantarme, pero ella lo evitó. Se interpuso en mi camino obligándome a quedarme en su silla.

—No, Rachel. Tú ahora mismo te vas a tu casa, y te das una ducha, descansas un poco y por la tarde si quieres, te vienes.

—No me voy a ir sin verla, quiero que sepa que estoy aquí con ella.

—Ya lo sabe. Rachel, he estado toda la noche con ella, sabe que estás aquí e incluso hemos discutido porque quiere que te vayas, y dice que no tengo autoridad suficiente para convencerte. Como Alex sepa que sigues aquí, va a terminar echándote ella. ¿Entiendes?

—Me da igual—insistí, esa vez logrando esquivar su bloqueo. —No me voy de este hospital sin verla. No me voy a ir hasta que sepa que realmente está bien.

—¿De verdad me vas a hacer esto?

—Ya sé que te estoy arruinando la vida—le dije, y ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias que podrían provocar mis palabras—, y lo siento mucho, pero no puedo irme sin verla. Quinn, Alex es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y sé que ella estaría haciendo lo mismo si fuese yo la que hubiese sufrido el incidente. Es más, estoy segura de que tú también harías lo mismo por mí. Sé que no estoy siendo razonable, pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que lo que estoy haciendo. Lo siento—añadí, y pude ver en su rostro reflejada la duda, como mis palabras parecían haberla hecho entrar en razón, o mejor dicho, la había incitado a volver a cometer un acto de irresponsabilidad por su parte.

¿Quién me lo iba a decir? Que Quinn rompiese las reglas no era algo habitual, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su propio trabajo, pero por lo visto yo soy su talón de Aquiles para lograr que incumpliera el protocolo.

Soltó un bufido que habría podido percibir hasta el guarda de seguridad de los aparcamientos del hospital, me tomó de la mano y me obligó a salir andando tras ella a través del inmenso y aun solitario pasillo. Bueno, andar precisamente no andamos. Yo casi tenía que correr si no quería tropezar por culpa de las zancadas que ella iba dando. Bajamos hasta la zona de urgencias y nos desviamos hacia donde pude descubrir que estaban las habitaciones con los pacientes que eran atendidos allí. Me ordenó que la esperase a una distancia prudencial de la consulta donde ella misma iba a entrar, y tras aguardar un par de minutos, vi como la puerta volvía a abrirse y una enfermera salía en dirección opuesta a donde yo estaba. Quinn no tardó en asomarse con disimulo y rápidamente me pidió que acudiese para colarme justo donde estaba ella, y por supuesto, Alex.

No lo he podido evitar, ni siquiera he prestado atención a los consejos que Quinn nos daba nada más entrar en la consulta. Simplemente me he lanzado hacia ella, la he abrazado y le he dado besos hasta en la frente, como si hiciera 20 años que no la veía. De hecho, he estado a punto de desconectar alguno de los cables que se anclaban a su pecho. De no ser porque Quinn estuvo rápida y lo evitó, habría cometido una auténtica catástrofe en la habitación.

O tal vez no, pero mi sentido común estaba enfocado en ella, solo en Alex. En descubrir que era verdad, que estaba bien y que su mal humor era porque no la estaban dejando dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Nada más.

No había señales ni nada que hiciera presagiar algo más grave, y eso es todo lo que yo necesitaba saber.

Lo demás no me importaba, ni siquiera la reprimenda que me he ganado de mi amiga por haber desatendido los consejos de Quinn, y haberme quedado allí a pasar toda la noche. Pero en el fondo sé que estaba y está agradecida por haberme visto. Por saber que no estaba sola.

No sé cuánto ha durado el encuentro, a mí se me ha hecho realmente corto, pero por lo visto Quinn había mentido a la enfermera solo para lograr que Alex se quedara a solas y yo pudiese entrar a verla, y se estaba jugando que incluso le abriesen un expediente disciplinario por romper el protocolo. Pero eso lo supe después, cuando no tuve más remedio que despedirme de Alex y permitir que su monitorización siguiera su curso normal.

Esperé a Quinn junto al ascensor, evitando que la enfermera que regresaba a su puesto de trabajo pudiera notar mi presencia, y aún con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, a pesar de la tranquilidad que me supuso ver que Alex se encontraba en perfecto estado. Y sabía que en cuanto Quinn regresara junto a mí, me iba a llevar de propina alguno de sus sermones por no haber atendido a ninguna de sus peticiones. Pero no me importaba. Tampoco iba a prestarle atención a su reprimenda, porque mi forma de ser no me iba a permitir quedarme allí, sin hacer nada más que escucharla. De hecho, ni siquiera le di tiempo a que comenzara su charla. Cuando abandonó la consulta y vi que dirigía sus pasos hacia mí, ya supe lo que iba a hacer, y creo que ella me lo vio reflejado en mi cara.

Venia negándome con la cabeza, como advirtiéndome que lo había hecho todo mal, y en cuanto la tuve frente a mí, simplemente avancé hacia ella y me abracé a su cintura, obligándola a que sus brazos no tuvieran otra opción más que abrazarme.

Ni siquiera me salían las palabras, tan solo me hundí en su pecho y aguardé allí todo el tiempo que pude, tratando de que entendiera lo realmente agradecida que le estaba.

—Vete a casa y descansa, por favor—me susurró, y lo hizo dejándome un beso en la frente—Yo te llamo en cuanto tenga novedades. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí sin más. Me perdí en su mirada por algunos segundos, y me aparté de ella dispuesta a permitir que recuperase su vida. No tuve fuerzas ni siquiera de despedirme de ella. Sentía que cada palaba que dijese en ese instante, volvería a provocar más situaciones comprometidas para ella. Y no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera.

Es en todo lo que he pensado mientras regresaba a mi casa. En no volver a perjudicarla de ninguna forma, ni en lo profesional ni en su vida personal. Tal vez y solo así, sea capaz de no seguir arruinando su vida. Tal vez esa sea la única forma de no destruir todo lo que habíamos construido, aunque nuestros sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos.


	20. Capitulo 20

3 de junio 2019

Thelma & Louise

Es increíble cómo pueden cambiar las cosas de un día para otro. Que digo de un día, no necesitas más que un segundo para que todo lo que pensabas que era una realidad, se transforme en otra muy diferente e inesperada.

Una prueba irrefutable de ello es precisamente el lugar en el que me encuentro ahora mismo escribiendo éstas páginas.

Si me lo llegan a decir justamente ayer, por ejemplo, habría jurado y re jurado que no iba a ser cierto jamás. Pero aquí estoy, con las mejores vistas de Nueva York frente a mí y una bola de pelos preciosa olisqueándome y reclamándome cariño.

Como dice la canción, la vida es como una montaña rusa. A mí siempre me gustaron las montañas rusas, lo confieso. Me gustan los cambios, me gusta adaptarme a un nuevo hábito, me gusta saber que nada es definitivo, porque ese pensamiento me ayuda a disfrutar más de la vida. A ser consciente de que hago lo que deseo en cada segundo de mi vida. Pero hay días en los que ese viaje en montaña rusa te puede sentar realmente mal. Es algo normal. No todos los días tu cuerpo reacciona de la misma forma, ni tu mente está lo suficientemente centrada. Y es justo en esos momentos cuando tienes que tomar la decisión de parar. De detenerte y bajarte del vagón por un tiempo prudente, justo el que necesites para lograr hallar la estabilidad y recuperar la fuerza.

Hoy ha sido uno de esos días.

Después de los últimos acontecimientos, mi cuerpo ha dicho basta y me ha exigido que pare, que me detenga a pesar de las circunstancias. Lo he notado nada más despertarme, y no solo por mi enfermedad. También ha sido algo mental.

No tenía fuerzas, estaba tan agotada física y mentalmente que no he tenido más remedio que hacerlo. He necesitado más de una hora para poder abandonar la cama, y me habría quedado allí sin duda de no haber sido porque quería volver al hospital con Alex. He mantenido esa batalla mental del quiero y necesito estar con ella, contra la parada obligatoria que exigía mi mente para no estrellarme contra un muro que cada vez veo y siento más cerca.

Por suerte he logrado crear una tregua entre mi mente y mi corazón. Por supuesto, he ido al hospital, pero siempre con la firmeza de saber que iba a regresar pronto a casa para descansar.

Ya sé que es todo lo que he procurado hacer en estas semanas; descansar, pero lo había hecho físicamente. Me he esmerado en lograr que mi cuerpo descansara pero no lo he hecho con mi mente, y eso es lo que me está llevando al extremo en el que no quiero estar. Hoy ha sido ese día en el que me he confesado conmigo misma que ya no puedo más, que no puedo con más dramas, que no quiero seguir creando estúpidas películas mentales que me hacen mal, ni provocar más situaciones complejas en quienes me rodean. La simple aceptación ya me ha supuesto un gran alivio.

Por supuesto, llegar a esa conclusión no ha sido todo merito mío. Han existido un par de factores que me han hecho fácil aceptarlo.

El día de ayer fue un buen punto de inflexión para situarme donde estoy ahora mismo, y lo que he vivido hoy me ha confirmado que este es el camino.

Llegué al hospital a eso de las 11 de la mañana. Querría haberlo hecho más temprano pero, como ya he dicho, mi cuerpo hoy anda escaso de carburante y ha sido toda una odisea llevar a cabo mis rutinas de la mañana, en un tiempo lógico. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco tenía demasiada urgencia para hacerlo con más rapidez.

Un mensaje de Quinn a las 00:00 de la madrugada me informaba que Alex seguía en observación, y que todo estaba exactamente igual en ella. Me avisaría en cuanto hubiese noticias, y puesto que no las recibí a lo largo de la mañana, supuse que todo seguía exactamente igual.

No fue eso lo que descubrí al llegar. Alex no sigue en observación, sino que la han trasladado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, según la doctora que la está tratando, porque la fiebre que la ha estado martirizando en los últimos días ha vuelto, y por lo visto no encuentran el motivo por el que la está sufriendo.

La verdad es que me asusté bastante al recibir esas noticias pero, curiosamente, en ese estado en el que se encuentra me han permitido verla sin tantos inconvenientes como me surgieron estando en observación, y aunque el horario de visitas apenas alcanza una hora y siempre una sola persona, al menos he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de realmente asegurarme que está bien. Ella misma me lo ha confirmado, que se siente bien a pesar de la fiebre a la que ya incluso se está acostumbrando, y que del golpe de la caída no hay rastro alguno. Que su cabeza dura como el cemento está sana y salva, aunque probablemente haya perdido un par de neuronas. No obstante no le da importancia porque según ella, para pegar gritos en cualquier garito de ésta ciudad no necesitas ser demasiado inteligente. Sí. Ha estado bromeando conmigo, y con varias de las enfermeras que la están cuidando. Dice que nunca le había pasado que las chicas se acercaran a ella sin que ella hiciera nada por provocarlo, y que está encantada con la situación.

Es increíble.

Yo en mi casa partiéndome la cabeza, con el corazón en la boca del estómago y sin dormir por su situación, y ella, que tanto miedo le provocaban los hospitales, encantada de estar allí rodeada de enfermeras y doctoras que la miman.

Y una de esas doctoras, precisamente, es Quinn.

No la ha visto en toda la mañana, pero sí que ha estado con ella durante la noche, y eso me ha dejado bastante sorprendida y me ha hecho sospechar algo que más tarde he podido confirmar; que Quinn lleva prácticamente 3 días sin salir del hospital. Y ese es otro de los motivos que me ha llevado a sopesar mi descanso mental.

—No seas idiota, Rachel—me ha dicho Alex cuando ya una de las enfermeras me avisaba que mi tiempo de visita se terminaba—No te sientas mal con ella, al contrario… Esa mujer es especial y se le nota que te quiere muchísimo. Si está confundida y tiene sus líos mentales por culpa del doctor soso, no te hagas daño a ti misma. Deja que el tiempo aclare lo que tenga que aclarar, pero no seas radical. No te alejes de ella, y no dejes que ella se aleje de ti. No podemos perderla—sentenció, y logró que las pocas dudas que seguían asolándome, se esfumaran por completo de mí.

Tenía razón. No había sido comedida con Quinn, no me había portado bien con ella por culpa de la decepción, y siendo absolutamente honesta también por los celos, por mucho que me avergonzara reconocerlo.

Que yo necesitase tiempo para reconducir mis sentimientos, no era motivo para que tratase a Quinn como la traté en días anteriores, y no podía permitir que esa desconexión que yo misma había provocado entre las dos fuese tan radical.

Salí de la habitación donde se encontraba Alex con esa idea, aunque no estaba segura de cómo iba a llevarla a cabo.

Asaltarla en su propia consulta y darle una explicación más honesta parecía una buena idea, pero sin duda no era la más sensata si no quería interferir en su trabajo. Decidí no adelantarme a los hechos, y simplemente esperar a que las cosas surgieran por sí solas. Como ya he dicho al principio, apenas se necesita un segundo para que tu propia realidad cambie drásticamente, y si bien lo que estaba por suceder no era un cambio radical, si me recordó que yo no era dueña de mi propio destino. Que nadie ni nada puede controlar lo que está por suceder.

Fue justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el hospital, en la misma recepción donde la noche del sábado casi provoco que el guardia de seguridad me sacase a patadas de allí. Quinn estaba entrando en el mismo en ese instante y me descubrió tras saludar a uno de sus compañeros. Vestía con ropa de calle, no llevaba ni la bata ni uno de esos pijamas tan peculiares, y aunque a su compañero le regaló una media sonrisa, le bastó descubrirme mirándola para cambiar radicalmente su expresión.

Y eso me alertó, aunque no era enfado lo que parecía mostrar, sino preocupación.

Decidí detenerme y esperar a que fuese ella quien se acercara a mí, porque esa era su intención tras no perderme de vista un solo segundo. Procuré mantener la calma y recordar las palabras de Alex.

—Hola—me saludó, y lo hizo esbozando una tímida sonrisa, aunque su gesto seguía siendo serio. Yo la imité tratando de que mi voz sonase amable, y no tensa como realmente estaba.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, vengo de ver a Alex. La han pasado a cuidados intensivos.

—Lo sé—me dijo y vi una mueca de disculpa en su rostro— Me lo dijo su doctora ésta mañana. Siento no haberte avisado antes, de hecho, te lo iba a decir, pero he tenido que salir a recoger unos resultados, y bueno, quería asegurarme ahora de que todo estaba bien antes de llamarte. No sabía que estabas ya aquí.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo que no puedas estar pendiente de todo.

—No, no es eso Rachel, realmente me ha surgido una urgencia.

—Te creo, es más, Alex me ha dicho que has estado con ella toda la noche. Te lo agradezco de veras. Ya sabes que no tiene a nadie en la ciudad, y que se sienta sola no me gusta nada.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que no tiene a nadie, hemos estado hablando bastante cada vez que la teníamos que despertar. Al final, me va a caer bien.—Me sonrió, y yo no pude evitarlo tampoco.

—Alex es así, una conquistadora nata.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Y las enfermeras también. No me extraña que de aquí salga con un par de citas planeadas.—Bromeó, y aunque me hizo gracia esa vez tuve que contenerme. Tenía una sensación agridulce de no saber si hacia bien, o estaba volviendo a fastidiarlo todo por el simple hecho de seguirle la corriente como si nada hubiera pasado. Y más aún con el malestar que seguía quitándome las ganas de todo.

—Bueno, lo importante es que salga de aquí lo más pronto.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Ya te ha explicado la doctora el por qué está en cuidados intensivos?

—Sí. Por la fiebre, ¿no?

—Exacto. Tienen que esperar a que le suba la fiebre para extraerle sangre y hacerle algunos análisis. Bueno, ya sabes cómo va todo esto, y es necesario que esté vigilada.

—Supongo que vosotros sabéis perfectamente lo que hacéis.

—Está en buenas manos, te lo aseguro. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has descansado?

—Sí, algo sí.

—Eso no suena muy convincente. ¿Te sientes mal?

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes—balbuceé sin demasiada convicción. Era evidente que ella no iba a creer ninguna de las excusas que le pusiera, porque ya me conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mentía y cuando no.

—Te sientes mal, y encima sigues enfadada conmigo.

—No.—Le repliqué rápidamente— Yo no estoy enfadada contigo.

—¿Seguro?

—Si. Totalmente segura.

—Ok. Entonces, ¿solo te sientes mal?

—Digamos que he tenido días mejores.

—Ok. ¿Tienes unos minutos para dedicarme? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Pues no sé si debería.

—¿No sabes? ¿Por qué?

—Porque aunque te he dicho que no estoy molesta contigo, tengo la sensación de que vamos a terminar discutiendo, y ahora mismo no puedo ni quiero que eso suceda. Necesito una tregua.

—No, no me has entendido. Yo no quiero discutir contigo. Créeme, es lo último que desearía. No se trata de eso, es…

—Da igual, Quinn—la interrumpí—No importa, de veras. Yo te pido disculpas por haber sido tan injusta contigo, no te he tratado como realmente te mereces y ahora aquí, solo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que haces tanto por mi como por Alex. Eso es todo lo que me importa y necesito ahora mismo. Que sepas que aprecio muchísimo tu preocupación, y que voy a estar agradecida de por vida. Nada más.

—Muy bien, si es lo que necesitas, perfecto. Yo sé que estás agradecida y eso me vale por todo. No solo porque es mi trabajo, sino porque al igual que a ti, también es una de las cosas que más me importan ahora mismo, que estéis ambas bien. Pero no es de nosotras de lo que quiero hablarte.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Es sobre tu enfermedad.—Concluyó y fue entonces cuando su gesto volvió a mostrarse serio. Demasiado como para no preocuparme.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

—Pues pensaba marcharme a mi casa, la doctora me ha dicho que solo tengo una hora al día para ver a Alex, y le he prometido que me iría a casa a descansar. Aquí realmente no hago nada.

—¿Has comido algo?

—No, aun no.

—¿Me esperas en el restaurante del hospital? Tengo que ir a la consulta del doctor Jackson unos minutos, pero termino enseguida. ¿Te parece que almorcemos juntas?

—Está bien, claro. ¿Pero es algo grave?

—Si fuese grave no te estaría pidiendo que me acompañases a comer, Rachel. Tranquilízate.

—Ok. Si tú lo dices, así será. Te espero allí.

—Bien. Gracias. No tardo, te lo prometo.—Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos, y aunque no tenían nada que ver con mi enfermedad, el tono que usó para decirlas logró que los nervios no llegaran a aparecer en mí. Los nervios de preocupación, claro, porque el revuelo en mi estomago cada vez que la tengo cerca de mí es algo ya tan habitual, que ni me detengo a expresarlos.

Hice lo que me pidió. Salí de esa zona del hospital para irme justamente al restaurante de este, y allí, ocupando una de las mesas la esperé con una paciencia realmente extraña en mí.

No sé cuál fue el motivo que me llevó a estar con suma tranquilidad esperándola, la única explicación que le encuentro a ese estado es que simplemente estaba tan agotada, que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ponerme nerviosa como lo habría hecho en otra ocasión. Y eso que su cara denotaba que había algo por lo que al menos debía estar alerta, por mucho que sus palabras intentasen camuflarlo.

Cuando la vi aparecer en el hospital tuve esa sensación, pero el gesto que mostraba cuando entró en el restaurante, después de casi 30 minutos esperándola, me confirmó que algo iba mal, o al menos le preocupaba.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a un señor que le salió al paso, y que parecía tener intenciones de hablar con ella. Lo esquivó educadamente y se disculpó con un leve gesto mientras me buscaba entre las mesas ocupadas del restaurante. Cuando me vio, trató de disimular su seriedad con una débil sonrisa que yo no me creí en absoluto.

—Lo siento, siento haberte hecho esperar demasiado.—Fue lo primero que me dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí.

—No te preocupes, no tengo prisa alguna. No tengo nada que hacer.

—Si, bueno, pero te dije que iban a ser unos minutos, y al final… Lo siento.—Volvió a insistir disculpándose.

—Está todo bien. ¿Hoy no trabajas? No llevas la bata.

—Sí, si claro que trabajo, de hecho empiezo mi jornada en una hora. Tengo el tiempo justo para comer y hablar contigo.

—Ok. Pues tu dirás. No quiero que pierdas demasiado tiempo. Pensaba que hoy habías estado aquí por la mañana.

—No. He tenido que acudir a una reunión con unos compañeros del laboratorio, precisamente por eso quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Por el tratamiento? ¿Algo va mal? ¿Tengo que cambiarlo?

—No. No, por ahora no. —Me respondió, y su gesto volvió a mostrarse serio, tal y como aparentaba al entrar en el restaurante.

—¿Por ahora?—cuestioné confusa.

—Verás Rachel, lo que te voy a decir lo voy a hacer solo porque realmente no quiero ocultarte nada. Me he dado cuenta de que es absurdo y bueno, es probable que en unos días tengamos que volverte a hacer pruebas y es justo que sepas el motivo.

—Ok. Ahora si me empiezo a preocupar. Algo va mal…

—No es que algo vaya mal, mejor dicho diremos que ha surgido algo extraño que no entraba dentro de nuestros planes. Y que tenemos que averiguar si está o no relacionado con la polimiositis.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que es o tengo que adivinarlo?—le reprendí alentándola. Tomó aire. Noté como guardaba un breve silencio para intentar ordenar las palabras, y eso sí que logró ponerme nerviosa.

—Rachel, ¿recuerdas los análisis que salieron mal? ¿Los resultados que te mostré y que determinaban unos valores que eran imposibles que fueran ciertos?

—Si, los que decían que yo debía estar muerta, ¿no?

—Si esos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estaban bien?

—No, claro que no. Estás viva, ¿no?

—¿Entonces?

— Lo que sucede es que normalmente cuando unos análisis salen mal, se destruyen. Pero a mí me resultó demasiado extraño y tomé la decisión de enviarle las pruebas a un amigo mío, que trabaja en un laboratorio especializado. Le pedí que hiciera un análisis más complejo y hoy me han entregado los resultados. Es por eso por lo que he estado fuera del hospital toda la mañana.

—¿Y qué resultados son? ¿Hay algo extraño?

—Algo muy extraño, pero no quiero que te asustes. Han detectado unos niveles de toxina en tu sangre. Niveles muy bajos, pero de una toxina que desconocemos.

—¿Toxina? ¿Hablas de veneno?

—Pues sí, algo así.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Estoy envenenada?

—No, la palabra no es esa, en todo caso estaríamos hablando de una intoxicación, pero todavía es pronto para determinar eso. Ni siquiera sabemos qué tipo de toxina es, ni como ha llegado hasta ahí y ni por qué no hemos conseguido detectarla antes. Es algo muy extraño.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eso está relacionado con mi enfermedad?

—Ahora nada. Te lo estoy contando para que lo tengas en cuenta, porque como ya te he dicho es probable que en uno o dos días te tenga que hacer otra analítica. Le he llevado los resultados al doctor Jackson, para que saque él también sus conclusiones. Pero por ahora no podemos decir que eso esté relacionado con tu enfermedad, de hecho… Yo juraría que no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo un tipo de veneno en mi sangre, y no tengo que hacer nada? Quinn, eso no es una respuesta que me tranquilice demasiado.

—No tienes que hacer nada porque los niveles que han salido ni siquiera son preocupantes, simplemente son extraños. Desconocemos la procedencia de esa toxina, y puede que haya aparecido en tu sangre por diferentes vías, es algo que supongo que lograremos averiguar en unas horas o unos días, no lo sé. Pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Tú estás siguiendo un tratamiento para una enfermedad que se te ha diagnosticado, y eso está yendo bien. Y en los últimos análisis todo salió perfecto.

—No, no sé ahora mismo qué pensar, Quinn. —Balbuceé a pesar de considerar que su explicación parecía convincente.

—No tienes que pensar nada. Escúchame, Rachel. Yo no tengo la obligación de contarte esto, sobre todo porque es algo que aún no podemos determinar que es. Si te lo he dicho es porque he estado pensando en estos días, y tienes razón en muchas cosas. No quiero seguir ocultándote cosas.

—Y yo te lo agradezco, pero hay cosas que no sé cómo debo asimilar, y que me digas que tengo veneno dentro de mí, es una de ellas.

—Hey—me interrumpió inclinándose sobre la mesa tomando mi mano.— De la misma forma en la que te he dicho esto, también te digo que no te preocupes y que confíes en mí.

—¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí? Porque no confió en ti como nunca he confiado en nadie. Y menos aun jugándome mi salud.

—Bien, porque es todo lo que necesito. No voy a permitir que nada te pase, y ahora solo tienes que atender a lo que te pido, y ya está. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro. Eso haré.

—Muy bien, así me gusta.—Me replico, y lo hizo cambiando el tono con el que me estaba hablando— Y eso que hoy vengo sin la bata para imponerte de alguna forma—bromeó deshaciendo la leve caricia que me regalaba en la mano, y logró que mi tensión se dispersara un poco.

—No es necesario que lleves esa bata. Yo ya te veo como la doctora más importante de todo el hospital. Serías una gran directora—le dije recordando las palabras de Jason durante la cena, y su cejo se frunció extrañada. —No me mires así, estoy segura de que podrías manejar todo esto tu sola.

—¿Ha sido casualidad o has hecho esa referencia porque sabes algo? Hace un mes ni siquiera pensabas que pudiese haber estudiado medicina.

—Ya, bueno, pero es evidente que estaba equivocada, y además alguien me comentó que esa circunstancia podría darse.

—¿Jason?

—Sí, pero no lo culpes. Me lo dijo con la mejor de las intenciones.

—Ya. Así que va soltando por ahí cosas que ni siquiera son oficiales.

—Da igual que no lo sean. Es una noticia maravillosa.

—Pero no es real. No hay nada de oficial, y tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño. Tengo cosas más importantes con las que lidiar ahora mismo.

—Si averiguar de dónde proviene la toxina esa que tengo está entre esas cosas importantes, yo me voy a sentir muy agradecida—le dije tratando de encontrarle algo de humor a la situación, y ella me sonrió—Pero quiero que sepas lo orgullosa que me siento de ti. Y espero que cuando te ofrezcan ese puesto de directora, no dudes un solo segundo en aceptarlo. Mereces que tu trabajo sea reconocido y ya has demostrado con creces que este hospital es tu vida.

—Mmm, me parece que Jason no solo te ha dado la noticia, sino que te ha pedido que trates de convencerme, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no.

—Pues estás hablando igual que él.

—Será porque ambos queremos lo mejor para ti.

—Ya… Claro.

—¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Te aseguro que no quiero otra cosa para ti más que logres alcanzar todos tus objetivos, y que te sean reconocidos los méritos.

—No me cabe duda de que deseas todo lo bueno profesionalmente para mí, pero tengo la sensación de que todo esto también me lo dices como una advertencia.

—¿Una advertencia?

—Sí. Porque hablas como si supieras que eso es lo mejor para mí, exactamente lo que hace Jason, y yo no te he dicho absolutamente nada de que lo sea. A lo mejor a mí no me interesa ese puesto. Ni tú ni Jason os paráis a pensar en eso, ¿verdad?

—¿No lo es? ¿No es algo importante para ti?—le insistí, y fue en ese instante cuando noté como su gesto se truncaba, y algo comenzó a planear por su mente. Se mantuvo algunos segundos en silencio, mirándome como tratando de leer mi mente. Yo temí porque lo lograse.—¿Qué? ¿No es importante para ti que valoren tu trabajo?

—Rachel… Todo esto no tendrá que ver con lo que te dije el sábado, ¿verdad?

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Fui sincera, aunque rápidamente mi mente regresó a ese instante del que hablaba.

—Si, sí que lo sabes. Te dije cosas muy feas, entre ellas que me estás arruinando la vida. Sabes que no es verdad, ¿no? Dije cosas sin sentidos porque estaba ofendida, porque me sentía utilizada.

—No importa si lo dijiste con razón o sin ella, pero ahora que lo dices, es evidente que si estoy interfiriendo en tu vida. Y no me gustaría que por mi culpa dejaras escapar oportunidades…

—No, no, espera—me interrumpió— ¿Por tu culpa? No voy a dejar que pienses en esas cosas, porque no son verdad. Mira, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha podido hacerte creer Jason, pero el que yo acepte o decline una oferta laboral no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos haya pasado a nosotras dos, ni con él, ni con nadie. Rachel, mi vida la he manejado siempre yo, y las decisiones que he tomado siempre han sido concienzudamente, sin importar las circunstancias que estuviese viviendo en ese momento. Eso no va a cambiar nunca. Si me equivoco, será única y exclusivamente por mi culpa.

—Ya, pero…

—Pero nada—volvió a detenerme—No voy a consentir que te sientas culpable de algo que ni siquiera te incumbe. Escúchame, Rachel, tú no has arruinado mi vida. Al contrario, has venido a ponerla del derecho. Has venido a construir lo que estaba arruinado.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté aún más confusa. Su mano volvía a buscar la mía sobre la mesa.

—Rachel, yo me estaba volviendo un ser amargado. He pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en mí misma, que ni siquiera me reconocía. Me pasaba los días de mi casa y al hospital, creyendo que las responsabilidades de los demás eran también obligaciones mía. Y era feliz, no te lo niego. He sido feliz viviendo así, pero ahora ya mi perspectiva ha cambiado, y es todo gracias a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas que te dije que habías estado presente en momentos cruciales de mi vida? Pues has vuelto a hacerlo. Has aparecido de nuevo en una época importante para mí, y no me había dado cuenta hasta estos últimos días. Me encanta que me mandes un mensaje para invitarme a un bar a tomarme una cerveza, a pasear por Central Park o te inventes a una amiga con casita en la montaña para convencerme salir de aquí un fin de semana. Has llegado para recordarme que le tengo que dar el tiempo necesario a las cosas importantes de mi vida, pero entre ellas está el cuidarme a mí misma, y eso era algo que había descuidado. Por eso te digo que has venido a reconstruir mi vida, no a arruinarla.

—¿Y por qué dijiste eso?

— Porque me volví loca, porque pensaba que justamente ya no ibas a querer formar parte de mi mundo. Y he estado pensando mucho en estos días, he pasado muchas horas aquí y he llegado a muchas conclusiones con todo lo que ha pasado y lo que hemos vivido. Y también he estado hablándolo con gente importante.

—¿Hablándolo? ¿Con quién?

—Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que ser honesta con Santana si no quería que se volviera a presentar aquí y fuese a buscarte.

—¿Has hablado con Santana de mí?

—No. He hablado de mí, de lo que me sucede a mí contigo y de cómo me siento ahora.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?—le cuestioné y me sonrió.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Si, claro.

—Pues me dijo que alquilase un coche, a ser posible un Cadillac descapotable y que te secuestrara en cuanto estuvieras sana. Que nos váyasenos las dos a recorrer el país como si fuésemos Thelma & Louise y me olvidase por un tiempo de mi trabajo y mi vida aquí, en Nueva York.

—¿Qué? Deja de bromear.

—No bromeo, te juro que me dijo eso, que básicamente se reduce a que haga todo lo posible para evitar que te marches de mi vida.—Sentenció, y yo por supuesto enmudecí. Su tono se volvió firme y sereno —Rachel, yo voy a respetar tu decisión, por supuesto. Si tú necesitas tiempo para asimilar eso que tenías que asimilar, perfecto. Si no te sientes bien aceptando esta relación extraña que tenemos, yo lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a darme por vencida, no quiero que te alejes de mí. No. Me niego a dejar que eso suceda. Y yo sé que hablando, que escuchándonos vamos a encontrar la fórmula para que ninguna de las dos tenga que alejarse de la otra. Yo voy a poner de mi parte, te lo aseguro.

No sabía que decir, porque no era capaz de asimilar sus palabras y porque seguía sin tener claro que es lo que pretendía, que es lo que ella necesitaba de mí y de esa necesidad de tenerme cerca. Pero vi que la conversación no permitía otra opción más que ser directa y sincera, y después de sus palabras, yo necesitaba que esa firmeza acabase con todas las dudas. No me lo pensé.

— Quinn, ¿todo esto que me estás diciendo significa que quieres seguir siendo solo mi amiga o que hay algo más?

—Quiero dejarme llevar. —Susurró mirándome a los ojos, acabando con cualquier duda que pudiese quedar entre nosotras, a pesar de su escueta respuesta. No necesitaba insistirle y preguntarle, pero lo habría hecho solo por volver a escucharla mencionar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo no pude, porque como de costumbre, alguien nos iba a interrumpir.

Una chica, enfermera a juzgar por su vestimenta, se acercó a la mesa para hablarle. Fue curioso, porque aun estando en un lugar como aquel, Quinn siguió acariciando mi mano sobre la mesa sin importarle la mirada curiosa de la chica, y la atendió sin reparo alguno. Yo no sé si es que no se percató del hecho, o realmente había cambiado tanto que le importaba un bledo que la descubrieran en esa actitud conmigo, pero a mí me fascinó.

—¿Te tienes que ir?—le dije cuando la enfermera volvía a dejarnos a solas. El doctor Jackson estaba reclamando su presencia para tratar algún tema importante, al menos eso deduje por su reacción.

—Me temo que sí. Y ni siquiera hemos pedido la comida.

—Ya, lo siento. Te he entretenido demasiado y…

—Rachel, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —Me interrumpió ignorando mis disculpas.

—Claro, Si está en mis manos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

—Pues no lo sé, descansar en casa.

—Ok. Te propongo que cambies tu lugar de descanso, aunque sea por unas horas.

—¿Qué?

—Cleo lleva prácticamente tres días sola. Solo he podido ir un par de horas para dejarle comida y asegurarme que está todo bien, y por cómo me temo que va a ser el día de hoy, no creo que pueda ir hasta la madrugada. ¿Te importa ir y pasar un rato con ella?

—¿A tu casa?—cuestioné confusa, sin asimilar que bien lo que me estaba pidiendo.

—Sí. Te dejo las llaves, tengo otras en mi consulta, así que no tienes que esperarme ni nada de eso. Solo ir por la tarde y bueno, estar allí con ella el tiempo que te apetezca. Me siento culpable por tenerla tan abandonada.

—Pues no sé, supongo que sí, claro.—Acepté. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Después de todo lo que habíamos hablado, de su confesión, de saber que estaba prácticamente viviendo el hospital por el simple hecho de acompañar a Alex, y encima tras ni siquiera dejarle tiempo para que comiese, no me podía negar a nada que me pidiese.

—¿Si?

—Claro. Si lo crees oportuno.

—Seria genial, además a ella le caíste bien. Seguro que le encanta pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, y también a ti te puede hacer bien. No es lo mismo descansar a solas que hacerlo con su compañía.

—Ok. Claro, iré.

—Perfecto. Por supuesto, no falta hace que te diga que mi casa es tu casa. Tienes comida, tienes sofá, cama, televisión, todo lo que necesites, no dudes en hacer uso de ello. ¿De acuerdo?

—No, no es necesario, pero gracias. Voy a cuidar de Cleo y…

—Gracias—me interrumpió al tiempo que sacaba un manojo de llaves de su bolso, y me las entregaba. —Siento no haber podido acompañarte para comer, prometo que te lo compensaré otro día.

—No, no te preocupes.

—Avísame cuando estés allí, así me quedo más tranquila, ¿Ok?

—Claro—le dije, y no pude decirle más. Quinn se levantó de su silla, esquivó la mesa y no dudó en despedirse de mi con un beso en la mejilla, algo que ya había empezado a echar de menos tras nuestras últimas discusiones.

Yo seguía tratando de asimilarlo. Lo hice cuando la vi abandonar el restaurante, y lo sigo tratando de hacer ahora, aquí, en su propio hogar. Todo lo que he vivido hoy, es lo que me ha dado alas para empezar este capítulo de mi vida tal y como lo he hecho, mencionando que todo cambia cuando menos lo esperas. Que ayer estaba sumida en la tristeza y la decepción, con el miedo metido en el cuerpo tras ver a mi amiga inconsciente en el suelo y el sabor amargo de tantas discusiones con Quinn, creyendo que la había perdido para siempre. Y hoy estoy aquí, escribiendo estas palabras sentada en su despacho, con la luz del atardecer colándose por las ventanas y Cleo reclamando mi atención.

No tengo ni idea de cómo acabara esto, pero de lo que estoy segura es que hoy, ni el malestar que sigo sintiendo, ni ese extraño veneno que recorre mi cuerpo, van a evitar que duerma sintiéndome en paz.


	21. Capitulo 21

4 de junio 2019

La calma

Dicen que el poder de la mente influye categóricamente en tu estado de salud, que cuando padeces una enfermedad o dolencia es muy importante que tu mente se encuentre predispuesta en modo positivo, para lograr que el malestar sea menor, para que haya mejoría, e incluso para que la recuperación en algunos casos se produzca con una mayor rapidez. Recuerdo que un curandero de la India me dijo que _la_ _curación está en la voluntad de sanar_, y cierto es que yo nunca creí demasiado en esa metodología, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero dadas las circunstancias lo voy a tener que hacer a partir de ahora.

Está claro que cuando quieres recuperarte de una enfermedad, la mente positiva y las ganas son primordiales para lograrlo, aunque evidentemente todo depende del tipo de dolencia que sufras. Quizás puedas afrontar una enfermedad terminal con mayor entereza si crees firmemente que puedes superarlo, pero eso no va a hacer que te sanes por arte de magia. Para que eso suceda, para que exista una mínima esperanza sea cual sea tu dolencia, lo que debemos hacer a parte de fomentar nuestra positividad, es proyectar toda nuestra confianza en quienes quieren ayudarnos con sus conocimientos.

Justamente así es como he decidido afrontar mi enfermedad. Aunque a veces, como es ahora mismo el caso, la posibilidad de rendirme me haga dudar.

Mi enfermedad, aparte de traerme algunas sorpresas, por suerte no es terminal. No puedo ni quiero equipararlo a lo que deben sufrir millones de personas alrededor del mundo, pero es mi realidad. Y esa realidad ahora mismo me está dejando prácticamente K.O.

En cada página que he escrito de éste diario he dejado buena muestra de cómo me está afectando, y cada día que pasa he sentido que era peor que el anterior. Lo que estoy sintiendo en este instante no se acerca ni por asomo a lo que he venido sufriendo en días anteriores.

Supongo que cuando Quinn me pidió que me distrajese y me recomendó que me lanzara a escribir, lo único que pretendía era que mi mente se mantuviera positiva, o al menos en un punto neutro para que no influyese negativamente en mi estado de salud. Y dadas las circunstancias, estoy haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo por lograrlo. Pero estoy segura de que ella no habría imaginado que iba a llegar a ésta situación, que me iba a levantar en plena madrugada e iba a buscar mi libreta para escribir como si esto fuera lo único que alivie mi malestar.

Sí, ya sé que en los últimos días ya casi se ha convertido en una rutina que aproveche las madrugadas para poner al día el diario, pero hoy se está dando en una situación lo suficientemente extraña como para hacer mención de ello.

No obstante, y como siempre, debo seguir mi plan y describir los acontecimientos tal y como han sucedido. Dudo que me lleve demasiado, primero porque hay detalles que no sé si voy a ser capaz de describir aquí, y segundo porque, como ya he dicho, me siento realmente mal y prefiero aprovechar las horas que me quedan hasta que amanezca, como nunca antes lo había podido hacer.

Todo empezó con Cleo recibiéndome en el apartamento de Quinn.

Eran las 15:20 de la tarde cuando llegué, después de aceptar hacerle el favor de cuidar de la pequeña gatita. En realidad no sé si fue un favor, o una excusa para que pasara en su casa toda la tarde. Ahora pensándolo con calma, me doy cuenta de que probablemente fuese premeditado. Me tomé la libertad de pasar por mi casa para comer algo, ya que en nuestro encuentro en el restaurante ni siquiera me atreví a probar bocado alguno, y me puse algo de ropa más cómoda para pasar esas horas lo más relajada posible. Es curioso, porque en otras circunstancias yo no habría sido capaz de relajarme estando a solas en el apartamento de Quinn, y mucho menos tras lo que habíamos hablado y como me había dejado caer que sus sentimientos habían cambiado respecto a mí, que había algo mucho más intenso que las dudas que durante todo este tiempo había estado usando como excusa.

Pero supongo que vivir inmersa en un proceso de recuperación, y tomándome al pie de la letra los consejos sobre mantener la mente positiva, ha hecho que mi cabeza deje de ser un revuelo de dudas, de excusas, de preguntas sin respuestas y conclusiones erróneas, para simplemente convertirse en un espacio en blanco, en el que lo que más importa es mi estado de salud.

O tal vez haya sido el cansancio, que mi mente haya decidido que el volverme loca no sea lo más acertado, y simplemente se ha detenido. A priorizado otros pensamientos y ha puesto en barrena los que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me ha regalado. Sea como sea, lo cierto es que yo abandoné el hospital sin pensar en lo que habíamos hablado, y llegué al hogar de Quinn con la única intención de descansar, tal y como ella me había pedido.

Nada más. No ha habido nada más en mi mente durante toda la tarde, y prácticamente la noche. He leído, he visto un poco la televisión y me he recreado con las maravillosas vistas que me ofrecía el despacho de Quinn, mientras escribía en éste diario. Y por supuesto, he cuidado, he jugado y mimado a la pequeña Cleo.

La verdad es que ha sido todo un descubrimiento para mí. Nunca he tenido buena relación con los animales, ni domésticos ni salvajes. De hecho, probablemente haya sido la única niña de toda mi generación que nunca tuvo un gato, un perro, una tortuga o cualquier otro animal de compañía cuando era pequeña. Y no es que no me gusten, es simplemente que no se me dan bien. No tengo sintonía con ellos, y he preferido simplemente guardar una distancia prudencial. Yo no me meto en sus asuntos, y ellos no se meten en los míos. Un pacto, nada más. Pero con Cleo todo ha cambiado.

Yo no sé si es porque detecta que estoy enferma, porque está educada para tal cosa o simplemente porque es la mejor gata del mundo, no lo sé. Pero le han bastado dos minutos al verme aparecer en su hogar para olisquearme, merodear alrededor mío observándome, y decidir que yo era una buena compañía para ella.

Ya me dio muestras de que le caía bien la última vez que me vio, incluso llegando a regalarme algún mimo mientras sufría el ataque de ansiedad, pero hoy ya ha decidido que podía entregarse a mí por completo. Y yo, por supuesto, he caído rendida. Rendida a su pelo blanco y frondoso, a sus ojos azules y sus patitas rechonchas, a su continuo ronroneo buscando que le acaricie el abdomen, y su afán por servirme de manta cuando me he tumbado en el sofá. Me ha conquistado en apenas unas horas, y no sé por qué me ha sorprendido tanto. Teniendo a Quinn como maestra, era imposible que no fuese la gata más adorable y cariñosa del mundo. Y por supuesto, improbable que yo no cayese rendida ante ella.

Exactamente igual que me ha sucedido con Quinn.

Recibí un mensaje suyo a eso de las 17:00, preguntándome qué tal estaba y me dio el último parte médico de Alex. Mi respuesta fue afirmativa. A las 18:30 volvió a escribirme, para preguntarme exactamente lo mismo, decidí entonces que enviarle una imagen mía con Cleo dormida sobre mis piernas, era la mejor de las respuesta. Y lo fue. Quinn me respondió con un simple y directo corazón. A las 19:45 me volvió a preguntar si seguía en su hogar, y al responderle que sí, me pidió que por favor me quedase un rato más.

Ahí su respuesta fue más breve, sin emoticonos ni sonrisas de esas que se escriben con dos letras. Yo lo acepté, por supuesto. Porque ni me apetecía dejar a Cleo a solas, y porque estaba completamente enamorada de la puesta de sol que pude contemplar a través de los ventanales de su despacho.

A eso de las 20:30 recibí el penúltimo de los mensajes, regalándome una breve explicación que yo asocié a su escueto mensaje anterior. Le había surgido una urgencia y tenía que trasladarse al otro lado de la ciudad. Esa vez no solo me pidió que me quedase más tiempo allí, sino que me lo ordenó. Y además, me obligó a que hiciera uso de su despensa y cenara lo que me apeteciera.

La verdad es que dudé un poco, pero lo último que me pretendía era volver a hablar con ella y discutir por un simple plato de comida. Y a juzgar por cómo me había ordenado que me quedara en su casa, sabía de antemano que no era el momento adecuado para entrar en una discusión con ella.

Así que le hice caso, a pesar de que apenas tenía apetito. Encontré un bote de cereales y me adueñé de un par de yogures que me sirvieron de cena.

Estaba a punto de entrar en conflicto conmigo misma cuando ella llegó. Casi eran las 23:00 de la noche cuando volvió a dar señales de vida. "En cinco minutos estoy ahí, no te duermas aún", me dijo, y Cleo y yo nos miramos confusas. Evidentemente yo no pensaba quedarme dormida antes de que ella llegase, de hecho, ni siquiera entraba en mis planes el quedarme a dormir en su casa. Si aguanté hasta esa hora fue por Cleo, y porque ella me pidió que la esperase, nada más.

Cuando escuché el sonido que provocaban sus llaves al abrir la puerta, no sé por qué, pero sentí que algo iba mal, aunque su cara al verme no reflejase lo mismo. No sé, tal vez fue una premonición, o que Quinn realmente y tal y como me había confirmado, era una pésima actriz.

Me sonrió, y Cleo que descansaba sobre mis piernas en el sofá, se despertó del letargo en el que se hallaba y no dudó en buscarla.

—Hola, preciosa—le dijo al animal alzándola entre sus brazos. Yo traté de reincorporarme y evitar que supiera que llevaba más de una hora allí, recostada. No sé por qué sentí vergüenza, era justamente lo que ella quería que hiciera al quedarme en su casa. —Veo que la has cuidado bien—le susurró volviendo a buscarme con la mirada. Yo no sabía si se lo decía a ella, o a mí. De cualquier forma, me sentí halagada. —¿Cómo estás?—me dijo, esa vez si me dejó claro que era hacia mí.

—Bien, bastante bien. Es imposible sentirse mal estando aquí—le respondí con total sinceridad.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Claro. No sabía si quedarme más tiempo o…

—Te he pedido que te quedases. —Me interrumpió al tiempo que volvía a dejar a Cleo en el suelo. Yo no dudé en levantarme del maravilloso sofá.

—Sí, pero es tarde. ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?

—Me han surgido algunos imprevistos.—Me dijo recuperando un poco la seriedad. La vi mover inquieta el juego de llaves entre sus manos, y ese mínimo gesto me confirmó mi presentimiento.

—¿Y Alex? ¿Las has vuelto a ver antes de venir?

—Sí. Está bien, bueno… La verdad es que está un poco más fastidiada, pero es normal.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede?

—Pues que ha sufrido la inexperiencia de los auxiliares de enfermería nuevos, y le ha sacado sangre un estudiante que acaba de empezar sus prácticas.

—Oh, dios…

—Pero tranquila, han conseguido extraerle la sangre cuando tenía un punto alto de fiebre, y eso va a ayudar a que puedan hacer un cultivo y detectar de donde le proviene la fiebre.

—No entiendo mucho de eso, pero si dices que está bien, supongo que me es suficiente. ¿Está bien?—insistí. Ella asintió.

—Sí, lo está. He podido hablar un rato con ella y todo. Me ha preguntado por ti, y le he dicho que estabas aquí. Espero que no te importe.

—¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Por qué me iba a importar?

—Porque me temo que ella si va a aprovechar todas estas situaciones para darte guerra.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Olvídalo. —Me regaló un breve silencio, mientras volvía a acariciar con dulzura a Cleo.

—¿Por qué dices que ella se va a aprovechar de esto?—Insistí— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—¿Has cenado?

—Sí, y no me cambies de tema…

—Genial. ¿Ha cenado Cleo?

—Quinn…

—Ok. Te lo digo, pero antes necesito comentarte algo importante. Y voy a necesitar que pongas de tu parte, y sobre todo que te muestres tranquila.

—¿Qué sucede? No, no me digas que Alex… Espera, ¿está mal? ¿Ha pasado algo? Quinn…

—Hey, calma—me detuvo acercándose más a mí—No tiene nada que ver con Alex, es contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Es por el veneno ese que me has dicho que tengo?

—Mas o menos.

—¿Me voy a morir?—Dramaticé, y lo hice por inercia, sin siquiera pensar en lo ridícula que podía sonar. Ver su gesto confuso llegó hasta divertirme, pero no se lo hice saber.

—¿Qué? No. Rachel, cálmate. Te he pedido que te quedes hasta ahora porque necesito comprobar algo. Ya te he dicho que he tenido que atender una urgencia, más concretamente con el doctor Jackson. A él le entregué los resultados sobre esa toxina, y ha descubierto una posible procedencia de esta.

—¿De veras? ¿Y a qué se debe?

—Rachel, no te asustes, ¿ok?—Mal. Empezaba mal y supuse que por como la miré, se percató de que empezar así una frase, no era lo más tranquilizador. Más aun conociéndome como me conocía— Solo es una remota posibilidad—Añadió suavizando el tono, y acercándose a mi como tratando de quitarle importancia— Y si realmente procede de ahí, no tienes que preocuparte porque es una cantidad minina la que existe en tu sangre, y no parece que esté relacionado con tu enfermedad.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Prométeme que no vas a entrar en pánico?

—No te voy a prometer nada, ¿me vas a decir de qué se trata o no?—le repliqué, esa vez realmente preocupada, y seria. Demasiado para como yo solía ser.

Quinn tomó aire, lo dejó escapar en varios suspiros y habló—De una araña.

—¿Qué? ¿Una araña?—Mi cara debió ser un poema, pero me desconcertó tanto aquella respuesta que no fui capaz de sentir nada; ni miedo, ni preocupación… Nada. Solo desconcierto.

—Sí. Existe una araña que produce esa toxina como arma defensiva.

—Pero, a mí no me ha picado ninguna araña.

—Ese es el problema. Según me han comentado, la picadura de esa araña no es muy agresiva en el momento en el que sucede, de hecho, dicen que se puede parecer a una simple picadura de mosquito, o cualquier otro insecto de las mismas características.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puede que me haya picado y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta?

—Puede ser.—Me respondió, y yo estuve a punto de reír—Se da la circunstancia de que esa araña es autóctona de la zona meridional de África, y tú has estado allí hace relativamente poco tiempo.

—Hace dos meses.

—Así es.

—¿Y cómo diablos voy a saber si me ha picado o no? Quinn, yo no recuerdo que me haya picado algo estando allí, excepto mosquitos, por supuesto.

—Es por eso por lo que te he pedido que te quedes, porque vamos a averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—He estado hablando con el doctor Jackson, y nos han emitido unos informes explicativos sobre cómo es la picadura. A nuestro favor está que puede provocar una pequeña cicatriz perenne, por lo que existe posibilidad de aún sea visible en tu cuerpo. Siempre y cuando estemos en lo cierto y te haya picado.

—No, no entiendo nada, pero vale, está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—Le dije, y lo hice de nuevo con total inconsciencia, como si no fuese una realidad.

—Pues básicamente, voy a inspeccionar tu cuerpo.

—¿Inspeccionar mi cuerpo?

—Ajam…

—¿Lo tienes que hacer tú?

—Cuatro ojos ven más que dos, Rachel.

—Ok. ¿Y por donde empezamos?

—Lo mejor sería que te desnudases.—Me dijo, y noté como su mirada se desviaba hacia Cleo, esquivándome. Eso me puso en alerta, y aunque yo sabía que Quinn no solía tener ese tipo de reacciones ni jugar con su trabajo, por algunos momentos tuve dudas.

—¿Desnudarme? ¿Entera?—Le cuestioné sin perder detalle de sus gestos.

—Sí.—Fue escueta, y yo no tuve reparos en sacar a relucir mi estupidez.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me has pedido que me quede aquí porque necesitas inspeccionar mi cuerpo, y averiguar si una araña me ha picado? Esto no será una excusa para…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para verte desnuda?

—No sé. Muy real no suena.

—Rachel, ¿estás de broma?

—No, pero no sería la primera vez que alguien inventa una excusa tan estrambótica solo para…

—Espera—me interrumpió, y lo hizo con su habitual gesto serio que parecía castigarte con solo mirarte— ¿tú realmente crees que yo iba a usar una excusa como esa solo para verte de desnuda?

—No, claro que no. —Recapacité— Tienes razón. Es una estupidez. Dime, ¿me desnudo aquí?

—¿Tú sí lo harías?

—Pues… No, supongo que no. No sé, no me hagas caso. ¿Podemos ir a lo importante?

—Sí, será mejor—dijo cambiando el tono de su voz. Yo lo lamenté, porque sabía que mi estúpida reflexión le había molestado, pero no quise hurgar más en la herida y simplemente esperé a que me indicase qué debía hacer. —Vamos a mi habitación, estarás más cómoda.—Añadió, y yo seguí sus pasos.

No sé lo que pensó ella en ese instante, solo sé que en cuanto puse un pie en su habitación, mi mente recuperó esa ruleta de pensamientos que durante toda la tarde había logrado evadir, y los nervios comenzaron a inundarme.

Ni siquiera el hecho de asimilar que cabía la posibilidad de que una araña me hubiese picado, logró centrarme y tomarme la "inspección", como Quinn la había llamado, con algo de seriedad.

Me quedé por algunos segundos plantada frente a su cama, mientras ella se desprendía de la chaqueta que vestía, y acomodaba un poco la habitación, sobre todo se esmeró en evitar que a través de los grandes ventanales se pudiera proyectar más de la cuenta lo que sucedía en el interior. La verdad es que dudé que desde aquella altura, y contando con la distancia que existía con los demás edificios, alguien pudiese ver algo del interior de la habitación, pero esa duda quedó resuelta cuando vi como lograba calibrar las luces con la suficiente potencia, como para poder distinguir una mota de polvo en la superficie más limpia. Ahí entendí su esmero en cubrir las ventanas con las cortinas.

Lo admito. Verme bañada por tanta luz no me ayudó en nada, y me provocó una nueva sensación de pudor que no hizo más que aumentar mis nervios. Cuando se colocó detrás de mí y me pidió que me desprendiese del jersey y del sujetador, prácticamente me eché a temblar.

¿Alguna vez habéis tenido a la persona que mueve todos vuestros sentidos, observando centímetro a centímetro cada parte de vuestro cuerpo? No es una experiencia agradable, por mucho que pueda parecer evocadora, o incluso sexual. Pero si es cierto que Quinn ha tenido la suficiente delicadeza, como para que el momento fuese lo más llevadero posible. Vi la seriedad y la concentración reflejada en su rostro a través de un espejo que tenía en la habitación, y eso me ayudó a serenarme por algunos momentos.

Comenzó por mi cuello. Quinn apartó mi pelo con cuidado, y dejando un delicado rastro con sus dedos, fue palpando mi piel siguiendo un orden estricto. De arriba hacia abajo y siempre de izquierda a derecha. Desde el cuello hacia los hombros, bajando por mi espina dorsal y deteniéndose en mis costados. Observó mis brazos y buscó entre mis dedos, antes de plantarse frente a mí. Ahí, cara a cara, tuve que emprender mi lucha por no caer. Me tomó con delicadeza de la mandíbula, e inspeccionó mi cara poniendo especial atención en mis orejas, y luego comenzó a descender de la misma forma que había hecho por mi espalda. El cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, y cuando sentí como la yema de sus dedos descendían por mi abdomen, ya no lo pude evitar. Se me escapó un jodido suspiro que la descentró, y provoqué que alzara la mirada para buscar la mía.

—¿Estás bien?—me dijo, y a mí me quemaba la saliva en la garganta.

—¿Es necesario que toques?—solté

—Lo siento. Lo siento, Rachel. Solo lo hago por si noto algo que no sea perceptible a simple vista. Lo siento, de verdad.

—No, no es por eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Olvídalo. Sigue, cuanto antes salgamos de dudas, mejor.

—¿Estás segura? Necesito que te quites los pantalones, Rachel. Debo inspeccionar tus piernas.

No dije nada. Tragué saliva y asentí dándole vía libre para que se deshiciera de todo lo que quisiera de mi cuerpo, y lancé la mirada hacia el espejo pensando que de esa forma, podía concentrarme de nuevo. Craso error.

Ver a Quinn de rodillas frente a mí no me ayudó en absoluto. Menos aun cuando tras desabrochar mis pantalones, me quedé prácticamente desnuda ante ella.

Yo no sé cuántas maldiciones llegué a soltar con mi pensamiento, y la verdad prefiero no recordarlas, pero nunca me había sentido tan débil y vulnerable en una situación como aquella. Y no en el sentido negativo, desde luego. Era tensión sexual. Y a Quinn solo le bastó aquello, plantarse frente a mí y mirarme.

Volví a acordarme de la dichosa Kriptonita, por la facilidad con la que ella lograba tenerme completamente entregada, lo que yo no sabía es que esa característica no solo era cosa mía. Ella también estaba sufriendo, solo que lograba camuflarlo mejor.

Tan sumida estaba en la escena, que incomprensiblemente, me alegré cuando me dijo que había terminado la observación, y ni siquiera me preocupé por el hecho que la hizo terminar. Y es que lo que andaba buscando estaba allí. En mi cuerpo. Justo detrás de mi rodilla derecha.

Llevo dos meses con una picadura de araña en mi pierna, y no he sido consciente de ella hasta que Quinn Fabray, tras un minucioso examen, la ha visto.

¿Cómo es posible? Pues no lo sé, pero a mi favor diré que es casi imperceptible y que probablemente cuando la dichosa araña me picó, lo asocié a un simple mosquito, de los miles que nos estuvieron acribillando durante nuestra estancia en Bioko.

El alivio que sentí fue justamente lo opuesto a lo que descubrí en el rostro de Quinn una vez se percató de la cicatriz. Ni siquiera me pidió que me vistiese, simplemente me avisó que tenía que llamar al doctor Jackson para informarle y para que le diese las indicaciones que debíamos seguir.

Se fue de la habitación sin siquiera volver a mirarme, y a juzgar por los pasos que pude oír, supe que se metió en el despacho para realizar la llamada. Yo me quedé allí, en su habitación, y aunque no me dio permiso para vestirme, si decidí colocarme al menos el jersey mientras la esperaba.

Creo que fuero los minutos que tardó en regresar, y al menos pude contar con la compañía de Cleo. No tenía nada en mi mente, no tenía pensamientos o dudas que me acusaran, mi cabeza seguía envuelta en el placer que me había provocado la escena. En como mi cuerpo había reaccionado en una situación en la que debía estar preocupada, no tratando de calmar mi libido.

—¿Todo bien?—le dije al verla aparecer, casi sin voz. Su gesto serio me ayudó a concentrarme.

—Me temo que mañana vas a tener que venir al hospital conmigo. Ya he informado al doctor Jackson de que tienes la cicatriz de la picadura, mañana nos dirá qué debemos hacer, si es que hay que hacer algo, claro.

—Ok. ¿Y mientras? Quiero decir, ¿me tengo que quedar tranquila?

—Sí, por supuesto. Aunque los niveles son mínimos, era importante saber de dónde procedía la toxina por si teníamos que activar algún protocolo. En tu caso es más por precaución.

—Perfecto, pues otro día más al hospital. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar allí?

—Eh, pues… Lo mejor será que te vengas directamente conmigo.

—Ok. Pero a qué hora vamos a…

—Rachel—me interrumpió—Me gustaría que te quedases aquí a dormir.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo mejor. Me quedo más tranquila.

—¿Mas tranquila? Pero si me has dicho que no hay ningún problema, que no es algo grave o de lo que tenga que preocuparme.

—No tiene nada que ver con la picadura, es algo personal. Llevo prácticamente cuatro días sin apenas dormir, que te quedes aquí me va a ayudar bastante a descansar. Por favor. —Insistió, y yo no supe como volver a responderle. No tenía excusas, ni tampoco quería tenerlas. Así que simplemente, y tras guardar unos segundos en silencio, asentí. Si por el simple hecho de quedarme a dormir ella iba a poder descansar, poco o nada podía replicarle. Mucho menos después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por nosotras, no solo por mí. A Alex la estaba cuidando por encima de sus obligaciones, y ese era un motivo más que suficiente para que yo aceptara cada petición que me hiciera, pero es que además, ha sido gracias a ella y a su interés por curarme, que ha descubierto que hay algo más en mi cuerpo que no debía estar, y que espero y deseo no esté influyendo en mi enfermedad. De no haber sido por ella, por su insistencia, por su obsesión por tenerlo todo bajo control, nunca lo habría sabido. Y eso es algo que le voy a agradecer siempre, aunque no sea motivo de preocupación.

—Rachel, siento mucho si te he incomodado—me dijo sacándome del mutismo en el que me hallaba—No pretendía que te sintieras así, pero no me ha quedado más remedio que hacerlo.

—No me has incomodado.—Fui sincera.

—Bueno, no sé si es incomodidad, pero tal vez no he sido todo lo profesional que debía.

—Quinn, no ha pasado nada. Me has inspeccionado y has encontrado la picadura, ya está. Soy yo la que ha debido mantener la mente más en calma.

—Pero yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

—¿Hacerme sentir mal?

—Sí. Yo quiero respetar tu decisión, yo sé que necesitas tiempo y que obligarte a hacer cosas como las que he hecho hoy, no es lo más adecuado para ti. Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo hago por tu bien, y por mi bien, aunque suene egoísta. Te pedí que vinieras aquí porque después de estos días y con Alex en el hospital, tengo la necesidad de controlarte de alguna forma. No me malinterpretes, solo es asegurarme de que estás bien. Y si te estoy pidiendo que te quedes a dormir, no es por meterte en mi cama.

—No he pensado en eso en ningún momento—la interrumpí, y lo hice porque sentía la obligación de aclarárselo—Lo que te he dicho antes ha sido una estupidez. Quinn, yo sé que solo quieres cuidarme. Sé que no usarías mi enfermedad para lograr algo más, de hecho, no se me ha pasado por la cabeza que quieras lograr algo más. Porque no quieres nada más de mí, ¿verdad?—le cuestioné al notar su mutismo. Las dudas no tardaron en regresar a mi—¿Quinn?

—Te he dicho que voy a respetar tu decisión, es todo lo que debe importarte. Ahora mismo solo pretendo que descanses, que te cuides y que me dejes estar pendiente de ti. Cuando todo esto pase, ya tendremos tiempo de solucionar otro tipo de conflictos. Ahora solo importa que estés tranquila.

No supe que decirle, su respuesta lejos de tranquilizarme me llenó de dudas de nuevo, y activó mi mente después de un largo día desconectada. Permanecí sentada a los pies de su cama observando cada gesto suyo, tratando de contener su mirada sin volver a caer en la tentación de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera acatar sus órdenes, pero cada vez me lo ponía más difícil. Y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Voy a tomarme una ducha—volvió a hablar al tiempo que se decidía a abrir las cortinas y bajar la potencia de las luces en la habitación, dejándola prácticamente en penumbra—Tienes la habitación de invitados a tu disposición si lo prefieres—añadió dejándome caer que aunque prácticamente me obligaba a quedarme allí, no era necesario que me metiese en su cama.

Pobre ilusa.

La vida me estaba dando una lección que yo no iba a dejar escapar. Es corta, breve, y en muchas ocasiones, jodida. Muy jodida. Hace dos meses estaba buscando una aventura que me hiciera vibrar perdiéndome en mitad de una selva a más de 10.000 kilómetros de distancia, y hoy mi máxima preocupación era descansar todas las horas que me fueran posible, porque a veces me costaba incluso respirar. Ya se me escapó una vez el tren, ese en el que un día Quinn me invitó a visitarla. Jamás usé ese ticket, jamás me plantee recorrer los apenas 200 kilómetros que nos separaban, por motivos que ni siquiera soy capaz de enumerar. Hoy ese mismo tren volvía a pasar frente a mí, y después de todo lo vivido y sufrido, me negaba a dejarlo escapar por miedo a equivocarme. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder mañana, tenía una picadura de araña, veneno en mi sangre y una enfermedad sin cura que maltrataba mi cuerpo día tras día, y a Quinn Fabray colándose en el interior de su ducha, tras confesarme que iba a respetar mi decisión de permanecer un tiempo alejada de ella, como si realmente fuera eso lo que necesitaba. Como si no hubiese sido la excusa más estúpida que le había dado por tal de evitar que me volvieran a romper el corazón.

¿De qué sirve mantenerlo intacto, si en cualquier momento puede dejar de latir?

Tal vez no debería describir esto, pero qué más da.

Me dejé llevar.

El sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha fue como un canto de sirena, y hundiendo en lo más profundo de mi estomago el mínimo atisbo de duda que me quedaba, fui hacia allí sin titubear. Me colé en su baño, y ni siquiera le di tiempo a que me cuestionase. Me desvestí frente a ella, una vez más, y me adueñé de su ducha y de su cuerpo. Le hice saber con gestos, con caricias y con besos, que no quería espacio ni tiempo entre nosotras, que me daba igual salir hecha trizas de allí, si con ello podía disfrutar una vez más de su compañía.

Me había confesado que su intención al pedirme que me quedase allí era para poder descansar y dormir. He sido egoísta.

Le he robado horas de sueño, y no me arrepiento de ello. La ducha se nos quedó pequeña, y la madrugada que recién comenzaba a despuntar, nos pilló envueltas entre las sábanas de su cama, esa que ni siquiera se atrevía a ofrecerme por miedo a hacerme daño. Me he entregado a ella como nunca, convenciéndome de que tal vez era la última vez. No sé por qué. Me he dejado llevar, y ella me ha correspondido de la misma forma, hasta que el sueño nos ha vencido.

Al menos a ella.

Yo no he logrado conciliarlo. Ni he podido ni he querido. He preferido permanecer ahí, enredada entre sus brazos, cobijándome en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración pausada y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías. Me he quedado con ella hasta que una extraña sensación me ha aturdido, y he decidido abandonar la cama por algunos minutos.

Ahora mismo son las 05:34 de la mañana, y estoy sentada en el borde de una de las ventanas de su habitación mientras escribo éstas palabras, sintiendo como la ciudad vuelve a despertar, aunque ni siquiera se haya ido a dormir. Y he conseguido mi objetivo. El malestar que me ha hecho salir de la cama ha ido desapareciendo mientras centro mi mente en esto, y la observo dormir rendida, envuelta con la escasa luz de la luna que se cuela en la habitación.

Ha vuelto la calma, ha vuelto la paz a mi cuerpo y mis ganas por volver junto a ella ya es una necesidad. Y no, me niego a esperar que el amanecer me pille desprevenida una vez más. Esta vez no. Esta vez el sol me va a encontrar a su lado, entre sus brazos.


	22. Capitulo 22

8 de junio de 2019

Cumpliré mi promesa solo porque me has prometido que lo vas a leer.

Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar, ni de qué diablos escribir aquí ahora. Me has pedido que relate todo lo acontecido en los últimos días, pero yo no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona esto. No tengo la misma capacidad que tú, y cada minuto que paso con tu libreta entre mis manos, siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Que duermas mientras estoy escribiendo esto no me ayuda en nada, porque ahora mismo todo lo que deseo es estar ahí, a tu lado. Compartiendo ese sueño profundo que tienes, y cuidándote para que al despertar todo haya sido una estúpida pesadilla. Sé que hoy no estás contenta, aunque te hayan trasladado de habitación y ya al menos puedas recibir visitas. Sé que hoy has perdido la poca confianza que te quedaba en mí, a pesar de que me lo niegues. Sé que podría haber hecho más para evitar todo lo que te ha pasado, y es algo que no me lo voy a perdonar en la vida, pero no ha sido mía la decisión de apartarme de tu caso. Me han obligado a ello, Rachel, y no te haces una idea del dolor que siento porque haya sucedido justo ahora. El doctor Jackson y todo su equipo han decidido que ya no estoy capacitada emocionalmente para seguir siendo tu doctora, y aunque yo sé que no es cierto, no puedo hacer nada más que aceptar sus órdenes.

¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que besarnos en el hospital incumplía el protocolo? Pues tampoco nos dejan cuidar de las personas que queremos, y ellos se han percatado de mis sentimientos hacia a ti.

Si te soy sincera, también te confieso que he tenido bastante suerte. No te haces una idea de cómo me puse cuando el doctor me informó de la decisión. Me volví completamente loca, Rachel, y si no llega a ser porque él ha sido mi mentor y me conoce, ahora mismo ni siquiera me dejarían estar aquí, haciéndote compañía.

Le he pedido a tus padres que se vayan a descansar a tu casa, para tener el privilegio de quedarme aquí contigo.

Me has pedido que lea éste diario, y aunque te he dicho que sí, no lo voy a hacer. Me niego. Me prometiste que lo leería cuando tuviera un final, y aún te quedan cosas que contar. Me voy a limitar a dejarte aquí lo que te está sucediendo, pero no esperes que me exceda demasiado. Sabes que quedarme sentada sin hacer nada no es lo mío. Mi única intención es que cuando vuelvas a escribir aquí, tengas suficiente material como para seguir avanzando en esa historia, y seas tú quien le dé el final que merece.

¿Sabes? Todavía no me he recuperado del susto que me distes. Jamás en mi vida he tenido tanto miedo como lo tuve la mañana del martes cuando sonó el despertador, y te vi. Lo que te pasó tiene un nombre científico, polineuropatía. Pero sé que para ti los conceptos médicos y tecnicismos no tienen especial interés, así que voy a procurar ser lo más breve y concisa con la explicación. Tus músculos colapsaron porque tu sistema nervioso comenzó a fallar por culpa de esa estúpida araña que decidió dejar su toxina en ti. ¿En qué maldito momento decidiste hacer ese viaje, Rachel? Ella ha sido la culpable de todo lo que te ha estado sucediendo en este tiempo. Su veneno ha ido camuflándose en tu cuerpo, suplantando células y adaptándose lentamente hasta tener prácticamente controlado el 60% de tu sistema nervioso. No me preguntes cómo sucede, porque yo no he sido capaz de asimilarlo aún. Es el primer caso que trato de éstas características, y hemos tenido la suerte de que un compañero del hospital trató uno muy parecido, y ha sabido indicarnos el procedimiento a seguir. En su paciente, fue una garrapata la que desató todo el drama. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

En cuanto llegamos al hospital saltaron todas las alarmas. Redford, mi compañero del laboratorio que ha estado analizando tu sangre y que sacó a relucir la toxina, PRB1A5, esas son sus siglas, me llamó rápidamente para darme más información, y enseguida pudimos sacar más conclusiones y actuar lo más rápido posible.

No quisiera que suene a excusa, pero a pesar de todo, mi diagnóstico no era equivocado. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la polimiositis a además de ser crónica o genética podría tener un foco vírico? Pues precisamente esa araña ha sido la que te la ha provocado. Y no paro de pensar en cómo no he sido capaz de darme cuenta antes. Tan solo con que hubiese sido más previsora, y haber enviado tus análisis al laboratorio de Redford en vez de dedicarme a discutir con los chicos del hospital, todo habría sido diferente. No habríamos perdido tanto tiempo y probablemente ahora no estarías ahí, ni te harían falta todas esas máquinas para respirar, ni tus padres habrían tenido que viajar, y yo no estaría aquí, tratando de evitar que mis lagrimas mojen tu libreta por culpa de la impotencia que siento.

Lo siento, Rachel. No sabes cuánto.

Han pasado cinco días y sigo sin apartar de mi cabeza tu mirada llena de terror, y ese _ayuda_ que salió de tus labios con apenas un susurro. Y dudo que algún día pueda lograr olvidarlo. Los cuatro días que has pasado en cuidados intensivos han sido una pesadilla para mí, pero no he parado de pelear, de buscar información y me he asegurado de que tengas la mejor atención. Pero justamente hoy que te han trasladado a esta habitación, he estado a punto de caer. Las veces que has conseguido hablarme han sido fundamentales para mí, para seguir intentando mantenerme firme a tu lado. Pero me destroza el saber que cada bocanada de aire que tomas para dedicarme esas palabras de tranquilidad te está desgarrando por dentro, y te supone el mayor esfuerzo que has hecho en tu vida.

Yo sé que tú nunca me vas a culpar, porque eres una de las personas más bellas del mundo, pero yo no sé si voy a lograr soportar verte más días así, Rachel. Cada hora, cada minuto que pases en esa cama, es un castigo para mí. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo ayudarte.

He podido hablar con Alex. Ella ya sabe que estás aquí, por supuesto, pero no le permiten venir a verte. Su estado ha empeorado un poco, la fiebre no termina de ceder y según su doctora, están notando que su actividad cardiaca no es la adecuada. Esta mañana pude saber que sufre una pericarditis aguda, por lo tanto tiene que seguir en cuidados intensivos. Pero es una chica fuerte, no ha dejado de bromear y como te dije, a las enfermeras las trae completamente locas. Está bien cuidada, te lo aseguro. Y en cuanto pueda salir de la UCI, me encargaré de que os podáis ver.

Nada más, Rachel. Llevo bastantes minutos tratando de continuar con esto, pero no consigo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y en el estado mental en el que me encuentro ahora mismo, hace que me sea imposible seguir escribiendo.

No consigo centrarme. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que dormí más d horas seguidas, y me temo que así voy a continuar en los días siguientes. Así que me voy a tomar la libertad de al menos intentar dormir aquí, frente a tu cama, para que nunca más te sientas sola.

Te quiero.


	23. Capitulo 23

10 junio 2019

No ha sido el mejor de los días, Rachel.

Cuando leas éstas páginas te vas a dar cuenta de que no soy capaz de seguir tus instrucciones. No puedo, lo siento. Mi cabeza está completamente saturada, vivo viajando entre el hospital y el laboratorio de Redford, y las escasas horas que tengo para descansar, las paso a tu lado. Aunque ese sueño profundo en el que te sumergen cada noche no te permita ser consciente de ello, espero que sientas que estoy contigo.

Ayer, día 9, después de despedirme de ti por la mañana, tuve una reunión con el doctor Jackson y su equipo. Han descubierto el foco de la fiebre de Alex. No sé cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes, Rachel. A Alex le ha pasado exactamente lo mismo que a ti. Tiene la misma toxina que tú en la sangre. A ella también le ha picado la dichosa araña, y tras informarle la situación rápidamente se ha activado el protocolo también con ella, y ya están suministrándole el antídoto.

Lo desesperante de toda esta situación es que es imposible saber de antemano si el tratamiento va a dar resultado. Las propiedades que contiene el antídoto hacen que sea extremadamente contraproducente con la situación que está viviendo Alex. El veneno ha ido afectando varios de sus órganos, incluido el corazón. Es por eso por lo que han tomado la decisión de ir suministrando el antídoto en dosis muy pequeñas, y espaciadas en el tiempo. Hay que evitar que el daño sea irreparable.

Siento mucho no habértelo dicho cuando pude, pero me lo habían prohibido. Me tienen atada de pies y manos, Rachel. Ahora mismo no tengo el control de absolutamente nada respecto a ti, y eso me está matando. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que confiar en mis compañeros. Ellos saben perfectamente cómo actuar, y contártelo habría sido provocarte una preocupación innecesaria.

Ahora mismo tienes que guardar tus fuerzas para seguir luchando en tu propia batalla. Alex ya lo hace en la suya.

Eso sí, ya sabes que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras vosotras lucháis. No me dejan participar ni en tu tratamiento, ni en el de ella, pero eso no significa que no esté haciendo nada.

Me he pedido unos días de vacaciones en el hospital para dedicarme exclusivamente a vosotras, y todo el tiempo que no me permiten estar aquí, lo paso en el laboratorio. Ayudando, investigando y buscando soluciones alternativas por si surge algún imprevisto. Sabes que soy cabezota, y no voy a permitir que una puta araña sea más lista que yo. No, ni hablar. Te lo juro, Rachel. Os voy a sacar de donde estáis.

Te lo prometo a ti, de la misma forma que se lo prometí ayer a Alex. No sabes cómo te entiendo ahora, como me he dado cuenta de la razón que tenías al hablar de ella como lo haces. Es una mujer extraordinaria, y muy fuerte. Y una seductora nata, también. Aunque puedes estar tranquila, conmigo no va a poder, eso te lo aseguro. Ya sabes que no me gustan las mujeres… Sólo tú has conseguido volverme loca.

Hablamos mucho ayer mientras tú dormías, y en alguna que otra ocasión tuvo el descaro de lanzarme los tejos, pero sé que lo hizo por sacarme una sonrisa. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ella, que es la que está metida en la cama y sin poder recibir visitas, dedica el escaso tiempo que me dejan estar a su lado en intentar alegrarme. A mí, que soy un ogro. Es increíble.

¿Sabes? Cuando leas esto vas a querer matarme, pero no pude resistir la tentación de hablarle de Santana, y he terminado convenciéndola de que algún día la conocería, que Santana anda buscando proyectos en los que invertir en Manhattan y que podrían ser socias en un futuro.

No, no pienses que me he vuelto loca. Estaba jugando, y sé que Alex sabía que en mis palabras había más sarcasmo que verdad, pero me han ayudado a dejarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e imaginando ese supuesto encuentro entre ellas.

Si algún día llega a suceder espero que Brittany sepa perdonarme, y espero que tú me ayudes a evitar que el juego se convierta en drama. Porque sabemos que esas dos juntas pueden ser realmente peligrosas. ¿Verdad?

Pero todo eso sucedió ayer. Hoy la situación es más compleja, no solo para vosotras sino también para mí.

No he podido pasar la noche a tu lado. Tus padres tienen ese privilegio y por supuesto, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que respetarlo. No quería decírtelo así, pero me temo que cuando se termine todo esto, vas a tener que darles alguna que otra explicación sobre mi presencia aquí. Han empezado a sospechar que mi interés en cuidarte va más allá de lo profesional, pero quiero que entiendas que no puedo confesarles mis sentimientos hacia ti, sin pedirte antes permiso. Con quien si he tenido oportunidad de hablar esta mañana, después de salir de tu habitación, es con Jason.

Ha pasado unos días en Philadelphia con Jimmy y ya sabía de tu situación, pero al regresar al hospital era evidente que iba a saber que me han apartado de tu caso, y lógicamente su interés ha ido más allá que en saber cómo te encuentras.

A él no podido mentirle, Rachel. Le confesado todo lo que me está pasando contigo, porque me ha sido imposible mantenerme firme, y resulta que ni siquiera le ha sorprendido. Su reacción me ha dejado claro que ya intuía que algo sucedía entre nosotras, he sido una idiota al creer que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de algo así, y mucho menos él.

No te puedo decir que haya sido una situación fácil para mí, y mucho menos para él. Sé que le he decepcionado, que después de tantos años juntos y todo lo que hemos vivido debí haberle sido honesta , debí haberle explicado lo que me estaba sucediendo. Pero no pude, he sido una cobarde como siempre, y ahora ya es tarde. Siempre logro hacerle daño a quienes más quiero, ya lo sabes. Siempre cometo ese error.

Aun así, quiero que sepas que Jason se preocupa por ti, y está muy pendiente de como evolucionas. Es más, incluso le ha ofrecido su ayuda a tus padres. Es un buen hombre, con sus virtudes y sus defectos como todo el mundo, pero un buen hombre al fin y al cabo. También quiero que sepas que me ha traído algo para ti de parte de Jimmy. Una carta escrita que por supuesto no voy a leer, y un regalo que estoy segura de que te va a encantar. De hecho, lamento que no se me haya ocurrido a mi antes. Él ha sido más perspicaz que yo y se me ha adelantado. Mañana a primera hora te lo llevaré para que al menos lo veas, porque no van a dejar que te lo quedes ahí en el hospital. No tengo ni idea de si forma parte de ese secreto que decíais que teníais los dos, pero si realmente tiene algo que ver, te aseguro que no puede ser más hermoso.

No sé qué más contarte sin terminar pidiéndote perdón de nuevo. ¿Sabes? Hoy estoy escribiendo tu diario desde mi propia cama, porque prácticamente me han obligado a venir y descansar. Tus padres se van a turnar para estar contigo y con Alex esta noche, y no te haces una idea de lo que te echo de menos.

Cada vez que entro en mi habitación no puedo evitar recordarte como la última noche que estuviste aquí. Y te llevo todo el día en el pensamiento, pero me es imposible no anhelarte de esa manera.

¿Qué me has hecho, Berry? ¿Cómo es posible que me tengas así, si apenas ha pasado un mes desde que volviste a mi vida?

Quiero que vuelvas aquí, Rachel. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, que te sientes en la ventana de madrugada a mirar las estrellas, mientras yo finjo que estoy dormida. Quiero que vuelvas y te metas en mi cama, que me abraces y te duermas sobre mi pecho. Quiero que vuelvas y te metas en mi ducha, y me beses sin que yo te lo pida. Quiero que vuelvas y utilices mis camisetas como pijama, que te comas mis cereales, que ojees mis libros y te sorprendas al encontrarte mirando mis diplomas. Quiero que vuelvas y mimes a Cleo. Ella ya te echa de menos, ella ya te necesita. Y yo, no sabes cuánto te necesito, Rachel.

Vuelve pronto, por favor.

Te quiero.


	24. Capitulo 24

11 junio 2019

No te rindas, por favor. Rachel, tú no.

No me abandones, no te vayas. Te lo suplico. Tú eres fuerte, eres una luchadora y has estado toda tu vida remando contra corriente. No puedes dejarte vencer ahora. Tienes que luchar por ti, por tus padres, por Alex. Por mí.

Sé que soy egoísta, pedirte que luches por mí es lo más egoísta que he hecho en mi vida, pero no me importa serlo. Tienes que hacerlo.

Se que aquí tendría que estar describiendo lo que me pedias, pero no puedo. Hoy no puedo hablarte de otra cosa más que de lo que siento.

Rachel, estoy en tus manos.

Ahora mismo te juro que toda mi vida depende de tu fuerza, y ni siquiera puedo estar ahí, contigo.

Lo que me has dicho esta mañana, ese _te quiero_ que me has regalado cuando ni siquiera podías respirar, no va a ser la última vez que me lo digas. No puede ser, me niego a que sea así.

Tengo la muñeca que Jimmy te ha regalado conmigo, y llevo todo el día abrazada a ella como si fueras tú. No pienso soltarla, no hasta que pueda volver a entregártela. Y me lo has prometido, me has dicho que la ibas a colocar junto a Barbra en tu casa. Y lo tienes que hacer. Las promesas se cumplen, y tú siempre las has cumplido. Por eso tienes que luchar con todas tus fuerzas. Por eso tienes que salir de ésta, Rachel.

Yo no puedo hacer nada, ni los médicos. Solo podemos esperarte, confiar en que no te vas a dar por vencida. Alex también te necesita. Ella si se está rindiendo, Rachel. Sus fuerzas se agotan y han tenido que inducirla al coma, pero tú tienes que ser más fuerte. Yo sé que puedes, yo sé que dejarte dormida es más que suficiente, que no tienen que hacerte como a ella, pero ahora tienes que demostrárnoslo.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que toda mi vida había estado marcada por alguna decisión tuya? ¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que no dejé mi carrera gracias a ti? No lo hice, Rachel. Seguí luchando gracias a ti, y he salvado muchas vidas a lo largo de todos estos años. Ha merecido la pena, ha sido una recompensa mayúscula. He ayudado a muchas personas pero ahora eres tú quien me tiene que salvar a mí. Si tú te rindes, yo no voy a poder continuar ayudando a los demás, Rachel.

Esto no puede ser casualidad, mi amor.

Esto no puede empezar y acabar tan pronto.

Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntas, ¿recuerdas? Me debes un viaje a Paris, a la ciudad del amor, y tienes que ayudarme a escribir esas postales a mis _abuelitos_. Me tienes que enseñar más fotos de cuando fingíamos que nos odiábamos, me tienes que leer tus poemas favoritos de las hermanas Brontè, y tenemos que ver cientos de películas abrazadas en el sofá, mientras tú te duermes. Me tienes que contar más historias de tus viajes y tenemos que volver a la casita del rio, y vamos a estar allí todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que consiga ver un águila Imperial. Tengo muchas cosas que descubrir aún, Rachel, y quiero descubrirlas contigo.

Y te lo escribo aquí porque quiero creer que lo vas a leer, porque estoy convencida de que lo vas a leer, y vas a aceptar. No tengo ni idea de donde estás ahora, no sé si la medicación hace que vivas en un sueño mientras duermes, pero ojalá sea así. Ojalá en ese sueño aparezcan todas esas cosas que tanto te gusta hacer, y te de fuerzas para seguir luchando. Ojalá en ese sueño sientas el mismo amor que siento yo.

No desistas, Rachel.

No te rindas, por favor.

Te Quiero.


	25. Capitulo 25

12 junio 2019

Lo siento, Rachel.

No voy a seguir escribiendo aquí. Si quieres continuar este diario, tienes que hacerlo tú.

Ya ni siquiera me dejan estar a tu lado y tomarte de la mano, y mirarte a través de éste cristal es una completa tortura. No puedo más. Y Alex ya… Lo siento.

Lo siento, Rachel.

Te quiero.


	26. Final

1 septiembre 2019

Sí

He pasado mucho tiempo ignorando éste diario. He tenido la libreta encima de mi mesa y durante todos estos días, cada vez que pasaba por su lado notaba la presión en mi pecho. No me he atrevido tan si quiera a abrirla, es más, ni la he mirado. Pero sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y hoy ha llegado ese día.

Las promesas se cumplen.

Este diario estaba escrito para tener un final, y creo que hoy es el día perfecto para ello.

He tenido que volver a leerlo, han pasado casi 3 meses desde que se escribió la última página, y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Leer esas últimas frases me ha vuelto a revolver todo en mi interior.

Han sido unos meses muy duros, probablemente los más complicados de mi vida, pero los momentos buenos también han existido, y esos merecen la pena que queden aquí reflejados.

No quiero darle un final triste, porque esta historia no tiene final triste. De hecho, ni siquiera es un final, sino algo que no acaba más que comenzar. Pero me vais a permitir que de aquí en adelante, mi vida solo quede guardada en mi memoria.

No obstante, y como ya he dicho, cumplir una promesa siempre es un buen incentivo, y hoy, la emoción que ahora mismo siento, es una buena excusa para recuperar las fuerzas, y hacerlo.

Explicar lo que me ha pasado en estos meses sería llenar páginas y páginas, y en ésta libreta ya apenas quedan hojas. Lo sensato sería hacer un pequeño resumen cronológico como han sido descritos los acontecimientos aquí, pero ¿sabéis qué? No lo voy a hacer. No quiero recordar los largos días de recuperación en el hospital, la debilidad absoluta de mi cuerpo mientras luchaba por volver a ser yo. Las noches sin dormir, las pesadillas y el miedo. Las veces que me he mirado en un espejo, y no he sido capaz de reconocerme. Las pruebas, las recaídas, el dolor. Tampoco quiero recordar los casi 10 días que estuve inducida en un coma del que no fui consciente. Ni quiero ni puedo.

Sin embargo si siento la necesidad de hablar de las cosas buenas. De ese momento en el que volví a despertar y me encontré la mirada de mis padres repletas de amor, de las cientos de llamadas y mensajes de ánimo de mis compañeras, del apoyo y el cariño con el que me han tratado en el hospital durante todo ese tiempo. De Joane, mi enfermera favorita, acompañándome en mis caminatas por el pasillo, de las cartas de Jimmy que Jason me entregaba cada semana, y sus mensajes de ánimo a pesar de todo. Y por supuesto, tengo que hablar de ella. De quien ahora mismo está buscando la manera de castigar a Cleo, porque ha vuelto a morder y arañar nuestro sofá.

Hoy ha sido un día especial.

Pero quiero empezar desde el principio.

Como siempre he hecho.

Hoy, a las 20:00 teníamos una cita importante, pero Quinn ha venido a recogerme un poco antes para que no perdamos la costumbre. Lo ha hecho porque como cada día desde que salí del hospital, salimos a caminar por el parque.

_Mi recuperación está por encima de todo_, me dijo el primer día que me atreví a salir de mi casa tras abandonar el hospital, y durante un mes y medio nos hemos recorrido Central Park cientos de veces, aprovechando las puestas de sol de un verano extraño para mí. Creo que jamás en mi vida he caminado tanto como lo estoy haciendo ahora, y aunque no es mi actividad favorita, por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer. Quinn ha reorganizado su horario laboral para poder estar disponible cada día a partir de las 18:00 de la tarde, y aunque ella dice que está encantada, sé que es un sacrificio al que aún no termina de acostumbrarse. Porque hubo un momento en el que incluso estuvo a punto de abandonar su puesto de trabajo, solo por estar a mi lado. Ha tenido que ser su propio jefe quien la obligue a ser más flexible con su trabajo, sobre todo porque estaba en un punto de no retorno, de verse completamente superada por la responsabilidad, y eso estaba empezando a perjudicar su propia capacidad.

Si por ella hubiera sido, no habría vuelto jamás al hospital. Pero hemos hecho un pacto para poder llevar a cabo esa nueva rutina; ella disfruta un poco más de su tiempo libre, y yo sigo al pie de la letra sus consejos para mi nueva y tranquila vida.

Es precisamente su parte del trato la que nos ha llevado a adelantar nuestra caminata de hoy, y de sustituir nuestra ropa deportiva por algo más elegante, aunque no demasiado. El atuendo necesario para pasar una velada rodeada de amigas en un bar.

Ha sido ella quien la ha organizado. Cómo cambia la vida, ¿verdad? Ella que todo lo que deseaba nada más llegar a su casa, era desprenderse de los zapatos, ponerse cómoda y pasar las horas en su despacho leyendo, investigando, sumergida en un continuo aprendizaje, ahora todo lo que tiene en mente cuando termina su jornada laboral, es colocarse sus zapatillas deportivas y salir a la calle, a disfrutar del buen tiempo, a alejarse todo lo que pueda de los lugares cerrados, y convertirse en una de esas hormiguitas que desde las alturas solía mirar en su apartamento.

No. En realidad no es un cambio de vida, pero si una nueva actitud ante ella. Todo lo que me ha sucedido a mí, también le ha afectado a ella, y de la misma forma que yo necesito horas y horas de rehabilitación para volver a estar bien, ella necesita liberar su mente para recuperarse.

Pero volviendo al día de hoy, confieso que estaba nerviosa, por supuesto. Volver a hacer vida normal es un gran paso para mí, y salir a pasar simplemente un rato con amigas es algo que aun intento asimilar. No estoy del todo cómoda, no me siento segura aún con ésta nueva realidad. Mi cuerpo aunque en apariencia sigue siendo el mismo, aún sufre las secuelas de la neurotoxicidad. Mis músculos se han debilitado tanto, que durante días me tuvieron que ayudar incluso a comer.

Casi habíamos llegado al final de nuestro recorrido de hoy, cuando decidió que no solo iba a ser un día especial porque habíamos quedado en ese bar. Me obligó a que tomásemos asiento en un pequeño banco para observar la puesta de sol que se colaba entre los árboles del parque antes de meternos en el bar, y aunque yo se lo agradecí porque así me ayudaba a recuperar algo de fuerzas, supe que había algo más.

Me basta con ver como esquiva mi mirada y se hace la distraída, en ver como sus cejas se fruncen de esa forma tan graciosa mientras lucha mentalmente por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. He tenido mucho tiempo durante estos meses para observarla, y eso me ha llevado a descubrir detalles de ella que antes pasaban desapercibidos, o me hacían creer una imagen errónea de ella. Ese gesto de no saber cómo empezar una conversación, me provocaba una ternura infinita.

—¿Qué sucede?—le dije tras ver como no se decidía o no lograba poner en orden sus palabras. Me miró fingiendo naturalidad.

—Nada ¿Has visto como se ven los rayos del sol desde aquí? Es precioso—me dijo en un intento por convencerme que aquella excusa era real.

—Si, es precioso. Pero te pasa algo más, y no me lo puedes negar. —Insistí.

—No me pasa nada— me replicó curvando sus labios y negando con la cabeza rápidamente. Yo le sonreí, y esperé. Sabía que mi silencio era lo mejor para hacerla hablar.—Ok. Si que pasa algo, pero no sé si contártelo aún.

—Pues ya no vas a tener más remedio que decírmelo.

—Es que hubiera preferido decírtelo en tu casa, a solas. Porque no me fio de ti.—Me replicó y yo la miré confusa. Estaba nerviosa.

—Venimos de casa, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho allí?

—Porque pensaba que era mejor decírtelo aquí, mientras te distraigo con esa puesta de sol.

—Ok. Quinn. Esto no me está gustando.—Le avisé intentando que mi tono siguiera siendo conciliador— Me lo vas a decir aquí, ahora mismo.

—Sí, te lo voy a decir aquí.

—¿Y bien?—insistí tras varios segundos en silencio, esperando que de una vez se decidiera a hablar.

—Pero es que no solo es una cosa, son varias. Y tampoco sé por cual empezar.

—¿Todas malas?

—No, claro que no. Una muy buena, una que te va a sorprender, pero no sé si para bien o para mal, y otra que no te va a gustar nada.—matizó desviando la mirada hacia los árboles que teníamos enfrente.

—Ok. Pues da igual por cual empieces.

—No, no da igual. Porque te conozco, y sé que la mala va a hacer que te sientas mal, y le va a quitar valor a la buena, y probablemente influya en la sorpresa negativamente.

—Quinn,—la interrumpí. Me estaba desesperando— sabes que te adoro, pero ahora mismo me estás poniendo muy nerviosa. Empieza por la mala, vamos.

—¿Seguro?

—Si. ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues… Que hoy he tenido la reunión con la comisión ejecutiva del hospital. —Me dijo y yo aguardé impaciente.—Me han ofrecido el puesto de Directora de Urgencias.

—¿Y eso es una mala noticia?

—Lo he rechazado, Rachel. —No le dije nada. Su respuesta escueta me hizo guardar silencio esperando a que me diese una explicación—No he podido. No quiero, y sé que te he decepcionado.

—No me has decepcionado.

—Tú querías que aceptara ese puesto.—Me miró al fin, y noté algo de temor en su gesto.

—Sí, pero porque pienso que es una oportunidad única, y que es el reconocimiento que mereces por todo lo que haces, pero no significa que tu decisión me decepcione.

—¿No?

—Quinn, ¿por qué lo has rechazado?

—Porque no puedo aceptar eso ahora mismo. No, no estoy bien mentalmente para afrontar una responsabilidad como esa. Necesito un poco de paz, necesito tomar las riendas de mi vida y hacer mi trabajo bien, es algo primordial para que lo consiga. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no podía continuar así, como he estado en el último año. Ser directora de urgencias no me supone trabajar más horas, ya sabes que ese no es un problema para mí, pero si iba a suponer un plus de responsabilidad que ahora mismo no puedo soportar. Todo lo que quiero ahora mismo es seguir con mis consultas, con mis _abuelitos, _ayudar a los chicos del laboratorio de Redford y volver a casa sin tener la sensación de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo por sentarme a ver la televisión, o tomarme un café mientras paseo por el parque. Mis prioridades han cambiado, y necesito llevarlas a cabo.

—¿Ves? ¿Cómo voy a estar decepcionada porque hayas rechazado algo que no quieres?

—Pero…

—Quinn, solo quiero que seas feliz—le dije, y su gesto preocupado se transformó con una media sonrisa que tuvo que contener— Y tu mejor que yo sabes lo que te puede hacer feliz. Nada ni nadie lo sabe mejor que tú.

—¿Entonces no estás decepcionada?

—Yo solo lo lamento por aquellas personas que acudan a urgencias y no van a tener la suerte de tenerte allí. Pero la vida es así.

—¿No piensas que soy egoísta?

—Eres tú quien va a vivir tu vida, y los que estamos a tu lado vamos a disfrutar de tu felicidad. Saber que estás en paz contigo misma es todo lo que necesito.

—¿Solo eso?

—Solo eso. ¿Te parece poco? Lo demás ya me lo iré ganando. Es un buen reto.

—Y lo dices como si no lo hubieras hecho ya—me dijo sin poder contener más esa sonrisa de tranquilidad a la que ya me he hecho adicta. No pude evitarlo y la besé. Ella lo esperaba, por supuesto.

—¿Y esa es la mala noticia?—le dije tras conseguir que el beso no se excediera en el tiempo. Una de las cosas a las que todavía no consigo acostumbrarme, es a poder estar a su lado y besarla sin sentir que en cualquier momento alguien podría interrumpirnos, o que ella misma tuviera que esquivarlo. Y no me acostumbro porque el tener esa libertad con ella, hace que sea un suplicio ser comedida. Si por mi fuera, la estaría besando todo el día, a todas horas. — Supongo que entonces las otras deben ser maravillosas—añadí y ella volvió a recuperar la seriedad fingida de la que había hecho uso al principio de la conversación.

—A lo mejor me he equivocado calificándolas.

—Veamos… ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?—le pregunté predispuesta, esperando alguna expresión habitual en ella, sin embargo no la hallé. Ahí si me sorprendió. Quinn me miró por unos segundos titubeando y buscó en el interior de su bolso un sobre. La vi meditar antes de entregármelo, y cuando lo hizo dejó escapar un leve suspiro que me puso en alerta.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Espero que me perdones por no habértelo dado antes— me dijo ofreciéndomelo. La miré a ella por algunos segundos, pero luego me centré en el sobre. Un sello en la parte superior me dio una pista.

—¿Es del hospital?

—Lee—me instó a que lo abriese y saliera de dudas. Es lo que hice para descubrir como ante mi tenía un resumen de mi informe médico, y una carta de la cual solo tuve que leer un par de palabras para entender de qué se trataba.

—¿Es mi alta médica?

—Felicidades, señorita Berry—la dulzura en su voz me obligó a buscarla con la mirada—A partir de mañana eres una persona libre de pastillas y medicación. Se acabó ese tratamiento que tantas veces te ha golpeado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—le cuestioné, y ni siquiera tuve que esperar a que me respondiera para empezar a reír sin parar, y la primera tanda de lágrimas cayesen por mis mejillas.

—Por supuesto—la escuché decir, pero para ese entonces ya me había vuelto a lanzar entre sus brazos, esa vez no para besarla, simplemente para abrazarla. —ya está, Rach. Ya pasamos todo.

—Oh dios—no supe qué decir. Balbuceé decenas de cosas sin sentido mientras seguía abrazándola, y no fue hasta que ella me obligó a mirarla y con sus manos comenzó a secar mis lágrimas, cuando logré articular palabra—¿Por qué el doctor Jackson no me ha dicho nada en la última revisión? Lo único que me dijo es que aún teníamos que esperar un tiempo.

—Quería que fuese yo quien lo hiciera. Después de apartarme de tu caso, ha querido hacerme ese regalo a modo de disculpa. Lo siento, Rachel. Debí haberte llamado ésta mañana y decírtelo, pero quería hacerlo en persona. Y antes en casa he tenido dudas de…

—Oh dios… ¿Ya no más pastillas?—la ignoré. Ignoré esa responsabilidad precavida de su profesión que siempre sacaba a relucir en los momentos más inoportunos, cuando la felicidad me embargaba y lo último que deseaba era tener que volver a ser prudente.

—Se acabaron las pastillas.—Me respondió sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada por acabar con mi ímpetu. Esa vez ni la besé ni la abracé, simplemente me quedé me quedé mirando la carta entre mis manos, resoplando, dejando escapar toda esa tensión que durante meses ha estado abatiéndome.— Eso sí,—volvió a insistirme— la rehabilitación sigue hasta que estés perfecta. Así que no voy a dejar que te relajes demasiado. Aún tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, mucho esfuerzo. Debemos tener paciencia.

—Créeme, nadie quiere más que yo recuperar las fuerzas y mi estado físico. Le prometí a Joane que el año que viene voy a correr la media maratón de Nueva York con ella, y lo voy a cumplir.

—Hey, no vayas tan rápido. ¿Ves? Por eso te digo que debemos tener paciencia y tomarnos las cosas con calma.

—Lo voy a hacer, Quinn. Es mejor que vayas asimilándolo.

—Bueno, lo harás si el doctor Jackson lo cree oportuno. Por ahora, tu objetivo debe ser el que nos marcamos. Recuperar musculatura y la capacidad pulmonar que te pertenece. Lo demás, ya vendrá…

—Sí, claro—Le interrumpí y vi un halo de lamento en su rostro que me llenó de ternura—Voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas, te lo prometo. Pero déjame que disfrute de esto.—Le pedí, y logré que se quitara el disfraz de médico, y regresara ella. La que había estado a mi lado como persona, no como doctora. La que probablemente habría llorado al recibir las buenas noticias de mi recuperación, no la que se obligaba a mantener la compostura.

—¿Estás contenta?—me dijo volviendo a acariciar mis mejillas.

—No te haces una idea de cuánto. Y creo que… Creo que en cuanto pueda voy a llamar a mis padres para darles la noticia. No puedo evitar pensar en ellos.

—Me parece perfecto. Obligarlos a que se marcharan de tu casa no ha debido hacerles bien. Con eso si les vas a convencer de que ya estás bien.

—Lo sé. Aunque es probable que venga para que lo celebremos.

—Pues lo celebraremos. No creo que exista un mejor motivo de celebración, que ese.

—Bueno, te advierto que tú y yo también vamos a celebrarlo hoy. Eso también debes de asimilarlo.

—Sí, lo vamos a celebrar ahí, en ese bar.

—No, me refiero a tu y yo, a solas.—Concrete y su traviesa no tardó en aparecer.

—Ok. Eso suena muy bien.

—Demasiado bien, tanto que se me están quitando las ganas de entrar en el bar. Tal vez deberíamos regresar a casa y…

—No podemos aún.

—¿No? Seguro que las chicas lo entienden.

—Te he dicho que tengo una noticia más que darte, y precisamente está relacionado con ese bar. —Me dijo señalando al local en cuestión. Quedaba justo detrás del banco en el que estábamos sentadas. Un bar al que yo jamás había acudido antes, y lo hacía en ese instante solo porque había sido el elegido por quienes nos esperaban.

—Cierto, que aún hay más. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?—Le dije envuelta de nuevo por la curiosidad, aunque mis manos aun temblaban con la carta del hospital entre mis manos.

—Ok. Esto si es más complicado de explicar, pero espero que me des el beneficio de la duda.

—Quinn, ahora mismo nada ni nadie me va a molestar. Estoy feliz.

—Bien. Porque vas a necesitar ser muy positiva para que no me tomes por loca.

—¿Por loca?

—Sí. En realidad es una locura.

—Habla…

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que Santana estaba buscando negocios en los que invertir?—me dijo, y yo no necesité más para asociarlo a aquel bar.

Si, Santana López también ha vuelto a mi vida, aunque no de la misma forma que Quinn, por supuesto. Pero es cierto que para mi sorpresa, lo ha hecho de una forma que no esperaba. Todavía recuerdo su sonrisa al verme en el hospital en su primera visita, lógicamente no sonreía porque se alegrara de verme en aquella situación, sino porque me estaba viendo. Porque había logrado superar la fase más peligrosa de mi internamiento. _Ni se te ocurra volver a darnos un susto como ese, Berry, a partir de ahora me vas a tener que invitar al teatro muchas veces. _Me dijo, y a mí aún me dura la emoción al recordar esas palabras.

—¿Quiere invertir ahí?—Le cuestioné confusa.

—No, no es que quiera invertir, es que lo ha hecho. Ha logrado hacerse con el traspaso de ese bar en una subasta de esas en las que suele desfogarse cuando algo le sale mal.

—¿Se ha comprado el bar?

—No, bueno, es un traspaso, pero no es una compra total del mismo. Ya sabes que Santana y los negocios es una mezcla explosiva. Es ambiciosa por naturaleza y todo lo que ha conseguido, lo ha hecho porque se ha obcecado con ello. Es una fiera de las finanzas. Cuando quiere algo, lo consigue.

—Sí, y te recuerdo que me has contado que eso también la ha llevado a casi arruinarse más de una vez.

—No, no es tan así.

—Quinn. Si no es por Brittany, Santana habría tenido muchos problemas, y lo sabes. Es lista, pero por lo que he podido ver en estos meses, a veces le ciega la ambición.

—Exacto. Esa es la cuestión por la que yo te estoy contando esto. Santana sola es capaz de lo mejor y de lo peor. Podría ser una bróker de esas que te hacen multimillonaria en un día, y al día siguiente estás en la ruina total. Por eso con Brittany congenia tan bien, porque ella es su estabilizador.

—Ok ¿Y qué me quieres decir con todo esto? ¿Brittany también es dueña del bar?

—No. Precisamente Britt ha querido desmarcarse de éste proyecto.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues que Santana necesitaba socias para tener una responsabilidad más comedida, y como Britt no estaba predispuesta pues…

—¿Pues qué?—esgrimí, y me temí lo peor. Volvía ese gesto de sus labios con el que buscaba las palabras adecuadas mientras no se atrevía a mirarme.—¿Quinn?

—He decidido ser socia capitalista de ese negocio.

—¿¡Qué!?—espeté, y por cómo reaccionó supe que esperaba precisamente esa respuesta por mi parte.

—Pero con una condición.—No dije nada. Si había algo que no habría esperado jamás de ella, era que fuese a decirme que iba a cometer una locura como aquella. Quinn Fabray, la reina de la organización, la infalible y estructurada doctora de uno de los hospitales más importantes de Nueva York, dueña de un bar de copas en Tribecca, con Santana López de socia.—Mi requisito para estar dentro de ese negocio es que un porcentaje de los beneficios vaya a parar a la fundación que trabaja con el laboratorio de Redford.

—¿Cómo?

—Con mi dinero no puedo ayudar a los chicos para que puedan seguir investigando, Rachel. Y ya sabes lo complicado que es recibir inversiones por parte del estado. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que puede suponer tener una inyección de capital más estable todos los meses? Trabajarían mejor, tendrían más investigadores y más capacidad. Rachel, si no es por ellos, no sé qué habría sido de nosotras, y no quiero que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. No quiero que un tratamiento llegue tarde a un paciente porque no tienen herramientas suficientes para hacerlo.

—¿Quieres donarles tus beneficios?

—Serian una parte de los beneficios en conjunto del negocio.

—Quinn, me parece una idea maravillosa, me parece que tienes corazón enorme, y ya sabes que jamás estaría en desacuerdo con algo así… ¿Pero Santana está de acuerdo con eso?

—Ha sido mi requisito para ser su socia. —La miré incrédula. Por supuesto, su idea era maravillosa, y nadie mejor que ella conocía de primera mano el esfuerzo que tienen que hacer sus compañeros para poder ayudar a gente que como yo, han salvado su vida gracias a ellos. Pero lo de ser socia de Santana en un negocio como aquel me dejaba más dudas que otra cosa. Y eso que la bomba aún estaba por llegar. —Rachel, yo sé que no confías demasiado en ella, pero sabes que yo no haría nada que no viese claro. Y estoy convencida de que esto puede resultar.

—Ok. De todos modos, es tu decisión. Yo no tengo nada que hacer o decir en contra de algo así. Solo quiero saber que estás segura de ello, y por supuesto que esto no va a repercutir en tu _nueva vida_.

—Mi nueva vida va a seguir tal y como lo está siendo ahora. Rachel, yo no voy a pisar ese bar a menos que sea para venir a tomarme algo. Solo soy socia capitalista. La contabilidad va a estar a la orden de las dos, y por eso no va a ver dramas. Sera como un entretenimiento más, pero no se va a llevar todo el tiempo que necesito para mí.

—Está bien, si tú lo tienes claro, perfecto. Eso sí, sí solo vas a estar en los asuntos contables, ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo del bar? ¿Santana? Porque yo no creo que ella quiera ser camarera, o vaya a estar pendiente de todo lo que supone llevar un bar. No es de ese tipo de personas, y lo sabes. Además, ¿cómo se supone que lo va a hacer? ¿Va a viajar a diario?

—Pues, ambas cuestiones tienen respuesta. Pero ahora mismo solo quiero responderte a la primera, a la de quien se va a hacer cargo del bar.

—¿Quién? ¿Hay más socios?

—Socias—matizó, y yo sentí que el estómago me daba un vuelco al ver su mirada.

—No.

—Rachel, piénsalo… ¿Quién mejor que ella para que un bar en Tribecca tenga éxito?

—No, no. No puede ser.

—Rachel, ella quiere hacerlo.

—¿Pero estáis locas? O mejor dicho, ¿estás loca?¿Quieres que todo salte por los aires? ¿Quieres que en el primer desencuentro, porque es evidente que lo van a tener, terminéis teniendo una guerra entre vosotras?

—¿Qué dices de guerras? Somos adultas, Rachel.

—Sí, pero esas dos juntas no son una buena combinación

—Pues a mi parece que son perfectas para algo así. No va a haber chica en esta jodida ciudad que no quiera pasar la noche en ese bar. —Me dijo, lanzando justamente la mirada hacia la entrada del bar, donde varias chicas se colaban.

—Quinn, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? O sea, has pasado de ocultar que nos besamos hace más de 13 años, a ser dueña de una parte de un bar de ambiente. ¿Estás segura?

—Tan segura como que ahora mismo estamos aquí tú y yo. Y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Ni a mí, ni a Santana ni a…

—¿Están ahí?—la interrumpí, y ella me sonrió divertida. —¿Y Britt?

—Claro.

—¿Y ella que opina?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no entramos y le preguntamos?

—¡Tú no lo sabes lo que haces, tú no sabes lo que dices!—le dije adelantándome, y ella me siguió. —Quinn, tú no la conoces.

—¿Qué tengo que conocer? Somos adultas, Rachel.

—Me da igual que seáis adultas, todo el mundo sabe que ellas dos no pueden congeniar jamás. Es imposible, son como dos imanes que se repelen. Es… Es física, es ciencia, son hechos demostrables. Desprenden algo que las hace incompatibles.

—Eres una exagerada—me dijo deteniéndome justo en la entrada del bar—Y me encanta cuando te pones así. Me recuerda tanto a la Rachel Berry del Glee Club, que me vuelve loca.

—Quinn, no estoy para bromas ahora mismo. Esto es una situación de extrema gravedad—le repliqué, y lo hice siendo consciente de que estaba exagerando hasta cotas insospechadas. Pero no me importaba. —Al final, serás tú la perjudicada. Y no voy a permitir que algo así suceda, no después de tantos años de amistad.

—Cálmate, Rachel. Todo va a salir bien, confía en mí.

—Pero si yo en ti confío, en quien no confío es en ellas. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Pues vamos a entrar y ya verás como no tienes motivos para eso.

—Muy bien, adelante. Yo te sigo—le dije mostrándome orgullosa. Ella volvió a reír divertida, y haciéndome caso se adelantó para colarse en el bar. No sin antes tomarme la mano y robarme un pequeño beso que me dejó con ganas de más. Porque esos detalles también formaban parte de la nueva Quinn Fabray. Lo de sorprenderme a cada instante con algún gesto cariñoso o divertido, es algo nuevo para mí, y siempre logra dejarme fuera de lugar.

Ni siquiera se habían cerrado las puertas tras de mí cuando tuvimos que detenernos. Yo lo hice por pura inercia, porque de no haberlo hecho me habría estampado contra su espalda. Ella se quedó paralizada, y su mirada centrada en un punto en concreto del local, me hizo averiguar el motivo.

Lo que yo decía. Lo que yo esperaba, por supuesto.

—Ok. ¿Puedes ir con ella y apartarla de Britt?—me dijo casi sin mirarme, yo esperé a que lo hiciera para regalarle mi reproche y ese _te lo dije_ que tan exagerado le había parecido escasos segundos antes, pero ella estaba más preocupada por encontrar a Santana entre el resto de la gente. Lo hizo, y fue a por ella sin siquiera volver a mirarme. Yo no. Yo la observé unos segundos, y me centré en mi objetivo.

Fue verla sonreír y que cualquier preocupación que tuviese por la situación, se esfumara. Porque verla sonreír es probablemente una de las cosas más importantes que he logrado tener en mi vida, aunque en ese momento lo estuviera haciendo solo para flirtear con quien no debía.

Me descubrió observándola, y ni siquiera eso la detuvo.

El fallo multiorgánico que sufrió y que la llevó a estar casi 20 días en coma inducido, mientras el antídoto de la toxina trataba de evitar el colapso, le habían dejado secuelas que ya la acompañarían por el resto de su vida, pero ninguna de esas consecuencias contrarrestaba su capacidad de seducción. Sus músculos no se habían resentido como los míos, aunque también estaba en un proceso de rehabilitación que la llevaba a usar muletas por un tiempo, pero su postura junto a la barra no daba lugar a dudas. Ha perdido bastante peso, pero su físico sigue siendo espectacular, o al menos así lo pienso yo, y las decenas de chicas que no pueden evitar sonrojarse ante ella, cuando tan solo les regala una mirada.

Britt no parecía avergonzada ante ella, y a juzgar por como la miraba Alex, estaría regalándole los oídos de una forma magistral.

No tuve que decir nada cuando me planté junto a ellas, Brittany se abalanzó sonriente sobre mí, y me abrazó hasta casi dejarme sin respiración.

—Has venido—me dijo entusiasmada.

—Me han traído—le dije desafiando con la mirada a Alex, que impasible se limitaba a mirarme sonriente.

—¿Está Quinn? ¿Dónde?—me preguntó

—Con Santana, o al menos ha ido a buscarla.

—Oh, pues voy con ellas… ¿Sabes ya de qué va todo esto?

—Sí, y me sorprende que tú estés de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no? Santana sabe lo que hace, y va a tener a Quinn y a esta señorita de socia—dijo señalando hacia Alex, regalándole una sonrisa que a mí me puso más en alerta.

—Bueno, yo lo veo un poco precipitado, pero bueno…

—No te preocupes, Berry. Míralo por el lado bueno, vamos a estar más tiempo juntas. Y a mi pequeño le encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Está enamorado de ti, que lo sepas.

—Sí, será lo único bueno que tenga toda esta locura—mascullé procurando mostrarme más flexible, pero la presencia de mi querida amiga en silencio me estaba tensando demasiado—¿Te importa si hablo con ella un momento a solas?—le dije, y Brittany asintió rápidamente. Me volvió a regalar un abrazo y tras despedirse de Alex con un guiño de ojos, nos dejó allí, rodeadas de gente, pero a solas.

—Bienvenida a la vida, Rachel—me dijo con su habitual tono de seducción.

—No, ni se te ocurra intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión ahora mismo—le amenacé, pero su sonrisa era lo suficientemente embaucadora como para no conseguirlo. —Te lo digo en serio, Alex. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En vivir.

—¿Vivir? ¿Ahora quieres ser camarera de un bar en el que las dueñas son Santana y Quinn?

—No voy a ser camarera, en mi estado no aguanto ahí de pie más de una hora—señaló hacia la barra— voy a ser relaciones públicas. Voy a hacer que este negocio se llene de chicas cada noche.

—Ya… Con Santana y Quinn como socia, insisto. Y para colmo te encuentro aquí flirteando con Brittany.

—Es que esta chica es lo más. Es…

—Es la mujer de Santana. Y yo sé que tú tienes ese concepto de libertad, de que las personas no le pertenecen a nadie, pero es Santana la que duerme con ella cada noche, y tienen un hijo juntas… No te conviene meterte en ese matrimonio.

—Hey, calma. No me voy a meter en ningún matrimonio.

—Alex… Te conozco.

—No estoy tan loca. Brittany es la bomba, me encanta, pero también he conocido un poco a Santana, y sé que no me conviene hacer tonterías estando ella. Además, no voy a meterme en un matrimonio—insistió—No va con mis principios.

—Pues no juegues, porque te aseguro que si Santana te llega a ver sonriéndole así a Britt, salta todo por los aires. Y no solo tú, también lo haría este bar con todas las personas que estamos aquí.

—Te puedo dar mi palabra, ¿te parece bien? ¿Confías en mí?

—Pues no, lo siento. Pero no… Ni tampoco estoy segura de que esto vaya a salir bien, y mucho menos que a Quinn le vaya a hacer bien. Entre tú y Santana podéis provocar una guerra.

—Joder, menuda confianza tienes en mí.

—Todo esto es nuevo para mí, Alex. Lo hemos pasado muy mal, estamos aquí casi de milagro, no quiero que perdamos el norte. Estoy tratando que Quinn no se sienta culpable por lo que nos pasó, y sé qué hace muchas cosas que ella jamás haría por incentivarme, o hacerme creer que quiere una nueva vida, pero esto es demasiado. Quinn ya tiene suficiente con intentar no llevarse los problemas de sus pacientes con ella, y ahora con vosotras dos metidas en esto, estoy segura de que le vais a hacer perder el sueño.

—Tienes menos confianza en Quinn, que en mí.

—No es falta de confianza, es sensatez.

—¿Y desde cuando te mueve tanto la sensatez? ¿Tenemos que perdernos otro mes en mitad de una isla desierta para que te des cuenta de que hay que vivir?

—No lo entiendes… Para mi vivir ahora es llegar a mi casa y que todo esté bien. Es recuperarme día a día, es querer, es amar, es teneros a vosotras, es tenerte a ti y que hayas superado todo lo que hemos superado… Y es justo lo que tengo en mi vida ahora mismo y no quiero perderlo.

—No vas a perder nada de eso.

—Si esto sale mal, probablemente sí.

—¿Pero por qué tiene que salir mal?

—Porque os conozco, porque… Por Dios, Santana y tú bajo el mismo techo, ¿es que nadie se me va a reconocer que es una locura?

—Pensé que me tenías más aprecio—No fue Alex la que me respondió, fue ella, Santana, a escasos centímetros de mi espalda—Joder Berry, ni dos meses te ha durado la emoción de verme.

Alex contuvo la sonrisa.

—Sabes que no tiene nada que ver con eso—le dije siendo consciente de que probablemente había escuchado parte de la conversación.—Todo lo contrario, esto me parece una locura porque dudo que seáis lo suficientemente sensatas como para llevaros bien—añadí señalándola a las dos.

—Eres muy injusta. Llevas como tropecientos años sin verme, y ahora crees que me conoces.

—Estaba flirteando con Britt—solté y su cara se descompuso mirando a Alex rápidamente.

—¿Qué?—dijo mi amiga—Eso no es verdad. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¿Has flirteado con mi mujer?—masculló Santana y la mecha no tardó ni dos segundos en prenderse.

—Hey, espera, eso es mentira. Yo jamás haría algo así—se excusó Alex, pero Santana ya había recuperado ese gen que yo sabía que no había perdido. —Y aunque fuera, eso de que es tu mujer suena demasiado a esclavitud, a posesión. Las personas no nos poseemos, somos libres y…

—¿Qué me estás contando, rubia?

—Que estás preciosa cuando te enfadas.

—¿Qué?

—Joder, que si lo estás.

—Espera, espera, ¿me estás jodiendo? ¿Estás flirteando conmigo?

—Ojalá pudiera…

—¿¡Pero os estáis escuchando!?—interrumpí yo, porque era evidente que aquello no iba a terminar bien, y solo necesité soltar una sentencia. —¿De verdad pensáis que podéis llevar un negocio juntas?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que probablemente le baje los dientes de una piña si vuelve a mirar a Britt?—masculló Santana ante la pasividad de Alex, que casi asintió dando por hecho que si eso pasaba, era porque se lo tenía merecido. Yo no daba crédito a la situación.—Rachel, cálmate… Soy una mujer de negocios y huelo el éxito desde lejos. Tu amiga tiene algo que nos va a hacer millonarias, te lo aseguro.

—A mí me da igual los asuntos que os traigáis juntas, yo lo que no quiero es que Quinn salga mal parada de todo esto.

—Quinn es más inteligente que ella y que yo—replicó Alex, y aunque Santana no se mostró del todo conforme, acató su intervención.—Déjala que tenga otras cosas en la mente. Te recuerdo que hace tres meses tú y yo pendíamos de un suspiro de vida, y ella se lo ha comido todo. Es lógico que se esté reconstruyendo de nuevo, y cometer algunas locuras le va a venir bien.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo—dijo Santana—Tú apenas la conoces, Rachel.

—¿Qué yo no conozco a Quinn?

—Pues no del todo. Quinn lleva toda su vida metida en un cubo de responsabilidades. Estaba enclaustrada, y ha estado al borde del colapso en muchas ocasiones. Todo lo que te ha pasado, le ha hecho darse cuenta de que necesitaba algo más en su vida, y ahora está en la búsqueda. Y te tiene a ti. Es la primera vez que Quinn se deja llevar en el amor, Rachel. Me bastó una jodida llamada de cinco minutos hablándome de una tal _Melinda _para darme cuenta de que al fin estaba abriendo esas puertas, que estaba pidiendo a gritos liberarse de una vez, y lo está haciendo. Nadie la ha obligado a aceptar este trato con nosotras, y ella ha puesto sus condiciones. Si nos equivocamos, pues nos equivocamos y ya. Ya buscaremos maneras de arreglarlo, pero no le pongas trabas antes de empezar, y mucho menos metiéndonos a nosotras como culpables—añadió señalando a Alex, que simplemente se limitaba a escuchar el sermón.—Vamos a divertirnos, y de paso, hacemos una buena acción. ¿Te ha dicho lo del laboratorio?—me preguntó, y yo simplemente asentí.—Solo por ese detalle, ya deberías darnos el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Podemos hacer un pacto las tres?—les solté, y ambas se miraron confusas.—Prometedme que si vosotras dos os termináis lanzando las sillas, Quinn va a estar al margen de todo.

—No nos vamos a pelear, Rachel—replicó mi amiga, y yo insistí.

—Prométemelo. Quinn no puede entrar en vuestras guerras, tenéis que mantenerla al margen. Y yo, prometo que no pondré objeciones de ningún tipo, ni intervendré de ninguna manera.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, perfecto. —Respondió Santana ofreciéndole la mano a Alex, que sin dudarlo aceptó el pacto—No perjudicaremos a Quinn bajo ningún concepto, ¿trato hecho?

—Trato hecho—dijo Alex, pero en ese instante Santana no dudó en tirar un poco de ella, y ambas quedaron cara a cara. Yo fui mera espectadora de la última advertencia que iba a presenciar.

—Si vuelves a flirtear con Brittany, te aniquilo. ¿Me oyes?

—Oído—balbuceó Alex, y yo me llevé las manos a la cara.

El primer día que acudía a un bar después de haber salido del hospital, y me había bastado cinco minutos con ellas dos, para desear volver a mi casa lo antes posible, y recuperar la calma. Solo ella podía ser capaz de saldar esa necesidad en una situación como aquella, y para mi suerte, no tardó en aparecer para lograrlo.

Noté como sus manos se deslizaban por mi cintura y su rostro buscaba mi hombro para acomodarse. La sonrisa traviesa de Alex y las cejas arqueadas de Santana al ver la escena, la habrían hecho desear salir huyendo en otra época, pero a Quinn ya no le importaba absolutamente nada lo que los demás pensaran.

Me lo dijo la primera vez que pudimos hablar de lo que sentíamos con claridad, estando yo aun en el hospital, y había estado confirmándomelo desde entonces con sus gestos hacia mí.

—Si os vais a poner en modo románticas, yo prefiero irme a seguir hablando con el ex dueño de esto.—Dijo Santana.

—A mí me pone verlas así—masculló Alex llevándose mi reprimenda, y la mirada sorprendida de Santana. —¿Qué? ¿Os recuerdo que ahora soy yo la que está tomando corticoides y mis hormonas están…?

—Alex, por favor. —Le dije.

—Tú eras peor.

—¿Te puedes callar esa bocaza que tienes?—insistí, pero Quinn no iba a permitir que siguiésemos discutiendo. Esperó a que Britt llegase para hablar.

—¿Os ha dado ya la buena noticia?—dijo, y todas la buscaron con la mirada. Incluso yo, a pesar de tenerla detrás de mi.—¿Lo dices tú, o lo digo yo?

—A ti te sale mejor dar buenas noticias…

—¿Es oficial?—cuestionó Santana, y ambas la miramos sorprendidas.—¿Os vais a…?

—No—la interrumpió Quinn llegando a sorprender—La noticia es que a Rachel le han dado el alta médica. Se acabó su tratamiento, y solo tiene que hacer rehabilitación y poco más.

La sorpresa en las tres podría haberme dejado satisfecha, porque apenas tardaron un segundo en reaccionar y hacerme ver que para ellas también era la mejor de las noticias. Pero hubo un detalle que no se me pasó por alto en esa medio intervención de Santana que Quinn rápidamente destruyó. Y a pesar de recibir varios abrazos, sobre todo de Brittany, y la mirada repleta de emoción de Alex, ese detalle no se había quedado en el olvido.

—¿ A qué te referías con eso de si era oficial?—le pregunté directamente, y Santana hizo lo que jamás solía hacer. Nos miró a todas por algunos segundos, y se fue dejando un _tengo una llamada urgente_ que no servía siquiera de excusa. Yo la miré incrédula, y ella directamente tomó a Brittany de la mano y se alejaron de nosotras ante mi perplejidad. Alex me sonrió. Ella directamente no sabía nada, porque podía verlo reflejado en la cara, y porque ni siquiera hizo el intento de excusarse. Yo busqué a Quinn con la mirada, y la cuestioné. Que dejase de abrazarme mientras volvía esa curva encantadora en sus labios, me volvió a poner en alerta. —¿Qué está pasando, Quinn?

—Creo que deberíamos hablar a solas—masculló ella.

—Yo lo siento, pero de aquí no me puedo mover ahora mismo.—Nos interrumpió Alex tras recibir varias miradas de Quinn—Si me voy, me quitan mi taburete y en mi estado, no aguanto más de diez minutos de pie. Así que si tenéis que hablar, lo tendréis que hacer delante de mí.

—Ok, ¿podemos salir fuera?—le dije yo a Quinn y ella se limitó a asentir. Me tomó de la mano y me invitó a seguirla ante la mirada de Alex, que por supuesto no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de abrir más su bocaza.

—Hey, esperad… No os vayáis, esperad he estado pensando en una cosa—la escuché decir— ¡Rach, Quinn!—exclamó y ambas nos detuvimos para mirarla por unos segundos— Oye, necesito compañía. Vosotras lo de hacer un trio, ¿cómo lo veis?—soltó, y no tengo ni idea de cómo fue la cara que Quinn puso, pero que yo la fulminé con la mirada es un hecho verificado, tanto que vi como Alex no dudó en buscar a su alrededor algo o alguien con la que escudarse. —Ok, ok… No hace falta que me respondáis ya—añadió y tanto Quinn como yo nos dimos por vencidas. Nos marchamos de allí sin entender muy bien si Alex había dicho aquello en serio, o simplemente estaba bromeando, como otras tantas veces. Y la verdad es que ahora que lo recuerdo, no puedo dejar de sonreír por sus ocurrencias. Hemos vivido toda una odisea a lo largo de nuestros años de amistad, pero lo que el destino nos tenía preparado en estos meses pasados, ha terminado por unirnos de una manera que va más allá de lo natural. Y me fascina dejar constancia de ello en éste diario, tanto que me voy a atrever a que lo último que escriba de ella en éstas páginas, sea esa frase que nos ha regalado antes de abandonar el bar. Ese _Vosotras lo de hacer un trio, ¿cómo lo veis?, _que tan bien refleja su personalidad, y la hace tan especial.

—Oye, ¿lo del trio lo ha dicho por nosotras, o porque se lo plantea con alguien?—me dijo Quinn tras salir de nuevo al exterior.

—No lo sé, ahora que la vas a tener de socia, tendrás que aprender a detectar su sarcasmo.

—Ok. ¿Y tú no me vas a ayudar a hacerlo?

—No. Eso ahora será cosa tuya y de Santana.

—¿Ves? Tenía razón.

—¿Tenias razón en qué?

—Cuando te he dicho que tenía tres noticias para darte, y que daba igual el orden en el que te las diese. Que la noticia mala va a hacer que te sientas mal, y le va a quitar valor a la buena, y probablemente influya en la sorpresa negativamente. Ahora piensas que mi decisión de ser socia de ellas tiene algo que ver en mi decisión de rechazar el puesto de directora, y eso ha hecho que ni si quiera te acuerdes de decirle a tus amigas que estás sana y salva oficialmente. Tenía razón.

—Necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas, Quinn. Y si me he puesto así no es precisamente porque a mí me haya hecho mal esa decisión tuya, sino porque estoy preocupada por ti. Llámame egoísta, pero no quiero perderte por culpa de los conflictos que probablemente esas dos tengan.

—No seas tan negativa.

—Soy realista. A Santana le ha bastado saber que Alex le estaba sonriendo a Britt, para amenazarla. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que puede pasar si a Alex le da por ir proponiéndole tríos a ellas?

—Pues que tal vez acepten.

—Quinn, no estoy bromeando.

—Ni yo—me replicó tomándome de la mano—Rachel yo estoy aprendiendo a ser más flexible, a no preocuparme tanto por tenerlo todo controlado a mi alrededor, y evitar eso que tanto estrés me ha provocado. No podemos intercambiar roles de una forma tan brusca. Antes tú eras la desatendida, la que simplemente dejaba que las cosas sucedieran. Eso no puede cambiar. Es parte de tu esencia.

—No quiero verte mal.

—¿Todo es por eso? ¿Todo es por mí?

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Quinn. Ya te perdí una vez, y he estado a punto de perderte para siempre hace unos meses. Ahora mismo te metería en una cajita de cristal, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se acercara a ti.

—Soy yo la que debería pensar así después de haberte visto cómo te he visto, Rachel. Y no lo hago, ¿sabes por qué? Porque verte recuperar tu vida, es el mayor regalo que voy a recibir nunca. Quiero disfrutar contigo, quiero discutir contigo, quiero absolutamente todo contigo. Que estés aquí de pie ahora mismo, es todo lo que me importa, Rachel. Que entres ahí y tengas la oportunidad de discutir con Alex, si es necesario. O que adviertas a Santana para que ni se le ocurra meterme en líos. Eso es todo lo que importa, Rachel. Que estés, y que yo pueda estar a tu lado.

—Ya… Supongo que a cada persona el miedo le afecta de una manera diferente.

—Por supuesto. Pero de la mano todo se lleva mejor, ¿no crees?—me dijo regalándome un beso justo en mi mano que ella sostenía.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer ahora? Vamos a volver ahí dentro, y vamos a brindar por tu salud. Eso es lo único que hoy nos debe preocupar. Y por suerte, estamos de celebración. ¿Te parece?

—Me parece perfecto… Pero antes hay algo que me tienes que contar, ¿no?

—¿Algo que contarte?—se hizo la distraída.

—Has interrumpido a Santana porque iba a decir algo que no querías, de hecho por eso ahora estamos aquí. Ha sido tú quien me ha dicho que deberíamos hablar a solas.

—Ah, pero eso no ha sido nada…

—Quinn.

De nuevo su gesto, de nuevo su cara llena de tics buscando las palabras adecuadas, y de nuevo mi paciencia en forma de silencio.

—Ok. Antes hay algo que no te he contado—balbuceó con dudas— Pero tienes que prometerme que…

—Cuéntamelo ya, por favor—le supliqué, y lo hice de verdad. Demasiadas noticias en tan poco tiempo no me ayudaban en nada a mantener la calma.

—Ok. ¿Recuerdas que me has preguntado cómo va a hacer Santana para venir hasta aquí a diario? O casi a diario… Pues bien, resulta que tenían decidido mudarse. Llevan un tiempo buscando un lugar aquí, en Manhattan.

—No sabía nada. ¿Han encontrado algo?

—Sí. Bueno, en realidad yo les he encontrado el lugar donde quedarse, al menos temporalmente.

—Bueno, eso me parece bien. Es normal que tu viviendo aquí, les hayas ayudado.

—Le he ofrecido mi apartamento—soltó dejándome descolocada.—No me mires así. Están encantadas, y ya te he dicho que es algo temporal, pero por mí se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quieran.

—Pero, espera… ¿En tu apartamento? ¿Vas a meter a Brittany, Santana y Edward en tu apartamento?

—Ajam…

—¿Y tú?—cuestioné, y fue ver como se mordía los labios y desviaba su mirada hacia todos lados, para comprender toda la situación.

Sigo siendo una ilusa, desde luego. —Espera… Tú no piensas vivir con ellas—le dije ante el mutismo que guardaba, y me miró con tanta indecisión que no pude evitar sonreír.

—Bueno yo, ya sabes que últimamente paso más tiempo en tu casa, y no sé, esperaba que…—Tartamudeó. Estaba tan nerviosa y tartamudeaba tanto que no era capaz de ordenar las palabras con sentido.

—Quinn, ¿me estás tratando de decir que te gustaría vivir conmigo?—le pregunté, y su silencio me respondió. —No, no… No.

—¿No?—me dijo ella, pero no entendió que mi negación no era precisamente por lo que ella creía, sino por la incredulidad que me provocaba la situación —¿No quieres que vivamos juntas?

—Lo que no quiero es perderme el momento en el que me lo pidas.

—¿Qué te pida qué? ¿Qué si puedo vivir contigo? Pensé que lo querrías. Te habría pedido que te vinieses a vivir a mi apartamento, pero en tu situación no es lo más adecuado. En tu casa tienes más espacio, tienes jardín… No sé, pensé que no haría falta…

—Ni siquiera somos pareja y quieres vivir conmigo— La interrumpí y su cara fue todo un poema. Tuve que contener la risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no somos pareja?

—¿Tú me lo has pedido? Yo no recuerdo haberte oído preguntarme si quería ser tu pareja.—Esgrimí forzando una seriedad que se me hacia imposible sostener viendo su expresión.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Y tan en serio.—Le dije, pero por supuesto estaba bromeando. Solo por ver su reacción, merecía la pena aguantar unos minutos haciéndola creer que no estaba dando saltos de alegría por dentro.

Es verdad que Quinn ha pasado más días en mi casa en los últimos meses que en la suya propia, de hecho, Cleo vive conmigo desde hace dos semanas, como parte de mi terapia psicológica. Pero no habíamos hablado directamente de vivir juntas en ningún momento, primero porque yo no me he sentido preparada para ponerla en esa situación, y segundo porque ella tampoco me lo había propuesto a mí. Que usara a Santana como excusa me regalaba esa versión de ella en la que fingía no darle demasiada importancia a algo que realmente lo tenía.

—¿De verdad es necesario que te pida algo así, después de lo que hemos pasado?

—¿Y tú crees que yo me quiero perder el momento exacto en el que Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las animadoras de mi instituto que durante años estuvo lanzándome granizados a la cara, me pide de forma romántica que sea su pareja?

—¿Estás de broma?

—No.

—¿Todo esto es por orgullo? ¿Es una especie de venganza a mis años de niña malcriada?

—A mí me provoca más otra cosa, no orgullo o venganza.

—¿Y qué te provoca que yo te pida algo así?

—Si te lo digo pierde la gracia. Te lo puedo demostrar luego, en nuestra casa. Siempre y cuando seamos pareja oficial—maticé, y su sonrisa no tardó en hacerme ver que había entendido toda la situación.

—Ok. Va en serio, ¿me vas a poner en esa situación?

—Yo no te obligo a nada, solo te digo lo que hay… Me gusta que las cosas tengan su nombre, soy una chica tradicional.

—Sí, claro, tradicional…—No dije nada. Simplemente la miré y aguardé conteniendo la sonrisa.

—Muy bien, si es lo que necesitas…—Masculló mordiéndose de nuevo los labios, y lanzando una mirada a su alrededor—No es el lugar mas idóneo, no es nada romántico, ni tiene vistas bonitas. Si quieres podemos irnos al parque, al menos ahí entre los árboles puede ser todo más idílico y bonito para alguien tan tradicional como tú—ironizó, y yo le sonreí—¿Vamos al parque?

—Pídemelo de una vez—Le repliqué, y ella detuvo su excusa para alargar mas la situación y lograr así ordenar sus palabras. No la dejé.

—Muy bien—balbuceó y a pesar de ser consciente de que todo era un teatro, se puso nerviosa. Rachel Berry, ¿quieres ser mi chica?

Escueta y directa, típico en ella cuando no tenía tiempo para meditar sus palabras. Eso es justamente lo que me fascina de ella, y eso es precisamente lo que me ha enamorado. Me valía, me daba por satisfecha, y así se lo hice saber. No le respondí con palabras, simplemente la besé.

—¿Eso es un sí?—me preguntó cuando ni siquiera nuestros labios se habían separado del todo.

—Eso es un, Quinn Fabray, ¿quieres vivir conmigo?—le dije, y ella a diferencia de mí, si usó palabras para responderme. Aunque siguió siendo directa y escueta, como siempre.

-Sí, Rachel. Sí.

Y nos besamos, y nos abrazamos, y nos volvimos a besar hasta que alguien nos interrumpió y tuvimos que volver al bar. Y después hemos celebrado y hemos brindado por lo que tenemos, por lo que la vida nos ha regalado, pero ya no da más para este diario. Es absurdo seguir contando, a pesar de que esta historia no acaba mas que empezar.

Me he tomado estos minutos en darle un final al diario, pero no a mi vida. Esa es la que acaba de empezar, otra vez. Una vez más. Y lo hago caminando de su mano. De esas manos que jamás me soltaron, y que estoy segura, jamás me van a soltar.


End file.
